Isabella's Odyssey
by Ravenlight Dragon
Summary: Follow Isabella Swan as she takes on rogue nomads looking for revenge, ex- loves determined to make her theirs again, and sinister dark cloaked figures who think they can claim whomever they please. Wrongs will be righted, love found and immortal friendships and alliances forged in this tale of one girls journey. I do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: ok so this is my first ever full length fanfic. I will not promise a set update schedule because, as with all authors everywhere, real life sometimes intervenes with our hobbies and it does come first. Also, I accept all reviews, as long as they aren't rude or just plain hateful. Those I will delete if they're guest reviews. Non guest reviews I will attempt to reply to and if they are rude I will reply and then block you. This is fair warning that I don't deal with trolls. I will accept constructive critism, after all I'm just now learning how all this works and I'm using a cell phone to do it. Thanks for your understanding.  
_

_Now, disclaimers: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns it all, although I'd love for Jasper Hale to be real cause he's delish! Also if you're Team Edward, I'm warning you now I won't take you're anger or whatever over the way I treat him in this fic. It's fanfiction for a reason. I don't hate him, I just wanted to play around with him a little. ;)_

* * *

**Bella**

I, Isabella Swan stood, frozen, unable to believe my eyes. There, in front of me, was _Laurent_! Eyes still red -indicating he was still killing humans- a gloating smirk on his face as he told me how he was helping Victoria, in her revenge plot. Victoria has _apparently _decided that the perfect means for her to avenge the death of James, is to kill me, instead of Edward or one of the ones who actually did the ripping to pieces and burning- Jasper, Alice or Emmett. A mate for a mate is what she's decided works best for her instead.

"After all that _is_ only fair, Isabella. Edward took _her_ mate from her, so she shall take _his_ from him. She won't be happy until you are dead. _However_! I have decided that to kill you _myself_ will be better, more _generous_ you might say. After all, I will make it quick. Victoria, she will make it slow- most painful- she will take pleasure in that. After all, I have desired your blood since that day in the clearing. This will be a benefit to the both of us. I mean, you are going to die either way, won't it be better if I do it, instead of Victoria?"

My mind screams in protest, _No_! No I don't think it would be better, I don't wish to die at all! _Run_! My mind shouts at me, but I know that that is pointless. He would be upon me before I could even take a step to turn to run. I could_never _hope to out run a vampire. I'm_going_ to die. There's no one that can save me from this inevitability. The Cullens are all gone.

They left after that disaster of a birthday party they threw me. '_Threw_' was the correct word alright. Edward practically threw me into a table filled with crystal after I cut my finger on some paper wrapping a present. It bled only a little, a simple paper cut, but in a room full of vampires -_especially_ an empathic one and one who desires my blood more than anything- that's not a good thing. I didn't blame Jasper. At all. It wasn't his fault after all. He felt his own hunger and then it was exacerbated by the hunger of the others, especially Edward's hunger. I was his singer after all, so his hunger would have been stronger than the others.

So as they all smelled my blood their hunger rose and Jasper took it all in, Edward heard his thoughts of possibly attacking me and shoved me hard into that table full of crystal, just making it worse. If it was _anyone's_ fault, really, it was Edward's for over reacting. If there was one thing I wished I could have done, it was to tell Jasper I didn't blame him. I would never get that chance now. Now I was going to die.

My mind flashes to how I came to this point. After the party Edward started pulling away. I should have realized he never loved me to begin with. After all I wasn't as beautiful as he was, as sophisticated. We just weren't suited for each other. The deep depression I faced, when Edward told me that he didn't want me anymore, that he had grown bored with me and was leaving, taking the family with him. As if they never existed. Well he was _wrong_! They did exist and their leaving nearly_destroyed_ me!

I stopped doing anything more than going to school, work on the weekends at _Newton's Sporting Goods_, and home. I cooked Charlie dinner, barely ate myself, then went to my room for the rest of the night. Stopped hanging out with my school friends, pushed Jacob away as well. I couldn't stand to see the pity in their eyes. The hope in Jake's. It reminded me too much of what I had lost.

The nightmares came, terrible visions of the Cullens leaving me, that caused me to wake screaming. This went on for months until one day about mid January, Charlie confronted me telling me he felt it was best I go to Jacksonville, with Mom and Phil. Panicked at the thought of having to leave Forks I agreed to try to hang out with my friends again, except for Jake but Charlie didn't need to know that.

I called up Jessica Stanley and asked if she wanted to go to a movie in Port Angeles. I chose her because I knew she wouldn't ask about the Cullens, she would talk enough to keep me from having to. All I would have to do was nod at the appropriate moments. That was the night _everything_ changed again, however.

We were walking back to Jess's car when I spotted a couple guys on motorcycles at a bar down the street. Thinking they looked familiar I started towards them, only to be shocked into immobility by Edwards '_voice_' clear as day in my mind, reminding me of my promise to do nothing reckless. This would start a bout of recklessness just to keep hearing him. It also led me back to Jake.

He was sixteen now, I had missed his birthday when I pushed him away. I also met his two best friends, Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. We worked on fixing a couple junk bikes I picked up from the curb in front of the neighbors. This would be my salvation. Jake was like my own personal sun. He understood my likes, dislikes, when to not push me to answer questions that made me uncomfortable. It was a comfortable friendship that he hoped would blossom into more, I just couldn't do that to him though. I was broken, and that wouldn't be fair to Jake.

But as all good things sometimes do, this didn't last. A night at the movies ruined everything. It was to be a group outing but my friends Angie Webber and, her boyfriend, Eric Yorkie backed out last minute due to Angie getting sick with the stomach flu going around. Mike got sick with it at the theater- which for some reason made Jake incredibly angry- and, due to his abnormally high temperature I thought Jake had gotten sick as well, so I drove them home- in Jake's Rabbit. Mike would get his dad to pick his car up later.

I got sick the next day, but the day after I called and Jake told me to stay away until he called me. For a week now he has been '_unavailable_' and I'm beginning to wonder if he is just avoiding me. I did tell him,after all, that I didn't feel for him the way he felt for me that night at the movies.

Now here I stand, in Edward's meadow, it's the beginning of March, shouldn't the flowers be getting ready to bloom? Instead everything is dead, brown and barren, like my life now that the Cullens are gone. I came here because, after losing Jake's companionship, I started having the nightmares again. I also stopped hearing Edward's '_voice_' and that was unacceptable. I _couldn't_ lose him! If I lost the sound of his '_voice_', I would lose all of the Cullens. It would truly be as if none of them had ever existed. If I lost the ability to remember them, I might have lost myself. Lost the images of all of them in my mind. Now it seems none of that matters, I'm going to lose myself any way. To death.

An idea formed in my mind, why not see if Laurent would _change_ me instead! I originally had hoped Edward would do it so we could spend eternity together. Obviously that wouldn't be happening, because he left me; and because, even if he returned I wouldn't want to be with him again. I had had the chance to realize that I didn't love him nearly as much as I thought I had. I only wished to keep his voice fresh in my mind so I could keep the other Cullens fresh in my mind. However, why couldn't I use it as a way to not die?!

"Why not change me? I mean it will keep me from Victoria, you'll get to taste my blood and I still get to live." Even though it was a long shot considering he was here, helping Victoria and still red eyed, I added. "I mean, you went to the Denali Coven, after all. You told Carlisle about James and Victoria to begin with. I heard from the Cullens that you and Irina are mates. Don't you think she'd be upset if you killed the mate of someone she considers a _'cousin_'?" It was only a small lie, I no longer thought Edward and I were truly mates. Sure, it hurt when he left but I've been wondering for some time now if it wasn't more so because the Cullens had all left. There were also conversations I had had with Esme that made me feel that Edward and I weren't mates.

"Oh Isabella. How wrong you are. Irina is not my mate. Yes we enjoyed each others... _company_, but that was all. I never really wanted to learn the ways of the Cullens, drinking animal blood is most unnatural. I only said that and warned them about James and Victoria to separate myself from them and their certain demise. I'm only helping Victoria now so she'll leave me alone and not try to hunt me down after she kills you. Besides, in your newborn state you may decide I'm the enemy and try to kill me yourself. I can't have that. I also have no where to hide you for the three days it will take the transformation to be complete. No, better I kill you now and make it look as if an unfortunate encounter with the '_bear_' they've been speaking of around town."

Yep, a long shot. One that didn't help me in the slightest. Still I had tried. He moved towards me then. Arm raised, teeth bared, his intention clear. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the feel of his teeth piercing my flesh- my mind thinking, surprisingly,of the loss of eventually being able to let Jasper know I didn't blame him for my party and them leaving me- when I hear him gasp. My eyes shoot open to see him standing there, _frozen_, a look of pure disbelief and terror on his face. His focus is behind me. I move to turn and see what on this earth could frighten a vampire, and see something that I would feel impossible, if not for the fact that I know vampires exist.

Standing in the trees are five **_HUGE_**wolves. I'm talking as big as horses,_clearly_ not natural. They move out of the trees in a slight V pattern, stalking slowly toward me and the murderous vampire. The wolf at the head is a big, black furred, golden eyed monster- growling deep in it's throat. To it's right is a wolf only slightly smaller, brown fur with a mask of gray around it's eyes. Behind that one is the largest of the five- in both height and musculature - russet brown, dark eyes that look almost intelligent. To the left of the black one is a silver grey wolf, snarling loudly. It would be scary, if it didn't seem that it wasn't directed at me but at the vampire behind me.

Now _that's i_nteresting, I muse. Why would it seem as if they were focusing on only Laurent? Shouldn't they be focused on me as well, if they were hunting as it seemed they were? I push that trail of thought aside for now, after all I'm caught between two different predators at the moment and still unsure if I'm going to die at the hands, or claws, of one of them or not. Behind the snarling silver wolf is another grey one, distinguishable only by the black spots all over it's fur. They're all hugely muscled, everything about them is just plain..._huge_. They're also not looking at me- just as I thought - they're looking past me, to Laurent.

The next thing I know Laurent has spun around and begun to run at vampire speed away from me and the danger these wolves seem to pose to him. With a deep rumbling bark the black wolf charges past me, not even glancing my way, and chases after the fleeing vampire. The russet wolf pauses next to me, eyeing me just for a second making me wonder if it was going to kill me, before following the others.

If that wasn't enough, as I watch the wolves a figure I didn't notice before comes out of the trees off to my left. Shoulder length, honey blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze. I can see he has on what appears to be a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans, hiking boots on his feet. I know when he approaches I'll be able to see how pale he is, the sparkling of his skin where the sun hits it, and the gold of his eyes. I know without a doubt I'm looking,_ at Jasper Hale._

* * *

**Jasper**

I watched Bella and Laurent from the trees. I had hoped not to have to reveal myself, or the pack to her just yet. Unfortunately this changed every thing. I couldn't allow him to kill her. Not when _my_ future depended on _her_ living. Not when it would kill me too. I could feel the pack's anticipation. They're probably extremely excited to finally do what they're supposed to get to do. All young men chomping at the bit. I remember what it was like to be young and reckless, before that Mexican bitch stole my life from me and forced me to grow up, _too much, too soon._

I refocus on the scene in front of me. Bella is frozen, not moving an inch, as if she thinks moving might provoke Laurent to attack her sooner. I can just make out what she's saying. Asking Laurent to change her. I could have told her his answer. As a nomad he wouldn't want the responsibility of keeping a newborn in check. He couldn't just abandon her, like Alice's creator did, because he would face the Volturi's wrath and Laurent is a coward at heart.

I could feel the underlying fear in our brief encounter with him all those months ago and now, he still has a slight fear under all the other emotions he's feeling. The thirst, the smugness. He thinks he can get away with killing her and Victoria will just leave him alone but what he hasn't realized yet is that Victoria would hunt him down for stealing her revenge. I've encountered too many vampires like her to think she'd do anything different.

I shift my eyes to the right of my position in the trees, I can _just _make out the pack. They're so well hidden even _my_ eyesight has trouble picking them apart from the trees and ground foliage they're hiding in. I can feel their irritation, their desire to get this over with. Shifting back to Laurent and Bella I see the talking is done. She's run out of stall tactics and he's closing in for the kill. I can feel resignation and fear coming from her, as well as a deep sorrow, for Edward most likely. Giving the signal I watch as the pack moves out of the trees. Feel and see the moment Laurent realizes what he's facing. I guess Victoria didn't warn him about the vampire killing wolf pack in the vicinity. Too bad for him.

His gasp gets Bella's attention and I watch as she turns and sees the pack. I expected a feeling of extreme fear coming from her, but she surprises me, instead I feel the same amount of fear as when she was facing Laurent as well as confusion and curiosity. The confusion I can understand, the curiosity however, confuses me. Why would she be curious? I'll have to ask her later.

I watch as Laurent turns to run, Sam barking out the signal to give chase. The rest of the pack follow while Jake pauses next to Bella. I can feel hope at first but then he starts feeling an immense sadness followed by a resigned acceptance. If I didn't already know he hoped that Bella would one day feel the same towards him as he feels towards her, I would wonder what that was about, but as I know he has a crush on her, at least up to this moment. I know he was hoping for the imprint to happen. I'm not sure if it will work while he's in wolf form, but obviously he thought it might and has realized she isn't meant for him. I could have told him that. She's meant for me, after all, if Alice's note and what I've been feeling the last five months is to be believed.

He finally follows the others a moment later and she turns and watches. I step out of the trees and watch as she notices me. I can see and feel the shock coming from her, as well as a feeling I don't think she realizes she's feeling,_ joy_. Joy to see me for myself or because I'm a Cullen though? That's the question. I flit to her quickly, I_ need_to touch her, and to get her out of here just in case Victoria has returned from the last time we drove her off. I just hope that she doesn't fight me. I did try to kill her the last time we saw each other after all.

I know it wasn't my fault, _now_, but I hated myself for a couple days after the party. I hated I couldn't control myself. It was only after I went off on my own and_ actually _thought about it that I realized I _wasn't _totally at fault, that feeling the others thirst on top of my own is what made me lose control. I just hope Bella can forgive me for it. I guess we'll find out. Facing her now I can see she hasn't changed much, her face a little gaunt and she's a little skinnier but she's still beautiful. Still worth it. How did I get lucky enough for her to actually be my mate, and not Edward's? I can see the confusion and shock on her face and know I need to get her out of here. I'm about to break the silence, when she beats me to it...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: ok so this chapter being posted now is thanks to my good friend DarkDaisies, she writes Harry Potter fics, Dramione to be exact, give them a read if you can. Thank you to those who have favorited and followed this story so far, it means oh so much to me. :) reminder as well, I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch. Although a cowboy boot wearing Jasper Hale on horseback is Totally a fantasy of mine._

**Chapter Two**

**Bella**

What on earth was Jasper Hale doing back in Forks! Before I could ponder that question further, he was moving at vampire speed towards me, barely a blur. Soon he was in front of me.

"Jasper?" I say dumbfounded, my eyes roving over him from head to toe and back again.

"Hello Bella." He says with a smile. He looked good in plain jeans and a t-shirt, far better than those designer clothes Alice was always putting him in. Wait!_What_? Did I really just think he looked good? I must be more in shock than I thought! Jasper is _Alice's _mate, her husband. I shouldn't, _couldn't_ think that way about him! Although thinking about it, I realize I've thought about him a few times in the months since seeing him last. I can't remember if it was as more than wishing I could tell him I didn't blame him for my birthday fiasco or not, though. I need to know why he's here and if the others are with him. I could care less about Edward though.

"What are you doing here Jasper? Are the others with you? Is Edward?" Something flickered across his features at that last question, something I couldn't quite place for as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

"No Bella, it's just me. I never left actually but I'll explain more about that later. For now let's just say I've been watching you, keeping you safe from Victoria. We need to get out of here though. The wolves will take care of Laurent but Victoria could be in the area as well. I need to get you back to Forks, where you're safer."

"Wait, you know about Victoria? What do you mean the wolves will take care of Laurent? How? You've been watching me, protecting me? Why?"

"Bella I promise, I will answer all your questions later. Please, let me just get you out of here first." He holds out his hand, I trust him fully so I place mine within it and he pulls me to him. Swinging me around onto his back, he adjusts me so I'm piggyback, legs wrapped around his waist- his hands gripping my thighs- arms around his neck, "close your eyes" he says and then he's running. Racing through the trees at vampire speed. He's fast. Not as fast as Edward but close.

Soon we're at my truck and he's helping me down off his back. My legs are wobbly so I lean against the side of the truck for a moment. He's brought me around to the passenger side. Before I can think what that means he's holding his hand out towards me "keys please, I'll drive."

"Ok." Handing him my keys he opens my door, helps me climb inside and flits to the drivers side. He has the key in the ignition, truck started and is backing down the trail before I can even get my seatbelt on. He reaches the turn around point and turns the truck and continues down the trail to the road back to Forks.

As he drives I think about what I want to ask him. My mind wandering as I watch him. There's something different about him, I just can't quite place it. His physical appearance is the same except for the clothes he's wearing. His eyes really are still golden, indicating he's kept to his diet of animal blood. As he shifts his hands on the steering wheel I catch his scent. The one that's unique to each vampire, part of their allure. I didn't notice it when I was on his back because I was too busy keeping my eyes closed and my breathing regulated, plus there was still the slight shock of what had just happened in the meadow.

Now I could catch the faint hint of earth after a fresh cleansing rain, a cool crisp summers breeze, what I knew to be Southern Wax Myrtle and the distinctive smell of freshly ground chilies. Living in Phoenix before moving to Forks allows me to identify these smells, they smell of the south. I guess it made sense, he was born and raised in Texas after all, before being turned. I knew at least that much about his history, thanks to Alice. He smelled delicious! _Annnnnnnd_there I go again thinking thoughts I shouldn't be thinking!

Studying him for a few minutes I try to figure out what it is that's different. I notice that there are less frown lines on his face, his shoulders are less rounded in and more drawn back, he's sitting straight in the seat instead of slightly hunched over as if trying to hide, and that's when it hits me! He seems less afraid, less like he feels he'll lose control any moment, more confident. I wonder what it is that's made him this way. The last time I saw him he was immensely upset for having just tried to kill me. It was at my birthday party. The one that led to the Cullens leaving me. As if sensing my curiosity he turns to look at me, I suppose he does sense it being an empath and all. There's a slight smile curving the corners of his lips. Like he has a secret. I suppose he does since he's here, where he never left like the others, and running around with a pack of gigantic, vampire killing wolves.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Bella?"

"I was trying to figure out what seemed to be different about you."

" And did you? Figure it out I mean?"

"Yup! You're more confident of yourself. Less afraid of losing control."

"Well Bella, I always knew you were intelligent. I suppose that, yes, I am more confident in myself. I mean, I've lived without the influence of the Cullens since about mid September- your birthday to be exact- it being the beginning of March now, that's about six and a half months without Edward reading my thoughts to make sure I'm not thinking of draining a human, Alice watching for me in her visions to make sure I won't lose control sometime in the future. I thought I couldn't survive without them keeping me in line. I was wrong. I haven't slipped once in all this time." He gives me a breath taking full thirty two teeth smile and I can't help but find myself giving him one right back. I'm oddly proud of his accomplishment, as if it were my own. Strange, that feeling. I'll have to explore it more later.

"Wow Jasper. That's amazing! You must be proud of yourself. I'm glad you finally see that you are capable of sticking to animals without help. I actually always thought they were wrong to keep such close tabs on you. It made me feel as if they never truly trusted you. Like you would suddenly decide to go on some sort of blood crazed killing spree. It was ridiculous in my opinion. I mean, I always felt you had more control than you thought. You've been living amongst humans for what, fifty years or so according to Carlisle and in all that time you've slipped just a few times and it was mostly in the beginning when you were just learning to hunt animals instead of humans."

* * *

**Jasper**

Well I always wondered if Bella was more observant than anyone gave her credit for. I thought Edward had her so enthralled she didn't really pay attention to the rest of us. It hurt a little when she asked if Edward was with me, but her observations help alleviate that some.

"And here I thought you were so enthralled by Edward you didn't pay that much attention to the rest of us." I can feel her sudden shift in emotion, one that hurts me because I can feel I've hurt her feelings. I'd never want to do that so I immediately apologize.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just meant that I didn't know you paid close enough attention to see all that. I know you didn't ignore us. I'm truly sorry if what I said made it seem that way."

"I accept your apology Jasper. I know you'd never mean to hurt me. Just like at my party I knew you didn't mean to lose control. It was just everyone's thirst, when I cut my finger, probably overwhelmed your senses. It couldn't have been easy, feeling your own thirst, let alone adding the others. Especially Edward's." Again she surprises me. Here she is, essentially telling me she doesn't blame me for what happened at her party. It makes me feel relieved to know this. I was afraid she had and I didn't know if I could handle that.

"You thought of that huh? I didn't at the time. I was so upset I tried to kill you, I went off by myself for a couple days. When I came back the others were gone. I thought they blamed me. I know I blamed myself." It hurt to come back to that empty house. What she says next makes me feel better though. At least she cares enough to feel sad that they just left me. Alice being the only one who really said goodbye. I think that hurt most because, while I loved Alice, Emmett and I were closer than the others and he didn't say goodbye at all.

"Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry that happened. Did they not try to call you?"

"Alice did, I just ignored it. I didn't listen to her voicemails until a few hours after I had come home. I was too busy wallowing in my self-loathing."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Alice told me to look for the note and packet she had left me in my room. The one I went to to be alone for a bit and just read and such. I went upstairs and there it was sitting in my chair." I can feel her curiosity. I know she'll ask too because I think she wants to know more for herself and what it could mean to her than anything else. I won't tell her that though, she needs to figure out what we mean to each other for herself.

* * *

**Bella**

"What was in it?" I'm curious now. I could understand the note, but the packet; and how could Alice leave her mate so easily? She knew that mates couldn't be apart from each other for long, not without feeling a physical pain in their chests. An ache of need, that -according to Esme- would turn much worse if Carlisle ever left her for good, whether he was taken or died because -also according to Esme- no mate would ever willingly leave the other. So how had Alice left Jasper behind, for months? That's why I had begun to think that Edward and I weren't truly mates. Obviously I did feel the pain, I wouldn't have had the nightmares and been so depressed but I never really felt the breath stealing, drop you to your knees type of pain Esme had described.

"The note was kind of lengthy but here's the gist of it. She warned me about Victoria, said she was coming for you and I had to keep you safe. My future and yours depended on it. That she's sorry for deceiving me but she only did it so I would come with her to the Cullens, that I needed to be there not only to learn a new way of life to save my sanity but because she knew something would be coming, something that would change my life for eternity and I needed to be in Forks. She told me she was never my mate; and that she loves me as a friend and wishes me every happiness. She also told me to ask you to forgive her and Emmett. That they tried to get Carlisle to change his mind and let them at least say goodbye but he was adamant they follow Edward's dictates and just leave. She even warned them about Victoria but said Edward was his usual self and figured with them gone Victoria would leave you alone. Sometimes he doesn't think and things wind up worse. Anyway she said she hoped you understand that the Cullens are all Emmett knows and that Rose wouldn't hear of them leaving and staying behind to protect you, and she knew I would protect you with my life and that she hopes you can understand that she needed to go find her own mate."

"Wow! Did she say she already knew who it was? What about the packet? Or is that too personal?"

"No not at all, they were divorce papers. I'm a free man. And no, she doesn't know who it is. She said she only sees a place to be right now, not a face. She thinks it means he needs to decide to be there." Wait, they aren't mates; and she's divorced him? What does that mean for me? Wait, why do I care what that means for me?

To hide my confusion at where my thoughts have gone I say, "Well if you happen to talk to her and I'm not around, please tell her that yes I forgive her and wish her luck and that she better bring him by when she finds him."

"Ok Bella, I'll tell her." Chuckling he turns, looking back at the road. I realize that we've turned onto my street.

* * *

**Jasper**

I realize that we've pulled onto her street and begin to become concerned. I can't have Charlie see me. No one must know I'm here besides Bella, the pack and tribal elders. It would lead to awkward questions that I can't answer. So I ask her if her father is home and explain this reasoning to her.

"No Jasper, look." I look up the street towards her house, noticing what she's pointed out. The cruiser isn't there, meaning Charlie isn't home.

"Charlie goes fishing with Harry Clearwater most Saturdays. They're usually gone until about one o' clock and then they stop at the diner for about another hour before Charlie heads to the Rez to drop Harry off and then comes home." I glance at my watch, the stereo Emmett put in her truck is gone, I'll have to ask her about that later. My watch indicates it's only noon. We still have about two hours to talk. As if reading my mind she says, "Why don't you pull on in and come inside, we can talk a bit more ok?"

"Sure Bella. I'd like that." I pull up in front of the house, and shut off the engine moving to her side to help her out. As we head for the front door I never let go of her hand. She looks down at our joined hands and I can see her working through something. The confusion and slight excitement I can feel from her as well as the curiosity that seems to have been her most prevalent emotion since the clearing and it makes me wonder if she's close to realizing that we are mates. I truly hope I'm right!

* * *

**Bella**

Jasper hasn't let go of my hand. I realized this fact as we were walking to the door. It confuses me, but at the same time it excites me. It has me thinking a lot about what Alice told him in her note, about both our futures being dependent on Jasper keeping me safe and alive, as well as the thoughts I've been having about him on the way here and I begin to wonder if there wasn't something more to it. Was it possible? Could it be true that I wasn't Edward's mate, could I be Jasper's instead?

A lot of it pushed to that conclusion. According to Edward himself, only a mate could smell another vampires distinctive smell as strongly as I had smelled Jasper's in the truck, humans could smell it only faintly- just enough to lure them into the vampires trap. Add that to what Esme said about being without your mate. The fact Alice wasn't Jasper's mate but that something about Forks was special to him, then the fact that Edward had so easily walked away from me... by God it _might_ just be possible! As we walked to the front door I thought about other things that might make it true.

I was _extremely_ attracted to Jasper. Especially now that I didn't have Edward influencing my opinions about him. Telling me to keep my distance because he could be dangerous to me. As well as the most conclusive evidence. The dull ache I had felt in my chest, exactly the same type Esme had described when your mate is close but not beside you, since the night of my birthday party- even when standing in the woods with Edward the day he left- was now gone. I actually felt, beneath the surrealism and shock of the events of the day so far, a contentment I hadn't felt in a long time. If I was_completely_ honest with myself, I never felt it with Edward even, and I was supposed to be his mate. I was growing tired of his controlling who I spent time with long before he left me.

"Hey, where did you go just now?" Finally coming out of my thoughts I see we are in front of the front door and he is looking at me with a mix of concern, curiosity and -dare I say it- happiness.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Nothing bad I hope. I promise Bella you don't have to worry about Victoria. I will protect you. I swear it." And looking at him now, the expression on his face as if begging me to believe him, I knew it was true. He'd protect me with his life. Not because he felt it was obligation but because he wanted to, so he wouldn't ever lose me. We are truly mates! That's the only explanation I can think of for all of what's happened so far!

* * *

**Jasper**

"When Alice said that you would find something, here in Forks, she didn't mean just something did she? She also meant someone." It seems she's finally figured it out! I have to be careful though, I need her to say it!

Warily I say," yes, she did."

"And that someone. Is that someone me?" She clearly realizes the exact moment that shes right. My face surely has a mixture of apprehension and happiness that makes me look almost comical. Clearly I'm happy she knows but obviously I'm worried how she feels about it. She gazes at me for a moment before she says,"Jasper, what am I feeling?"

At first I'm confused, but as it dawns on me what she means I start to concentrate. All I can feel is happiness and contentment. It's wonderful! I can't believe the relief I feel that she's finally figured it out, that we're mates.

* * *

**Bella**

Finally after a few seconds of contemplation over what I meant and concentration on my emotions I see his features relax. As his beautiful face lights up with an easy smile he wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a gentle embrace. "You don't mind? I mean I'm not Edward. I'm not refined like he is. I like jeans and cowboy boots. Horseback riding and being out in the woods. I can play the piano but not as well as he can, I like to play guitar more. I like to read more than talk to people-" I place my fingers on his lips to stop him.

"Jasper, I don't need you to be like Edward. Edward is gone and he didn't care about me any way. If he had truly loved me, he wouldn't have left. He would have stayed to protect me. He knew Victoria was coming and why but still, he left. I don't need fancy things like he would have given me. I love to read too, I like the sound of a guitar and I can get used to being in the woods if it makes you happy. All I need is you."

The next thing I know is his lips on mine in a fierce yet gentle kiss. He runs his tongue along the seam of my lips and I open to him, allowing him to explore the recesses of my mouth with his tongue. We get lost in the kiss for seconds, minutes, it doesn't matter. I can't think of anything other than the way his lips feel on mine, the way our tongues are dancing together in my mouth. The moment is broken suddenly, when someone coughs- a clearly embarrassed cough- and it jolts us and he breaks the kiss, slowly, gently. Another quick peck to my lips and he turns to face our intruder.

"You know you have such bad timing." He says to whoever it is behind me. I turn to see who he's addressing only to freeze at the sight of Jacob Black. A Jacob Black I barely recognize!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I just want to say thank you tonall of you have favorited, followed and reviewed. It's so great to know you all are enjoying it so far. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too. :)_

_again, I own nothing I'm just playing around with the characters of Stephenie Meyers world. _

**Chapter Three**

**Bella**

He's _huge_! How on earth could he have changed so much in a week? He's much taller and looks like he's added thirty pounds of muscle. It's not the kind of muscle you'd usually see on a sixteen year old. He's thick, toned but his height keeps it from looking awkward, he's at least 6'7" now. What happened? Did he have some kind of crazy growth spurt? Start using steroids? He certainly doesn't look as if he had mono! His beautiful long hair is gone, cropped short. He's wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of cutoffs and is barefoot. It's March! In Washington! It's freezing and he isn't wearing shoes, long pants, or a jacket! What the hell?! It's hardly ever warm enough in the summer for what he's wearing, let alone now!

My eyes finally travel up to his face and I see he has an amused grin on it. Is he laughing at me?! I look at Jasper only to see the same frickin' smile on his face! Well to hell with them both! I turn around and unlock the front door and stomp inside, they can stand out there smirking at each other for all I care! I do leave the door open though, for them follow me inside once they're done laughing at me, the jerks! I head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge but before I can open it I hear Jake come in. Turning to face him I give him what I hope, is my fiercest glare.

"Aw Bells, come on, don't be like that. We don't mean anything by it, but you should have seen your face! It was priceless."

"Humph! What do want Jake? I haven't heard from you in a week and all of sudden here you are as if nothing happened having a... a... BRO moment with Jasper Hale. Do you two know each other? You certainly seem to but I don't see how that could be possible. What exactly is going on here?!"

"Calm down Bells. Look I can't tell you about it right now." I open my mouth to protest but he holds up a hand to stop me. "Believe me, I want to, but I literally can't. I can only do what Dad and Harry have asked me and invite you to a bonfire on the Rez tomorrow. It's actually a council meeting but Dad and Harry said you need to be there. It'll help you understand everything and it's time you were brought into the loop, as it were. At least that's what they said. I told them I'd come and invite you so you'd see that there are things you clearly need to know. I know Harry has already talked to Charlie, so you're kinda stuck coming anyway. Jasper, they said you should be there too." Clearly there are things I need to know just by looking at him, but why would they want Jasper there? And how did they know he was even here? Also don't they hate the Cullens on the Rez? None of this makes sense but if I want answers it looks like I'll have to go to the bonfire.

"Fine! I'll go Jake, but only so I can find out what the hell is going on and why you look like you do."

* * *

**Jasper**

Well Jacob has extremely poor timing. The kiss was wonderful. Finally feeling her lips beneath mine after months of doing nothing more than watching her, is magical. I feel her anger a split second before she's stomping her way into the house.

"Well, Jake, I guess we better go diffuse the situation. We've apparently made her angry." Chuckling we both head inside. Nice of her to leave the door open.

Finding her in the kitchen I lean against the door frame, letting Jake approach her first. I'm pretty sure I know why he's here and after she lets him know in no uncertain terms just how angry she is, he confirms it by inviting her to the council meeting tomorrow. I can feel how surprised she is at his invitation to me. Well she doesn't know that I've been on the Rez, a lot.

After finding Alice's note I was out hunting, I came close to the treaty line and Sam was there. Of course we already knew that Sam had phased, as well as two others- who I now know were Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote, both sixteen like Jake. I could feel his anger and frustration, then his surprise at my still being in Forks when the others had left. I stopped and waited until he phased back to human form and asked him what was wrong. He told me about the red-headed 'leech' and how she would stay just off Rez lands and so the elders told him and the others to leave her be until they knew why she was there. Knowing he was speaking of Victoria I filled him in.

He thanked me and ran off to the elders and the next day he came to the house. Said the elders wished to speak to me and could I follow him to Billy's place. I was surprised of course to be allowed on the Rez but then Billy sat me down and explained to me that they felt it best to end the animosity between them and the Cullens and vampires like them that respected human life, as well as the human blood drinkers that hunted criminals instead of innocents. He asked if we could disregard the treaty and work together.

I said that he'd have to talk to Carlisle to annul the treaty completely but as far as I was concerned I'd be thankful for the help. We've been working together ever since. It's actually turned into a much easier alliance than I expected. The young pack members more amiable to working with me due to my diet and the fact that I had stayed to protect Bella when the others left. They also knew about my past, that I was a great warrior in their eyes and asked for tips on how to better their fighting skills against the vampires they would be killing.

Coming out of my musings I see that their conversation is over and Jake is making to leave.

* * *

**Bella**

"I would expect nothing less from you Bells. Sorry but I have to go. I've got some things I have to do. See ya later Bells, Jazz." And then he's gone, just as quickly as he came. I turn to face Jasper who had been standing in the kitchen doorway, silently watching the exchange. "Any chance you can tell me what that was about?"

"Sorry, darlin'. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." I nod in understanding.

"Crap!" Unfortunately I just realized Jake didn't give me a time to be there tomorrow.

"What is it?"

"He didn't tell me what time to be there!" He chuckles amused at my aggravation, but nods in understanding.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Harry will tell Charlie who will in turn tell you."

"I'm sure you're right. Now. Is there anything else we need to discuss? Or should we wait until after tomorrow? I have a feeling something about tomorrow will be rather important."

"You would be correct. However, we can discuss some things about you and what will be happening until Victoria is caught, now that you know."

"Ok. Then lets head up to my room. It'll be easier for you to disappear if Charlie comes home early or something. You can just jump out the window." I say cheekily, causing another chuckle to come from him.

"Alright, lead the way, darlin'" Walking past him back out of the kitchen with my bottle of water, I hold my hand out to him. Once he takes it I lead him up the stairs and into my room, letting go of his hand I go and sit down on the bed, while he takes the rocking chair in the corner. After taking a sip of my water I place it on my nightstand, kick off my shoes and scoot back against the headboard.

"You can join me over here you know?" For a second he looks as if he's going to get up and join me but then he just shakes his head and settles back into the chair.

"No, it wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. You sitting on that bed is already making it hard to keep my mind off what we could be doing on that bed. Let alone how hard it would be to keep my hands off you if I were to sit down on it with you." Oh my! That just caused a rush of heat to pool low in my belly. How could just hinting at what he's thinking cause such a strong reaction? I'm now practically panting! I need to get this under control!

I still had questions and Charlie would be home soon. I barely got my mind to think of the questions I wanted to ask, all I could picture was more of his kisses. His hands roaming my body. I looked at his face and saw the desire there, his eyes were nearly black with it. If we didn't get control of ourselves, now, we wouldn't be discussing anything. We wouldn't be talking at all.

* * *

**Jasper**

I didn't quite think through coming up to her room with her. The sight of her on that bed instantly made me hard thinking what we could do on it. I never felt like this with Alice. We had sex, yes, but it was more like a friends with benefits type thing than actual lovers. With Bella I feel mad with want.

I have to get control of this because we don't have time today and I want her to truly be ready for one; and for two, I didn't want to lose control of my passion and hurt her. I had to be ever aware of just how fragile her body was. I could move too fast and crush her skull. The way I feel right now I would be a danger to her. So I will just keep my distance for now, perhaps being around her like this will help me control myself better.

* * *

**Bella**

With an immense effort I get back to what we planned on talking about. Clearing my throat I ask," did those wolves really kill Laurent?"

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath seemingly to calm himself. "More than likely, yes, Laurent is now nothing more than a pile of ash." He reopens his eyes and gazes at me, watching for my reaction no doubt. I thought about what he just told me- the only way to kill a vampire, I knew, was to tear them to pieces and burn them. Like they had done to James. If this was the case, then how had wolves done so? They didn't exactly have hands. So no fire. How was it possible? He must have sensed my confusion because the next moment he was answering my unasked question.

"I can't tell you any more about it, it's not my secret to tell, but suffice it to say they do have the ability to kill vampires. You'll know all you need to after tomorrow."

"You mean after the bonfire? What do the Quileutes have to do with all this? It didn't get past me that you and Jake seemed to know each other, but as far as I know you've never met. He's met Edward but as far as I know never any of the rest of you. So how?"

"Again, you'll have to wait for tomorrow." That cryptic answer frustrated me but I knew there was no use in continuing to ask him. I would just have to wait until tomorrow. I considered sticking my tongue out at him in answer but that would be childish.

"Fine. What can you tell me?" I ask trying to keep the frustration from my voice.

"I can tell you that Victoria showed up not long after the others left. Alice didn't give me a timeline in that note, so I kept a close watch out. She came up through Seattle. At least that's in which direction she came to Forks. She's been trying to break through our lines for about five months now. You were safe for the most part because you were never anywhere alone, except when you were in your truck heading to school, Newton's and home. She won't risk exposure. Even she's not willing to bring the Volturi down on her head. It could ruin her revenge, if they got wind of a rogue nomad going on a killing spree trying to get to one human girl. So she's waited, watched, looking for the opportunity to get to you. Unfortunately for her, I've been close to you ever since I found Alice's note. You just didn't know it. The only time I wasn't in the trees behind your house, the forest by the school or Newton's was when you were here at home with Charlie. I'd leave then just long enough to head home shower and change. I hunted while you were in school. You've never been alone for a moment."

Thankfully I knew who the Volturi were thanks to Edward telling me, they were the rulers of the vampire world so I knew Jasper was telling me the truth about Victoria not wanting to bring their wrath down on herself. Hearing how he's been watching me should have freaked me out but instead it comforted me to know he was always close by, but then I thought about all the times it rained or snowed in the past six and a half months and I got angry. I could see the moment he felt it because he started to look confused, then ashamed, obviously completely misconstruing the reason for my anger.

* * *

**Jasper**

I could feel her frustration and it pained me to have to keep the pack's secret from her. It just wasn't my secret to tell. I also hated lying to her but because I couldn't tell her about the pack I couldn't tell her that Sam also watched her on weekdays; and the other boys on the weekends- as well as keeping an eye on Charlie during the few times he and his deputies went out searching for the missing hikers and the '_bear_' people had been seeing- although Jake hasn't been added to the rota just yet, Sam's been keeping him close for now until he can control his phasing better. Today being the first time he's been around Bella since his first phase the night they went to the movies.

Just thinking about that gets me thinking about the depression she went through and how much that upset me. I wanted to give her time though to move past Edward. So I kept away and suffered with her, trying to project as much happiness I could towards her without making it obvious, which is why she still went through the depression to begin with. If she hadn't she might have gotten suspicious as to why she wasn't too upset over Edward leaving. After I tell her about watching her though I feel anger again. This makes me confused at first but then I'm ashamed because I didn't think about how she might feel about this revelation. Clearly I should have thought this through because now she must be mad I was watching her, so I apologize.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know it must feel like a complete invasion of your privacy but I couldn't take any chances. It would kill me if she hurt you."

"No, you misunderstand Jasper. I'm not mad because you were watching me. I'm mad because you didn't tell me what was going on so you could at least stay in my bedroom at night. I hate that you were out there in the cold and wet when you didn't have to be!" She never ceases to surprise me. I have to chuckle at this statement though. Surely she doesn't think I'm bothered by the cold and wet of the rain. I don't feel the cold after all so the rain would be just like taking a shower. It is uncomfortable wearing wet clothing but it was worth it to keep her safe.

"Bella, darlin', you are amazing. Don't worry love, I don't feel the cold or the wet. It didn't bother me."

"Well it bothers me! From now on you'll sit in the truck when I'm at school and Newton's, don't worry I'll park it where no one will be able to see you. And the rest of the time, except when you have to change or hunt you will stay here in the house with me. When Charlie's home you can just hide in my room. Do you understand!" Well then! I guess I'm going to have to do what she says, she's a real spitfire when she's mad!

"Yes ma'am!" Chuckling I shake my head. "Bella you are unlike any one I have ever met. You're bravery and loyalty sometimes astound me. You never questioned the type of people we were. You never judged us. I'm beginning to wonder if maybe you weren't always meant to be a part of the world of the supernatural."

She grinned and winked at me then. So cheeky! "Maybe I was." This causes me to burst out laughing. Maybe she really was always meant to be my mate and join me in eternity. I hope she still wishes to become a vampire, unlike Edward I'm more than willing to change her, I couldn't bear to be parted from her. I'll have to talk about this with her later.

* * *

**Bella**

He had a wonderful laugh. Deep and rich and just sexy the way he threw his head back and laughed with gusto. I had never really seen him laugh and I have to admit it does things to me, especially my girly parts. He was usually so serious. So focused on keeping control. I rather liked to see him this way. I'd have to make sure I made him laugh more often.

"So, what now? How do you and the wolves catch Victoria? Especially with my graduation around three months away?"

"So far she's been extremely smart. Look how she sent Laurent in to monitor you. She knew the others were gone. Laurent had been close to town. Listening over conversations. Gathering information for her." So that's how Laurent knew about the bear rumors. Of course I'm sure the '_bear_' was that huge black wolf from today and the missing hikers are down to Laurent and Victoria.

"How did you know that?"

"We've been watching him. It was about a month ago. Victoria disappeared for a few days. It was unusual since she had been testing our defenses up until then, showing up, trying to see how close she could get, before letting herself be chased off. She's always come back a couple days later trying again. It was a pattern so when she broke it, we went on higher alert. It wasn't until more hikers started going missing more frequently that we realized she wasn't alone any longer. So we started keeping an eye out for strangers in town, we hadn't run across any other scent but hers. That's when we saw Laurent. He wasn't coming after you so we left him, only observing him, until today of course. I couldn't let him kill you. So he had to die. Now she's without her information source I figure she'll get reckless. She's been getting more and more frustrated as the months go by so eventually she'll let it get to her and when she does, we'll be ready. She'll do something extremely stupid and it'll give us the chance to kill her."

His talking so carelessly about taking the life of another should bother me, but Victoria was a threat to my life and I knew she had to die, just like James, if I had any chance to live in peace; and keep Charlie safe because eventually Charlie would be in danger. Victoria would decide to try and use him to get to me. I couldn't let that happen. He'd been going out into the woods, thankfully with his deputies but what if Victoria decided she didn't care anymore and killed them all?!

"Jasper, what about Charlie?" He could feel my fear I'm sure and knew just what I was asking.

"Don't worry Bella, when Charlie goes into the woods searching for missing hikers and what not, he's never just with his deputies. One of the wolves is usually with him as well. We'll protect you both until this is over. I promise." I relaxed then. Thankful that I wouldn't have to worry about Charlie. So much was at stake here. My future with Jasper the most prominent thing.

"What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do we go from here? I got accepted into the University of Washington. I planned to go there next year. That plan may change though. I want to spend eternity with you Jasper. I thought I did with Edward but, now I know we weren't truly mates, I'm glad he didn't change me. However, I do want you to change me. I don't ever want to be without you."

* * *

**Jasper**

She has no idea how ridiculously happy she's just made me! "Don't worry Bella. I'm not Edward. I'm not opposed to changing you. How about we deal with Victoria first. Then we'll deal with us. Ok? For now, lets just enjoy our time together. You need to think about all the consequences of becoming a vampire any way. What you will lose, as opposed to what you may gain. Remember, you won't be able to be around Charlie, and it wouldn't really be possible to just break away from him. Not with the way he is. He'll expect phone calls, visits, you staying with him during summer break, and as a newborn you won't be able to go to college, let alone be around your father. So just think about it long and hard. I will change you when you're ready. I just want to you to be sure you are ready."

This of course makes me think about how hard it'll be for her and I to be together forever. It will probably mean faking her death and I just don't know if she'll be ok with that. She brings me out of my musings,"Alright Jasper. I can do that. I'm kind of tired. Would you lay with me for a bit while I take a nap? I just want to feel your arms around me."

Now this I'm more than happy to do. Getting up from the rocking chair I stride towards the other side of her bed, stripping off my jacket along the way. Kicking off my boots I help her under the covers, to keep her from getting too cold while laying against me and then lay down on top of them, next to her. Wrapping my arms around her she snuggles into me, laying her head on my shoulder. I cant help but breathe her in, she smells delicious, the scent of the woods from her hike and underneath that- strawberries and chocolate her own unique smell.

"Thanks Jasper."

"You're most welcome Bella. Sleep well."

As she closes her eyes and begins to drift I quietly whisper, "I love you, Bella Swan." Knowing it's too quiet for her to hear me, before she fades into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: the bolded quotes are not mine, one is from the Happy Mask Salesman. The other from that famous Shakespearean play we all know and love, Romeo and Juliet, spoken by the lovely Juliet Capulet. Also this is my first ever lemon. That's why the chapter is so long. Please be gentle and if you have any questions about the 'venom sperm' thing please feel free to ask me, I know it can be all so far fetched and hard to explain and to be honest I don't want a hybrid baby in this story. The Twilight Wiki has been my friend through most of what I've written so far. I also had it pointed out to me that there was no ah ha moment on Bella's realization over Jasper being her mate and not Edward, I will revisit this in chapter five. :) _

_the usual disclaimers apply, I own nothing but the results of my imagination. Everything else belongs to the lucky Ms. Meyer, much to my upset because I really want Jasper Hale. _

**Chapter Four**

**Bella**

When I woke from my nap, Jasper was gone. At first I was disappointed but then I heard Charlie downstairs and understood Jasper had probably left when Charlie came home. If he held true to what he had told me this afternoon, then he'd probably be back tonight after Charlie went to bed. Smiling at that thought I rolled over to get out of bed and noticed a folded note on my nightstand. Smiling I opened it to find a quote- one I'd never read before- but, as Jasper was so well read, such an avid reader it only made sense that he would know more quotes than I would.

_**"Whenever there is a meeting, a parting shall follow. But that parting needs not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short while... that is up to you."**_

Below the quote was what I assume is his cell phone number. (360)555-0929, I smiled knowing that this was his way of telling me that, though he wasn't there when I woke up, he'd only be gone so long as I wished him to be gone. Well I had news for him. As soon as I finished dinner and came back to my room I'd be giving him a call and telling him to get his butt through my window.

Chuckling to myself I got up and headed downstairs to find Charlie finishing up at the sink. The new fish he had caught were dressed, bagged and ready to go into the freezer. "Hey Bells, did you have a nice nap?" He asks without turning around.

"Yeah thanks Dad. I went hiking today and it kinda wore me out." Oops, I didn't mean to say that! I'm not supposed to be in the woods because of the '_bear_' and the missing hikers! He's turned around to face me and I can see the anger on his face.

"Bella, please tell me you didn't go into the woods after I told you not to! Did you forget we have had sightings of a large bear in the area and the several hikers have gone missing in the last few months?"

"No Dad I didn't forget. Don't worry please, I took the pepper spray you gave me and never strayed from the trail. I promise I kept a good eye on my surroundings. I also remember everything you've ever told me to do if I run into a bear." Besides, if that black wolf was what everyone else was seeing like I thought- and Laurent and Victoria responsible for the missing hikers, as I suspected- then no one but vampires seemed to be in danger from it. I could easily see why someone might mistake that wolf for a bear though. It was large and black and from a distance it could be a bear to someone.

"Alright Bells, I'll let it slide this time, but maybe you could stick closer to home until we find that bear?" Whew, I got away with it this time.

"Sure Dad." I could easily agree to that since the only reason I went hiking to begin with was to go to the meadow and since there wasn't any reason to go there again then there wasn't any reason to go hiking again. Now staying out of the woods entirely? I wasn't sure about that, but as long as Jasper was with me, I'd be safe. Deciding a change of subject was best I grabbed the fish to put it in the freezer.

"Thank Bells, I could have done that though."

"I needed to see what I could cook for dinner any way. Is that venison stew Sue Clearwater brought over last week ok with you?"

"Yeah Bells, that sounds great. I'm just going to go watch the game. Call me when it's ready will ya."

"Yeah."

After a quiet dinner with Charlie, I head back upstairs, saying I had some homework to do. Of course I had done my homework already, but Charlie didn't need to know that. Before I reached the stairs though Charlie stopped me.

"Hey Bells, I almost forgot. Harry asked if it was ok for you to go to a bonfire tomorrow on the Rez. I told him it was ok with me and he told me to tell you to be there at about five PM. Ok?" Huh, looks like Jasper was right. Harry told Dad what time I needed to be there.

"Yeah Dad, Jake stopped by to invite me and I told him I'd be there. He just forgot to tell me what time."

"Harry told me he might. Glad to hear he's doing better. Well good night, I'm gonna finish watching the game and then I'll head to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night Dad."

Heading upstairs I walked into my bedroom, grabbed my night clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Walking back into my room I shut the door and grabbed my phone off the dresser to call Jasper, but before I could my window started sliding open and there he was. Freshly showered and now in some loose cotton pants, another white t-shirt and a pair of chucks. With the light of the moon coming through the window and hitting him like a spot light, he looked beautiful. The moon causing his honey blonde locks to look like a halo around his face. It caused my heart rate to speed up, breaths to come in soft pants. My libido was in overdrive at this moment and I had to remind myself that Charlie was awake downstairs, otherwise I might have just jumped him!

* * *

**Jasper**

I had to leave Bella when Charlie got home. I hated to do it but couldn't risk discovery. So I went home, I was still living in the Cullen house but only Alice knew it, and showered and changed into something I would feel comfortable in for a night of holding my love. By the time I got back she was telling Charlie good night. I climbed up the tree by her window to wait for her to come into her room. I watched as she gathered her night time clothes and went to the bathroom and then as she grabbed her cell off the dresser, presumably to call me. I take this as my cue and slide open her window and step into her bedroom.

I don't know what it was she saw that she liked so much but the next thing I knew I could hear her heart racing, breaths coming in short pants and could smell her arousal. Add to this the tank top and little shorts combo she was wearing for bed and and I was having a struggle to maintain my control; and get my erection to go down. So I think about my time with Maria, that would make anyone flaccid.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that, darlin', I won't be responsible for my actions." That caused a blush to creep into her cheeks. How I loved watching her blood flush her face! It gave her pale complexion a little color and made her even more beautiful. I could feel her embarrassment and sought to sooth her.

"Bella you don't need to be embarrassed, it is a natural thing to feel about someone you're attracted to after all, especially in the presence of your mate. If I'm quite honest, it takes all of my self-control to keep my hands off you everytime I'm in your presence. Very HARD indeed." And with that little innuendo the blush creeps down her neck; and I'm hard again. I need to stop thinking about what I'd like to do with her on that bed, it isn't time for that yet.

"Ummmm, sorry?"

Chuckling over making her dumbstruck, I walk over to her where she's still standing by her dresser. Taking her cell from her hand I set it down and turn her to face me completely, wrapping my arms around her I pull her into my arms, flush against my body. Holding her gently I lower my face taking her lips in a gentle plundering that leaves her legs weak. The only thing keeping her from the floor is my arms around her waist. I break the kiss after a few seconds, lifting my head my eyes rove over her face looking for some sign of what she was feeling- contentment, joy and arousal. Chuckling I release my hold slightly.

"I missed you. Now that you know what we are to each other, I hate leaving you for even a moment."

"I feel the same way Jasper. By the way, I loved your note." She gives me a sweet smile. I chuckle at the reminder of my little love note. I brush my lips over hers again in the merest whisper of a kiss, before stepping away from her slightly to lead her over to the bed. Picking her up I lower her gently to her pillow and come down over her, resting on my elbows I just gaze at her for a moment. Then I can't help but kiss her again, this time in a searing kiss of passion and need. We consumed each other, our tongues dancing in an age old rhythm. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I break the kiss, roll to her side and pull her into my arms. I can't help it any longer, I have to declare my feelings.

"I hope it's not too early to say this, but I love you Bella." The joy that comes with her next words is almost more than I can bear.

"No. No it's not too early because I love you as well Jasper." And with those last words, with her head using my shoulder as a pillow, she drifts off to sleep. Leaving me to watch her for the rest of the night. I pull her comforter up over her and tuck it between us slightly. I can surely get used to this!

* * *

**Bella**

The next morning I woke and he was gone again. I could hear Charlie downstairs in the kitchen getting ready for work. I knew he was working a double shift, that's probably why he was ok with me going to the bonfire on the Rez when I had school tomorrow. He just didn't want me to be alone. I turned over to another note, accompanied by a single red rose. It looked like one of the neighbors roses. I smiled widely at this. Even when I was asleep it seemed he didn't wish to stray too far.

This time the quote was from Romeo and Juliet. **_"Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I'll say good night until tonight becomes tomorrow."_**

I took this one to mean he would be back once Charlie left for work. A whole day to ourselves? What would we do with it I wondered. I knew what I wished to do, but would he? I had to shake the dirty thoughts from my mind for now. First, I had to see Charlie off.

Heading downstairs I went into the kitchen to see Charlie at the table, paper in one hand, coffee cup in the other. I walked to the cabinet where we kept the bowls and pulled one down, moving to the one beside it to grab the cereal. Pouring myself a bowl I grabbed the milk from the fridge, added a little and put it back. Taking my bowl, I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and went over to sit across from Charlie at the table and began to eat. He looked up from his paper for a moment,"Remember I'll be home after two am. So be careful and make sure you lock the doors. Have fun at the bonfire ok?" He stood and headed towards the kitchen door.

"I'll remember, see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." And he walked out of the kitchen. I heard the front door shut a minute later and then the cruiser pull out of the drive and head down the street. The last bite of my cereal stuck in my throat at the anticipation I felt, knowing Jasper would be here soon. I got up, took my bowl to the sink, grabbed a glass and poured myself some orange juice. After chugging the glass I placed it in the sink with my bowl and headed back upstairs to get ready for the day.

I took a quick shower, shaving and exfoliating. Nothing against being prepared for anything. Getting out I wrapped a towel around my hair and one around my body and headed into my bedroom to pick out something to wear. It took forever to decide between being myself and wearing what I normally wore and dressing up a little for Jasper. I chose the first option, I figured he loved me for me so he'd prefer me to be myself, so dressing in a pair of jeans, a white blouse and my chucks I went back into the bathroom to dry my hair. Once done with that I went downstairs to await his arrival.

As the minutes ticked by I became more nervous. What if he didn't want me that way? I knew he was attracted to me, but would he still be once he learned I was still a virgin? Or would he balk at the idea of having sex with an inexperienced girl? I had no more time to worry myself with the answers to those questions because a moment later he was knocking on the back door.

* * *

**Jasper**

Leaving Bella again this morning sucked but it gave me a chance to check in with Sam. He gave me the all clear on the Victoria front and let me know they took care of Laurent, no more informant for her. As I got to Bella's back door I could feel her nervousness. I wonder why she's feeling that way?

She opens the door and I give her, what I hope is a, reassuring smile. She smiles back and steps aside to let me in, then shuts the door behind me. As she turns to face me I feel it. Her nervousness hits me, mixed with an extreme dose of lust! It's so strong it nearly brings me to my knees! Our eyes meet and the desire in hers is crystal clear. I know what she probably sees, my eyes nearly black with desire and I'm completely frozen, I've even stopped breathing, afraid if I move or even smell her right now I'll hurt her in my desperation to have her.

Giving myself a moment to take in her emotions and let them settle and regain control of myself, I study her. Her breathing is coming in short fast pants, wherever her skin is showing it's flushed, and I can hear her heart beating rapidly. I take a slow steadying breath and that's when I smell her desire, it hits me like a wrecking ball and before I know it I'm stalking towards her, lifting her up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs. Reaching her bedroom I shut the door behind us with my foot. Then my lips are on hers in an almost bruising kiss, as passionate as I can be without hurting her due to my vampire strength. After all, she is still human.

Her hands start to roam, over my chest across my abdomen to the hem of my shirt, reaching under it she moves her hands back up my belly to my chest. I break the kiss only long enough to remove our shirts, pausing at the sight of her breasts, flushed with her desire and barely contained in the satin and lace of her bra. Groaning at this glorious sight my lips crash back down onto hers and I'm moving us backwards to the bed.

The back of her knees hit the edge and I lay her down gently, coming down with her to cover her body with mine, resting on my elbows to keep from putting all my weight on her. We lay like this for a few more seconds, tongues wrestling, hands roaming over each other. Reluctantly I break the kiss.

"Bella, I don't wish to go farther than you're comfortable with. As much as I'd love to make love to you, I need to be sure you're ready for that step. I also have to warn you, there are tales of vampires impregnating human women, condoms are probably useless because our sperm is made of venom and it could corrode them. It's all very complicated to explain, only Carlisle and Rose could probably do it justice. Suffice it to say though I don't want to take the chance of getting you pregnant. Those stories don't usually end well."

* * *

**Bella**

The look of concern and love on his face makes me smile. How did I get so lucky? To find a man concerned with my wishes and desires above his own? "Well Jasper thank you for telling me and for wishing to make sure I'm ready but I have to tell you- one, I'm on birth control,the shot actually, I use it to regulate my periods which is probably too much info for you but there you have it; and two, I'm more than ready- I was actually thinking about this moment this morning before you showed up. I was also nervous because I didn't know how you'd react when I told you I'm still a virgin. It's probably what you felt from me when you came in. That and the lust I was feeling just thinking of what I hope you do to me, probably the reason we're here in this moment, having this conversation to begin with."

The reaction from those few simple words was instantaneous. Apparently my being a virgin appeals to him. Lifting me up he removes the rest of our clothes. I watch him, damn but he's beautiful! Tall, lean and muscular with a swatch of golden hair on his chest. The trail of golden hair that leads down to his erect cock causes heat to pool low in my belly. He's very well endowed, I may be a virgin but I know he's above average from the pictures and such I've seen. He comes towards me smirking, "do you like what you see love?"

With my whispered "yes" he again covers my body with his cool one, which is a huge contrast to my already flushed and heated skin. As he kisses my lips, I run my hands down his strong back, reveling in the feel of each groove, each dip. I can also now see and feel clearly, scars on his body. Looking closer I see they look like the bite on my arm from James. I'll have to ask him about them later because his lips tracing along my jaw distracts me and brings me back to the present and what we're doing. He places cool wet kisses down my neck, stops and nips that sensitive spot just behind my ear, sending tingles down my spine.

Without breaking contact his lips move down my body, kissing along my collarbone to the rise of my breasts. He cups one gently and, with his tongue, circles my now hard nipple before taking it into his mouth and gently suckling it, then biting it gently he lets go and repeats the process on the other breast. He moves from my breasts down my body, pausing to dip his tongue into my navel eliciting a shiver before gently nipping and licking along my hip bones. My body is humming, needy and as he reaches that sensitive place between my thighs my breath catches, the anticipation almost too much.

Feeling his cool breath at my core his long, nimble fingers part the lips of my pussy and he runs his tongue along the sensitive folds, up over my clit making me jump slightly from the contact. He curves his arms around my upper thighs to hold me still and my hands thread into his hair as he runs his tongue over and over my clit causing me to cry out in pleasure. I begin to keen softly as he pushes a finger into my soaking core, curling it upwards and hitting my g-spot perfectly. The combination causes me to build higher and higher like a wave when, with one gentle bite of my clit, I reach the crest and scream my release. As I come down from the high, panting harshly trying to catch my breath, he moves my hands from his hair and slides back up my body, trailing soft kisses all the way up to my lips where he places a swift soft peck. His lips taste salty, musky with my essence.

"Are you still sure?" He asks softly. At my quick nod he places his hard, throbbing length at my entrance and slowly, gently enters me, a slight pinch the only thing announcing to us that I'm no longer a virgin. He pauses, letting me get used to the feel him inside me, placing gentle kisses on my lips and cheeks, trying not to shift. The feel of him stretching me is wonderful. The fullness making me even wetter than I already am after that orgasm he just gave me. After a brief moment the pain goes and I shift slightly causing him to slip in deeper still. He hisses out a breath across my lips, closing his eyes tightly in an effort to keep still and maintain control.

I shift again, letting him know that it's ok for him to move. Opening his eyes he gazes into mine and begins to move, slowly at first, ever aware of the damage he could do to my frail human body. I lift my hips to meet him thrust for thrust and he picks up his tempo. Deep, long strokes push me towards the edge again, breaths mixing together as the sounds of our passion fill the otherwise quiet room.

Drowning my cries with his lips he moves still faster, pushing into me more deeply causing my eyes to fall closed and my back to arch as I begin to feel that cresting wave again. He reaches between our joined bodies and pinches my clit, sending me completely over the edge for a second time. After a few more deep thrusts he joins me in release, stilling as he empties into me, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed tightly shut. As we come back down to earth, I open my eyes to see his still closed, breathing ragged, forehead resting against my own.

After a minute or two he opens his eyes, places another soft kiss on my lips and gently pulls out causing me to wince at the slight tenderness between my thighs, rolling over he pulls me close, wrapping me in a gentle embrace, and I lay my head on his shoulder. I smile, content in the silence as our breathing evens out. This moment was everything I had hoped for and more. I'm glad that it was with Jasper, glad in the knowledge that he was my first instead of some random guy I might have dated or Edward. He finally turns towards me, a satisfied smile on his face. He runs a fingertip down my cheek looking into my eyes intently. Sure he's trying to gauge how I feel, I send him all the love and contentment I can. Apparently satisfied, he breaks the silence.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" I can't help but smile at his concern, he's ever conscious of the feelings of others.

"No Jazz you didn't hurt me, it was wonderful! Better than I could have ever expected!" He laughs then and kisses me swiftly. He gets up off the bed and holds out his hand.

"Come on, lets get a shower and get redressed, it'll be time to head to the bonfire soon and I want to show you something before we go."

Taking his hand I let him pull me up and we head to the bathroom where we wash each other tenderly, stopping to make love twice more. I could become very used to this. An hour later we finally finish our shower, helping me out he dries me off, then himself and leads me back into my bedroom where we get dressed again, stopping every so often to steal a kiss.

* * *

**Jasper**

The happiness I feel right now can't be described in simple words. Making love to Bella was wonderful! Every thing I could have ever dreamed of and more. Then the tenderness in the shower after making love again, twice more. This is what I've been missing. What I never had with Maria and Alice. It's absolutely clear now that Bella is truly my mate. If I had had any doubts before, they've been put completely to rest.

Now I just want to show her my special spot. The place I go to think and be alone and at peace, away from all the emotions I'm bombarded with on a daily basis. I hope she'll love it like I do. While we get dressed though I lose a little of the contentment. Bruises are starting to form in a few places on her body, especially between her thighs.

I knew they would happen but seeing them makes it more real and I can't help but hate that I hurt her in any way, no matter how unavoidable it was. Seeing where I'm looking she smiles, "Jasper, love, don't worry. We both knew that these were a probability. I've given myself worse over the years. I'm not upset over them and nor should you be. Remember, it could have been a whole lot worse. I love you and I'm just fine."

She's right of course. I could have done more damage to her than just a few bruises and it makes me feel a little better, though I'm not totally ok with them. This is just a natural reaction to hurting my mate in any way. It won't keep me from making love to her again when I can but it will make me more conscious of what I can do to her. I watch her pull on a pair of white cotton panties and a matching lace trimmed bra, going instantly hard at the sight. Knowing I need to give her a break to recover from before I will my dick to go soft and start to get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: so I've seen that you all seemed to like the lemon! Lol. I had fun writing it too ;) This chapter mentions the word rape and is full of self-loathing and discovery. Proceed with fair warning that you may cry._

_Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all characters therein, I own the plot and the yummy lemons and the OC characters! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Bella**

Once we were dressed Jasper took my hand and led me down the stairs and to the front door. Taking down my jacket he helped me into it and led me out the door, stopping only to let me turn and lock up. He helped me into the passenger side and held his hand out for the keys, placing them gently into his hand I moved so he could shut my door and I put my seat belt on while he climbed into the drivers seat. Starting up the truck he pulled out of the driveway and turned in the direction of the Olympic National Forest. It was only 11:30 so we had plenty of time to get wherever he was taking me.

"So where are we going?" A feeling of excitement came over me then so strongly I almost started bouncing in my seat. Well that's strange!

"Sorry about that Bella. I just got so excited it just sort of happened." What happened I wondered. Then it hit me. I forgot that he doesn't just feel emotions he projects them as well. I was feeling his excitement as if it were my own. I wondered what had him so excited.

"We're going to one of my favorite places. The view is simply amazing and as it's such a nice sunny day and I have to be careful where I'm seen, this is the perfect place for us to go without being seen by any other humans." His smile is practically radiant and I can't help but share in his enthusiasm. I've never seen him like this and it's a joy. He's almost child like and I can easily see that he really was only nineteen when he was turned.

Falling into a companionable silence, both of us content to just be in the others presence, he drives out of Forks and into the forest. About four miles in he turns off onto a barely seen trail. It reminds me of the pull off for the Cullen house. The road is a dirt track that seems to go on for miles. He drives about six miles up this track before we reach a look out. He pulls in and parks and turns off the truck then turns and looks at me.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go." We hop out of the truck and I walk over to him. Holding his hand out he pulls me up onto his back like he did yesterday at the meadow.

"It'll be faster if I carry you. Remember, close your eyes and keep your head tucked down behind my back. Ok? Ready?" I nodded, doing as he told me and then he was running. The breeze created by his passing causing his scent to waft back and I breath it in, reveling in the feel of his hands on my thighs, my arms around his neck. I'd never get tired of this feeling. Like every thing is right in the world as long as I'm with him.

It isn't long before he starts to slow, coming to a stop in a clearing. He helps me down and steps into the clearing. I watch in awe as the sun hits his skin where it's exposed, his face, neck and hands. Edward was flawless, no imperfections, where as the scars on Jasper's skin cause the light to look fragmented. It's no less beautiful however. I wonder again how he got them. I don't know much about his past, only that he came to the Cullens, with Alice, already a vampire and that he was a human blood drinker before joining them. That he grew up in Texas and that he's the second oldest of the Cullens behind Carlisle. I know nothing other than that.

Moving towards him he holds out his hand and, grabbing it, he moves me to the cliff on one side of the clearing that looks out upon the Pacific Ocean. The view is incredible! The sky is a beautiful blue, the sun shining brightly, with barely any clouds. The ocean is gray and slamming into the rocks below sending magnificent sprays up the cliff face. I can see the rainbows that form in the mist. It's breathtaking! He stands behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. I place my hands over his, entwining our fingers and we just stand there, silent, watching the sea birds soar on the wind. A little way down the cliff line I can see Sea Lions sunning on some rocks. I can see why he loves this spot.

* * *

**Jasper**

After standing silently for a few minutes I choose to break the silence and tell her why I brought her here.

"I come here when I just need some peace, to get away from all the emotions. Sometimes they can get a bit overwhelming. Especially surrounded by a high school full of overly emotional, horny teenagers." At that I chuckle. Considering what we had done not two hours ago.

"Can I ask you something, darlin'?" I've been curious about several things surrounding Bella and I, after a recent phone call with Alice I understood one thing, but I think only Bella can help me understand the others.

"Sure. What is it?" She says, her curiosity clear.

"You seemed to accept being my mate awfully fast. Don't get me wrong, I love you and I'm happy you know now, but I've had six and a half months to understand and get used to it, with Alice's help. I thought you loved Edward. I know you were very depressed after he left, why are you so accepting of you and I?" She giggles at me. Actually giggles!

"That's easy. Yes I was depressed, but I think it was more because you _ALL_ left me, well at least I though all of you left, not just Edward. I love you all like family. You took me in, after a few arguments of course, and saved me from James. You treated me like I was a _sister_, a _daughter_, and I loved you all _so much_ for it. So I was devastated when you left without a _single_ _word_ of goodbye, like you never truly cared about me. I've had since mid- January to really think things through, thanks to my friends, and then sometime in February I found Jake again and he also helped. You see, I started doing a lot of reckless things because when I did them I could hear Edward in my mind and it kept the memory of all of you that much clearer. Working through my depression I started thinking more and more about my relationship with Edward, how controlling he became, how I started to lose myself, my independence. Add to that the things Esme had told me about mates and I started to think that maybe my feelings for him were no more than an infatuation, his allure. I noticed that the ache in my chest wasn't as great as Esme had said it should be if your mate ever left you for a long time. She also said no true mate would ever leave their mates willingly. Add to that the feelings of contentment and attraction I felt when I saw you again. Then the feeling of immense lust I felt for you, where with Edward I wanted to have sex but not as badly- it felt like if I didn't bond with you that way I'd combust. It all combined to make me realize that _Edward_ was never my mate. _You_ are. That's why I accepted it so readily." She tells me. Now I understand because I felt the same about her in some of those moments. The sense of combusting if I didn't join with her. The ache in my chest was always just a dull ache, as if I had heartburn, except in moments like these when I'm right next to her when it's just simply gone. Everything she said makes perfect sense to me and I'm glad I asked.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't we recognize each other until now?"

"Actually I'm glad you asked. I had a conversation with Alice recently, I had some doubts about what she told me about us. She told me it was because I felt obligated to her, so I kept my distance from you subconsciously, add to that the fact I thought I didn't have control of my blood lust and staying away from you as often as I did kept me from developing stronger feelings. That day at the hotel in Phoenix when I told you you were worth it, that was because my feelings for you were starting to come through they just didn't have the chance to strengthen because you ran and then our distance from each other from before that day came back into play. As for why you didn't she said that it was because of Edward and his hold over you. How you were so seemingly in love with him, it kept you from really seeing me. That and because I was with Alice already and neither of us would '_cheat_' on our significant other. She said that was why the party worked in our favor. It was all really just an accident, something she didn't see because no decisions were made like the paper cut, the crystal or my attacking you. However it forced Edward to think about what our world would do to you if he continued on his path and kept you human. So his leaving and taking the family with him, gave us the chance to really '_see_' each other."

"Ok, that makes sense. One other reason I've realized Edward was never my mate? I could never see past his changing me, no thoughts of our future beyond that. With you, I can imagine all sorts of things. You changing me, us moving into a house somewhere together, traveling the world eventually, things like that." I love that she feels that way. I can see a future with her too.

"Can I ask one more thing, darlin'? What on earth happened to the radio Emmett put in your truck?" This is more to appease my curiosity than anything else. She blushes and I can tell her embarrassment.

"Honestly, I stopped enjoying music. At first it was because it was something Edward enjoyed but then I would hear a song that reminded me of all of you and I couldn't take it anymore. I got really angry one day and literally ripped it out of the dash board. I'm surprised you didn't see me do it." She says, it must have been one of those days that Sam was watching her while I hunted. I wonder why he didn't say anything. Oh well, that doesn't matter now.

"I'm sorry, love. I hope maybe you can enjoy music once more, with me? Maybe I can replace it?" She nodded her agreement which pleases me. I hope to be able to help her enjoy things again.

"Jasper? Can _I_ ask _you_ one more thing?" I can feel her hesitancy, worried about my reaction no doubt. I know what she's about to ask. I feared this moment would come.

"Sure Bella." I say hesitantly

"The scars, what are they from." Despite knowing what was coming I still can't help stiffening a little before sighing in resignation and relaxing again. She needs to know my history. To keep her safe from any other foes, like Maria, as well as those seeking to make a name for themselves if they discover who I am. We'll never be able to truly let our guards down and she needs to know why.

"I didn't have the same start in this life as the others. It's a hard story to tell. Harder to hear. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes Jasper, please tell me. I won't judge. I promise." Oh Bella I know you won't judge, you never have.

"I'm not afraid you'll judge me Bella, just that I'll disgust you after I tell you." She says nothing just waits for me to begin the story.

"You know I grew up in Texas. To be precise it was Houston and the year I was born was 1844. My parents raised horses. Quarter horses for the ranches around our area to buy for cutting cattle, trail riding and moving their herds to auction when the time came. We weren't rich, but we weren't poor either. When the war came, the Civil War of course, I was determined to fight for the confederacy. It wasn't that I believed in owning slaves, my family didn't, I just thought it was unfair of the North and President Lincoln to force people into ending their ways of life, of giving up their traditions and beliefs. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad slaves were freed, I don't think any human should own another.

Anyway, my pa didn't want me to fight. I was only sixteen, so legally I couldn't go but it was also because I was his eldest son. I had two brothers David, ten, and Jeremiah was eight. Then there was Lily, fourteen, and Susannah was five. I was needed to help run the farm he said, but I was determined to go. I snuck out one night and made my way to the nearest recruitment station, lied and said I was seventeen. We didn't have much to do at first but as the year went on the fighting grew and I almost wished I had stayed home. I was promoted though, youngest Major in the Texas Calvary. At nineteen I was charged with leading a group of women and children to safety. I don't remember where exactly. On the way back to Galveston I came across three women. I thought they were stragglers from the group and had gotten lost so I went to help them. Little did I know it would be me who would have needed help.

Three days later I woke as a vampire, in Mexico. I became second in command of Maria's, that's my sire one of the women I came across, army. In charge of turning humans into newborns for her army and leading them on raids and such. See in Mexico there were vampire wars, vampires fighting for control of territory. Maria and her companions, their names were Lucy and Nettie, had lost their territories and teamed up to win them back. They chose me because of my military background, they had no idea I would be gifted. The pathokinesis, the fancy term for my empathic ability, is due to the charismatic nature I exhibited as a human. Maria used it to keep better control of her newborns; and to suss out Lucy and Nettie's true intentions, once I discovered their treachery she had me kill them.

She would only allow newborns to live to the end of their first year, then she'd have me kill them. Year after year, I had to live with their pain as if it were my own. The pain of the humans we used as a food source, the pain of the changing ones- the ones Maria deemed fit for her army- the pain when I ripped them apart after their usefulness was over. It got a little better once I found Peter. He was a good fighter and became an even better friend, I convinced Maria he would be an asset to me and so she let him live. Unfortunately one of the newborns, Charlotte, was found to be his mate. When the time came to cull the group Charlotte's name was on the list. Peter begged me to save her, so I let them escape. By this time Maria had Nathan. He was a complete idiot but it didn't matter to Maria. He was good in her bed. That was fine by me, I had grown tired of sharing her bed, of the life I was forced to live. It all came to a head though in 1938.

I heard rumors she was going to have Nathan kill me, luckily Peter chose then to come back and convinced to leave, told me about how much more civilized it was in the north, so I left with him. I stayed with Charlotte and he for a bit but I was still struggling with killing humans so I decided to wander, only feeding when I could hold out no longer. I met Alice in the 1940's in a diner in Philadelphia and we joined the Cullens in the 1950's and the rest, as they say, is history. I lived a bloody life full of pain and death for over seventy years. It wasn't at all pretty. It wasn't like Edward and his little rebellious stage. We didn't discriminate between men or women. I did make sure children were left out of it and any pregnant women, but the newborns ransacked village after village, raping and feeding as they went. I hated it Bella._** I hated it so much**_!"

The emotions from re-telling my story have nearly consumed me, it was too much. I shouldn't have lost myself in the telling. I can feel myself pulling away from not just Bella but reality as I fall back into memories of that time. This is bad, really bad. I'm a monster; and I just hope she doesn't leave me when she realizes it.

* * *

**Bella**

His arms have gone from around me and his hands are fisted so tightly I'm afraid they'll crack. He's taken a couple of steps back from me and the look of pure repulsion and sorrow on his face breaks my heart because I know it's not just for the life he was forced into, but because he feels like he is a monster. I turn to face him, lifting my hands to cup his face. I can see he's lost himself to the memories, his eyes unfocused and unblinking, and the emotions he's projecting almost bring me to my knees. There's just so much rage, disgust and self-loathing. I need to get him back to reality and out of the past. Hoping he can hear me and isn't too far into his memories I start to talk to him in a low, soothing voice.

"Jasper, I need you to come back to me. _**You. Are. Not. That. Man. Anymore.**_ You are _kind_, _loving_, _loyal_ and _trustworthy_. You protect those you care for and you don't live that life anymore. **_You. Are. Not. A. Monster_**! You're here, with me- in your clearing, standing on your cliff. You don't have to worry about that life anymore. Come back to me, Jasper, come back to me." Rising up on my tiptoes so I can reach his face better- being 5'4" with a 6'3" boyfriend isn't easy- I kiss his cheekbones, the tip of his nose, and his chin before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

I repeat the pattern until I can see his eyes coming back into focus and he blinks a couple of times as if to remove the images from his mind. His posture begins to relax, hands loosening from their fists and the emotions he's projecting start to die down. I make the circuit one more time and when I reach his lips he grabs me around the waist and pulls me against him tightly, kissing me with all he is. It's a kiss full of hope and desperation and it nearly steals my breath with the force of it. We cling to each other, neither one willing to let go. Slowly he sinks to the ground, never breaking the kiss as he pulls me into his lap, arms wrapped around me in a tight cocoon against the world. Finally breaking the kiss he moves his head to the crook of my neck and just holds me, silently.

* * *

**Jasper**

She did it. She brought me back from the hell of my memories. I didn't think it was possible to love her more than I already do, but this moment just slaps me in the face with it's importance. She just saw the _darkest_ part of me and instead of running she helped pull me out of it. She truly is the _perfect_ person to be my mate. It reminds me of the time this happened with Alice. She didn't know what to do and it took Rose and Esme to calm me and pull me out of my memories. Hopefully with Bella, hell will be kept at bay. I'm in complete awe of her.

After a few minutes like this my hold loosens as I come further back into myself. Leaving the last vestiges of my past behind. I have to make sure I didn't hurt her though. I know my hold on her was rather tight."I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to get that deep into the memories, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Jasper, you didn't hurt me. I'm sorry I had you tell me about your past. I don't ever want to see you like that again. It scared me, because I feared you were going to leave me, when you pulled away like you did. Don't ever leave me Jasper. I couldn't bear it." Oh Bella I could never leave you.

"There's no danger of that Bella, I promise. I love you too much to ever let you go. You needed to know about my past though. Maria found me once, with the Cullens, in Calgary. I told her to leave me alone and she said she would, but rumor has it Nathan is still the complete imbecile he was and he's drawing too much attention to her and her army. It was easy for her to stay at the top and control her newborns when she had me but now that I'm gone she's been losing ground and Nathan doesn't control her army nearly as well as he should. Eventually the Volturi are going to get fed up and take her out. She'll try anything to keep that from happening. I need you safe from all possible enemies, not just Victoria. Either tonight after the bonfire or tomorrow after you get home from school we'll have to talk about changing you."

She stares at me in awe."You mean you really wish to change me? I mean I know we've already stated our desires for this, me wanting you to and you saying you will, but it's hard to be certain when Edward kept trying to change my mind. Kept trying to to tell me I didn't need to change to be with him. Which, knowing now we were never mates, has me wondering now if it wasn't more his desire to keep me human than his desire to '_save my soul_'."

"Of course Bella. I love you, you are my mate and I want you by my side for eternity. If you weren't I'd die. Edward was wrong, if he had truly been your mate he would have never hesitated. He would have wanted to change you no matter what." The force of her anger at that last comment is extremely strong. Guess she really didn't like something I just said, which she confirms with her next words.

"Don't say that! I couldn't ever imagine your death. I just thought that you might try to change my mind like Edward did. I'm happy you want to change me because I want to be with you for eternity too Jasper." I love her ferocity. She's so passionate about things. Edward was an idiot, always trying to control her instead of letting her be herself.

Glancing at my watch I see it's time to go. "Come on, we've got to be heading towards La Push if we want to get to the Rez on time." I stand up, easily lifting her with me, then setting her on her feet, I take her hand and, again, place her on my back piggyback style. I run through the trees back to her truck, helping her in to the passenger seat. Once we're both in I start the truck and turn it around heading back to the main road. Again we ride in companionable silence, holding each others hands her slid over next to me resting her head on my shoulder as I maneuver along the roads heading towards the Quileute Indian Reservation.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I need to acknowledge the Twilight wiki as the source material for the telling of Taha Aki and Ephriam Black and the signing of the treaty. Thanks to whoever runs the wiki, I did copy and paste those sections they are also italicized.. :) There's a lot of technical stuff in here but this explain some things that needed explaining. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Because you begged so nicely Asia this one is for you. I won't guarantee multiple updates a day, or even everyday updates. I've only written south of this story so far and it would be really unfair of me to catch up to myself and wind up with no chapter or worse, writers block. I had time today though. :)_

_Disclaimers: I don't own it, Meyers does. Although playing with it sure has been fun! Maybe you could leave me a quick review? Even if it's just once I'd love to hear from you!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Bella**

The drive takes about forty minutes, we have to drive back through Forks and down to the coast. Pulling up in front of Billy's, Jasper helps me out of the truck and around to the back of the house, where the bonfire has been set up as well as a few trestle tables filled with food and drinks. Sitting around the fire already are the council members and a few others- Billy Black, Old Quil Ateara, Harry Clearwater, the man I know is Sam Uley- he helped Charlie find me when I followed Edward into the woods the day he left, getting myself lost- Jake, two young men I don't know, and- to my surprise, Jake's friend Embry Call.

Over by the trestle tables are Harry's wife Sue and a young woman I also don't know, who are setting out the food. It's definitely a council meeting with Billy, Old Quil and Harry here, I just don't understand what the five young men are doing here, or me and Jasper for that matter. Jasper leads me over to the fire where I greet Billy, Harry and Old Quil- who doesn't look happy to see me or Jasper- first. Then Jasper leads me to the young men. Jake gets up and hugs me, Sam shakes my hand and says, "good to see you again under better circumstances Bella."

"You as well Sam." I say with a chuckle causing him to grin.

Embry gives me a shy smile and wave. Then Jasper introduces the last two,"Bella, this is Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too Bella." They say in unison. They both look sixteen like Jake and Embry, but that's where the similarities end. While Jake is the tallest of all of them- with Sam a close second at about 6'6"- Embry, who looks about 6'4", is taller than the other two who look to be about 6'0".

Jared has laugh lines all over his face, probably from the smile he hasn't dropped since we got here. He seems like a nice, jovial kid. Paul on the other hand is scowling. Like he's not at all pleased to meet me. Jasper's lips on my ear make me jump slightly as he tells me, "don't let Paul's scowling fool you, he's not a bad sort. Just not happy with his lot at the moment. Once he gets better control he'll mellow out more. Don't let him intimidate you, there's nothing to be afraid of with him." I nod my understanding but puzzle over the part about Paul's lot in life. What could Jasper mean about it and how would he know what Paul's lot is?

Before I can think on this more I'm swept into a hug by Sue, "Bella it's so good to see you!" I return the hug smiling.

"You too Sue." Sue then pulls forward the young woman. The first thing I notice are the scars on her face and neck, they don't detract from her beauty though. I also notice that, like Sam, the woman appears to be about nineteen or twenty and that she has a ring on her left ring finger, it's just a simple gold band with a small circular diamond, beautifully understated. She has a gentle smile and beautiful, kind brown eyes, I like her immediately.

"Bella, this is Sam's fiancé Emily Young, Emily, Charlie's daughter Bella." We shake hands with a "pleased to meet you."

"Bella, we're going to eat first, if we don't feed those boys they'll whine the whole meeting, and then Billy will start the meeting. I hope that's ok with you."

"Yes Sue that's perfect, I'm starving too." Sue chuckles then.

"Well then you better go get yours now because the minute those boys fall on the table there will be nothing left."

"Ok Sue, I'll go get my food now if that's ok." Laughing Sue grabs my hand and leads me to the trestle tables.

"Of course Bella, dig in." Sue hands me a disposable plate, plastic fork and grabs the same for herself, while Emily grabs hers on the other side of Sue. We dig into the food, piling our plates high, grab some sodas and head back to the fire. The second we have moved from the table all five young men fall on it like a pack of ravenous wolves. I watch in amusement as an argument breaks out between Paul and Jared over the last chicken wing, until Harry goes to the table and smacks them upside their heads, saying something I can't hear but can tell is clearly a reprimand. I watch as Jake and Embry bring plates for Billy and Old Quil. While Sam hands Harry the one he made for him. They obviously have extreme respect for their tribal elders.

Once everyone has food they all come back with their plates to the fire and we sit, silently eating. Once done everyone throws their plates and utensils on the fire. Billy waits until we're all finished and then breaks the silence.

"Tonight is a night in which we will do something new. We welcome not only Bella, an outsider, but also Major Jasper Whitlock, a Cold One, to a council meeting." I look startled at Billy. He knows what Jasper is!? I turn to look at Jasper who just smiles at me and tells me it will be ok, to just listen.

"We do this because it is the opinion of the majority of the elders that it is time to put away the old ways when all Cold Ones were the enemy and we kept our secrets to ourselves. There are those who disagree" he looks pointedly at Old Quil at these words," but this was decided by the majority so here we are. Bella, we wish for you to learn our legends and secrets so you may better understand the world in which you have found yourself. We feel it is best because no matter what happens you will become a part of this world, the supernatural world, it has been preordained." Wait, does Billy know about Jasper and I being mates? I look at Jasper and he gives me a smile of reassurance. Obviously there's more than what he's actually told me. He said tonight would be important. Looks like he was right and I'm glad I didn't miss this.

"And we also feel that knowledge is power. You need to know that certain members of this tribe will help the Cold One, Jasper Hale or Whitlock as he has asked us to call him, continue to protect you from the red-headed vampire which currently hunts you. The alliance started some months ago, when Sam met Jasper by the treaty line and we learned of Victoria and her plot. After calling a meeting the majority of us, Harry and I came to the conclusion, thanks to Major Whitlock's determination to protect you and that the Cullens haven't slipped and fed from humans once in the past two and a half years, that not all vampires are the monsters our ancestors once believed."

At this I hear a scoff from Old Quil. Billy just ignores him and keeps speaking. "That some wish to do nothing more than live in peace. So here we are. Sitting down with a man once considered our enemy. Major Whitlock, please accept our acknowledgement that you are no longer our enemy. That we know you and the Cullens are different from other vampires and that you will no longer be in danger if you choose to change Bella, as she is your mate we understand that you would wish to be with her for all eternity. We also acknowledge that you are an honorable man, this proven by the fact that you stayed behind after the others left to protect your mate, even if it meant doing so alone." Jasper looks at Billy and nods his head in acknowledgment of this statement. I look at Old Quil and see he clearly doesn't agree with Billy's statement.

"Now that that has been said and acknowledged I will tell you the story of this tribes beginnings and our first encounter with the Cold Ones. Bella I hope this tale will help you understand what you saw in the meadow today."

I perk up at this statement. I listen in rapture as Billy recounts the tale of the great chief Taha Aki and his enemy Utlapa. _"Taha Aki figured that the wolf had a body and therefore a soul, so he asked the Great Wolf that he would make room in his body for his spirit and share the physical form. Granting his request, Taha Aki managed to enter the wolf's body. He returned to his village to stop Utlapa. The warriors realized that the wolf was no ordinary animal and realized that it was Taha Aki inside it. The explanation was given by Yut who entered to the spirit world where he discovered the truth. Taha Aki took care of Utlapa once and for all and destroyed Utlapa's body where he left it in the woods, before entering the spirit world. Since that fateful day, Taha Aki was able to share the body of a wolf whenever he wished. He became to be known as 'Taha Aki the Great Wolf' and 'Taha Aki the Spirit Man'."_

I now know what or should I say who, the wolves in the meadow were. They're the young men sitting here with me around the bonfire. "Would the members of the pack please stand up." Billy says. At his words I watch as Sam, Embry, Jake, Paul and Jared all stand. Now I understand why Jake stayed away from me for the past week. He was learning to cope with what he had become. "Bella." I turn and look at Billy. "Let me finish telling you our legends. So you may understand why my son and these other four have phased, but my generation did not." I nod to Billy, who goes to continue his story of Taha Aki and the wolves of the Quileute Tribe.

* * *

**Jasper**

I watch as Bella listens to Billy's tale, completely enthralled._"Taha Aki then became conditionally immortal, and lived for roughly two centuries; his first two wives died of old age." _I think of how it must have felt to watch the women he loved grow old and die while he did not. I don't think I could get through that. I'm glad we've agreed in her being changed, now we just have to discuss the details.

_"He was also around at the time of the Cold Man's attack. He had obtained the ability to restrain himself from phasing, which allowed his aging to continue. However, this came to a halt when he, along with his phased sons, fought the vampire's mate and all were killed except him. His third wife sacrificed herself to give him enough time to kill the vampire. After this, Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe or changed back to a man again. He lay for three days beside the body of his wife, growling whenever someone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned." _I can understand his pain. The thought of ever losing Bella causes my chest to ache.

_"It is unknown if he is still alive today."_ I wonder if he is still alive. I hope that maybe he went somewhere and stopped phasing and was able to age again and died to rejoin his wives. Billy pauses the story then. "Bella do you understand now why the young men phased?" He asks her.

"Yes Billy, because the tribe was threatened by vampires. They became the wolves to protect the tribe. But why are they phasing again but you and your generation didn't? Did your father's generation phase?" He smiles at her, I feel his happiness that she understands what he's been telling her and he continues.

" My grandfather, the chief Ephraim Black was the next generation, that we know of, to phase. It was the first time The Cullens ever came to Forks." And he goes into the story of how Ephraim and the pack came across Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Edward hunting._"Sometime during Ephraim Black's life, the Cullen family, came to live in Forks near the Quileute reservation of La Push. They were the traditional enemies of the Quileute shape-shifters, and the vampires' presence in the area made those who were of the right age phase into wolves, in preparation of a fight: Ephraim took on the role of Alpha and led the pack. Carlisle Cullen managed to negotiate a peaceful treaty with them: as long as the Cullens didn't bite any humans or cross on to the Quileutes' grounds, the shape-shifters wouldn't attack them or reveal their presence to the humans. Ephraim realized they were outnumbered and there wouldn't have been a need for negotiation unless the Cullens truly meant peace between the clans, therefore he agreed to make the treaty."_

_"They did not encounter any more vampires after the Cullens left, and soon, Ephraim lived out his life as a human."_ Billy paused there.

"So technically Jake violated the Treaty when he told me that story of the Cold Ones?" She asks. Looking at Jake I watch as his face flushes slightly. Gaining his attention I let him know silently that he has nothing to be ashamed of, it was before he knew everything was true after all. So he didn't know he was actually breaking the treaty.

"Yes Bella, technically he did." Billy said. "But The Cullens let it go because Jake thought it was nothing more than legend. He didn't know there was any truth to it. We are also allowing Jasper to break the Treaty by changing you if he so wishes. But that's why he is here. We have decided that the Treaty should be voided. That the Cullens and other vampires who are decent be allowed to do what they normally do. Tribal lands will continue to be off limits to human hunters as a food source, as will Forks but we will only attack if those terms are broken. If, like Jasper, they happen to find a human mate in Forks we will allow them to change that human if that human agrees. If any vampires kill in the town or come onto the Rez without our express permission they will die at the hands of the wolf pack. Oh and to answer your earlier question, no. There were no vampires around threatening or living close to the Rez, like the Cullens have, so my dad and his generation were never required to phase. We've managed to live a peaceful existence for two generations. Nomads have come by but they never triggered the phasing because they weren't here long enough and never crossed tribal lands." I watch her take a moment to absorb all this I know it has to be a lot to take in.

She then asks,"So, will there be anymore young men phasing? I mean the Cullens are gone but Victoria is still around and so is Jasper but after I graduate I figure we'll be moving on." Billy looks thoughtful as he contemplates this.

"As of right now there are three we are watching that are showing signs of phasing, Jake's other friend Quil Ateara; and Harry and Sue's son and daughter, Seth and Leah. If Leah phases she will be the first ever female. We have no way of knowing what that will entail. We can only hope that we are wrong. But there's nothing we can do to stop it. Seth is really too young for this but his genes say otherwise." He looks sad as he says this. I understand the implications he's eluding to. There's no way of knowing if Leah will be genetically changed with the phase and Seth shouldn't be fighting vampires but enjoying his childhood. The same could be said for the others though. Even Sam should be enjoying being a young man, instead he has the weight of being pack alpha on his shoulders.

* * *

**Bella**

Just after Billy finished telling me about Seth, Leah and Quil; Old Quil stands, anger written all over his face. "I can not believe we are truly doing this! Telling Bella is one thing but allowing that _leech_" he points his finger at Jasper, " onto our lands and to break the treaty!? _Preposterous_! My father and your grandfathers signed that treaty because they know that vampires are bad, no matter what they_ claim_! Look at this ones past! Killing villages full of _innocent_ humans! He's a _monster_! This is outrageous and I for one won't stand by and be silent! Either you are _with_ me or I'm leaving! I won't stay where my views are deemed wrong! I'll find _another_ guardian tribe who feels as I do!" As the silence around us thickens I find myself getting angry. How_ dare _he say that about Jasper!

"How _dare_ you!" I shout jumping to my feet. "You know _nothing_ about the man Jasper truly is! Are you so blinded by your prejudices that you can't try to get to know him!? To see the _good_, _honorable_ man he is? So his _past_ was wrong. He was_ forced_ into that life by one of the vampires you will still hunt and kill. She was_ evil_ and he had no _choice_! He didn't _know_ any other type of life _existed_, he thought her way was the _only_ way. Then he turned to animals because it _hurt_ killing humans. He hasn't slipped in _years_! Hell, _decades_! You have no _right_ to judge someone you know nothing about!" I feel Jasper grab my hand and send as much calm to me as he can. I'm seething, my breath coming in heavy pants, my whole body shaking. I finally calm enough to notice all eyes are on me, all but Old Quil nodding their approval. At that moment, Sam speaks up.

"Bella is _right _and this is why we have decided the treaty to be void and came up with new guidelines for the pack. We _will not _attack any vampires who do not deserve it. Who are we to judge someone just because of what they are? Are we truly any better than they? Look at what I did to my beloved Emily in a fit of rage! When we first phase we are no better than the newborn vampires. It's time to put old prejudices aside. Where do you stand, Old Quil? With us, or against us?"

At Sam's final words Old Quil turns and walks away from the bonfire. He doesn't look back and I know he's made his decision.

_"So be it_. From now on Old Quil is no longer a council member, if he chooses to stay with the tribe he may without any interference from us unless he causes trouble. If he chooses to leave then I wish him luck. Sue, you will take his place on the council, does this meet with your approval?" Billy says.

Sue stands, "yes Billy, I accept this role and will do my best to bring honor to my new title of elder." Harry smiles, takes her hand and she takes her seat beside him. A sense of foreboding falls upon me, I can't shake the thought that Old Quil will bring us all trouble before this is all over.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I got some things done today so I'm going to reward myself, and you, with a chapter. :) hope you enjoy protective Jasper. And the reasoning I gave for there being no love triangle between Jasper Bella and Jake. _

_Disclaimers: don't own it, boooooo hisssss! But I do looooove writing yummy lemons! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Jasper**

I feel fear coming from Bella and it concerns me. She hasn't felt fear since the meadow. I stand up and pull her with me, we need to find a place to speak privately. "Bella, come with me." She follows me back towards her truck, which we bypass and move further up the road. Once I feel we're far enough away that we won't be overheard by any of the pack I turn to face her, "ok what's wrong? I felt your fear and I have a feeling it's not about Victoria." She looks away from me and I can see her trying to find a way to word what she wants to say. Finally she looks back to me.

"I don't know Jasper. I just have this sudden sense of foreboding. I don't think Old Quil is going to just move away and let this go. I don't trust him. Something is telling me that this thing with the treaty isn't finished." Now I understand what she was feeling, because I felt it too.

"I think you might be right about him Bella. I can't explain it myself but something is telling me to stay on guard when it comes to him. He isn't happy about this at all and that could mean trouble."

"I hope not Jasper, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or any of the pack or the elders. I'm glad they decided to void the treaty and put their prejudices aside and I wouldn't want anything to jeopardize that." I hug her to me and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"By the way, I'm not angry for you not telling me everything. I just wanted you to know that. Also I think I know now what you meant about Paul's lot, but maybe you could explain it to me?" I sigh, I had hoped she wouldn't get angry at me for omitting things from what I told her yesterday and it makes me happy she's not, but telling her about Paul almost seems like a betrayal to him, but if it helps her understand him better then I'll just have to tell her.

"I'll tell you what I meant, but I need you to promise not to let Paul know. Don't give him any indication you know at all, ok?"

"Ok."

"Paul has a lot of trouble with his temper. It's just been heightened by his phasing. So try not to make him angry ok. When he's angry he has no control and phases. Sam's trying to teach him to control himself better and, after the incident with Emily, Paul had gotten better, but he's still short tempered. Because of this fact he thinks he'll never be able to live a normal life, find an imprint and be happy."

"Wait, what's an imprint?"

"That's the packs version of a mate. Emily is Sam's imprint. He was with Leah Clearwater when they met. It caused a lot of tension and heart break for Leah, but Sam couldn't control it. It's a part of their nature and he could no more stop the outcome than you and I can. They're meant to be together, until the day they die."

"What if Sam doesn't stop phasing?"

"Sam is better at controlling himself now. When he first phased and then after he met Emily, she said somethings that angered him. Because he was new to the shifter world he lost control and clawed her. Since that day he's worked tirelessly to control his temper. It's instinct to phase but they can learn to control it, look at Taha Aki. Sam will eventually be able to stop. The only thing is, any kids they have will have the shapeshifter gene and could one day phase themselves."

Nodding her head in understanding she turns back towards the Blacks, "Come on Major, let's get back to the others." Hmmmm Major? I think I could get used to her calling me that. Smiling, I give her another quick peck on the lips and let her lead me back to the others.

* * *

**Bella**

When we rejoin the others I can see they've been talking about things in our absence. Moving over to where Jake and the others are sitting I take a seat beside Jake. Turning he asks me, "where did you two get off to? Everything ok?"

"Yeah Jake, it's fine. I was just concerned about Old Quil, but Jasper helped allay my fears. All's good." I tell him, apprehensive at what their reactions will be.

"I think I know what you mean Bells. You got a sense of foreboding didn't you? We understand why you wouldn't want to say anything in front of us but we are on your side. If Old Quil starts something we'll all have your back. We really do want this new arrangement to work." I watch the others all nod in agreement. "Thanks guys, that makes me feel loads better." I want to ask Jake a question about something that I've been curious about since Jasper and I got here, but I don't want to embarrass him. He must sense my hesitation though because he says, "go ahead Bells, ask me what you're wanting to ask me." I nod.

"I don't want to embarrass you but I've been wondering about this since we got here. Why is it that you seem to feel more like just a friend towards me, when the last time I saw you you were professing your feelings and telling me you'd wait for me?" There, it's out. I expected some ribbing from the others but they're all quiet, just waiting for his answer.

"Yesterday, in the meadow, the russet colored wolf that paused next to you? That was me. I was checking to see if the imprint would happen. I guess I should explain what an impr-" I hold up my hand and he pauses mid-word.

"I know what an imprint is, Jasper just explained it to me." Nodding his head he continues.

"Ok, so I was checking to see if I would imprint on you. We had already been told by Jasper that you two were mates but I had to be sure. I felt nothing. Nothing more than a sense of friendship that is." He says with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad that you know now that we won't ever be anything more than friends. I would hate to ever lose that with you Jake, you're my best friend." I say with a smile, which he returns.

"You're mine too bells."

"Ok so someone tell me what Billy meant by my becoming a part of the supernatural world being preordained." This really has me curious.

"We'll let Jasper take that one." He says. I turn to Jasper and motion for him to proceed.

"Not long before I ran into Sam, that day I told him about Victoria, I called Alice. I wanted to know why she was determined you and I were mates. She told me she had seen it and that she also saw your transformation. She told me that no matter what happens the outcome is always the same. Before your nineteenth birthday you'll be a vampire."

"Wow! So that's why it's preordained?! Because Alice saw it and even though her visions are subjective, there's nothing that will change this?"

"Exactly. She looked at all angles. No matter what, even any new decisions about anything dealing with you, that outcome is always the same." This actual helps me, a lot. It helps me with my decision on becoming a vampire and when. No matter what I'll be a vampire, it's just a matter of how and whether I fake my death or not before then. Deciding on a change of subject I say, "So, what were you discussing just now?" I say looking back at Jake. He smirks at me and nods to Sam.

"We were discussing how we could finish this with Victoria. She's gotta be getting reckless. Now she has no one to relay info, you are now aware of her presence and she can't get to you by getting you or your dad alone because we keep an eye on you. She has to do something stupid soon. It's just a matter of what and when." Paul speaks up then and I get a glimpse of what Jasper was saying. I can practically see the anger rolling off him.

"I say we set a trap for her. I'm tired of this waiting for her to make her move. Let's end this now and get on with other things." Sam speaks up.

"Paul I get you're frustrated but how do you suggest we catch her? She comes and goes at random. The treaty line isn't a problem since we voided it but she never comes back the same way." I have and idea, but I almost know exactly what each person will say or do. Oh well, I might as well say it, I won't do anyone any good keeping it to myself.

"Why not use me as bait?" Yep! Their reactions are instantaneous. Jasper jumps to his feet yelling No at me, Jake chorusing him from his seat, Embry is just sitting back watching it all, Jared surprisingly is grinning, Sam just shaking his head and Paul is quietly contemplating the merits of this idea if his facial expression is anything to go by.

* * *

**Jasper**

I can not believe she just suggested that! "_No_! No Bella I won't allow it! You're _not_ going to put yourself in danger like that, _No_!" I'm furious and what she says next just makes me want to put her over my knee and _spank her!_

"First of all my dear _Major_, you can't _forbid_ me to do anything. I'm an adult and we are not married. _Secondly_, if this will help end the danger to Charlie and myself than I am willing to do it. Besides, you will all be there will you not? So I should be perfectly safe."

"Damn it Bella! _That's not the point_!"

"What _is_ the point then? To keep me from being hurt? That could happen no matter what. She could snatch me from school, take Charlie from the station, _anything._ Why not make the situation something _we_ control?" I can't argue with her points, but I still don't like it. _Not one bit!_

"She has a point Jasper, as much as I don't like it either." Sam says. The others nodding in agreement.

"Now we just have to put a plan together. Why don't we have a bonfire down on the beach next Saturday. It'll give us the week to think of something and we can swap ideas then." Jake suggests. We all agree to this and then I check my watch. We've been here for a few hours, it's almost midnight. Looking around I notice that Emily- who has been quietly cleaning up-, Bella, I and the pack are all that's left- Billy, Harry and Sue having all gone home. I need to get Bella home. Standing up I hold my hand out for Bella.

"Come on darlin', it's time I got you home." She takes my hand and after good nights all around we head back to her truck and head back to Forks.

Pulling up to her house I walk her inside. She turns to me and says, "I'm sorry I upset you tonight Jasper. I hope you can understand why I came up with that idea and forgive me for it. I'd never put myself in danger. I love you too much to do that to you, to leave you behind. Please forgive me and come upstairs and hold me tonight while I sleep?" Her face shows contrition and I can feel her apprehension. She's afraid she's upset me so much that I need time away from her. She's wrong on that score. If anything she's made me want to stick to her like glue. I know I can't though, I can't risk Charlie finding out I'm still here.

"Love, I may be angry but it would _never_ push me away from you, _never_. You're stuck with me. I hope you don't mind." The smile she gives me is bright and beautiful. Giving her a smile in return I take her hand and lead her up the stairs. We head into her bedroom and we start to get ready for bed. I'm down to my boxer briefs and I can't help but pause, watching as she undresses. I ponder how comfortable she's gotten with being nude around me already. After all it's only been a few hours since we made love for the first time. Coming back into focus I notice she's watching me, her beautiful breasts free of her bra begging to be kissed and suckled. I know though that if I start I'll want to finish and she has to be sore from earlier. So I attempt to restrain myself.

"You know if you don't stop looking at them that way I'll just have to allow you to do what you're thinking." She teases. That did not help at all and I feel myself getting hard.

"Sorry beautiful but you can't blame a guy for looking. Your breasts are perfection after all. Soft yet firm, just the right size for my hands." At that I can't help but walk over to her and cup them in my hands. "As I said, _perfection_."

The next thing I know she's in my arms, hands in my hair tugging my head down, and attacking my lips with fervor, her tongue plundering my mouth like her life depends on it. She's practically climbing me and before I know it I've lifted her up in my arms and carried her to the bed, laid her down in the middle and covered her body with mine. We lie there just making out, our hands roaming over each others bodies. I have no intention of going all the way, but apparently she has other ideas because suddenly her hands have grasped the elastic on my boxer briefs and is tugging them down urgently. I grab her hands to stop her.

"Bella, love, stop. I don't want to go there." That was apparently the wrong thing to say because now her eyes are filling with tears and I can feel her hurt. I need to fix this, now! "I don't mean because I don't want you, believe me darlin', I want you desperately. I just mean I don't want to hurt you. You have to be sore from earlier today and I don't want to worsen it." She smiles at me then but the tears are still there.

"I love that you want to protect me, but if I didn't think I could handle it, I would never have started this. So please, _please_ make love to me." She pleads.

That's all I need to hear. I let go of her hands and she pulls my underwear down as far as she can reach and I move them down the rest of the way with my feet and kick them off. I reach for her underwear and pull them down her legs throwing them off somewhere in a corner. Then I'm kissing my way back up her right leg, stopping just before I reach her apex and move down to kiss up her left leg. Her breaths are coming in pants now, her heart racing, her fingers white knuckled as she digs her fingers into the sheets below her. With a feeling of smugness at causing this reaction I make my way, again, to the apex of her thighs, pausing just to heighten her anticipation before running my nose along her folds, breathing in the delicious scent of her arousal. Intoxicating!

Parting her folds, I run my tongue from her entrance to her clit. She tastes delicious, a flavor all her own, sweet and salty and purely Bella. Flicking the tip of my tongue over the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top of her beautiful pussy a couple of times I watch as her eyes fall shut and her back arches. I push my finger into her now dripping core, thrusting it in and out a couple of times before going back to laving her clit, her moans filling the silence. It doesn't take long before I can feel her inner muscles clenching around my finger, she's close, so close. One more long lick of her clit and thrust of my finger and she detonates, her loud cry of pleasure making my now throbbing dick even harder, to the point it's painful. I need to be inside her, now!

Leaving her no time to catch her breath I move up her body, entering her in one swift thrust. I pull one of her legs around my hip, pushing in even deeper, giving her now exposed ass cheek a light slap- satisfying my earlier desire to spank her for her insolence- which causes her to moan louder. Then I start moving. Long, deep thrusts that quickly push her back to the edge. The feel of her pussy contracting with her previous orgasm and the beginning of another is enough to bring me to the brink. One more deep thrust and a "come for me Bella" and she explodes around me, squeezing my dick in a vice like grip. I join her in release after a few more thrusts, emptying into her with a cry of ecstasy. I collapse into her arms, out breaths coming in heaving gasps both wrung dry by the force of our climaxes. After a few moments I manage enough strength to pull out and roll off to her side.

"Don't think I didn't see that wince love. I didn't hurt you did I!" It takes a minute for her to answer me, as she's still trying to catch her breath.

"No _Major_, you didn't hurt me. I'm no more sore than I was earlier. That was just wonderful. Thank you."

"You're most welcome Ma'am. Glad I could be of service." I say chuckling. She reaches over and smacks me on the chest but it's so weak neither of us would have felt it. "Come on, we need to get dressed. Can't have Charlie checking in in the morning and you being in bed naked." I say holding out my hand.

She takes it and I pull her up and help her put on a fresh pair of panties, after cleaning her up with a wet wash rag I grabbed from the bathroom, and some sweats and a t-shirt. Helping her under the covers I lay down beside her and pull her into my arms.

"Good night darlin', I love you."

"Love you too, good night." She mutters sleepily before dropping off to sleep.

I have to hide behind her door at about 2:30 a.m. when Charlie gets home and checks on her before going to find his own bed. I lay back down with her and think about the coming week.

She didn't work at Newton's this weekend nor will she work the next two. I overheard Mr. Newton telling her she could have the next two Saturdays off because of how much she's worked the last few months and because they don't have too many people coming in this time of year. This helps us if we're really going to do this '_setting a trap for Victoria'_ thing because it means we have two weekends to work with. Charlie usually goes fishing with Harry on Saturdays and then works a double shift on Sundays, like today although that may change once she graduates as he may wish to spend more time with her, so he'll be occupied. It's finding the perfect spot for this and which day. It won't be next weekend since we're meeting up then to discuss ideas and strategy so it will have to be the weekend after that. I spend the rest of the night thinking about the particulars for this plan. Everything revolves around making sure Bella is safe while taking Victoria down.

Before I know it, the sun is rising. Looking out the window I see another typical day in Forks, clouds covering the sun as it rises above the horizon. This is good for me of course since it means I don't have to worry about someone spotting me in the trees because of the sun causing my skin to sparkle. Also good for me is the fact that it's not raining. I listen to the sounds coming from here in the house, Charlie's deep snores as he sleeps off his shift, Bella's even breathing beginning to change as she starts to stir. I turn to watch her and see her hand stretching towards where I was laying just a few minutes ago, the frown that appears as she realizes I'm not there.

Softly she sighs, the feeling of resignation coming across clearly helping me realize that she thinks I'm not there and she's resigned to waking up alone. She would have, if it hadn't have been for Charlie still sleeping. I would have had no choice but to go until he wasn't around. Unfortunately today he has a late shift and will more than likely be here when she gets out of school. I watch as she rolls from her side onto her back and the sight of her stretching like a cat arouses me. That won't be happening this morning, but it doesn't stop my imagination from running wild.

She's just so damn beautiful with her mahogany colored hair and the sun dancing off her pale skin. I can't help but feel my gaze drawn to the bite mark on her right arm, the one from James. My instincts make me what to cover that spot with my own bite, but that would mean her becoming a vampire too soon. Slowly opening her chocolate brown eyes I watch as she glances around the room and they land on me. The love I feel for this woman is staggering. The smile she gives me is dazzling, "you're still here." She says with a voice hoarse with sleep.

I smile in return," Charlie's still asleep so I didn't have to disappear before you woke this morning. I can probably even stay until you leave for school. I would ride with you but I can't risk one of the students seeing me."

"I understand, Jasper, I'll take whatever time I can get. Care to join me in the shower?"

"As much as I'd love that, darlin', I don't want to risk Charlie waking up and finding me here. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I get it, promise. We still have to discuss you changing me. The particulars of where and when, how we'll handle Charlie; whether I fake my death or not. We have until graduation, June 11th, to figure it out. I don't want to wait much longer after that though. I want to start forever with you, sooner rather than later. I don't want to be older than you."

"Love, I'm a hundred and sixty two years old, you won't be older than me. Besides, you seem to have forgotten, Alice said you'll be a vampire before you turn nineteen. So you still won't be older than me as I was nineteen when I was turned." I start to chuckle at this until I feel her irritation. That has my attention.

"Not you too! Ugh! Edward said the same thing pretty much his number was just different. I get you're much older than me, ok; and yeah I did kind of forget what Alice said, but thats beside the point!" I raise my hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. I get it. I don't want to wait too long either. The longer you're human the longer I have to worry about something bad happening. At least once you're a vampire I know you'll be safe, for the most part." She smiles at this.

"So we're in agreement then? Sometime after graduation you'll change me? We'll just have to decide the exact date?"

"Yes, we're in agreement." She jumps from the bed then and comes bounding over to me to jump into my arms and hug me while giving me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Come on cowboy, I have to get ready for the day and I know you probably want to go home and get a shower and go hunting once I'm safely ensconced in the school building." She knows me so well already, especially as it hasn't been more than a day and a half since we _'met_' again. She grabs her clothes and heads for the shower. I take this time to get completely re-dressed, as I'm only in my underwear. By the time I'm done she's back in the bedroom dressed, with the need to just put her shoes and socks on. Once that task is complete she grabs her bag by the desk, grabs my hand and leads me downstairs to the kitchen where she scarfs down a couple pieces of toast and chugs some orange juice straight from the carton. I shake my head, sometimes the eating habits of humans amaze me, she reminds me of Emmett when he kills a bear. Quick and messy.

She grabs my hand again and leads me to the drivers side of the truck where she turns and gives me another quick kiss, "I'll see you tonight, I know that you won't be able to come in after school because Charlie's shift doesn't start until seven. I'll miss you. What will you do all day?"

"Well I'm going go hunt, then head home for a shower and to change before I come back to the school to sit outside the in the trees and watch you during your classes. You know I can see into most of them? I love how you twirl your hair around your fingers and bite your lip when you concentrate." I say while wiggling my eyebrows at her. She lightly slaps my chest.

"Behave! You know, that's rather stalkerish." She says with a wink.

I grab her hand and kiss the inside of her wrist, reveling in the shiver it causes, "oh yes I know. After you get home I'm going to go to the Rez and talk to Sam, try to come up with some ways to end this thing with Victoria. See if she's showed back up yet."

"Alright Jasper, I'll see you tonight, seven o' five at the latest." And with one more searing kiss and a wink she's in the truck and backing out of the drive.

"Yes ma'am." I whisper as I watch her drive down the street, then I quickly follow her through the trees and bushes lining the roadways as she heads to the high school. Once she parks up and joins her friends, I watch her walk into the building before heading deeper into the woods in search of prey. I'm in luck, coming upon a mountain lion sunning itself on a rock outcropping. It never had a chance. Once my thirst is satisfied I hide the evidence of my kill and head home for a shower and a change of clothes before I come back to watch Bella during her classes. She's in English now and I watch as she reads whatever the assignment is, biting that lip and twirling that hair.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: ok so The Landing Mall, Smugglers Landing, and the Odyssey Bookshop (apropos no?) all really exist in Port Angeles. So nope, I don't own them. Not do I own this story. Thank you to everyone who have followed and favorited this story so far, remember reviews are the "bread and butter" for any author. I just had to use that line from the movies. Lol. If anyone had any questions as to the subtle explanation as to how Jasper got his scars please feel free to ask me. I used the way he told Bella in the movie Eclipse where he told her about his life with Maria but didn't come out and say the scars are from other vamps biting me. Also to my first guest reviewer, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. This is my longest chapter. So far, all chapters will vary because I'm a firm believer in not forcing something and just letting it end at a good spot. And without further ado, the next chapter. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella**

The week flew by fairly quickly and as Friday comes to a close I'm getting excited, because it means I get to spend all day tomorrow with Jasper. I don't know what he may plan for the day but we have the bonfire on the beach at the Rez that night, which I'm looking forward to because it will hopefully mean a plan for ending this crap with Victoria. On Monday night Jasper told me that she hadn't come back yet, according to Sam. We _waited_and _waited_ but she hasn't been seen all week. It's got all of us on edge. This led to a fierce round of sex, well, as _fierce_as it could be between a human and a vampire, on Wednesday just to relieve some tension. It helped some but now the tension is back more than ever. I'm beginning to think Jasper is just about ready to go hunt her down just to end this, he just doesn't want to leave me for what could be days, weeks or even months. No, we'll have to get her to come to us. I'll just be glad when this is all over and we don't have to worry about her anymore.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie eating a dinner of steaks, baked potatoes and salad. I know it tastes good by the appreciative moans coming from Charlie but to me it tastes like sawdust. I'm just too distracted to enjoy it. I can't wait to finish and head upstairs where I know Jasper will be waiting. Finally after Charlie sets his fork and knife down I clean up the kitchen and put away the dishes while he goes to the living room to watch whatever game is on tonight. He's off duty until Sunday, when he works his double shift. Saying good night, in which I get a wave and a "night Bells" in return I head upstairs.

Opening my closed bedroom door, I walk in to see Jasper lounging on the bed, barefoot in nothing but his jeans, reading a book. _Damn_ that's sexy! If I wasn't so tired from all the worrying I'd totally jump him. As it is I just want to get into my night clothes and snuggle into his arms and get some sleep. Placing a bookmark in the book he closes it and lays it on the bedside table, then looks up at me and smiles. Smiling in return I make my way over to the bed, crawl in and lay next to him. he scoots down and,wrapping his arms around me, lays down beside me and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You alright, darlin'?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just tired. I'm going to get ready for bed and then I think I'd just like to snuggle and sleep, that ok with you?"

"Of course. You go do that, I'll be here when you get back. Sounds like Charlie is still watching the game."

Nodding, I get up and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Walking back into the bedroom I see he's picked his book back up. Grabbing my night clothes I quickly strip off the jeans and blouse I wore today and pull them on. I walk back over to the bed, pull the covers back and climb in. Rolling onto my side, facing Jasper, he moves his arm out to allow me to snuggle in and place my head on his chest.

"Do you need me to turn off the light?"

"No, you're fine. What are you reading? You seem really into it."

"A book about the Civil War. I like to pick them up sometimes and go through them and see what discrepancies there are between the author and my memories."

"Are you ever in any of them?" I ask this because of his rank. Surely his achievement of being he youngest Major in the Texas Calvary would garner some acknowledgement in history books.

"_Actually_ yes, I am. Here."

He turns to a page of the book and shows it to me. There in black and white is a photo of him in his uniform. Underneath is a brief description of his life during the war, of the rescue mission he told me about, involving those women and children; and of how, on his way back to Galveston, he disappeared. _Never_ to be heard from again. Then it says how his family accepted his Medal of Honor posthumously. I look up at him then, his face is full of sorrow and I know how much it must hurt him to have to read that part.

"Did you ever try to find out what happened to them?"

"_Yeah_. My pa died six years later, a heart attack, leaving the farm to David. He married a year later and he and his wife had five kids. Jeremiah left the farm, went abroad and no one heard from him again. Lily married one of the local ranchers sons and had a few kids. Their descendants still own the ranch. It's been family run for a hundred and seventy years. They raise beef cattle. Poor little Susannah died at the age of six due to scarlet fever. They tried everything they could but they just couldn't save her.

"My ma died a couple of years after pa, still hoping one day her oldest son would one day return. I never saw any of them again, just their kids, grand kids or great-grand kids. I went back about a year after Peter saved me from Maria, just to see who was still alive. It was David's youngest great-granddaughter, Jasmine- they named her after me- that told me all this. She didn't know who I really was of course.

"She was beautiful Bella. Her older brother's descendants are still working my family farm. They raise the finest quarter horses in all of Texas. I go back from time to time just to see how they're all doing. One day I'm going to get the courage to actually go and talk to them. Maybe buy a horse or two. I do still love horses, I miss the feel of muscles bunching and contracting as we race across the open plains."

I watch as his eyes lose focus, drifting off in a day dream. I know exactly what we're going to do once things settle down after he changes me. We're going to buy a ranch somewhere in the Dakotas or Montana, he's going to start his stock from the horses his family raise. I'll make sure of it. I lay my hand on his cheek and turn his face to me.

"I love you Jasper. I'm glad you know what happened to them and that their descendants are still living today. At least you know that your family lives on."

Smiling he kisses me gently on the lips," I love you too Bella and I'm glad too. Even if the name Whitlock dies out, my ancestors are roaming the world. It makes me _very _glad." With those words he shuts the book, turns off the light and snuggles down into the bed with me. "Good night love. Sleep well."

"Night Jasper." I close my eyes and quickly drift off to sleep.

I again wake to him gone, but smile knowing he'll be back soon. Charlie will be leaving in a few minutes to go fishing with Harry. I think back to the dream I had last night. A beautiful vision of my future with my mate. The ranch we'll buy in Montana and the horses we'll raise. We'll travel every few years of course but someone will take care of the horses while we're gone. The joy of living somewhere so secluded is we won't have to worry about humans discovering what we are. We won't be interacting with them often, like the Cullens did. I need to talk to Jasper about my ideas, but that can wait for _after_ he changes me. I won't be thinking about anything but blood for a while anyway so we won't be able to settle down right away.

Rolling out of bed I notice there's no note today, oh well, he usually doesn't leave one when he knows it won't be but a few minutes until he's with me again. Grabbing a quick shower I change into some jeans, a long sleeve white blouse and my hiking boots. I'm not planning to go into the woods today but who knows what he has planned.

Heading downstairs I run into Charlie coming out of the kitchen, grabbing my arms to steady me he says,"_whoa_ Bells, where's the fire?"

Blushing in embarrassment I say, "sorry Dad I was just going to head down to the Rez after I eat. I guess I just got lost in my excitement."

"That's alright Bells, just try to stay out of the woods would ya? Unless one of the guys are with you ok?"

"Don't worry Dad I will. See you later."

"Yeah Bells I'll see you in the morning before my shift starts. I'll probably already be on shift tonight before you get back from the bonfire so_ remember_, if you need me just call the station and lock all the doors and windows before bed."

"Sure Dad, see ya in the morning." And with that he walks out the door to the cruiser, which I assume already has all his gear loaded in, and heads to the Rez to get Harry. No sooner do I grab some pop tarts from the cupboard do I hear a light tapping on the back door. Putting down the box I walk over to the door to see Jasper standing there with a smile on his face. Opening the door he steps in, grabs my face between his hands and smacks a kiss on my lips. It's one of those silly over exaggerated kisses that you sometimes see in the movies and it makes me giggle.

"You know I could learn to love that sound." He says with a laugh.

"Well keep doing silly things like that and I'll keep making it. So what are we going to do today until it's time for the bonfire?" I turn around to grab a package of pop tarts out of the box and return the box to it's cupboard.

"I can think of a couple of things." The innuendo in his tone has me turning and I watch as his eyes travel up and down my body. "However, as _delightful_as that would be, I thought maybe you'd like to go to Port Angeles to do something? We'll be back in plenty of time for the bonfire, _promise_."

"Oh I'd _love_ that! I want to replace a couple of books." This causes him to chuckle. "Just let me run upstairs and change into something else." Hiking boots and jeans aren't really needed for a day in Port Angeles.

"Alright, there's no rush, I'll be down here. Oh, and it's actually kind of warm today, just so you know. It's not sunny but there isn't going to be any rain,_thankfully_."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Leaving my pop tarts on the counter I head back up to my room, and strip off my boots and jeans. Even though he says it's warm I like the blouse I'm wearing. I think I'll just pair it with the long skirt I bought during one of the _many_ shopping trips Alice and I went on last summer. She insisted I _had _to have it. Normally I'd hate skirts but I loved how feminine it made me feel with it's pale blue color and floaty style. After I pull it on I grab the one pair of flats I own and head back downstairs. I grab my pop tarts, and Jasper, from the kitchen and head out the front door. After locking up I hand him the keys and move to the passenger side. He opens the door and helps me inside and moves to the drivers side. Seat belts are put on and then we're heading towards Port Angeles.

He turns and looks at me. "I really like that skirt Bella."

"Why thank you Major. Alice made me buy it."

"Yep, that sounds like Alice."

We fall into a companionable silence as I eat my pop tarts, after I turn on some music. Jasper bought me another stereo and installed it while I was in school a few days ago. I'm ok with it. Now that Jasper is in my life I find the things I stopped enjoying when the Cullens left have become enjoyable again. Like music. I turn it to a country station and before long Jasper is singing along. His singing voice is much better than Edwards, deeper, richer. I find myself enthralled by it and before I know it we're in Port Angeles. Him asking me a question breaks me from my revere.

"Was there a specific shop you wanted to go to love?"

"Yeah let's head to the _Odyssey Bookshop_ on West Front. They usually have books I like. Then if there's time maybe we can get lunch at _The Landing Mall._"

"_Alright_ Bella, but it'll only be you getting lunch."

"I know that silly, but appearances and all."

* * *

**Jasper**

She _never_ ceases to amaze me. Remembering I need to maintain appearances in front of other humans is just _one_ of the things I love about her. She's_ always_ aware of my needs and such and it's only been a week. I pull onto the street she told me and look for a parking spot. Finding one I pull in and park the truck. We climb out and, once on the sidewalk, I grab her hand and we walk down to the store she indicated. Walking inside I note that it's like any other book store out there, just a bit smaller. They sell a wide range of books and I can't help but gravitate toward the history section. Bella chuckles at me, "how about I leave you to look in this section while I go and look elsewhere?"

"Alright, just _don't_ go outside without me ok?" I don't want to take any chances, what with Victoria going AWOL.

"Sure thing handsome." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and heads over to the classics section. Probably to buy replacements for her copies of_ Pride and Prejudice _and _Wuthering Heights_because her old ones are falling apart at the seams, literally. Chuckling to myself, I start to look through the books in front of me. I see several that I don't have yet, as well as a couple that I wrote myself. I decide to buy all of them, I'll give the two I wrote to Bella. I hope she'll like them. Once I'm finished I go to find her as she's no longer in the classics section. I eventually find her in the section with books I believe they term as YA? This section has a _whole_ corner dedicated to the memorabilia of a specific book series. Feeling my presence she turns and gives me a smile.

"Have you ever heard of these books Jasper? _Apparently_ they're about this girl who moves to a small North Pacific town to live with her dad after her mom remarries. She then finds herself drawn to the only unattached member of a family of foster kids. He turns out to be a supernatural being. There are four books in the series." She puts the book back and walks over to me, taking my hand she leads me out of the section.

"No Bella I have never heard of them. I'm old school, history books, poetry, the classics like the two you have in your hand." I say indicating the new copies of_ Pride and Prejudice_ and_Wuthering Heights, _seems I was right about those being the ones she wished to replace. "Are you _sure_ that's all you want? I'm more than happy to pay for whatever else you wish to purchase."

"Well in that case can I take a look at the poetry really quick?"

"Of course. Take your time. I'll be up front when you're ready." About five minutes later she meets me up front with _The Complete Poems of Emily Dickinson._

"Ok I'm ready."

"Emily Dickinson huh?" I say while I take it and her other two books and add them to my pile on the counter.

"Yeah, I really enjoy her poems and now I'll have them all in one place!" She says with a huge smile. I pay for the books, take the bag from the cashier and we walk out the door hand in hand. "You hungry?" I ask, after glancing at my watch and seeing we were in the shop for almost two hours as it's now 12 p.m., we left her house at about 10:15 a.m.

"Yeah, let's go to the mall and get something..." She stops talking all of a sudden, coming to a stand still. I stop and turn to face her.

"_Bella_?" I can feel a slight edginess in her emotions. It's not quite full fledged fear but she's definitely uncomfortable. She doesn't answer me so I try again. "_Bella_!" The tone of my voice jolts her out of whatever thoughts she was in. "_Darlin_', what is it?"

"I don't know Jasper, I feel like we're being watched. It's, _unnerving._ Could Victoria have followed us here?"

Taking a quick look around I take in everyone. I don't sense another vampire, but that could just mean they're not close enough for me to sense them. "I don't sense another vampire but that doesn't mean they're not there. I don't think she would have followed us here, too crowded to make a move, but I _could_ be wrong. Can you tell me _exactly_ what you feel? I'm getting the edginess but it's being muddled with too many other emotions." There are a wide variety of people about, so I'm picking up a ton of differing emotions. Bella's are coming through stronger than the others but I'm_ still _having difficulty pinpointing all of hers.

"I don't know how to describe it really. I feel as if someone is watching us, someone that means _harm_. It's almost as if I can feel their anger. Their eyes boring into my body. It's creepy."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. No I think we'd be safer here right? Among all these humans?"

"Probably, but only if you're _sure_?"

"I'm sure. Let's go."

* * *

**Bella**

He gives me a quick nod and begins to walk towards the mall again. The feeling of being watched follows us until we enter the building and then it just,_disappears_. That was _really_ weird! We head into _Smugglers Landing_ and sit in a corner booth towards the back, with Jasper facing the door. After the waitress takes my order of halibut and chips and a Pepsi and Jasper's order of just a water, he asks me, "do you still feel it?"

"No, it's _weird_ but it stopped the _second_we entered the mall. I don't get it. I'm not going to worry about it right now though. If it is her she's not going to attack us in the middle of all these people."

"You're right on both. She _won't_ and it_is_ weird." Just then the waitress comes with my food and I tuck in. It's_delicious_! Light and crispy on the outside but moist and flaky on the inside. _Sooooo_ good! I moan in pleasure and hear Jasper chuckle at me. "What? This is delicious!"

"If you say so love, I wouldn't know."

That comment makes me giggle. I finish up my meal and after Jasper pays the check we walk hand in hand back to the truck. That feeling hasn't returned so I can only assume our watcher grew bored and left. We were at the restaurant about an hour after all. Making our way back towards home, Jasper sings along to the radio again and, _again_, I get lost in the sound. I must have dozed because the next thing I know we've stopped, not in front of _my_ house, but Sam and Emily's. I haven't been here before but Jasper told me about it. It's a beautiful little cabin set on the outskirts of the village, can't have those who don't know about the pack seeing the boys phasing from time to time after all. He helps me out of the truck and we walk into the house. The elders won't be at tonight's fire. Just the pack, Emily and Jasper and I. Emily is at the stove stirring something in a large metal pot, but hearing us come in she turns and gives us a smile.

"Hello you two. You're a bit early aren't you?"

"Yeah Emily, sorry, I needed to speak to Sam, is he here?" Jasper tells her. I have a feeling he wants to talk to Sam about this afternoon.

"He's still on patrol but should be back any minute. Is everything ok?" She asks looking between us.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about." Jasper says, giving her a reassuring smile. Just then I hear padding feet and turn around and see the huge black wolf from the meadow last Saturday as I watch he starts to phase. Jasper covers my eyes before the wolf becomes fully human though. When he removes his hand a few seconds later I give him a puzzled look. "Sorry love, they're kinda naked when they phase back. I don't think Emily would have appreciated you seeing her fiancé in the nude and I know I wouldn't have liked it."

My face flushes, "_oh_! I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Just then Sam walks up.

"No problem Bells, there's a lot you still have to learn about us. When spring break starts Monday maybe you could come to the Rez more often and we can teach you more about the pack."

"Oh Sam that would be great. I was wondering what to do with myself. I'd love that, maybe I could spend the night a few nights or something?"

"Sure Bella, that would work. Why don't we work it out later. I get the sense something happened today, since you're here so early." He looks at Jasper as he says this last part.

"_Yeah_. Why don't you take a walk with me and I'll fill you in. Bella will you be ok here with Emily?"

"Of course. Maybe I could help with something, Emily?"

"Oh yeah. I've got a ton of cooking to do. Those boys eat like they've been starved!" This comment makes me giggle. I've seen them eat and know just what she's talking about. I turn back to Sam. "Before I forget. Is there anyway I could see all of you in your wolf forms? I saw you in the meadow and just now, but I'd like to see you actually turn into the wolves so I know who's who when you're wolves. Is that ok?"

"Sure, sure Bella. We can do that." He tells me with a huge grin. He and Jasper turn and head out the door then, so walking over to Emily I say, "where do you want me?"

"How about you help me mix up the salad and make the apple pies?"

"That sounds like a plan. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment. I've got the chili going in this pot." She points at the large pot on the stove. "I'll also be making cornbread. That's it for tonight. They'll want to roast marshmallows but those don't take any prep."

"Ok." I then get to work chopping the veggies for the salad. After a few minutes of silence she asks me, "what was it Jasper wanted to talk to Sam about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No not at all. It was just _really_ weird. We went to Port Angeles today, to that_Odyssey Bookshop_. Anyway when we came out I just felt like someone was watching us. It was _really_disconcerting. The feeling went away once we went into the mall for lunch and I didn't feel it again after that. It was probably Victoria and she just got tired of waiting for us to leave or something and decided to try her luck another time. I don't know."

"_Wow_, she followed you to Port Angeles? She's _definitely _getting desperate now. The boys are right. It might not be long before she does something reckless."

"I think so too." I put the salad together in the huge bowl she's got set out, wrap it in plastic wrap and then place it in her fridge to keep cool. Then I start cutting up the apples for the pies. Looking at the amount of apples I can't help but marvel at the amount of food the pack puts away. I'll have to ask Sam why they eat so much when I come down here during spring break.

As I'm cutting the apples I hear whooping and then all of a sudden the cabin is filled with four loud, raucous over large males. They're shoving each other in jest and making rude comments about each other. _Typical boys._ I can't help the roll of my eyes and Jake catches me.

"Hey Bells! What are you over there rolling your eyes for?!"

"Gee Jake, I don't know? Maybe from watching you guys acting like typical teenage boys? The fact that you're huge doesn't make it comical at all." And at this I giggle, Emily laughs, I get a snort from Paul, what can only be described as a guffaw from Jared, Embrys usual shy smile and a pout from Jake.

"Aw come on Bells that's not fair! I'm allowed to be a typical teenage guy, I still am one; and I'm only huge 'cause of the fact that I'm true alpha." That makes me do a double take.

"Wait, I thought _Sam_ was alpha?"

"Oh he is, but he wasn't _meant_ to be. I'm the great-grandson of Ephriam Black, but I don't want to be alpha. Once I'm older Sam will turn it over to me, but for now we're happy with the way things are."

"Huh. So should I be calling you _Chief_Jacob?" He laughs at that.

"Sure, sure Bells. I think I'd like that!" And then he gives me a wink. Boys! They're incorrigible! Before I can find an object to throw at him Jasper and Sam walk back in.

"Everything ok in here?" Jasper asks. He must have felt my frustration at Jake and the inability to find a missile. Seeing the look on my face Jake bursts out laughing as Jasper starts looking back and forth between us before shaking his head in amusement.

"You want me to smack him one for you darlin'?"

"_Hey_! No fair, you can't sic your vampire boyfriend on me Bells. That's_cheating_!"

"How is it cheating Jake? I, surely can't hit you, I'd probably break my hand or something. Thanks Jasper but it's fine. I'll get him back later." And I give Jake my most conniving grin.

"That's scary that is." Jared says.

"Yeah, remind me not to get on her bad side." Embry adds.

"You better watch your back Jake, she looks like she'll be out for blood." Paul says with a laugh.

"See Jake, they get it. Don't mess with the human!"

"I'll keep that in mind Bells. So what are you two doing here already? Not that I'm complaining, maybe we can get down to strategy earlier and be able to enjoy the bonfire more." Everyone else nods in agreement.

"Come on, let's sit down and swap our ideas. Don't worry love, you'll be able to hear us from there if you need to finish up anything."

"Ok Jasper."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it. And that it is all you've hoped. As well as a yummy lemon! Also I still don't own Twilight unfortunately. Just the product of my imagination _

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Bella**

They sit down at the little kitchen table and start swapping ideas. Seems they're all in agreement over using the meadow as the location and, _reluctantly_, me as the bait. _Unfortunately,_ if Victoria knows that Laurent confronted me there she may balk at following me there too, no matter how desperate. Jasper must have felt my emotions because suddenly, he's addressing me.

"Bella, do you think the meadow might not work?" He ask, causing all eyes to fall on me.

I take a deep breath to steal myself and say, "not really, no. Laurent confronted me there, then the pack chased him and killed him. If she knows this, no matter_ how _desperate she is, she may balk at coming for me there." They take in what I just said and I can see all of them running it through their minds.

"I think you're right Bella. Let's think of somewhere else. If we can't then we'll go back to the meadow as our base." Sam says.

So for about a hour they suggest different places. As I listen, an idea forms and suddenly I blurt out, "what about the clearing you guys played baseball in Jasper? It's where we first ran into them and it would be symbolic to her and she might be more apt to come for me there than anywhere else." Again, all eyes turn to me.

"Wow Bella. You know I think you're _right_. It's also easily defendable. There are _plenty_ of places for us to hide and attack her from. It's actually _perfect_. Thanks love." All I can do is blush and give him a quick nod. As they return to strategizing, I tune them out while I place the pies in the oven.

Another hour goes by as they talk strategy and look at a topographical map, of the area in and around the clearing, Jasper pulled up on the iPad Sam handed him earlier. The food is finally all done and it's time for the bonfire to start. So I decide they've discussed this long enough, _time for some fun._

"Hey guys." Nothing, no glances up, no pause in the conversation, _nothing._ I try again a bit louder this time. "Hey! Guys!" _Still_ nothing. You know, for supernatural beings with super sensitive hearing you'd think they would have heard me! Now I'm getting irritated! "_HEY! HARD OF HEARING MEN!_" That got there attention! I chuckle to myself at the looks of confusion and surprise on their faces.

"Now that I have your attention, it's time for the bonfire. Put away the war strategies and stuff and let's get to gettin'!" They all start to look a bit sheepish as they get up and head to the kitchen to grab the food and drinks to take down to the beach. I hear Emily in the background laughing her ass off. Jasper walks up to me and takes my face between his hands and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Sorry darlin' we just got so into the plan making the time got away from us."

"It's ok, I'm just ready to have some fun. Let's grab some stuff and head down to the beach."

Nodding he walks over to the others and grabs a cooler full of drinks. I hate that he makes that look so easy. Vampire strength has to be so great, you can carry anything _effortlessly_. Shaking my head I help Emily grab the plates and utensils, all the rest was grabbed by the guys, and we all walk down to the beach. There's a little pathway just behind the cabin that leads all the way down.

This beach is on tribal lands so the kids at school don't use it, which is good as I know Mike planned a bonfire on First Beach for tonight. I can't have them seeing Jasper and, as they probably won't venture to our bonfire, they shouldn't see him. Sam and Jake get the fire started and as it begins to blaze Emily and I grab our food, knowing if we don't we won't get any. Grabbing our drinks and plates we go and sit down on a couple of the logs placed around the fire. The pack used this spot pretty often, or so I've been told.

"So Bella, what are your plans after graduation? Are you going to wait to be changed or try to do it right away?" She asks me. Jasper has come to sit next to me and is watching me intently for my reaction. I'm startled at first, surprised she asked me that so _casually_.

"Well, Jasper and I haven't really talked at length about it yet. I'm thinking I'll wait a couple of months after graduation, just to be able to put any plans into action and whatnot, but then I'd like him to change me. I know what it'll mean as far as Charlie and my friends go, but I don't want to wait much longer. I want to be with Jasper for _eternity_. Nothing will change that fact." At those words he drapes his arm over my shoulders and, using his other hand, turns my face to kiss me. A deep claiming kiss.

"Whoo! Go get a _room_ you guys!" Jake says.

"_Yeah_! We don't want to see that!" Paul shouts.

"Did it get hot all of a sudden? No wait, that's just _me_!" Jared jokes.

The comments from the guys make me blush and, feeling my embarrassment, Jasper releases my lips. I tuck my face into the crook of his shoulder so I don't have to face the guys. After a moment my face is less heated and I turn and tell them, "you guys are just _jealous_!" They laugh at this and the tension is broken. I'm going to_ really_ have to come up with something to get him back for today.

* * *

**Jasper**

I know I embarrassed her with my fervor but I couldn't help myself after hearing her words. The fact that she wants to be with _me_ as much as she does astounds me. So much so that she's willing to leave _everyone_ she loves behind _just _to be with me. It's humbling to say the least. It also arouses me to the point of pain. I'm going to have to have her soon. I don't think I can wait. The sun is just above the horizon, dusk settling in. She finishes eating and stands to throw her plate and utensils into the fire. The way the glow of the fire lights her skin and the light shines through her skirt, silhouetting her legs, makes me even harder and that _seals_ it. Standing up I grab her hand and without a word start pulling her up the pathway back towards the house.

"Jasper? What on _earth_ are you doing? Where are we going?" I don't pause, don't acknowledge her at all. She must finally sense my mood because_ suddenly _I'm hit with a strong dose of lust coming from her and can _smell_ her arousal. _Nope_! The house is too far. I pull her off the path and picking her up, she wraps her legs around my waist. I carry her- due to the shoes she's wearing- deep enough into the forest to be out of sight of the bonfire and hearing of the others.

When I _finally_ stop, I push her up against a tree. The look in her eyes can only be described as _carnal_, probably matching the look in mine. Before she has time to think, I'm on her. Pinning her body to the tree with mine I grind my hips into hers, letting her feel my erection hitting that most sensitive of places, causing a delicious friction making us both moan in pleasure. Grabbing her hands I move them from around my neck and hold them above her head with one hand.

Taking her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss I let my other hand skim down her body, pausing to cup and squeeze a perfect breast, heavy with her arousal, before I move my hand down to grasp the material of her skirt and start pulling it up. The cool night air on her heated flesh causes goosebumps to rise and she shivers, only her panties and my jeans between us now. Dipping a hand down the front of the tiny lace panties she's wearing, I brush her clit with my forefinger before pushing it inside her dripping pussy. The feeling is exquisite, and I push in another finger, thrusting them in and out of her soaking core causing more moans from her. I need inside her, _now_! Letting go of her hands- which she wraps around my neck twisting her fingers into my hair- I quickly free myself, push her panties to the side and plunge inside her in one _long_ delicious thrust, my hands cupping her beautifully full ass cheeks. The feel of her _tight, wet heat _around my cock enough to make me growl low in my throat. _Damn_, but the feel of her is _pure heaven_!

She screams out, "Oh God Jasper! _yes_!" Crushing my lips against hers to help keep her quiet- we mustn't let the pack hear- I begin to move, slow deep thrusts in and out _over_ and _over_. I quickly begin to build, "hang on darlin', this is going to be quick." I begin to thrust faster, _deeper_. Driving us both to the edge until, with one final sharp thrust, we both tip over that edge into oblivion. Biting my bottom lip to keep from crying out she comes, _hard_, clenching around my dick like a _vice. _Thrusting a couple more times, I empty into her with a force strong enough to almost bring me to my _knees_.

Foreheads touching, breath mixing we come down from the high, slowly coming back to awareness of our surroundings. Gently I pull out of her. Sliding her panties back over to cover her pussy I set her on her feet, holding her while feeling returns to her jello like legs. I help her fix her skirt and, then, tilt her head up and give her a soft peck on her swollen lips.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me. Are you ok?"

"Yes Jasper, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, don't worry. I do believe I rather enjoyed myself actually." She gives me a cheeky smile. "Didn't _you_ enjoy it?"

Grinning I say, "Come now Bella you _know_ I did. No need to act so coy. I just don't know what came over me. We were sitting at the bonfire, you were telling Emily about wanting to be with me forever, then you stood up and threw your plate into the fire and the fire against your skin caused this rush of desire to hit me. I just felt the need to have you, right then and there. I really hope I didn't hurt you. I was a bit rough and you are still human. I have to constantly remind myself to control my strength because I could so easily hurt or even kill you if I move too swiftly or touch you too strongly." I look down in shame then. I could have seriously hurt her, I just couldn't wait and lost control a bit. She grabs my face between both hands and forces me to look at her.

"Jasper, _I'm fine. _I won't deny there may be some bruises tomorrow and quite possibly some scratches on my back where the tree bark rubbed it through my shirt, but otherwise I'm perfectly fine. _Nothing bleeding, nothing broken_. I_ promise_."

"Ok. Thank you for being truthful Bella. I don't _ever_ want you to hide things like that from me. I need to know if I_ ever_ hurt you. I love you too much to ever wish you harm. Even if it comes from making love to you too passionately."

"I understand Jasper. I'll _always_ tell you the truth. _Now_, lets get back to the bonfire before they send a search party. I don't fancy that _at all_." She says with a wink.

"You've got that right, darlin'!" I definitely don't want to put her through the embarrassment of being caught.

Grabbing her hand I lead her back to the beach, content in the knowledge that I didn't hurt her. We start to move towards the path when suddenly I freeze. I catch the _slightest_ sound of movement off to the right of us, the wind blowing a scent I had hoped I wouldn't smell again anytime soon, _Victoria! _Next thing I know she's running through the trees _straight_ for us!

"_Bella! Run! _Head back to the fire and get the pack! Tell them where I am and that Victoria is here!" She pauses for a brief second, fear on her face and in her emotions. "_Damn it Bella! **Go**!"_ She starts to run back to the pathway and I turn to face the on coming vampire. She's on me in a _second_, her snarling and snapping teeth in my ear as I try to wrap my arms around her, but before I can get purchase she jumps away from me, trying to find a way past me to go for Bella.

* * *

**Bella**

Oh my God! I have to _hurry_! I run as fast as I can in these damn flats towards the path. Crashing out of the trees onto the path I race for the beach and the others screaming for help.

"_Sam! Help! It's Victoria!_ She's here and Jasper is facing her alone!" I yell as Sam and the others come racing up to me.

"_Where_! Where are they Bella?" Sam says as he grabs my arms to steady me.

"We went up the path about two minutes and then turned right off of it and went into the woods for about five minutes after that. We were on out way back when she came out of the trees to the right of us. He told me to run and get help._ Please _you have to _hurry_!" I beg. I don't know what's going on with him right now but he's facing that bitch alone and I'm _terrified_. Sam turns towards the others.

"_Jake_, _Paul_ come with me. _Jared, Embry _stay here and protect Bella and Emily." He turns back to me then. "Don't worry Bella, _we'll get her. This ends tonight._ I know you're afraid for Jasper but he's more experienced than _any_ of us and he can hold his own. He'll be _fine_. Alright, _lets go_!" And just like that the guys run off, phasing as they go. If I wasn't so afraid, I would have paid attention to what they looked like in their wolf forms but I didn't care about that now.

Walking over to Emily, Jared and Embry, they tell us to stand with the fire to our backs and then they phase and stand in front of us facing slightly out to the right and left so all angles are visible between them. Emily and I turn and face the trees, embracin each other in fear for our men. I won't be ok until I see Jasper come out of them unscathed and I'm sure Emily feels the same about Sam. After a moment I notice Jared's ears are swiveling, probably listening to the sounds of the fight I'm sure he can hear. I look at him and Embry in their wolf forms, something to distract me from what I know is happening right now. Jared's a brown colored wolf, not red-brown like Jake, but more a dirt brown with a gray mask around his eyes. Embry is grey with black spots, both are large. Embry is a bit larger actually. I watch the two wolves, waiting for anything to indicate something went wrong. I couldn't _live_ if I lost Jasper. All any of us can do now, _is wait, but waiting is the hardest part._

* * *

**Jasper**

After her failed attempt to get by me she stands about ten feet away and tries a _different_ tactic.

"So Major, are you enjoying your brothers _left overs_? I would have thought you above lowering yourself to be with a _human_. The great _God of War _with a fragile little girl. I would have figured you being into someone less..._breakable_." She says, trying to taunt me into anger, which is a mistake. If she knows who I am, which she must by the title she used, she should know I won't fall for it.

"Obviously you know my reputation by the title you just gave me, so you know _fuckin' _well your taunts aren't going to work so why don't you just shut up and get on with it already? We both know you're going to lose this fight. No one has_ ever_ beaten me, _no one."_

"Well there's always a first time for everything. By the time I'm done with you and that little _bitch_ that got my mate killed, you're going to _wish_ for death!" She says with a snarl.

"If you're done with your posing? I'm tired of these games. I have a mate to get back to and you're waisting my time." I say with a chuckle. At which her snarl becomes louder. She's losing control and this will work to my advantage. They don't call me the God of War for nothing. I've _never_ lost a battle, _never_ a fight and I'm not about to start _now_.

We begin circling each other, watching for weaknesses. This is the chance we've been waiting for and I'm not _about_ to let it pass me by. She _damn_ well dies,_ tonight_! I can hear three members of the pack coming through the trees but she's too distracted trying to figure a way past me and by the time she realizes her mistake,_ it's too late._ Sam and Jake burst from the trees behind and on her left side while Paul comes from the right. With me at her front she has _nowhere_ to go. In desperation she launches herself at me, but I'm ready. I dodge her easily and as she passes me, using her momentum, I grab her head and launch myself onto her back. As we fall to the ground, me pretty much _standing_ on her, I start to twist and in _seconds_ her head is off in my hands.

I jump back up and let the others have at her body. The sound of their teeth on marble like flesh is _loud_ and _grating_, but I more than welcome the sounds as it means our enemy is defeated.

"So Victoria, how does it feel to watch yourself be ripped into _pieces?_ I _warned_ you that this would be how it ends, _no one _beats me. _Many _have tried, _all _have failed. Too bad you won't live to serve as a warning to any others who think to one day best me." I taunt her, fully aware that she can hear every word.

Once her body is ripped apart each wolf grabs a piece carrying it back to the bonfire. I grab the leg they left and with her head in the other hand I follow behind. Jared and Embry are there in wolf form, the girls behind them, facing the trees with the fire to their backs. That was a smart move on the boys parts and I can't help but be impressed. Before we step out of the trees Sam, Paul and Jake phase back to human form, pulling their pants, which they usually have tied to their legs, on. Then they walk to the fire and each launch their piece of the angry red-head into it and watch as the purple smoke from her burning body floats into the night sky. Before I add my pieces I cant help but taunt her one last time.

"You're lucky I just want you dead and gone, _otherwise_ I would bury your head somewhere and let you live on without your body, a fitting torment for_ you._ After all, I'm sure you planned much _worse_ for Bella. _Goodbye Victoria, _may you enjoy_ all_ the fires of hell." And with those final words I launch the bitches leg and her head onto the fire, reveling in the knowledge that my enemy is defeated and my mate is _safe_. Victoria is _gone_. It's finally _over_.

I turn just in time to catch Bella as she launches herself at me. She grabs my face and starts checking me over for any injury. Satisfied she kisses me with desperation, clearly letting her fear take control. Tears are streaming down her face and I grab her to me trying to sooth her fears. I carry her over to one of the logs next to the fire and sit down with her wrapped tightly in my arms.

"Bella love it's ok,_ I'm ok._ She didn't hurt me, I _promise_. It's over darlin', _it's over. _She's _gone_. She'll _never_ threaten you _again_." At those words her cries start to dwindle, slowing until they're nothing but quiet whimpers. I look up to see Sam holding Emily close, reassuring her in a similar fashion to how I am Bella. The others are highfiving while they tell Jared and Embry everything that happened.

I can't help but think about what might have happened if Victoria had acted while I was having sex with Bella. I was distracted then and it could have cost us both. Thank God she didn't. Now it's over and Bella's safe. I kiss the top of her head and revel in the feel of her taking comfort in my arms.

* * *

**Bella**

Emily's gasp draws my attention and I watch as first Sam, then Jake and Paul- all back in human form- come out of the trees, each carrying a part of what I_ hope_ is Victoria. Right behind them is Jasper. When I see him with her head and a leg I breathe a sigh of relief but _then_ the shock kicks in. I watch as he says something to her, which I _know_ she can hear as she isn't fully dead until_ all _of her burns. _Then_, as he turned to face me after tossing the last pieces of her on the fire, I felt the extreme need to be in his arms. Rushing across the sand I launch myself into his arms and feel the dam burst. He carries me over to one of the logs by the fire and sits down with me on his lap, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

The heart wrenching sobs coming from me, and his soothing words mingle together until I can't cry anymore. The feel of his arms around me help sooth my nerves and banish the fear of losing him and I feel myself drifting off. The next time I'm conscious of my surroundings I'm in my bed with Jasper laying next to me, holding me close, eyes on my face as he gauges my emotions. Looking past him to the window I can see it's still dark outside.

"How long was I asleep?"

Tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear he says, "about two hours. It's only ten. Do you want to get up and talk about what happened, or go back to sleep?"

"There isn't anything to talk about. That crazy bitch is dead and we're safe from her now. Now we can talk about the future. About what will happen after I graduate." I watch the emotions flit across his face before it settles on apprehension.

"I'm sure you want to go to college now that you don't have to worry about Victoria. I'll understand if you want me to go, after all I don't have to watch you anymore to keep you safe. I'll get dressed and head out." What an _idiot_! I grab his hand before he gets up.

"Where exactly in_ any _of what I said did you get that I didn't want to be with you any longer? You know for a smart man, you can sure be _dumb _sometimes._ I love you_. I want to be with you for _eternity. None _of that has changed and I still want you to change me after graduation. Our future will be_ together_; and don't you _dare _think about leaving! I know you don't have to watch me anymore but that doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you. I still want you to come here when you can. I don't need you to follow me to school and Newton's anymore so you can have that time to yourself but other than that, _you better be with m_e!" The relief on his face is instantaneous.

"I'm glad to hear that Bella. I'll be here_, everyday_, whenever Charlie isn't in danger of crossing paths with me. Now we just need to talk about what happens after graduation."

"We can do that later, there's plenty of time. For now, I just want to go to sleep. Join me will you?"

"Of course love." He lays back down next to me, takes me into his arms and I easily drift back off to sleep.

* * *

_a/n: and there we see Jasper's doubts in himself again. I wanted to put this here so you guys can understand that it's not that he doubts that they're mates, he doubts himself sometimes. Especially when he takes on that persona the God of War. That was the darkest time of his life and deep down he fears becoming that man again and that Bella will see him for the monster he once was. No she didn't see that here but it still gets in his head sometimes. She put him straight quite well though didn't she? ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: there's an idea in here someone may recognize from another story. I have to give credit where it is due. I saw the idea of why Leah may not be having periods and such once she phased in a story called The Alphas Seer by TextCrazy2011, this story is in my favorites, as well as her other ones, if you care to look. Give it a read it's a fun story and hot hot hot! I hope if the author is reading this she'll take my using her idea as the compliment I mean it to be, it truly was an awesome line of reasoning. :) there's also a quote by Kahlil Gibran in this chapter. It's not mine either. There's about a three month time jump. I've been using a 2006 calendar I found online for an approximated accuracy for my timeline. Victoria died the second weekend of March. _

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Bella**

It's the first of June. Graduation is just two weekends away and school lets out tomorrow. The past few months have _flown_ by. The problem, was everything that has happened within these months. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. The morning after Victorias attack I came downstairs to find Charlie in his uniform at the kitchen table just staring off into space. When I asked what was wrong he told me that Harry told him about the heart condition he was diagnosed with recently and asked Charlie, that if anything happened to him, that he would help Sue with Seth and Leah. That she'd need a friend, a shoulder to cry on. Two weeks later, at the end of March, Harry was gone. Leah phased in front of him, causing a fatal heart attack, Seth in the confusion and fear phased the same day. They're part of the pack now. Of course the official report is only that Harry had a heart attack, no one but those within the tribe and Jasper and I know about the pack.

Leah is miserable, she blames herself for her dads death even though we've all- including her mom- tried to tell her it wasn't something she could have helped, but _surprisingly_, we've become great friends. Mainly because when she tried to attack me in wolf form, blaming Jasper and I for her condition, I stood my ground and she realized I was a lot more than just some '_fragile human'_. We talked a lot about what her phasing could mean for her, her biggest fear is she'll never be able to have a family. I came up with an idea about that though.

She's the only female in a pack of non-imprinted males. The only ones with imprints are Sam, Jared and Quil- who is now also a part of the pack having phased a few days after Victoria's attack. So I think that it's a survival thing. She stopped having her periods after she phased and I think it's so those members who aren't imprinted don't fight over her. I've noticed how very much like a real wolf pack they are. The only difference really being that they're human. So pack infighting would be a really bad thing, they'd be too busy fighting each other to fight the enemy.

The reasoning I came up with as to why they'd fight over her? I think their imprint is the person most suited to spread their genes, you know how female birds choose the male with the prettiest plumage? Well in a wolf pack the females choose the strongest male and the males choose the female most likely to produce the healthiest pups. In this case Leah would be the best choice for the single males to produce the healthiest most likely to phase children. Weird _I know,_ but there it is. I think once she finds her true mate and imprints her cycle will start back up again because he will have claim on her and the others will stay away from her and she'll be able to have that family she wants so badly.

I haven't met Jared's imprint Kim yet. She doesn't know about the pack, Jared is waiting to tell her this weekend, now that the Rez school has let out, so she'll have the whole summer to process it. They have another year of schooling before they graduate so she'll need to know why he may act possessive when it comes to other males. I've noticed how Sam is always beside Emily when the other male pack members, or any males really, come around her looking all 'i_ntimidating_' and stuff. Warning them that Emily is off limits.

Jasper is the same with me because we're mates. It's the equivalent of, '_back off she's mine_'. It's like being with Neanderthals sometimes and I've often found myself reminding myself that punching him in the face would more than likely break my hand. It doesn't stop me from telling him in no uncertain terms to get over himself. Thank God Jared imprinted because all the flirting before then drove me nuts, because Jasper would get all possessive. The sex was always great though.

Quil's imprinting kind of weirds Emily and I out. His imprint is Emily's two year old niece Claire. Jake explained to us that it isn't romantic though. He feels for her as nothing more than a protector, kind of like a big brother. They may become romantically involved once she's older but for now, they just have a sibling like affection. She's fiercely loyal to him though and doesn't like it when anyone yells at him, or when the boys are play fighting and such. She doesn't know he's a wolf though. She's too young to keep the secret.

I also spent almost all of spring break on the Rez, which made Charlie happy since I was so happy. He just doesn't know the real reason I was so happy, almost everyday all day spent with Jasper. I learned a lot about the pack, still haven't seen them in their wolf forms though- we kind of forgot about it after Victoria's attack and I just haven't brought it up again. I now know the gray mask around Jared's eyes is _supposedly_ to mark that he has better eyesight than the others, even for a shifter. They can _literally_ run with vampires; and their teeth are perfect for ripping them apart as well.

They can hear each others thoughts while in wolf form but only Sam and Jake can hear alphas of other packs, which apparently there are others within other tribes- they just aren't wolves. We also found out, thanks to Jasper, that if a gift is used on Sam alone it still affects the _whole_ pack. They hate the smell of vampire and vampires hate their smell as well, so how Jasper and the pack can stand to be around each other is beyond me. Sam has what's known as an alpha voice, Jake does too to an extent but until he takes his place as alpha it isn't as strong, which can be used to make the pack obey him. Like say if Paul lost his temper and Sam alpha commanded him not to phase, Paul couldn't phase. That's why Jake couldn't tell me what that first bonfire I came to was about. Sam _ordered_ him not to.

I also learned some things about them that I only learned by observation. They're all fiercely loyal of one another. Mess with one, you mess with _all_. They see Emily as the alpha female and look to her for guidance as well as Sam. Sam isn't as comfortable being alpha as he should be and I can only conclude that it's because Jake should be alpha. They respect each other. They may rib each other and wrestle and play but at the end of the day, they _truly_ respect the other and what each wolf brings to the table. Including Seth, the youngest at fifteen. They are _truly_ a pack of brothers; and a sister. I also noticed that they protect each others imprints. Sam, Jared, Quil and by extension Jasper, can fully trust that Emily, Claire and I- as well as eventually Kim- will be safe within the pack.

Quil's grandfather, Old Quil, left the tribe a couple days before Harry died. No one, not even Quil or his mother, is sure where he went. He's just _disappeared._ He left a note saying he was going and to mark his words, '_the voiding of the treaty would bring down the whole tribe' _and pretty much condemning Harry and Billy. Of course when he left he didn't know about Harry's condition or that just a couple days later he'd be dead. Who knows what Old Quil might have said then. Probably that it was an '_omen of doom'._ Wherever he may have gone, I'm still afraid he'll cause trouble sometime down the road.

Jasper and I have been going strong. He still sometimes watches me at school or Newton's but not often. We both had a couple of edgy times though, when the feeling of being watched came back. It only happened twice but it was unnerving to say the least. Especially since we now know it's not Victoria. As it stands though, we aren't too worried about it.

Since Harry's death Sue and Charlie have been spending a lot of time together. At first it was just to talk about Harry and share their grief but recently I've been wondering if it isn't developing into more. She comes around a lot with food and other stuff. If it wasn't for the fact that I want Charlie to be happy and Sue makes him happy, I'd be a little irritated with her. I mean, I _do _cook and clean for him. _Oh well._

At the moment I'm waiting for Jasper to get here so we can talk about the plan we've made for after graduation. We've decided that it will be best to fake my death. This way Charlie will let it go, where if I just disappeared he wouldn't, and he'll have Sue to lean on. I'm not so worried about Renee. She'll cling to Phil for comfort for a little while and then move on. We were close, but it's not in her nature to really question things. I'm musing over all that's happened when I hear a light knock on the door. I know it's Jasper so I just tell him to come on in.

"Now what would you have done if I were someone else darlin'?" It makes me smile when he calls me that, his deep, smooth voice and that slight Texas accent do things to me. _Delicious things._

"Well since I knew it was you that question is pointless now isn't it?" I turn to see him with a smirk on his face. He knows I've got him.

"Ok, I get it. When's Charlie due home?"

"He's on the late shift tonight so not until the morning. Come on, we'll go upstairs and discuss the plan." I hold out my hand and he takes it, letting me lead him up the stairs and to my room. We lay down on the bed and get comfortable. This may take a while after all.

* * *

**Jasper**

I can't _believe_ the time is almost here to change her. It seems like it was just yesterday we were finding each other again in that meadow. She brings me out of my musings as she runs through the gist of the plan.

"Ok, so the plan we've decided on is that two months after graduation, sometime at the end of July beginning of August- we have Emily and Sams wedding the last weekend of July to attend after all- I drive down to Portland. I pick a time when the weather will be calling for heavy rains. On the way back I hit that curve by the Hoh River about thirty minutes outside of Forks, that comes across the bridge and it's supposed to look like I lost control and the truck went over and I was swept away by the current. That sound about right?"

"Yes Bella. Now we have to go into more detail. The pack will be helping us with this of course. So the excuse to go to Portland is that you're going down to take a tour of the campus at U-Dub, in prep for going to classes there next fall. The reason behind having to go at that specific time is that you will be unable to do so any other time before the fall semester starts and you can't go earlier since youre trying to save up some money from working the summer season at Newton's; and that you want to try and find a job near campus so you'll be asking for applications, that you want to be better acquainted with the campus and surrounding area before you're attending classes. Correct?"

"Yes." She nods her head for emphasis, letting me know she fully understands that part.

"You'll leave early the morning we choose, the one with the heaviest rains. You'll actually go to the campus so, if Charlie checks up on that for some reason, they'll be able to actually say you were there and took the tour, as well as ask for applications from a few businesses around that area. Then you'll come home later that day, the roads will be slick from the rain and we'll make it look like you hit the bridge at speed, like you couldn't wait to get home. This is where the pack and I come in. I'm going to meet you in Amanda Park and take over driving. About a mile or two before we get to the curve I'll pull over and Jake, Quil and Embry will be there with a change of clothes for you. This way we can use what you're wearing to scatter pieces further down river like they had been torn as you were pulled down river. I'll tear the seat belt to make it look like it broke when you hit. We'll make sure there's the appropriate skids since I'll be driving the truck over the bridge."

"I _still_ don't like that part. I mean I get you're pretty much invincible but I still don't like it."

"I know love but it has to look authentic. That river leads to the ocean and after a rain like what we plan on, it'll be rushing and it'll probably be thought that you were swept out to sea. They'll search but after finding just some pieces of clothing and no body, they'll call it off and you'll be declared missing presumed drowned. We'll have been at my house for a while by then. Since we can't leave until we know for sure that Charlie will give up searching. Afterwards, we'll head to Peter and Charlottes." The plan is to go there so I'll have Peters help during her newborn phase. I called them last week and they were of course glad to help.

**_*flashback to conversation with Peter and Charlotte*_**

"Hello?"

"Peter it's Jasper." I can practically hear the grin in his voice and know what's coming.

"Well now Major, if your voice ain't good to hear. To what do we owe this honor? Someone need killing? I'm down for a good fight, I'm getting a bit bored ya know. Which is why we were thinking about headin' your way sometime this summer." Typical, he's always bored.

"Well Peter this may take a minute so get comfortable. You may want to get Charlotte to pick up the other line." I can hear him yell for Charlotte before I hear her sweet voice on the other phone.

"Well Major it's nice to hear from you, what leads to this call?" It always made me laugh to think how different Peter is from Charlotte and how much they shouldn't suit each other but yet they do. Her sweet, gentle nature balances out his general abrasiveness. Where Peter is quick to action, suspicious, and loves to fight- which he's very good at and the reason Maria let me talk her into allowing him to live- Charlotte is gentle, trusting. They're complete opposites.

"Ok so you know about the Cullens-." Peter interrupts before I can go on.

"Yeah we know about the Cullens, and their weird diet. I still think you're a fool for eating bunnies and shit but hey, as long as you're happy I guess." He and Charlotte have always disliked the idea of killing animals for blood. They feel like most, that it's unnatural but it helps keep me sane so they leave me be about it for the most part.

"Ok Peter I get you don't like their diet, can I finish now?" I take his silence as assent.

"Ok well last March Edward met a human girl, his singer." I hear their hisses through the phone.

"He didn't kill her did he, Major?" Charlotte asks.

"No, he _thought_ he fell in love with her and her with him. Anyway, I attacked her on her birthday. She cut her finger and the blood lust that hit me from everyone else was too much and I went for her." Again Peter interrupts.

"_You_ didn't kill her did ya?"

_"No,_ stop interrupting! Let me finish. _Anyway, _I went away for a few days, came back and the others were gone. Yes, _even_ Alice. She left me a note explaining that she wasn't my mate, that Bella was and that I needed to stay and protect her because a nomad named Victoria- whose mate we killed, long story I'll tell you later- was looking to kill Bella for revenge. All that's been resolved, Bella knows we're mates and wants me to change her after graduation. We're going to fake her death and I need a place to take her during the burning and for some of her newborn phase. I was kind of hoping I could bring her there." After a couple seconds silence I hear them talking it out, then Charlotte comes back on the line.

"Sure Major, you can bring her here. Will we need to stock up on human necessities or will you be doing it right away?"

"She's wanting to do it right away so it'll probably be as soon as we get there, so no. We'll be leaving early in the morning sometime after we fake her death, we need to make sure the search is stopped and Charlie- her dad- has truly given up, she'll be staying at the Cullen house with me until then. It's a long trip so we'll be stopping at hotels twice on the way, more than likely one in Boise and then one in a town called Firestone, just outside Denver, before we continue on to your place. We should get there mid- afternoon, two days after leaving Forks. You still live in Elbert?"

"Yeah Major, well enough outside of the town no humans will discover what we are, but close enough to get supplies every now and then. Is she sure this is what she wants? I mean, it sounds like she's got family to leave behind and having to fake her death and walk away from them for good, knowing they're mourning her is going to be hard." Peter states.

"Believe me, she and I have talked this over a lot. She's absolutely sure."

"Alright then, as long as she's sure. I'd hate to face a newborn with issues over feeling guilty." I get where he's coming from on this. Her emotions, as well as her senses will be heightened until she can process everything properly. We're at our most confused, angry, thirsty, strongest and fastest in the first few months after awakening. Then the emotional upheaval will stop and the ability to take in new information at a steadier rate will kick in.

"I understand Peter. Hey, do you still have the horses and such then?" Peter likes to have a few farm animals around, reminds him of his childhood. He usually has someone take care of them when he and Charlotte get the urge to travel. It's usually another vampire, one of the nomads they met during previous travels that are also looking for a change of scenery for a bit.

"You know I do. I hope you won't get the desire to eat them though. I am quite fond of them after all."

"Haha very funny."

"We'll I thought it was." He says, his guffaws loud in my ear.

Anyway, we won't be coming for a couple more months. We have her death to fake and the plan is already set up for that."

"Alright Major, just call us when you're comin'." Peter says.

"Sure thing guys, and thanks." After a couple of "your welcomes" and "goodbyes" we hang up.

* * *

**_*back to the present*_**

**Bella**

"Ok so we have the plan set, now as it's late I'd like to go to bed." I grin and get up to get ready for bed. Coming back from the bathroom I see he's lounged out on the bed, shirtless and pantless.

"Looking good there cowboy!" He gives me a cheeky grin and holds out his arms. I make my way to the bed, climb in and snuggle into his arms. It doesn't take long for my breathing to even out and I fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning I wake to a beautiful bright sunny day. At least I know Jasper doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing him today. He'll be at the Rez with Sam until after I get home later this afternoon. Thankfully Charlie has the night shift today so he'll be gone around two and won't be home until about one am. How he manages to wake up early enough to go fishing after working so late is beyond me, but hes alwayd been an early riser. Shaking my head I get out of bed and get ready for school, I only have three exams left- in English, Science and Math- the rest of the day will be free periods. The only reason we still have a full day of school is to make up the last snow day.

There's a note on my night stand, "**_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."_**

I know he hates having to leave me, but at least in another couple of months we won't have to worry about that anymore. The reason I won't see him right after school lets out is that I plan on going to Angie's after school to help her with her graduation invites. Her family is bigger than mine. She has tons of aunts and uncles, cousins and grandparents to invite. _Me_? Just Charlie, Renee and Phil. I figure I'll invite the pack, Sue and Emily too. I wish I could invite Jasper but he's promised me he'll be where he can see me walk across the stage but not be seen. I don't know exactly how he plans that but at least I know he'll be there.

Angie and I had a nice talk while working on her invites. It's about five and I'm just walking through the front door when I hear a knock at the back door, knowing it's my man- he uses the back door so none of the neighbors see him- I run to the kitchen, open the door and I throw myself into his arms. The excitement of the day finally hitting me.

He laughs at me as I exclaim, "Exams are over! Today was the last day. I have a _week_ left until graduation and I can't wait. Our plan is in place and now we just have to wait for a rainy weekend. I can't help but think about the people I'll be leaving behind. Renee and Phil will be fine once they're over the grieving period. Charlie will be harder but at least he'll have Sue, Seth and Leah- they've promised me they'll watch out for him. My school friends will all be going to college in the fall so they'll have that to occupy their time. Speaking of which Angie was telling me today when I went to help her with her invites that she and Eric are going to be living together. I guess they decided since they're going to the same school, Rocky Mountain College of Art+Design, and they've been good friends ever since their break-up, that they should get an apartment together and share living expenses- Ben and her broke up recently as a counter measure to what they think will happen with the long distance I guess- so it makes sense she and a friend share living expenses, right? It's not weird they're exes or anything I suppose. They're supposed to be going to look at places and the campus right around the same time we'll be heading to Peter and Charlottes." Jasper just laughs at me.

"Bella darlin', _slow down! _I get it. You're excited. You're throwing so much excitement and energy at me right now it's hard to think of anything else. _Please_, I can only handle so much at a time, calm down just a little."

"Oh God Jasper _I'm so sorry._ I forgot! Ok, ok. Let me think calming thoughts and maybe you could throw just a _little_ calm at me to help?" He looks at me, unblinking for a moment and I can feel the calm he's pushing at me as I start to slowly calm down. I forget sometimes that too much emotion, no matter whether it's good or bad emotion, can be too much for him.

_"Better?_" He asks. I place a quick kiss on his lips,"Yes, better. Thanks cowboy."

"You're most welcome ma'am. So, what time does Charlie get off?"

"Not till late tonight. About one. Why?"

"Oh I have an idea, as it's such a beautiful sunny day, I was thinking a picnic dinner at my clearing, maybe followed up by me making love to you?"

"Mmmmm," I pretend to think it over, "yeah, I think that sounds ok." I say mischievously and give him a wink. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me to him, "You Miss Swan, are gonna get it!" I kiss him again, a long hard kiss then step away from him.

_"Promise?_" I say and laugh as I run up the stairs to change into something more appropriate for our '_date'_, leaving him standing in the kitchen, a look of shock on his face. Before I hit my bedroom door I hear him laugh, a deep sexy sound that makes me anticipate what's to come.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: when life gives you lemons, make lemony goodness! Also what's life without a little...drama? ;)_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Bella or Jasper, unfortunately. Neither do I own the lovely quote Jasper uses in this chapter. That belongs to Steve Maraboli_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bella**

It only takes us a few minutes to get to the same place we parked the last time we came to his clearing. This time though, I decide to walk. He could still carry me but I didn't think that would be fair since he also has the picnic basket, _so sweet_ that he made one up for me like a real picnic, and the blanket we'll be using. With me walking it takes us about thirty minutes to get to the actual clearing. He spreads the blanket out close to the tree line and starts removing things from the basket.

There's fried chicken, some potato salad, fresh bread, an assortment of cheeses and fruits, as well as sparkling apple cider and a bottle of water. I sit down next to him and he fills a plate with a little of each and hands it to me along with a fork.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome." He says grinning. He watches as I take a few bites of the chicken. After I swallow I ask, "What's the apple cider for?" It's not something I would normally drink as it's usually for celebrating something and isn't exactly the nicest tasting stuff in the world.

"To toast you being done with exams and graduating." He says as he pulls it from the basket and begins to open it.

"Well _usually_ two people are needed for a toast. You don't drink that kind of stuff. Would you like to go off and find a _deer_ or something?" I say, joking with him since I know he can eat and drink human food. He'll just have to go throw it up later, _gross_, which still confuses me. I mean, how do they have gag reflexes when they don't really need to blink, or breath? The dynamic of the vampire body is_ still_ a mystery to me but I'll just have to get used to it, since I'll be one soon.

"Haha, _very funny._ It won't kill me to have a _sip_. No, I'm _not_ going to drink blood in front of you while you're still human."

"_Ok, ok._ Just thought I'd ask." He puts a little, just enough for a sip or two, into two champagne flutes, which he also pulled from the basket, with the cider and hands me one. Sitting my plate down I take it from him.

_"To Bella, congrats on being officially done with school and being a high school graduate._" We clink glasses and each empty our glasses, the bubbles are refreshing to me but I know he has to hate the taste. I finish up my plate, drink some of the water and, while I put everything back in the basket, he steps into the woods to get rid of his cider. The _less_ I think about that the better. By the time he's back I've put everything away and he grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Let's go sit by the cliff for a bit, that ok with you?"

"Of course. I love watching the waves against the rocks."

"Me too."

We sit by the cliff edge, him behind me, legs on either side of me and his arms wrapped around my waist. I lean back into his embrace and just revel in the feel of him around me. Before long though, his hands start roaming. He kisses my neck just below my ear lobe and it sends a shiver down my spine.

"I do believe I promised you something." He says.

"_Oh_? What was that?" I say. He's going to have to work for it.

"I do believe I _promised_ you that you were _going to get it_!" And with those words he's tickling me mercilessly! _Oh my God_!

"_Please stop! No don't do that! Ahhhhhhh, it tickles_!" I yell, laughing uncontrollably. He's moved out from behind me and is kneeling over me as I lay in the grass twisting and turning trying to get away from his long nimble fingers, his deep laugh music to my ears. It makes me want him so much more. I can feel myself getting aroused at the sound.

_Suddenly,_ he stops tickling me, his eyes going black with desire. The laughter stops. Next thing I know his body is covering mine and he's kissing me passionately. It takes my breath away. He breaks the kiss, stands and pulls me into his arms carrying me back to the blanket. He pushes the basket aside and lays me down, re-covering my body with his. Our hands are _everywhere_, desperately pulling at the others clothes, _needing_ to be skin to skin. We finally get all barriers out of the way and he starts kissing his way down my body. Lavishing attention to my breasts before moving down to my already soaking core.

He pauses and gazes up at me. The heat in his darkened eyes is _mesmerizing_, I gaze at him, _fixated_, until he looks away and I feel his cool fingers parting my folds and then he's blowing cold air on my throbbing clit. "_Oh shit_!" I yell. The sensation causing me to jump before his tongue is there and then all my senses _shatter. _The feeling is _amazing_! The light flicks on my clit making me climb higher towards an orgasm I just know will be mind blowing. I'm lost in the sensation when he adds a finger to the mix, curling it in that come hither motion that makes him push against my g-spot. Everything together is almost too much. I wind my fingers in his hair as I start to grind my pussy against his face. I'm already so highly aroused and he's pushing me further and further, higher and higher until with a scream I cum, _magnificently! _I was right, _mind blowing!_

Before I can come down from the high he's sliding back up my body, impaling me with his rock hard dick-_no pun intended_. My back arches off the blanket pushing my breasts into his chest. The friction from the hair on his chest against my hardened nipples is wonderful! He begins to move, slowly at first but as I moan and writhe beneath him he picks up his tempo until he's pounding into me with deep, fast strokes. I wrap my arms around him, nails clawing uselessly at his back, I mean I can't exactly break his skin. I can feel myself building again so I lift my hips to meet his thrusts causing him to go deeper. I wrap my legs around him crossing my ankles behind his back, taking him deeper still.

I'm_ all_ sensation now and we're both so close, sensing this he reaches between our bodies to find my clit and pinches it in pulses, _once, twice, three_ times and again I cum, _hard_! Three more quick thrusts and he follows me the force of his release causing him to throw his head back, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, as he groans long and loud. My scream of pleasure mixing in and filling the clearing with the sounds of our release.

* * *

**Jasper**

Oh my God! What this woman _does_ to me! I could barely contain myself and got a little rough. I hope I didn't hurt her, but after a quick check of her emotions I have to chuckle to myself. She _definitely_ isn't in any pain.

"_Wow_! Jasper that was... _**Wow**__!"_

"That all you can say darlin'?" I say with a chuckle. Her speechlessness, heavy breathing and the satisfaction and happiness coming from her making me feel a little smug with myself. I _love_ that I can make her feel this way, after all she makes me feel this way every day just by allowing me to be in her presence.

_"For now_." She says, giving me a wink. She's become so much more open and confident than she was with Edward. This comes from finding me, her true mate and being comfortable enough to be herself. I know she used to be intimidated by Edward and the way he acted. His superiority complex, the desire he seemed to have to shut her away from her friends and keep her all to himself, and of course the fact that she thought he was good at _everything_. What she soon learned though is that we were all good at a number of things, a result of living for so long. We have _nothing_ more to do than perfect the things we enjoy doing and learn new things. That's why some covens like the Cullens matriculate so much, the younger we start somewhere the longer we can stay. With the age I look it works better to start in high school and go from there.

In the time I've been a vampire and once I left Maria, I have earned a few degrees- one in literature, another in art, I also have one in psychology; this one more to help me understand my gift and human emotions than anything else- I can play the guitar, piano, violin and the drums. I've written a few books, as well as learned several languages. I remember how surprised Bella was to learn all this but fifty years- which is the amount of time I've been away from the Mexican bitch-of moving around and needing no sleep, means needing to do something with my time. I know once she gets over her newborn phase that she'll find everything coming easy to her. She'll probably wish to go to college as originally planned and I'd like to take her traveling across the globe. We can learn so much more experiencing cultures than reading about them.

"_Hey_, were did you go just now?" She says breaking me out of my musings, her hand laid gently on my cheek.

"No where to worry about love. I was just thinking about what I want to do with you once you're out of your newborn phase."

"That's something I'm looking forward to too Jasper. I'll go_ wherever _you wish, as long as we're together. I love you _so_ damn much I practically hurt with it. It aches when you leave me and I want to finally be with you, _every second of everyday_. Never to be parted again." And with those words she rolls over on top of me and takes my mouth in a deep possessive kiss.

It's full of all the emotions I'm feeling too, _love, need, passion_. I love this woman with _all_ that I am, I will lay down my life for hers with no thought for myself. _She's my all._ Slowly she straddles me, gently sliding me into her wet heat. Sitting up she starts a slow grind, head thrown back in passion. She's so _exquisite_. Our second round of love making is full of all the love and desperation we feel for each other. A soulful joining of our bodies as well as our spirits. It's slow and gentle and just plain _beautiful_. Gratifying in it's intensity. Afterwards she falls into a sated slumber while I rub soothing circles on her smooth pale skin and watch as the sun falls closer and closer towards the horizon.

About an hour later she wakes, gazing about her confused until her eyes fall upon my face and she smiles, a slow languid smile full of love and contentment.

"How long was I asleep?" She asks huskily, her voice still full of sleep.

"Only about an hour, but we should still get up and get dressed. It'll be dark soon and I need to get you home." Her face falls slightly at my last words.

"Ok." She says in a small voice. It's going to be very difficult to get through these next two months. I want nothing more than to just run with her and damn any consequences but I know I can't do that.

"Don't worry darlin' this time will fly by, I'm sure of it. Besides, now that you're out of school we'll have more time with each other. I know you plan on spending time with Charlie when he's off, as well as picking up two weekdays at Newton's but we have all the time in between."

"I know Jasper. I just wish we didn't have to wait at all. You will stay with me tonight right?"

* * *

**Bella**

He gives me a quick nod. With Charlie not getting home until morning he'll be safe enough to stay with me. We get up and start getting dressed, sneaking glances every so often. Once done he gathers up the blanket, folds it and puts it in the basket then reaches his hand out to me.

"I know you walked here but it'll be faster for me to carry you back." I nod in assent and take his hand. He swings me onto his back and picks up the basket, moving the handles so it hangs from his arm, then grabs my thighs; and then he's running through the trees.

Before I know it we're back to the truck and he helps me into the passenger seat, shutting my door, before he places the basket in the bed and climbs in. We head back to Forks in silence, content in the others company. Once home he carries me upstairs to my bedroom, helps me undress and get into my nightwear before tucking me into bed and laying down beside me, wrapping me in his arms. He starts to hum some unknown tune and as the beautifully melodic sound runs through my mind I drift off to sleep, dreaming about the time when we can finally be together everyday, all day.

* * *

**Jasper**

I hated having to leave her before she woke this morning, _especially _after the way she felt yesterday, but it was unavoidable with Charlie being home. After writing her a note, which I decide to leave in her truck this time so she can have it all day, I head out towards the mountain range to hunt. Having nothing else to do I can take my time and enjoy the day. It's cloudy, but not raining so it's perfect for me. Once I get my prey, a large elk, I head home to shower and change. I decide to head to the Rez and hang out with the pack. They should all be there since the Rez school let out last week.

Sam, Jared and Paul are out on patrol but the others are around. Emily seems to be weaving a blanket, while Leah is cooking up what looks like some kind of stew- smacking Seth's hands with a wooden spoon because he keeps trying to stick his fingers in it. I can't help but chuckle at that. The other three are sitting in front of the tv, Jake in control of the remote, watching some kind of show about cars. Typical of Jake since he loves working on his Rabbit. I walk further into the entrance and all eyes turn to me.

"Hey Major! What are you doing here?" Seth shouts bounding up to me. His enthusiasm is hilarious. This kid is happy about _everything_, all the time.

"Just thought I'd hang out for a bit. Bella's at work so I don't really have anything to do. How about all of you?"

"We're just waiting for Sam, Paul and Jared to get back. Embry, Quil and I have the next patrol. They should be back around two." Jake says, getting up and heading into the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge. We all hang out watching tv, this car show is interesting and I wonder if I can find that 1976 Ford Mustang they showed on it, or maybe one similar. Around twelve forty I get a phone call from Alice.

"Hey, I have to take this, I'm going to step outside for a minute." They all just kond of nod their heads in acknowledgement and I walk outside and answer my phone, Alice's tone puts me immediately on alert. She starts talking before I can even say a word.

"_Jazz_, I need you to listen. I've just come back from a shopping trip and overheard a phone call from Edward to Carlisle. He's in _Forks_, Jazz! He told Carlisle that he wanted Bella back, that he was wrong to leave her and was heading to Forks to get her. Jazz I have to warn you, he may be up to something. We stopped hearing from him around three months ago, it's like he dropped off the map. _Also_, I haven't been able to get any visions concerning him, it's like he's using the loophole in my gift, like he hasn't made any direct or definite decisions. I don't _trust_ him Jazz, you need to get to Bella and keep and eye on her." Alice and decided that we would wait until Bella became one of us before we told the rest of the family. If I'm honest I'm still hurt they left, not just Bella but me as well, without a word of goodbye.

"Alright Alice, I'll do that now. Thanks for the warning, I'm going to go sit with Bella at work the rest of her shift. I'll talk to you later." I say, starting to panic a little. I need to keep my head and calm down if I'm going to keep from scaring Bella when I get there.

"Dont worry Jazz, I don't think he'll do anything until after graduation."

"I'll keep that in mind Alice. Later." I say and hang up before she says anything else. I need to get to Bella, _now_! I call her as I start running towards Forks. I don't like what Alice just told me about Edward blocking her visions and I'll feel much better when I have her in my arms.

* * *

**Bella**

Waking up with a groan I realize it's Saturday. I have to work at Newton's and by the time I'm off, Charlie will be home from his usual fishing trip. He decided to keep going on Saturdays to honor Harry's memory. Which means I'm going to have to wait until tonight, when Charlie goes to bed, to see Jasper. Which sucks. I hate days like this. Thankfully it won't be for much longer. Graduation is next Saturday and I'll only be working at Newton's so I'll have more time during the day to spend with Jasper.

Sighing, I get out of bed- I notice there's no note on my bedside table and I can't help but feel disappointed- and go take a shower, then, after getting dressed I head downstairs for some breakfast. Once done I head to my truck, as I climb in I see a note on my seat. Well that explains the lack of one on my nightstand, I pick it up and open it- smiling at the words he's written.

"**_I will spend an eternity loving you, caring for you, respecting you, showing you every day that I hold you as high as the stars._**" _Eternity isn't far away Bella. Have a good day and I will see you tonight. I love you. Jasper._

Reading this will certainly help me get through today. I fold the note up and put it in my pocket, just in case I feel the need or desire to read it again, then climb in my truck and head to work.

The day goes by slowly, the summer season just starting. It's mostly just hikers and fishermen coming in wanting camping supplies and bait and tackle items.

Around noon I take my lunch, heading down to the diner for a burger and chocolate shake. As I sit in Charlie's and my usual booth, I watch the people passing by. I'm about to take a bite of my burger when, across the street, I see someone who looks distinctly like _Edward_.

That can't be though. Surely Jasper would have told me if he or any of the others have shown back up. I'm sure Alice would have seen it too. I blink my eyes and when I open them again, the person is gone. It must have been my imagination.

Done with lunch I head back to work, determined to finish this day. About an hour later I'm ringing up another group of campers when I get that feeling again, the one of being watched. I'm starting to get _super_ weirded out. All of a sudden my cell phone rings, as no one is in the store at the moment, I pull it out and see it's Jasper.

"Hey handsome, what's up? You don't usually call me when I'm at work." When he speaks it's clear he's trying to control his emotions.

"_Bella_! Is there anyone in the store with you?" His tone has me on edge.

"No, I just got done ringing up a group of campers but the store is empty now. That's the only reason I answered my phone. _Why_?" I'm beginning to panic a little. His attempt to hide his emotions has me worried.

"I need you to go and lock the door. Don't unlock it under _any_ circumstances. Put up your _'back in a minute'_ sign. I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll text you when I'm at the back door. I'll need you to let me in." His urgency is clear, heading up front I lock the door and put up the sign then head towards the back.

"Jasper what is going on?! You're scaring me!"

"I'll let you know when I get there. _Remember, _don't open the door for _anyone_ but me."

"Ok Jasper but I don't like not knowing what's happening."

"I know love but I promise I'll be there soon. I'm about a minute away. Get ready to open the door."

I stay on the phone with him instead of hanging up, too freaked out to let him hang up. True to his word, he's knocking on the back door a minute later.

"I'm here, let me in." I quickly unlock the door, and the second he walks in I'm in his arms. He reaches back blindly to shut and lock the door and moves me backwards away from it. Wrapping me in his arms he hugs me tightly for a minute or two before pushing me back some to gaze into my face.

"I was so scared Bella. When Alice called me I almost panicked. _Edward's here_. She said that he called Carlisle and told him he couldn't stay away from you any longer and was coming back to Forks to get you. That doesn't worry me too much because he can't do anything for another week yet, but according to Alice he's been missing for about three months. That means before we killed Victoria. He's been blocking her visions somehow, she figured he isn't making actual decisions per say. Finding the loop hole in her gift. The only reason she knew he here is because she just happened to have returned from her shopping trip and overheard the conversation. Carlisle doesn't know she knows." I'm really freaking out now. Why is he here? Why did he tell Carlisle he wanted me? He left me like I was _nothing_ more than a past time! He told me he didn't _want_ me! The fear is quickly taken over by anger. Jasper senses my sudden emotional change and takes me back into his embrace.

"Don't worry darlin', I won't let him touch you. I don't know where he's been staying but I think it's safe to say that those times you felt like you were being watched were him. I'll try to find him, talk to him." This makes me panic again. I know Jasper is more than a match for Edward but with Edwards ability to read minds I know it would be harder for Jasper to beat him in a fight.

"_**No**_! No I don't want you to go near him. Maybe if we ignore him he'll go away. He's apparently watched us for _at least_ the two and a half months we've been together. I never felt like I was being watched until that day in Port Angeles so he can't have been here the whole three months he's been out of communication with the others. So what's he been doing? He also has to know we're together if he's really been watching us, _me_, for two and a half months"

"Yes but if that's the case then he should have left by now." I sigh because I know he's right. Edward might prove to be dangerous though so I don't want Jasper to deal with him alone.

"_Fine_, but if you insist on confronting him please take some of the pack. His ability to read your minds might give him a slight advantage but numbers would beat him."

"Bella I don't plan on_ fighting_ him, just letting him know that he's no longer wanted by you. That you and I are mates and he needs to back off." I nod my head because I know this is an argument I won't win. By the time Jasper has me calmed down again I decide it might be best to head just home. I call Mr. Newton and let him know I'm closing early, using the excuse that it's been pretty dead since after lunch which he accepts, and start doing all the things I need to do after closing- counting down the till, doing the deposit and sweeping an moping the floor.

As I head to the door Jasper says, "I'll watch you go to your truck, then I'll follow you home. I don't think he'll try to talk to you with Charlie there but keep your window locked until I call you tonight after Charlie goes to bed."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

As I lock up the store I watch every _shadow_, every _movement_ as I head to my truck and home. Edward doesn't scare per say, but I don't trust him. _Not at all. _As I head home I think back to earlier today, when I thought I saw Edward. Turns out, I may_ really_ have seen him.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this fic. It makes me so happy when I get a nice review or another fave/follow. Thank you all so much. _

_Disclaimers: all quotes in this chapter belong solely to Emily Brontë and her novel Wuthering Heights. Or whoever else as some quotes I find on the Internet don't have author names on them. And as usual I don't own Twilight._

* * *

**Jasper**

After seeing Bella safely home and staying until I was sure she was safely inside, I left her with Charlie sure she would be ok and headed to the Rez. I needed to talk to Jake and Sam and see what they wanted to do. None of the pack liked Edward very much after what he said to Bella and the fact he left her at all. Of course we're all glad he left or I wouldn't have had my chance but the depression he left her in, we didn't like that at all.

As I run I think about all the possible places Edward could have been hiding. He hasn't been to the house here in Forks and he'd never stay in the woods so where would he stay. He's only been around twice that I know of, possibly three times if that day in Port Angeles was him and not Victoria. I don't know about today though, I'll need to ask Bella.

So he could be anywhere between Forks and Seattle. With Carlisle aware of his intentions, but unaware of my still being here, then he would probably have told Edward to use the Forks house. However, since Edward knows I'm here and he won't wish to cross paths with me, my best guess would be the house in Seattle, out on Mercer Island. That will be the first place I look. I'm glad it's summer and the Rez school is out because that means Jake and them can watch Bella while I head to Seattle. I hate doing it but I'll have to go tomorrow. The sooner the better, though I know Bella was looking forward to spending the day with me on the Rez. She's going to attend a lunch barbecue with Charlie and then later on that night the pack was is going to have another bonfire.

Coming up to Sam and Emily's I slow my speed. I don't want to freak anyone out who may be in or around the house. I come out of the woods and there, in front of the house, are Sam, Jake, Quil and Embry. Perfect. They look up as I come out of the trees, the confusion clear on their faces- I did just sort of take off without a word earlier and now I'm just showing up again without a word of warning I was coming- and in their emotions. I also sense something else, anger. Something has happened.

"Jasper! I'm glad you've come back." Sam says.

"I was coming to talk to you about a development. Alice called me while I was here earlier to warn me,..." Jake interrupts.

"To warn you about Edward? Yeah, we know he's here. We caught his scent on patrol around not long after you left. It was coming from the direction of Forks. He skirted the boundary line, staying off tribal lands, and then left. We never saw him, just smelled him. We assume his gift enabled him to stay ahead of us. What the hell is he doing here?!"

"I'm unsure why he was here skirting the tribal lands but according to Alice he's back in Forks for Bella. He's planning on trying to get her to leave with him. He called Carlisle and told him his plans, Alice overheard. We assume he'll wait until after graduation but can't be sure." The anger coming off them and the growls coming from all four make me step back quickly. These guys are ready for a fight. They certainly don't like what they just heard.

"I know you guys are angry but right now he hasn't threatened her, let alone approached her. I think for now he's just watching and waiting. He has to know we're together though. I don't know how he plans to get around that."

"Alice hasn't seen it?" Quil asks.

"No, she thinks he's working around the weaknesses in her gift. He isn't making direct decisions yet. I know once he does she'll see it and warn me but I don't know how much time between her vision and his actions there will be."

"So what do you want to do? You came here for a reason, what?" Embry asks. He may be shy but he's damn smart and extremely observant.

"I want to confront him, tomorrow, but Bella has asked me to take some of the pack with me. She doesn't want me to confront him alone. I figure he might be holed up in the Seattle house, it's on the Seattle side of Mercer Island, when he's not spying on us. I don't want you to do this though without the other elders ok, Sam. As well as your alpha command that he not be hurt unless he attacks first." When Old Quil left Billy asked Sam to become a council member, it makes sense as he's pack alpha and once Jake takes his rightful place Sam will maintain his position as and elder.

"Sounds reasonable. I know Jake will want to stay and watch Bella in case Edward shows up here while we're gone, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah can help him. Paul, Jared and I will go with you. That ok?" Sam says.

"Yeah, that works, Bella is coming here for the cookout and bonfire so she'll be safe. The sooner I can talk to him the better, that good with you?"

"Absolutely. I want to make sure that asshole knows that she's yours and under our protection as are you." Sam confirms. I clap him on the back, glad he's on my side.

"Sure, sure. We'll keep her safe tomorrow, promise." Jake says.

I give them a wave as I head back into the trees at a run, determined to spend the rest of the day watching Bella from the trees around her house until I can join her I her room once Charlie's asleep and hold her in my arms.

* * *

**Bella**

This whole thing with Edward has me on edge. While the feeling of being watched went away after Jasper showed up at Newton's, it's back again so I know Edward is outside somewhere watching me. It came back almost to the second Jasper left to go talk to Sam. I know when he left because I could see Jasper in the tree line before I came into the house. It's early, around 3 since I closed early, so Charlie has just returned from fishing. He's a bit surprised to see me but after I explain the all of customers he understands.

I'm trying to read Wuthering Heights, one of my favorites, but it's hard to concentrate knowing Edward is outside somewhere. About thirty minutes later the feeling is gone and I can only assume that Jasper has returned and, upon hearing his thoughts, Edward left so he wouldn't get caught.

After dinner I head back upstairs to my room, the window locked for the first time since I moved to Forks. Not that it would truly keep Edward out but I know he'd have to break the glass and that would alert Charlie and, most importantly, Jasper. While Charlie wouldn't be able to do anything to Edward, Jasper could. That's the only thing comforting me right now, knowing Jasper will protect me with his life and, if Edward were able to get to me, he'd never stop until he found me and killed Edward.

I go and take a quick shower, more to occupy my time than to get clean. Then head back to my room and get ready for bed. I pick back up the newish copy of Wuthering Heights Jasper bought me that day in Port Angeles and try reading a couple of chapters but I again can't concentrate on it, putting it down I pick up one of Jasper's books- one of the two he bought me that he wrote. I get lost in his well written, thrilling telling of events from the Civil War. Knowing he actually did these things make everything so vividly clear and before I know it Charlie is coming up the stairs. Glancing at the clock by my bed I see it's midnight. I've been reading for hours.

I listen as Charlie gets ready for bed, as his snores start to fill the house indicating he's finally asleep. My cell phone beeps, next to me, with a text message.

_*hey, I'm beneath your window, let me in. XOXO Jasper_*

Smiling I walk to the window, unlock it and slide it up. He climbs the tree next to my window, jumping and landing quietly and gracefully in my room.

"Hey there beautiful. You ok?" He asks taking me into his arms. Of course I'm ok, he's here and I'm in his arms.

"Yeah I'm ok, did you smell Edward around the house?" I ask, just to see if he confirms my suspicions from earlier. He stiffens and I can feel the anger rolling off him.

"Yeah. I smelled him alright. I tried to catch him but he was gone before I even got close. I yelled out to him to leave you alone, that you're my mate, but I don't know if he heard me. Or if he did, that he cares." As much as I want this over, I'm glad he didn't catch him.

"That's ok. I know I'm safe with you. Graduation is coming and then we'll just have to wait a couple of months. Maybe by then he'll either make his move or get bored again and leave. Did you talk to Sam?" I figure it won't take long for Edward to get bored with me again, after all we were only together about six months the first time. Until then though I'm sure I'll still be a bit on edge. After all who knows, besides himself I think ironically, what Edward is thinking right now.

"Yeah, Paul, Jared and him are going with me tomorrow to Seattle while you go to the Rez for the barbecue." This makes me pout. Another day without him? I don't know if I can cope with that.

"Are you sure you have to go tomorrow? I hate not getting to spend time with you again. I missed you today. I mean I know I saw you earlier but we were too busy worrying about Edward. Why does he have to come back now and try to ruin everything. Surely he can see I'm over him. Why can't he just stay bored with me and go the hell _away_?!" I declare, getting angry.

"Believe me love I wish I knew. We'll find out sooner or later though. For now how about we just climb in our bed and I hold you while you sleep? He's avoided confrontation so far so he's not about to show up again while I'm here. Also, no matter what, we should all be back in time for the cookout and pack bonfire. Just have fun at the lunch cookout with Charlie ok." He holds his hand out for me and after a quick nod he leads me to the bed and, after he strips down to his underwear, we climb in. He wraps me up in his arms and kisses my lips, softly trying to reassure me with his tenderness. It helps calm me, or is that his gift?, and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Jasper**

She's tossing and turning. Talking in her sleep, telling Edward to leave her the hell alone. Reminding him that he didn't want her. That he told her she was nothing more than an amusement, that he had grown bored. I listened as she told him she loves me and that we're mates and that he lost his chance. This makes me happy, but I'm worried about her. I _hate_ to see her so afraid and I know I need to try to confront him soon. I don't know what I'll do though if he isn't in the Seattle house tomorrow. I don't want to have to worry about him while trying to deal with the plans for her '_death_' and moving to Peter and Charlottes. There's nothing I can do though if I can't find him. I'll just have to be prepared for all possibilities.

I grab her copy of Emily Dickinsons poetry and try to immerse myself in the numerous verses she wrote. Somehow I manage it because the next thing I know the sun is rising and I can hear Charlie moving around in his bedroom. No matter what he works or when he gets to bed, he's always been an early riser.

Placing her book on the bed I grab a piece of paper from her desk and pen her a quick note. Reminding her to stick with Charlie and Jake and the others once she's on the Rez. To try not to go anywhere with out a pack member until I return. If all goes well I should be back in time for the bonfire tonight. I know Charlie is going for the lunch Sue has planned and then he'll be leaving while Bella stays for the fire.

I also tell her how much I love her and ask her to see if maybe Charlie will be ok with her spending the night with Leah. That will keep her on the Rez for the night and surrounded by the pack. They, as well as myself, should be plenty to keep her safe. I sign it using one of my favorite quotes,_** "She is delightfully chaotic: A beautiful mess. Loving her is a splendid adventure."**_

After I place it on her nightstand. I jump out her window to head home, shower and change before heading to the Rez to get Sam, Jared and Paul. As I jump out the window I get hit with Edwards scent, it's everywhere. I want to investigate but I don't really have time and none of it is recent, it's clearly from last night. He must have showed up, heard my thoughts and left. Either way he's not here anymore, which makes me hopeful that he's gone back to his hidey hole and that it's the house in Seattle.

Once showered and changed I run to the Rez, Sam and the others clearly expecting me because they're already outside waiting.

"Hey Jasper, we're ready when you are." Sam tells me.

"Alright, lets go. Are we taking your truck Sam?" Sam has a Jeep Cherokee, perfect for Forks weather and carting around the pack when they need a vehicle.

I'd run to Seattle as it would be faster but we can't just show up at the house that way. This location does have neighbors who live closer than the ones here at the house in Forks. We still mostly had privacy but not the open layout like we have here.

"Yeah, but I think it's best if you drive since you know where we're going. Paul, Jared, lets go." He says, handing me his keys and we all pile into his truck.

When we get to Seattle I head across the Lacey V. Murrow Memorial bridge to Mercer Island. The house is located on the end of a street on the northern most tip of the island closest to Seattle. I park up and we all get out.

_Immediately_ we can smell Edward has been here. His scent is everywhere. So I pull my keys out of my pocket, we all have keys to every property owned by the Cullens or our other aliases, and unlock the front door. I know immediately he isn't here but has been recently.

He didn't hear any of our thoughts, the plan was made after his run along the Rez boundary yesterday and I told the others how to keep him out of their minds- show him something he won't want to see and I kept thinking of the poetry I was reading last night, just in case which was fortunate since it wound up being necessary- so I know he doesn't know we were coming. So he must have planned something else for the day. It makes me uneasy because Bella is alone with just Charlie right now. I have to get back, _now_! Sam and the others must sense my panic because we're all running to the truck and I'm peeling back out of the driveway, rushing to get back to Forks.

* * *

**Bella**

I woke to Jasper gone, his usual note on the nightstand telling me he loves me and asking if I could talk Charlie into me spending the night with Leah, among other things. He signed with another quote I've never read before but it's a beautiful quote and makes me feel better. I was angry last night and, even though I tried to tell myself it was because of Edward, I have to admit some of my anger was at _myself _as well. It's like I draw danger like a magnet and yet _again_ here's a situation where Jasper and the pack need to protect me. At least he'll be changing me soon and then they wont need to protect me anymore as I won't be some weak human any longer. I hope he and the others will be ok today.

I can hear Charlie downstairs so I get up and get showered and dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen. He's sitting at the table, his usual paper and mug of coffee in front of him, worn jeans and a flannel shirt over a t-shirt- his usual attire for an off day.

"Hey Bells, you still going to the lunch and bonfire tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah Dad but I was wondering if it would be ok with you for me to stay with Leah tonight? We would need to take separate cars if I did though."

"Sure Bells, that would be fine. In that case I'll probably head over to Billy's after I finish my paper and coffee, ok?"

"Yeah Dad that's fine. I'll be there in another hour or two." It's 10 a.m. now, I actually slept later than usual for once. Noticing the time I can't help, _again,_ to think about the Jasper and the guys that went with him. I know he planned to leave at about nine so they'll have been on the road for at least an hour now. It takes around three to get to Seattle.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." He finishes up the last bit of his coffee and looks through the paper to see if there's anything else he wants to read, then gets up puts his cup in the sink and the paper in the recycling and heads out the door.

As I sit at the table eating my breakfast I ponder everything that happened yesterday. For some reason Edward thinks that I still might want to be with him, even though he's clearly been watching me and can see I've moved on. I can't understand why he hasn't just left yet.

Does he think he can win me back? That I would gladly leave Jasper for him? Well if that's what it is then he's _totally_ wrong. He crushed me with his words, stomped my heart like it never truly mattered and left me in pieces. Finding out Jasper was my real mate helped put them back together but if I hadn't of found out we were meant to be I would still be a shell of who I was.

I would _never_ allow Edward to hurt me that way again, no matter what _any _of the circumstances are now. I wish he would just stop hiding and confront me so I can tell him to leave me alone, but for whatever reason he's been hiding. I hear the sound of our mail truck pulling up and delivering our mail so I go out and grab it. I rifle through the bills and junk until I come to a letter addressed to me. My name and address written in an elegant script I know too well.

Panicked slightly I look around to see if he's here. I don't see anything but that doesn't mean much so I run inside and slam and lock the door. Making a trip around the house to check all the locks, satisfied they're all closed, I go back into the kitchen and sit down, laying all but the letter on the side table by the front door before I do so.

With trembling fingers I open the letter to see a quote from Wuthering Heights, he knows this is my favorite book, written in Edwards elegant script.

"**_Terror made me cruel..."_**; and under this he wrote. _I only said those hurtful things because I love you so much Bella. I thought I needed to say them to push you away from me to keep you safe from the dangers of my world. Please say you can forgive me and we can be together again? I love you Bella. You're my mate and I can't live without you._

_All my love,_

_Edward_

Reading his words, I see red. He loves me?! I'm his mate?! What _lies_! He says he said those things to save me?! He could have changed me, _that_ would have saved me! Funny he didn't say anything about Jasper. I would write him back an answer but I have no address to send it to. He didn't write a return address. Which makes me wonder, could he have placed this in my mailbox before I got out there? Slipped it in with the rest of the mail? I mean he is extremely fast so it's entirely possible, he could have just written my address on it just in case _I_ didn't get the mail but Charlie did. If that's the case then maybe he's watching right now. I don't feel like I'm being watched but that doesn't mean anything.

I pen a quick reply, also a quote from Wuthering Heights. After all, two can play this word game.

**_"You loved me-then what right had you to leave me; Because misery and degradation, and death, and nothing that God or Satan could inflict would have parted us, you, of your own will, did it. I have not broken your heart- you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine." _**Under this I simply write: _you know we aren't mates Edward. Jasper is my mate and I want nothing to do with you. I'm over you Edward. I don't love you like I thought I did. Go back to Carlisle and leave me alone!_

I don't sign it, or put it in an envelope. If he's watching he'll know it's for him. I head to my truck, making sure I lock up, and as I pull out of the driveway I stop and place the note in the mailbox, then continue towards the Rez. Luckily it's been about the hour I told Charlie I would be heading that way so I won't be early and he won't ask me if anything is wrong.

I try to shake off my anger as I drive. Jasper won't be there until after Charlie leaves, but I don't want Jake or the others left behind to sense something is wrong. I know Jasper has involved them and that they would have no problem helping me, but I don't want them trying to find and confront Edward without Sams permission. I know Jake is true alpha but until he takes his rightful place, Sam calls the shots and I don't want to step on his toes.

By the time I reach the Rez, I've managed to get over the anger and am looking forward to spending time with everyone. Pulling up in front of Billy's I get out and head inside.

"Hey! Where is everyone." I call as I step through the door. Jake comes towards me from the direction of the kitchen, a huge sandwich in his hand and I can't help but laugh. The members of the pack are always eating. I asked why they eat so much once and according to Sam it's because of their temperatures. They're_ a lot _hotter than humans are and so they burn a lot of fuel essentially and so they're constantly eating to replace the calories and such.

"Hey Bells! Dad and Charlie are in the living room watching a game,_ as usua_l. Everyone else is out back setting up the tables and stuff for lunch, come on, lets head out there. We can talk and it won't be as boring as in here." He says holding out his hand. I take it and he leads me back out the door and around to the back of the house where Sue is directing the placement of several tables. She pauses long enough to tell me hello.

"Hello Bella, it's good to see you._ Jared!_ Stop playing around and move that table to where I said it should go!" She shouts at Jared. I look and he's wrestling with Paul, but the second Sue yells at him he stops and moves the table, looking contrite.

I marvel at how easy it is for each pack member, including Leah, to move things like that by themselves. Their strength _still_ astounds me. I also realize I still haven't seen them in their wolf forms, except for a quick glimpse of all, but Leah and Seth, that night they killed Victoria but I wasn't _exactly _paying attention then. I'll have to remind Sam of that tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: ok so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was writing chapter 24 and had a devilish time coming up with a plausible reason for why Edward is acting this way. I did it, hopefully. Lol. Now, I'm looking for a prank to play on Jake I believe you'll see why in the next chapter but also because it'll be fun. Jared and Paul will be helping, so think like they might. Nothing dirty or gross, just some simple good old fashioned fun. :)_

_disclaimers: the text quotes I found on google images, just typed in love quotes and looked through all the images. The quote Bella tells Emily of course belongs to Emily Brontë. And of course Twilight belongs to Ms. Meyer. Not me unfortunately. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Jasper**

We entered Forks about three and a half hours later and I was so on edge by then, I was projecting my emotions on to the others.

"_Major,_ I know you're worried but you've got to calm down. You're making us all edgy." Sam says. I give him a curt nod, never taking my eyes off the road. I can't help the way I feel and I know I won't be able to calm down until I see Bella. I know it will have to be from a distance though because Charlie will most likely still be on the Rez. The lunch is over by now but he'll probably hang out with Billy for a little longer. Still I try to control my projecting and as I dial it down some I can see and feel the others relaxing.

"Sorry, I just don't trust Edward. I know she's well protected but I can't help but need to see for myself she's ok."

"Look I get it, believe me. Jared too. If that was our mates we would be feeling the same. So don't apologize. I want this crap with Edward over too. I never did like him. Too superior for me, like he was better than everyone else."

"Oh he thought he was. Probably from Carlisle coddling him too much. He was Carlisle's first companion after all." I tell them.

"I didn't know that." Jared muses. "Was everyone changed by Carlisle?" He asks. Sometimes I forget they don't know everything about the Cullens. We never really talked about them too much. They know my history though.

"No. You know I wasn't, neither was Alice. Just Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett - in that order. He only changed them because they were dying."

"So it wasn't because he was lonely?" Paul asks.

"In some part yes. Edward anyway, maybe Esme. He changed Edward in 1918, during the height of the Spanish Influenza epidemic in Chicago. Edwards parents had both already died. Esme came next. He met her when she was sixteen, treated her broken foot but didn't change her until later. She jumped off a cliff to kill herself after the loss of her baby. She's older than Carlisle in physical age, I believe twenty-six to his twenty-three. They had already moved her to the morgue but he heard her heartbeat and followed it, recognized her as his mate and spirited her away and changed her. Roses story is tragic and don't let on that you know if you ever see her again, she was assaulted and left for dead by her fiancé and his friends one night in Rochester, NY. Carlisle thinking she would make a good mate for Edward and not wishing to just let her die, changed her. Paul you can relate to her in a way. She hates being a vampire as much as you do being a wolf. However, when she found Emmett a couple of years later while out hunting, she carried him over a hundred miles to beg Carlisle to change him. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop from draining him and would wind up killing him. She recognized him as her mate and since then, she's been ok as long as he's by her side. She still has her days but otherwise she deals with her life a little better. Then of course you know Alice and I joined them after we became vampires." I can see Paul really thinking through what I just told him about Rose. I hope he comes to the conclusion I meant him to.

"Wow. That's actually pretty amazing. Carlisle not only fought against his bloodlust once, but four times. To save their lives? Just wow!" Jared exclaims. "But what about Alice? How did she become a vampire?"

"She was in an asylum when a vampire posing as a doctor found her and changed her. He was killed by James, Victoria's mate. See, Bella wasn't the first girl James tried to play his games with. He wanted Alice just as much back when she was human. The old vampire changed her to save her, she was James' singer like Bella is Edwards. In a fit of rage James killed Alice's sire and she was left to wake alone as a vampire. Her visions, which were why she was in the asylum- she had them even as a human- saved her. She used them to see how to be a vampire. She saw that she could feed off animals before she even met me."

"So Alice has always had her visions. That's cool." Paul nods in agreement to Jared's words then asks, "do you think that once I find my imprint, I'll be like Rose? Able to except being a wolf, controlling my anger better?" Good, he came to the conclusion I hoped he would. Maybe now he'll see that there's hope for him.

"Yes I do Paul. I think she'll be someone who will help you control yourself better." And Sam nods in agreement.

The conversation did the trick. I barely noticed when we passed the border on to Rez lands. Soon I'm going through the village and pulling up to Sam and Emily's. We all pile out and the other three head up the road to Billy's while I take to the forest and run through the trees until I reach the tree line behind Billy's staying just out of sight.

There she is, my Bella. Safe and sound and I can feel myself begin to relax. The ache in my chest goes away and my fear for her dissipates. It seems she can feel I'm there because I see her look away from the conversation she's having with Leah and look straight at me, a soft smile on her face.

I pull out my phone and send her a quick text: *_**missing someone is your hearts way of reminding you that you love them.***_

I watch as she pulls her phone out of her pocket, as she opens the text and as the smile on her face grows. I see her typing and then my phone pings with an incoming text: **_*I Love You; in the morning, in the middle of the day, in the hours we're together and the hours we're away.*_**

God how I love this woman. It's now when I make my decision. We may have made the decision for her to become a vampire, but that's not all I want. I want her to share my name, to become my wife. I've been considering asking her for a while now, she just doesn't know it. Now seems like the perfect time to ask her. The others would pay no mind if we went missing later, I'll talk to Sam and Jake and at least let them know so they won't worry. I can take her back to my house. With this in mind I turn and walk back into the trees heading back to the house, after I stop by Sam and Emily's to let him and Jake know what I plan, to set my plan in motion.

* * *

**Bella**

I smile as I read the text Jasper just sent. His presence is welcome after this morning. I'm glad he's home because I need him. Maybe we can sneak off during the bonfire tonight. I type a quick reply and after a few seconds I can feel that he's gone. The ache has started in my chest. Not incapacitating but just a enough to let me know he's not near me.

I turn back to Leah, we've been talking about what she plans to do this summer. She's determined to find her imprint, to test my theory.

"So what do you think Bella? Do you think Sam might let me leave the Rez for a bit. Go to Seattle and see if I can find him? Maybe I'll find him on a college campus or something." She says. Her excitement is infectious and I find myself getting excited for her.

"I'll help you talk to him if you want, Leah. I mean he probably will say yes. He can't very well keep you from trying to find your mate, not when he, Jared and Quil all have one. It wouldn't be right if he did."

"Oh Bella I hope you're right. Maybe you can help me talk to him tonight or something?"

"Sure Leah, if that's what you want. By the way, I wanted to invite the pack, Billy and Sue to my graduation. Do you think you could let your mom and Seth know?"

"Oh sure Bella. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to come. It would give her a chance to spend time with your dad. I'm glad she's found Charlie, don't get me wrong, but I hope they don't move too fast. Dad only died a couple months ago after all."

"No offense taken, I get what you mean. I think right now they're just really good friends, but maybe down the road they could turn into more?"

"I hope so. I want her to be happy." I hug her then.

"You know if they eventually got married that would make us sisters?" She smiles at me.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be funny. The vampire and the shapeshifter that kills them, sisters and best friends!" I can't help but chuckle as I think of that. Who would have thought it possible that the girl who was once so bitter could be so happy now.

"Come on. Let's head down to Sam and Emily's. I need to see my man. I'm sure that's probably where he went."

Imagine my disappointment when we don't find him there. After Sam, Jared and Paul showed up at the lunch and grabbed whatever was left, they and the rest of the pack - except Leah of course- headed here. Now the whole pack is assembled, but there's no Jasper. As if reading my thoughts Sam comes up to me.

"Don't worry Bella. He told me to let you know he had a quick errand to run and he'd be back shortly. In the meantime you can hang out with us." He says as he shoves a huge handful of chips into his mouth.

"Thanks Sam. By the way, before I forget, we never got around to you guys showing me what you look like in wolf form."

"Yeah, we kind of got sidetracked didn't we. How about we wait till Jasper gets here? It should give Jared, Paul and I time to finish eating. That ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Sam."

"Not a problem Bella." And he walks away to go back to the plate he left on the island counter. Bad idea if he didn't want one of the others to steal some of his food. I can't help but laugh as I watch Jake do just that and steal a rib off Sams plate right before Sam sits down and at the glare Sam gives him.

* * *

**Jasper**

I head inside the house, running through the plan in my head. I'll need flowers- roses- candles and some type of soft music. Not Debussy, not after Edward. She doesn't like listening to anything Edward liked. I'm just glad she's enjoying music at all again. I head to my room and pick out the new Sam Smith cd I bought, Amazon is great for when I can't get to Port Angeles or Seattle. This should work just fine.

I pop it into my stereo, readying it for later. Then I head into Esme's flower garden on the side of the house and cut a good number of roses- pink, red, yellow; she even has an orange color and black roses and so I add them to the bundle I already have. I take them all inside and cut the thorns off. They may not hurt me, but Bella is another story, we don't need to take any chances there. Once I have that done I put them in water in two of Esme's crystal vases and place them in the fridge to keep them from wilting. I'll pop back here to set them out and use some of them to make a trail of rose petals to my room and on my bed.

Satisfied with that I gather every candle in the house I can find and place them strategically. Some on the stairs leading up to my room, others placed along surfaces throughout the entryway and hallways that we'll pass through. Esme took most of the decorations but left the furniture and such. Taking mostly only personal items. She likes to redecorate every time we move into another of the houses. I pull the ring box out of my underwear drawer and open it, inside nestled on black satin are my mothers rings.

When I went back, after leaving Peter and Charlotte, I snuck into the attic looking for some photos of my family and on top of the cedar chest I found those in was the box with her rings. I had assumed she'd have given them to David, but I guess- according to his great- granddaughter Jasmine- he didn't feel right taking them as I was the oldest. It didn't matter that they thought I was dead. The wedding band of course is just a simple gold band, worn with the time that's past. The engagement ring however is gold with a, what we know today as a princess cut, square ruby and on either side of it a single pearl. It's old fashioned perhaps, but I know that Bella will love it because it's understated and belonged to my mother. I place the box in my pocket, this way I have it on me for when we come up here.

That finished I survey my handy work. I'm happy with how the candles are so I head back to the Rez. The whole pack it seems have gathered at Sam and Emily's so I head inside, looking for Bella. I sense her before I see her. Jake is standing at the kitchen counter and as he moves, he reveals my love. She's standing there mixing something that smells suspiciously like chocolate in a bowl. Looks like Jake talked her into making a chocolate cake for them. I can't help but chuckle, their insatiable appetites are brought up and she can't help but make them something. I think they do it on purpose just to get her to cook for them. I know they love her cooking just as much as Sue and Emily's.

"Well cowboy, are you going to just keep standing there staring or are you going to come over here and kiss me?" She asks, not surprising me a bit that she knows I'm there without even turning around. She finally sets the bowl down and turns to face me giving me a smile.

"Well darlin' I'm not sure. You see you're surrounded by a bunch of overgrown pups. I'm not sure I can get through them to you." I say smiling back. Jake laughs at this and Embry and Quil, who had been standing on either side of her leaning on the counter, straighten and pretend like they're going to come at me.

"Awwwww Jasper you should know by now that their bark is worse than their bite." And at the stricken look on the three boys faces she lets out a giggle, followed by a full bellied, melodical laugh. She's laughing so hard that tears are streaming down her face. It has to be the best sound I've ever heard and I can't stay away from her a moment longer, flitting in front of her I drown out the laughter with a deep, passionate kiss. She gasps, opening her mouth to me and I take full advantage, thrusting my tongue inside her mouth to taste the sweet essence that is purely Bella.

I can faintly hear in the background the wolf whistles and cat calls from the others and so I slowly break the kiss, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Damn but I missed you darlin', when we didn't find Edward at the house on Mercer Island I have to admit I panicked."

"He sure did Bella." Sam says while laughing, in the background.

"I missed you too. And he wasn't there, because he was here." I stiffen at her words. Lifting my head to look into her eyes.

"Here!? What do you mean _here_?!" She places her hand on my cheek, in an effort to calm me down no doubt but it's not helping. I knew I had reason to be edgy earlier! She could have been hurt! He could have hurt her and Charlie. My mind runs through everything that could have happened and it causes me to shudder. I'm losing myself in the visions until I hear her sweet voice calling me back.

"Jasper please calm down. I never actually saw him. When the mail came this morning, before I left to come here, there was a letter. Here, I brought it with me so I could show you. I got angry when I read it and left him a note before I left, telling him to leave me alone and that you and I are mates. That I don't want him anymore. I know now it was probably a dumb idea but at the time I was too angry to think clearly. I answered him in kind, with a quote from Wuthering Heights." She hands me the letter and I read what he wrote her.

So he was saving her from our world was he? Or was it just _me_ he was saving her from. I need to know because this could help us understand why he's been watching this whole time. He could be hanging around, thinking he will be there if I try to hurt her. That won't happen of course because I'd throw myself in a fire before I'd ever hurt my mate but if he's of the mind that she needs saving from me, who knows what he'll try to do.

"I don't know what he'll do now that he and you have made contact with each other, so promise me you'll never be alone. If I can't be with you and Charlie isn't home let one of the pack stay with you or come with you to the Rez. I don't trust him, love." Behind me the others mutter their agreements. They don't trust him anymore than I do and I know they see Bella and I as part of the pack so they'll do everything in their power to protect her.

"Alright Jasper. I promise. Now, can we go outside so they can show me what they look like as wolves?" I have to laugh at her sudden change in subject.

"Sure. Lets go. By the way, where's Emily?" I look at Sam and watch as his face turns contrite. Hmmm what's going on here?

"Oh she's in the bathroom. Something she ate at the lunch didn't agree with her, I'm sure she'll be ok though and join us soon." A look passes between her and Sam, and I can feel the thankfulness coming off him. Now what are they hiding, I wonder?

She grabs me by the hand then and we all file out, one by one. Once we're out of the house Sam calls the pack to order.

* * *

**Bella**

"Alright everyone, Bella has asked to see us in our wolf forms so that if the time ever comes that we're needing to be in those forms around her she can tell us all apart so we'll change one by one starting with me."

At that Sam shifts, standing in front of us now is a huge black wolf with golden eyes. Next goes Jared, I already know what he looks like. Paul is about the same size as Jared with silver gray fur. Embry I also know from the night they killed Victoria, however I notice now that he's a little taller than the others being the third biggest of the pack. Leah is also gray, the smallest of the pack because she's female, that's also the only thing that marks her as different from Paul, her size. She's also the swiftest from what she told me.

Seth is tall and gangly looking, even in wolf form, with sandy colored fur. Quil is a chocolate brown with a lighter colored face. Last comes Jake, the largest of the pack. He's also the strongest, Leah is the only one faster then he is too. This of course is because he's the true alpha. His russet colored fur matches his russet colored human skin. His eyes are a deep brown and hold an air of extreme intelligence. He's as beautiful in wolf from as he is in human form. I look at the pack, all in wolf form now. As I watch Emily comes out of the house, she walks over to Sam and gives him a pet behind the ears as he lays his head on her shoulder. I love how comfortable she is with his wolf. Especially knowing it was him who gave her her scars.

"Thanks guys. This really helps." I say and they all start to amble away, changing back means they'll all be naked and I don't want to see that, but before they can all move into the trees we all hear footsteps running down the road towards the house.

"_Shit_!" Jasper exclaims. "Run guys! It's Kim!" But before they can all disappear she's rounding the bend.

She slams to a stop, a shriek coming from her mouth as she's confronted with three humans, well she'll think Jasper is human, and eight huge wolves! I know Jared planned to tell her tonight, he invited her to the bonfire, but I'm sure it wasn't like this!

She starts shaking her head and blinking rapidly, probably to try and convince herself they aren't real. I move to approach her but Jasper grabs my arm, stopping me. I look up at him and he just shakes his head.

"Let me. I can use my gift to calm her if I need to, or put her to sleep." I shake my head in acknowledgement, behind me I can hear one of the wolves - I'm assuming Jared - whining, clearly upset. Jasper approaches Kim slowly, talking in low, soothing tones.

"Hello Kim, my name is Jasper and I'm a friend of Jared's. I know what you're seeing is probably very scary to you, but I promise you have nothing to be afraid of." I watch Kim, searching for any indication of what she's feeling. I know Jasper can probably feel her fear but as I watch, she stands up straighter. Tilting her chin up she looks Jasper straight in the eyes and asks, "I'm assuming one of those wolves is Jared?" Then she looks at the pack members and says, "Jared, will you please come forward? I'd like to know which one you are."

I look to Jasper to try to get an indication of what her feelings are and see that he's completely relaxed and smiling broadly. Jared brushes past me hunched down in a submissive pose, crawling forward slowly clearly trying to be as small as possible as to not frighten her anymore. I watch in silence as she moves towards him, meeting him half way.

"I'm not afraid of you Jared. Please stand up. I swear I'm fine with this."

I watch as, instead of standing, he rolls over to present his belly. Sam comes up behind me then in his human form.

"He's showing her that she's in control. By presenting his belly." I nod my understanding never taking my eyes off the pair in front of me. Jasper steps back then and comes to stand beside me as we all watch Kim sit down in the dirt next to Jared and being to rub his belly, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth in what is clearly a wolfy grin. It's freaking adorable! After a minute or two he stands back up, gives her a lick and runs off into the woods. She laughs at his antics until he comes back out of the woods in his human form and she goes running into his out stretched arms, allowing herself to be pulled into a searing kiss. The rest of us breathe a collective sigh of relief, the potential crisis this could have caused, avoided. For now. She still had to find out what Jasper is.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: wow guys! 70 reviews! Thanks so much! I'd love to hear from anyone who is following my story or has favorited it but hasn't reviewed. Even if it's just once to tell me what you think so far. :)_

_disclaimers: I don't own Twilight. :( I may say something in here that may offend someone. I want you to know that I looked up some things about the Quileutes through a website and took from my own experiences through tv shows and movies and felt a general consensus about some things dealing with Native Americans so I decided to sort of address it here. If it offends you I'm sorry, that of course is not my intention._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Bella**

Now that the drama is over Jasper takes my hand and we all head back inside or, in the case of the pack, to phase back.

"Hey Emily, would you like some help with the food for the bonfire?" I ask. Looking for something to help occupy my time until we head down to the beach. The cake I was making is in the oven already, my having put it in there before we went outside, but there are other things needing to be made I'm sure.

"Sure Bella, that would be great." She says with a smile. "How about you pull out the hamburger and season it and start making patties? Sam's going to grill it all down on the beach later."

"Alright. Oh and by the way," I lean in so she can hear me but hopefully no one else can, they all have supernatural hearing after all and, though he doesn't seem to be paying attention but looks like he's running through something in his head, Jasper is just on the other side of her breakfast island, "your secret is safe with me until you and Sam are ready to tell everyone."

"Thanks Bella. I just started having the morning sickness this morning. We wanted to wait until after the wedding and I'm only 9 weeks. I'm due the second week of January, the ninth. We went to the clinic Thursday to confirm it. However, when you're surrounded but beings with supernatural hearing it's hard to hide something like this, but the human members of our families don't know yet." She says while giving me a thankful smile.

"I understand. So when is the exact date for the wedding? With all the drama I keep forgetting to ask. Jasper asked me the other day if you had decided on the actual date yet. I know you want to have it at the end of July." She laughs at this.

"Sam probably put him up to it. He kept telling me to choose the date and let him know but then he would ask me if I had chosen the date yet. I could tell he was getting frustrated. I told him he could help me choose, but he said something about it being my big day and anything I wanted would be fine with him. If I'm honest I think he was afraid to decide anything and suffer the potential wrath of our mothers. I've decided July twenty ninth, it's a Saturday. I know Jasper won't be able to accompany you but I'd still love it if you'd come, the official invites will be going out in a day or two now that I've chosen the date." I nod my assent.

"Of course I'll be coming. I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything. The plan Jasper and I have chosen will be after your wedding, the first weekend of August if we can manage to get rain then. No matter what though it'll be the beginning of August, we're bound to get rain one of those weekends, it is Forks after all. We've been really lucky it hasn't rained much so far so we're due." I say with a laugh.

"Great! I'm sure Sue has already said something to Charlie. I actually think she's bringing him as her date." She says giggling.

"Do you need any help with it?" I ask making a mental note to talk to Sue about Leah and I possibly handling the bachelorette party. After all Leah and I are closer in age to Emily so it might be better if we pick something to do.

"No, Sam's mom and mine have everything planned. We're lucky we got to choose anything. Mothers right?" She laughs. I concur, my mom would be just the same way. So would Alice and Esme if they helped with any wedding I may have had. My mom never will now but who knows what the future holds for Jasper and I. We may end up getting married and I'm sure Alice and Esme would love to help plan a wedding, they're really the only ones I'd be able to ask after all.

"Leah is actually going to be my maid of honor. I thought she'd be uncomfortable with it but since you told her your theory about why she stopped having her periods she's been so happy. Jared is going to be best man and Billy is going to marry us."

"It sounds wonderful already. Let me know though if you need any help."

"Will do Bella, thanks." She says with a smile.

"You're welcome Emily."

"Bella? I was wondering..." I can tell she's struggling with the question she wants to ask.

"Go ahead Emily. I don't mind. Ask whatever."

"Do you ever regret the decision to fake your death to be with Jasper. I mean, you're leaving your family and friends behind. You'll never have a family of your own." There's no hesitation in answering her question.

"No I don't. I love my family and friends but I love Jasper more. There's a quote from Wuthering Heights, one of my favorite books.**_ 'He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.' _**That's how I feel about Jasper. Just like if you were to lose Sam, you'd die without him, he's the other half of you? Jasper is the same for me. I can never regret choosing to spend my life beside him for eternity. I'd die without him. If he were to ever leave me, whatever the means, I would _literally_wither away and die. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah Bella. It makes perfect sense. Is that how you know Edward isn't really you're mate?" She gasps and slaps her hand across her mouth. "I'm so sorry Bella, given what's been going on I shouldn't have asked that, I know you probably don't want to think about him right now." She looks at me with tear filled eyes, but I just give her a small smile telling her it's ok.

"Don't worry about it Emily. I can't let him rule the things that are said and done around me. He doesn't get to rule me." I say with a slight edge.

"I still shouldn't have asked," she says again, the tears now slipping down her cheeks "sorry, it's the hormones, they make me cry at the drop of a hat. Drives Sam mad trying to fix what's wrong." She giggles a little and wipes them from her face with the edge of her t-shirt.

"I understand and to answer your question, yes, that's how I know. I know now that the depression I went through was more than just a broken heart. At least more than one broken by a boy who didn't want me. I miss the Cullens terribly, it hurt me badly that they left because they were my family. They took me in no questions asked and made me feel a part of them and then left, without so much as a goodbye. The only ones who fought against that were Alice and Emmett. Of course I know now that Jasper never left. It hurts because it makes me wonder if they really felt like I was part of their family. I also know the only one who knows about Jasper and I, besides possibly Edward, is Alice. We'll probably wait to tell them once Jasper changes me and that says a lot because I should be wanting to tell them right away, so they know that I'll be one of them soon, but I want to keep it from them because I'm afraid they'll reject me. That they left so willingly because they were glad Edward had finally come to his senses about the fragile human." Jasper and I discussed telling them, but I never told him the full reason why.

Just then I feel strong cool arms wrap around my waist and cool lips press a kiss to my cheek.

"I love you that much too, darlin'; and I swear I will do all in my power to never leave you. Only death will be able to pull me from your side, and that will never happen. I'm yours for eternity, but why didn't you tell me that that's how you felt about the others? I'm sorry that you feel that way, I know it may not mean much but I can tell you that they loved you, that they still do and that they miss you terribly, well except for Rose of course but she doesn't really count. I felt their emotions every day after all; and Alice told me how much they miss you. I don't know why they left so willingly, you'll only find that out from them. Oh, and your secret is safe with me too Emily and congratulations." He says, eliciting a sigh of adoration from Emily.

"You're right Bella, he is a keeper. Thank you Jasper." She says with a giggle.

* * *

**Jasper**

When I overheard Bella telling Emily why she doesn't regret her choices when it comes to being with me, I was overjoyed. I now know I'm making the right decision in proposing tonight. I know they both thought I wasn't paying attention to their conversation, at first I wasn't but when I felt the anger start to come from Bella I tuned in and heard the tail end of Emily saying her crying was from the hormones. Hmmm seems Emily is pregnant, I don't know how I missed that. If I listen intently enough I can hear the second faster heartbeat coming from her body, nice and strong.

Bella telling her how she felt when she thought we all left hits me hard though. We discussed letting the others know, but she said she wanted to wait, just not why. Now I know why and it makes me a little angry. I know they love her so why did they willingly leave? Without any goodbyes? To either of us. I'll have to take my own advice and ask them. It may be awhile though. A resentment kind of formed when none of them contacted me, except Alice, in these last nine months. I'm sure Bella feels the same way. Maybe we can salvage the relationship but it won't be easy or soon.

I come out of my reverie and see Bella's been watching me. I love her so much. She's my everything and I can't wait to spend eternity with her. After placing a soft kiss on her cheek I leave the girls to their gossip, heading back outside to join the others. Jared has gone off somewhere with Kim, but the others are milling around, either play fighting or getting ready to head out on patrol. We have to keep an eye out for Edward after all, but they're just going to do a quick circuit and join us at the beach for the bonfire. Edward wouldn't be stupid enough to try something with all of us together. I walk up to Sam and sit down on the porch next to him.

"So Sam,with the summer holiday starting what are going to have the boys doing besides patrolling? I know better than to think you'll let them loaf around all summer." Sam smiles at me, mischievous and smug. As a tribal elder and pack alpha he has the responsibility to make sure the boys don't turn into what the outside world views Native Americans. As lazy, uneducated drunks with no ambitions in life. They're so much more.

Emily teaches weaving and art of the Quileute and Makah tribes at the local high school and community college. Leah, volunteers at a homeless shelter in Port Angeles on weekends she doesn't have to patrol, during the weekdays she works with her mother in the store Sue opened selling different preserves and home canned foods. They don't make a lot but with Harry's retirement fund, the life insurance they had paid for his funeral, and her salary as a tribal council and public works member they don't need much. Sam also makes a small salary now working with Sue and Billy on the council, to supplement he works as a youth councilor. Trying to help kids cope with things like divorce, bullying, etcetera- he's good at it, the kids really look up to him.

"Well I know Seth plans to go around doing odd jobs for any of the older tribe members. Jake is going to work on people's cars, he's really good at it and I can see him opening his own garage one day, he enjoys working with his hands. Paul is planning on working as a bag boy at the convenience store and Jared as a bus boy at the diner in Forks, Charlie helped out there. Charlie also helped out with Quil and Embry and gave them jobs doing simple things at the police station. Running errands and helping the dispatcher by answering the non-emergency phones while Charlie and the deputies are out on other calls. They're both really looking forward to it. Once school starts back up though their education takes the forefront. It'll be all but Seth's senior year and they need to work hard and graduate. After that they can do what they feel is right for them, go to college, stay home and get local jobs, whatever. I'm letting Leah go to Seattle for a month this summer, she and Bella asked me before you got back, so she can see if she can find her imprint. She'll be volunteering on campuses and at local shelters and such. I'm confident she'll find him when the time is right." What he says sounds good and I'm glad the boys will be occupying their time with something other than patrols.

"So you really believe Bella's theory?" I ask him, curious to see what he says.

"It makes sense. I mean, you told me about vampire males being able to produce hybrid children with human women. All of the male members of the pack can produce children as well. Why should Leah be a genetic dead end? Sure she's the first female wolf we've ever had but there's nothing I can think of to suggest she can't still have a family once she finds her imprint. I mean, we'll still just have to take everything as far as she's concerned a day at a time. Learn as we go, we can do nothing else."

I nod my head in understanding. Leah's phasing is unprecedented but it can help them learn new things about the pack, and why they phase and such. It'll be interesting to learn all these new things I'm sure.

"What about you? What do you plan to do after Bella is over her newborn phase?" He asks, the genuine curiosity evident in his emotions.

"I don't know exactly to be honest. I want to show her the world. I have to avoid certain parts of Mexico due to my sire, but I can still show her South America, Europe, Asia. After a few years I'm sure she'll want to check on Charlie. From a distance of course. Maybe come here and check in with all of you. I'd like to have a home base though. Somewhere we can go when we aren't traveling. The Dakotas, maybe Montana. I'd love to raise horses. That's what my family did when I was growing up, what they still do now."

"That sounds great Jasper. Listen, I know you can't actually be seen at the ceremony and reception but I'd still like it if you accepted an invite to Emilys and my wedding."

"I'd like that Sam. Just let me know where and I'll figure out how to be there unseen." He chuckles then.

"It'll be at Billy's. Our moms tried to talk us into a beach wedding but that's just not who Emily and I are. You can hide in the trees." I clap him on the shoulder.

"Sounds good Sam. Really good. I know Bella is talking to Emily about it so I'll make sure I know when, where and what time. Who's your best man? I'd like to see what he plans for a bachelor party." I say, knowing that it can't be a typical guys party with strippers and such, but I know we can make it special.

"Jared, as my Beta he's the perfect choice. We helped each other through all the tough times and I wouldn't want any one else."

"I understand. I'll talk to him. See what we can come up with, you ok with that?" I ask.

"Sure, can you make sure he doesn't come up with something over the top please?"

"Yeah, I can do that." I say with a chuckle.

* * *

**Bella**

"So back to your wedding. Where, what time, colors, what about your dress and bouquet, who's the flower girl, will you have a ring bearer? Details. I need details!" I fire off these questions like a machine gun, it's rare we get moments without the pack surrounding us. Just as she goes to answer Leah walks in and starts helping put together the potato salad I was getting ready to start.

"What are we discussing?" She asks as she starts stirring mayo into the potatoes.

"Bella was just asking me about the wedding plans." Leah gives me a sly grin.

"Oh Bella it's turning out great. Mom is handling the food and Sam and Emily's moms the ceremony and reception. They started getting a little over the top but thankfully Sam put his foot down on that. Simple and understated is what it will be." Emily nods in agreement with Leah's words.

"Oh boy, you should have seen what they had planned Bella. Atrocious! A beach wedding, with tents and such. No. Just _no_. We're going to have it in the clearing behind Billy's. We'll have a canopy just in case it rains but otherwise just some nice chairs for the guests, a flower arch where Sam and I will stand. Billy officiating. Just Leah as my maid of honor and Jared as Sams best man. Claire will be the flower girl, no ring bearer. My gown is almost finished, I went with a cream instead of white, with lace sleeves. Wait until you see it! I love it. I've chosen a heather purple and grey for my colors. We're going to have fresh caught seafood for the reception. As well as grilled chicken for anyone allergic to seafood, cob corn and baked potatoes- things like that."

"It sounds wonderful already Emily. Are you asking guests to wear any specific type of clothing?"

"No, just a casual dressy if that makes sense. It'll be at 1pm, reception to follow. As the invites will say." She smiles then, a wistful smile, one that tells me she's thinking of how it will all look in the end. I want this with Jasper, I realize. To marry him, not just become a vampire and be with him for eternity. I want to announce in front of all our family and friends how much I love him and just what he means to me. I'll have to think about how I can make this happen. Especially since the only family I will have then will be, possibly, the Cullens and the pack.

Our conversation drifts off, the three of us falling silent as we lose ourselves in our thoughts. Unbeknownst to us the guys have come back in and are watching us as we stand at our respective counters staring off into space. After a moment words begin to seep into my consciousness. It seems that those who went to patrol are back.

"Should we say something?" Jared asks, Kim giggling in the background.

"I don't know, isn't it mentioned somewhere you shouldn't startle someone in a trance like that?" Quil says.

Slapping him upside the head Jake says, "you idiot, that's_ sleepwalkers_!"

Rubbing his head Quil exclaims, "well _excuse_ the hell outta me! I was_ just_asking." Paul is laughing in the background and neither Jared, Jake or Quil have noticed that the volume of their musings have gotten our attention already.

Of course Leah changes that.

"If you morons are done hitting each other and whatnot maybe you can come grab some of this stuff and we can head to the beach."

Three heads jerk in her direction as one by one, the rest of us burst out laughing at their shocked and sheepish expressions. Finally they begin to move, grabbing one thing or another to take down to the beach. Sam grabs the grill last and we all head out.

Once we get to the beach Sam sets up the grill and Paul and Jared start the bonfire. We're all laughing and having a good time, the food is eaten and we're just sitting around the fire talking, when suddenly Jasper pulls away from me.

"I have to go do something really quick love, can you stay here with the others? I promise I'll be back as fast as I can." Bemused by his sudden urgency to leave all I can do is nod my head. Looking at Emily and Leah for any clue that they know what's going on, but they look just as confused as I do.

"Ok Jasper. Hurry back though will you?"

"Of course darlin'." He gives Sam and Jake a knowing look before he flits off into the trees.

"What in the world was that about." I ask to no one in particular.

"Don't worry Bella, it's nothing bad. He'll be back shortly." Sam tells me. Obviously he knows what's going on so I'll just have to trust Jasper and wait and see what he's up to.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: here it is, the big moment, complete with a little lemony goodness. Sorry I didn't post it yesterday but laundry and dishes are inevitable. :) I usually italicize my quotes. There's one in here that I didn't can you find it and tell me what it's from? Hint: Bella would love it. ;)_

_disclaimers: the usual, I don't own it yada yada yada._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Jasper**

As I run back to the house to finish the set up for my proposal to Bella I think about what I'm going to say to her. It all has to be perfect. Running up to the front door I head inside, get the roses out of the fridge and place one of the vases on one of the side tables to the right of the entry way. Pulling out about a two dozen, I cut a lot of them after all because Esme's garden is huge, I start pulling off the petals dropping them from the door to the top of the steps.

I grab a dozen from the second vase and drop these from the top of the steps to my bedroom door, then running back downstairs I grab the second vase itself and place it on my dresser removing about another dozen stems from it and placing those petals on and around my bed. I then begin to light the candles, gathering the now empty stems as I move back down the steps, lighting candles as I go.

Once I have all the candles lit, I throw the empty stems in the trash in the kitchen and survey my handy work. It's beautiful. With the sun setting the orange glow of the dying light added to the glow of the candles gives the house an ethereal look.

Satisfied I head back out the door and run back to the Rez. She's sitting just where I left her, talking to Leah. The glow from the fire light dancing off the mahogany of her hair lighting the red in it and making it look like liquid silk. How did I get so lucky? I watch as she throws her head back in a full belly laugh at something Leah has told her. With a smile on my face I walk up behind her.

"Bella love? I want to show you something. Will you come with me?" She turns around, a beautiful smile on her face and places her hand in my outstretched one.

"Of course Jasper, I'd go anywhere with you." We tell the others goodnight and I walk with her to the edge of the trees.

"I'm going to carry you ok? We're heading to my house. It's close but still too far for you to walk." I say as I swing her up onto my back.

"Ok." She wraps her arms around my neck and I grab the bottom of her thighs to steady her.

"Ready?" She nods and I'm off. Racing through the trees and hoping that she will love what I've done and say yes.

* * *

**Bella**

I don't know what's going on but I'm excited. It seems as if Jasper may have a surprise for me. Usually I hate surprises but he doesn't do it often, maybe three times- this will make four- in the past few months, so I'll go with it this time.

As we come up on the house I see a soft glow through the windows mixing with the light of the disappearing sun. As we get closer I can see it's lit candles inside. What on earth does he have planned? He sets me down at the front door and turns to face me. He looks nervous, but excited and I can't help but give him a smile.

Smiling back he turns back to the door, opens it and steps aside. "After you." He says and I step inside only to come to an immediate halt. There are candles everywhere. On every surface within my line of sight. On a side table to my right there's a vase full of the most beautiful roses. More roses were used I can see, as I'm walking on a path of rose petals.

I move further inside and see the candles and rose petal path are leading up the stairs. He comes up behind me and I turn to see a look of apprehension on his face.

"Do you like it?" He whispers. All I can do is nod. The sight before me has stolen my capacity for speech. The whole scene is breathtaking. With a smile, he grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs, pausing at the door to his room. Slowly, he opens the door, moving aside so I can enter before him, and I gasp. Inside are more candles and, around and on the bed is a layer of rose petals.

I turn around to face him only to find him on bended knee, a small black box in his left hand. He takes my left hand in his right and begins to speak.

"Isabella Swan, You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on. The day I saw you again, in that meadow, I knew Alice was right and you would be it for me. My eternity will be cold and desolate if you were not to be by my side. Will you do me the extraordinary honor, of consenting to be my wife?" Tears well in my eyes, blurring the scene around me. Before I know it I'm shaking my head, "_yes!_ Oh Jasper, yes! I will marry you! Oh God I love you!" He stands and swoops me into a fierce hug, kissing me with all the love and joy he can muster.

He breaks the kiss, sets me down and opens the box. I see a beautiful gold ring, set with a princess cut ruby with a pearl on each side, with it is a simple gold wedding band. He pulls the engagement ring out of the box, sets the box on his bedside table and slips it on my left ring finger. It's, amazingly, a perfect fit.

"These rings were my mothers. I know they're old fashioned, but..." I place my finger on his lips, silencing him.

"They're beautiful and perfect. I'm honored to wear your mothers ring and I will wear that wedding band as well. We'll just have to wait until I get over my newborn phase, right?" I assure him. He laughs then and kisses me again. A kiss that's sweet and passionate and full of love and joy. It says so much without him having to say anything at all.

The kiss of course leads to more. Soon we're pulling each others clothes off in our desperation to be skin to skin. We fall upon the bed on our sides, arms and legs tangled, laughing as some rose petals get bounced up off the bed. He places soft kisses all over my face- forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin- before moving along my jaw and back to my lips.

He rolls me over onto my back, moving so he's hovering over me. The need in my belly intensifying as he gazes down at me with such love it's heart wrenching. I need this man like I need air to breathe. Most would wish to take this moment slowly, to revel in the love felt for one another, Jasper and I are not most. I wish to have him ravish me, to show me how happy he is in this moment by the sheer desperate way in which he gives and takes pleasure from my body and me from his.

I get my wish as he kisses his way down to my arousal heavy breasts, lifting one he sucks my nipple into his mouth causing me to moan. It's so good, the sensation of his cold mouth against my heated skin causing shivers of pleasure and goosebumbs to rise all along my body. My fingers thread into his hair, arms wrapping around his head and I clutch him to me as he laves the hardened bud. My arms are no match for his strength though as he lifts his head and lets go of that breast and moves to the other, my arms still wrapped around his head as his brings this nipple to an equally hard peak.

He lets go with a pop, and lifts his head again, reaching up to gently move my arms. Which he then places above my head, intertwining our fingers. He then returns his attention to my nipples alternating between them blowing cool air on them, causing them to harden even more- almost to the point of pain. Oh dear Lord it's exquisite! He licks and kisses his way down my torso, dipping his tongue into my navel as he goes, until he reaches the apex of my thighs. I feel him run his nose along the soft curls, inhaling the scent of my arousal.

"Oh Bella, do you have any idea how good you smell? Musky and sweet and purely Bella. Like strawberries and chocolate. Just delicious." He says before his tongue darts out and he licks the lips of my soaking pussy open, running his tongue through my folds in a slow, torturous move that sends my back arching up off the bed and my hands- which he had let go of while worshipping my body- back into his hair.

As he licks, sucks and nips in an amazing rhythm, I can't help but grind myself against his persistent tongue, gripping his hair harder to hold him in place, causing him to moan and, thanks to the vibrations, within moments I'm screaming out his name in an earth shaking release. He removes my fingers from his hair and, leaving me no time to come down from the high, he's sliding up my body and in one swift thrust he enters me, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

He wraps his arms around me- one around my waist the other behind my back where his hand grips onto the back of my neck- holding me against him with no space between us and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, shoving my fingers into his hair once more. With slow, deep strokes he takes me. Pushing me back to the edge and holding me there. I need him to go faster, I need to cum again already, the pressure coiling in my belly begging to be released, but he just holds firm. Keeping to the slow grind with which he's torturing me.

"Jasper please, please I need to cum. Please move faster, _please._" I beg shamelessly. I don't care how desperate I sound as long as it gets the job done. He kisses me deeply and then with a chuckle he picks up speed-_harder, deeper, faster-_ pushing us both to and over the edge in a soaring climax. The feel of him emptying into me after a few more thrusts of his hips pushes me into another orgasm, or maybe just some intense aftershocks. I'm so completely wrung out I can't be completely sure, two or three orgasms one after the other will do that. My breathing is erratic and my heart racing as my limbs come from around him and fall to the bed in an exhausted heap. He pulls out and rolls onto his side next to me, gathering me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

"Wow Bella. The way your body responds to mine never fails to amaze me. That was incredible." All I can do is mumble my agreement before I drift off to sleep, lying naked in his arms. I wake back up about an hour later and we make slow sweet love, clinging to each other in our need. This happens several times through the night and we make love slowly, gently again each time, pouring all the love we feel for the other into each round. By the time the sun is rising above the horizon we're both completely sated and incapable of movement and I drift off again, only to wake an hour later to Jasper not in the bed with me.

Just as I'm about to get up to go see where he is he walks back into the room and upon seeing me sitting up comes over and lays back down next to me, pulling me down to lay next to him.

"Sleep love. You don't have to head home until later this afternoon. I just called Leah who in turn agreed to call Charlie and asked if you could go to Port Angeles with her for a shopping trip. Which of course he agreed to. So you don't have to go home until later tonight." He takes me into his arms, hugging me tightly to him and I drift off into a much needed, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Jasper**

I listen as Bella's breathing evens out and I know she's asleep. Last night was amazing. Everything I hoped for and more. We're engaged, and I made sweet love to her throughout the night. I feel a bit guilty about exhausting her like that but we just couldn't get enough of each other.

Leah really helped me out with that call to Charlie and I know she's going to go to Port Angeles, after she stops by here to grab my card- I'll be funding this little trip after all, it's the least I could do since she's helped me out with today- and grab enough items to make it look like Bella went and enjoyed herself, including a dress for Bella for the wedding. In a little less than two months Sam and Emily will be husband and wife and then Bella will have to fake her death.

I know she has no doubts or regrets but that doesn't mean I don't wish there was another way. What with Edward lurking somewhere, though, I know this course is for the best. We wouldn't want her just disappearing, which is exactly what would happen if Edward got it into his head to kidnap her or something, just to get her away from me. Which reminds me, I need to head by her house to see if Edward took her note, or left her one. It wouldn't do for Charlie to find either.

So getting back up, I kiss her softly on the lips and get dressed. I leave her a note just in case she wakes up again before I'm back, which is unlikely as she's now sleeping the sleep of the truly exhausted, and head over to her house. As I walk up I can smell Edwards scent; and it's relatively fresh. He must have been here already this morning.

Looking around to make sure no one is watching I walk up to and open the mail box and look inside. The mail hasn't been delivered yet and her note is gone, in it's place is an envelope addressed to Bella. I immediately recognize Edwards handwriting so I know it's from him.

I take the envelope out of the box, glance around again to see if I see him which I don't, and head back towards my house at a run. I don't think he knows she's there but I'm not going to take any chances. When I get there I sniff around but don't smell him, the others scents have dissipated as the months went by, all I can smell is Bella and my scent. Knowing she's safe for now I head out to hunt.

I get lucky and find a mountain lion readying to attack a herd of deer. After my thirst is quenched I head back to the house. It's been about two hours so I need to get back. As I come back up on the house my cell rings. Pulling it out of my pocket I see it's Emmett. Hmmm I wonder why he's calling me. I haven't heard from any of the others, but Alice, since they left back in September. Almost a year ago now. After all it is the beginning of the second week of June, three more months will mark a complete year. Oh well, I won't know what he wants unless I answer it.

"Emmett, what can I do for you?" I ask, trying to keep the anger I'm feeling at his lack of goodbye out of my voice.

"Hey Jazz, look I know we haven't talked in a while but I wanted to see how you were. I asked Alice if she had heard from you or saw you in any visions and she told me that your number was the same and I should call to see for myself. She was kinda angry at me actually." He says quietly, not at all his usual boisterous self which makes me think he's wary of the reception I'll give him. Which he should be.

"I'm just fine Emmett, not that any of you cared enough to find out until now, almost a year later." I can hear his sigh of frustration.

"Look Jazz, I know an apology won't be enough to fix this but still, I'm sorry. When you left and didn't come back we thought you had left for good, without a goodbye and I was angry and felt betrayed, but that's not an excuse to act in kind."

"You're right it isn't. You all had to know where I would have gone. How angry with myself I was. I bet if you had bothered to ask Alice she would have told you, but you didn't you just assumed something and now look where we are."

"You're right Jazz and like I said I'm sorry. Look I'll admit I tracked your phone and know you're still in Forks. What are you doing still there? Have you seen Bella? Is she ok? I've been trying to do like Edward and Carlisle asked and leave her to her life but I can't help but worry about her. I know Alice told Edward about Victoria. Now knowing you're there I need to know. So please, will you tell me?" I sigh knowing that, even though I'm mad at him, I can't deny him answers. Especially since he championed not leaving Bella, at least not leaving without saying goodbye.

"She's fine Em. Victoria is dead. Turns out Edward was wrong, she came for Bella despite the fact that he wasn't here. With the help of the pack I took her down."

"The help of the pack?" He asks with confusion.

"Yes, the pack. Look, I have to go, but will you tell Carlisle two things for me?" He sounds disappointed when he answers.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Tell him the treaty is void. The pack no longer views the Denalis, Cullens, or any other vampire like Garrett or others like him- human blood drinkers that only feed on criminals- as the enemy. As long as no vampire comes on tribal lands without permission or feeds within the town of Forks, they may live here or pass through in safety. They may also change other humans but only for two reasons. If that human turns out to be their mate; and, like in Carlisle's case, the human is close to death."

"Wow! Ok you'll have to explain how that came about, maybe I can call back sometime? What's the second thing?"

"Sure Emmett. You can call back. I'm still angry and it may take me a bit to forgive you but I know Bella would like to talk to you, you only though. The second thing. He needs to call Edward and tell him to back off. Bella isn't interested anymore. He's not her true mate, I am, and he needs to give up and go back to Carlisle."

"Wait, _what!_? I thought Alice was your mate?"

"Sorry Em I don't have time to explain now, ask Alice but don't say anything to Esme or Rose about Bella and I, she didn't want you guys to know yet, I guess it can't be helped though as far as you and Carlisle are concerned. I need you to deliver the message and Carlisle needs to give it to Edward. I was out hunting and I need to get back to my fiancé. She's at the house alone and asleep and until Carlisle talks to Edward I don't trust him. Tell Carlisle I'll rip Edward apart if he doesn't stay away from my mate. Make sure he understands. Got it!?" He breaths out a slow, steadying breath.

"Yeah Jazz, I got it. Don't know if it'll work though. Edward seemed pretty determined when he called Carlisle, Alice told Rose and I about his phone call with Carlisle, I think Esme is the only one not in the loop. He's convinced she's his mate and that she'll take him back eventually, but I'll warn Carlisle. Oh and congrats man. I hope you'll be happy."

"Thanks Em, I am immensely happy, believe me. Tell Rose I said hi. Oh! Maybe you could do me a favor? Since you tracked me, can you track Edward?"

"I think so, as long as he has his phone. Carlisle didn't ask me to before because he felt Edward needed to be alone but we haven't heard, at least that I know of, from him since that call to Carlisle. We haven't seen him at all since September."

"At least try for me Em. I need to know; and thanks. For sticking up for staying and not wanting to leave Bella alone. She'll want to tell you herself, but I know she appreciated it. I'm coming up on the house now Em, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Jazz, later. Just so you know, if you ever need my help I'm willing, just use the number I just called you from."

"Sure Em, thanks."

"It's no big deal, I still think of you as my brother. I'll try to track Edward and let you know what I find out. Oh and by the way, could you give Bella a hug from me?" There's the Emmett I know.

"Sure Em. Bye."

"Thanks, Jazz. Bye." I hang up, put my phone back in my pocket and head inside. I listen, but I can hear Bella's still asleep so I head into the kitchen and pull out some ingredients for a quick casserole. I've been keeping the fridge stocked since Bella and I have been together. Sometimes when she tells Charlie she's at the Rez she's really here at the house spending alone time with me. Putting everything together I pop the dish into the oven and head upstairs to take a quick shower and change.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I don't own Twilight but making Edward that presence you know is there but never see is fun! ;) also sorry I'm repeating Rosalies story only more detailed, I felt that it was important to tell Bella why Rose dislikes her, sort of, and Rose isn't here to do it. I felt Bella and Paul would both benefit from her tale. In differing ways. I'm glad you all liked the proposal but not a person told me the quote. It was the first line of the proposal and it's from the movie Pride and Prejudice with Kiera Knightly. That Mr. Darcy has panache. ;)_

_disclaimers: :) all quotes in this chapter belong to Wuthering Heights and Emily Brontë _

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Bella**

I wake to the sounds of Jasper in the shower. Sitting up I look at the digital clock on his bedside table, eleven thirty. I've only been asleep for two and a half hours but, strangely, I'm refreshed as if I had had a full nights sleep. I climb out of bed and head for the bathroom. I can see Jasper's silhouette in the shower, his bathroom is awesome. A standalone shower, which is huge and has that feature that feels like you're showering in the rain. A sunken tub and a his and her sink set into a black marble vanity. Black and white tiled floors with the plushest bath mats I've ever felt.

After going to the bathroom I open the shower door and step in with him. He turns to face me, a huge smile on his face.

"Hello darlin', did you sleep well?" He asks moving to pull me into his arms.

"Yes I did thank you. What did you do while I was asleep?" I'm curious to see if he just laid next to me or if he went and did something, like hunt, which he needed to do.

"Well let's see. I went to hunt, got your lunch started, got a phone call from Emmett and went to your house to see if Edward took that note." I'm curious why Emmett called him but his last words grab my attention more and cause me worry.

"Was he there? Did he leave another note? You didn't confront him or anything did you?!" I'm slightly panicked at the idea of him confronting Edward alone.

"Calm down Bella. He wasn't there but it wasn't long that he had left. I don't know when the note you left was taken but I assume he grabbed it last night and then left you the note this morning after Charlie left for work." I feel better knowing he didn't see Edward.

"Where's the note?"

"Downstairs on the kitchen counter. We need to get done in here. Your casserole should be done soon. It's been about forty minutes since I put it in there and it only takes about an hour." He says as he lets me go and grabs the shampoo. I nod in understanding and we wash each other. Stopping to kiss every so often. As much as I'm sure we would both enjoy shower sex, I'm kind of sore from last night and anxious to see what Edward has to say for himself.

We get out of the shower, dry off and get dressed. Him in his now signature blue jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt and his chucks. Me in a pair of blue jeans, a red blouse- I keep some clothes here for times like last night- and my chucks. Now dressed we head downstairs and he goes to grab the casserole out of the oven while I sit at the breakfast bar. Whatever he's made smells delicious!

Sitting on the counter in front of me is the letter from Edward, addressed to me in that same elegant script as the one yesterday. I look up to see Jasper watching me.

"Open it. We won't know what he says until you do." I nod and open the envelope, pulling the letter out and unfolding it I read what he's written. More quotes from Wuthering Heights. Three this time.

_**'If I had caused the cloud, it was my duty to make an effort to dispel it.'** I'm sorry I hurt you Bella. It was never my intention to hurt you so badly, but you must see that I did it to protect you. Jasper proved that as long as we were together you would never be safe._

'_**You must forgive me, for I struggled only for you.'** So please. Forgive me? I love you and only wish to right my mistakes. The biggest being leaving you at all. I've missed you every day that I've been gone, I only wished to allow you to lead a normal human life, but I can't stand the torture of being away from you any longer._

_'**They forgot everything the minute they were together again.'** Jasper is your mate? Surely you must know this is a lie as it is you and I who are mates. He's no good for you Bella. He'll only endanger you. Look how he disregards your safety already by allowing you to be around the wolf pack, some of whom are newly phased when their tempers are most volatile. Would a true mate endanger you like that Bella?_

_You are my love and I know once we are together again you will forget that monster and remember our love. Please Bella? I want you to be mine again._

_Your love and true mate,_

_Edward_

* * *

**Jasper**

I can see and feel the anger and hatred she feels for Edward in a moment. Her body shaking with it and the emotions she's projecting almost strong enough to make me feel the same. I don't blame Edward, not really, if he hadn't have left I wouldn't have gotten my chance and Bella and I wouldn't be together now, engaged. Do I trust him, no. Do I wish him harm, not really. If it were me, I'd be trying to get her back too but what he fails to understand is he's just pissing her off and scaring her. _That's _what makes me angry, the fact that he's not listening to her telling him that I'm her mate and that he's clearly not sensing her absolute desire for him to go away in the words she's written back to him. Out of respect for her I didn't read the note. I'll let her decide if she wishes me to read it, but I can't help but ask her if she's ok.

"Bella love, are you ok?" I ask tentatively. Not wishing to possible anger her further.

"No Jasper. I am not ok! How _dare_ he! How dare he disparage you! He clearly learned nothing in all that time you lived with them and he clearly hasn't learned anything in his time away!"

Well now I know why she's angry! I wonder what he said to her about me. I don't have to wait long to find out though. Before I can muse further she thrusts the note at me.

"Here, read it! I'm so mad Jasper I can't look at it a second longer!"

I take the note and read what he's written. So I was right. He was trying to protect her from me was he? He's also brought the pack into it. Has he learned nothing about her in all this time? Surely he should know by now that he can't say bad things about the people she loves and expect her to be ok with it.

"I hope you know that I don't agree with him. About you or the pack. He's a fool to think that this would make me swoon and wish to be with him again. He clearly never knew me at all." She says, as feelings of sincerity and love come from her. Mixed with the anger she's still feeling of course.

"Bella, I would never believe that of you. I know that you love me, despite my past. That day in the clearing, and your birthday, you saw the worst of me. If you can still love me after that, then I know our love is true. As for the pack, we both know the only danger they present, is to Edward." I tell her, grinning. I know she loves me and nothing Edward can say will change that.

"Can you give me a piece of paper and something to write with please? I'm going to answer him one more time and then I'm going to stop. If he doesn't get the hint this last time then he's not going to get it at all."

"Alright love. Just this last time though. I don't want him to feel encouraged and maybe try something else."

"Like what?" She asks, confused.

"Like try to take you or something." The thought of his taking her by force enough to make me angry. If he doesn't back off soon and I manage to get my hands on him, he's going to see just what kind of monster I am.

"Alright Jasper. I promise that this will be the last time I respond." She says, taking my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I head into Carlisle's study and bring her back a piece of paper and a pen. She pauses, thinking about what she wants to say I'm sure, and then she begins to write.

* * *

**Bella**

I decide the best response is the same as last time. Quotes from Wuthering Heights and telling him to back off.

'_**I gave him my heart, and he took and pinched it to death; and flung it back to me. People feel with their hearts,..., and since he has destroyed mine, I have not power to feel for him.' **I don't have to forgive you Edward. You hurt me and then left me and how dare you say those things about Jasper. It was Jake and then Jasper who put me back together. You should be thanking them. Not trying to make them into something they aren't. They're twice the men you will ever be!_

'_**He might as well plant an oak in a flowerpot, and expect it to thrive, as imagine he can restore her to vigour in the soil of his shallow cares!' **You are selfish and shallow and I can't stand you. The pack and Jasper would never hurt me, Never! They have been nothing but kindness itself. They are my friends and if you truly loved me you would never ask me to give them up. Jasper hasn't he understands me and loves me, like a true mate should. You know nothing of what true mates are. Just forget me and go find someone else to be with. I don't want you, I will never want you again. I'm engaged to Jasper, he will be changing me soon so we can be together for eternity. That's what true mates do, no matter what they feel, they would change the other so they could be together forever. Jasper never wants to lose me and I never want to lose him so I will join him in eternity gladly and gladly he will have me there. You never would have. You would have kept me human and let me die and then probably went and found another girl to love. Forget me! Like you would have if you hadn't decided to be selfish and come back to get me for yourself._

I don't sign it. Just fold it and set it aside for later. Just then a knock sounds on the door and Jasper goes to open it. When he comes back into the kitchen he's followed by Leah, carrying a number of bags. We spend the rest of the afternoon eating the casserole Jasper made and talking about anything and everything, I'll look through the bags later. Thanks to Leah, for now the shadow of Edward is forgotten.

After Leah leaves, I walk over to the bags she laid on the couch. There are five of them, as well as a garment bag, and I'm apprehensive unsure as to what she bought.

"You won't know what's in them until you open them you know?" Jasper tells me with a chuckle.

"I know, I know. Doesn't mean I have to be glad about it." And with a sigh I grab the first bag.

It's the smallest and after I open it I can't help but smile. Inside are three books, all on the Quileute and Makah tribes. She remembered that I wanted to buy some and brush up on their legends and such. Setting them aside I grab the next bag. Inside are several pairs of jeans, the next holds several shirts, the fourth bag however I was a little embarrassed to open. Inside were several pairs of barely there lacy panties and demi-cup bras, in varying colors.

The final bag is the biggest and inside is several shoe boxes. A couple pairs of flats, another pair of my favorite chucks and the last one a pair of silver strappy sandals adorned with amethyst colored rhinestones. Last is the garment bag, which I open to reveal a heather purple dress. It's made of a silky material styled to look like it's layered. Just eyeing it it looks like it will reach about mid- thigh, it's one shouldered which is gathered at the top of the shoulder in a rose pattern and cinched in at the waist with a thin black belt with silver clasp. With it is a baggy containing a chunky silver necklace and some thin silver bangle bracelets - as well as a pair of dangly silver earrings accented with purple beads.

The color and the fact it's a dress makes me assume that this is to be my outfit for the wedding. I'll have to find out how much Leah spent and pay her back. Almost as if he read my thoughts Jasper says, "don't worry about paying Leah back, love. I gave her my debit card and told her to treat herself as she bought stuff for you. What's mine is yours and she deserved to buy herself some nice things for doing this for us to be able to spend time together today."

I should have known. He has more money than sense after all. He has accumulated a lot of money over the years I know. We'll never want for anything.

"Thank you Jasper. I appreciate you doing this. Last night was perfect and I'm so happy. I didn't have to go shopping and I've spent most of the day with you. Now, what did Emmett want? I forgot about you telling me he called. What with the Edward thing and Leah showing up." I ask, wanting a subject change.

"To try to patch things up. He talked to Alice who told him to call me if he wanted to talk. He's also going to help me out by tracking Edwards phone, see if he can figure out where he is at any given moment. According to Alice and Emmett, as far as they know, no one has heard from Edward since that call to Carlisle."

"Oh, well did you patch things up? I know you were upset about his leaving without saying goodbye, so am I, but I know he'd never intentionally hurt either of us and I think he'd be a good friend to be on our side. Rosalie I'm not so sure of though." He laughs at this.

"Do you know why she disliked you so much? Because she was envious." Ok now I'm confused, how could someone as beautiful as Rose be envious of me!?

"How is that even possible?"

"She was jealous that you could have the life she's always wanted, a family, babies. Things like that. Because you had a choice, so she thought, you didn't have to turn but she was angry that you were choosing to throw away what she felt was your future to become one of us. She thought you were stupid. She would give anything to be human again and here you were, throwing it away."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. But it's my life. I get she thinks I'm making the wrong choice but what if she had met Emmett while she was still human? What if he was a vampire before her? Wouldn't she choose the same way I am?"

"Probably, but the roles aren't reversed and so she doesn't like the choices you're making."

* * *

**Jasper**

I watch as she contemplates what I said. I know Rose often wishes she wasn't a vampire but she is wrong about being cruel to Bella for making the choice she's making. Bella comes from a different time and place than Rose. Maybe if I explain it to Bella she'll understand better.

"Come here Bella. Let me tell you Roses story and then maybe you'll understand her better. You can't let on you know though, she doesn't like to bring it up." I say as I hold out my hand. Once she takes it I lead her to one of the chairs and sit down pulling her into my lap.

"Rose was born in a different time. The nineteen thirties to be exact. She fell in love with one of Rochester, New Yorks most eligible bachelors. They got engaged but she never made it down the altar. The night before her wedding she went to visit a friend who had just had a baby. That's why she asked Carlisle to change Emmett, he reminded her of her friends baby. Anyway, she stayed later than she meant to and it was dark by the time she began to walk home. She came upon Royce and some of his friends drinking on a street corner. She never thought she could be in danger from her fiancé, how wrong she was. They were drunk and in their drunkenness they assaulted her and left her there to die. Bleeding and broken. Carlisle smelled the blood, found her and brought her to the house he shared with Edward and Esme and turned her." By the end of this sad tale she has her face in the crook of my neck, clinging to my shirt and I can feel the wetness of her tears against my skin.

"Oh Jasper! How awful! How could they do that to her? Oh poor Rose! Please tell me they were brought I justice!"

"In a way, yes they were. Rose has never drank human blood, but she took her revenge. Killing them all and saving Royce for last. By the time she got to him he was terrified." She shudders a bit and then sits up and looks me in the eye.

"Good for her! I'd have killed them all too. They deserved it!" She says with conviction.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, darlin'!" I say with a chuckle. Killing isn't something I ever want her to have to do though. It may be in our nature but that doesn't mean that she'd be able to handle it. My Bella isn't a killer.

"Don't worry Jasper, I'd never be able to hurt you. Anyone that hurt you, yes, but you, no. I love you too much."

"I love you too. As much as I hate this, we better get going. Charlie should be getting home from his shift soon and you need to get home." She sighs, but gets up. I grab the bags off the couch and she grabs her clothes from last night, as well as her note to Edward. She leaves the one from him on the counter.

"You can burn that if you want, Jasper. I don't want it." At that I have to laugh. My Bella is a real spitfire. We walk out to her truck, which Leah must have been driving and left here when she showed up earlier, place her stuff in the back and climb in. I drive her home. See her inside and kiss her goodbye, for now anyway. Once Charlie goes to bed I'll be back to snuggle with her in her bed.

"What will you tell Charlie about the ring?" I ask. I wish she could keep it on but that wouldn't be practical. What she says next, though, tells me I'm wrong.

"I'll tell him Leah bought it. Some costume jewelry she thought I might like. He'll go for that. I'm not taking this ring off Jasper and if you thought I would, well you're wrong."

"Sorry love. I should have known you'd think of something. Here, give me that note for Edward and I'll put it in the mail box later. I'll wait until after Charlie is home though, in case he checks the mail box." We grabbed the mail on the way in but Charlie may still check it. She hands me the note.

"I'll see you later darlin'. Remember to lock your window, I'll text you when I'm beneath it. Until then I'll be in the trees, even once Charlie gets home, ok?"

"Ok." And she gives me a sweet, soft kiss on the lips that I can't help deepening for a moment before our lips part and I walk to the back door.

"Love you."

"I love you too Jasper,_ always_." And with those parting words I head out the door and into the trees to watch and keep her safe.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: more planning ahead! I've gone into more detail about their plans for her death and afterwards. Also I've made a decision. I haven't been getting many reviews, which is fine even though I wish I could hear how more of you feel about this story so far the favs and follows also tell me you like it. The decision is that I'm going to start updating this story on Saturdays only. This will hopefully give me more time to write new chapters and work on the Harry Potter fic I've come up with and the other Twilight fic that recently popped up in my head. I hope you all understand and when I finally decide to start posting one of the other two that you'll read them as well. Also if any of you didn't notice, I have two Fifty Shades of Grey one shots already up as well. :)_

_Disclaimers: don't own a thing. Quote belongs to Wuthering Heights and its author Emily Brontë _

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Bella**

The next morning, Monday, I woke to Jasper gone and Charlie banging around downstairs. It's too early for him to be getting ready for his shift since he has the noon to eleven pm shift and it's only 9am, according to my clock, so what is he doing?

Jasper plans to spend that time with me, we're going to discuss the rest of our plans, the traveling to Peter and Charlottes and what we'll do during my newborn phase. It could take up to two years for me to be safe around humans and I know that, even though they're his friends, we won't be staying with them for that long. Maybe the first few months or so, but after that we need a game plan.

I get up noticing that there's no note this morning, shower and head downstairs. Heading into the kitchen I see Charlie pulling the eggs and bacon out of the fridge, a pan already on the stove.

"Oh, good morning Bells. I was going to make breakfast. You want some?"

"Sure Dad, that would be great. Thanks." Watching as he begins frying the bacon.

"Mail came. There's a letter or something for you. It doesn't have a return address so I don't know who it's from." My heart beat accelerates. Only Edward has been leaving letters without return addresses. "There's also a card from your mom. She called last night while you were at Leah's, said she'll call back today. She can't make it to your graduation, apparently Phil has a game that night. You know she can't go anywhere without him." He says, extremely sarcastically.

This is actually a good thing for me. It helps me feel better about leaving her behind when I fake my death and change. She won't mourn me long. That may sound callous but after years of pretty much being the adult I won't really need to worry about her. She'll have Phil. I love her, but I won't miss her as much as Charlie.

I feel the safest bet is to ignore Edwards note for now and open Mom's card. It's just your usual generic 'Congrats Grad' card with a check for a hundred bucks and a note telling me she's sorry she can't make it and to use the money for my college class books. Typical Renee.

Charlie pauses cooking to come over and read the card.

"Well at least she's sent you something to help with college, even if it's just to buy your books." He says, putting the card back on the table and returning to the stove.

He finishes making breakfast, plates it up and we eat in silence. Afterwards he heads into the living room to watch some tv until he has to leave while I head upstairs to open Edwards note. As I read it I begin to wonder if he's mentally sane. He's again used two quotes from Wuthering Heights.

_**'You know that I could as soon forget you as my existence!' 'Existence, after losing her, would be hell'**. I could never forget you my love, it would be a hellish world without you. I see now that it will take more than a few quotes from your favorite book and the professing of my love for you to get you to come back to me. I won't give up, Bella, you're mine and I will have you beside me again. Soon, my love, soon._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

I'm beginning to get scared. What does he mean by this? What else does he think will get me to come back to him? I mean how much clearer could I have been in the note yesterday? I don't want to be with him! Why can't he get the hint!? Just then the phone rings downstairs and Charlie is yelling up at me that Renee is on the phone.

I put the note aside, so Jasper can see it when he comes, and head downstairs. Charlie has laid the phone on the counter and headed back to the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling. How are you? Did you get my card?" Renee's always cheerful voice takes away some of the fear I was feeling and we get into a conversation about my graduation and how sorry she is she can't make it, Phil's schedule and her life as a baseball players wife, how I've been doing these past few months and how happy she is I've finally gotten over Edward and if I'm seeing anyone. Which of course I don't answer because I can't tell her about Jasper.

After about an hour on the phone we finally say our goodbyes, telling her I love her since this will probably be the last time I'll ever hear her voice- she usually only communitcates through email- I hang up the phone and head back upstairs. I notice I have a text message on my phone. Grabbing it I can't help the smile that lights my face, it's from Jasper.

_*everything ok darlin'? I felt your fear. Do you need me to come in?*_

I text him back.

_*no you don't need to come in yet, though I'd love it if you did. Got another not from Edward. You need to read it.*_

Next thing I know there's tapping on my window. I turn to see Jasper perched on the sill. I go over, unlock and open the window and he climbs inside. After a quick hug and a kiss he asks, "what is it love? What did he say that scared you enough that I could feel your fear all the way to the trees out there?"

I hand him the note and watch his facial expressions changing as he reads it. He goes from curiosity to anger to pure rage. I can feel it coming off him in waves. I need to calm him, before he projects enough to affect Charlie.

"Jasper love calm down. I know you're mad but Charlie is still downstairs and you're projecting." He looks at me then, nodding his head and I begin to feel the rage dying down, replaced by apprehension until I don't feel anything. Looking at him I can see he's still concerned by what that note says but he's thankfully not projecting anymore.

"Sorry Bella. I got so mad at what he said, and that he's scared you enough for me to have felt it. I'm also afraid about what he means by this note. The way it sounds, he's going to try to see you or something, face to face. That scares me. We don't know if he'll just try to talk to you or something else. We'll have to be on guard. I need to talk to Emmett see if he's tracked Edwards phone yet." Just as he says that his phone starts buzzing in his pocket, he must have put it on silent before coming in here.

"It's Em." He says and then he answers his phone. "Hey Em, what's up?"

I can't hear what Emmett says to him but by the expression on Jaspers face, he's not happy with it.

"So he's had to have tossed his phone and used a burner to call Carlisle?" Again he pauses.

"I suppose that's for the best though I don't know if she'll like it, I know she'll understand I'm sure Em." Another pause.

"What did Carlisle say when you told him?" Jasper laughs at whatever Emmett says next.

"Well I expected he'd be happy with the news about the treaty and would have questions, tell him to give me a call sometime this week and I'll explain things further. I'm glad he understands this thing with Edward. Yeah I figured Alicr would make him understand. At least I know if he talks to him he'll make sure Edward understands that Bella isn't his mate, but mine and that she just wants him to leave her alone. Thanks for the info Em, call me anytime. Talk to you later. Tell Rose I said hi. Yeah I'll tell Bella. Bye Em." He hangs up the phone and puts it back into his pocket then looks back at me.

"So? What did Emmett say?"

* * *

**Jasper**

Well that conversation just frustrated me, but I need to let her know what he said about Edward.

"He can't track Edward. Apparently Edward must have tossed his phone. Emmett checked for any use of his phone number but he hasn't used it at all since they left Forks, so he had to have made that call to Carlisle with a burner phone. Emmett said he tracked the incoming call back to it's origins and it didn't come from any known number or any pay phone, he tried to call the number but got nothing so Edwards had to have thrown it away already." After this I can feel her apprehension rising.

"So we have no idea where he's at at any given time? He could be outside right now? He could follow me to work, Charlie too an we wouldn't know?" She's close to panicking so I grab her and pull her into my arms.

"Calm down love. He won't hurt you, you have me and the pack all willing to protect you and Charlie and they'll be able to help more often now since it's summer. He won't get to you. I swear it. Also, Emmett had to tell Esme, Rose and Carlilse about us. He said it'll make it easier to keep tabs on Edward. Carlisle asked why it was important to tell Edward to back off. I had already told Emmett he could tell Carlisle but they decided between them that it would be best for everyone to know just in case Edward calls while Carlilse is out, they can pass my message along as well. I hope you don't mind." I can feel her begin to relax, her heart rate returning to normal and she hugs me tighter.

"Thanks Major. I know you and the pack will keep me safe. I love you. I also understand why he told the others, especially Carlisle. Now, what did Carlisle have to say?" I can feel she's curious about what Carlisle would have to say about this whole situation. I really want to kiss her but refrain, getting her calmed down and to understand that the others will help is with Edward is more important.

"I love you too. Emmett said he was surprised to hear about us, and the treaty of course, but after he got over the shock he told Emmett to congratulate us and to tell us if he hears from Edward he'll tell him my message and of course he'll do whatever he can to get Edward to back off. He also told Em to let us know that if we need them, to just call. He'll probably call me sometime soon to talk about the treaty and such." I can't resist a moment longer and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid of what he would say as Edward always seemed to be his favorite. What about the others? I know he said they'll help but that doesn't tell me how they feel about it. Obviously Alice, Em and Carlilse are fine with us, what about Rose and Esme?"

"Well just like Em and Carlilse, they were shocked, but Esme is just happy you're not mad at them and is happy for us. Rose, well she's Rose. Sorry but I have to go, Charlie's coming up the steps, I'll see you in about thirty more minutes once Charlie leaves." She nods in understanding and, after one more quick peck, I jump out her window and race into the trees to wait until Charlie leaves.

* * *

**Bella**

He left not a moment too soon because barely a second after he was out the window Charlie is knocking on my door. I grab the note from Edward and hide it in my dresser drawer before walking over and opening my bedroom door. Charlie is standing there in his uniform, only his gun belt is missing but he puts that on downstairs before heading out.

"Hey Bells, just wanted to let you know I'm leaving. Remember to lock the doors before you head to bed tonight ok?"

"Of course Dad. Stay safe. I'll see you later."

"Always am, see you later." I wait to close my door until I hear the cruiser pull away. Once it's gone I shut my door and head back over to the window to watch for Jasper. A minute later I watch as he walks out of the trees and runs over to my window, climbing the tree and, after I step back, jumping into my room.

"See, _less_ than thirty minutes." He says with a smirk.

"Oh stop it. Shall we get down to discussing our plans for after my death has been faked?" I ask him. The irony of my words is not lost on me. I will be '_dead_' to everyone else but the pack and Jasper and I'm talking about discussing plans for afterwards.

"Of course darlin'." He grabs my hand and leads me to my bedroom door, confusing me.

"Where are we going?"

"If we're actually going to be talking, I need it be somewhere that I won't be thinking of making love to you instead of what we're discussing." And cue blush.

"Oh." Is all I can say to that.

He leads me down the steps and into the living room where we sit down on the couch. Me snuggled up into his side with his arm wrapped around me.

"So, where do you wish to begin?" He asks. Apparently I'm going to start this conversation.

"How about what we're planning on doing after the accident. Let's absolutely confirm things. Where are Jake, Embry and Quil supposed to take me? Your house or Sam and Emily's?"

"My house. Just in case Charlie shows up on the Rez to give them the news instead of calling."

"Ok. Then what?"

"We wait. Jake and Billy will be our eyes and ears, as well as Sue. They'll let us know everything Charlie plans, from when the search is called off to when he plans your funeral. We need to be sure he's convinced you're gone and never coming back. That could take as little as a week to two weeks or more." I hope it doesn't take more than two weeks, for two reasons. First, because I don't want Charlie to maintain false hope of my return, I want him to mourn me properly. Second, the sooner this happens the sooner Jasper and I can leave and he can turn me.

"Ok, then what?" He pauses as he ponders this question.

"Well, once we know Charlie is planning your funeral we'll leave. In the meantime we'll prepare, you'll need all new clothes, a new identity, all of that. I'll have to call Jenks in the next month and get him started on the identity, any preference in your new name?"

"I don't care, as long as the last name is the same as yours and the new first name can still allow me to be called Bella."

"Alright, so Bella Whitlock it will be. I love the sound of that." He says giving me a wink. We spend the next few hours talking out our plan. How long it will take to get to Peter and Charlottes place, which I now know is outside a town in Colorado called Elbert.

"It's almost a twenty four hour trip so I say we'll probably make at least two motel stops so you can get a good nights rest."

How many stops we'll make along the way. Which almost causes an argument. He wants to make far too many catering to my human needs, but I figure I can eat and sleep on the road, only truly stopping to gas up and any extra times for when I have to go to the bathroom.

"Jasper, I understand that you are just looking out for my human needs but seriously. The two motel stops and a couple stops during the day to grab some fast food through a drive thru is plenty. I can stretch my legs and per when you gas up or something. I don't need to stop eight times a day!" I say, getting aggravated at him.

"Fine, if that's what you wish." He says while pulling his cell phone out and pulling up a map of the route we'll probably take.

"Ok, so there are two ways we can go, the ideal one though will take us through Boise. This one is better because there are no tolls along that stretch. We can grab a motel in Boise so you can get a good meal and some rest. We'll head back out the next morning." I'll go wherever he decided, he knows what he's talking about better than I do I'm sure.

"Ok so what about the next day?"

"Ok so once we leave Boise we'll continue on the route with no tolls, we'll stop just outside of Denver- a place called Firestone. We'll get another motel for that night. It'll probably be your last night as a human so we need to make the most of it." He says with a wink. I know that I want at least one more night of love making with him before he turns me. I know from Emmett that sex will still be on the table after I'm turned but it will more than likely be overshadowed by my thirst for blood and the anger and confusion I have in the first few months.

"Alright, after that?"

"I figure we'll leave around noon. Elbert is only a hour and a half from there so, with the tolls that we can't avoid anymore, it should put us at Peter and Charlottes by one maybe one thirty. The ranch is a good ways out of town so we can stop in Elbert to grab you some snacks and drinks. After that I figure you can use the time between getting there and that night, you still want me to do it at night right, to acquaint yourself with them so that when you wake you'll recognize them as friends and not an enemy. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah. That sounds good and yes at night, I know you said it's pretty far away from the town but from all the stores you Cullens have told me, the pain will cause a lot of screaming and I don't want to chance anyone hearing and coming to investigate. Can you tell me some more about them?" I ask, wanting to prepare myself for what's coming.

"Well Peter is extremely loyal, a great fighter, but he can be brash. He might say some things that could upset you if you didn't know he was joking. Charlotte is his complete opposite. Tiny, she's about the size of Alice. Blonde and beautiful. She's shy and quiet. Very kind though. I think you'll love her. She'll probably be the one you deal with the most besides myself since her gentleness will be best to help you with any anger or confusion you might end up feeling. Otherwise you'll learn more about them from them." As he tells me these things he has an almost wistful smile on his face and I know he really counts these two as good friends. I'm glad, knowing they were with him in his darkest times with Maria.

The rest of the night we talk about what we need to do before we make this trip. We'll have to go shopping about a week before my '_death_' for the things I'll need. New clothes, necessities like a toothbrush, toothpaste, etcetera. Luggage to carry it all. He even plans to replace my books and such. We need to go then because between the wedding and the 'accident' we won'y have any other time to do it. We can't wait till after because I'll need these things before since I'll need to leave everything I own behind.

Jake is going to remake the dream catcher he gave me for my eighteenth birthday so I'll have something to remind me of him. I dont want the cd Edward made me, the tickets Carlilse and Esme gave me have already expired, the radio destroyed so the only thin I have left of the gifts the Cullens gave me is the necklace Alice picked out for Rose to give me, so those I can leave behind as well. I can't take anything because that would make Charlie suspicious. Even the change of clothes they'll be bringing for me that day will be from some clothes I've left at Jasper's. I will bringing nothing from my old life into my new one. Which is fine, the only material thing I'll probably miss is my truck. I wonder what Charlie will do with it. Something occurs to me just then.

"What about Edward?"

"What about him?" He asks me in confusion.

"What if he hasn't left by then? Would he follow us?"

"Honestly darlin' I'm not sure. I plan on hunting before we leave so I won't absolutely need to until that second stop in Firestone, I'll make sure before I leave you alone though that he isn't around. I'm sure he'll leave eventually though. Just don't answer any letters he may send. Maybe even make a display of trashing them or ignoring them in case he's watching. Eventually he has to get the hint. He's far from stupid."

"Alright Jasper, I hope you're right." I say a little apprehensively. He should be right, but I'm not sure about Edward. This last letter has me wondering if he'll truly give up that easily. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it for now.

So now, everything is set. All we need is the day to do it. My mind wanders as I think about all the changes that are coming to my life and the lives of my friends and family. The pack is celebrating a wedding and in about eight more months, the first child of their alpha. Charlie and my school friends will soon be in mourning, as will Renee and Phil. Come September my school friends will go off on their pursuits of college, while I will be struggling not to kill every human I come across. With one day, everything will change.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story and me. Sorry I didn't reply to anyone's reviews. I did read them, but I've been busy typing out chapters and doing research for two more fics. Look for them soon, Hallowed Be Thye Enemy is a Harry Potter fic and Twisted Family Tales will be another Twilight Jasper/Bella fic. I'm five chapters into the HP one and I'm working on TFT today. _

_disclaimer: thanks to fanpop dot com for having the exact wording for Jessica Stanley's speech from Eclipse._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Bella**

Today is June eleventh, Sunday, nine am and the day I and my fellow seniors graduate. I'm standing in front of my father, who's determined to take a thousand pictures, wearing my canary yellow cap and gown. He wanted a couple pictures in front of the house before we left. Behind him I can see Sue smiling, Billy looking proud but at the same time sad- he knows what's coming soon after all as do Sue and Jake- as well as Jake who's standing there with his hand over his mouth trying to stop the laugh from coming out. He's laughing at the facial expression I'm giving which surely says I'd rather be anywhere other than in front of the camera in my dad's hands.

"Come on Bells! Just give me a smile and I'll take the pictures and we can go! You'd think I was asking you to perform brain surgery from the expression on your face!" Fine, I can do this. I think about how Jasper will be outside of the school watching through one of the windows of the gym as I walk across that stage to receive my diploma and I can feel my lips curving with the smile I always get when thinking of my love.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Charlie asks after he clicks the button on the camera, shifts his position and clicks it again. "Now, lets get going." And we all head to our different vehicles. Jake will be riding with me in my truck and Billy, Sue and Charlie will be following in Sue's car. Charlie opted out of driving his cruiser thankfully. I still get embarrassed riding in it.

Once we pull up at the school I get out and am almost immediately grabbed by Leah. Her enthusiasm is almost overwhelming. Behind her is the rest of the pack as well as Emily and Kim. This is my family. Their presence helps me get over the irritation of my mom not being here for me as I graduate.

"So Bella are you ready? I can't believe it's finally time! Aren't you excited? You'll officially be a high school graduate in a couple hours, the least you could do is smile!" Leah exclaims. She's practically bouncing! The others all laughing at her antics. I endure hugs all around before turning back to her.

"Calm down Leah. You'd think you were the one graduating, not me. Yes I'm excited, yes I'm happy, now shall we go inside?" I ask taking her arm and dragging her towards the entrance to the school. Once we're inside I wave them all off towards the gym and go to join my classmates for our walk in.

About thirty minutes later, Pomp and Circumstance is playing and we're walking single file into the gym. We all take our seats and the speeches begin. First the principal makes his welcome speech, then a couple of students make a speech and give out awards for teacher of the year and such. Finally, Jessica stands up. Our valedictorian. We have discussed her speech the last few weeks over the phone and at lunch while school was still in session. She's been freaking out about it until Angie and I reminded her that whatever she said would be epic and to just go with her gut. I can't wait to see what she says.

She moves to the podium and begins talking.

_"Hello everyone, I'm Jessica, when we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case… princess._

_When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?!"_

With these words there are a few wolf whistles and 'he'll yeahs', these from Mike, Eric and Tyler. She lets these settle down before continuing.

_"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, its time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent._

_So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know."_

At that she says thank you and steps back to her seat. The applause is thunderous. We all stand and clap, some stomping their feet. I knew her speech would be epic. Once we're all seated the principal comes back up and asks that, as our names are called, we stand and make our way to the stage to get our diplomas.

I'm close to last, so I kind of space out, looking around to see who all I can see. I look past the crowd, after waving at my family, and just happen to catch a glimpse of the smiling face of my mate in one of the windows behind the crowd. I give him a smile in return and turn around, happy in the knowledge that he's watching.

I listen as Tyler Crowley's name is called and watch as he walks across the stage, shaking the hand of the mayor- who is giving out the diplomas this year. A few more classmates are called and then comes Lauren Mallory, her blonde hair styled with those beach waves everyone is doing now. She stops at the top of the steps after accepting her diploma and gives a small wave to her family in the crowd.

After a few others Mike Newton's name is called. In typical Mike fashion he dances across the stage, takes his diploma and does that fist pump thing from _The Breakfast Club,_ causing us all to laugh. A number of people go and then Jessica is collecting her diploma and then it's my turn.

I stand and head up to the stage, thankful I'm wearing my flats as heels would have probably caused me to fall flat on my face. As I shake the hand of the mayor I turn and watch as Charlie and the others stand and clap, the pride written clearly on all of their faces. I glance past them, just for a moment, and see Jasper blow me a kiss and smile. I smile in return and head down the stairs back to my seat. After the final names are called, Eric Yorkie and Angela Weber among them, the principal calls for us to move our tassels from the right to the left.

"Congratulations Class of 2006, you are officially graduates!"

With that there's a lot of shouting and clapping and caps are flying through the air. We're hugging and laughing as we make our way out of the gym and to the sides of our families. Once outside Leah produces another camera and her and Charlie go crazy with taking pictures, which I'm sure they also did inside the gym as well, of me with Jake and me and Charlie. Some with me and my friends, Angie, Eric, Mike, Tyler, Jessica and even Lauren all grouped together smiling. Another with Charlie, Sue and me. A couple with the whole pack and their imprints.

After all the picture taking is done we all pile into our vehicles and head to the Rez for my graduation party. Leah climbs into my truck with Jake and I.

"So Leah why were you taking pictures?" I didn't know she planned on doing so and I'm curious as to why.

"So that you'll have them. I know you have to leave all the others behind, so I thought I could take these and send them with you when you leave. This way you have pictures of all of us. Although I'm sure in a year or two Mom or I could sneak the old pics out of the house and get copies made and send them to wherever Jasper and you settle." She says with a smile making my eyes tear up at the gesture.

"Thanks Leah. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it Bella, I'm sure if it was me you'd do the same." I nod in agreement.

"Of course I would." We cross onto the Rez lands and I can't help but feel a little sad. Jasper won't get to celebrate with me until later. After this I have to go to Jess's party, for appearances. Afterwards I'll come back to stay with him at his house, Charlie of course thinks I'm staying with Leah, luckily I'm off tomorrow so Charlie thinks Leah and I are going to spend the day together. But unfortunately I'll still have to spend a few hours without Jasper.

Pulling up in front of Billy's we all pile out while the other vehicles pull up around us. Linking arms with Jake and Leah we head around to the back of Billy's and I gasp in surprise. There are tables full of food, balloons tied to them shifting in the breeze. The grill is set up and Sam heads over to light it and start cooking the steaks and such. On one table is a cake that says, Congrats Bella.

"There aren't any gifts because we wanted to wait until Charlie wasn't around to see them. This way you can leave them at the Cullen house and take them with you." Jake whispers, again making my eyes fill with tears. I'm so glad they thought of that. I'd hate to have to leave anything they gave me behind. Charlie walks over and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Well kiddo, how do you feel being all grown up? Here, it's not much but I want you to use it for whatever you'll need for college in the fall." He says as he hands me an envelope. Opening it I pull out a card with a check for $300 dollars. I tear up at his gesture, even though I'll never use it. I won't need it after all. I'll cash it and put it in my checking account like I did with Renee's. After my '_death_' all contents of the account will go to Charlie. I won't need it after all.

"Thanks Dad." I say giving his waist a squeeze. He nods and lets go of me heading over to where Billy is sitting in his wheelchair, a group of lawn chairs sitting around him for anyone else who plans to sit with them. I head over to one of the tables were Sue is standing.

"You'll take care of him for me right?" She turns and wraps me in a hug.

"Of course Bella. I'll make sure he's ok. I know this has to be hard on you, but I promise to do everything I can to make him happy. Ok?" All I can do is nod as my throat clogs with the tears I want to shed.

I swallow and my voice is raspy when I say, "Thanks Sue."

"Of course sweetheart." We step away from the hug and she tells me to go sit down until the food is done.

"I think I'll go for a walk instead." She nods in understanding. I need a different pair of arms to draw comfort from at the moment and this is the perfect moment to sneak off for a few minutes.

I head to the trees at the back of the property and, after looking to make sure Charlie isn't watching, I walk into the forest. I don't get far before he steps out from behind a huge evergreen.

"Congrats darlin' I'm proud of you. You ok?" He asks as he draws me into his arms.

"Yeah, I am now. I just needed to see you. I couldn't wait any longer. Today was just hard because I know what's coming soon. Watching the pride in Charlie's face as I walked across the stage was hard." He kisses the top of my head and tightens his embrace.

"I know it is love, but this is the path you've chosen and now it's time to deal with the consequences. You can always change your mind you know? I won't be upset if you do." I pull away from him slightly, a frown on my face.

"No Jasper, I _can't_. I can't keep doing this sneaking around thing. I need to be able to be with you everyday, all day. I'm just going to miss them all, but I'll get over it. I know we can come back every couple years and check on Charlie and maybe visit the Rez on certain special occasions. I'll be fine. It's just days like today when I'm reminded of what I'm losing that get a little hard, all I have to do is remember what I'm gaining and I'm fine. I love you, and I want to spend eternity with you."

"Alright, as long as you're sure. I love you too."

We stand there holding each other for a few more minutes before he gives me one last tight squeeze and takes my lips in a soft kiss.

"You better get back before you're missed by Charlie. The food smells like it's about done. I'll see you later ok? Remember Charlie thinks you're going to spend the night at Leah's after attending Jessica's grad party. I'll see you after that and we'll spend all day together tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you then. I love you very much, you know that right?"

"Absolutely." With a final kiss from him, on the ring that symbolizes our love for each other, I turn and walk back to my celebration, glancing behind me once to see him wave at me before I turn back around and walk out of the trees.

* * *

**Jasper**

Watching Bella cross that stage was great. I'm so proud of her. I left just after blowing her that kiss. I decided running all the way to the Rez would help me clear my mind and help me not miss her so much. I'm going to have to wait until later tonight to see her again, although that brief interlude in the forest behind Billy's helped. I hate feeling her sadness but I know her mind has been made and nothing will change it now.

Edward wasn't there today, but I don't know if it's because I was or because he just didn't care. She hasn't heard from him since the letter she received Monday. I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. We'll just have to wait and see. Since it'll be a while before I can spend time with her I decide to head out for a long hunt. I'll go further into the Olympic National Forest in search of a bear or mountain lion, after that one from the night I proposed it's been nothing but deer and I'm anticipating the struggle from one of the large predators.

As I run I think about all the things I want to do with Bella after I change her. We'll probably stay with Peter and Charlotte for no more than five months. That's about all the time Charlotte and I can handle each other. We are friends but I know she resents my relationship, the closeness, with Peter. He is her mate after all and she likes to have him to herself, not that I can blame her.

Bella won't be able to fly or anything by then but traveling cross country is still possible, by then she should be able to handle being around humans a little at a time, so maybe we'll head to the east coast or up into Canada. I can't go through Northern Mexico thanks to Maria so we can't go that way until she can fly but maybe we can swim out to some of the islands closer to shore on the east and west coast. I know I'd like to go to Montana and The Dakotas to scout out ranches to buy. Maybe head down to Texas to my family's ranch and buy those horses.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I almost miss the black bear rummaging for berries off to my left. Slowing down I begin stalking my prey, scenting the air to get an idea of what I'm facing. It's male, an adult of good size. I creep through the foliage until I'm almost on top of him before I burst out of the trees at a run. Too fast for him to get away. I leap onto his back and swing around so I can latch onto his throat, usually I'd snap the animals neck but I want the fight and what a fight he gives me. Standing on his hind legs, clawing at my arms and legs trying to fight me off. It's thrilling but I decide enough is enough and I wrap my arms around him and snap his spine with a quick squeeze. After draining him of his blood I move the corpse to a deep ravine further down the mountain, this way is he's discovered by hunters or game rangers they'll think he slipped and fell down the ravine in the dark.

Now that I'm well fed, I decide to walk back to the house. I need to change my torn and bloody clothes and I'm not in that big of a hurry. I'm almost to the house when my phone rings. Looking at the caller ID I can't help a grin when I see it's Carlisle, on a four way with Esme, Alice, Rose and Emmett.

"Well hello everyone. How are you?" Esme's the first to answer.

"Oh Jasper dear it's so good to hear your voice. Is Bella with you by any chance? I'd love to say hello to her as well."

"Sorry Esme, she's on the Rez right now at her party, since Charlie's there I had to stay away. She'll be with me later tonight though and most of tomorrow if you'd like to call back."

"Oh that would be lovely thank you dear." Carlisle comes on the line next.

"The reason we're calling Jasper is we were hoping you could tell us more about this thing with the treaty and also to tell you, Edward called me yesterday, extremely upset. Seems he didn't like that Bella hasn't replied to his letter. He must have used another burner phone because Emmett was unable to track him. I told him what you said and tried to explain to him that he needed to let it all alone, but I'm afraid that he wouldn't listen. Be careful Jasper, right now he's very upset, I'm hoping once he calms down he'll heed my words and leave you and Bella alone." What Carlisle just told me doesn't sit well with me but I know Bella is safe today. Hopefully Carlisle is right and his words will get through once Edward calms down and is thinking clearly. Until then I'll just have to be on guard.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Let's hope you're right and let me know if you hear from him again, Alice let me know if you see anything, Emmett if you can track him." They all tell me they will. Then Rose comes on. The irritation in her voice loud and clear.

"Alright Jasper, now that we've got Bella and Edward's obsession out of the way. What's going on with the treaty?"

"Ok, so when you all left Alice warned you about Victoria," they all say yes with I'm sorry coming from Carlisle and Esme for not believing her, "yes I know you're sorry. Bella doesn't hold the Victoria thing against you, she knows just how persuasive Edward can be, after all. She is of course still upset over just being left without a goodbye though. Anyway, I was running along the treaty line after hunting one day when I came upon Sam Uley in wolf form, patrolling. He was angry and frustrated, he saw me and he phased to human form and I told him what I knew about Victoria. They didn't know I was still there and they had been trying to catch her, she kept testing the boundaries of the Rez. He went to the elders and showed up at the house the next day saying they wished to speak to me, allowing me on the Rez to do so." Carlisle interrupts then.

"Victoria is dead now, according to Emmett. Is this true?"

"Yes it is. She attacked Bella and I on Rez lands while we were at a bonfire with the pack. Laurent is dead too. He tried to attack Bella in Edward's meadow back at the beginning of March, but was unsuccessful thanks to the pack and I having been watching her by then." I of course don't tell them about Bella and I being alone in the woods, that's private and they don't need to know. I hear Alice trying to hold in a giggle and know she probably saw what happened in one of her visions, but she'll keep it to herself thankfully.

"Wait, I thought Irina and he were mates?" Esme says with confusion.

"Unfortunately he lied to all of us. He never planned to change just wanted us to believe so, so we wouldn't kill him with James. Any way. Billy and Harry had decided, before they spoke to me, that the elders and pack needed to get over their prejudices. That we have never given them any reason to think bad of us. Old Quil didn't agree and he's left the tribe since then. Here's the gist. As long as no vampires cross onto tribal lands without permission and they don't feed in Forks, they'll be able to live or cross through the area in peace. Carlisle if you had someone come into the clinic that was close to death and the only thing to save them is changing them, you're allowed to do so. If a nomad came through and happened to find their mate in a human from Forks, they'll be allowed to change that human. Those are the only reasons for turning a human though. Anyone who does it without those reasons will be subjected to the pack and will die." It's quiet for a moment, you can almost hear a pin drop, before Carlisle speaks again.

"Wow! They really mean this don't they? Do you think they'd be upset if I came back to speak with Billy or Harry?"

"Unfortunately Harry passed at the end of March. His daughter Leah phased unexpectedly in front of him and it caused him to have a massive heart attack. His son Seth has phased too. Sue took Old Quil's spot on the council and Sam has taken Harry's."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Leah phasing is unprecedented though. A female pack member. I wonder if they know why, or if they know what it'll mean for her." He says, going off into his thoughts, typical of Carlisle. He does so love his research.

"Carlisle. I'm sure you can discuss that with Leah and the pack. Let me talk to Billy and I'll give you a call. When they made the decision to void the treaty I told them they'd have to make it official with you so I'm sure he'll agree. You can't be seen in Forks though, Bella and I haven't been seen together by anyone but the pack and Edward. No one has seen Edward either, which is for the best to avoid awkward questions we can't answer. Bella has decided to be changed in a couple months and we're going to fake her death so if Charlie were to see you it could cause problems. So just make sure you're not seen here. It would probably be best if you don't move back to Forks until Charlie has passed away." At this Rose snorts. I knew she wouldn't like Bella's decision, so before she can say anything I decide to head her off.

"I know you don't like her choices Rose, but they're _her _decision. Surely you wouldn't keep me from having my mate at my side for eternity?" Before she can say anything Alice speaks up.

"I've already seen it Rose. No matter how she gets there, the end is always the same. Bella will be a vampire before her nineteenth birthday. Nothing has changed this." I wonder what else Alice has seen but decide some things are best left a surprise.

"Fine, whatever. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Maybe we can all catch up sometime after her first year?" She asks.

"Sure Rose. Listen, I've gotta go. I had a nice tumble with a black bear and need to get a shower and change." At this I hear Em in the background laughing.

"Carlisle I'll call you with Billy's answer, ok?"

"Alright Jasper. Thank you." He says and with that we all hang up, as we were talking I had come up to the house so I head inside to get that shower and change.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I'm glad to see you are all still enjoying this story. I am working on a pintrest page and I will post the link with whichever chapter that is posted, when the page is done. It could be chapter 20 or later. I hope you give it a look when I provide the link. If you want to see the link before then, just give me a pm and I'll give it to you. _

_A word of warning. This story is about Bella and Jasper. So I may or may not go further into the new characters I'm about to introduce in this chapter. I may put in a chapter or two with more of these characters but I make no guarantees. Thank you for understanding. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Jasper**

After my shower I threw on some jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, out of habit since I'm so used to covering my scars. Since I have a while until I need to go get Bella I decide to forgo socks and shoes for now. I head to one of my many bookshelves and grab one of my new Civil War books. I'm only about half way through it and so I settle down into my favorite leather arm chair with a highlighter to mark the mistakes and start reading.

I lose myself in the stories of exploits of men I knew, people long since dead. When reading these books I often find myself wondering what my life might have been like if I hadn't come across Maria.

My family was one of the lucky few that didn't suffer from the war. Raising horses, and in others cases beef cattle, was a lucrative business. Beef was much needed back then, as were horses and I know after I enlisted- according to Jasmine- they didn't discriminate over who they sold to. Whoever had the money got the goods. My father sold to units of Confederates who needed pack horses, Union commanders who lost their former horse in battle, whoever needed a horse, he sold one to them.

It's lead to my family still having the ranch; and still selling the finest blooded quarter horses in Texas. I couldn't be prouder of the name Whitlock. My brother David and his ancestors have been running the farm for almost a hundred and forty years. Hopefully they'll still be running it for many more years to come.

I get back to my book and lose myself. Content that Bella should be safe. She'll have Leah and Jake with her at Jessica's grad party so I know I won't have to worry about her today, or tomorrow as she'll be safe with me. I just hope Edward backs off soon. I get he thinks he's in love with her and she's his mate, which we know is false since she's mine, but she's clearly let him know twice that she doesn't want him anymore. I wish I knew what was going through his mind, unfortunately he's the mind reader not me.

* * *

**Bella**

After my trip into the woods to see Jasper I feel better. It helped to remind me of what I was gaining as opposed to what I was losing. Heading back to the party I'm grabbed by Emily and Kim.

"Oh Bella! There you are, come on, we need to get our food before the boys and Leah eat it all." Emily says with a laugh, while Kim just smiles. She's not really talkative. More shy and quiet but she's very sweet. I'm surprised she can put up with Jared's boisterous nature, but then they say opposites attract.

"So Kim, have you gotten used to this craziness yet?" I'm curious to see how she's been doing with the secret of the pack.

"Oh yes. I love Jared very much so I know I have to accept all of him, so it was an easy thing to be comfortable with. You know I had a crush on him for the longest time but he never noticed me. Then one day he started hanging out with Paul and Sam and less with his other friends. We didn't understand it. One day we were in the cafeteria, it wasn't too long after he phased I guess, he looked over at me. Of course I had already been looking at him so he caught my eyes, he just froze. I didn't know what had happened but he suddenly got up, walked over to me and introduced himself and asked if I wanted to go out with him, the rest as they say is history, she says quietly, with a small smile.

Wow! This is the most she's ever said to me! I know she'll gain more confidence the longer she's around Emily and Jared. Emily's kindness and Jared's happy go lucky personality will be enough to bring her out of her shell. As we walk up to the table Jared and Paul come over to us. Jared going straight to Kim, taking her into his arms. Paul looks at them longingly for a second before turning to me.

"Hey Bella, Jared and I have a bet going and we were hoping you could help us with it." Paul says with a grin. Oh boy, this can't be good.

"Ok, I can try."

"Ok, so Jared here says he can eat more chicken wings than I can, we need a judge to watch for cheating and to count how many we each eat." Yup, this won't be good. I can foresee an argument and all kinds of other things going wrong. Oh well, I can't stop it, might as well make sure they don't do any cheating and try to keep anything too bad happening, like Paul getting angry and phasing in front of Charlie if he loses.

"Alright, but on two conditions, what I say goes. No arguing afterwards that things where unfair or anything else. Got it?" I say while giving them my best glare, with my hands on my hips. They raise their hands in surrender. Emily and Kim just laugh.

"Alright, alright. What's the second condition." They both say in unison. The second condition is something I know they'll both be more than happy to do.

"I need help to come up with some way to get back at Jake for that day you guys were discussing strategies to kill Victoria. Something good, you can enlist whoever you think will help and keep their mouths shut, so not Seth!" They both grin mischeviously and eagerly nod their heads. I knew they'd like this condition.

"Ok then, let me get my plate and I'll keep count, ok?"

"Works for us!" Jared says, kissing Kim quickly and heading to the table with the chicken wings and starts piling them on a plate, Paul following close behind. Shaking my head I grab a plate and head over to Sam to get a steak off the grill. Once I have my sides and drink I make my way to one of the lawn chairs set up and take a seat and start eating. Kim and Emily following not long after and sitting down in chairs to the left of me.

Paul and Jared come and sit in chairs in front of me so I can keep an eye on them. By the time I'm done with my first plate, they've headed back to the table to grab a second. Apparently everyone's in on this bet because no one else has touched the wings. Jake and Leah come over and sit down on the other side of me with plates overloaded and nearly dropping stuff off the sides.

"Do you two think maybe that was too much to put on one plate?" I ask, giggling at the incredulous looks on their faces.

"Never mind, sorry I asked."

"So how many wings have they eaten so far?" Leah asks me while shoveling food in her mouth.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full; and I'm not sure yet but they're both on their second plates. I guess I'll just wait until they're done and then count up the bones." I say with a shrug.

"So, you know that no matter what you said to them about arguing they're not going to listen right?" Jake asks after swallowing his mouthful of potatoes.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything different, but it keeps me from having to hear it now because by the time they argue over it you, Leah and I will be on our way to Jessica's." I say with a conniving grin on my face. It was all a part of my master plan.

"You're evil! I like it!" Leah exclaims causing me to giggle.

Once they're done with their food Jake takes Leah and my plates and heads off to throw them away since we didn't have a bonfire this afternoon. Charlie walks up as Jake walks away.

"Hey Bells, it's time for me to go. My shift starts in an hour. I'll see you tomorrow night, right? Have fun and don't stay at Jessica's party too late. Do you need any money for tomorrow?"

"No Dad I don't, but thanks; and yeah tomorrow night. See you." And, after a nod of his head he heads over to Sue's car where she's waiting to take him home. Once they pull away, Leah stands up.

"Great! Present time!" She states rubbing her hands together. At her words Jake comes up with several bags in his hands. He must have went inside and gotten them while Charlie was telling me goodbye.

"These are from all of us Bells, there's one from Sam and Emily. Jared and Kim. Me and Dad. Leah, Sue and Seth. One from Quil and Embry and even one from Paul." He says with a grin and a chuckle as he sets each bag down in front of me.

I look up and see everyone but Sue has joined us, Paul and Jared still eating their wings. I grab the bag from Sam and Emily first. Inside is a hand woven quilt in a rainbow of colors. It's just beautiful!

"I know you won't really need it to keep warm, since you won't feel the cold once you're a vampire, but I thought you could put it at the foot of your new bed or something. Just something to remember us by." She tells me from where she's sitting in the grass leaning back against Sam.

"Thank you Emily, it's beautiful!"

Next I open the gift from Jared and Kim. This one makes me laugh. Inside are several scratch off tickets and a mug that says I Love Vampires. After thanking them I open Embry and Quil's gift. This one also makes me laugh. It's two t-shirts, one says I Don't Sweat, I Sparkle. The other, one that's just the right size for Jasper, says Undercover Vampire.

When I unfolded them to read what they said a hand drawn picture feel out of each. One is stick figures standing with their arms around each other, just enough of them for each member of the pack and one each for Emily and Kim and then a smaller one that is probably Claire. The other is a rainbow over a snow capped mountain. They're adorable.

"Oh boys, these are great! Thank you!" Quil grins widely while Embry blushes.

"You're welcome Bells. The pictures are from Claire." Quil says.

Next it's Paul's gift. Inside is a beautiful carved wooden sculpture of a howling wolf, with swirls all over, making it's fur look real. It's exquisite!

"Oh Paul! This is fantastic! Thank you so much! I say and jump from my seat to hug him, which he returns one armed and awkwardly since he still has a plate of chicken wings. I wonder if it's still his second or now his third. Oh well.

"You're welcome Bella."

Next is the bag with Sue, Seth and Leah's gift. Inside are a couple jars of blackberry jam, which I'll have to eat soon, a pair of beaded deer skin moccasins and a simple beaded handmade necklace in several different shades of blue and clear beads. It starts with one large dark blue bead in the middle and then tapers up each side in lightening shades of blue until at the top the beads become clear. Each bead is separated by a smaller clear bead.

"The necklace is from Seth, I made the moccasins so I hope they fit and of course the jam is from Mom. She said to tell you that she knows you may not get to eat it all, but she wanted you to have it any way." Leah says. I nod my understanding.

"Thank you, you two. Both are simply beautiful and I'll cherish them."

Lastly I open Billy and Jakes gift. Inside is a larger version of the dream catcher Jake made me for my birthday, and a pair of feathered earrings in colors that match Seth's necklace.

"I made the earrings Bella. I hope you like them." Billy says.

"Thank you all so much. Everything is wonderful! I'll cherish these things always! I promise!" I exclaim, with tears in my eyes. I'm so glad that I'll be able to come back and see them even after I'm changed. I would miss them too much otherwise, plus I want to see them all get married and have babies. Like Sam and Emily, who still haven't announced she's pregnant. I think they're waiting until after the wedding.

After hugs all around and words of thanks to each person, I'm bombarded by Paul and Jared.

"Alright Bella. We're done, _here_, count them please." Paul says while shoving three plates full of eaten wings into my lap! So gross! Oh well might as well get it over with, so, after Jake hands me a fork and sets a small trash can with a bag in front of me, I count them pushing each wing off a plate with the fork into the can. Paul has managed to eat a hundred wings! Holy crap! Jared shoves his plates at me and after counting them, he's only eaten ninety.

This is where the argument will start. Jared will say he was distracted because, while he was eating his own wings he also kept giving Kim some. Which I'm wondering wasn't a plot by Paul to win, because she kept asking for a wing and glancing at Paul every so often. As much as she loves her mate she's not opposed to having a little fun at his expense, maybe that's why they're perfect for each other, they love to play tricks. Either way I need to give them my answer, they're both looking at me all expectantly and stuff. It's comical.

"Ok, so after careful counting, Paul won. He ate one hundred wings while you Jared only ate ninety." And then I cringe as the arguing starts.

"No way! I know I put more on my plate than that. Even with giving Kim a few wings I know I ate more! You cheated somehow Paul!" Jared exclaims with a frown on his face.

"No, no I didn't. I ate my wings and you ate yours and I won, so pay up!" Paul says, holding out his hand in which Jared places ten bucks. He'll never learn. He does this every time, gambles and loses. I think the others set him up on purpose.

"Alright, now that Bella has done what you two asked, it's time to head over to Jessica's party. Let's go Bells." Jake says, while holding his hand out to help me out of my chair.

"Yeah, let's go." And we three head to my truck, climb in and head to Jessica's.

When we pull up, there are quite a few people here already. We climb out and head inside and almost immediately I'm bombarded by Jess and Angie.

"Oh my god Bella, wasn't today just awesome so far?! Can you believe it! We're officially high school graduates and will all be heading off to college in the fall." Jess exclaims while wrapping me in a hug. "By the way what did you think of my speech?"

"It was epic Jess, but we told you it would be."

"That's what I told her." Angie says.

They say hello to Jake and Leah snd then link arms with me and soon we're moving through the groups of people already here. I glance back towards Jake and Leah to see that they're following me. All of a sudden though, Jake stops, and is staring over my head towards the group Jess and Angie are leading me too. His eyes have glazed over. Leah is trying to get his attention, but it's as if he can't hear her. She leaves him standing and comes up to me.

"Leah what's going on? What's wrong with Jake?" I'm concerned but after looking at her she has a slight smile on her face.

"He'll be ok in a minute, he's just in shock." She tells me.

"In shock, what do you mean?" Now I'm confused.

"You weren't around when Quil imprinted on Claire. This is what happens. They freeze while flashes of their future with their imprint speeds through their minds. He'll be alright. In. A. Minute..." And then she does the freeze thing too. What the hell just happened.

I look to where Leah's looking, also at the group we were heading for. I look at who all is standing there. I see Eric, Mike, Tyler, Jess, Angie- who had gone on without me when I paused to talk to Leah- Lauren and three others. Out of the other three, there's the girl Meghan, who had moved to Forks a year before me. Her little sister Shannon, who's also sixteen and staring at Jake.

No way! Shannon is Jakes imprint? Well that will be interesting as she's not a tribe member and she's also a pale skinned, freckle faced, fiery red-head! She's a beauty, but next to Jake she's tiny! She can't be more than 5'3", about an inch shorter than me. Yep, this should be interesting. She always seemed to look at people as if she could see through them to who they were on the inside. She was one of the few people not terrified of the Cullens.

Next to her is Eric's older brother, Alex. He's the same age as Leah; and also seems to be who she's staring at. Oh boy. What are the odds she and Jake find their imprints at the same party, among my friends? I know Jared would probably never take those odds. I pull my phone out and text Sam. He needs to know what's happened.

_*hey, you may want to head over here to Jessica's, we have a situation. I think Jake AND Leah just found their imprints*_

Then I walk over to the group, putting my phone back in my pocket. Jake comes up behind me a minute later.

"Who is that Bella." He whispers fervently in my ear. I don't need to know who he's talking about after all the staring.

"Why don't I introduce you Jake. You too Leah." I say as Leah comes walking up on my other side. We walk over to the group and I make the introductions all around. Alex can't take his eyes off Leah, or hers off him. The same with Shannon and Jake. What Shannon says next, though, surprises and concerns me.

"So Jacob Black, we meet at last."

"How do you know me?" He asks confused.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me, perhaps we could go somewhere and talk? You're welcome to join us Bella."

"Ok, lets go." Jake says and grabs her hand. I let Meghan know we'll be back, to which they nod a look of confusion on her face, and we all head outside and move down the street to a spot where we won't be overheard. I see Leah and Alex have chosen to follow.

"Alright now we're all here care to tell us how you knew Jake?" I ask her suspiciously. She laughs then.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm not an enemy. I didn't see Jake, I'm not a seer like Alice Cullen." All I can do is stare at her in shock. Just then Sam comes waking up with Jared.

"What's going on?" He asks. "Bella texted us to tell us you both found your imprints? Is this right?" He says to Leah and Jake, all they can do is nod, too shocked like me, at what Shannon has just said.

"As I was just about to explain. My name is Shannon O' Leery and I know what you are. You see, I have a gift, like Bella here."

"Wait, I have a gift?!" I mean I know Edward can't hear my thoughts but I just thought that was an anonoly since Alice and Jaspers gifts work on me. She nods.

"Yes Bella, you're a shield. That's why Edward couldn't read you. Anyway, as I was saying, I can see you all for what you are. I know Sam, Jake, Leah and Jared here are all shapeshifters that turn into wolves, as are Seth, Embry, Quil and Paul. Alex and I are Leah and Jake's imprints, like Emily, Kim and Claire are imprints. The Cullens are vampires, three of them are gifted. Jasper is your mate Bella. Am I right so far." All we can do is nod, speech seems to have left us. After a minute I turn to Alex.

"Alex, are you ok?" I'm concerned what Shannon just revealed could be too much for him. After all, it's not every day you learn about shapeshifting Native Americans and that vampires exist.

"Honestly Bella, I really don't care if any of this is true so long as it means I get to stay with Leah." He says, looking down at her.

Well that was the perfect answer since Leah is now smiling up at him, love shining clearly on her face. Sam breaks the silence again.

"How about we take this conversation elsewhere? Bella are you good enough friends with Shannon here for it to be ok with spending the night with you?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Yeah, let me go let the others know what's going on. I'll be right back." I head inside and ask Meghan if it's ok for Shannon to spend the night with me and let Eric know that Alex is leaving.

They both say ok and I walk back out to the others- Leah, Sam, Jared and Alex going to Sams Jeep while Jake, Shannon and I head for my truck. Just before I pull out Sam texts me to let me know he's heading for the Cullen house and to expect the others to be there when we get there. That's perfect for me because it means I get to be with Jasper sooner than I thought. As we pull away from Jessica's, I have the strangest feeling of being watched and wonder if Edward is close by. If so, it's a good thing we're leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: ok so I decided to do this chapter a little different. Most of the story will be all Jasper and Bella's POV, however I felt that this chapter was necessary. It's also the shortest chapter yet, but I felt if I tried to push it it would mess with the integrity of the chapter. You'll see why. Enjoy! Also a big healing thanks to NatalieLynn for pushing me to over 100 reviews! This one's for you! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Jake**

As Bella and her friends started to head towards a group by the drinks table I looked at a pretty little red-head in the group. The second her eyes found mine I was lost. I stopped, frozen, _everything_ else fading away while flashes of her and I flitted through my mind. Our graduating next year, getting married and building a house on the Rez together. We had one child, a son. Then things shifted. I saw more kids, at least three more. Our son becoming alpha of the next pack. Me no longer phasing and her and I growing old together. Our grand kids and great grand kids around us.

I came out of the visions to see her eyes still looking into mine. They were a beautiful emerald green and look like they can see right through me. It's as if no one and nothing else matters. Like I'm being inexplicably pulled towards her and won't be happy until I'm touching her. I couldn't stop thinking about those visions and staring at this beauty. She was petite, smaller than Bella by maybe an inch, her beautiful pale skin covered with freckles.

I had to shake my head just to look away, I _needed_ to ask Bella who she was, but first I needed to find Leah to let her know what happened. I can't even think about protecting Bella right now, which is why we're here. I have to talk to the girl that's now my entire world, _nothing_ else matters but that. I looked around for Leah only to see her in the same pose I just came out of, also staring at someone in the group. It had to be the older guy that was also staring back at her. What are the odds she and I would find our imprints at the same time?

The look on her face had to be reminiscent of the one I just had on mine, as if the bottom dropped out of her world and the only thing keeping her on her feet and anchored was this guy. Shaking my head at the irony of us both finding our mates at the same time, I walked up to Bella who had left Leah to walk over to the group.

"Who is that Bella?" I whisper in her ear, so no one can hear me ask. Leah comes walking up to her other side and then she offers to introduce us. What Shannon, what a beautiful name, says next though shocks us all.

"So Jacob Black, we meet at last." Wait, _what_?!

"How do you know me?" I ask confused.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me, perhaps we could go somewhere and talk? You're welcome to join us Bella." Now I'm really confused, concerned and curious, but I'll follow this girl anywhere. We all walk outside and down the street away from prying ears, before she can say anything though Sam and Jared show up. Now they're here and listening she proceeds to tell us about her gift. About how she knows what Leah and I are, that Bella is gifted- which I didn't know- and that she knows the Cullens are vampires.

I look at Alex concerned, he's the only one here who could conceivably freak out, which apparently Bella realizes because she asks if he's ok. His answer pleases Bella and I- me because if he freaked out and tried to tell someone about what we are it could bring danger to my mate and I can't have that- but most of all Leah who's smiling all lovingly at him.

Sam suggests we go elsewhere and talk about all this and Bella goes in to make our excuses and get permission for Shannon to stay with her tonight. I can't take my eyes off Shannon, damn but she's beautiful! She smiles sweetly back at me and takes my hand and finally all feels right in my world. I barely notice when Bella comes back out, but when she does we divide up into the vehicles and head out. The direction we're going tells me we're heading to the Cullen house. I could care less as long as Shannon is still with me.

* * *

**Leah**

I sit in the back of Sam's Jeep, holding Alex's hand, I just have to touch him, while I think about all I saw in my mind when I recognized him as my imprint. He and I moved to Seattle while he finishes college, then we move back to Forks where he opens his tech company. We had several children in the vision, eventually we grew old together, surrounded by our kids, grand kids and great grand kids. It was beautiful and quite frankly almost overwhelming. I never thought I would have anything in those scenes. Turns out Bella was right. I just needed my imprint for my world to be complete.

We pull up to the Cullen house and all pile out. Jasper and the other's are standing at the top of the steps and Bella goes running past us to jump up into his arms, placing kisses all over his face as he laughs with delight, while Jared and Sam head straight for Kim and Emily kissing them as well. I'm glad she's found happiness. Especially since she's been a good friend to me and helped me understand that I could have mine. Which I now have, I can now fully understand what it feels like for Sam, Quil and Jared to have to leave their mates at any given time. The idea of Alex leaving hurts me. I can't lose him, not even to my duty to the pack.

Breaking away from her ministrations Jasper invites us inside, never letting go of Bella. I've never been here and can't help but stare in awe at the layout. Floor to ceiling windows line the living room he's led us into. The sun shining in brightly causing his skin to sparkle where the light hits it. I've seen him and his sparkling before though. There are a couple comfy looking couches and some arm chairs. A piano on a slight dais in one corner of the room which I assume was Edwards, otherwise it's pretty sparse. I assume that's because the Cullens took a good deal of their personal items with them when they left.

I lead Alex to one of the couches and we sit down in one corner, Jake and Shannon taking the other. Jasper and Bella take one of the chairs, him sitting down and her in his lap. Emily and Sam take the other in the same way and Jared, Kim and Paul take the other couch. Leaving Seth, Quil and Embry to take the floor.

"So, now we're all settled. What's going on Sam? You texted me only to expect visitors so why are you all here, not that I'm not happy you're here." Jasper asks, looking between us all, with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Well Jazz, it seems Jake and Leah here found their imprints at Jessica Stanley's party and since that's unprecedented, them finding them at the same time, we decided we needed to have a pack meeting. I hope you don't mind us having it here. I knew it could take a while and since they were supposed to be with Bella and she wouldn't want to be away from you that long, it just seemed the logical conclusion." Sam tells him. He nods in understanding leaving the floor to Sam.

"So, Alex, this must all seem strange to you. Are you sure you're ok with this? We'll need to show you our wolf form and I'm sure if you ask, Jasper will show you that he's a vampire." Sam says.

"Really? I think I'd like that. I promise I'm fine with all this. I knew there was something strange about the Cullens, please Jasper, will you show me?" He asks, Shannon nodding in agreement, she may have that gift that shows her the supernatural but I'm sure she still wants a demonstration. I'm so proud of him. This man is the perfect compliment for me. Bold and brave and willing to accept the unexpected.

"Alright, Leah do you want to show him? Or one of us?"

"I think it would be best if Jake did it. Alex and Shannon need to see just how big we can get, especially since sooner or later you'll be stepping aside as alpha and letting Jake take his rightful place."

If Shannon and Alex can handle Jake's size, then they'll truly be able to accept the pack. Jake gets up and heads into the middle of the living room entryway. Luckily the house's floor plan is very open and provides enough space for this. He stands there and then seconds later he's in his wolf form. Alex gasps next to me and I see him staring not in fear, just in awe. Shannon is looking at Jake with pride. He steps behind a wall, to phase back and get dressed more than likely, before rejoining Shannon on the couch.

"Now Jasper, if you don't mind." Sam says. He gets up and steps to the piano and, crawling under it, starts to stand with the instrument on his shoulders. Then he places it back down gently, comes out from under it and flits to the kitchen and back again, just as fast, with a tray of glasses and a pitcher of iced tea. Not a drop spilled or a glass out of place.

"Tea anyone?" He asks with a smirk. _Smartass_. He's enjoying this way too much. Alex accepts a glass and asks, "earlier when we came in, I thought I saw your skin sparkling. You can walk in daylight?"

"Yes, the only reason we stay out of the sun is because you would recognize us for what we are. We do drink blood to survive, but there are those like we Cullens that drink animal blood. Also you can't kill us with wooden stakes and such. Only another vampire, or the pack, can kill us. Our skin is hard like marble and you have to rip us apart and burn the pieces. You can rip is apart but we won't die from that. We can regenerate, so you must burn us. Humans would never be able to rip us apart. Does this satisfy your curiosity or do you wish to know more?"

"Can I see what you look like in the sun?" Alex asks, voice full of curiosity.

"Sure." And then Jasper walks over to one of the windows on the west side of the room, because the sun is beginning to set, and takes off his shirt. Both Alex and Shannon gasp at the sight as the sun shines on Jasper's skin, causing it to sparkle like a diamond.

"Wow! You're beautiful!" Shannon exclaims making us all laugh, but Jake to growl low in his throat. She places a hand on his arm and speaks soothingly to him trying to calm his jealousy at what she said to Jasper.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. His ugly ass isn't beautiful!" Paul shouts, while laughing uncontrollably which breaks the tension and causes Jake to laugh. Jasper just smirks at him and pulls his shirt back on and goes to sit back down with Bella.

"I must warn you both though. As humans with the knowledge of vampires you are only truly safe on the Rez. If our leaders find out you know, they could try to kill you or your family to get to you. You must keep the secret and never let on to anyone outside of the pack and the tribal council that you know that vampires exist. Understand?" Jasper asks. I'm glad he's made sure they understand the potential consequences of discovery. Both nod their heads in acknowledgement.

Now that everything has been shown and they know what they're getting and such, we begin to discuss the pack. We learn more about each other and about Alex and Shannon and amid the laughs and jokes we enjoy each others company.

"So Shannon, I'm assuming with your coloring and last name you're either of Scottish or Irish decent, right?" Bella asks.

"You would be correct Bella, it's actually Irish descent mixed with some Scottish. My last name is Irish, my first meaning '_little wise one'_ in the Irish tongue, but my coloring is from the Scottish side." She says with a chuckle. Jake leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips and I can't help but wish Alex would do the same. He must have also been thinking along those lines because the next thing I know his finger is under my chin tilting my face up and his lips are pressed to mine in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Can you tell more about how your gift works? I know you said you knew what all of us were but you've only ever seen a few of us until now." Sam asks.

"Oh that's easy. I've seen Jake hanging around Bella as well as Leah. I've seen each of you at some point around town as well you just didn't see me. Of course I know Bella and the Cullens from school. As for Emily and Kim I saw them when I saw the rest of you in town. As I said I'm not a seer. I just can see what you all are as you're all supernatural, as well as gifts."

"Like our friend Eleazer." Jasper says, I haven't a clue who he's talking about and sensing out confusion he explains further. "He's one of the Denali coven, he used to work for the Volturi. He can see gifts within other vampires and most humans. He stopped working for them long ago though." Shannon nods.

"Yes, sort of like him then. Can he see the strength of the gift?"

"Not that I know of, no. Why? Can you?" He asks with genuine curiosity.

"Yes, for example. Bella, once you become a vampire your gift will become stronger, to the point where you will be able to project it and cover people with it. You will actually be able to stop all other gifts from working, at least any that work within the mind, like Edward's. Certain physical gifts as well, not any that are essentially harmless like Alice's or Jasper's."

"Are you saying Bella has a gift?"

"Yes, as I told Bella earlier, she's a shield. A powerful one even now as it manifests in human form. That's why I said she'll be much stronger once she's turned." All we can do is stare at Shannon in awe.

"Wow, darlin'! I knew you were special! Just didn't know you were gifted!" Jasper exclaims breaking the silence and causing Bella to giggle and kiss him.

What a perfect ending to a perfect day, I can't help but think as the sun sets casting the room in shades of red, orange and gold.

* * *

**Edward**

I can't help but be jealous as I watch them all in my family's house, laughing and having a good old time. The sight of my love on that monsters lap and kissing him almost enough for me to go rampaging in there and rip her away from him, but I know that would be suicide with the entire pack in there with them. I'll just have to wait, to bide my time until the right moment.

Carlisle tried to tell me, when I called him yesterday, that Jasper is Bella's mate and to leave them alone. That Jasper would kill me before he'd allow me to take her from him and that Carlisle would have nothing to say. He would allow that bastard to kill me? His favorite creation, aside from his mate Esme? How dare he! I won't be asking for Carlisle's help. My family is now dead to me.

I'll have to think of something else but I must be careful. I can't let Alice see what I plan. Luckily for me she can only see when a definitive decision has been made so I've been flitting between decision after decision so she won't know exactly what I plan until it's too late. I know what they're all thinking. I'll take this time to calm down and realize that Bella doesn't want me but I know that's a lie, she loves me and that monster must have her under his thrall or something. I don't need to read her mind to know this. He probably forced her to write those things she did in her return letters. He also must be keeping her from writing me back in response to my last letter.

Once I get her away from him she'll remember how much she loves me and she'll forget all about him and we can be together. I'm still not going to change her. I don't want to cause the loss of her soul, but we can have a good life together. I know she hated being older than me but she'll soon get over that. As for this supposed gift of hers, well that could be a problem, she can't project it yet- according to the little human- but if I can't get her back, I'll never be able to touch her once she's a vampire. I can't let that happen. The little wise girl though, I can use her. Maybe exchange information about her to Aro in exchange for asylum and protection from my '_brother_'. Although I'll have to be careful as he could turn things around on me to his advantage as it was I who told Bella what we are. Hmmmmmm so many things to think about.

I run off into the trees to head back to the Mercer Island house, to work on some ideas of how to get her away from my '_brother'_. I know he and some of the pack have been there. They'll never find me, not if I don't want them too. I can read their thoughts after all, no matter what they're thinking. I can pick up their individual thought signatures, their thoughts sound just as if they were talking to me out loud after all.

Once I get her away from him I'll come back and kill him, I'm sure Aro will let me borrow Jane and Felix. Jasper will have broken a law after all, in stealing my mate. That will have to wait though, luckily I know their plans for her '_death_' in a couple months. I'll wait until after that. That way I don't have to worry about Charlie alerting the authorities. I'll need to get her a passport, just in case. As well as some clothes. Soon my love, soon I'll have you away from that murdering monster and we can be together again. For now I just need to plan; and wait.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: ok so I know some of you may feel her forgiveness was given too swiftly. But we have to remember the kind of person Bella is. She's loving and loyal to a fault. Plus, she may just need the Cullens sometime in the future. The first part of her nightmare is actually part of a scene in Emily Brontës Wuthering Heights. I thought it was perfect for Bella's nightmare what with Edward using quotes from the same book and what not. So the italicized part of the dream is the scene I borrowed from Ms. Brontë the rest is mine. Also I love Dracula. The one with Keanu Reeves the most. I just thought what Bella says would be humorous. :) lemons ahoy! Own the Twilight saga I do not. I also don't own the movie titles. :) also, it was brought to my attention that Jasper calling Bella love is creepy as Edward did it too. After thinking about it I have to concur so he will only be calling her Darlin' from now on. ;)_

_I've only gotten to chapter nine on the pintrest page, finding certain things is hard lol, so I'm going to go ahead and post the link. Remember to replace the word dot with a period. :)_

www dot Pinterest dot com/seralynsmom929/isabellas-odyssey/

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Jasper**

As we all sit here laughing I feel a small shift in Bella's emotions. A tiny bit of apprehension among the happiness.

"_Darlin'_? What is it?" I ask, which of course gains everyone's, but the other humans, attention. Supernatural hearing and all. She gives me a look that says to just drop it for now, then sighs in resignation knowing I won't let it go. After I stare her down for a minute, that is.

"Earlier when we were leaving Jess's party and just now, I had that feeling of being watched. It's gone now though."

I quickly stand up and place her on her feet, Sam and Jared doing the same with Kim and Emily, Paul getting up off the floor and Jake telling Shannon he'll be right back. I turn to Bella.

"Stay in here with the others, don't come outside. We'll be back." And after a swift peck on her lips I stalk to the front door with the others.

I can smell him immediately, but I can't hear him or sense him any other way, which means he's gone. _Damn_! I want to end this! I'm beginning to doubt Carlisle's hope of Edward backing off. Which of course concerns me, he's more than likely heard the plans Bella and I have made so he could easily follow us. I just hope I'm wrong and that maybe he just wanted one last look and now he'll leave us alone.

"Come on, let's go back inside. He's not here anymore." I say to the others, to which they nod and we all file back inside. I walk over to Bella and pull her up out of the chair and into my arms.

"He wasn't there, but I could smell him so he had been outside." She nods her head and wraps her arms around my waist, tucking her head into my chest. I can feel the slight edge of her fear, but also her trust that I will keep her safe.

Something suddenly occurs to me, if he was out there long enough, he may have heard our conversation and heard about both Bella and Shannon's gifts. What he would do with that information though I don't know. If he's as in love with Bella as he says he is he'd never want to hurt her and to hurt Shannon would hurt Jake and that would in turn hurt Bella, plus the Volturi would kill for a gift like Bella's and surely he would be able to see that to say anything would endanger her. This thought process helps me relax a little, there's no way he would say anything about their gifts, it wouldn't benefit him in the least. Bella tries to stifle a yawn and I realize today had to tire her out with all the excitement. Time to get her to bed.

Before I can move though, Sam asks me a question.

"Major, why is it that she can feel him watching her but none of us did, especially you?" Everyone immediately perks up, except Shannon who had a knowing look on her face.

"To be honest I'm not one hundred percent sure. It seems Shannon may have an answer though." All attention turns to her.

"Well, I believe it's because she's so tuned into him. He's her ex, she loved him at one point, enough so that she wanted to become a vampire to be with him," we had told her this earlier as we were all talking. "And then there's your gift Jasper. You feel all the emotions around you, and those that are the easiest for you to feel are your own and anyone extremely close to you, like Bella.

"You won't be as tuned in to the other Cullens emotions anymore because they've been gone so long. So with all of us around it's harder for you to filter through everyone to detect Edward so you don't know he's there, within a crowd, unless you smell him. Does that makes sense? As for the rest of you, well you aren't really actively on alert for Edward. We were sitting here having lively fun conversation, not anticipating a crazy ex-boyfriend to be stalking around outside."

We all nod at her explanation. It does indeed make sense. I also think about all the times she's felt him and realize that there were only two occasion she felt him that I was with her, now and that day in Port Angeles. I see Bella yawn again out of the corner of my eye and decide it's time for bed.

"You guys are welcome to stay the night, there are plenty of rooms and the beds were all left behind, otherwise, I bid you all a goodnight. I'm taking Bella upstairs to bed. It's been a pleasure," I say, looking at them all before lifting Bella up in my arms and heading for the stairs.

"I think I'll stay here, Shannon is supposed to be staying with Bella any way." Jake says and Leah nods in agreement.

"Us too." She says of Alex and her.

"Alright then, come with us and I'll show you the rooms you can use." And after telling those leaving goodbye we all head up the stairs.

I stop in front of Rose and Emmett's room, luckily since I've been here I've made sure the house has been kept clean. So they'll have fresh sheets and won't have to deal with any dust.

"This was Rose and Emmett's room, Leah and Alex you can take it." And we say goodnight and they walk into the room. Next I stop at the stairs leading to Esme and Carlisle's room. They had the top floor to themselves, the one just below the attic.

"Up those stairs you'll find Esme and Carlisle's room, bathroom and Esme's office. Goodnight you two. I'll make everyone breakfast in the morning." I say and after they say goodnight they walk up the stairs.

I carry Bella back to my room, which is thankfully at the end of the hall and therefore far enough away from Leah and Alex that they wont be able to hear us. Opening the door, I walk inside and carry her to the bathroom and, after setting her on her feet, start the water in the tub. After adding some bath salts I help her strip down and step in. She hasn't said a word since she told me about feeling Edward watching and if I didn't feel her trust and contentment I'd be concerned. She's been a little tense so I figure this bath will help sooth her and help her relax and have a good nights sleep.

I jump in the shower, under the hottest water possible, for a few minutes to help heat my body so I can sit in the tub with her. Once done I head over to the tub. She's already turned off the water so all I have to do is get in with her.

"Scoot forward some, darlin'." She moves forward and I climb in behind her, pulling her back to me where she leans back and lays her head on my chest. My legs are spread out next to hers and I wrap my arms around her.

I have to admit the feel of her slick, naked skin on mine is making me hard. I am a man after all, but I need to calm myself, I just want her to have a nice relaxing bath. She has other ideas though because before I can do anything to calm my lust she's turned around bringing herself up on to her knees and is straddling my lap. Which causes my dick to just get harder.

"Bella, darlin', what are you doing?" She doesn't say anything, just leans down and presses her lips to mine.

The kiss is soft, sweet and full of love and trust. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer, reveling in the feel of her soft lips on mine. After a minute or two she moves back out of my embrace and begins placing open mouthed kisses along my neck and collarbone before moving back up to retake my lips with hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and we just hold each other for a few more minutes her tongue roving the recesses of my mouth. Then she shifts, lifting herself and moving one hand down to my erection grabbing and holding it as she agonizingly slowly slides me into her warm and ready heat until I'm buried to the hilt, never breaking the kiss.

She never says a word, just starts to move while continuing to kiss me. My hands grab her hips and I help steady her as she grinds against me, moving me in and out of her tight sheath with the motion. She works me slow and deep, in a pattern- up and down, back and forth and in a circle, over and over again. It feels amazing and I can't stop the moan that comes from deep in my throat. Her lips still on mine, our tongues wrestling as she plunders my mouth while she works me. The little mewling sounds coming from deep in her own throat, push me even closer to the edge. She clings to me as she begins to move faster, never breaking her pattern. She lets go of my lips, flinging her head back as she begins to moan louder, putting her breasts right in the perfect position for me to show them some attention; and show them attention I most definitely do.

Moving one hand from her hips I place it on her breast and begin to massage it while taking the nipple of the other into my mouth and suckling it gently. She begins to moves faster, so I suck her nipple a little harder before giving it a gentle nip and releasing it. I switch hands, placing the one back on her hip and using the other on the breast I just suckled, moving my mouth to the other breast I again take her nipple into my mouth and suck it hard before nipping it and releasing.

The walls of her pussy have begun to contract around my dick so I know she's close. I move my hand down between our bodies and rub her clit in a circle with my thumb. She begins to grind against me erratically, chasing her orgasm so I push just a bit harder on her clit and she detonates, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream, hair cascading down her back. _Damn_ but that sight is beautiful! Moving both hands back to her hips I grind her against me following her seconds later, pumping my release into her until both of us are sated and she crumples onto my chest completely wrung out.

"You ok?" I ask trying to gauge her emotions but they're swirling about like a hurricane, it's hard to get a read on them.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jasper. Sorry, I just needed to feel you wrapped around me, inside me. To feel safe. You make me feel safe, loved and so cherished and I just _needed_ that. No words, just feelings." She says, lifting her head to look into my eyes to make sure I understand; and I do. I understand perfectly.

"Don't worry darlin', you're safe with me. I won't let that bastard touch you. Ok?" She just nods her head and lays it back down on my chest. We sit like this for a few more minutes, me still inside her, in complete silence until I feel her shiver. The water has cooled and with it, my skin.

"Come on, lets get out and get dried off and dressed. I know you have to be tired and I can see you're getting cold." The goosebumps rising on her skin a clear indication of how cold she really is. I stand with her in my arms, pulling the drain plug up with my toes, and carry her over to the towels. Setting her on her feet I dry her off, then myself, then pick her back up and carry her into the bedroom where I put her in some comfy pjs and tuck her under the covers. I lay down on top of them and pull her into my arms.

"I love you cowboy."

"I love you to Bella. Now go to sleep." I can't help but smile as her breathing quickly evens out and within minutes she's sound asleep.

* * *

**Bella**

Sometime in the middle of the night I realize I'm having a nightmare, but I can't wake myself to get out of it. **_The intense horror of nightmare came over me: I tried to draw back my arm, but the hand clung to it, and a most melancholy voice sobbed, 'Let me in - let me in!' 'Who are you?' I asked, struggling, meanwhile, to disengage myself. 'I'm come home: I'd lost my way on the moor!_** As I watched the owner of the hand stepped forward and it was Edward. He grabbed me harder and started pulling me away from someone, when I looked back I saw he was pulling me away from Jasper. I tried to struggle but he was just too strong and I couldn't get free. I could hear myself begging and pleading with him to let me go. That I didn't want to go anywhere with him, that I wasn't his mate and that I was Jasper's. He turned to me then, with a dark, forbidding look on his face and told me I'd never see Jasper again. He was taking me somewhere that Jasper would never find me.

I woke up screaming, Jasper sitting up on the bed next to me his hands around my arms in an attempt to wake me. I sat up and launched myself at him wrapping my arms around him and clinging to him as tightly as I was able.

"Shhh, darlin' it's ok, it was just a nightmare. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Shhhhh." He said while rubbing soothing circles on my back as I sobbed into his neck.

"Oh Jasper, it was _horrible_. Edward grabbed me, at first it was just his hand but then I saw his face and he was pulling me away from you and no matter how much I struggled, cried and pleaded with him to let me go, he wouldn't! He told me he was taking me somewhere you'd never be able to find me! I was so scared!" I wail, pulling myself into his lap, trying to get as close to him as possible.

"It's ok darlin'. I'm here and he's not going to touch you. Here, let's lay down, try to go back to sleep. I'm not going to let you go I promise." He says and we lay back down on the bed, both of us under the covers this time and he wraps me back into his arms and I lay there crying.

I must have drifted back off to sleep because the next time I wake, the sun is coming in through the curtains. I'm on my side, my back pressed up against his muscular chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me. He must sense I'm awake because he hugs me from behind and then loosens his hold.

"You ok?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, how long have I been asleep?"

"You fell back asleep not long after we laid back down. You've been asleep almost ten hours since then. I've been up and made the others breakfast and then came back up here to lay with you. You woke up with that nightmare at about one o'clock this morning. It's just after eleven a.m. now. Would you like to get up and go downstairs? Jake, Shannon, Leah and Alex left a couple hours ago. Apparently they wanted to get to know each other more." He says with a chuckle. I grin at that, remembering now that Jake and Leah found their imprints at Jess's party yesterday.

"Sure. Let me use the bathroom and I'll be right down." I say making to get out of the bed.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Just something simple. Bacon and eggs, maybe some toast?"

"Coming right up." He walks around the bed to pull me into a hug and a quick kiss. Then he releases me and walks from the room.

I head into the bathroom, pee and then move to the sink to brush my teeth and splash some water on my face. I know, brushing my teeth before eating seems weird but when you have a vampire boyfriend with a super sense of smell, morning breath is your worst enemy. Looking into the mirror I see dark circles under my eyes, my mind flitting back to that nightmare. It scares me, because it felt more like a premonition than just a dream. I don't want to worry Jasper though so I shake it from my mind and head downstairs.

The smell of frying bacon greets me and I walk into the kitchen to see my man, wearing nothing but a pair of sleep pants, at the stove flipping the bacon and scrambling up some eggs. I head to the fridge and pull out the carton of oj he usually keeps on hand for me and, after grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets, I pour some and place the carton back in the fridge.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks me without turning around.

"If it's ok with you can we just cuddle on the couch and watch movies all day?" I don't have to be back at my house until later tonight. Charlie's shift doesn't end until ten p.m., so I have the rest of the day to spend here with Jasper.

"Of course darlin'. Here, why don't you eat this and I'll grab some of the movies from Emmett's room. He left some behind that he has several copies of. That ok?" He asks as he sets my finished food down in front of me, for a vampire who doesn't eat human food he sure knows how to cook.

"Sounds great." And with that he heads up the stairs to grab the movies.

I'm just finishing up washing my dishes and putting them in the dish rack when he comes back down the stairs holding several movies in one hand and the throw blankets off his bed in the other.

"Ok, so we have Thor, Rise of the Guardians, Dracula- probably Emmett's idea of a joke-, all of the Harry Potter movies, and something called Vampire academy. Which do you want to watch first?" I'm about to answer when his cell phone rings, he picks it up off the counter and smiles.

"Hey Esme. Yeah she's actually right here in front of me, just a minute." And then he hands me the phone. I take it and say a tentative hello.

"Oh Bella dear it's so nice to hear your voice! You have no idea how much we miss you! I'm so sorry we listened to Edward! Please say you can forgive us!" Esme exclaims, causing tears to form in my eyes. Jasper puts the movies down and comes over and wraps me in a hug.

"Oh Esme. Of course I forgive you. I know Edward can be very persuasive and that you probably had my best interests at heart. I'll admit it hurt when you left without a goodbye but Jasper told me how much you miss me and regretted leaving without telling me goodbye. Let's just leave that in the past and start over. How are you and the others?" And with that the ice is broken and the relationship with the family I missed and loved so much was fixed. Jasper went and sat on the couch and she and I talked for at least an hour about everything everyone had been doing since they left. I left out those dark months in the beginning though.

After hanging up with Esme once she told me congrats on my graduating and sent love from the others, although I doubt she meant Rose, Jasper walked back over to where I had sat back down at the breakfast bar and picked up the movies he had set down and reminded me of the titles he had brought down.

"How about we start with the Harry Potter movies? Those are my favorite out of all of that selection. I never really cared for Dracula. Too far fetched if you ask me. I like my vampires sparkly and on a diet of animal blood." I say with a cheeky grin. He tosses the blankets on the couch, sets the movies on the coffee table and comes towards me.

"Come here you!" He says while grabbing me around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. I love playful Jasper.

He breaks the kiss and leads me over to the couch, helping me sit down, before taking the movies over to the entertainment system. He places Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone into the Blueray player, grabs the remote and flounces down next to me. He pushes play and announces, "let the Harry Potter marathon begin!" Causing me to giggle; and we proceed to watch all eight Harry Potter movies, while wrapped in each others arms, snuggled on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the others, hope you don't mind. Also I hope that you are still enjoying the story, it isn't much longer until there will be some major drama. I have about ten chapters left of filler type stuff, a festival, stag and hen nights and a wedding (which may include some drama of its own(-: ). Also, I made a booboo in chapter fourteen about the date for Emily and Sam's wedding. I said it was Saturday the 28th but in July 2006 that was a Friday, so the date had been changed to the 29th which is Saturday. I also fixed it in chapter fourteen. I know I already sort of explained why Carlisle and the others left so easily, I go into more detail here._

_I'm unsure if the quote in here is from something or by someone called Bad Romeo but that was the name on the picture of the quote I found on google. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Bella**

It's been a week since graduation and I've gotten nothing from Edward. I'm starting to hope that he's finally gotten the hint and left. Jasper is hoping too although he hasn't relaxed his vigilance. I guess I can't blame him, after all if it was him being threatened by Maria I'd be vigilant and wish to protect him too.

I did receive one thing in the mail though. The invite to Sam and Emily's wedding. It's very pretty and simple. A heather purple background with a gray border. At the left hand bottom corner are pretty white flowers, connected to the same flowers at the top right hand corner by a ribbon of white that looks like a vine. Above this line are their names and below it is the information. That it is on the Twenty-Ninth of July at one pm at Billy's, with the reception to follow there as well. I have to remember to talk to Leah about Emily's hen night.

Carlisle is supposed to be showing up today. Jasper talked to Billy Monday and together they called Carlisle and told him he could come any time. To just remember not to be seen. Which will be easy since he drives vehicles with tinted windows. I know he won't show up in the Mercedes since it's known in Forks.

Apparently he's bringing Esme and Emmett with him. Rose opted not to come since she doesn't like me and they'll only be here a couple days at most. Alice isn't coming because she's still trying to find out more about her mate. She has seen the place but doesn't know where exactly it is or when exactly she should be there. I guess more decisions have to be made before her visions will be clearer. She hasn't even seen his face yet.

It being Sunday I'll be on the Rez when they all show up. I'm looking forward to seeing them again. After that phone call from Esme last Sunday I feel much better about their leaving and can now be excited to have any type of relationship with them again. They are going to be my family after all. I mean I doubt Jasper and I will ever live with them but they'll be there for us both once I'm a vampire.

So here I am, sitting at Sam and Emily's, Billy felt it was best so no one in the village who doesn't know about the pack see the Cullens. They'll ask questions and maybe gossip and word could get to Forks and in turn to Charlie. Can't have that, not now.

"So Bells, excited they're coming?" Jake asks, pulling me from my musings. Shannon is sitting in front of him on the bottom step leaning back on his legs. I'm doing the same with Jasper as we're all, the whole pack and Billy, Sue and the imprints, sitting outside on the porch. Speaking of imprints, Paul found his. Jake's sister Rachel came for a visit a few days ago and the rest was history. She's decided she's going to move back to the Rez, help Jake out with Billy as his responsibilities will become greater in a year or so once Sam hands over the reins of alpha.

Jasper was right, he's mellowed out a lot since she showed up. The only unimprinted members now are Embry and Seth. Seth is too young yet in my opinion but I know it won't be stopped once he finds her. As for Embry, he seems happy enough as he is, for now.

"Yeah Jake I am excited. Esme is like a mom to me and I've missed her a lot. Carlisle and Emmett too. Hell all of them. Except Edward of course." At this there's chuckles all around.

Just then a black BMW sedan with dark tinted windows comes around the bend. They're here! It pulls to a stop and within seconds I'm in Emmett's arms in a bear hug.

"Damn but I missed you little sis! How the hell have you been?! You have to tell me everything!"

"Emmett let her breathe dear!" Esme comes up behind him and pulls me out of his arms into a kind, motherly hug. Man I've missed her! I know I should still be slightly angry; and in a way I am, but I have a feeling I know why they left. So willingly and easily, without a goodbye. I just need to ask them, to confirm my theory.

"Oh Bella dear you look so beautiful. Finding your true mate suits you." She says as she holds me at arms length and checks me over. Carlisle comes up behind her.

"Hello Bella my dear. It's wonderful to see you again. I trust you've been well?"

"Oh yes Carlisle I've been just fine, especially now I have Jasper here." After hugs between Jasper and the others we all head into the house. Jasper and Emmett talking in hushed whispers. Wonder what that's about? I'll have to ask later as Esme pulls me into conversation with Emily and the other girls. Naturally the conversation revolves around the wedding.

"Oh Emily I wish we could be here for it, but I understand with Charlie being here that won't be possible. So we brought Sam and you an early wedding gift. Remind me to get it from the car and give it to you before we leave."

"Oh Esme thank you but you didn't have to do that."

"It was nothing. There's actually two gifts though, the one I'll let you see what it is, the other though is something that will help you in the months to come." Esme says, causing Emily and I to exchange a look. I know Esme can hear the baby's heart beat, maybe Alice saw it? Although I thought she couldn't see the wolves. At least that's what she told Jasper. Esme confirms our suspicions with her next words.

"Don't worry dear, I won't tell anyone."

After that the conversation moves onto other things, like my change and what we'll do after. Of course naturally it leads to Esme offering to help plan my wedding even though we know it won't be for a year or two yet. Can't be a blood crazed vamp when half the guest list will be human, the pack may smell gross to me by then but their mates will not.

As we talk the Council, Carlisle, Jasper, Em and Jake discuss the voiding of the treaty and what it will all mean.

* * *

**Jasper**

"So what you're saying is that Edward hasn't been making any contact?" Emmett and I are discussing our '_brother_'. It has me on edge that we haven't heard from him. Bella also hasn't been having that watched feeling. It's only been a week so it could mean anything. He could really have left or he could be lurking and planning. Either way I won't relax until I'm certain he's gone.

"Not a peep. I have to say I don't like it. He seemed determined Em. I'm worried."

"Well I can tell you if he's been closer than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"We stopped at the house he's been staying at on the way here. His scent was everywhere and really strong so he was there recently. We didn't see anything that would give away any plans he may be making though. He must have heard us coming and left before we got there."

"Well that sucks. It means he hasn't given up yet."

"Not necessarily Jazz. He could just be making plans to go somewhere else."

"But to hide it from you guys? To not stay and say hello? No, I don't believe that for a minute Em. He's up to something. I just wish I knew what."

We walk over to the dining table Carlisle, Billy, Sue and Sam have all gathered around. In front of Carlisle is a copy of the original treaty and one of the new one. Billy decided it was probably best to have the new stipulations on paper and to have everyone involved sign it. Sue and Billy as the Council members, Sam also as a Council member and pack alpha. Carlisle and I as representatives of our, more than likely, two families. Jake ambles over just then. I know they want him to sign as well since he'll be taking his place as alpha eventually.

"This all looks in order Billy. I can't tell you how glad I am that the Council and pack have come to this decision. I will do all in my power to make sure that our families adhere to this. I swear."

"Yes Carlisle I know you will which is why we came to this ultimate conclusion. We trust you and Major Whitlock here. You've never given us any reason to doubt your word." After nodding Carlisle signs the new treaty and passes it on to the next person to sign. After we've all signed it Billy picks up the old treaty and, in a flourish, rips it in half and then in half again. A symbol that that treaty is no more.

We all sit around just having regular conversations and I can't help but be proud that this has come to pass. The time when the tribe and pack can stand side by side with vampires. It's good. Really good.

We talk for a few hours then decide it's best to all head home. Before we all leave though, Esme brings the wedding gift they brought for Sam and Emily. Inside is a card, which Esme tells them to open later and with it, a picture frame. In the middle is a placard that has their wedding date and time on it. Around it are slots for six pictures.

"You can put your wedding picture or a picture from when you first got together in the first slot and then add pictures of your life together from there. You know like the birth of your children, a picture of you old together, things like that." Esme says with a smile.

"Oh Esme thank you so much, this is wonderful!" Emily exclaims, Sam just nodding behind her.

After this everyone goes their separate ways except we Cullens and Bella. We all head to the house to continue catching up. Esme's business is flourishing as usual. Her clients steady. She's a great interior designer after all. Emmett is working on a new computer program. He loses me explaining it, I just don't get all the computer jargon. Carlisle is still working at hospitals. He tells us about some research he's been doing as well. Rose of course helping him.

He's been trying to see if it's possible to cure Alzheimer's. Unfortunately venom is unable to be used, any introduction to the blood stream is fatal, the result of course would be a new vampire. However that doesn't stop him from researching past and present attempts to find a cure. I know he uses the archives in Volterra from time to time, Marcus more than willing to send him some books every now and then. He's also in touch with other vampires who have come across tomes of well known doctors throughout the centuries. He's a ways off from any cure but I have faith one day, he'll find it.

"I need to ask you all something, I think you know it's been coming." She says and I can feel her determination.

"Yes, we've been expecting this." Carlisle says.

"Why? Why was it so easy to leave? Why didn't you tell me, or Jasper for that matter, goodbye?" Her concern for me is something I love about her and I wait in anticipation for what they'll say.

"It wasn't as easy as you may think Bella, at least for everyone but Rose- she's always been a bit afraid you would give away our secret or cause problems for us. We love you like a daughter and we hated leaving, but we also felt Edward was right. We never want to see you hurt or killed because of us. That would hurt very much. We were fine with you becoming one of us, but as it became clearer Edward wasn't going to change you, the more nervous we became. The night of your party showed us you would never be safe with us as long as you were still human and Edward was never going to change you. I could have of course but if I'm honest, I had begun to suspect you weren't Edward's mate long before Emmett confirmed it when all this stuff with Edward started.

"So, we made the decision to leave. We thought not saying goodbye would make it easier for you to move on, you could learn to resent or even hate us. We truly believed Edward was right about Victoria, after all Alice's visions are subjective. Our decision could prove the thing that made her change her mind and I'm sorry that we were wrong and more than glad Jasper was here to protect you.

"As for leaving Jasper, we truly thought he had left. We didn't leave for two days after the party, we used that time waiting for him and to get our affairs in order. When he hadn't come back we assumed he felt too guilty and wouldn't be returning to us. Alice never told you this Jasper, but I'm the one who told her to leave you the note, not what to put in it though. We didn't want to leave without leaving something for you. So she left the note she did. We love you both and I hope you can forgive us. We were wrong." The silence that follows is filled with apprehension, from the three in front of us. As well as forgiveness and understanding from Bella and myself. Now we know.

"Thank you for telling me Carlisle, for telling us both. It hurt when you left. I thought you didn't care for me anymore. Now I know that your intentions really were pure. Of course I can forgive you." They nod at her words and then turn to me.

"Well, while I was also hurt because no one tried to contact me, I get that I could have called you. I could have let you know where I was. Our non-contact is down to both parties. You not contacting me and me assuming that it was because you hated me. I forgive you too, if you can forgive me as well."

"There's nothing for us to forgive Jazz. We get what you must have felt. We're sorry." Em says. I just nod.

"So Bella, I think you and I should go shopping tomorrow. I can help you get the stuff you need for after you fake your death. I know you'll need all knew things." And just like that the tension is broken as Bella groans, resigned to the fact that she's going to be shopping with Esme, who is just as bad as Alice. We men chuckle. Knowing she's in for it tomorrow.

Thankfully Charlie thinks Bella is spending the night with Leah and Shannon so she can stay here with us until tomorrow night, because she begins to yawn not long later. So we all head to our separate pursuits. Carlisle to his study to read through and grab some of the research he had left behind. Esme to her office to do the same. Emmett heads out to hunt complaining about how the hunting is tame in Boston, which is where they went after leaving here, compared to what he can find here. He does so love his bears after all. Before we all disappear to our separate areas she stops Esme.

"Hey Esme? What was the second gift you gave Sam and Emily? I only saw the card and the picture frame." Esme chuckles.

"Oh Bella dear, it was in the card. It was a $500.00 Visa gift card. we would have given them more but we've found that the Quileutes are a proud people. They don't want charity, but they will accept gifts; and donations, we've donated money often towards improvements for the school, as well as other things, but only when they're doing fundraisers. As I said they're a proud people that take care of their own and value their traditions and ways of life." I'm happy they did that for Sam and Emily, Bella clearly feels the same.

"Oh Esme, that's wonderful!" She's smiling, as big a smile as her face can manage and Esme takes her in her arms and gives her a fierce hug.

"Bella these are people you love, as well as people who were there for you when we weren't, believe me it's more than worth helping them out with things for that little baby." Once Esme releases her, I take her hand and guide her towards the stairs.

Then I feel her curiosity, but before I have time to wonder she asks Esme one more question.

"Esme, how did you know about the wedding and the baby?" Uh oh. I think it's best I answer this one.

"Allow me," I say as Esme goes to speak. She gives me a nod and I turn to Bella. "I told them. When we were making plans for their visit. With our hearing I felt they should know since only the pack, you and I know about the baby. Remember I told Emily her and Sam's secret was safe with me. I couldn't very well have them say something knowing Sue, Billy, and the other humans don't know yet. As for the wedding, I mentioned it too. Esme asked me the date and time so she could get a gift."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense." And then she yawns and her face flushes with embarrassment. I can't help but chuckle as Esme smiles.

"Come on darlin', lets get you to bed."

"Oh Jasper today was wonderful." She says as I help her get ready for bed, she's gotten into the habit of wearing one of my worn t-shirts to bed, says she likes being enveloped in my smell throughout the night.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself darlin' and I know you'll enjoy tomorrow as well despite the fact you're going shopping. Don't let me forget to give you my card before you go. I know she'll want to buy things with hers but I'd prefer it if you had mine as well, just in case you want to use it for something."

"Alright Jasper. Come on, hold me until I'm asleep then you can hopefully join Emmett." She knows me so well. I climb in the bed with her and before long she's asleep. I kiss her on her forehead and climb out of the bed and head outside to go run Emmett down.

I find him about ten miles away from the house, on his cell phone talking to Rose.

"You know you can't catch anything if you scare it all away right?" I ask, causing him to chuckle. He tells Rose goodbye and hangs up.

"I thought you'd be with Bella."

"I would be but she told me before she fell asleep to come out here with you once she was out. Care to see who can find the best game?" He never could back down from a challenge and we break apart me to the right him to the left, both in search of the biggest baddest animal we can find.

I'm in luck. About a hundred yards further in my direction I catch the scent of a mountain lion. She's perched up in a tree, spying on the herd of deer just ahead of her. Unfortunately that's where my luck runs out. I can smell the scent of the milk she feeds her young. I'm not about to kill a mother and leave her babies defenseless so I veer to my left, luckily not disturbing either the hunting cat or her prey and a minute later I hear the sounds of her making her kill. Well at least one of us has fed so far tonight.

I run about two miles more before I scent a bear. This one is another male. Not as big as the other but suitable for my needs. Once I hide the evidence of my kill I head back towards the spot I first came upon Emmett. He's perched on a rock, a grin on his face, when I get there.

"Alright, what did you get?"

"A black bear. Big male, at least four hundred pounds. You?" He says with a chuckle.

"You win. Mine was only about three hundred pounds. Let's head back." He hops of the rock and we race each other home.

I of course am winning as I'm faster but just as I come up onto the porch I catch a scent that puts me on immediate alert. Edward has been here!

"Do you smell him too?" Em asks me.

"Yeah, I smell him. It's recent too, maybe thirty minutes." I follow the scent until I get to it's strongest point. Unfortunately this doesn't help my nerves and anger _at all._

He's managed to get into the house, and to my bedside, without alerting either Esme or Carlisle. On the bed beside Bella is what looks like a homemade cd, a red long stemmed rose clearly from Esme's garden and a note. Bella must feel the rage I'm projecting because she wakes up and rolls over, her hand brushing the items left by Edward.

"Jasper? What is it? What's wrong? What is this stuff?" She asks indicating the things under her hand.

She sits up and grabs the note. As she reads her fear creeps into my consciousness and helps me pull the rage in a little. I need to address her fear and I can't do that if I'm as angry as I feel.

"Bella darlin', it's ok. It'll be ok. I promise. No more. I'm not leaving you alone ever again. I will be by your side at all times unless I absolutely can't be, only those times when you're with Charlie or anyone else who can't know I'm here, I'll use those moments to hunt. He will not get this close to you again, I _swear_ it!" She looks up at me then.

"I believe you." And the absolute conviction in her words calms me completely.

"Can I see the cd Bella? I'll look it over, there's no reason you should have to. I'll let Esme and Carlisle know what's happened too." Emmett says, holding his hand out for the disc. She picks it up and hands it to him and he walks back downstairs to my laptop.

As he passes Carlisle's study I can hear him knock and, after Carlisle opens the door, tell him and Esme who's joined him about Edward coming into the house. When Esme expressed concern and the desire to check on Bella I can hear Em tell her that I'm with Bella and that there's no point. They can make sure she's ok in the morning. I grab the rose off the bed and crush it in my fist and toss it in the trash.

When I walk back to the bed I sit down on the edge and she hands me the note. I read his words and can't help but scoff. Surely he can't think this will get her to come back to him.

_**'We've never been over. You know it as well as I do. Even when I was half way around the world and you hated my guts. We weren't over.' **You may think you hate me my love but you and I both know it's not true. That monster has you under his spell. I just need to make you see it. The cd is full of songs that tell you how I feel for you. When you come to your senses leave me a note in your mail box and I'll come for you. I can get you away from him and keep you safe. There's nothing to fear. He will never hurt you, I'll make sure of it. I love you Bella. Please come back to me._

_Yours always,_

_Edward_

* * *

**Bella**

Just when we thought Edward was gone he pops his delusional head back up again. It definitely scares me that he was that close to me, but I know Jasper absolutely means what he says. There will never be another chance for Edward to get that close. This reminds me, for some strange reason, of Emmett and Jasper's whispered conversation.

"What were you and Em talking about earlier today?"

"Edward." Of course they were. I knew Jasper was edgy at not having heard from Edward for almost two weeks.

"And?"

"They stopped at Edward's hide out on their way here. He's been there the whole time, he never truly left and now we know he hasn't given up. Promise me Bella that you will do as I say. That you will let me do what's necessary to keep you safe." He sounds so earnest and I know just how hard this has to be for him. He wants to confront Edward but he's always one step ahead. The least I can do is let Jasper keep me safe as a mate should.

"Ok, I will do whatever you ask, except move up our timetable, I will not miss the wedding. That's non-negotiable. I'm sorry." He reaches over and pulls me into his lap.

"I never thought that would be negotiable darlin'. I would never ask you to miss that, besides it'll hopefully give us more time to catch him or for him to finally see the light and leave." I can tell he doesn't really believe his words.

"I'd like to go back to sleep. Will you lay with me?" I'm suddenly more exhausted then I can say.

"Of course darlin'." He kicks off his shoes, removes his shirt and pants and climbs under the covers with me, his skin cool against mine. The summer heat enough to cause the cold of his skin to feel good on mine instead of making me too cold.

"Goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight." And with his final words I drift off, into a sleep full of Edward trying to get me away from Jasper but Jasper and the pack standing strong in front of me, protecting me completely.

* * *

_a/n: again I know some may be disappointed at the easiness with which Bella forgave the Cullens. She loves them and knows that their intentions where mostly likely good. That they never meant to leave her thinking they didn't love her. This whole thing comes down to Edward and his stubbornness. That's the whole point here. The quick forgiveness is necessary because she's going to need them to be on her side soon. Also, I hope one day a cure for Alzheimer's will become more than a pipe dream. My great grandmother has it and for anyone who's ever gone through that with a loved one, you know just why this particular disease sucks hugely and the desire for it to be eradicated. _


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I may have introduced a certain billionaire CEO in this chapter. No he will not be making any more appearances except maybe in mention. Also I looked and looked and it doesn't mention when he became a billionaire so I took creative license on that. Yes I am a fan of FSoG, yes it belongs to EL James and not me, as Twilight belongs to neither of us but to Stephenie Meyer. :) I just brought him in because it amused me. They are in Seattle after all. ;) also the places I mention where they shop except the antique shop she buys the ring- which is a figment of my imagination and some research- in the chapter, are real places and are really on Pine Street in downtown Seattle. Also, shower sex is always fun! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Bella**

I wake up to the sun filtering through the curtains Jasper hung about a month ago. He's not in the bed with me any longer but I can hear the shower on in the bathroom so, climbing out of bed, I head in and go pee then strip and join him.

"Hello darlin'," He says as he turns to face me.

"Morning." I kiss him and he wraps his arms around me. I have the sudden desire to feel him inside me. Like I need the reassurance that everything will be normal-ish after the events of last night.

Sensing my need, duh he's an empath, he lifts me up in his arms, hands cupping my ass and pushes me against the wall for leverage. He moves one of his hands slowly down my torso while I wrap my arms around his neck, stopping at my breasts to give each nipple a quick pinch, causing me to moan at the delicious sensation. He continues on until his hand is between my legs, pushing a finger through my folds he starts a slow rub against my clit.

The feel of the warm water mixed with his cool skin against my warm skin and the friction of his finger against the throbbing bundle of nerves between my legs is almost sensation overload. I'm breathing heavily as he moves his finger from my clit causing me to groan in frustration. I was so close! He chuckles making me want to smack him but all thoughts of anger dissipate as he pushes that same finger into my pussy.

I'm wet and wanting and he adds another and starts pumping them in and out of me pressing his thumb against my clit. I can feel the start of a climax coiling in my belly. He moves his fingers faster, pushing me higher and higher until I'm cumming around his fingers. Which he continues to pump into me while I ride out my orgasm.

Once I start to come down from the high he moves his hand from in between my thighs, grabs his erection and positions himself at my entrance. He puts his hand back on my ass to steady me and then in one swift thrust he's inside of me and I feel utterly complete. He makes me feel whole and I'd be lost without him. He begins to move, his forehead now resting against mine, and our moans mix with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and running water and it's so damn erotic I'm cumming again within seconds. A few more quick hard thrusts and he joins me in release.

"Well good morning to you too, darlin'." Chuckling he pulls out of me gently and sets me on my feet, holding me until my legs are steady.

"Wow cowboy. Shower sex is definitely something we need to do more often."

"Well we aim to please, ma'am." And with a wink he grabs the shower gel and begins washing me. His hands gentle on my body. After returning the favor and a quick wash of my hair we exit the shower, dry off and get dressed.

It's then I remember our guests and the embarrassment hits me. Oh dear lord did they hear us?! Sensing my change in emotion he takes my face between his hands and kisses me gently.

"They aren't here. Carlisle and Esme went to hunt and Emmett decided to go hang with the pack."

"Oh thank goodness! I was so embarrassed thinking they might have heard us."

"Oh Bella. I understand but let me explain something to you. When you live in a house where everyone can hear _everything_ you do, you swiftly learn that embarrassment is one emotion that's useless. The sounds of love making are so natural to us we pay them no mind. Because when you find your mate it's nearly impossible to keep your hands off each other, Emmett and Rose are the perfect examples of that. As are we. We tune them out. It's the only way we can truly have any privacy, tuning out any sounds we don't absolutely _need_ to hear." I can understand what he's saying and it does make me feel slightly better.

I doubt I'll ever not feel embarrassed, at least not while I'm still human. I'm sure eventually, after I become a vampire, I'll be able to do the same as the rest of them and tune certain things out. We head downstairs and a few seconds later Esme and Carlisle come through the front door.

"Oh Bella dear I'm glad you're awake. Carlisle and I need to apologize for last night. We're so sorry we didn't hear him. While we're only going to be here today and tonight, we'll be extra vigilant. I promise you he won't slip by us like that again."

"It's not your fault Esme. I know Carlisle's study is soundproofed and you wouldn't have heard him while you were in there. He had to have been watching the house, waiting for the right moment. I don't blame you at all. I know you would never intentionally put me in any danger." And I do know this. I know they'll protect me. Even from Edward, which Carlisle confirms with his next words.

"Regardless Bella we'll make sure someone is with you at all times. I love my son but I won't let him do something stupid, or hurt a person we see as another daughter; and we won't let him hurt you son by hurting her." He says turning to Jasper. "I love all of you as if you were my own children, but if it comes down to choosing, I won't stand by and let him hurt anyone. No matter what it means at the end of the day. If it means his death, then I will reluctantly understand. If this was Esme, I'd not hesitate to kill the vampire trying to hurt her or take her from me." It's this moment that I realize that no matter their diet, no matter how nice they may be, the Cullens are still vampires and will still act within their nature in regards to certain things.

It actually makes me feel better knowing that I have more allies than just Jasper and the pack. That if Edward were to somehow get to me, they'd help Jasper do whatever it took to get me back. I doubt he'd ever hurt me, kidnapping me however is another thing entirely and a likely probability if he continues in his determination to get me back. He won't get me back any other way after all because I'll never willingly leave my mate. I just hope that he'll get the hint soon and leave me alone.

This of course causes me to remember the cd and note from last night.

"What happened to that cd and note?" Jasper walks over to his laptop and brings me back the cd, the note on top of it. He must have brought the note down sometime last night.

"Em checked the cd. It's exactly what Edward said in the note. Just a mix of songs proclaiming his love for you. Thanks to our heightened sense of smell we were able to determine the likely places he got the paper. It's not just normal notebook paper, but a stationary paper. We've narrowed down the places he could have bought it and we called them this morning when they opened. He bought it from a place in Seattle. Which makes sense since he's living at the house there. Unfortunately we already knew where he's been so this doesn't help us at all."

"That's ok. I don't feel watched so he's not here. Should I still make a show of getting rid of these or wait until I feel him watching?" He contemplates for a minute before deciding.

"It might be best to go ahead and just get rid of them. I'm afraid if you make a show of it this time it may anger him and cause him to do something stupid. We want him to go away, not give me a reason to end him."

"Alright, I'll throw them away. Are Esme and I still going shopping today?" In light of what's happened I'm unsure as to what he wants to do. I did tell him, after all, that I'd do what he wished me to.

"Yeah, but we've decided it's best if I go with you."

"Ok, well I'm ready whenever you two are." I just want to get this over with, I hate shopping. Thankfully it's turned out to be a slightly cloudy, warm, rainless day. Perfect for vampires to be able to be out among the humans. I get up and take the note and cd from him and toss them in the trash where they belong. I almost wish Edward would come to talk to me so I could tell him face to face I don't want him.

We discuss were it might be best to go and, in the end, we decide to head to Seattle. Port Angeles is closer but Seattle has more selection, plus it gives Jasper the chance to make his visit to his tame lawyer, J. Jenks, and get him started making the documents I'll need. A passport, new social security number, new birth certificate, things like that. After all I won't be able to use my old ones since that Bella will be dead. We decide to take Carlisle's BMW, it's comfier and has more trunk space. More trunk space, _yay_. When Esme says this I desperate resist the urge to roll my eyes, Jasper just smirks at me, the empathic jerk!

Jasper decides Esme and I should be safe enough to go off on our own while he's in his meeting, since we'll be surrounded by humans and Edward's unlikely to try to take me or approach me and cause questions when I start yelling at him, and then we'll meet up at The Mile High Club for lunch. It's owned by some billionaire CEO here in Seattle. He's only twenty-two years old apparently. He's being hailed as the next big thing. Well _obviously_ since he's a billionaire at twenty-two. He's also being touted as Seattle's hottest bachelor. I wouldn't know as I've only heard about him from Charlie. He's the one who reads the paper, not me.

We head to Nordstrom downtown, Esme determined that my new wardrobe should have at least some designer clothes in it. Just in case, she tells me. In case of what? In case I decide that my companions should see me in a cocktail dress? I mean for the first year at least I won't be out and about often, let alone having drinks during cocktail hour or going to a club. I mean the only drink I'll want by then is blood. Oh well, I'm learning I need to just go with it and not question anything. If I do that this will all go a lot faster. However, as we pass a little antique store nestled in between two high dollar jewelry stores, I can't help but want to go inside.

She agrees and we walk in. There's all kinds of things in here. Jewelry, books, furniture, even clothing. As she goes to look at the furniture, stating that antiques make wonderful pieces for her clients, I can't help but gravitate towards the jewelry.

That is where I find it. The perfect wedding ring for Jasper. I ask the old man behind the counter about it and he tells me that it's, ironically, made of jasper stone set in a 14k gold band. The stone itself is what is called a bamboo pattern. It's color is a mix of red, orangish gold, and a brownish grey. But what really sells me is the engraving. In the actual stone is an engraving of a rearing horse, the detail is exquisite! It really feels as if the horse will jump off the ring any second. It's perfect! I call Esme over and show it to her.

She helps me out by telling me Jasper's ring size, she's lived with him for about fifty years so she should know. After giving him Sam and Emily's address, I can't have him send it to mine or Jasper's since I want it to be a surprise on our wedding day, I walk out with the promise that it will be ready within the week. I know I won't be able to actually give it to him until our wedding day, and that is quite a bit of time away, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to purchase the perfect ring.

Esme bought it for me after I gave her my promise that I'd let her buy the rest of our purchases today. I had convinced her to use Jasper's card up until this moment. I don't want him to see this particular purchase on his statements, after all. We finally head to Nordstrom, there I get the higher end clothing as well as my new luggage and a few handbags. We then move on down Pine St. to a few other shops, like Barneys New York of Seattle where I get even more designer clothing.

I convince her to let me go into Old Navy and get some things more suited to who I am, jeans, shirts, pjs, etcetera. As it's almost time to meet Jasper we decide to come back here to Pine with him later. I want to hit the Barnes and Noble and she absolutely insists I have to get some sunglasses at Seattle Sunglass. I do recall they wear sunglasses around humans often, to hide the color of their eyes sometimes and avoid questions some may ask as to why they're a gold or black- when they're thirsty of course. They are unusual after all, well not as unusual as the red eyes of human blood drinkers, but still strange.

As Esme hands the keys to Carlisle's BMW to the valet, Jasper walks up to us. After a swift kiss to the lips he asks, " have you had fun?" _Sarcastic ass._

I want so badly to roll my eyes but don't want to hurt Esme's feelings so I just nod.

"Oh Jasper dear, Bella has been wonderfully patient with me. I know shopping isn't something she enjoys but at least we got pretty much everything she'll need. She does wish to go back to the Barnes and Noble and I think she should get some sunglasses as well."

"Of course Esme, you're right. You'll need the sunglasses Bella because wearing contacts to hide the red of your eyes for the few months it'll take for them to change to gold like mine, is uncomfortable and aggravating. Our venom corrodes contacts quickly. So the sunglasses will be easier for days when we're outside among humans. You can go to the restroom once we enter any establishment and just slip on the colored contacts you should carry with you at all times. They should last a couple hours at least before they corrode and have to be replaced."

"Ok Jasper. I understand. We can go there after lunch."

After a quick nod we all get on the elevator. Once we've ridden it to the dining room, a hostess takes us to a table close to the private rooms. A door opens to one of them and I catch a glimpse of a blonde woman, tall and elegant, having lunch with a man with dark copper brown hair. He turns and looks at me for just a moment and I catch the light clear gray of his eyes.

They're stunning! He's quite handsome, although I feel Jasper is better looking. Then again I could be prejudiced. He looks irritated like something the woman has said has made him angry, but just as quickly as I saw the emotion, it's gone. Our eye contact breaks as the waiter who was just pushing in the cart with their food enters the room completely and the door closes. I wonder who he was. Esme answers that question.

* * *

**Jasper**

I feel a strong punch of irritation from someone. Followed swiftly by curiosity, which I quickly decipher is from Bella. As well as a smugness and something else I don't like, a feeling as if someone feels they own another. I tune that one out because it makes me highly uncomfortable. We all take a seat at the table as Esme begins to practically jump in her seat in excitement.

"Oh my dear how exciting! Seattle's very own bachelor billionaire Christian Grey! I know he owns the club and often has lunch here. I never thought to see him today though! Word is he's negotiating some new big business deal for some shipping yards in China, I believe."

Oh lord save me from gossiping women!

"Oh, so that was Christian Grey? I've heard about him but never seen him. He's handsome, not as handsome as Jasper here of course." I can't help but feel an immense pride from Bella's words as she grips my hand a squeezed before letting go and placing her hand back in her lap.

"How have you never seen him?!"

"Charlie's the one who reads the paper. He's told me about him but I never saw any of the pictures of him that were in them." Esme's face is a mixture of surprise and incredulousness that takes all my power not to laugh at.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Jasper Hale! I can see you want to. I get it, I'm a gossip but we live so damn long I have to get my kicks somewhere!" She said damn! Well now I'm sure my face is showing surprise! Esme never cusses.

"Oh cowboy you should see your face! Just because you haven't ever heard it doesn't mean she's never said it before." She giggles at me. Oh how I love that sound!

"I'll have you know young man that I cuss quite often. Just not within the hearing of you lot."

"Ok ok, I get it. And I'm older than you Esme, plus it's not Hale anymore, I've gone back to Whitlock." I say with a chuckle.

"Semantics." She says with a dignified wave of her hand. This is why I love Esme. She may be like a mother to us all, but she is fun to hang out with.

As we eat I catch Esme trying to peek into the private room behind us every time the door opens, trying to catch a glimpse of the man inside. After about the third time I can't stand it anymore.

"Alright! That's enough! I get it, you're excited. Believe me I can feel it, but he's not a doll in the window of a toy store to be ogled!" Just then I hear a gasp from Bella beside me, Esme's eyes lock on someone behind me and I know, I was overheard by the man himself.

"Really Christian, come on. You don't have to say anything they're not worth it." The blonde woman says with a sniff of disdain which pisses me off.

I turn in my seat and glare at her, taking great pleasure as her smug disdainful superior emotions give way to the natural fear a glare from me would induce. Yeah lady you have no idea how close you are to death right now! Before the other emotions gave way to the fear I also felt that it is she I felt the uncomfortable emotions from earlier. It's plain for anyone truly paying attention that she thinks she controls the man beside her.

"Elena, go home. Our business is concluded and I have to get back to the office. What I do is none of your business." Without even a glance in her direction, yeah, he's the one really in control. And with that she turns on her heal with a humph and walks away, she's very adept at hiding the fear I made her feel it seems.

"I'm sorry about that. She needs to learn some manners. My name is Christisn Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you..." He says holding his hand out.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is my fiancé Jasper Whitlock." Bella says, indicating me and he shakes our hands.

"A pleasure to meet you both, I actually came over because I happened to recognize my admirer." He says, directing his attention to Esme. "Esme Cullen correct? I've seen your designs and have to say I quite enjoyed what I saw. Perhaps, if you ever have the time, you might give me a call and we could discuss the possibility of you decorating my office building? I've been told quite a few times that the lobby is too sterile and uninviting, like me." He says with a chuckle and hands her his business card.

"Oh my, of course Mr. Grey. It would be a pleasure! I'm working out of Boston at the moment but I'm sure we can come up with something."

"That sounds perfect. By the way Mr. Whitlock, thank you for the words you said. No offense to your companion but it does get tiring sometimes. I mean, I'm just an ordinary man. I just happen to be good at business. Again it was nice meeting you all. I hope you have a nice day, oh!, your meal is on me." He smiles and holds out a hand, we all shake, and watch as he proceeds to walk towards the elevator. A tall man with a buzz cut, that screams security, falling into step behind him.

"Oh my goodness! Can you believe it! Christian Grey wants me to design his lobby! Oh I can't wait to tell Carlisle!" Esme's excitement is palpable and I can't help but share in it. She goes on about design ideas and such as we ride the elevator back down to the street, as we wait for the valet to bring the car, as I drive us back to Pine and park the car up and feed the meter for at least three hours, we are shopping with Esme after all.

She finally calms down as we walk into Barnes and Noble and she heads to the section of interior design books explaining that she has to get some new books for some fresh ideas for Christian Grey's lobby. I roll my eyes and head to the classics section with Bella.

"You know you can go and look at books you want right? I'm sure I'll be fine on my own."

"I know but I've spent enough time away from you today and I don't want to be apart anymore. So I will walk with you as you pick out what you want and then after we can go look at things for me." I missed her immensely this morning. I'm going to take this opportunity to stay by her side.

"Alright." And she returns to grabbing new copies of her favorite classics. Then we move on to romance, then poetry, and on and on until she's replaced almost every book she owns. You'd think it would be a lot of books but its really only about fifteen.

After that we head to the history section and I grab a few books I wished to get and we meet Esme at the front counter to make our purchases. Once done we head to Seattle Sunglass and Bella proceeds to pick out at least five different pairs and we head back to the car.

On the way back to Forks Esme sits in the back, her new books laid out around her as she dog ears pages she wishes to come back to later. Bella and I remain silent, a country music station playing in the background, both of us just thinking about the day so far, holding hands our fingers entwined. I lift her hand to my mouth and place a kiss on the back of it.

"Did you get Jenks to work on what you needed?"

"Yep. He was very accommodating as usual." I say with a grin. He knows not to cross me. He doesn't know what I am but he does know that I'll kill him with no remorse if he does. He thinks that I'm the ancestor of Jasper Whitlock, just named after him. If only he knew the truth.

"Why do I have the feeling you intimidated him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say innocently.

"Yeah, I'll just bet you don't." She has the cutest little sarcastic snort. Makes me want to take her, too bad Esme's with us or I might just have been tempted to pull over and make love to her up against a tree.

Shaking those thoughts from my head I pull up to the house. Immediately I know something has happened. The anger coming from inside is intense. I pull the car into the garage and we all climb out and head inside, I'll come back for Bella's purchases later. I need to know what's happened first.

When we walk inside Carlisle and Emmett are standing by the breakfast bar having a heated exchange. On the bar next to them is, what appears to be, another note for Bella. Edward still hasn't given up, it actually seems as if he's picked up the pace. They pause when they see us.

"What's going on?"

"I'm trying to convince Emmett here that trying to track Edward is pointless, he'd hear Emmett's thoughts before he could even get close."

"We have to do something! This is getting ridiculous!"

Bella walks over to the counter and picks up the envelope. Opening it she pulls out what appear to be Polaroids, they still make those types of cameras?, and a note. She turns wide chocolate brown eyes to me and whispers, her fear a palpable thing.

"Jasper, these are from today, this morning when you weren't there. He followed us."

* * *

_a/n: I'm updating a day early because I have plans with my family tomorrow and may not get time to update, as they aren't here and I'm all by my lonesome at the moment I decided to be nice and update today. :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! I haven't heard from some in a while and I'd like to see what all you new followers think as well! _


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: ok so I hope my explanation of why Edward is doing what he's doing makes sense. It's hard to come up with a good reason for his behavior. :)_

_Also welcome to all the new follower and favoriters (yes I know that's not a word but whatever. Lol) of this story. I hope you continue to enjoy the journey. Also a Happy Independence Day or Fourth of July to all those celebrating it today. Remember our military as you set off your fireworks as sometimes they sound similar to combat, be conscientious to any combat veterans in your neighborhood. Also remember that we wouldn't be able to celebrate our freedoms if not for the men (and women) who died in the fight for our independence. Have a safe, fun holiday._

_Disclaimers: the quote is Steve Maraboli_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Bella**

Ok, now I'm freaking out. If his intention is to get me to love him again he's completely stupid! This is scaring me. I mean why would he send me these pictures? He's stalking me and I'm afraid and this sure as hell is _not_ going to make me love him. I had hoped he might be redeemable, that if he finally realized I didn't want him maybe he could move on but now. Now I'm not so sure I can forgive this. I just don't get what's going through his head.

"Jasper, I don't want to be alone ever again. I mean I know Esme was with me but she's not a fighter and he could have found a way to get us alone and hurt her, just to get to me. No, I won't allow that. Either you or two of the pack need to be with me. And Charlie, he has to be protected! _Damnit_! It's like Victoria all over again! Will we ever get any peace?!"

I want to hit something, anything! I haven't even looked at the note, I don't want to read it, or even look at anymore. I'm just so angry! Why can't he just leave me alone! An idea comes to me, I want to destroy something and I have the perfect thing sitting right in front of me.

"I want a lighter. Do you have the lighter you used for the candles?"

"Yeah I'll get it. Hold on." And Jasper walks off to get it.

I grab up the note and pictures and head outside, followed closely by Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Jasper comes out with us a second later and hands me the lighter. They all look at me strangely but I pay no attention as I hold everything by their corners and flick the lighter and hold the note and photos over the flame until they catch fire. I hold it all until I have no choice but to let go and watch as everything floats to the ground, the last bit catching just before it hits the ground.

Carlisle comes around the side of the house then with the garden hose and turns the water on the pile of smoldering ashes to keep them from drifting off the gravel and possibly catching something else on fire. I didn't even notice he had walked away, I was too focused on taking at least some of my anger out on the things Edward sent since I can't take it out on him. It hasn't taken away all of my fear and anger but it sure as hell felt good!

"Carlisle. Why is he doing this?"

"To be honest Bella. I think in his own skewed way, he really does love you. However; and please don't be upset that I talked to someone else about this, I talked to Marcus Volturi. He's the only brother I trust with this and the knowledge you're human and know our secret. He knows you're going to be turned soon so he doesn't feel like you're breaking our laws, plus I think he's a little afraid of Jasper if I'm honest." He chuckles at that but I just want him to get to the point already.

"Sorry I got sidetracked. Any way, he gave me some interesting insight. Apparently a few centuries ago, they had a similar situation. A young vampire found his singer, a human girl and managed not to kill her. He instead, fell in love with her. In the end though, she turned out to not be his mate and she moved on, found another human and married him. Now the situation is only different because she never knew what he was. About a year later the vampire showed back up, wanting her back. She didn't wish to return to him as she was married and happy and he started stalking her. The brothers got wind of it of course and captured him, they couldn't risk him exposing himself to her. They decided to talk to him first, see if they could get him to see reason." I interrupt him.

"Ok what does the have to do with Edward and why he's doing this?"

"Aro of course touched him and read his thoughts, turns out he didn't know what it meant to have a mate. He didn't know about the pain you feel when you're without them, the fact that you live, sleep and breathe them, everything it means to be mates. Unlike Edward whom knows from us. From what Aro saw he became intrigued with her, much like Edward did with you; and when she fell in love with him, he felt that he had to love her back. Like it was an obligation. He went through all he did to keep from killing her, so it had to mean something and because she loved him he had to love her. When she took that choice away, he was relieved. Until he spent some time away from her and the call of her blood became too strong for him to resist, but he still felt some of that original love and when he saw her with the other man he became jealous, especially when he felt he was so much better than the human male because he was a vampire. So he did whatever he could to win her back."

"So what you're saying is, when Edward went to Denali that first week he worked on ways to control his thirst, not for me, at least at that time, but for the family to keep you all safe and from having to move. Then, because he couldn't read my mind he became intrigued and wanted to get to know me more. Then, when I fell in love with him, he felt obligated to fall for me? Then when he left, the longer away from me the more his desire for my blood grew and it drove him to come back here to Forks but by then Jasper and I were together so his jealousy got the best of him? He feels superior to Jasper because of Jasper's past right. That's why he keeps calling him a monster in the notes; and now he's determined to get me away from Jasper because he's confusing the jealousy and desire for my blood for love? For the desire to be with me instead of wanting my blood? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. At least that's what Marcus helped me understand may be going through Edwards mind. The incident at your party happened and he felt that he could no longer protect you. We know that Jasper felt the thirst from all of us, but Edward felt that it showed he couldn't protect you from his own family, let alone him. So he used that as an excuse to leave."

"Ok but what about all the times he pushed me away? Why didn't he leave after the James incident? Why didn't he stay and protect me from Victoria? If he's so determined to save me, why leave me in danger?"

"Only he can fully answer that Bella. If you want my opinion though, he pushed you away when the lust tried to overtake him. He never stopped struggling that first month. It wasn't until the incident with James that he felt he could safely be around you. Sure, he decided to be with you before then, but once he sucked the venom from your blood and didn't kill you, he felt he could truly keep you safe, from himself. Then the party happened and he got it into his head you'd never be safe after all. As for Victoria, he truly thought she would leave you alone once we left. That was the arrogance of a seventeen year old boy.

"If I'm honest Bella I think once you're a vampire and your blood no longer calls to him he'll truly see that you aren't his mate. We can tell him all we like but the lust for your blood continues to draw him but because, and this is just my opinion from things I've seen, I truly think he cares about you, just not in the way he thinks he does, he'll keep coming back trying to '_save_' you from what he perceives as a threat to your safety. Remember it was Jasper that attacked you at the party, I know it was because of our combined thirsts I'm not blaming him I promise, and he sees Jazz as the enemy. The reason he had to leave in the first place.

"Then there's the pack. It's mainly sixteen year old boys who already have trouble controlling tempers due to hormones then add in the shifter anger and they become a volatile combination. He sees them as dangerous because of our encounter with their ancestors and what we've learned as time has gone on. He isn't thinking about the fact that they've all learned how to control themselves by now. You and I know they'd never hurt you, he doesn't."

"Ok, I suppose it all makes sense. So now what!? How do we get Edward to see all this? Before he does something stupid, like get himself killed?" Weirdly this whole discussion actually makes me feel loads better. I want to hate Edward, but knowing he's confused and just too stubborn for his own good makes me feel bad for him. If someone can talk to him maybe, just maybe, we can get through to him and he'll finally stop trying to get me back. I don't want to break up the Cullens. I don't want to be the reason for discord within the family, for them to choose to stand behind one son over the other.

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do if we can't talk to him. Short of changing you of course. I know, however, that you aren't willing to up the timetable. So there's nothing we can do, short of calling in the brothers and I don't think any of us wish that. Marcus may be willing to keep your presence secret, because he can't stand Aro, but the other two will probably come for you as much as for Edward." Carlisle confirms what I had hoped I was wrong about. So I may have another month and a half of dealing with him stalking me? Ugh!

"Fine. Let's hope that we can get him to listen. That he calls you again Carlisle." I say.

"In the meantime you and I keep vigilant darlin'. I'll bring the pack up to speed." And Jasper goes to make a call to Sam.

"Why don't we all go back inside, spend some time together. We'll be leaving in the morning Bella. I wish we could stay but uprooting from Boston with nothing but a phone call could raise too many unanswerable questions. You understand don't you dear? We could keep in touch though through emails while you're still here and phone calls after your change and then once you and Jasper are settled in a more permanent place maybe we could visit." Esme says as she grabs my arm and leads me back inside.

"Yeah Esme, that all sounds good; and yes I understand." We all head inside and spend the rest of the day talking and playing board games. Esme cooked me dinner saying she missed doing so. When it was time to say goodbye letter that evening, I was sad. I had finally gotten my family back and I was going to miss them greatly. Soon, though, we would all be able to see each other again. I couldn't wait for that day to come.

* * *

**Jasper**

Thankfully when it was time to take Bella home, Charlie was still at work so I could go inside with her instead of having to go wait in the trees. I'm not about to leave her alone right now. Not with Edward in apparent stalker mode. Carlisle's explanation makes sense, it doesn't mean it makes me feel better though. I'll feel better when he gets the hint and leaves Bella alone.

I could care less what he says about me. It will never turn her against me, she's seen the darkest part of me and still she loves me. In my opinion though, Carlisle left one thing out. Even though Edward has been taught and sees through Emmett and Rose; and Carlisle and Esme what mates are. He still sometimes thinks like a seventeen year old young man. The same with me as a nineteen year old, Emmett at twenty and Rose at eighteen. Even Carlisle and Esme have the tendency to act in the naive ways of people in their twenties.

No matter how much knowledge, no matter how mature we may seem. At the end of the day we still just act the age that we were when we were turned sometimes. I mean look at Alice, she often acts in the easily excitable manner of a girl of nineteen. So Edward, he's a confused boy who truly knows nothing of love. I'd even go so far as to say he's being ruled by his hormones. I know he wanted to have the types of intimate moments I have with Bella, but he was afraid of hurting her. Now I'm glad he was afraid and didn't take her virginity because who knows what would have happened when he smelled the blood that comes with a girl losing her hymen. He could have lost control and killed her.

I'm brought out of my musings by Bella's curse. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice she had pulled up in front of her house. Now that I do though, I can smell Edward has been here. _Recently_. He must have known when she would need to come home and acted before then. On the porch is a vase of roses, a note tucked within them.

"That bastard! Can't he just leave me alone?! If it wasn't for what Carlisle said and the fact that he hasn't hurt me or anyone else, I would ask you to hunt him down and kill him!" She's very angry right now and I can see he's getting to her. I think it's time we plan something to take her mind off Edward. Something fun.

"Darlin' calm down. I get it, ok, I get that you're frustrated. So am I. Unfortunately though, there's nothing we can do. If you answer, you just encourage him. We'll just have to wait him out. Letting him see he gets to us, that's encouragement too."

"I know you're right. Doesn't mean I like it. Come on." And she hops out of the truck, walks up and grabs the vase and makes a huge show of throwing the flowers, vase and note in the trash outside. I don't know how he'll react to that. If he's even seen.

"Come on darlin'. Let's get you inside." I grab her hand and take her inside and up the stairs. As we spent the whole day together it's after dark and I know she's tired. Plus she has to work tomorrow.

So I take her upstairs, get her dressed for bed and we climb under the covers. We talk about things we'll do in the future, just silly things, and eventually I watch as her eyes flutter shut, her breathing evens out and a slight smile adorns her face.

After she's asleep, I text Sam and Jake. I figure they can help me plan something to help take Bella's mind off Edward. Within minutes I get texts back from both. They both suggest the same thing; and it's perfect. A beach party and bonfire. Food, tunes, swimming. Sam suggests something else that I know will help. Bella getting to get her revenge on Jake. This of course makes me smile. I can't wait to see what he comes up with along with Jared and Paul who told her they'd help.

About midnight Charlie gets home and comes up the steps. I have to hide while he checks on Bella but afterwards I climb back in her bed and hold her the rest of the night. When she becomes restless with a nightmare I take the fear from her and help her into a dreamless sleep with a small dose of lethargy.

Unfortunately come morning I have to leave when Charlie awakens. I leave her a note; and jump out the window. Heading to the Rez to make plans for the party.

* * *

**Bella**

I wake to an empty place beside me, but I don't fret. I'm working the store today by myself, so Jasper will be with me, only going to the back room when I have customers. Mike and his dad decided to take today off to go fishing and Mrs. Newton has some kind of conference, as half owner of the store she often goes to business conferences to learn new things to help make it more profitable and such. I roll over and find a note on the bedside table.

'_**My soul feels reborn each time I see you, falling in love again and again.' **I'll see you at Newton's, 8am. I love you. Jake will be following the truck. You won't see him but know he's there._

_All my love,_

_Jasper_

I'm glad Jake will be following me. I know he could ride with me but that would be unusual and we don't want word to get back to Charlie. Tucking the note in the shoe box I've been keeping all the keepsakes from my time with Jasper so far, I hide it back in my closet and head to the bathroom for a shower. I have about thirty minutes to shower, dress and eat before I need to head out. When I get downstairs Charlie is in his usual position. I have to laugh at the picture and story headline on the front page.

**'Christian Grey, billionaire CEO of Grey Enterprises Inc., has made yet another big score.'**

The picture of course is just a standard publicity photo. Standing in a business suit, his hair perfectly coifed, without a smile. I bet if he smiled he wouldn't look so intimidating and it would cause that handsome face to be even more so. Eh, I still think Jasper is better looking.

"Morning Dad, what do you plan to do with your day off?" He folds the paper and sets it down on the table before answering.

"Billy is coming over and we're going to watch the Mariners game. Drink some beers, I'll probably grill out too. What time do you get off?"

"Not until close. So about 5. What time does the game start and do you need me to put out some burgers and hot dogs and if so how much? Is it just going to be Billy or is Jake coming with him?"

"Yes if you could that would be great, yes Jake is coming with him so I'd say two packs of hotdogs and two packages of those preformed patties you make. It doesn't start until 6 so you'll probably be home by then. I'll see you when you get home. I'm going to do some yard work until then." And with that he gets up and heads outside.

I finish up my cereal and, after putting my bowl in the sink and taking a swing of orange juice from the carton, I head out to my truck. Just as I get it started my cell phone pings with a text from Jake.

*I'm ready when you are Bells*

I text him back with an ok and pull out of the driveway. The feeling of being watched comes back but it's not as uncomfortable as it is when I know Edward is watching me, so I know this time it's probably Jake.

As I drive I muse about how easy it is for Jasper to stay with me in the store. Luckily living in a place like Forks makes it to where the Newtons don't have security cameras, they really don't need them. No one comes in and steals or anything and the police department usually don't have anything more than the odd cat up a tree call so they patrol just to keep from getting bored. They of course sometimes have road accidents, missing hikers or rogue animal calls but those are few and far between. So I don't have to worry someone will see him on a camera or anything. I pull around to the back of the store and there he is, a smile on his face.

He walks over after I've parked up and opens my door for me, Jake comes ambling out of the trees behind the store.

"Thanks for following me Jake, I'll see you this afternoon at the house right?"

"Yep, I'll be there Bells. I didn't see or smell Edward, just so you know. See you two later."

"Thanks again Jake." And then I turn back to my man.

"Hello darlin', ready to get the day started?" And with that he gives me a passionate kiss full of love. It takes my breath away. He releases me with a chuckle.

"That was totally unfair! Now how am I supposed to concentrate on opening?" I shake my head at his grin and unlock the back door, head in and start opening the store, getting the till in the register and making a quick check of items I'll need to restock. With that done I unlock the front door and wait for the first customer who comes in thirty minutes later. After they leave I get Jasper to grab the boxes with the items I need to restock.

The day goes by relatively quickly and before I know it it's time to close. Jasper watches me as I count down the till and place it in the safe, I'll leave the deposit. Mr. Newton said he wanted to add tomorrow's take to today's. After a double check of the front door, I head to the back where Jasper is waiting for me.

"I hate I can't be with you again until tonight after you head to bed, but I'll be in the trees so if you decide to take a walk, you know I won't mind." He says winking at me.

"We'll see. I should be able to get away with it if Jake comes with me. I'm sure he'll go off and leave us alone for a bit." I open the back door and move towards my truck but the second I do, Jasper tenses.

"He's been here. Stay right here and lock the door back up while I check around." I walk back inside and lock the door. Will Edward ever back off?!

A minute later there's a knock on the door and Jasper is telling me it's safe. I open the door and see and feel the frustration coming from him.

"He's long gone, he left a note on your seat. Do you want to read it or just throw it away?"

"Just throw it away. I'm going to ignore him and if I read it he'll think I care. I don't care, I just want him to back off!" I take it to the dumpster behind the store and toss it in. Jasper takes me in his arms after I get back to the truck.

"Believe me darlin' I do too. Let's just hope you continuing to ignore him will help him get the hint. Come on, I'll follow your truck back to your house. Jake and Billy should be there soon if they aren't already. I'll see you later sometime. I love you." And with that he gives me a kiss and disappears into the trees.

"I love you too." I say softly, knowing that he can still hear me. I get in the truck and drive home, smiling all the way because I know that Jasper is watching and protecting me like some knight in shining armor. The only difference is my fairy tale is real.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: I looked up the types of marine life you might generally find in the Pacific Northwest so the tide pools are full of the things you would find in actual pools. Gray whales generally migrate from the Bering Sea down to southern waters around California and then around mid March, April and even as late as May they head back up the coast so the two in my story more than likely were in the right place at the right time. And I found the prank on YouTube. :)_

_also don't forget the Pintrest page, link is in my profile! I almost have it caught up to this chapter! I should have it done by next week. :)_

_disclaimers: there's nothing for this chapter other than enjoy the lemon, sorry it's quick but I'm sure you understand and of course, I don't own Twilight._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Bella**

It's now Sunday and I'm so frustrated and angry I can barely think straight. Edward has sent me something every day this week. _Every day_! You'd think he'd get the fucking hint with the fact that I throw evey single thing in the trash within his view. I know he's seen me do so with at least three of the things because I could feel him watching me while I did it, but no. He's stubborn and stupid and really starting to piss me right the fuck off and I'm ready to just say the fuck with any form of possible forgiveness and let him die!

Jasper says he has a surprise for me today, but my heart isn't in it. Not even spending all day with him Wednesday making love could brighten my spirits. He promises it will though so I'm just going to go with it.

When we get to the Rez I'm immediately grabbed by Jared and Paul and hauled off to where no one can hear us.

"Hey Bells, we think we've come up with the perfect prank to pull on Jake. You down?" Jared says grinning like a loon. I'll admit his attitude is infectious and I can't help but smile back at him.

"Really?! Oh yeah I'm down! What did you have in mind?"

"Well we thought we could do this prank we found online. You take a package of Oreos and you remove the filling and replace it with toothpaste. You know we eat everything under the sun so it's perfect. We bought several packages and reserved Jake's favorite for just him. The double stuffed is the one you want to stay away from, that sound good to you?" Paul asks.

"Oh man guys that's perfect! When will we do it?"

"It's already done. All we have to do now is wait for him to decide he wants to eat them." Jared says while rubbing his hands together like some cartoon villain.

After we solidify everything Paul hands me a small package he had in his pocket.

"This came for you Friday Bella, Emily asked me to give it to you."

"Thanks Paul." And I take it from him. I already know what it is, Jasper's wedding ring, I just have to keep it hidden from Jasper. We head back to Sam and Emily's. I stop at my truck and place the package in my glove box before heading to the path to the beach, where Jasper is waiting to walk with me down.

"So darlin', you guys have a nice talk?" He says as we begin to walk down the path, the gleam in his eye tells me he knows exactly what we were just talking about. I stop and turn to face him.

"You planned this didn't you? Why?"

"Because I wanted to cheer you up. I hate seeing you angry and withdrawn like you have been all week. Your pain is mine remember. Everything you feel, I feel."

"Oh cowboy I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about how my feelings would affect you. I was being selfish, wanting to be able to have just one moment where nothing is going wrong. I forgot that I have those moments every time I'm with you. Thank you for this though, I promise I won't forget what I have already anymore. So what else are we doing?"

"Darlin' don't worry about it believe me, I get it. He's pissing me off too. I mean, he's trying to get between me and my mate and if it weren't for the fact that we know it's because he's confused I would be wanting to hunt him down and rip him apart; and you're most welcome. I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile. Including living through a beach party, complete with games, swimming and a barbecue. Tonight there will also be a bonfire on the beach complete with weeny roast and s'mores." Oh I just love this man! I'm already excited about everything! Today will hopefully be wonderfully perfect!

I grab his smiling face and kiss him as hard as I can. He wraps his arms around me and lifts me off my feet in a hug. After about a minute he breaks the kiss and sets me back on my feet. I can't help but get slightly aroused. I mean there's nothing sexier than a man who does things to make his girl happy.

"Also, Charlie thinks you're spending the night with Leah. So I'll get you all night." His smile is dazzling and I'm so happy right now. Edward is quickly shoved to the back of my mind.

We all head down to the beach, where Sam and the others have already set up a volleyball net, a game of cornhole and horseshoes. As well as a couple tables, logs that are really old trees that have drifted up onto the beach at some point around a pile of drift wood stacked in a teepee that will be the bonfire later. Sam is manning the grill, while Emily, Kim and Rachel are setting out the dishes that don't need to be kept cold. Quil and Claire are already down by the water, splashing each other as they get buckets of water to wet the sand further above the water line for a sandcastle.

"Do you want to swim for a bit? The water may be a tad cold but I'm sure you'll get used to it." Jasper asks as he comes up behind me and holds me from behind, his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you going to get in with me?"

"Of course. Did you wear your bathing suit like I asked you to?"

"Of course." Giggling I wriggle out of his grasp and run towards the water, shucking my shirt and shorts as I go, I had already taken my shoes off before stepping on to the beach.

He catches up to me in an instant already out of everything but a pair of swim trunks. _Damn vampire speed_. He snatches me off my feet and runs, laughing, into the water. Once he reaches about mid thigh he launches me away from him into the water and under I go, screaming all the way. I come up spluttering to hear everyone laughing at me and I can't help but laugh right with them. That's one way to avoid the slow walk into the water to get used to the temperature.

* * *

**Jasper**

So far so good, she's laughing and having fun as we splash each other in the water. I've dived down a few times and brought her up some pretty sea shells and a star fish, I even find an oyster with a pearl inside, which I tuck into the pocket of my trunks. We watch as a sea otter and her pup come and she dives and collects a clam from the bottom and starts using her little rock to break it open to feed on it.

I don't feel any anger or apprehension from Bella, just love, happiness and a hint of arousal. Which I think I can do something about. I move towards her, pick her up- she wraps her legs around my waist- and carry her out of the water and further down the beach towards the huge dead tree that drifted up onto the beach a long time ago. I move around to the other side of it where the others can't see us. I mean this thing is even taller than Jake, that's pretty damn tall.

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

"Alleviating some of that arousal I feel coming from you darlin', trust me?"

"Yes." And with that I push her up against the tree and swiftly move her swim suit bottoms aside granting me easy access to her.

After a quick check to see if she's ready for me, pushing a finger inside to feel just how wet she is already, I position my dick at her entrance. Then I move my arms to wrap my hands around her shoulders, fingers facing me, to hold her in place and I fill her with one quick thrust. She cries out in pleasure which I quickly smother with my lips on hers.

As I push my tongue into her mouth to caress hers I begin to move my hips. This is going to be quick, no foreplay, no slow worship. Never removing my lips from hers I fill her again and again in a fierce pounding rhythm quickly bringing her to the edge. With three more thrusts I've pushed her over it and she's contracting around me clenching my cock in a vice grip with the muscles of her pussy and it's just enough to push me hurtling over the edge with her.

Panting I lift my lips from hers and release the grip I have on her. She's still spasming around me as we stand there for a few minutes, both coming down from the high.

"Wow, Jasper. That was... perfect! Thank you. I really needed that."

"My pleasure ma'am." I tell her as I pull out of her and quickly move her bottoms back into place. "I didn't hurt you did I? I know my grip on your shoulders may leave some bruises."

"No I'm not hurt. My lips feel a little swollen but otherwise I'm fine. I love you."

"I love you too darlin'. Come on we should get back." And with those words I feel her embarrassment. "Darlin', before we moved over here I saw Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel and Sam and Emily disappear. Trust me, we aren't the only ones who snuck off." She grins at me then and the embarrassment fades away just as swiftly as it appeared.

"Seems I'm not the only one who can't keep their hands to themselves huh?"

"Definitely not." And with that I move us back to the other side of the tree and we head back to the party. I can see Jake is still manning the grill the others I saw sneak off not too long before Bella and I, are still not back yet.

"Make a sandcastle with me while we wait for the others?" At that I realize I haven't made a sandcastle since I was a boy, during one of my family's rare trips to the coast.

"Sure, that sounds great." While I fill a couple buckets with water she picks out a spot where we can be close to the shore line but far enough away that the tide won't wash away our creation.

We get started on our castle and as we build I can't help but have fun. Now I remember why kids love this so much. To build something from your imagination is thrilling and by the time we're done we have a huge, four turreted castle complete with moat and drawbridge made of a piece of drift wood. As we're surveying our handy work Sam calls that the food is done, they all must have come back while we were building.

"Hey, do you guys want to go look at the tidal pools after we eat? It'll give us time to digest the meal before we play a game of volleyball." Quil asks.

"That sounds great." And everyone nods their heads in agreement to my words.

They finish up their plates, and throw away their trash. Just as Bella gets up to put her shorts and shoes back on for the hike Jared comes over and gives her a quick nudge in the ribs. Glancing in the direction he's nodding his head we both turn to see Jake picking up the package of double stuffed Oreos. As he does I get hit with a huge dose of excitement. Everyone has stopped to watch him and I know, this must be what Jared and Paul had told Bella about earlier. I knew they planned something, just not what. Looks like Bella is about to get her revenge.

* * *

**Bella**

Oh man! Jake is getting ready to eat the Oreos! This is going to be hilarious! We watch as he opens the package, he hasn't turned around yet so he has no idea he has an audience. I watch as Quil and Jared pull their phones out to record what's fixing to happen.

He takes out three Oreos, clearly getting ready to stuff them all in his mouth at once. I cringe as he sets the package down and does just that. The second he closes his mouth his brow furrows and a frown graces his features. Then he bites into the cookies and the reaction is immediate! His bronze face actually takes on a green hue and he begins to frantically look around for a place to spit out the cookies.

He runs towards the place where the drift wood logs, where they get the logs for us to sit on and the wood for the fire usually, meet the grasses that surround the beach and immediately bends over and starts spitting out the cookies, coughing and spluttering. Tears are streaming down his face and he looks ready to puke. Finally getting all the offending detritus from his mouth he stands; and that's when he realizes he's been had. He whirls around glaring at all of us to see the two phones and immediately he starts shouting.

"What in the hell did you do that for!? Waisting perfectly good Oreos! Are you all fucking insane!" His face is now red, nostrils flared, fists clenched and he's shaking. Clearly trying to control his anger and not phase.

Now I know that this moment could go one of two ways. He could phase and attack, or calm enough to see the humor. You would think that I would be smart enough to see this and keep my mouth shut. Nope! Taking in every thing I can't help the giggle that bubbles up from my chest. It soon becomes a full roar hands on knees, tears streaming down my cheeks, belly laugh. I'm laughing so hard I actually fall to my knees, hugging myself trying to stay upright.

The next thing I know his glare is on me and a split second later he's laughing right along with me. The tension soon leaves everyone and we're all laughing uncontrollably. Finally having laughed myself out I stand up.

"Come on, lets get to those tidal pools." After everyone collects themselves we head up the beach where the tide, when it rises, meets the rocky outcroppings. The tide is out right now and there are little pools all over the place. They're teeming with different creatures that have been caught until the tide comes back in.

Things like razor clams, sea stars, limpets, chitons, hermit crabs, sea cucumbers and-most abundant- sea urchins. Their spiny bodies undulating as they move along the rocks. A little fish known as a blenny is flitting around in the pool Jasper and I are looking at. As well as a couple of the colorful chitons, a hermit crab and a pretty pinkish colored sea star. We watch as the little fish flits around the pool, me leaning against him with his arm around my shoulders.

"Have you had a good day so far darlin'?"

"Oh yes Jasper, today has been wonderful. It's not over though." And immediately thoughts of all the ways Edward can ruin it rush through my mind. Immediately Jasper turns me to face him, hands gently cupping my face.

"He's not going to ruin today if you don't let him. No matter what may happen the rest of today, he's not important. What is, is to just enjoy the rest of the day. Ok?"

"You're right. He's not important. Thanks cowboy." He places a gentle kiss on my lips and we move to another pool. This one has a purple urchin in it. As well as a number of limpet and a sea cucumber.

After about an hour we all head back down to our spot on the beach. The boys decide to play a game of volleyball, while we girls play some cornhole and Jasper and Sam play horseshoes. The boys start to get a little rough and the moment Quil is pushed down while Jake is going after the ball, a little two year old bundle of terror known ad Claire makes her way onto the '_court_' and makes a beeline for Jake and kicks him in the shin, after which she immediately begins crying.

It's apparent she's tired and ready for a nap so Quil picks her up, rubbing soothing circles on her back and speaking quiet words I can't hear, and then takes her and sits down under a big umbrella he sets up to shade Claire from the glare of the sun while she's sleeping. Some of us, mainly the pack and Emily, grab some more food. Jasper and I lay on a couple beach towels wrapped in each others arms under another umbrella he set up.

After a refreshing nap, Sam goes to start the bonfire, but before he can one of the boys shouts out. Looking where he's pointing we watch in amazement as a pair of Gray whales, a mother and her calf, swim by in front of us. She's doing what's known as '_spy hopping_', they're beautiful! We watch as they continue on their journey to wherever they may be going.

After the excitement over the whales Sam lights the fire and we watch as the drift wood begins to burn green and blue. I always loved this part about our bonfires, the colors the drift wood creates.

"Are you hungry darlin'?"

"A little yeah. Could you bring me a couple of the hot dogs?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Within seconds he's back with two and a stick with two branches at the top, perfect to put the hot dogs on and roast them together. It's not long before they're done and I go back up to the tables to put some ketchup and mustard and shredded cheese on them. A little coleslaw and some baked beans and I head back to the fire and sit down in front of my man, resting between his legs my head resting on his belly.

I finish my food and toss my trash onto the fire. Moving back to Jasper I see he has moved off the log to sit in front of it and lean back against it. I sit down between his raised knees and lean back against him again and he wraps his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder, kissing me in that sensitive spot behind my ear causing shivers to travel up and down my spine.

After a few minutes Embry comes around with a bag of marshmallows, a bar of chocolate and a package of graham crackers; and a new stick for me to use to roast the marshmallows. Jasper and I sit in a comfortable silence, just soaking in one another's presence. Today has been utterly perfect. No worries, no Edward, just the friends and family I love spending time together having a good time. I wish it never had to end.

* * *

**Edward**

I'll let them have this day, I don't want to chance going onto Rez lands but there's a cliff face just outside the boundary line that affords me a perfect view. The sight of her and Jasper having sex makes me want to go down there and rip him apart but while the pack is with them that would be suicide. I can do nothing but rage from afar. I'm getting tired of being ignored, of watching her rip up my notes and throw away my gifts. You'd think she'd be grateful I still even want her. After being sullied by my '_brother'_.

So far my plans haven't gone the way I wished them and so I need to regroup and figure out something else. Obviously the bombardment of gifts and notes with pretty words has done the exact opposite of what I wanted. Even I could sense how angry Bella has gotten and I'm not the empath. Maybe if I leave her alone for the rest of the time before they fake her death, she'll be more apt to listen to me later?

I have a plan for that of course, I will be following them to his friends place, since it seems as if I won't be getting her back before then. I have to free her from that monster before he changes her and she's damned to this life forever. I'll give this notes and gifts thing until the wedding, if it hasn't worked by then then I'll just stop and see if leaving her alone will work. Maybe she'll get curious enough to try and contact me again.

I watch them frolic and play until I can stand their happiness no longer and go off into the forest to find some prey to take my frustrations out on. All that I can do is plan and wait. I can't directly plan certain things yet, thanks to Alice, but I can at least pick my numerous options. She'll only be able to possibly tell them what I'm thinking and not what I decide. I'll never truly choose to follow them so she can't alert them to my being there and Jasper never letting his guard down because of it.

At least what I'm doing now is working, Alice hasn't been able to tell them anything so far. I'll just keep doing what I'm doing, they'll never see me coming in the end and I'll get my love back.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: lemony goodness ahead! Along with some massive sap. lol. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it.

sorry it's a day late, but if I'm honest I'm lucky to be posting this at all. I had a baby shower to attend yesterday and that the main reason I didn't post because by the time I got home I wasn't feeling it. But on top of that I scratched my cornea somehow the night before and all my eye was doing was watering and feeling as if something was in it. It's still doing it today but not as badly. Now you're probably wondering why that matters. I am legally blind in my right eye thanks to an accident when I was a kid. So when things happen to the left it screws up my whole day. Lol. I will try to update the Pintrest page today as well but if starts bothering me too much I'll be stopping and closing my eyes for a bit. Link to the Pintrest page is in my profile and it caught up all the way to last chapter! Yay me! :)

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, I also don't own the song mentioned. For anyone whose ever been to Seattle or lives there I'm sure you know the Woodland Park Zoo and it's exhibits. I tried to get it right, hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Bella**

Today was perfect but I can't help but wonder if Edward is going to ruin it. I'll just have to wait and see I guess. Jasper is right though. I can't let Edward continue to get to me. I have to stop freaking out every time he leaves me something. I have to have faith that Jasper will protect me no matter what. I've been tempted to read a few of the notes, just to see if I could get a better idea of what's going through his mind or see if he might have even possibly slipped his plans in there somehow, but I already know what he's thinking.

I don't need to be a mind reader to know he's jealous and deluded,by that and the thirst for my blood, into thinking he still loves me. As far as the plans go though, if he's smart enough to keep Alice from seeing his plans, then he's not dumb enough to tell me what they are. No matter what he thinks he feels for me he can't be delusional enough to think I feel the same. No, he won't tell me what he's planning for fear I'll tell Jasper and his plans will be thwarted. I'm afraid we won't know until he puts them into action. I just hope it won't be too late.

I know that Jasper will protect me, I do, but I can't help but feel in the back of my mind a sense of apprehension. Like something will happen that neither of us can prevent. Jasper is only one man after all and once my death has been faked and we leave Forks, we leave the pack behind. None of them will be joining us on the trip to Colorado, it's not fair to ask them to leave the tribe unprotected. Even if it's just one of them. So we will be leaving them behind.

He's going to have to hunt at some point. After all he'll be helping me with the pain of transformation for three days, this of course caused a huge argument but in the end he won because I knew once I was unconscious he'd do it regardless. So he'll have to hunt the night before we get to Peter and Charlotte's to ensure he's at top strength.

So anything can happen at that time. I just can't stop the feeling and it's starting to get to me. However, today is for fun so I push that feeling aside for now and enjoy the feel of my mans arms around me, his lips nuzzling my neck. I'm starting to feel the heat pool in my belly again and I know he can too. Especially when he stands, carrying me with him.

"I'm going to get Bella to bed. She's getting tired. I'll see you all later."

"Goodnight everyone; and thanks so much for today. I really needed it." They all nod their heads and say goodnight.

"Your welcome Bells. Oh! Before I forget, Shannon told me to tell you hi. She's sorry she couldn't make it today but her parents had already planned a trip to Seattle."

"Thanks Jake, if you see her before I do tell her I said hi back and I hope she had a good trip." He nods and Jasper proceeds to carry me to my truck. We drive to his house, both silent with the anticipation of what's to come.

* * *

**Jasper**

I could feel Bella's arousal as strongly as my own and I needed to get her out of there before I ravished her right there in front of everyone.

Pulling up to the house I waste no time getting her inside, each of us clawing at the others clothes as I carry her up the stairs. By the time we reach my room we're both down to just our pants and underwear, which I make swift work of removing.

I toss her on the bed, at which she giggles and moves to the middle and lays back onto the pillows. Damn but she's glorious. Her pale skin visible to me even in the dark. Oh how her body would look by candle light. The light from the flame flickering off her skin, casting a rosy hue across it. Highlighting the red in her hair. Yes, that's what I need. I light the few candles I never removed from when I proposed. The soft light dancing along her skin. Just as I predicted.

The sight makes me harder and I quickly join her on the bed, covering her body with mine. I kiss her, taking her lips in a passionate kiss full of love and lust and she wraps her arms around my neck and threads her fingers into my hair, tugging the strands, just enough to arouse me further.

Our tongues dance together and I taste every recess of her mouth. Reveling in the feel of her body beneath mine. Breaking the kiss I move to her neck, placing soft open mouthed kisses followed swiftly by the tip of my tongue which causes her to shiver in delight. I nip, kiss and lick my way down her body all the way to her toes and back up her inner thighs to her apex. Wasting no time I dive into her hot core, her hands fisting into my hair while she moans loudly. I lick her clit with the flat of my tongue, over and over and she lifts her hips and begins to grind her pussy against my face.

I push my index and middle finger into her soaking passage and thrust them in and out while continuing to lick her clit. It doesn't take long until she's picked up the pace of her grinding and I know she's chasing her orgasm. After a few more seconds her breaths are coming in pants and she's arching her back as she begins to cum, moaning my name.

If she thinks I'm done though, she has another thing coming, at least that's what she'll be doing- cumming. I continue licking her clit, which is now extremely swollen and tender, and she starts keening loudly.

"Jasper no, I can't, not again. Please." I don't answer, just wrap my arms around her legs to keep her from closing her thighs and continue to just gently lick all around her pussy, until she relaxes and just accepts her fate.

As her fingers never left my hair, she tightens her hold, jerking the strands and causing me to moan into her folds, the vibrations sending her over the edge and into her second orgasm. I continue to lick her gently as she rides it out, before kissing and licking my way back up her body. When I reach her breasts I lick all around her areola, never touching and watch as her nipple becomes hard. I then take it in my mouth and suckle gently as her arms wrap around my head.

I lift my head, lifting her arms with it, and do the same to her other breast. She's moaning softly and when she lifts her hips up against mine I know she's ready. Moving my hand down I take my cock, which is so hard it's almost painful, and position it at her entrance. I thrust in slowly, filling her by inches until I'm sheathed to the hilt. I move my mouth from her breast and take hers in a searing kiss as I begin to thrust slowly.

I move languidly, never altering from the slow pace and after a moment her hips begin to move in rhythm with mine, another and she's wrapping her legs around my waist and locking her ankles together in the small of my back making me go deeper with each thrust. Even with the slow pace I can feel myself building, her walls contracting and I know we're both close. Breaking the kiss I lay my forehead against hers and look into her eyes, picking up my pace just slightly I push us both to and over the edge into an orgasm so intense I can almost see stars. Her eyes drift shut, neck arches and her mouth opens on a silent scream as her pussy walls grip my dick like a vice.

My head falls to the crook of her neck and her arms grip me tightly as she rides out the strongest of the three climaxes.

Finally her grip on me loosens and I roll off of her onto the bed beside her. Her limbs drop to the bed and I can tell she's exhausted, covered in a light sheen of sweat, her skin flushed she looks beautiful.

* * *

**Bella**

Oh. My. God! Three amazing climaxes and I am exhausted! I can't move. Not even to look at him. In my peripheral vision I watch and listen as he chuckles lightly and rolls over onto his side to face me, propping his head up on his elbow, a delighted smile on his face. Smug bastard. Must be nice to never really get tired. Finally, after a few moments, I can move again and turn my head to face him.

"You're an ass."

"Now darlin', is that anyway to talk to the man who just gave you multiple orgasms?"

"No, but chuckling and looking all smug makes you an ass." Grinning at him I roll over and move until I'm snuggled into his side, resting my head on his chest and close my eyes. I need a shower but I'm too tired to move right now. I feel him lay his head down and his arms wrap around me. His cold skin feeling great against my still flushed and heated body.

It's not long until I feel myself drift off to sleep.

I wake up to the sounds of a guitar. Looking beside me I see Jasper is no longer in the bed beside me. Following the sound, the sheet from the bed wrapped around me, I find myself downstairs in the living room.

He's sitting on a stool he pulled over from the breakfast bar, in front of the windows that face the river behind the house. The soft light of the moon dancing on his naked torso. He's wearing a pair of sleep pants now and an expression on his face I can't quite read. It's not sad just... contemplative maybe. Like he's deep in thought. An acoustic guitar is sitting across his thigh as he strums the cords to one of my favorite songs by **The Fray. Be Still**. This song is actually the perfect song for him and I, every lyric something I would tell him. As he gets to the place where someone would sing the lyrics, I decide to sing them. I'm not the greatest singer, but I'm not bad.

**_Be still and know that I'm with you_**

**_Be still and know that I am here_**

**_Be still and know that I'm with you_**

**_Be still, be still, and know_**

He looks over at me then, his eyes meeting mine, surprise lighting them- but is this because I can sing or because he was so lost in thought he didn't hear me. I continue the song as he continues to strum, never having broken chord.

**_When darkness comes upon you_**

**_And covers you with fear and shame_**

**_Be still and know that I'm with you_**

**_And I will say your name_**

I move towards him slowly, our eyes never leaving the others. This part of the song remind me of that day in his clearing, when I nearly lost him in his memories of his time with that bitch Maria.

**_If terror falls upon your bed_**

**_And sleep no longer comes_**

**_Remember all the words I said_**

**_Be still, be still, and know_**

He sings this part, his voice deep and melodic. I'm almost to him now. I can see the soft almost smile that graces his face as he sings. The love shining in his eyes. The next passage we sing together, our voices mixing just like our souls.

**_And when you go through the valley_**

**_And the shadow comes down from the hill_**

**_If morning never comes to be_**

**_Be still, be still, be still_**

Please hear what I'm saying my love, I'll be by your side through all the ups and downs. Just as I know you will be for me. We continue the ending of the song together.

**_If you forget the way to go_**

**_And lose where you came from_**

**_If no one is standing beside you be still and know I am_**

**_Be still and know that I'm with you_**

**_Be still and know I am_**

As the song fades, our singing, his strumming, I stop in front of him, my hands wrapped around the sheet to keep it from falling from my body. We gaze at each other, not speaking, until he finally sits the guitar down on the stand he must have got it from. He then stands and wraps his arms around me, picks me up bridal style and carries me back up the stairs and to his room. Once there we proceed to show each other just how much we love the other, in a slow sensuous joining that leaves me in a state of euphoria. After which I fall back into a dreamless, contented sleep.

* * *

**Jasper**

After Bella falls back asleep I lay there and think about what I just discovered with our impromptu duet. I didn't know she could sing. It's just one more thing to add to the list of things I've discovered about her these last few months. Things that may never have come out if she had stayed with Edward, assuming she did because inevitably we would have had to realize we were mates, right?

I've learned that she's incredibly loyal, strong and independent. As well as extremely stubborn, loving and generous. She's also apt to forgiveness. She doesn't like to hold a grudge. I know this because she forgave Victoria not long after we killed her. Her reasoning was because Victoria loved her mate the way Bella loves me and if someone were to kill me she would more than likely do the same as Victoria. The pack of course thought she was daft, me? I thought it was very kind. I could see where she was coming from, I mean I killed Victoria to protect Bella after all; and I'd do it again and again.

Another thing I noticed about Bella? She's brave. So damn brave. Here she is, facing a path that will lead her totally into the unknown. She's willing to blindly follow me. Leave all that's known and comfortable behind. She's probably one of the bravest people I've ever met and I love her all the more for it. I can't wait to see what all we will face together, for the rest of eternity.

About five hours later, all of which I just laid with Bella in my arms- my eyes closed and taking deep breaths of her scent- the sun begins to rise. Thankfully I have the day with her today as well. I don't have to get her home until around ten p.m., when Charlie will be getting off his shift. So I plan on taking her to Seattle. We'll be spending the day at the zoo and then I'll take her to an early dinner at the Space Needle. By the time all is said and done I should have her back just in time to beat Charlie.

I hate to do it, but if we want to get to the zoo at opening time, I'll have to get her up and getting ready. I can do it as gently as possible though so I start skimming my hand up and down her side, kissing her neck as I do so.

"Bella. Darlin'. It's time to get up. I have plans for today and it requires an early start. Come on darlin'." She begins to stir, stretching her body like a cat and turns to face me opening her eyes just a little.

"It's too early. Do we really need to get ready so soon? Where are we going that requires such an early start?"

"Sorry darlin' but it's necessary. I'm taking you to the zoo in Seattle today, well it's actually out by Bellevue, and as they open at nine thirty we really need to get up and get ready. It's three hours to get to the Woodland Park Zoo, at least the route I'm taking is. We'll be taking the ferry too, so that should be fun. If you're good I'll let you sleep in the truck on the way." I tell her with a chuckle.

She just groans and rolls over to the side of the bed, she's still delightfully naked and I get a wonderful view of her body as she stands and heads to the bathroom to shower. I quickly follow. We should shower together after all, to conserve water. Yeah that's it, conserve water. It's the best Eco friendly thing I've done so far today.

* * *

**Bella**

We get to zoo at about nine twenty. Ten minutes before they open. As it's a Monday the zoo isn't really packed, mostly it's just families with kids where the parents managed to get the day off. We park in what's known as the 'otter lot', apparently they have several parking lots all named this way- flamingo lot, penguin lot, etcetera- and walk up to the west entrance and Jasper purchases our tickets. I have to admit I'm excited, I've only been to one other zoo and I can't remember it because I was just a little kid when mom took me.

"Ready to go darlin'? Here's a map, which way would you like to go first?" I study the map he hands me and decide I'd like to end with the Northern Trail exhibits so I suggest we start with the penguins.

We walk around the many different exhibits, just taking our time. After the penguins we head to the Tropical Rainforest where we find things like the gorillas, lemurs and my personal favorite, the jaguar. After that it's the Temperate Forest where we find red pandas, the conservation aviary and to Jasper's delight, Bug World. Gross. Within this section there is also the farm animals where we could pet and interact with different animals, like bunnies and goats and things like that. Jasper tells me I'll see some of these animals at Peter and Charlotte's place because Peter enjoys raising farm animals like he did when he was growing up.

After the forests, we enter the plains. The African Savanna where we of course find zebras and ostriches. Giraffes, which we feed. Hippos and lions, among other things. I asked him if he was hungry when we came upon the lions to which he of course was not amused. It gave me a great laugh though, which landed me a trip over his shoulder and a swat to the butt. After that fun I had to use the bathroom so we stopped at the Thai Village. They really go all out with these fun names and things. I've really enjoyed the keeper talks we've encountered throughout.

After my quick break we head to look at the Komodo Dragon and the Meerkats. Every time I see the meerkats I think of Timon from The Lion King. They're so cute! Next we backtrack to the entrance to the first half of the Tropical Asia exhibits. Here we find tapirs, pythons and orangutans. Then the Raptor Programs with the many birds of prey they house. The owls are my favorite. He suggests I get some lunch, since I only had a banana and a swig of oj before we left this morning, at the Pacific Blue Chowder House. They provide a delicious selection of local seafood and such. Getting a bowl of chowder and a glass of lemonade we sit and discuss what we've seen so far.

It's then I realize, I haven't gotten anything from Edward. At least not yesterday or this morning. Which I find weird. I push it to the back of my mind though. I want to enjoy today with Jasper, not think of the jerk trying to split us up. After I'm done eating we head to the other part of the Tropical Asia exhibits where we find the tigers. I love tigers, they're so beautiful. There's also something called a sloth bear, which I found fascinating, especially after watching it suction it's food out of some items provided by a keeper.

After that it's the Australasia exhibits. Here we find the snow leopard, the wallaby and the aviary where we can feed the birds. They surprisingly come straight to Jasper. You would figure knowing he was a predator much stronger than they that they would avoid him but no, they are landing on his shoulders, sitting on his hand after the seed sticks he's holding, one even lands on his head which makes me laugh my ass off.

We finally head to the last group of exhibits, the Northern Trail. Here we find my absolute favorite, the wolf. It has nothing to do with Jake and the others either. I just love the way they look and the way their howls sound, mournful and soulful. If that makes sense. There are also brown bears, which Emmett would love, and elk. As well as the river otter which is so fun watching while they play with each other. Clowns of the water is what they are.

We are finally done with all the exhibits so we start towards the exit, but before we make it I see the carousel. Oh yes! We are so getting on it!

"Jasper my love my darling, will you ride the carousel with me?!" I'm practically bouncing up and down causing him to laugh at me.

"Sure darlin'. Come on." We both pick different colored horses right next to each other. He pulls his phone from his pocket and we lean together and he snaps a picture, something he's been doing all day stating he wants to keep these memories in picture form. Just in case he needs to show them to me after I wake from my change. I know I may forget some things and so I'm glad he's doing this, even though I hate having my picture taken.

After the carousel we stop at the zoo store on the way out and he buys me a t-shirt, a necklace of a howling wolf and a stuffed extremely soft snow leopard. Today has been perfect so far and I can't help but fall in love with this man so much more. Unfortunately it's ruined when we get to the truck. There on the windshield, held down by the wiper is a note. When Jasper opens it we read it together.

_I hope you enjoyed your day at the zoo. I particularly enjoyed watching you laugh and smile Bella, but I wish it were me that caused it. Soon though my darling, soon._

_All my love,_

_Edward_

* * *

**Jasper**

That son of a bitch! We were having a good day and he had to ruin it! I can feel Bella's demeanor change immediately, where she was feeling happiness and contentment now she's feeling anger and fear. However she quickly shakes it off, did I mention she's brave?

"He's not worth losing the joy and fun of today. I'm not going to let him ruin it. Throw that away cowboy and let's head to wherever you planned to take me for dinner." And with that she heads to the passenger seat and climbs in. I toss the note and climb in next to her, turning the truck on and I head towards Aurora Avenue to head into the city and the Space Needle's rotating restaurant.

I figure this will be her last opportunity to visit it and she would enjoy the view. We park and head up, her excitement a palpable thing as she gushes about how much she's wanted to do this and she can't wait to see Seattle from over six hundred feet in the air. We sit and she eats while we talk, enjoying the view as the restaurant rotates, and the tension starts to go away completely. Thankfully she took my advice yesterday and has decided not to let that prick get to her.

As we walk back out to the truck I tense. I can sense another vampire nearby. I scent the wind only to stop and chuckle.

"What is it Jasper?" I only need to say one word.

"Alice."


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: ok so I hope that Alice's explanation as to why she left with the others, why she didn't warn them about certain things, etc. isn't too confusing. This chapter lagged immensely for me at least until the end and I'll admit that I'm probably going to jump ahead a bit in the next chapter. We're getting closer to Sam and Emily's wedding and Bella's faked death. So I hope you can understand the time jump. It isn't by much though. _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Bella**

"_Alice_?!" What on earth was Alice doing here? She hasn't talked to anyone but Jasper since she left with the others. She never answered any of my emails, never called, texted or even wrote me a letter. Now she's here, out of the blue? _What the hell_?

My excitement at seeing her a second ago has started to turn to anger and I know Jasper can sense it because at that moment he takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"What are you doing here Alice?" She turns her eyes to him.

"I came to see you two. Is there something wrong with that? Should I not have come?" She's beginning to look confused now and I think she really thought she'd be welcome. She may have been if it was just him but I'm not so sure I can just forgive her like the others. I mean, she saw Victoria coming for me, she may even have seen my party. She clearly saw Jasper and I together. Why did she keep all that to herself?

"Alice, I haven't heard from you in months, I gave the others a somewhat hard time. I didn't just accept them back with open arms until I got an explanation as to why they left without a goodbye and an apology. Don't you think I deserve one from you too? I get you've been helping Jasper but you still haven't contacted me, your supposed to be my best friend. Also, why the hell didn't you warn me, us, about my party and Victoria. Why didn't you say anything about Jasper and I being mates?! I get this whole thing with Edward, he's using the holes in your gift to get around you, but the rest? Why?"

"You're right Bella. I'm sorry. Maybe we can talk in the car on the way back to Forks? I know you probably need to get home."

"I guess so Alice. Come on, let's go." We walk back to my truck and all pile in, Jasper driving, me in the middle and Alice on the other side of me.

"So?" I ask looking at her in anticipation.

"I know you have every right to be angry with me Bella. I mean, with my gift I should have seen a lot of things. So here's the run down and then you can decide what you want to do." She takes a deep steadying breath and then begins with every thing.

"I'm going to start at the very beginning. When I woke to my new life I had a vision. It scared me with how strong it was. I mean I always had them but becoming a vampire made them ten times stronger. I saw me meeting Jasper at that diner in Philadelphia, at first I thought it was because we were meant to be together, that he was my mate, but then I saw a number of other visions. Us meeting the Cullens, moving to Forks, and then eventually I saw something else coming. I didn't know it was you because you weren't even born yet but I saw that we had to be in Forks at a specific time and that something would eventually come that would mean a great deal to Jazz. The years passed and everything came to pass until the final vision, you being Edward's singer. Remember my visions are subjective.

"They can change at any time with the changing of someone's mind. This development could have meant anything. We were lucky it turned out the way it did. When I saw the party I knew I had to let things happen the way they did. As much as I wanted to stop it, I couldn't. It was necessary so you and Jasper would have your chance to be together. You asked why I didn't tell you to begin with, that you and Jazz were mates? That's because I saw what would happen if anyone stepped between you and Edward before the time was right, he would give in to his urge and kill you. I knew Jazz would have tried to be with you straight away and that would have resulted in your death.

"So when the time came, I let things happen the way I saw them. The attack and us all leaving. I knew if I or Edward stayed, you would fight your feelings for Jasper. So, I did the one thing I could actually do without altering anything because I saw myself do so, I warned them about Victoria. I had hoped that that would result in someone else staying besides Jasper but I didn't see Edward getting them to believe that Victoria wouldn't go for you if we left until it happened. I don't always see every little detail. So I did as Carlisle said and left that note to warn Jazz.

"I had been planning the divorce for months, ever since I saw the vision of the party. I didn't warn you because I felt that should be Jasper's decision since I knew he would be the one protecting you. As for not warning she was getting ready to attack that day in the woods, it happened too fast. She made the decision so quickly I couldn't have warned you even if I wanted to. You have no idea how many times I wanted to call you or answer all your emails, just to tell you to have patience and that things would be alright in the end, I couldn't though because you could have possibly made a decision that could alter everything. Unfortunately a few things have changed. Edward is doing everything he can to keep me from seeing what he's planning; and I had a vision recently.

"It showed me that, though I still haven't seen what he looks like or where I'll meet him, I need you two to meet my mate. I'm aware how selfish that sounds, but you can understand that I want happiness like you and Jazz have. Right? Please say you forgive me Bella. I love you like a sister and I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you. This is the burden of my gift. Seeing things sometimes that I'd like to change but can do nothing about or risk changing the course of someone's future. As well as not always seeing every detail of what's to come." I think long and hard about what she's said for a few minutes.

She has helped us as much as she can. She left that note for Jasper warning him about Victoria and to keep me safe. She called him when she overheard that conversation between Edward and Carlisle. She could have done something to stop what happened at my party but she knew it had to happen and the results of her keeping everything to herself is me being immensely happy with my true mate. So no, I can't be angry with her about that.

The last bit is the thing I can most understand. She loved Jasper in her own way, sure she lied to him and got him to marry her but if he can forgive her for that, so can I. I mean she did it to get him here so he could find me. She set him free when the time came; and I can't really blame her for wanting to have some companionship. I mean, it took about fifty years until they could finally come to Forks and then another two for me to show up. It wouldn't have been fair to her and him for that matter for them both to be alone and lonely all that time. Now she has the chance for her own true happiness and she needs us to get it. I can't blame her for that at all. So there's really only one thing to do, forgive her. First though I have one more question.

"Why didn't you divorce Jasper before now? I get why you didn't tell him that he and I are mates but why stay married to him until the last possible moment?"

"Because it would look suspicious if I divorced him. We were supposed to be mates Bella, at least that's what everyone thought. So I needed to stay married him until that decision to leave was made. I couldn't tell anyone else about all this because, even though they have also found ways to keep him out of their thoughts, Edward could have heard them and my vision of your death at his hand could have come to pass." I guess that makes sense too.

"Ok Alice. I get it. I forgive you." She turns to me with a megawatt smile on her face then hugs me to her fiercely.

"Oh thank you so much Bella! I couldn't bear it if you never forgave me! Hopefully we can get back to what we once were. I know it'll take time though. So! Will you allow Esme and I to plan your wedding? I promise, nothing over the top!"

"Alice, you know that it won't be happening anytime soon. Right? I mean I have to get over my newborn phase first." She just gave me this look like she knew something we didn't but before I could ask her about it she started talking.

"Yes Bella I get that. I also know you just deciphered the look I gave you so before you ask me any questions, I can only tell you that I don't think you're going to be a normal newborn. That's all I've seen. Not how or why, just the probability that you won't be a normal newborn and that you will be playing a big role in something soon. Again I don't know what. I just know it ties in with my mate."

"Ok ok Alice I get it, you don't always see every detail. Well I guess maybe I'll just let you and Esme plan the wedding and we'll worry about location later. I'm sure she and you can do ok without a lot of details?"

"Of course Bella. We can discuss these things over the course of the next month. As June is almost over you only have July to get through. Then after that we'll have the ability to make more decisions. I'm only here for a day or two to catch up and then I have to go, Esme and I will have a lot to plan!"

I have a feeling I'm not going to be having a small wedding. I can do nothing more than shake my head at her enthusiasm. She goes off into stories of Rose and Emmett's previous weddings as well as Esme and Carlisle's numerous vow renewals. Before I know it we're back in Forks and pulling up to my house.

As we pull up Jasper stiffens but Alice just hops out grinning. Just as I'm about to ask Jasper what the hell just happened, Jake and Embry come ambling from the side of the house. Seeing them we both relax and hop out.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?"

"We came to let you know about the barbecue we're having on the Rez on the fourth." He turns to Alice.

"Hello small fry. It's nice to see you."

"Hello Jake, Embry." She says with a smile.

That's right, the Fourth of July is a Tuesday this year. Wait, why are they coming here now to tell me? Why not wait until closer to time? No, something more is going on.

"That's not the real reason you're here so spill it." I say giving them my best glare, they both give me knowing looks while Jasper just looks amused and Alice slightly confused. I forgot Jasper told me she can't see the pack.

"We can't put anything past you Bells, ok that's not why we're here although you did need to know that. Of course Major there can show up later once Charlie's gone." Now I'm getting annoyed.

"Jake just spit it out!" He raises his hands in surrender, his trademark smirk on his face.

"We came to let you know that we've found out where Old Quil disappeared to. He's with one of the other guardian tribes in Canada. So far he's just moved there, he isn't causing problems. In fact he hasn't even told them why he left."

"How do you know this?"

"One of the elders called us, asked us why he had shown up. We let them know that he didn't like some decisions that we had made and thought it best to leave." I notice he never said they went into detail about the whole reason Old Quil left. I guess maybe they didn't want other tribes to know about their new treaty with the vampires. I doubt it would be very popular.

"Well that sounds good. At least we know where he is."

"Yeah, we asked the elder that called to warn us if he starts anything but they don't foresee that and neither do we. What about you Alice? You see anything?" We all turned to her and watched as her eyes lost focus while she lost herself into a vision, I'm actually surprised that she was able to force one. Usually she has to wait for one to come to her.

"As of now, all I see is him trying to fit in and make some friends, allies. He's not planning anything bad, just trying to fit in with the tribe." We all breathed a sigh of relief. At least we don't have an enemy from that front, we hope. Her vision could easily change if he decides to do something else.

"So Jake, how's Shannon?" She asks.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't see us? Major didn't you tell Sam she couldn't see the pack in visions?" Before Jasper can say anything Alice answers Jake.

"I can't see the pack but Shannon isn't the pack. I can see Billy and the others, just not the actual pack. Like I can see Emily choosing her wedding dress, but I can't see her standing at the alter with Sam because he's involved. If the vision contains the pack doing any type of action, I can't see it, but if you aren't around the person in the vision, I can. I'm sure that doesn't make sense. Sorry it's hard to explain." It actually makes perfect sense to me.

"I think I get it Alice. What you're saying is, you didn't see the fight with Victoria because Sam, Paul and Jake helped Jasper take her down, but you probably saw her attack Jasper and I in the woods and me running for help."

"Yes! Yes Bella that's exactly correct!" She practically screams at me in her excitement at my understanding what she is saying. She's like the friggin' energizer bunny when she gets excited like this.

The guys are laughing their asses off at her enthusiasm by now and she's got her hands on her hips looking at them indignently and that just makes me laugh at which she starts laughing and now we're all laughing hysterically tears streaming down Jake, Embry and my cheeks. Jasper has sunk to his ass in the dirt and Alice is hugging herself.

After the end of our zoo trip and Edward's little note this moment is truly needed. All tension has passed again. I don't want to ruin it either so I won't ask Alice if she's seen anything. I'll leave that until tomorrow. After we've calmed ourselves we make the decision for Jake and Embry to stay with me until Charlie gets home while Jasper returns Alice to her car in Seattle. Then they'll drive back and Jasper will join me for bed.

Alice, Jasper and I will spend time together tomorrow while I work my shift at Newton's discussing Edward and wedding details before she goes back to Boston. Jake and Embry head inside while Alice goes off somewhere, I'm assuming to give Jasper and I privacy. He walks me to the door and takes me in his arms.

"I love you darlin'. Once Charlie gets home the boys are going to go back to the Rez. It's late and I doubt Edward is going to try anything when he's already made his presence known this afternoon. I'll be back soon, I'll tap on the window when I get here. If you don't wake up and let me in I'll just see you tomorrow at Newton's. Ok?" Like I'm not going to wait up for him. Silly man.

"Alright my love." He gives me a swift kiss and heads off. Alice coming out of nowhere to run back to their house and get his car.

"I love you too." I say, just at normal volume but I know he heard me because he turns back around, just for a second, and blows me a kiss before heading back off again.

I head inside and join the boys in the living room and watch some cheesy movie on the Syfy channel called Sharknado, they should stop making movies like this. I mean seriously they're so damn stupid! About an hour later we all hear the cruiser pull into the drive and a few minutes later he comes into the house. He hangs his gun belt and jacket up and them heads into the living room only to stop short upon seeing Jake and Embry.

"Well hello boys, I didn't know you were coming by today. Bells, you didn't say anything."

"She didn't know Charlie. Embry and I just decided to pop by for a visit. If it's alright with you we'd like to finish this movie and then we'll head home."

"How'd you get here? I didn't notice a car out front."

"Oh, Dad dropped us off, he said to give him a call when we were ready to leave and he'd send Sam to pick us up."

"Oh, alright well I'm going to head to bed, night all."

"Goodnight." We all chorus and then he heads upstairs to bed. It's nearly midnight now, I see as I look at the clock on the mantel.

The movie ends, one I will hopefully never have to watch again, and they head out the door after we all say goodnight. I knew that story about calling Sam would be false unless they had no choice. It's must faster for them to run after all. After locking up I head upstairs to wait for Jasper, the only good thing about that movie was it made the time go faster and he should be back soon. He left about nine so he should have just arrived in Seattle. Of course being a vampire they have a tendency to speed and he may have gotten there faster than the usual three hours.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being startled awake by a knock on my window. I look at my clock and see it's only two am, he must have sped to Seattle and back. I head to the window, a smile on my face, but it falters as soon as I see who's on the other side. Edward!

"Hello my Bella. Will you unlock the window darling so I can come in and we can talk?" I am freaking the fuck out right now! I'm terrified because he's never contacted me face to face before and I don't know what to do.

"No, I don't think I'll be doing that Edward. I don't want to talk to you. I don't know how many times I've told you to go back to Carlisle and leave me alone. I'm not your mate, I don't love you anymore and I think if you really think about it you'll realize you're not in love with me either." I say as I step away from the window, trying to stall so I can find my phone and call Sam.

"Oh come on Bella. Don't be like that. I love you and I know you love me too. So please let me in so I can kiss you and we can make up and you can kick that monster to the curb where he belongs." He says smiling like what he just said is everything I wish to hear, which just pisses me off more.

"You are delusional! Jasper is more of a man than you will ever be! How dare you call him a monster! He's not! He stayed and protected me from Victoria. Him, not you. He would never hurt me, but you left and didn't care about me for over six months! As a matter of fact he and I are engaged to be married," at these words I show him my ring at which he looks a mix between angry and smug which is weird to say the least.

"Go home Edward! Go find some other poor starry eyed girl to toy with; and stay the hell away from me." He begins to frown and I can see the anger in his eyes but before he can answer me I hear howling and know that the pack are coming. Alice must have seen this and called them. I've never been so thankful for them in my life, except for when they helped with Victoria. Of course he can't resist one parting comment.

"I love you Bella and I will make you remember that, soon love. We'll be together again soon." And then he's off the side of the house and running into the trees, just seconds before Leah comes barreling out of the trees on the opposite side of the house. Paul, Jared and her follow Edward while Jake, Sam and Quil stop under my window. I unlock it and push it open as they're phasing back to human form, I try to ignore their nudity we don't really have time for them pulling pants on, they look up at me rage clearly written on all their faces.

"Alice called and said she had a vision, luckily she was able to pull over first, told us to get here as fast as we could. We'll try to catch him but he's faster than even Leah and has the advantage of hearing our thoughts. Stay inside, lock the window. Major is on his way back, should be here in the next hour or so. Jake and Quil are going to stick around until then." All I get out is an "ok" before they've phased back, Sam going to join the chase while Quil and Jake head into the trees to keep watch. I shut the window and relock it and then move to sit on my bed. There's no way I'll be getting anymore sleep until Jasper gets here.

* * *

**Jasper**

I don't think I've ever driven so fast in my life. Thank God for vampire's affinities for fast cars. I have the new 2006 Ford Mustang, in black naturally. This baby has some horse power under the hood and I'm utilizing all of it to get back to Forks and to Bella. I should have asked the pack to keep an eye on her damn it! When Alice called me about the vision she had as we were passing Port Angeles, I nearly panicked. Then she reminded me I needed to be clear headed and said she'd called the pack first and that they were on their way.

It's just after two when I pull into Forks and as I park my car down the street from Bella's, still can't have Charlie know I'm here, Sam comes walking up.

"That bastard was just too damn fast for us. We tried Major, we just couldn't catch him." Alice pulls in behind me then and gets out and heads over to us.

"Go to Bella Jazz. I'll get one of the pack to take my car back to the house and I'll drive yours back. She's terrified I'm sure and she needs you." I give her my keys with a nod and flit to Bella's window.

Shes sitting in the middle of her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them and she's staring off into space. I lightly tap on the window trying not to frighten her anymore and she jumps from the bed and comes racing to the window, unlocking it and yanking it up so hard I'm afraid she's going to break the glass. She throws her arms around me the second my feet hit her floor and I clutch her to me, thankful she's ok.

"Oh Jasper I'm so glad you're here. He said he would make me love him again, that we'd be together soon. He's not going to stop! He's not going to leave me alone!" And she bursts out crying, huge heaving sobs full of fear and anguish and I've never wanted to kill someone more than I want to kill Edward Cullen right this minute. His _only_ continued salvation is that he really believes he loves her and that she should love him. That however doesn't mean I won't wish to rip him apart when I catch him, because I will catch him. It's only a question of when.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: the quote is from Steve Maraboli_

_thanks KatandJasper for asking why Jasper didn't want to kill Edward. I didn't realize the possibility that some may wonder about that. I hope I answered it to everyone's satisfaction and if there's anything anyone is missing, doesn't understand, or anything I may possibly miss bringing closure to please let me know._

I know Chanel No. 5 wasn't launched until the year after Alice was changed into a vampire in 1920. It didn't launch until 1921, plus _vampires don't really need to wear perfume- with their keen sense of smell it can actually be cloying and an issue when they're hunting, but I can totally see Alice's scent, that smell unique to all vampires, being Chanel No. 5 and other things designer, can't you? Lol._

_and next chapter will be the time jump. Sorry if I confused anyone._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Edward**

I took a calculated risk tonight. I watched them at the zoo all day, having fun, and it angered me. I left the note and watched with glee as their good moods faded. It hurt to make Bella sad of course but there isn't much choice if I want her to come back to me. I want her to see that Jasper can't possibly make her as happy as I can.

When they brushed it off though I knew I needed to try something else. Imagine my surprise when Alice showed up. I followed them, keeping pace with Bella's truck easily and listened to the conversation, at least the snippets I could hear. Their thoughts, not Bella's of course much to my continued frustration, were easier to hear. Alice was tired of not being able to see what I was doing and for that I was glad.

It meant my plan to get around her visions was still working. I couldn't risk her seeing what else I had planned and warning them. The time for me to back off and leave them alone, to let them get comfortable and less wary, was fast approaching.

When I heard Jasper offer to take Alice back to Seattle, assuming I was done for the day and wouldn't bother Bella, I knew I had a golden opportunity. One I didn't dare squander. So I waited until they were well on their way to Seattle. Until they had probably reached it and then made my decision. I needed Alice to see this one. Because it would slow them further when she pulled over to keep from wrecking. I didn't anticipate Jasper continuing on without her or her calling the pack before him though, so my plan went faster than I had wished.

Bella was still determined to lie to me about her feelings. Even going so far as to show me her engagement ring. What a joke that one was. She wanted a ring? To get married? I'd give her the biggest, prettiest diamond she'd ever see. It would make that piece of garbage my '_brother_' gave her look pale in comparison.

I had three more days to try and get her to respond to me and then I would cut off all communication. I knew they'd wonder why and be extra cautious at first but hopefully by the time they left Forks after her faked death they'd be relaxed enough for me to implement the rest of my plan. I just had to make sure I didn't think on it too much so Alice wouldn't see it.

No definite decisions made until they were too late to stop me. By then Bella and I would be long gone; and Jasper would never get her back. I'd use the time I would gain, from where I would probably take her, to woo her back properly. If I chose to take her there, Jasper would never be stupid enough to follow. Good riddance.

* * *

**Bella**

I wake with my arms wrapped around my man and his wrapped around me. Charlie must still be asleep, otherwise Jasper wouldn't still be here. I unfortunately have work this morning, but thankfully I get off at one and by then Charlie will be getting ready to leave for his shift at one-thirty.

Also, unfortunately, I won't be alone at the store today as Mr. Newton has to come in and take inventory and see what all he needs to order. So no Jasper in the back room today. I'll just have to utilize the few minutes I have now, before I have to get out of bed, until I can see him again this afternoon. However, my mind wanders to last night instead.

Last night really shook me and I'm afraid Edward will try to get me alone again. I'm brought out of my musings by Jasper's low whisper.

"What are you thinking about so hard? I can feel your apprehension. You know I won't make the same mistake I did yesterday right? I won't let him have any more opportunities to get close to you, ok?"

"I know Jasper, but he was so close last night and that scared me. I think if Charlie hadn't been sleeping a room away he might have broken the window to get to me."

"He might have. We won't ever know though. For now it's time for you to get up and get ready for work." And with that he stands up, pulls me up off the bed and gives my ass a swat and my lips a kiss, before pointing me towards the bathroom.

When I come back he's gone, Charlie is up though so I can understand and I doubt he's gone further than the forest surrounding the house. He left me a note though.

_**"I knew you were the one when I realized your smile was my heaven, your laugh my favorite song, and your arms my home." **I love you so much. It hurts when I'm not near you. I will protect you with my life and I won't let Edward near you. I'll be following you to work and then I'll be back from hunting before you leave work and will follow you home and meet you at the back door. Again I love you and I'll see you face to face again soon._

_All my love,_

_Jasper_

I'm glad he'll be following me. Edward's actions last night tell me he's willing to come to me now, and who knows what he might do at any point in time that I'm alone. Although I'm beginning to wonder how dangerous he really is. I've graduated now but he's still leaving me notes, sending me gifts, and then last night he was at my window. Like Romeo did with Juliet.

It's like he's trying to woo me, in his own confused way. Like he really thinks putting Jasper down, trying to make me see a monster instead of a man, or someone not worthy of me, will work. Like he's trying to make me think that he's the better choice between him or Jasper, but what he hasn't seemed to realize yet is that Jasper is ten times the man Edward can every hope to be; and I can't change my feelings for him even if I wanted to, which I don't.

His words last night about Jasper make me wonder if his attempts to get me back aren't more out of jealousy than love. Like a child whose favorite toy was taken and now he wants it back. Unfortunately for him I'm not a toy, I'm a person and he's picked the wrong person. Jasper may not kill him when all this is over but I'm sure he'd still lose a limb or two for a couple of days.

I'm just tired of this game he's playing. I want to be left in peace. I want to be able to concentrate on good times with Charlie and the pack as well as Jasper and the rest of my friends. June is almost over, we're into the last week of it. It's Tuesday now, Friday is the last day of June. Then I'll only have a month to be with them, to say goodbye in my own way, and Edward is messing with that; and I have to say that if I'm carrying this anger around over the loss of my time with my loved ones when I'm turned into a vampire, I may very well hunt Edward down myself and kick his ass from here to Mexico!

For now I'll put this aside. I have to get to work and I can't do anything about Edward. So I'm going to try my hardest to ignore him and spend these last days with my friends and family. Making memories to cherish and try to keep with me through my transformation. There's the Fourth of July, then the Rez's celebration of the Quileute way of life called The Quileute Days, after that it's the hen and stag nights and then Sam and Emily's wedding. There's so much going on and I won't let that ass ruin it for me.

* * *

**Jasper**

I could feel her anger and confusion all the way out here and wondered what she was thinking about. Probably Edward. He picked probably the worst time to come back and try to get her back. If he ruins these last days with her family and friends, I will find and rip him apart once she's changed, no matter what Carlisle may have asked. I had to call him, Edward getting so close last night frightened Bella badly and I needed him to know that if it happened again and I got a hold of Edward he was dead. Of course Carlisle being who he is told me he understood but asked if I would please try my hardest not to.

He reminded me that Edward is just confused and that he isn't dangerous persay, just bold. He's lucky I respect him so much and know how devastated he and Esme would be if I killed their first "son". They would feel the same way for any one of us, including Bella, of course but they had Edward alone for a long time. To lose him when it's possible to get through to him would hurt them badly. So I told him I would try. That maybe he should talk to Marcus for advice. Maybe the brother would be able to help though I doubt it since he never leaves Volterra, Aro is too paranoid of Chelsea losing her hold over him, and it would be suspicious if he and Carlisle talked too often.

No, I'm afraid this whole thing will only truly end once she's changed and Edward can no longer scent her blood. This is all because of that. I just hope nothing happens between then and now. I know she'll be safe then because of Shannon telling us Bella was a shield that night. So I'm hoping her shield combined with no blood will make him more likely to see reason. Alerting Aro or Caius in any way could spell death for us all.

Although Bella may be like Aro's personal shield Renata and that would mean she could only protect anyone she touches and herself, but I'm sure if we work on it she may be able to project it. All that concerns me though, is her protection. So if she can't project it it won't hurt anything. Besides, I'm more dangerous than any gift Aro has, not that it matters since we're talking Edward here, he doesn't want to go to the Volturi. Otherwise he would have done it long before now, since they've been trying to recruit him for years, Alice too. So I don't even know why I'm thinking about them.

I watch as she comes out of the house and climbs into her truck. She pauses for a minute and I'm wondering what she's doing, since she's looking down at her lap. I don't have to wait long though, as my phone buzzes with an incoming text.

*_I'm leaving now, love you. See you face to face later. Have fun hunting, try not to get too messy. I know how you love a good fight with a bear or mountain lion. ;)_*

I can't help my chuckle. Cheeky little minx, my Bella. She's always keeping me on my toes. I quickly text her back.

*_Alright love. I'll see you later. I'm ready when you are._*

With that I watch as she puts the truck into gear and pulls out of the drive. I run through the trees and foliage, keeping her truck in sight as I go, until she gets to Newton's. After making sure Mr. Newton is there, I head off towards the mountains to hunt.

Once I get back to the house I'm met by Alice, I almost forgot she was still here although it looks like she's getting ready to leave. She comes bounding down the stairs.

"Hey Jazz, I knew you'd get here before I left, how was the hunting? I know you wanted a bear but we do have to leave some of the predators to keep the natural balance," she says with a chuckle.

"Yes I know Alice. So I take it you're leaving?"

"Yes, unfortunately I have to get back to Boston. I haven't just been looking for my mate. I've been working at an art gallery. I told them I had a family emergency so I could come here. I was tired of not talking to Bella. I know I could have just called her but I figured a face to face apology, to both of you, would go over better and you both deserved it that way. I do hope you both forgive me. I know we can't go right back to the way things were but I want to try to be friends again. I love you Jazz and I'm happy you're happy."

"I love you too Alice and I'll do whatever you need to help you find your happiness. Let me know, ok?"

"Thanks Jazz, I'll let you know when my visions become more concrete where my mate is concerned; and if I see anything solid from Edward. Until later!" And she's out the door in a swirl of Chanel No. 5 and exuberance. All I can do is shake my head. She is one of a kind.

* * *

**Bella**

My shift went by fast and it seems like it hasn't been long enough to be almost one. Just as my shift ends I get a text from Jasper letting me know he's outside and ready when I am. I get in my truck and head home. When I get there Charlie is just walking out of the house towards his cruiser.

"Hey Dad, be careful today."

"Always am Bells, I'll see you in the morning." And he climbs into the drivers seat and he's off.

I head inside and, after locking the front door, I head into the kitchen and to the back door. His smiling face is a beautiful sight I must say. It does things to a girl to know I'm the reason he's smiling. I open the door and he steps in. He's changed. He's wearing his usual jeans, but has his cowboy boots on today, along with a light blue button up that makes those gold eyes stand out more, the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to just below his elbow, showing those beautifully corded forearms.

I must say that the overall look, including the scars which I can sort of see, is sexy as hell and has heat pooling low in my belly and my breath coming in pants. Which he obviously notices by the predatory look that's now on his face, and the fact that he's begun stalking towards me, pausing only long enough to close and lock the door behind him.

Im apparently in a playful mood because while he's preoccupied with the door I turn and run out of the kitchen towards the stairs. I hit the bottom step and then he's there, picking my up and putting me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, swatting my butt every other step and laughing. _The rat_.

"Did you really think that you could get away from _me_ darlin'? Even preoccupied for a moment I'm still faster than you."

"Not for much longer you won't be. Once I'm a newborn I'll be faster and stronger. So there!" I stick my tongue out at him even if he can't see it.

We're in my bedroom before I know it and he sets me down on my feet, steadying me as I'm a tad dizzy from being upside down. Once steady he takes my face between his palms.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Just shut up and kiss me cowboy." And he does just that. It's deep and passionate, his tongue running across my lips seeking entry that I grant easily. Our tongues dancing together in a timeless fashion.

His hands move to tangle in my hair, tilting my head to get just the right angle. My fingers curl into his shirt, clutching him to me. His lips move to my face and neck and the next thing I know he's divesting me of my shirt and bra. His hands travel down across my shoulders to cup my breasts, his thumbs brush my nipples pulling a moan from deep within my throat.

I move my fingers to the buttons of his shirt and begin to unbutton them, my progress hindered as I get to where his shirt is tucked into his pants. I quickly tug it out and finish with the last buttons, pushing his shirt off him slowly, reveling in the feel of his muscular shoulders and back as my hands travel across them, dropping his shirt to the floor.

He continues kissing my neck, sucking on it. I know what he's doing, marking me. Which means I'll have to wear my hair down when I'm around Charlie. I don't care. It feels too damn good and I want him to mark me. I'm his and he's mine and once I'm a vampire I'll return the favor.

I move my hands down to the button of his jeans, undoing it and pulling his zipper down so I can reach my hands down the front of his pants and rub his erection. As I wrap my hand around him he groans and moves his mouth from my neck, places his forehead against mine and closes his eyes as he takes in the sensation of my fingers wrapped around his dick, my hand pumping up and down, it's not long before he's grabbing my wrist and pulling my hand from his jeans.

Silently he lifts me up and carries me to the bed, laying me down in the middle of it and coming down on top of me. He begins a slow delicious exploration of my upper body with his lips and tongue and by the time he reaches the top of my shorts I'm quivering with anticipation. He kisses the button before pulling them open and, grabbing the hem of both my shorts and panties, he removes them in one swift tug.

He returns to his kissing and licking, moving along my hip bones before settling himself between my thighs, his shoulders holding my legs open. He wraps his arms around my thighs and uses his cool fingers to part the lips of my pussy, using only the tip of his tongue on my throbbing clit. He flicks it over and over causing me to arch my back at the sensation as I try to move my hips, which are pined down by his arms.

I moan deep and loud as he sucks my clit into his mouth, my fingers threading into his hair to pull him closer. My thighs squeezing his head as the sensation becomes too much and I begin to quiver and shake even harder. The orgasm he's pushing me towards coming closer as heat pools in my belly and sets me on fire. He shifts, just enough to push a finger into my dripping entrance, and he begins to pump it in and out as he continues the assault on my clit. It's only seconds later that I detonate, my inner walls clenching around his finger.

He keeps licking my clit as I ride out this amazing orgasm. Once I've come down from the high he moves my fingers from his hair and rolls us over so I'm on top.

"Your turn to ride darlin'."

So I straddle him, grabbing his dick in my hand I give it a squeeze, pumping my hand up and down a couple times before I position him at my entrance and slide down his length, slowly, taking him in inch by inch until he's fully seated within me. The feel of him stretching me is wonderful! He gives me his hands for leverage, and I take them entwining our fingers and start to move, up until only the tip is still inside me and then slamming back down, crying out my pleasure.

I do this over and over pushing myself, and him, ever closer to the brink until, suddenly, he sits up and flips me over onto my back, never breaking our connection. He comes down on top of me wrapping me tightly in his arms and begins to move. Fast, hard strokes, his pelvis rubbing against my clit with every pass and my legs wrap around his waist, heels digging into his ass, my arms around his back where I can feel every muscle moving beneath my hands.

He slams into me, as hard as he can without breaking me, and we cry out our pleasure together. Our climaxes so intense everything seems to stop, as he freezes above me and my back arches, pushing me up into his chest further as I cum, hard. My walls clenching around him, milking him of everything he's got, until he collapses on top of me, his face pressed into my neck.

After a moment he rolls off me, cognizant of the potential of crushing me with his weight, and pulls me into his arms. I'm barely able to move, wrung out as I am. We don't speak at all, just lay there as I try to catch my breath. Sometimes it must be nice to not have to breathe. He may be panting just like I am but it's not to catch his breath, more out of habit.

"Well, darlin' catching you earlier sure was worth it! Damn!" All I can manage is a weak chuckle.

He leans over and kisses my forehead, chuckling himself, before picking up my hand and kissing my ring.

"When you're able to talk, how about we decide what it is you'd like to do the rest of the day."

A/N: I'm totally sorry if the sex scene sucked, my sex muse died right in the middle of writing it. I'm skipping right along on next chapter, it'll be after Fourth of July because honestly you can only write about bonfires so often before they get boring. Lol. Let me know what you think of this chapter. And thanks for understanding ahead of time. We're getting closer to the chapter where Bella fakes her death and other characters come into play. :)


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: As I write this chapter I'm totally watching Pride and Prejudice (the Kiera Knightley version) and have to say, that Mr. Darcy is a good looking man. ;)_

_as I said we're skipping ahead, it's now the second weekend of July. The 14,15,16th of 2006. I want to introduce you to a little Quileute culture. I have to say though it was hard to find any descriptions of the events of the Quileute Days Festival. So if you're ever in Washington in July I'd suggest hitting La Push and finding out for yourself and maybe telling me what it's like as I've never been. ;)_

_So a lot of this won't be described or I may make up some stuff, this is a mix of truth and fiction. I got most of the descriptions though from either peninsuladailynews dot com and iipdigital dot usembassy dot gov/st/english/article/2012as well as pictures on Google. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may take more than one to span all three days, so bear with me. :)_

_the last necklace I describe may not actually have a jasper stone in it, you'll see when I post it on the pintrest page if you're following it what I mean, but for the sale of my story it is a jasper stone. Also some plans in the trip to Peter and charlottes have changed. All credit goes to Fakin'it for a wonderful idea. There will be a few more changes in other chapters as well. I hope they'll make the plot better. :)_

_please review. That's a writer's bread and butter. :) kind of like cliches and valedictorians._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Bella**

It's been a little over two weeks since Edward's appearance at my window. I got more letters and gifts from him the following four days and then on the first of July exactly, nothing. I haven't received anything from him since. I haven't felt like I'm being watched either, I think I didn't feel him watching that day at the zoo because I was too focused on enjoying the day with Jasper.

I got kind of freaked out when a week went by with nothing from him so Jasper, Sam and Paul went to the house where Edward has been staying and his scent was still fresh but he wasn't there. Unfortunately Alice is still unable to see what he's been doing. I'm really worried he's planning something she just can't see, but at the same time I'm glad he's leaving me alone and I hope that this means he's realized I don't want to be with him and that we'll eventually get a call from Carlisle that Edward is back with him.

I'm not stupid enough to hold onto that hope though, because if it winds up not happening then I won't be disappointed if he comes back again or tries something more drastic to get my attention. I don't think he's dangerous, but desperate people do desperate things and in light of that, Jasper has decided that we will be joined by Emmett and Rosalie- Rosalie insisted she come along, surprisingly,- in Boise. He said he would feel more comfortable if someone was with me while he went huntng that second night. So they'll be coming with us. That incident with Edward at my window, and the fact that we haven't heard from him in so long, have him worried.

I have this weekend off since Newton's is closed all weekend because everyone in Forks and La Push, as well as people from other surrounding towns and cities as far away as Port Angeles, will be heading down to La Push and the area to help the tribe celebrate the Quileute Days.

There will be all kinds of things that go on. Unfortunately since people who know Jasper will be there, I won't get to spend as much time with him. We'll miss each other immensely, my chest is already aching just thinking about it, but since Charlie thinks I'll be spending this weekend with Leah, I'll get to spend every night with him to make up for not seeing him during the day. Besides, just a couple more weeks or so and I'll be with him forever.

It's amazing how quickly the time has gone. A little scary too, but I can't wait to be with Jasper for eternity. I know it'll be hard at first, what with the fake accident and Charlie and my mom and Phil having to mourn me, then of course there's the newborn phase. Thankfully I'll have Jasper; and the pack for the first couple of weeks until we have to leave for Peter and Charlotte's.

Today is Friday, the first day of the festival and I'm up at the butt crack of dawn to help Charlie and the pack with their floats. The float judging and the parade aren't until tomorrow but we still have to decorate them. The pack float is actually the Council float. This float will carry Billy, Sue and Sam. Then there's the Elder's float which will carry some of the village elders who are not in on the secret of the pack. Paul, Jared and Jake will be on and in the Council float, as a show of how the youth of the tribe respect the Council. Quil, Embry and Seth will be with the Elder's float for the same reason. Then Charlie and a couple of his deputies will be on the Forks PD float. There are a number of others as well. The Newton's will have a float, as will some of the businesses from La Push. There's also a Fourth of July float and the Tribal School will have a float as well.

Jasper spent the night with me, but was gone this morning. Of course he left me a note letting me know he'd see me tonight and how much he loves me. Today can't go by fast enough. I head downstairs after a quick shower and Charlie has made eggs and bacon. We eat before jumping in my truck, Sue will bring him home later, and heading to La Push. We pull into the parking lot of the Tribal School.

Jake and Leah come bounding up just as soon as I step out of the truck. How on earth they can be so chipper at this ungodly hour of the morning is beyond me. I catch a glimpse of Paul and he's frowning and looks just as irritated to be up this early as I feel. It might also be because Rachel had to go back to WSU, she graduated early, to collect her things and take care of her affairs so she can move back here and in with Paul. They've bought a small cabin not far from Sam and Emily's.

My attention is drawn back to the two in front of me when Leah grabs my hand and starts dragging me over to where I can see Shannon and Alex standing.

"Come on Bella, you can help Shannon and I put the banners on the floats, the guys will be needed for the heavier lifting," Leah says as she drags me along.

Shannon is smiling at me, as is Alex. He adjusted extremely well to this world of the supernatural. I know once the fall semester starts at the Seattle Campus for ITT Tech, he and Leah will be moving in together. Sam, Billy and Sue decided that it wouldn't be detrimental to the pack if Leah moved in with him. After all, they'll live on the Rez once he graduates. As a matter of fact Leah will be working at the Tukwila Community Center during the time that they're there, it is Alex's last year. Once he graduates they'll move back to a cabin the pack will be building for them not too far from Sam and Emily's.

"Hello Bella, how are things," Shannon asks me as we walk up to them.

"Things are just grand Shannon, hello Alex."

"Hello Bella." And he gives me a smile while pulling Leah into his side, Jake doing the same with Shannon.

We talk for a few minutes while the others decide just how they're going to do their floats. There's a huge Red Cedar canoe for the Elder's float, which they will load onto the flat bed that's attached to a red pickup that I assume is one of the other tribe members. Then there's Billy's truck which will be used for the Council float, my truck will be used for the Forks PD float. There are actually nothing but pickup trucks and flatbeds around for each float.

After much deliberation the adults, older adults that is, figure out what it is they want to do and we all get to work. It takes several hours for everyone to get the nine floats finished and ready for the parade tomorrow. Once we're done it's almost time for the opening ceremony, so we all head to the A-ka-lat Community Center. Which is close to the entrance to La Push.

Billy, Sue and Sam each share a story about the creation and history of the Quileute tribe. About how the Transformer created the Tribe from wolves, about their traditions and ways of life and then they tell everyone welcome to La Push and to enjoy the Quileute Days Festival. Then we all find a seat, there are several folding chairs for all the visitors, to get ready to watch the Royalty Pageant.

Now the Royalty Pageant is interesting. A number of young tribes members get up on stage, dressed in traditional Quileute garb- which for most of them is just their normal everyday wear covered over by these really pretty cape like parkas that are red and black or red and blue and embroidered in white with pictures of things like the old drawings of whales, wolves, eagles, etcetera- and share their knowledge of traditions and Tribal history as well as talents.

Then when it's all over, in a little under two hours, one boy or girl is '_crowned_' and that youth is then going to be on the Fourth of July float that will be at the end of the parade tomorrow. We watch as one by one each youth does their recitations and talents. By the end it's down to a boy of about twelve and a girl of about eleven. The little girl wins and she's all smiles. After the pageant is over Jake, Shannon, Leah, Alex and I all head out. We grab something to eat from one of the many vendors and head towards Coast Guard Field to watch the beginning of the Adult Co-Ed softball game, which Alex has decided to take part in.

None of the pack will enter either softball tournament, there's a youth one as well that starts tomorrow, because they feel it would give their teams an unfair advantage. There are four teams in the adult tournament, Alex's team will face their challenger today and then the other two teams will face off tomorrow and the winners from both days will face each other in the final game on Sunday. Normally there would be more teams and it would take longer, but not this year.

The others stayed at the Community Center to watch the Stick Games. I don't understand those, at all, no matter how often Billy, Jake and the others tried to explain it to me. All I know is they're loud because of all the hanting and beating on hand drums. Don't get me wrong, they're beautiful, listening to the chants, but I just can't handle the loudness. Alex gives Leah a quick peck on the lips and then goes to join his team, which consists of his brother Eric, Mike, Ben and a few others.

We sit and watch the game for two hours. It was a close game, but a well hit double by Mike on the final inning brought in Eric and Alex and that gave them the one run that won the game. They'll go on to play whoever wins tomorrow for the tournament win. We wait for Alex to finish with all the congrats and then he and Eric join us for the rest of the night.

We head to the Main Street Stage to watch the Talent Show. They'll do a little each day, anyone is able to join in, and then Sunday they'll choose a winner. The show doesn't start until nine p.m. so we have an hour to go sample the chili's in the chili cook-off, which Emily is participating in.

She was up all night last night preparing enough chili for today, three of those really tall pots full. Her chili is delicious. It's just lean ground beef, she actually sometimes uses venison or elk, canned black beans, canned cream corn, canned tomatoes with green chilies and canned tomato soup. She browns the meat, adds it all together in these pots, most use a slow cooker for smaller portions, and cooks it for about six hours on low. The taste of everything is divine!

Naturally Jake and Leah try every type of chili presented, which is like 15 different chili's. Shannon and I opt for Emily's while Alex and Eric go for something with some heat. One of the Elders is judging the chili and after careful deliberation, he chooses Emily's chili for the winner, the chili Alex and Eric tried was second, while Mrs. Stanley's was third.

Once done we all, the rest lf the pack- including Kim, who showed up during the Stick Games- and some of my school friends like Jessica, Mike and Ben, meet up at the Talent Show. Ben, Mike and Eric decide they want to sing. It's horrible and we all have a great laugh at their expense. Shannon gets up to sing an old Scottish lullaby, one we heard in that Disney movie Brave, and her voice is beautiful, even without a brogue. A few more people do different things, like play the piano, dance, even one man does one of those spray paint pictures that takes only a few minutes to complete.

Once the show is over there's dancing right there in the middle of Main Street. Watching all the couples holding each other closely makes me miss my man sorely. I haven't talked to him all day, there just wasn't time plus he went to Seattle to get the documents from Jenks for my new life. The night can't be over soon enough.

Charlie comes up to me at about ten to tell me goodnight and he'll see me in the morning for the parade and reminds me I need to be there at about seven thirty to start the line up, I'll be driving my truck as the Forks PD float. I tell him goodnight and watch as he walks towards Sue, as they're hands move towards each other until their fingers are entwined.

I glance to where Leah is dancing with Alex and see that she's seen what I see. She turns towards me and smiles and I know that she's ok with it. Her dad has been gone almost a full four months and Charlie and Sue have been helping each other ever since. Charlie would go over and help Sue with any of the chores that Seth couldn't do because he was in school, like chopping wood and other yard work. She would often be over at our house as well, cleaning up and doing laundry, cooking meals. She knew I could do these things, but I think it was more that they gave each other comfort.

We can't expect Sue to never be with another man again; and I think Harry would be happy that man was my dad. This of course brings my thoughts back to Jasper and how much I miss him. Leah must have seen something in my face because suddenly her and Alex are there and are telling me they're ready to go if I am. I love that she's such a good friend that she's willing to cut her night short so I can be with my guy too.

We head off to Alex's car, my truck will stay here tonight in preparation for tomorrow, and he drives me to the Cullen house. The lights are on downstairs and I know Jasper is waiting for me. I tell the two good night and climb out of the car, reminding them to pick me up at about seven.

The door is opened before I even get there. The smile on my face threatening to split my face in two as I take in the sight of my man. Cowboy boots and faded blue jeans, a red flannel long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The light from inside casting him in silhouette as he stands in the doorway. I can't help myself as I take a running start and launch myself in his strong loving embrace.

* * *

**Jasper**

I hated being away from Bella all day. The ache in my chest would just not go away. The only true comfort I had was knowing she was safe, Edward wouldn't be foolish enough to show his face where Charlie or others who knew him could see. The only other comfort was where my day took me.

To Seattle. To get the documents for Bella and I to have our new life together. I didn't need any, since I was going by Whitlock again. But she needed a new social security number, birth certificate, passport, identification and a new name to put on all of them. When I got to Jenks' office he was waiting for me.

I knew I made him nervous, his eyes always shifting, sweating profusely and he stammered a lot. It always amused me since he wasn't exactly a nice guy himself, what with making illegal documents and selling them for a hefty price. I wasn't opposed to his fear though. It kept his mouth shut and he always made sure the documents requested were exemplary.

Once my business was taken care of with Jenks, including the one document Bella didn't know I had requested, I decided to just spend some time in Seattle. Just trying to kill time until I could be with Bella tonight. I wander around downtown Seattle for a few hours, walking through Pike Place Market where I buy a few trinkets for my girl. Some cakes of a hand-made soap that smells of strawberries. Some hand-made articles of jewelry. And lastly, a large bouquet of fresh flowers of every color imaginable. As the sun begins to descend towards that western horizon I make my way towards Forks and Bella. I know I still have a bit before she shows up so I decide to spend the rest of the time in a long hunt.

By the time I get back to the house, shower and change, it's around ten fifteen and I hear the unmistakable sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway. The emotions hit me and I know my Bella has finally come. I head to the door to stand on the porch and wait for her. I watch as she says good night to Leah and Alex, as she turns and takes me in. I revel in the feel of her love, joy and contentment before I have to brace myself against her leap. Taking her in my arms in a fierce hug, laughing as she kisses me all over my face.

Turning around I carry her inside and shut the door, taking her and setting her down on a stool at the breakfast bar I proceed to show her just how much I love her with a kiss that speaks of desperation, joy, and the promise of never losing my love for her. When I break it she's gasping and I have to grin at her desire glazed eyes.

"Well that was some welcome there cowboy," she says as she regains her senses.

"I missed you immensely today darlin'."

"I missed you too." And she places her hand on my cheek, drawing me in for another kiss.

We break apart again and she says, "what did you do today?"

"Well I went to Seattle to see Jenks as you know, to get your documents. I can't believe the time is almost here. Just a few more weeks and you'll become a vampire."

"I know Jasper. Believe me, I know. So would you care to show me?"

"Of course."

I head into the living room where I had placed the envelope Jenks gave me and walk back to her, handing it to her. She opens it and carefully pulls them out. There's her ID on top, her new name was something I thought long and hard about. I chose to keep her first name sort of similar to her nickname. Beyla Eve Whitlock is what she'll be known as from the time of her '_death_' for the rest of eternity, in varying forks of course. She turns to me and I can feel her curiosity.

"Why Beyla Eve?"

"Well Beyla is just another derivative of Bella and just like your name now, Isabella, it means beautiful. Eve means life. So, Beautiful Life. Which is what I hope you and I will have as you become a Whitlock." I can see the tears form in her eyes as soon as I can feel her happiness.

"Oh Jasper, that's beautiful. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure darlin'. You're beautiful and deserve a name that reflects that. Now check the other documents and then I have some things for you."

"Ok, and you didn't need to get me anything."

"I know, I just wanted to."

She looks over the rest of the documents, the birth certificate that claims Carlisle and Esme Platt as her birth parents, when she asks me why I explain that if she chooses to go to college after her newborn phase, or to school or something they'll look into her background and they can't find the Cullens in it, not while those, like Renee, Phil, or Charlie, are still alive. This way it'll lead back to one of the few aliases we all go by. I also explain that we'll have Carlisle and Esme as parents, but that if anyone asks, the Platts are dead, which is technically true as that was the last alias we used before moving to Forks as the Cullens again.

To the real world the Platts are dead and the Cullens are alive. It's one of the difficulties of being a vampire and she needs to learn it now, before it's too late to change her mind about becoming one. Then she looks at the passport, which has a few stamps on it so it looks more authentic and doesn't raise suspicion.

"I promise to take you to those places for real once you're more in control of your bloodlust."

She just nods and moves to the final document at the back of the pile. She turns to look at me in surprise. It's an undated Marriage License. This way we have it already and when the time comes, we'll just date it and turn it in.

"I'm ready to marry you when you're ready."

She smiles at me and then turns and places everything back into the envelope. Once she's done I grab her hand and pull her upstairs. Next to the bed I've placed the flowers in a vase.

"Oh Jasper, they're beautiful!" I just smile and grab the bag with my other purchases.

"Here darlin'. I went to Pike Place Market today to wile away sometime."

She sits down on the side of the bed and pulls out the items I bought. First comes the soap, which she gives a delicate little sniff before inhaling deeply.

"These smell delicious Jasper, thank you."

I give her a nod and motion for her to take out the next items. I bought two necklaces and a bracelet.

* * *

**Bella**

I can practically feel his excitement as I pull out three little boxes, which obviously house jewelry, out of the bag he had handed me. There are three and I put down two beside me to open the smallest of the three. Looking inside I see a bracelet. It's just a simple braided black cord with four turquoise colored beads shaped like turtles. It ties at the back so it's adjustable. I place it back in the box and grab the next, inside is a necklace. The bead is aqua and ivory with specks of gold and silver that make it look like a cresting wave, it hangs from a sterling silver cable chain.

Finally I open the last box and what I see inside makes me gasp. It's another sterling silver necklace. The center is a heart shaped red jasper stone and one either side is a wing, opened as if the heart were about to take flight. At the top of the wings are lines of clear rhinestones. The rope chain it hangs from is long, I almost know that when I put this necklace on it'll hang low enough for the heart to touch my heart. The tears in my eyes cloud my vision but I can just make out Jasper walking towards me from where he had been standing by the windows.

He takes the boxes and the bag and sets them on his dresser and then pulls me up into his arms. He cups the back of my head and kisses me, his lips slanting across mine as his tongue enters my mouth. He knew just what I needed. His love. His kiss tells me all. How much he loves me, how much he desires me. His hand slides from my head and down my side where it reaches the hem of my shirt and he breaks the kiss long enough to remove it. Next follows his and then he reaches behind me and unclasps my bra and then we're skin to skin, chest to chest. He returns to kissing me and I moan low in my throat.

How I love the feel of his skin on mine.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: I know I gave you sort of a cliffy there at the end of 29. Let's continue where we left off shall we? And as a reward for your patience, an entire chapter of lemons. ;)_

_I'm aware that the bit last chapter about the marriage license is not feasible. Every state requires their own license. however,This is fanfiction and fiction period and while there are real life things in the story, I am allowed to make stuff up too so if that isn't something that could happen in real life. Oh well. Lol. Also this is Jasper and he's using a man to get ILLEGAL documents to begin with, so I'm sure getting an undated license in another state is something he could do. I WILL be bringing the license up again in a future chapter, because it's important for two reasons- you will find out then lol__\- for now though we will be tabling the marriage license because there are more fun and games and some more important chapters coming. This chapter is the longest I've written so far. Hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Bella**

Soon they were naked and on the bed. He worshiped her body, every inch, with his tongue, lips and even- careful not to break skin- his teeth. By the time he was done she was a quivering mass of goo, practically begging him to take her. A request he obliged as he brought his head from between her legs and settled his hips between them. He moved his arms around her, hands gripping her shoulders and gently, ever so slowly entered her. She couldn't contain the gasp as he set up a steady rhythm moving in and out of her. Fast enough to satisfy her but slow enough to draw it out and keep her climax at bay.

In and out, in and out, over and over as his lips and tongue devoured hers. She wrapped her arms around him, reveling in the movement of his strong, corded back muscles. Her legs moving to wrap around his hips, her heels digging into his ass cheeks, her facorite postion during sex. Her hips rose and fell, meeting him thrust for thrust and she moaned deep and low in her throat. She loved moments like this, when nothing existed in this world but them and the connection they had. Not just between their bodies but their hearts and their souls.

As he took in her emotions and projected his towards her everything ceased but this time, this moment between them. There was no Edward, no pending life altering changes, nothing else. Just her and Jasper and the love they shared for each other.

As he continued to pump in and out of her she felt her stomach begin to quiver, her legs begin to shake and the walls of her pussy begin to clench around him and she knew she was close. He picked up his pace then, driving into her with a fierce determination to push her over the edge; and with one final sharp thrust, he did. Her back arching, head thrown back, mouth open, she came, clenching his dick in a vice grip and with a grunt and a groan he came with her. Emptying inside her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, before collapsing on top of her.

She loved the feel of his weight on her, at least as much weight as he allowed. Loved the feel of his body pressing hers into the bed, the knowledge that she could cause this reaction in him. After a moment they came down from the high, their breaths beginning to regulate and he rolled off of her and flopped down next to her.

_"Damn darlin'_, it's always so amazing with you. I'll never be able to get enough. I can't wait until you're a vampire and can go all day and night. I plan to take full advantage of that, just fair warning."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. If love making is as amazing then, when you won't have to hold back, as it is now, I'll never want to leave the bed anyway." He chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was sure he'd hold her to that.

"Thank you, by the way, for the necklaces and the bracelet. I love them."

"You're quite welcome ma'am. I know that the one necklace and the bracelet would probably not be wearable right now, since Charlie could see them and ask questions, but the other... I made sure the chain was small enough that your hair would probably hide it and it's long enough that the pendant should stay under any shirt you wear, no matter what. Did you get the meaning of it?"

"I think so, but why don't you tell me?"

"The heart, that's symbolic of my stone heart and the fact it's a jasper stone of course is symbolic of my name. And the wings, everytime I see you my heart takes flight. I love you so much darlin' and I gladly give you my heart and all that goes with it."

"I love you too Jasper and I'll _never_ let you forget it. I'll tell you everyday for eternity."

He turns my head towards his, and kisses me gently. After that he pulls me into his arms and covers us with the sheet and not long after, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Jasper**

She drifted off to sleep, probably exhausted from the early start and the long day. I wish that I could spend the day with her tomorrow. I've decided though that, as parts of La Push are bordered by forest and I'll hear any humans before they can even stumble upon me, that I'm going to the Rez tomorrow. She won't know I'm there of course, except that the ache in our chests won't be as painful. I don't think I could bear another day without seeing her sometime during it.

She sleeps peacefully all night, no need for any help from me. When the sun begins to rise I know I'll have to wake her. I hate doing so but I know she has to be ready to go by seven. She's on her stomach, the sheet pulled down to just above her hips, the delicate curve of her back begging for me to run my hands along it.

Which I do. I lean over and begin to place light kisses along her spine. I know she's waking up when she begins to groan. I look up to see her peeking at me through heavy lidded eyes. I wonder just how far I can take this. I pull the sheet down off her body and take in the sight of her beautiful ass. I kiss each cheek, causing her to giggle and shift. Her ass wiggling at me like a red flag to a bull.

My erection is immediate. I hear her giggle again and see that she's now leaning on her elbows and is gazing at me over her shoulder. The dare in her eyes is clear. Lifting her hips I give each cheek a gentle smack. The giggle is gone now, replaced by a moan. She drops her head down, and arches her back. The invitation is clear.

Pulling her up onto all fours I move behind her. Dipping my fingers between her folds I feel her already soaking core, ready for me. I place my cock at her entrance and, in one swift thrust, I'm inside her. The position makes me go deep and she moans again and shifts her legs to brace herself and keep her balance.

I pull out and plunge back in, again and again and again. My rhythm is fast and hard, not too much to hurt her but enough to make her arch that delicate back and throw her head back. I pull her up so her back is to my front and fondle her breast as I continue to move in and out. Before long I can feel her body begin to quiver, her legs begin to shake and the walls of her pussy begin to contract and tighten around my dick.

The sensations are driving me towards my own orgasm as I begin to feel my balls tighten. Reaching with one hand down to where our bodies are joined I pinch her clit.

"Cum for me Bella." And with that she detonates. A scream falls from between her lips in the form of my name and she reaches behind her to wrap her arms around my head, pushing the breast I'm still fondling further into my hand as I pinch it's nipple like I'm pinching her clit.

I keep moving, drawing out her orgasm as I chase mine. Finally, after a few more swift thrusts I empty inside of her and we both collapse to the bed, me beside her facing her after pulling out, to keep from crushing her.

"Wow, cowboy. That's what I call a wake up!" Chuckling I kiss her forehead.

"Well darlin' you needed to get up and I'm going to miss you today, so it was a win/ win for us both. When you're ready, come join me in the shower." And with that I kiss her forehead again and head to the bathroom.

It isn't long before she joins me in the shower, where we proceed to make thoroughly sure she's awake. After drying off and getting dressed we head downstairs where I fix her breakfast. It's not long before I hear Alex's car pulling down the drive. I didn't want to let her go, unfortunately I couldn't keep her to myself. Not when these were the last days she would get with her father and friends. I kiss her goodbye at the door and watch as she runs down the steps, her hair up in a pony tail swinging back and forth with her stride. I can just see the chain of the necklace I gave her last night.

It makes me feel better to know she's wearing it. I head back inside and get ready to go myself. I won't be able to watch her during the parade but I will during a few other things. I head out, determined to spend the day as close to my mate as I can.

* * *

**Bella**

I'm still basking in the glow of last night and this morning. I find myself already missing my mate and unconsciously pulling the necklace from beneath my t-shirt and rubbing the stone of the heart. It comforts me but when I realize what I'm doing I put it back under my shirt. I know it's silly, I mean I can lie and tell Charlie I bought it on one of those long ago trips shopping with Leah, just like the other necklace and bracelet, but I feel the lie would mitigate the meaning of the necklace and I won't do that.

Leah gives me a curious, yet knowing look when she catches me putting the necklace back under my shirt.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure he'll figure out a way to be around today, even if it's at a distance it's better than nothing right?"

"Yeah Leah, you're right."

"Hey! How about we talk about what we're going to do for Emily's hen night? I found some great ideas that work for all ages and don't require alcohol. I mean, we could be bad and drink, but somehow I don't think Charlie would appreciate you coming home with a hangover. I know he looks past certain things, like Jake driving without a licensed driver sometimes, but I doubt he'd look past that."

"No Leah I don't think he would. And that would be great. I've got a few ideas myself. Let's compare them."

And for the rest of the short car ride to the Rez we discuss Emily's hen night. Since it seems the guys won't be on the Rez that day, we've decided to have both the hen and stag nights on the Saturday before the wedding to avoid over tiredness on the big day, we decide that Sam and Emily's house is a good place to have Emily's party. She opted out of a bridal shower and decided the hen night was all she wanted. They didn't even have an engagement party.

All this talk of weddings and parties reminds me that Jasper's ring is still in the glove box of my truck, hopefully no one has gone snooping. I need to remove it and put it in with the stuff that I've already packed at Jasper's to take when we leave Forks. Before long we've pulled up in front of the Tribal School building. All the floats are ready for the parade. It won't start until after the judging though.

I walk around and look at all the floats. There's the first float which is the Council float. It's Billy's pickup truck, in the back is a cedar post, about six feet high, anchored down so it won't topple over. Carved into the top is the head of a wolf, in honor of the story of how the Quileutes came to be. How the Transformer formed the first Tribe members from the wolf. Like Jake told me over a year ago.

Driving the truck will be Sam, Billy beside him in the passenger seat. In the back are Sue, Paul, Jared and Jake. Two of three boys at the back of the bed by the tailgate, the other at the front with Sue, to help her keep her balance just in case. Next in line is the Elder's float. This one is a pickup pulling a flat bed and on that is a small version of one of the tribes cedar canoes, with banners written in the Quileute language which only a few Elders still know and speak, they teach this now at the Tribal School in an attempt to keep the language alive.

Riding on this float are three elders I don't know, Quil, Embry and Seth. They're on it in a show of solidarity between the youth of the tribe and the elders. It's not just the Council that garners the respect of the tribe's youth, but the elders as well. Quil's mom is driving the truck. I give them all a wave as I walk by the two floats.

Next comes the three La Push business floats. They aren't the only businesses La Push has but they're the most prominent. There's the float for Oceanside Resort which is just a pickup decorated with a sign announcing the name of the resort and pictures of the different cabins and such they have for you to rent. After that it's the Harbor Marina float. This one is a flatbed, again pulled by a pickup, that is decorated like a boat. Complete with a fake mast, sail and rigging. Lastly there's the Lonesome Creek Store float.

Moving on there's the Tribal School float. Seth is on this one, as is Emily who is driving, and several other children ranging from kindergarten age to seniors. It's decorated with banners that say Quileute Tribal School and pictures drawn by all the kids. There are ones that are clearly done by the younger kids and then more artistic type drawings from the older kids. Including one done of a wolf that is just awe inspiring. Then there's the Newton's float which naturally is indicative of the stuff they sell in the store.

Then there's my truck, the Forks PD float. Dad decided that he wanted it simple, two banners on either side with a Forks PD badge printed on them that say Forks Police Department. I will be driving and Charlie and two of his deputies, Jace and Clary, will be riding in the back. Lastly is the Fourth of July float, decorated in red, white and blue with the winner of the Royalty Pageant as the sole rider of this float. The driver is her father, her mother in the passenger seat.

All the floats have banners actually. And they'll all be tossing out goodies. Some will be tossing out bags of pretzels, some candy, and some these little fake plastic rings. I head back to my truck where Charlie is waiting.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yeah Dad, so ready."

"Just remember, pay attention to the float in front of you and keep two car spaces between you."

"Yes sir," I say giving him a mock salute at which he chuckles.

The judge is finally finished and announces the winner this year is the Tribal School float. Then he's at the head of the parade and pulls out a whistle. That's our cue to get in or on our floats and I slide into the drivers seat, and put the keys in the ignition and start it up. Once we're all ready, the judge blows the whistle and we're off. Led by the Coast Guard Color Guard. They usually have a float but opted out this year. They're followed by the other kids from the Royalty Pageant all dressed in the same outfits they wore yesterday.

Once we're on Main Street, Dad and the other two are tossing out the little plastic police badges he bought. Waving every so often I follow the others in front of me. We head down Main, towards the huge lot next to the River's Edge Restaurant where we'll be pulling in and parking up. As we move down Main, everyone continues their waving and treasure tossing. Before long we're pulling into the lot and everyone is parking up and have begun taking pictures to commemorate this years parade.

Then we begin taking down the floats, luckily ours is easy and I just fold and tuck the banners into the bed of my truck. We move on to help the other not so easily taken down floats and after about an hour, all the floats are dismantled and we're all laughing and talking and heading back up Main to the festivities. There's a ton more going on today. The two softball tournaments began while the parade was going, now that the parade has finished they've fired up The Pit for the salmon bake.

I can't wait for that. They take a whole six to eight pound salmon, behead it and remove the tail. Then they do what's called a book fillet where they cut down the belly, remove the innards and bones, and open it like a book, leaving the skin on. Then they put a mix of rock salt, brown sugar and white pepper in a pan, place the fillet in skin down and then rub more on the fillet and then fridge it for two to four hours and then right before they bake it they remove it from the mix, rinse it, pat it dry and then baste it with a butter and lemon mixture while they bake it.

To bake it they put it on a wood frame. The frame is made up of a straight, strong cedar or ironwood branch- split lengthwise- that has been soaked in water. Then the fillet is put on the branch and smaller branches, also soaked, are woven between the fillet and the main branch to hold the fillet open. They bake it about a foot and a half away from the heat and continue basting it with the lemon and butter mix until it's cooked through. It's flipping delicious and I'll probably eat my weight in it before the day is over.

While all this happens there are the canoe races, which are motorized now, and the bingo games start, as does the horseshoe tournament. As Alex's team isn't playing today we decide to play a few games of bingo and then head over to watch the canoe races. Billy and Sue have the first round of the Elder's Lounge, where the youth go and the elders tell them stories about the tribe and other such thins, and then Sam has the late shift before the Lounge ends at ten thirty.

Dad has decided to help with the kids carnival so after listening to Billy recount a few of the tribes tales, and grabbing six more full fillets to split between us, Leah, Alex, Jake, Shannon, and I - joined today by Paul, Jared, Kim and Seth- all head over to watch Charlie, in the dunk tank. Luckily for him most have poor aim. Unfortunately for him, the four pack boys decide it would be funny to play a game each and dunk him. They get three tries. They each play with him by missing the first two and then dunk him on the third. Dad gets soaked four times in a row and you can see he wants to laugh but at the same time he wants to pout. It's hilarious. After they have their fun we head over to the silent auction.

This year it's to raise money to help the Tribal School get new science equipment for classes. There are a number of beautifully hand made items. Emily entered a woven blanket like the one she made me. Jake a huge dream catcher, this one at least ten inches in diameter with beautiful black leather and red feathers. As well as silver beads and a few carved animal, like a wolf, raven, bear, eagle and whale.

There's also food stuffs, like pies and Sue's jams and casseroles and such. I bid on a few of those for Charlie. I bid on Jake's dream catcher as well, I figure if I won it I can give it to Peter and Charlotte as a thank you for taking me on during my newborn phase. There are a few other things I bid on for Jasper. A nice pair of cuff links, a Stetson cowboy hat- which is funny to see there since we're nowhere near anywhere any one would have normally purchased one, and a pair of beaded handmade moccasins that look like they'd fit him.

The auction winners will be announced later tonight after the talent show, I doubt I'll win any of it but it never hurts to try. Once we're done with that we head down to the river front and just hang out and talk for a while. I've felt Jasper around all day. I know he's close by so I make a decision. I tell the others I'll meet them later for the talent show in about three hours and head off towards the forest.

I know he's in there. I can feel him as surely as he can sense me. I walk into the trees about ten yards and then he's suddenly in front of me. A smile on his face as he takes me into his arms and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back fervently and feel a huge dose of desire, both of ours mixed together. It's so intense it nearly bowls me over. He grabs my ass and lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me further into the trees where we shouldn't be disturbed.

He finds a place, a small clearing, covered in long grasses and wildflowers. It almost reminds me of Edward's meadow. He lays his shirt down after taking it off and lays me down gently and comes down over me.

"Even watching you like I was I still missed you immensely darlin'."

"I missed you too."

He takes my mouth in a gentle kiss, teasing me with his tongue running along my lips asking me without words to open to him. When I do he dips his tongue in and runs it over mine, a dance that seems endless. As he kisses me his hands are moving into my hair, tilting my head back so that, when he releases my lips, he can easily access my neck. He nips and kisses and sucks his way down to the place my shirt stops him, pulling me up he pulls it over my head and continues his trek down my body, pausing where the necklace meets my heart and on and on to the top of my shorts.

He runs his tongue gently along them making me giggle as it tickles me. He peers up at me and smirks then goes back to his ministrations. I'm so excited right now it's taking everything in me to not beg him to stop playing and fuck me already. Finally, he reaches for the button of my shorts and pops it open, slowly pulling the zipper down her grabs my shorts and panties and pulls them off me in one swift tug.

He stands up and gazes down at me, his eyes black with desire, his breaths coming quickly- a habit, he once told me- and I can feel the blush from my cheeks to my toes. I need this man like I need air to breathe and I just want his body on mine already. As if he read my mind he quickly removes his pants and underwear and comes down on top of me, he runs his fingers through my slit, testing my readiness, and groans when he feels how wet I am for him.

He grabs himself, pumping his hand once, twice, three times before positioning himself at my entrance and pushing in slowly. A groan from both of us practically echoing throughout the clearing. He thrusts in and out of me with long slow strokes, pulling out all the way to the tip before thrusting back in and I can't help the arching of my back- pushing my hard aching nipples into all that glorious rough chest hair-, my fingers threading into his hair and tugging the silky strands, or my legs wrapping around his waist to take him deeper.

There are no words, only moans and pants and the sound of skin on skin as he loves me slowly, thoroughly. His tongue laving my nipples as his hand moves between us to circle my clit. I'm close, so damn close. I can feel my body beginning to shake, the coil in my belly beginning to tighten, and my pussy walls begining to contract and tighten around his dick. He begins moving faster then, pushing us both towards climax.

He moves his mouth to mine and pinches my clit; and _I see stars_. The scream he smothers with his kiss rips from my throat as the coil in my belly unravels and my walls grip him like a vice and he cums, a loud moan coming from low in his throat as he continues gently rocking within me, drawing out our climaxes until my body has milked him of everything he has to give.

As we come down from the high I feel like I'm in a state of euphoria. If only we could stay like this forever but I have to get back before I'm missed.

"I love you darlin', I hate to make it feel like this was just a booty call, but you have to get back to the others. Come on, let's get dressed." And with that he stands up and holds his hand out to me.

Sighing, because I know he's right even if I don't like it, I take his hand and stand. We get dressed slowly, kissing every so often as we do. Then he leads me back to the place I met him in the trees. He kisses me, a kiss full of love and passion, before he pulls back.

"I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Yeah, tonight. I love you cowboy."

"I love you too darlin'." And I turn away from him and head back to Leah and the others.

The time between now and my '_accident_' can't come fast enough for me. I'll miss Charlie and Renee so much, but I don't think I can stand this separation from Jasper much longer. It's getting harder and harder to walk away from him. I see Leah first and she gives me a knowing look and a wink. She gets the others attention and they all stand and head towards me.

"You ready to go watch the talent show Bells?"

"Yeah Leah, let's go."

We head to the stage, where it was yesterday, and watch numerous people get up there and sing, dance and other such things. One guy actually does a ventriloquist comedy act with several different puppets. He's really good and I can see him winning. After an hour the show is over and the announcer takes the stage to announce the winners of the silent auction. As I listen my name is called for two of the pies, a cherry and an apple, a cabbage casserole and one of the baskets of Sue's jam- she made up four- which I know will make Charlie happy.

I'm really happy when my name is called for Jake's dream catcher. I can't wait to give that to Peter and Charlotte. I don't win the Stetson or the cuff links but I do win the moccasins and can't wait to give them to Jasper. Luckily Charlie had to go home to get changed out of his swim trunks so he didn't hear this announcement. So he won't question the things I won that I won't be bringing home.

We head back over to The Pit for one more salmon fillet as well as a few more items to eat, before we head down to the beach to pick a good spot to see the fireworks. We decide on a place that butts up against the forest. I was surprised they chose this spot, but Leah assured me it was a good spot, so I just shrug and take a seat in the sand. We talk and laugh and eat as the sun begins to set. About ten the announcer tells us the fireworks show is about to begin.

We turn towards the water and James Island where they will launch the fireworks from. It's dark and you can't really see anyone else. The first set of fireworks is lit and the sky lights up in a shower of color. I'm focused on the sky and the booms are loud so I don't hear him when he comes up behind me. I jump a little when I feel his cool, strong arms wrap around me as his legs sit on either side of mine and his cold lips brush against my temple. I lean into him and we watch the sky light up. Now I know why Leah chose this spot. So Jasper and I could have this moment. She's a good friend and I'll miss her immensely when we leave. It'll be hard to watch her grow old while I stay young.

She's swiftly become my best friend. I have to make sure we visit as often as possible, and that I keep in touch with her. With the whole pack if I'm honest. As I mull over the future, I revel in the present. My mate wrapped around me, my friends by my side. Today couldn't have been any better.

* * *

_**Read and review please. :)**_


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: alright! We've made it! The final day of the Quileute Days Festival. Also on a side note I found out that the pronunciation for Quileute is Quil-e-yoot. Not Quay-lute like I always thought. You learn something new everyday. Now some of you may go "duh ashley" but it was something I never thought to look up. There's a little lemon in this chapter, and also after this one we'll be skippin ahead another week for the hen and stag parties! Yay! Cause that means we're that much closer to drama, drama, drama. I totally dare you to not say that like Marsha, Marsha, Marsha! ;)_

_Also I tried to find a street map to map the parade route for Pinterest and I was struggling cause google maps wanted to be rude and mean and not gimme it! I did however find out that they have the tribal school marked wrong on their app. It's actually practically right next to River's Edge Restaraunt. The building I was looking at way down the end of Main Street is actually the Coast Guard Headquarters, so if you ever look it up now you know. Sorry about that, it's totally google's fault. Lol_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- One**

**Bella**

Once the fireworks were over, Jasper faded back into the trees. There was a concert until midnight, some local band I can't remember the name of that does cover songs, but I was tired and Leah wanted to go home with Alex tonight. Something about her period being over again and that she wanted to have sex and it was a lot more than I wanted to know. _Ewww_. I shut her up real quick by agreeing and we went to grab my truck and Alex's car. I had to stop off at my house to drop that casserole, the jam basket and the pies. Then they followed me to Jasper's and Leah drove my truck back to her place. Just in case Charlie showed up on the Rez before Leah left to come get me and head to the festival.

Jasper and I just cuddled and talked until I fell asleep. I had pleasant dreams again last night. Which was a blessing since I had been having those nightmares of Edward taking me away and Jasper not being able to find me. They stopped when Edward stopped contact. Now it's morning again and I've woken up to find Jasper not in the bed beside me. A note where he should be, letting me know he's gone to hunt really quick and would be back soon.

I grab one of his t-shirts, I don't bother with panties since I'll be taking a shower later and there's no one here but me-and him when he gets back- and head down stairs to cook myself a quick breakfast while I wait for him to come home. Home, this_ is _my home just as much as Charlie's since wherever my man is is where my heart lies. They say '_home is where the heart is' _after all. I grab a pan and start up the stove. A quick Spanish omelet sounds good.

As I start cutting up the ingredients I grab my iPod from my purse on the counter and quickly sift through the songs until I find Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson. It's a catchy tune and it fits my mood right now, happy. I put my earbuds in, set the song on repeat and attach the clip to the collar of the shirt and start bouncing to the beat. My hips swaying and head bobbing.

As I begin to sing the lyrics I start cracking the eggs and stirring everything into the pan. I don't hear him come in. I wouldn't have even if I didn't have earbuds in, he's just stealthy like that, but I'm so in tune to him I know he's there. I begin to sway my hips in an exaggerated fashion, making sure with every move that the shirt rides up to show my ass cheeks. After a moment, I turn around to see his eyes on me. The desire making what should be eyes that are a honey gold, black.

* * *

**Jasper**

When I got back from hunting , Bella was no longer in the bed, she was in the kitchen. I could hear her singing to that song by Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars, Uptown Funk, and smell the omelet she was making. I walked through the entry hall and into the kitchen to be met with the sexiest sight I might have _ever _seen.

She was standing at the stove, a bowl with the omelet mix in her hands, wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts. She had headphones in, which explained the volume in which she was singing. Her hips swaying to the beat. I could see she had no panties on because with every sway the shirt would ride up and expose the bottom of her ass cheeks.

My hands twitched with the desire to grab that beautiful thing teasing me. Damn, but she was _magnificent._ I couldn't wait to see what she would look like as a vampire. She turned then and noticed me, there was no surprise, no startle over me being behind her and she not knowing it and I knew then it was because she was so in tune with me that she had known I was there all along. My suspicions that she was teasing me deliberately confirmed by her words.

"Enjoying the view, Major?" And she gave me a cheeky smile and a wink.

That was it, that was all I could take. The next moment I was in front of her taking the bowl out of her hands and setting it on the counter behind her, then I turned off the stove and removed the pan from the burner. The whole time she watched me, didn't take her eyes from off mine. I was sure she could see the blackness of them, how much I desired her. I took a deep breath and could smell just how much she desired me, could hear her breathing quicken in anticipation. I gently removed the ear buds and her iPod and set them on the counter.

Once my tasks where complete I grabbed her and pulled her to me and did just what my body begged me, cup that perfect round ass. I lifted her up and moved to the other side of the counter and set her down on it. Leaned forward and kissed her neck, just beneath her earlobe. The one spot I knew was sure to give her shivers up her spine. I was rewarded with a shiver, moan and her head thrown back to give me better access.

Taking the cue I began kissing down her throat, my progress hindered by my shirt. That had to go! I grabbed the neck of it and ripped, I didn't give a shit if I just ruined one of my shirts, I had to get it off of her. I was treated by the site of her naked chest, hmmmm no bra either, good. Her nipples are already pebbled and a beautiful rosy pink. Just begging to be suckled and licked. I most thoroughly obliged. Sucking first one then the other into my mouth, running the tip of my tongue around and around until I had made them even harder. Then I blew cold air on them, making her moan even louder as she threaded her fingers into my hair, tugging on the strands as she took in the sensations of the cold air on her heated flesh, causing me to moan as well. I loved the feel of her pulling my hair.

I couldn't wait much longer. I shifted until I was on my knees in front of her. Lifting one of her legs over my shoulder I parted her already slick folds and delved in deep. My tongue circling her entrance to taste all that sweet nectar, then moving up to flick her clit, over and over again until I could feel her begin to quake and her hands tightened their hold on my hair. I wrapped my lips around her clit and hummed, causing her to cry out and her body to freeze, her back arched thrusting her breasts forward.

_Holy hell_ but the sight was beautiful and I couldn't take another second of not being inside her. I stood, pulled my own shirt off, undid and dropped my pants and grabbed my throbbing erection positioning it and thrusting forward into her tight heat, pulling another cry from her and a moan from myself. I gripped her hips and began to move. I tried to be gentle, to move slowly but it was impossible. Thrusting fast and hard I pushed us towards the edge, before we plummeted over, her hands trying desperately to dig into my back as she clung to me. The force of my release making my knees almost give out.

She was panting hard, her body flushed with her orgasm and I just took it all in. Her emotions swirling between love, satisfaction and happiness. This was what I wanted her to always feel. I pulled out of her gently as she leaned against me trying to catch her breath and get her body to cooperate and move.

"Well good morning to you too," she said with a half laugh. Too tired for anything else.

"It is a good morning isn't it darlin'. I didn't hurt you did I? I was a bit rough."

"No you didn't hurt me. I'll admit there may be some bruises where you fingers gripped me but nothing that will be too bad."

"Ok, just as long as I didn't hurt you. I can live with bruises because they're inevitable with your frail human body," I say with a chuckle.

She leans back and looks up at me. Then smacks my shoulder and pushes me back. I oblige, like that frail push could have actually moved me, and she hops off the counter.

"I have an omelet to make, cowboy. Gotta get sustenance, now I'm ravenous from all that exercise." And he gives me a wink to which I chuckle. Cheeky little minx.

She finishes up her breakfast and we head upstairs for a shower and to get ready for the day. I'm going to do the same thing as yesterday. Thankfully today is the last day of the festival and we can get back to a normal routine. I still have to talk to Jared about Sam's stag party, but that can wait until tomorrow while Bella's at work. Since they were all off this weekend Mr. Newton decided he, Bella and Mike will all work tomorrow as there will probably be an influx of people. Most probably those who came for the festival wishing to extend their holiday.

Leah comes and picks her up in Bella's truck and after a swift kiss she's off; and I'm following.

* * *

**Bella**

"You smell like sex. Which is ok because I'm sure I do too."

"Ummm Leah, two things. One, what the hell? And two, I can't smell like you can." I can't believe she just said that to me. Some things should be kept to yourself.

"That's alright Bella. I figured I'd get that out of the way so you'd be prepared if one of the guys says it cause they're tactless."

"They didn't say anything yesterday." I point out.

"Well of course not. I threatened them with castration. I haven't had the chance to today and they may say it before I can." She says it so matter of factly that I can't help but laugh.

We talk about the hen night some more and what's going to happen today. The first thing on the agenda is the Family 5k Fun Run. We all have entered and are going to walk together. We chose to walk since the pack are easily faster than everyone else. Plus with Emily being a little over four months along now, how she's been able to hide it still is beyond me since if you're paying close enough attention you can see the small bump of her belly, we don't want to make her run.

This year it's going to raise money for the Rez clinic. Whether they use it for new equipment, to help those without health insurance or whatever is up to them. Alex will not be joining us however, he will be playing at the same time we're walking and Leah would be watching if it wasn't for the money the run would pull in. Luckily the run will be over before the game so we'll head over there afterward for the last inning or so.

We pull in and I can see Charlie's cruiser. He's on duty today but he can reach Forks in minutes if need be, so he's opted to be one of those passing out water to the runners. Just as I go to get out of the truck Jake, Paul and Seth come running up and the first words out of Paul's mouth make me blush in embarrassment.

"Man, you two reek of sex!"

"What the _fuck_ Paul," Leah yells and the next thing we all know he's bent over double trying to catch his breath looking like he's going to puke which makes us all laugh.

"Serves you right, you idiot," Jake says through his laughter.

Leah grabs my hand and practically yanks my arm out of the socket in her effort to walk away in a huff. My phone dings and I pull it out, confident that Leah won't run me into anything or anyone.

_*want me to beat him up later darlin'? Xoxo ;)*_

His text makes me chuckle. Of course he could hear Paul. We were close to the forest after all, since we parked up at the Tribal School.

_*thank you, Major, but no. I think Leah gave him a good punch to the gut. Hopefully he'll think twice before letting his mouth run away with him. Love you. See you later. Xoxo*_

_* love you too*_

Leah drags me until we're at the booth where we get our numbers for the race. We help each other place them on our shirts and by the time we're done the others have arrived. Sam, his arm wrapped around Emily is smirking, Jake is still laughing his ass off and Paul still looks a little green. Shannon is just smiling like she has a secret and the others are wrestling and acting silly, Kim just looking at them like they're idiots.

"_Alright_, welcome to the Family 5k Fun Run! We'll be starting in a moment so everyone take positions. There will be stations all along the route with water and medical personnel. Let's keep this fun and have a good time everyone!" And with that announcement we hear a cap gun go off and the race has begun.

We're all moving at a pretty nice pace. Not too fast, not too slow, off to the side so the runners can pass us with ease. We're having a good time, just chatting and walking. I can feel Jasper following, knowing he's somewhere in the forest. Hopefully today will go by quickly. I miss him already even though he's here. As we're walking my cell phone rings. Pulling it out of my pocket I see it's Esme.

"Hello Esme, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh Bella dear, I just wanted to ask your opinion about something. I know you're not all that into things like this but I needed someone other than Alice to bounce ideas off of. Rose isn't being any help at all. She can't figure out why I'm working on something in Seattle."

"Ok Esme, I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll try."

"Thank you dear. Ok so you remember a few weeks ago, our trip to Seattle and meeting Christian Grey? Well he contacted me recently and contracted me to decorate his office at Grey House. I was wondering if maybe you could tell me what you think about my ideas for it."

"Sure, tell me what you're thinking."

"Well, I wanted to bring some color to his office, it's so cold and clinical in the pictures he sent me. He doesn't want to change the color scheme at all so I thought maybe adding some art from one of the local artists might help. And maybe some nice comfy leather chairs."

"That sounds nice Esme. Too bad he won't let you paint but you have to work with what you're given."

"Yes I thought so too. I'll get Alice to acquire some paintings and I'll get some modern leather chairs and maybe a couch. His office is so big and as unfurnished as it is right now, he just has some chairs in front of his desk, I think more furniture would make it seem less cavernous. Thanks Bella."

"You're quite welcome Esme."

She goes to click off, but not before I hear her asking Alice about some artist called Trouton. Well at least she got the commission for his office. Maybe he'll like it enough to let her do more later on. I think he needs to find a woman, one that will love him well. He seemed so lonely that day at his club. My attention is brought back to my companions when Jake asks who was on the phone.

"Just Esme bouncing an idea off me for a client of hers." He nods and we go back to what we had been talking about before.

When the race is done we find out we raised a good amount of money. Then we head off to watch the last inning of Alex's game. They're winning seven to five, but the other team is at bat and they have bases loaded. The pitcher tosses the ball and the batter takes a swing and the ball flies into left field, the left fielder just missing the catch. Two runners come in tying up the game. The pitcher gets the last out after that with no more runs and Alex's team go to bat.

By the time Alex is up there are two outs, two on base and he walks up to the plate confidently. The pitcher tosses the ball, Alex swings and cracks it hard. We watch as it flies over the head of the middle fielder and out of the field boundary. A home run, bringing in the other two and Alex, the next batter is struck out and the game is over. Alex's team wins, ten to seven. He shares congratulatory back slaps and handshakes and the team takes a photo with the trophy they were presented, and then he comes over to us with the smaller version since he's not team captain.

Leah gives him a fierce kiss and we all head off to the canoe races and salmon bake, which I'm really happy they're having again. I swear I'll gain ten pounds from the salmon alone. Then it's the end of the talent show, which the ventriloquist from yesterday wins. Then we dance. I dance with each pack member and some of the guys from school, Mike, Tyler, Eric, even Ben who is apparently now a single man since he and Angie broke up. They both decided that it was best, let the other have the chance of '_sampling_' all college had to offer, which explains why he's flirting with me.

All it does though is make me miss Jasper all the more. The sun is gone and the dance '_floor_' is strung with lights and it's beautiful. I store the idea away for sometime later, maybe it's something we can do for our wedding reception. Although that won't be for a few years. By ten the dancing is done and it's time to close out the festival. Billy gets up on stage and thanks everyone for coming out and that he hopes they all had a good time and will pass on word to their friends and families and join in the fun next year.

I find Leah and Alex and we head off. Charlie having left about an hour previously to check on a bear sighting close to town. It really is a bear this time, as I asked the pack if maybe someone had seen one of them accidentally. We're not far away from the Rez, the road towards Jasper's house strangely almost deserted, when I hear a loud thump and my truck jolts a little. Leah who's driving since she'll be taking my truck again, looks at me and grins and I know it's Jasper.

I turn and look into the back of my truck to see him looking through the back window, smiling at me. I smile in return and blow him a kiss. We pull into the driveway a few minutes later.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella, nine a.m. is when you're shift starts right? So I'll be here about eight. See you later."

"Yeah that's right. See you then Leah." And I jump out of the truck and straight into Jasper's waiting arms. We walk into the house and head upstairs for a bath.

We take our time, showering each other with love as we made love and washed each other. Drying each other with care we went downstairs and watched a movie where I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up in the bed wrapped in a cacoon of Jasper.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: alright. Another time jump. This is a week later. Time for some partying and an unexpected announcement. Did you really think it could stay hidden forever? Without further ado, the stag and hen parties. Or bachelor and bachelorette parties if you choose those titles instead. I found the party ideas in several places but silly me accidentally deleted my source so I'll try to find them for the Pinterest page but I make no promises. Also, though he's never going to read my story, thanks to my hubby for the idea for the men's day. :)_

_also welcome to all my new followers and those who have favorited my story. I never thought it would be this well liked. It astounds me. I know I have a long way to go to ever be a good writer, but this gives me courage. So thank you. And thanks to those of you who review EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! You know who you are. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Bella**

The week flew by fast and it is now the day of Emily and Sam's parties. Jasper and I had discussed what was going to be happening. Thankfully we both found something that didn't involve drinking. The boys were going off to play golf. Jasper laughed at my face when he told me that. When I asked what was so special about golf he said that in order to make the game more fun the guys would be playing All- Sports Golf which is where each packs a golf bag full of different items, baseball bats, golf clubs, tennis rackets, things like that and when they went to play, they had to play with whatever they pulled out of the bag.

I foresee a lot of cussing and tempers flaring but also laughing during this game which he decided would last eighteen holes and then they were going to go and race go karts before taking in a Mariners game. I can also foresee a lot of betting and laughter there. Especially from Jared.

The plan Leah and I came up with for Emily's party was that we would all buy some pretty lingerie, even Sue and Sam and Emily's mothers- they aren't that old after all and have great senses of humor- and we don't put our names on it. Emily has to guess who bought which underwear. For every wrong answer, since she can't drink, we add up and the tally is how many spanks Sam gets to give her on their wedding night.

Then we'll have a game of truth or dare. I had to reign Leah in on this one, she had some outrageous ideas. And lastly I bought a number of magazines, Teen Beat, Men's Health, GQ, etc and we're going to rate the guys. Sue opted out of this so she's going to be the one holding up the pics. We would do this on a bar crawl and rate the actual guys but since we're staying at Emily and Sam's place to have the party we can't. So pictures it is.

I managed to sneak Jasper's ring, the moccasins and the dream catcher into the house and into one of the boxes with my packed stuff. It isn't easy sneaking around a vampire. I had to do it while he was hunting a couple of days ago. With three weeks having gone by with nothing from Edward we've begun to relax a bit. We're still wary, but not as much as before.

Emily and Sam's mothers have taken Emily for a nice spa treatment, giving Leah and I time to decorate the cabin. We decided to stick with her colors so there are purple streamers and gray balloons all over the place. The dining table has a gray table cloth with purple cups, utensils and plates. We opted for a meal that is currently Emily's favorite, baked spaghetti, with a side salad and angel food cake covered in strawberries for dessert.

We've been decorating since Emily left at eight. It's going on noon now and we've finally finished setting everything up and the girls have begun arriving. We set up a small folding table for gifts and they all place what they bought there, including the gift bags with the lingerie. I bought her a pretty lacy pair of boy shorts, Leah bought her some kind of animal print thong. She thought it would be funny.

I also made her a Dum-Dum sucker bouquet. She's been craving sweets like crazy. This way she has the clay pot to plant something else in and a whole bag of dum-dums. It was simple and easy. Just a clay flower pot, a large piece of circle craft foam, and the Dum-Dums. It should last her three days.

All the girls- Kim, Sue, Rachel who's back for good now, Shannon, a couple of other girls from the village, as well as three of the girls she works with at the college- have arrived; and just in the nick of time because we hear another car pull in and then Emily comes walking through the door. She's shocked to see who all we invited. There are hugs all around and then we put a pageant sash on her that says "I'm the bride" and a tiara and sit her down in one of the chairs in the living room. Leah takes over then and the festivities begin.

* * *

**Jasper**

I'm driving my mustang, Jared following behind in Sam's jeep as we head to the golf course I rented for the few hours we needed for our game. Sam looks excited as he sits next to me. I can't help but hope the girls day is starting out as good as ours has so far. It's one of those rare cloudy, but rainless, days in Washington. Frankly I'm surprised last weekend was so nice.

We finally get to the golf course, Bellevue Golf Course to be exact, and all pile out of the vehicles. Sam, Paul and I out of my car. Jared, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jake and a couple guys from Sam's time as a councilor- kids he's helped the past couple of years and become good friends with- out of the other. They aren't pack so we have to temper some things today lest tempers flare and something happens.

"Alright guys, so here's the rules. You play with whatever you pull out of the bag. You can only have six tries to get the ball in the hole, fail to do so that's a point deduction. Getting a hole in one is ten points, two hits is eight, three is six, four is four, five is two, six is one. Remember we're just having fun. I don't care if you bet, Jared, but no temper tantrums if you lose. Ok? Let's play!" After everyone stops chuckling and grabs the three bags we decided on out of the back of the jeep we head out.

It takes us roughly five to six hours to complete our eighteen holes. One bet and one blow up later and we're on our way to the go kart track, Sam having won the game. Which is what the bet was. Jared bet Paul that Sam would win, Paul said no way and then each guy wound up placing their bets on top. I won the bet, as did Jared, Jake, and Embry. The others lost. The blow up wasn't over the bet though, it was because every time Paul would pull something from the bag he'd find himself with the tennis racket. We finally caught Jared ensuring Paul would grab that, since Paul never looked at what he was grabbing and Jared kept moving the handle of the racket towards Paul's fingers. Of course this started an argument and led to Paul chasing Jared.

I can't say it wasn't hilarious. Luckily no phasing happened. Now we're all on go karts, at K-1 Speed which is also in Bellevue, and another bet has been made, Jared versus Paul three laps around the track loser buys the winner whatever they want at the baseball game. This can only turn out bad because I know they'll both drag this thing out and irritate the other. Oh well, at least Sam is having fun. I wonder if the girls are having as much.

* * *

**Bella**

We're all laughing so hard that tears are streaming from our eyes. We've been playing the judging game and so far Jamie Dornan, Tyrese Gibson, Jake Gyllenhal, and Luke Grimes got solid tens all around while Channing Tatum brooked an argument between the moms and that's what we're laughing at.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. That mans abs are delicious! You could bounce a quarter off them! He clearly deserves a ten."

"So, I just think that his physique only warrants a nine. Have you seen Gerard Butler or Bradley Cooper?"

"Neither of them hold a candle to Tom Felton, now there's a good looking young man, if I was ten years younger I would totally hit that."

"Oh my God! Mom!" Emily's cheeks are tomato red by now and Leah has fallen out of her chair, Sue and I are hugging in an effort to stay upright and everyone is laughing so hard there are several snorts sounding through the laughter.

"What? I may be forty but I still have sex and I can still appreciate a good looking man." Emily's mom levels her with an 'I dare you to say one more thing' look.

"Besides darling, how do you think you came to be? Or that little one you're carrying that you still haven't said anything about?"

We all fall silent. The only ones who know that Emily is pregnant are Kim, Rachel, Shannon, Leah and I. Emily was trying to hide it until the day of the wedding, she couldn't have hoped to hide her bump with the way her dress is designed, but the cat is out of the bag, so to speak. At least here at the party. I don't know about with anyone else, or whether she'll decide to go ahead and make the announcement before the wedding now.

"What? Did you think I couldn't tell. Honey, I had you. I'm perfectly capable of telling when my daughter is pregnant. Despite the baggy t-shirts and such you keep wearing. Why didn't you want to say anything?"

"Oh Mom. We just wanted to wait until the second trimester and then decided to wait until after the wedding. I'm only sixteen weeks."

"I understand dear, but next time. Keep in mind that I'm your mother and you can't hide a thing from me." With that the two hug and kiss and the tension is broken.

"Now, if you want to wait until your wedding to tell everyone else, that's fine. I don't know how you'll do it. People will see the bump in your dress, but let's for now get back to these wonderful games. What's next?"

Leah pulls out the bag of balloons we set aside with the dares and the truths in them and starts handing them out.

"Ok, so the object of this game is, once everyone has a balloon you'll pass it to the person on your left. Then we'll go one by one and the person has to pop their balloon and do whatever the paper tells you. It can be a dare, or you could have to tell a truth. Everyone ready?" Everyone nods their heads and passes their balloon on.

We start with Emily, as she's the bride. She gets a dare.

"Eat a spoonful of mustard. Oh ewwww, that sounds gross. Oh well." She gets up, grabs the mustard from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer and pours a decent amount onto the spoon and then eats it. We all cringe, because that's just gross, and watch as she swallows and grabs some apple juice to wash it down.

"Ok, good for Emily, that was disgusting. Who's next," Leah asks. We move right along from there.

One of the girls gets the dare to kiss the first guy that walks through the door tonight, Emily's mom gets a truth and has to tell us who she would have sex with if given the chance, she chooses Tom Selleck which is just... Yuck. Sue gets a dare and has to wear her bra on the outside of her shirt the rest of the night; and so on and so forth.

We stop and eat dinner and then resume our games. Emily guesses almost all the lingerie buyers right, except her mom's who surprisingly bought her a pretty white outfit for her wedding night. And Sarah's, one of the girls Emily works with, who bought her a bustier with matching panties. That only means two spanks from Sam. By the time we're on to dessert and the other gifts, the boys are back from their baseball game. Which is surprising since the game started at four and it's only nine. I guess they left early to avoid traffic.

Sam helps Emily open her gifts. She garners lots of laughter, as she blushes every time something relatively naughty comes out. She gets some nice cookware, a book of baby names from her mom which gets the comment "I knew you were pregnant and my grandbaby needs a good strong name" and a book of different sex positions from Leah- which if I'm honest I would't mind reading myself.

Sarah had to kiss Embry, as he was the first through the door having smelled the food left from our meal, which was rather interesting as he looked completely dazed afterward which brought about a lot of ribbing from the others. He didn't imprint though, which is a shame as he's the only one besides Seth without one. I know he still has time, he's only sixteen, but I'm just afraid he'll get lonely being the odd man out.

We sit around and enjoy each others company for the rest of the night until Emily begins to yawn and it's time for us all to head home. Again, Charlie thinks I'm spending the night with Leah so after goodbyes all around Leah drives me to Jasper's. He didn't come back with the guys because of the moms and the girls who aren't tribe or in on the secret of the pack.

She pulls into the drive and I see him as we come around the final turn and into the open space before the house. Again he's standing on the porch, like last weekend, and the light from within is shining on him, giving him a golden hue. I'm out of the truck practically before it stops and he's laughing at my antics as he sweeps me up into his arms. After waving goodbye to Leah, we both head inside. She's leaving my truck and running back to the Rez.

* * *

**Jasper**

Well the ball game proved to be hilarious. Paul won the race so Jared had to buy him whatever he wanted. What that turned out to be was one of those beer hats. Why Paul wanted it I'll never know but at least it wasn't something worse. He took a good hour trying to choose though, much to Jared's growing ire. They guys gorged on nachos, hotdogs, and soda. When I was asked about not joining them I had to pull out the special diet excuse. It worked though.

I bought Bella a Mariners t-shirt and a foam finger. I figured she'd have them as souvenirs from her time here in Washington State with Charlie. We left about an hour before the game ended to avoid traffic. I pulled up at the Rez boundary and Sam and Paul hopped out. I had to let them out here since there were people at Emily's party that couldn't see me. Thankfully we had let the other two guys off at their homes before heading here so they wouldn't ask why I didn't take Sam and Paul all the way to Sam's.

"Thanks for the fun time Major. I appreciate you helping Jared with this."

"It wasn't a problem Sam, I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself. I hate I can't do anything but be in the forest at your wedding."

"Eh, don't worry about it. We all understand and you'll technically still be there. Once the non- pack members are gone you can come and join the reception."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Well, see you guys later."

"See you."

I went home and waited for Bella, being away all day has me missing her something fierce. I hear the truck about midnight. I go out on the porch to wait for her and watch as she jumps from the truck practically before it stops moving. If I wasn't so eager to see her I would probably reprimand her for endangering herself like that. I can't believe that in just two more weeks or so she'll be all mine.

Her _'accident'_ is fast approaching and I can only hope that the weather cooperates. I just don't think I can wait any longer. She bounds up to me and kisses me and I can't help but laugh at her antics. Damn but I love this woman. Even eternity isn't long enough for me.

* * *

**Edward**

I've left them alone for three weeks now and it's practically killing me. But my plan is working. They're becoming complacent. I've stayed far enough away to observe without being sensed. I hate seeing that monster with his hands on her but the day is coming. Soon I'll have her free of him. Soon she'll be mine again. I've made all the arrangements in a way that Alice won't know what I've planned until it's too late. Baring any complications I should have my love with me in about three weeks or so.

Once free of that monster I'll get her to love me again. I'll remind her of what we once had and she'll be happy with me again. Then I'll find him; and kill him for ever thinking it was ok to touch what's mine. He may be the infamous Major Whitlock, but I'm not a helpless little boy myself. With the fact I can hear his thoughts I should win the fight. Plus with the allies I hope to have he'll never stand a chance.

Unfortunately those I'm thinking of going to once I have her will make me change her. I wanted her to remain human, to keep from damning her soul, but changing her will be completely unavoidable if I go to them. Oh well, at least I'll have her, that's what matters most.

Watching her with him makes me seethe with jealousy but I must be patient. She's so damn beautiful and I miss her so much. This time can't fly by fast enough. Soon, my Bella, soon we will be together forever and nothing and no one will come between us.

* * *

**Alice**

I hate this. I hate not being able to see what Edward is doing. I've looked and looked but he's cunning. I also haven't seen anything more to help me find my mate. I can see the place, for some reason I can't quite make out the details completely, but I still can't see his face.

Something is telling me that my fate is entwined with Bella and Jasper's, I just don't know why or how. This waiting is starting to get on my nerves. Patience has never really been my strong suit. The only thing keeping me occupied right now is acquiring this art for that billionaire. The Trouton pieces are exquisite and it's such a joy to find them all.

As I'm thinking about Emily and Sam's upcoming wedding I get a sudden flash. Something is going to happen but I can't see exactly what since it involves the pack. All I can see is Old Quil. I need to call and warn Jasper so he can warn them. I have a feeling they're going to have an uninvited guest at their wedding. I pick up my cell phone and push the speed dial I set for him years ago.

"Jazz, I had a small vision. I couldn't see much because it involves the pack, but you need to warn Sam and Emily. I think Old Quil is going to crash their wedding. From what I could see, he won't be alone. I can't see who will be with him which makes me think it's the pack of the Guardian tribe he's with; and because I can't see either pack I can't see the outcome."

"Thanks for the heads up Alice. I'll let them know."

"Bye Jazz, oh and I saw some of the '_accident_', everything that doesn't involve the pack goes smoothly. Shoot for the first weekend of August. The fifth. See you."

"Thanks again Alice. See you."

* * *

**Jasper**

"What did Alice want?" Bella turns to me, half asleep half awake.

"Sorry darlin', didn't mean to wake you. Seems we might have some trouble at the wedding. She had a slight vision of Old Quil crashing it. She couldn't see much because the pack was involved and possibly the pack of the tribe he's been staying with."

"Oh Jasper, that's horrible. Why would he do that to Sam and Emily and ruin their big day?"

"I truly don't know darlin'. On a good news front she said our accident will go smoothly and to shoot for August fifth."

"That is good news. I'll miss Charlie and Renee but I'm just so ready to be with you always. I love you cowboy."

"I love you too." And I take her back into my arms and she drifts back off to sleep. I can only hope that whatever the old man has planned that no one will get hurt. I don't know what he's told them to allow their pack to travel that far from tribal lands and leave their tribe unprotected. Whatever it was, he had to be very convincing.

* * *

_A/N: surely you didn't think Old Quil had just walked off into the sunset, Edward either for that matter. Do you think that Old Quil will cause any problems, or will he be defeated? As for Edward, well he's opportunistic. He won't try anything while Bella is still with Charlie. Her 'accident' works perfectly for him too. Poor Alice. Sometimes having a gift that isn't always reliable sucks. If you want to find the Pinterest page for this story please look me up on Pinterest, Ashley Mercer seralynsmom929 or by the board Isabella's Odyssey. _


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: ok, a few things. One. There was a date booboo in chapter fourteen. I have fixed it but wanted to let everyone know. Saturday in 2006 is the 29th not the 28th. So this chapter is on the 29th of August. Also, I wanted to go into more detail for Sam and Emily's wedding, however there may be some things I don't describe in great detail but I do put on the Pintrest page. I feel that Bella and Jasper's wedding is a little more important. Thanks for understanding and without further ado, the wedding of Sam and Emily. Some items I do describe are not really what I describe them as. The necklace and earrings on Emily, for example, are actually fake pearls and cubic zirconium but for MY purposes I wanted them real pearls and diamonds. The poem is called The Vows but I don't know who it's by._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Bella**

Today is the big day. Sam and Emily will be joining their lives together more thoroughly by exchanging vows and becoming wed legally by Billy, who has done all necessary to be able to wed them. I don't know what all he had to do but I know he did it because he wanted to honor their Alpha, even though Jake will be taking over eventually.

I am heading to Sam and Emily's to help Leah and Emily get ready, I know they've already started to get ready with the help of the mothers. It's nine am now so that gives us four hours to get everyone ready and to Billy's to start the ceremony. I'm running a bit behind. I was supposed to be here an hour and a half ago but when I went to get dressed, well let's just say Jasper really appreciated the matching lace panty and strapless underwire bra I bought to wear under my dress.

Some time has been saved however since I'm already dressed and ready. I've kept my hair loose in waves down my back and decided I didn't need makeup since my skin is blemish free and the quicky with Jasper gave me that after glow. I can't stop my smile remembering his expression when I put on the underwear.

I spent the night with Jasper, under the premise of staying with Leah so I would already be on the Rez to help out this morning. I spent most of the day yesterday baking. While Sue and Rachel handled the main foods like the seafood and sides, I handled the desserts and the fresh fruit and vegetable platters. Charlie has been tasked with bringing them with him when he comes.

I walk in the front door and am immediately grabbed by a bouncing Leah. She's wrapped in a robe that's barely tied shut, giving me glimpses of her leopard print underwear and bra; and clearly was interrupted from putting on her makeup. Her foundation and all is done but only one eye has an amber toned shadow, some eyeliner and dramatically long lashes.

It's pretty comical looking and then add to it how flustered she seems and it's all a bit much. I start to laugh a bit while she drags me back to Emily in the bedroom.

"Leah stop dragging me, I'm perfectly capable of walking and we have plenty of time, stop panicking!"

"Well I can smell what you've been doing Bella and it's why you're late! We have to finish our makeup and hair and then put on our dresses and you haven't done either so I have to do it for you."

"Wait a minute. My hair is just fine and I didn't plan on wearing makeup."

"Well that's just too bad because you're going to!"

With that she pulls me into the bedroom and I have no time to look around before I'm set upon by Emily and her mother.

"Oh Bella you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Emily, but Leah there apparently thinks I need my hair done and makeup."

"Well I do agree with that. Don't worry, it won't be so bad, I promise."

How can I say no to the bride? Especially when she's smiling at me like that? In the next three hours makeup and hair is done, we're all dressed- or re-dressed in my case- and it's time to help Emily into her gown. She's stunning! We've decided to go dramatic with her makeup since everything else is so subtle. It took Leah a good twenty minutes to put on Emily's makeup.

She started with an eyeshadow base, then a pink/purple shadow in the crease, followed by a dark purple in the same place, then a dark plum and blended it all. Then she took a skin tone shadow and put it on Emily's brow line and a shiny earth colored shadow on the lid itself. This was followed by a black liner on the bottom lid, a liquid black liner from mid-upper lid to the corner of her eye into a cat's eye style. Then she followed with a purple liner along the lower lash line, a rose colored blush on the cheeks, a pinkish/brown lip liner on Emily's lips covered with a light pink gloss.

Add in Emily's hair, which is an intricate weaving at the nape of her neck that now holds a beautiful display of small purple and white flowers. Then her nails which are a frenchtip with a silver tip instead of white edged with a purple stripe, and the overall effect is stunning.

Of course the coup de gras is the dress. Underneath is a white strapless cotton and lace wrap bra with a barely there cotton and lace matching panty. The garter she will wear is satin, purple with a blue stripe and a blue satin flower. This is her something blue. She has a second garter that will be her keepsake and will stay in the box, the one she's wearing is the toss garter.

The dress itself, her something new, is a white strapless a-line satin gown with a sleeved flower embroidered lace overlay. She's not wearing a veil. The shoes are off-white pointed toe flats with lace accents and rhinestone and seed pearl flowers. Her jewelry is her something borrowed and something old.

The old is a matching necklace and post earring set that belonged to her grandmother. They are sterling silver with a single pearl circled by diamonds. The borrowed is a sterling silver bangle bracelet with a tree of life in a circle she got from Leah. Leah said the symbolism is that life comes full circle. The bouquet she will carry is a wildflower bouquet with daisies, greenery and several other flowers that I'm unable to name. It's simple, yet elegant.

Leah has on a silk crinkle chiffon dress in a really light purple, Emily decided to use all spectrums of the heather purple from dark to light, that is one- shoulder with the left bare and a sash belt tied in a bow just below the breast. Every time Leah moves the skirt floats around her legs but the bodice is form fitting and shows off her curves flatteringly.

She's wearing a pair of flat shoes that look like elaborate flip-flops. They have three straps, the first two being covered in clear rhinestones while the third is a scrunched up solid strap that holds the shoe on. Her jewelry is simple, a pin on the shoulder of the dress that is sterling silver with purple gems in a circle, a pair of teardrop amethyst and silver earrings, and a bracelet with entwined silver hearts and light amethyst stones.

Her nails are the same as Emily's, her makeup now complete she's added a light mauve lip stick to the amber eyeshadow and smoky black liner. Her hair is longer now, Alex likes it better that way, and she's pinned it in a side knot that makes it look like a bow. She's wearing a flowered head band with a brown braided band that turns into black elastic at the back to hold it on with green leaves and light purple rose buds.

Her bouquet is made of white asters, pink waxflower and something called limonium and tied with white and blue ribbons. I am now wearing a subtle makeup, that I love. I didn't know quite what she was doing but I'm now adorned with a nude shadow, a cat eye styled black liner edged with purple liner, with the purple liner edging my lower lash line as well. She added a black mascara that makes my lashes look super long, and an almost nude pink lipstick and a blush of almost the same shade.

I have to admit it makes my eyes pop. My hair has been pulled back into a messy bun with light purple flowers all around it making them look as if the bun is tied with them. Little Claire got ready with us as well, excited by the prospect of being a "big girl" Ms. Young gave her a little pale pink blush and a dab of pale pink lipstick.

Her dress is plum in color. Tulle with satin straps and bow in front as well as chiffon flowers on the bodice. It falls to just above her feet which delights her because she loves her shoes, which she chose according to Emily, which are a dark gray ballet flats with a flower on top. They've left her hair down in a simple braid with little tendrils framing her face.

On top is her flower crown, a circle with dark purple fake flowers and green leaf accents. It looks kind of cheap but Emily said that's because they all expect it to be off her head in an hour or two and torn to pieces. Claire hasn't let go of her flower basket which is white wicker with a purple satin ribbon wrapped around the handle and tied in a bow on one side. There are real purple flower heads inside for her to "throw" as she walks down the aisle in front of Emily.

The mothers are fabulously dressed as well. Ms. Young is in a dark purple a-line, knee length dress with ruffled cap sleeves and a satin bow pinned with a jewel. Her shoes are dark purple gladiator flats. Her jewelry simple, a silver chain with a single gemmed ball with matching hook earrings. Her hair a simple sleek low-chignon.

Ms. Uley is wearing a dark gray knee length dress with gray jeweled flat sandals. Her hair down in beach waves with no jewelry. Both have a look of pride in their eyes as they look at Emily. Looking at the clock I see it's time we leave. We've decided to use Sam's jeep and my truck in order to keep Emily's dress from getting dusty, which would have happened if we had walked.

Leah, Claire and I jump in my truck, Claire's two year old enthusiasm is contagious and I find myself smiling, despite the fact that we're all- at least the pack, elders and Jasper and I- on edge with Alice's warning about Old Quil. It was momentarily forgotten thanks to the bustle of getting ready, but it's ever present in the back of our minds.

We can only hope he doesn't show up at the ceremony, if he started things then we would have a hard time explaining certain things to Charlie and the others who know nothing of the supernatural world. Thankfully Charlie has a shift today and will be leaving after the ceremony.

My fears are confirmed however when we pull up at Billy's and can see Sam talking to Old Quil, although it looks like he's alone. Sam looks angry and the discussion is clearly heated. After a minute or two though, Sam walks away and Old Quil goes and finds a seat. We thankfully didn't need to use the canopies Sue rented.

We all pile out of the vehicles now that Sam is gone, can't have him seeing Emily before time, and head into Billy's. No one is allowed inside but we girls, Billy, Jake and any other women here. Rachel walks in about twelve-thirty and lets us know that we have twenty minutes before Sam, Jared and Billy take their places and that anyone not part of the bridal party should take their seats.

I head outside to the guest seats and find Charlie in the second row. I'm shocked to see him in a black suit and white dress shirt with a purple tie. He looks quite dashing! Next to him is an empty seat and beside that are Jake, Shannon, and Alex. On the other side is Paul and Rachel. Everyone is wearing something dressy and all look very nice. I walk down the outside of the chairs, the aisle is lined with white and purple ribbons tied to iron poles on which are balls of purple flowers. A white runner with purple flowers lined up against the chairs indicates where Emily and the others will be walking.

At the end is the flower arch. It's square, made of wood vine with clusters of purple flowers. Just as I take my seat Sam comes out pushing Billy's wheelchair. They both are wearing light gray vests with matching slacks and a purple shirt with matching tie. As well as light gray suede dress shoes with brown soles. Billy looks very nice dressed like that.

Five minutes later and **Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You"** is playing over the speakers, Paul got up when Sam and the others came in and went to the stereo set up off to the side in the back, and Leah and Jared are walking arm in arm down the aisle. Jared is dressed in the same outfit as Sam and Billy. Once they reach the arch they part, Leah to the left Jared to the right. Next comes Claire. She's very enthusiastic with her flower dropping, which explains why there were so many in the basket.

Once she's grabbed up by Ms. Young, we all stand and turn to watch the bride come down the aisle. As she has no father she walks alone. She's radiant. She stops about two feet from Sam and he steps forward and takes her right hand in his left. Together they step up to Billy and he asks, "are you both, this day and before all present, ready to accept each other in marriage?"

Together they say "we are" and Billy says, "then let us proceed."

Emily hands her bouquet to Leah and turns to face Sam, placing her left hand in his right. Then Billy begins the ceremony.

"Welcome everyone. Today we have gathered together to witness and celebrate the joining of Emily Tinsel Young and Samuel Chaske Uley, a match that was destined and preordained by our ancestors. First the Maid of Honor Leah Clearwater will read a poem that the couple have chosen to enlighten us all to how much they love each other and what they will bring to this marriage." Leah turns and faces us, tucking the bouquets under her arm, and pulls out a piece of paper, clears her throat and begins to read.

"**_As long as waters flow and waves break upon the sea, as long as grasses grow, will I be dear to thee. What is this dearness which we seek, but bending the egoless tree, a tender leaf upon the cheek, as I defer to thee. Each moment, each hour, each day of company, each honey bee's flower, will I now give to thee. Always I will listen as we converse in harmony, and always on condition that I am part of thee. In sickness and in health, on life and memory, in darkness and in wealth, there I shall care for thee. For all that I own and all that I see on this sphere we call home will I now share with thee._**

"**_But sharing and caring go far beyond family, friends and community. One world's future's our biggest bond while I will be loving with thee. Each morning's but the glories of a parting by degree. Journey's end will reap deep stories as I came home to thee. For lo, young winter's past, spring has grown to melody, turtle doves now sing at last the music I do give to thee. The sweetest red rose cannot confine the lightest lily of humanity. My beloved is mine, and I am thine, as I must be to thee. For as long as feathers fly and breezes blow serenity, as lightly as day's butterfly will I be loving thee. With this round ring of golden sun and one kiss of eternity, out hearts so truly beat as one as I now marry thee_**."

The poem is beautiful and once Leah is done she refolds the paper and moves both bouquets back to her hands.

"Thank you for that beautiful poem Leah; and now the couple will say the vows they have written for each other. Emily."

"Sam, I take you to be my partner in life and my one time love. I will cherish our friendship and I will love you today, I will love you tomorrow, and I will love you forever. I trust you and I will cry with you. I will love you faithfully throughout the best and the worst. I will love you through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there as I have given you my life to keep. (**Unknown**)

"From this day forward, know that if you fall, I will lift you up. If you lack the strength to go on, I will carry you. If your path is dark, I will light your way. If you are threatened by the storm, I will be your shelter. I will be beside you all the days of my life. (**Jess DeWispelaere**) I will love you, all the days of my life."

By the time she's finished she's crying silently, as are a number of the guests. Even Sam has tears in his eyes. He then clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Emily, my vows to you are simple and uncomplicated because my love for you is the same. Fate may have drawn us together, but it makes my love for you no less strong. (**Sam**) I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. I vow to love you, and no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find a way back to each other. (**Leo- The Vow Movie**) I will love you, all the days of my life."

"Sam, do you have the ring?" Sam turns to Jared who hands him Emily's wedding band.

The exchanging of rings takes place, Sam's ring having been on Leah's pinky finger so she could hand it to Emily at the right time, and Billy pronounces them husband and wife and Sam kisses Emily. He then states they have an announcement before the line for congrats is formed. Sam and Emily turn and face the guests, grinning.

"We wanted to wait and announce this in front of all our family and friends, those closest to us. Some of you already know but for those who do not, Emily and I are having a baby! She's sixteen weeks!"

At this announcement there's a cheer and the few guests form the line and start congratulating them not only on their marriage but the new life growing inside of Emily as well. I reach them and see their rings for the first time, I've never really paid attention to Emily's engagement ring if I'm honest.

Sam's ring is simple, a plain black Tungsten band. Presumably because he insisted he wanted a ring even though it's impractical since he can't wear it when he phases and could lose it if he has to phase on the fly. He said he wanted to make sure everyone knows he's taken.

Emily's ring however is interesting. It's made of silver and palladium with a design that makes the lab treated Maissanite stone look as if it's a pea in a pod. The wedding band matches and they fit snugly together. I'm about to walk away when I notice Old Quil walking up to them. I pause just far enough away to look as if I'm not listening but close enough to hear them.

"Well, I suppose I should congratulate you. Pity the child will be taught about vampires the wrong way. I see your vampire friend isn't here, too ashamed of him are you?"

"No, we are not ashamed of him, he simply can't be here where others may see him. He will join us at the reception once the guests not in on our secrets have left. Surely you must know this, as you are still living with a guardian tribe. Where are they by the way? I hope you don't plan to ruin Emily's big day."

"Oh don't worry Sam, they're around."

The way he says it worries me. I need to call Jasper and make sure he's ok, but I have to wait until the wedding party makes their way back out of the tent. Depending on what Old Quil told the other pack, they could be going for Jasper. I listen as** Ray Lamontagne's "You Are The Best Thing"** plays and watch as the wedding party makes their way out of the ceremony area and towards the reception area closer to the forest.

Once they're all gone I step away and pull my phone out dialing his number as fast as my fingers will go. It rings three times before I hear his sweet baritone in my ear.

"Bella, darlin', everything ok?"

"It is as long as you're safe. I just overheard Old Quil talking to Sam and Emily and he made it sound as if there is a pack with him and they could be coming for you. Are you safe?"

"Dont worry darlin', I anticipated the possibility. I'm not at the house."

"Where are you?"

"In the woods about fifteen feet from you. I can see you and you look beautiful. I love what Leah did with your hair and makeup."

I'm immediately relieved. They won't risk anyone here at the wedding hearing them attacking Jasper and going to investigate.

"Oh cowboy. Thank you. For putting my mind at ease and the compliment. I can't wait until later. I love you and I'll try to sneak off later. See you soon."

"You're most welcome ma'am and I'll see you soon. Love you too." And I hang up, heading down to the reception area looking for Charlie to make sure he brought the stuff I asked him to.

He's standing next to Sue and I move that way.

"Dad? Did you bring the stuff I asked you to?"

"Sure did. The cold stuff is in the fridge in the house, the other stuff is where Sue directed me to put it. I'll see you both tomorrow? I gotta get going."

"Yeah Dad, we'll see you tomorrow. Sue of I will bring you a plate later."

"Sounds good ladies. See ya."

He walks off and Sue and I head back to the house to start bringing out the food to the buffet table, as the other guests head to their seats and Leah, Rachel, Kim and Shannon head with us to help.

As we head back to the tables set up for the reception I look at what was done. There are twinkle lights hung in the trees and from poles surrounding the area. The buffet and dessert tables, as well as the table with side dishes and such, are four old fashioned wooden barrels with wooden planks laid on top covered with either a purple or gray table cloth. The wedding cake- a magnificent thing all white with a cherry blossom branch on one side with purple and pink blossoms and a white porcelain man and woman with heads bowed and hands joined on top- made by JT Sweet Stuff and Bakery in Forks, is set on another wooden barrel with a cut burlap sack for a cloth and purple and gray ribbon draped in front.

The drinks table is also the wooden barrel and plank setup with a purple cloth and old tin tubs on hay bales to the side with canned sodas, bottled waters and ice. The other drinks are in glass candy containers with spigots. There's strawberry and regular lemonade as well as sweet iced tea. In front of all of it is a wood framed chalkboard set up on an antique looking iron stand with the menu written on it.

There's a dance floor off to the side, with a dj table type set up for Paul to play the music, that Leah rented. It's lacquered wood with poles at each corner and lights strung between them. The tables for the guests are rectangular and seat six. There's no seating arrangement. They're covered in light gray table clothes with potted lavender centerpieces, which will also be the wedding favors, and place settings of white plates, silverware and glasses.

Once we're done setting everything up Paul comes over the speakers set up around the area and announces Emily and Sam. In they come, hand in hand and smiling and the reception is now truly underway. Everyone gets up and gets their plates, after the bride and groom of course.

There's salmon, halibut, cod, shrimp, razor clams and oysters. As well as a grilled chicken for those who can't eat the seafood, like Claire. Then the sides, baked potatoes, macaroni salad, cob corn, a fresh cob salad, deviled eggs and green beans. As well as the fruit and veggie platters I brought and the pies- apple, peach and pecan-, chocolate cake and an apple crisp.

Once we're all full the dancing begins. Sam and Emily dance their first dance to **"She Is Love" by Parachute**. I love this song and they look so in love and it makes me miss Jasper all the more so while the guests are talking amongst themselves and dancing I make sure no one is watching and head off in search of my man.

I find him where he said, fifteen feet from the party up in a tree. He must be up there to ensure he's safe from any potential threat from whatever pack Old Quil had brought with him. Thankfully there are those who don't know about the supernatural or he could be in trouble. As it is I think whatever Old Quil plans will be after the bulk of the guests leave. I think the only reason Sam allowed him to stay was so he didn't create a scene.

Damn but he's handsome! He's wearing black slacks with a black belt and a dark purple shirt with a gray tie. He jumps down from the tree and lands in front of me on his feet, and he looks perfect. Not a thing out of place, shirt still tucked in, nothing on his clothes. I can't stand that he isn't even ruffled! If that had been me I'd have probably landed on my butt and my hair would be out of it's bun and I'd have looked a mess. That's one part of being human I won't miss.

"Well now pretty lady, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" His over exaggerated Texas drawl makes me giggle.

"Well I don't know cowboy, I seem to have lost my way, but I'm sure a kind southern gentleman such as yourself can point me back in the right direction?"

He smiles then and moves towards me to take me into his arms gently kissing me, making sure he keeps his hands out of my hair. Can't mess up Leah's hard work now can we.

"Ah Bella darlin' you are a beautiful sight. Everything ok? Old Quil behaving himself? I haven't seen, smelled, felt or heard any sign of his allies so I have no idea where they are."

"He's been behaving himself. I think whatever he has planned he's waiting until it's just us that are in on the secret of the tribe."

"It makes sense, not even he would want outsiders to know, look how he reacted to them telling you everything at the bonfire that night."

"Yeah I suppose. I won't be missed for a bit, care to give a girl some love?"

"No sex, wouldn't want to mess up that pretty dress now would we?"

"No, Leah would kill me."

We sit and talk for a bit, just making out and such, before he stands and holds his hand out.

"If my hearing is correct, and it is as I hear better than you, it sounds as if everyone is beginning to leave. Let's head back towards the party. By the time we get there it'll just be the pack, their imprints, Sue, Billy and Old Quil."

"Alright, let's get this over with."


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: yes yes, I left you with a cliffhanger. Lol. And no Jasper POV in the last chapter. Sorry. So I thought it would be nice to give I'm to you at the beginning, cause who doesn't love out favorite cowboy? ;) the Cooney Creek Ranch is real, also really for sale (or it was at the time I wrote this chapter I am not responsible for any potential sales. Lol) and as much as I'd love to, I doubt descriptions will happen for the whole house so when I post it on pintrest I hope to have the website available so you can view the photos yourself. I will attempt to describe whatever is necessary in any future chapters that involve the ranch and of course anything I can see for myself. There were only so many pictures available on the listing and so it makes it difficult to describe everything. Hope this makes sense. Lol._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Jasper**

I can feel Bella's apprehension as we head back to the party. She doesn't like not knowing things just as much as me. Alice was unable to tell us anything more about this business with Old Quil because the pack or packs were in the way. By the time we hit the tree line everyone is gone, like I said. It's been about five hours since the end of the ceremony, so they all went home.

When we walk out it's to an argument. Billy and Old Quil are facing off against each other. I can hear Billy asking Old Quil why he's there and why he decided today of all days to show up and start trouble and Quil is yelling about the voiding of the treaty being a travesty and look where it's gotten them. He's blaming Harry's death on it, like that was really the cause.

"Just look! Look at the travesty! There standing bold as brass on Reservation lands! A vampire and a human who is not tribe! Look at the fact that the future Alpha and Leah Clearwater have non-tribes member mates! How can that not be enough to show you that voiding the treaty was wrong! Then add in the fact that Seth Clearwater is also now pack! He's too young, but yet it's happened! It's the ancestors punishing you!"

"Get your head out of your ass! Times have changed. There are mixed race couples all over the world, not just us. And Jasper has been more a help than a hinderance and Bella has kept our secret. There is nothing to justify your prejudices and hate! You left this tribe and therefore have no right to be here or to voice your opinions any longer! Now leave!"

"Oh I'm not going anywhere. I brought some people with me who quite agree that the only good vampire, is a dead one."

And at that the pack he brought with him step out of the trees behind us. I flit Bella to Jake and get ready for a fight. I know I won't be alone either. Already the others are either shifting or shaking so hard it's inevitable. Sam and Jake are the only two not in their wolf forms and showing no signs of phasing. That's when Sam steps forward and speaks.

"How dare you show up here at my wedding to start a war! Where is the Alpha?! Show yourself!"

A huge brown wolf steps forward and begins to shift. In no time a man, about six feet seven inches, like Jake, is standing there. He pulls on a pair of pants and strides forward, arrogance pulsing from him. I can feel his disdain.

"Why do you allow that monster on Rez lands Samuel Uley? Standing side by side with a vampire who kills humans?"

"What did the old man tell you to get you to leave your tribal lands unprotected?"

"Oh there are plenty more where we come from. My Beta is in charge while I am gone. He merely told us that you had betrayed your people, set aside your duty, that you allow the vampire and this human to roam freely. That you will allow him to change her, that he coerced her into choosing to become like him by saying she is his mate, when we all know that is not possible, vampires don't have human mates. To allow him and others of his kind to kill indiscriminately on your territory. How can you allow a monster here? If you are unable to kill him, we will do it for you. You chose him over your own elder. Told Quil that he had to leave when he voiced his concerns. Do you not respect your own elders?"

"What he told you is lies. The two members of our council at the time of the decision overruled him. The majority decided that the treaty _we _had with the vampires known as the Cullens would be voided. Jasper here is a Cullen. Look at his eyes, they are yellow because he feeds on the blood of animals, not humans. The new treaty states that any vampire coming through has to have permission to be on Rez lands and cannot kill in the town of Forks. If a nomad finds their mate they may bite them but only them, and if Dr. Cullen ever returns he's allowed to change humans if there is no other choice, but considering how many he's changed in the course of the over three hundred and fifty years he's been a vampire should tell you how often that's likely.

As for the human, Bella Swan _is_ Major Whitlock's mate. She has chosen to be turned of her own volition. No one has coerced her. We also did not kick Quil out. We gave him a choice. Either stay here, but no longer be a council member and not cause trouble, or he could leave. He chose to leave and came to you and apparently decided to use you and get you to leave your tribe to come dictate to ours. Yes, we will stand next to this vampire. He is a good man, a warrior who had taught us much as well as helped us kill several nomads who have come through and killed people in our area. So no, we have not set aside our duty; and even if we had, that would not be _your _business. _I _am alpha hear, what I say goes."

"Thats not entirely true though is it," Old Quil says. "You aren't the true alpha are you Samuel?" I can feel his smugness. He thinks he's clever, unfortunately for him he doesn't know about Sam planning to step down soon and let Jake take his rightful place. I can feel Jake's anger but a look from Sam calms him.

"You are correct. I am not the true alpha, but until Jacob here is ready to take his rightful place he has graciously allowed me to maintain my status. When he is ready I will gladly step down." Old Quil frowns then, he knows he just made himself look stupid. He then turns his attention to his grandson in wolf form.

"Surely you cannot agree with this grandson? I thought I taught you better." All he receives from Quil is a snarl. Quil isn't like his grandfather, he's willing to look at everything and make his own decisions.

I watch as the Alpha takes in what Sam has said and what he sees before his eyes. Our positions clearly tell him we are willing to stand together to protect those we love. I can feel his confusion as he balances Sam's words against Quil's trying to determine whose is false and whose is true. It takes him a few minutes before he goes back to wolf form and has a silent conversation with his pack members. We're all on edge while they make their decision. I can feel that Old Quil thinks he will win this battle. The smugness and satisfaction radiating from him is strong.

Fortunately for us, he's wrong. The Alpha phases back and tells Sam that he is sorry that he came here on the day of his wedding. That he can now see that, since my stance is in front of not just Bella but Shannon, Rachel, Kim and Emily- while the others are standing in front of Sue, Billy and Alex-, I am clearly protective of not just humans, but pack imprints. Clearly they were wrong to listen to an obviously bitter old man and that they were leaving, without him of course.

Old Quil has played his hand and lost, now he has no where to go. He isn't welcome here; and now he isn't welcome there plus they more than likely will spread the word about Quil's lies and he won't be allowed anywhere. He is truly alone now. Hopefully he will no longer be able to cause problems.

The relief we all felt was enormous. Thankfully there would be no fight today. Thankfully this situation was resolved rather easily, which I knew wouldn't always happen. As the pack drifted back into the trees and Old Quil skulked off after glaring at us all- I can feel his anger and determination and I don't think he's quite finished, but for now there's nothing he can do- the others phased back and redressed, having taken their clothes off before to avoid damaging them, and the party was back on. I turned back to Bella and held out my hand.

"Come on darlin', lets dance."

* * *

**Bella**

We danced the night away once the drama was over. I couldn't be sure Old Quil was quite done, but I didn't know what else he could do now that he had no allies. The whole thing was avoided rather easily, which I was immensely thankful for, and we could now concentrate on one thing. My "_death_". The time was close. Just a weekend away to be exact.

I was anticipating it, but also dreading it. I mean no child wants to see their parents grief over their loss. I hated the knowledge that Charlie would be devastated, but I couldn't keep going on like this. The fear of Edward showing back up, the idea of growing older, of the possibility that I could be taken from Jasper any minute whether it be by accident or something else.

I needed to become a vampire, for my peace of mind. I'm glad the plans had changed some as well. That Rose and Emmett would be traveling with us to Peter and Charlotte's. I didn't trust fully that Edward was gone. We still hadn't heard anymore from him but Alice also still hadn't seen anything. He wasn't back with Carlisle. The Denali Coven haven't seen him either. Neither have any of their other friends. Garrett, Alistair, Amun, none of them.

Jasper told me a bit about some of the friends Carlisle and the others had made in their years on this earth. Garrett was a soldier, like Jasper, Alistair was brilliant but a recluse, Amun was rather secretive and hated the Volturi. I figure that I'll eventually meet them all. I think about what all has happened these past months, so much has gone on and it's finally almost over. Once I'm a vampire surely Edward will see I am not his mate. One thing that stands out in my mind at this moment is Jasper setting up a bank account for me, unlimited of course as he's richer than Edward. I've put it to good use too. I purchased a ranch in Montana.

When I looked online I found the following ad:

_**"The Cooney Creek Ranch is a year round accessible, spectacular mountain property with a beautiful log home is situated at the edge of the Bob Marshall Wilderness on 111 acres. Offering panoramic views of the Mission Mountains and Swan Mountains, the newly updated 7,000 SF home, has 6 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms in addition to a family room, large open kitchen, screened porch, office, large storage area and laundry. The home is cozy for a couple but can easily accommodate a large family or group. In addition to the primary home, the property has a log cabin with a porch that overlooks a 2 acre lake (and dock), teaming with mountain trout. This cabin has 1 traditional bedroom, 1 loft bedroom, full bath and kitchenette and living area) . A smaller one room cabin is located near the mountain stream, Cooney Creek, that runs through the property. A 6 stall horse barn and private small airplane runway (grass) are also on the property. Several additional structures are on the property and include a pole barn, large workshop and garage (adjacent to runway). A second home, 2,448 SF (3 bedrooms, 2 baths, attached 2 car garage ), is located a mile away from primary home near the entrance to property. The home is an ideal guest house or four season care takers residence and offers spectacular mountain views. The entire property including home/s, cabins, fields and fencing have been meticulously maintained by the current owner, family , who has owned the property for 21 years. The ranch is located 90 miles from Missoula and Kalispell Airports; additionally, there is an airport in Condon for private plane access. Condon has several very good restaurants and bars plus 2 local markets for groceries and supplies. Big Fork and Seeley Lake (both 45 miles away) are two popular destinations that offer resort amenities such as golf, theatre and shopping and fine dining."**_

The place was perfect. Prime land for horses and for hunting. Private and isolated. Everything we would be looking for. Especially for someone like me, a newborn. I would be far away from humans and temptation. Plus there was enough room for anyone wishing to visit or even to live with us if they so wished. I loved it and I knew he would too. I just needed to figure out a way to present it to him. I knew it would come to me eventually. We had at least five months with Peter and Charlotte so I had plenty of time to tell him about it.

I couldn't help the smile that soon graced my face as he swept me across the dance floor. Everything was falling into place and I couldn't be happier.

"What's put that beautiful smile on your face darlin'?"

"Just the thoughts of everything coming together. I can't wait to be with you for eternity cowboy. The day is almost here."

"It sure is. No reservations?"

"Nope. I love you Jasper and I can't wait to be with you forever."

"I love you too Bella. Forever can't get here soon enough for me. What do you say we get out of here? The bride and groom snuck off an hour ago and I'm sure you won't be missed."

"Sounds good to me, let me just go let Leah know."

I walk away from him towards Leah who's also on the dance floor with Alex. I let her know we're leaving and after a wink and a "don't do anything I wouldn't do" I turn around and head back to my man. We walk into the forest and he puts me on his back and we race back to his house. As we get there I feel him stiffen.

"Is something wrong?"

"We have visitors darlin'. I just wasn't expecting them. Come on, they won't hurt you."

I take his hand and we head inside. As we reach the living room a lamp is switched on and a voice says, "It's about fuckin' time Major. Took you long enough and you weren't answering your phone either. What the fuck were you doing?"

"Bella this brash character who has no manners and needs to learn how to greet people properly is my Captain, Peter. The lovey silent woman next to him is his mate Charlotte.

I look at the two I know are Jasper's best friends, his family. Peter is tall, maybe a few inches shorter than Jasper. He is well muscled and looks about nineteen with silvery blond hair and bright red eyes indicative of his diet. Charlotte is short, as short as Alice and looks about eighteen. She also had pale blond hair. You can see the intelligence in her bright red eyes. She's so small and delicate you could easily see why her death had been ordered by Maria. As I'm thinking this though, Jasper leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Dont be fooled by her appearance darlin'. Charlotte can rip a vampire the size of Emmett to pieces in seconds. She may not have been a good addition to an army, but by herself, protecting herself or her mate, she lethal."

Just then Charlotte grins at me, a grin that isn't all that sweet, and I can see that Jasper is right, beneath her delicate looks is a fierceness that I certainly would want to underestimate. Good thing she's on our side.

* * *

**Japser**

I may as well get Bella used to Peter's brusque nature now, since she'll be dealing with it for five months soon.

"It's nice to meet you finally little lady. I see Major there has finally found someone who suits him. Alice had cut his balls off, pissed me off the way she changed him."

I shake my head knowing this is one of his typical complaints. What he doesn't know, but is fixing to find out if the anger pouring off Bella is any indication, is how loyal Bella is once you become her friend. He may have just made an enemy. I hope not though as I'll need them getting along once she's a newborn.

"We'll Peter I'd say it's nice to meet you but you just insulted my best friend. Which is rude! She didn't '_cut off his balls_' as you say, believe me they're thoroughly intact. And for your information, anything he changed he did so because he wanted to do so, not because Alice made him. The only thing she could make him do was dress differently. So don't insult Alice again!"

Peter throws his hands up in the air in a placating manor, immediately contrite, while I start laughing as does Charlotte.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, it's a rare treat when someone puts my husband in his place." Charlotte exclaims as she walks up to shake Bella's hand while Peter looks at her affronted.

"Oh I see, I get set down and instead of defending me you agree with her. Some wife you are!"

"Oh please Peter, that affronted act may work on others but the Major and I know you aren't really upset. In fact I guarantee she just won your total approval."

"Alright Charlotte my love, you win. You're right. Bella I like you, you have real fire and I can certainly see why you're perfect for the Major."

"Well I'm glad you approve of me Peter, just remember I don't take insults to me or mine lightly."

"Duly noted ma'am." I decide it's necessary to turn the discussion elsewhere.

"Why are you here Peter?"

"Well Major, you know that pesky little gift I have? Well I've been tingling for a few days now, figured I better follow it and it led us here."

"Huh, maybe the trouble you felt was the pack one of the old village elders had been living with and brought down here to try and get revenge on us." I proceed to tell him all that transpired from the council bonfire when Bella and I got together, to tonight. He listens intently.

"Yeah that could explain it. It's still there but not as badly as before. Maybe we'll go ahead and stay around though, travel with you back to our place just in case. Another set of eyes and ears never hurt anything."

"Well as long as you don't upset Bella again and understand that Rose and Emmett are going to meet us in Boise to travel with us too, I don't see a problem with it. What about you darlin'?"

"I don't see one either. Just let Sam know they're here."

"Of course. Come on, let's get you to bed."

She's been trying to hold in yawns since we sat down to talk to Peter and Charlotte. I can't help but be a little disappointed, but I can make love to her tomorrow. She will be with me all day any way. I lead her upstairs, get her ready for bed and climb in beside her, holding her in my arms as she falls asleep, breathing in her delicious scent. Soon she'll be all mine, and I will never let her go again.

* * *

**Old Quil**

If they think it'll be that easy they're mistaken. I don't take insults lightly and kicking me out because of that monster and human just made me angry. I'm pained that my grandson could be hurt in all this, but it's a necessary evil to rid our tribe of bad influences and traitors.

I hate the idea of calling them but as they say, **_'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'_**. It's now the only choice I have. Calling the vampire rulers and telling them about the laws that have been broken may be the only way I can get rid of that Major Whitlock and all the Cullens once and for all. Plus since Jacob was the one that told Bella about vampires I hope they'll remove him as well for breaking their laws, although I doubt it since he's not vampire. No, I'll have to possibly figure something else out to hurt them. Perhaps I'll tell them about the non-tribe imprints they have. It'll hurt Leah too but she's turned traitor by agreeing with Billy and her father.

The whole pack needs to be ended. Then I can come back and start anew. Any young ones that phase afterwards can be taught the right way to feel about vampires. That they all must die. I never agreed with Ephraim's approach of let them alone as long as they don't feed on humans, hr clearly learned nothing from our history. They are all bad, the only good vampire is a dead one. If I must work with my enemy to make this happen, then so be it. I take out my cell phone and ask for the number to the Volturi's front organization. I'm patched through and ask to talk to Aro Volturi. They ask my name and I tell them, as well as tell them I have information for Aro about the Cullens and laws being broken. It's only a minute later when the phone is picked up again.

"This is Aro Volturi, are you Quil Ateara?"

"Yes I am Aro."

"I understand you have information about laws being broken by the Cullens as well as members of your tribe? You know I may not be able to do anything about your tribe members correct?"

"Yes, I'm aware. I have information about both breaking your most sacred law, not telling humans about your world."

"Alright, Quil. I'm listening. Tell me more."

* * *

_a/n: sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. My muse was arguing with me about this story. I want to work on it and she's telling me we're tired and need sleep. Lol. Hopefully the edits made it better. Next chapter will be something a little different. I hope you will enjoy it. Also, a reader made mention about the marriage certificate Jasper got Jenks to secure, I wanted to say just in case someone else wondered about it, that yes I know each state had their own and that he would have to get one for the state they will be married in, I have a plan for this but it'll be we'll after the coming confrontation. I promise though that all will be revealed._


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: ok so this chapter will be a lot longer than the others. Everything comes in this one and I tried to make it all as plausible as possible, keep in mind that this is fanfiction- emphasis on fiction. We're finally here. Also there's been some changes in a few things. One is the way they'll do this accident thing, the other is who will be involved, and the last is the college. I originally stated that it would be U-Dub but the University of Washington doesn't have a campus in Vancouver or Portland. However Washington State University or WSU does. If you're familiar with Fifty Shade of Grey you'll know this campus as the one Kate, Ana and Jose attend in the books. So that's where we're going. Now interestingly enough this campus only started accepting Freshman ( which Bella would be) in Fall 2006. Perfect right? Lol._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Aro**

After speaking with the Quileutr I had two choices. Let things go and see where they went, or take action and possibly make a powerful enemy. I'm not foolish enough to think that Major Whitlock isn't dangerous. And it's obvious there's something strange going on considering we were under the impression Alice Cullen was his mate. No, I think I'll keep this to myself for now. Perhaps I can send Alec on a fact finding mission. After all, Major Whitlock wouldn't be stupid enough to keep his mate a fragile human for too long.

* * *

**Two nights before her accident**

**Jasper**

I could feel her emotions. They were strong and all over the place. She's content, afraid, sad, and happy all in one and I wish I could do something to get her mind off what was coming. Just then the perfect idea came to me. When in doubt, sex works.

I walk over to her and pick her up. Never saying a word I carry her up the stairs and, after walking into my room, lay her on the bed.

"Jasper? What are you doing?"

"Distracting you."

"Oh."

Her voice is small and I can tell she's still thinking about tomorrow and her goodbye day with Charlie. She had been reluctant at first. Saying she didn't wish to have a full day with Charlie because she was afraid she'd break down and he'd ask what was wrong and of course she couldn't explain to him.

I convinced her otherwise. She _needed_ to say goodbye. She couldn't just leave and never return. So she finally agreed. She decided that she'd talk Charlie into going fishing and then they'd just sit and watch some tv together while she made him dinner one last time.

Luckily he was off so it all worked in her favor. If Charlie wondered why she'd suddenly taken an interest in what he enjoyed he didn't let on when she suggested the day to him. Their gear was all packed and she was determined to make the best of the day. She had already had a long phone conversation with Renee and even talked to Phil to let him know she loved him and was glad her mom had found him.

Bringing myself back to the present I focus on Bella. Slowly undressing her, teasing and tormenting as I went, working her into a frenzy, before quickly divesting myself of my own clothing. I lay down next to her and run a hand down her beautiful body. She's going to be a beautiful vampire. She may even give Rose a run for her money and she'll certainly make the Denali sisters look pale in comparison.

I cup a heavy, desire swollen breast and watch her as I suckle her nipple, her eyes struggling to stay open, the way she bites that plump bottom lip, the way her mouth forms that little "o" of wonder. I revel in the fact that I can make her feel this way. Gently nipping at the now hard bud I move to the other and administer the same treatment, gently suckling her until the flesh is ridged and standing at a lovely little peak before nipping it just as gently and moving down her body.

I pause at her navel, dipping my tongue inside and chuckle as she wriggles from the tickling sensation. Moving on from my teasing I move down to that place between her thighs. Lightly covered in crisp brown curls that she always keeps well groomed, I take in the beautiful sight of the moisture that has gathered there. Her folds wet and welcoming and I want to taste that sweet nectar calling to me.

Dipping my head down I glance up at her to see she's now up on her elbows and looking back at me. Her eyes glazed over with lust, her whole body flushed. She bites that bottom lip with anticipation of what I'm going to do next. My ma taught me to never disappoint a lady or keep her waiting, so without further ado I part her slick folds and run my tongue from her entrance to her clit and back again. I watch as her head falls back and she collapses back to the bed, the pleasure too much to stay on her elbows.

I taste the sweetness of her arousal, a delicate strawberry flavored treasure and rejoice in the sounds of her moans, the feel of her fingers inching into my hair to pull my mouth tighter to her. I move from her entrance to her clit and flick the little bundle of nerves, drawing a loud gasp from her and causing her fingers to tighten. I lave, nip and suckle until I feel her legs tighten around my head and begin to quake. Her moans become louder and her fingers tighten until she's tugging my hair, bringing a little pain into our pleasure.

Adding a finger to my ministrations, I feel her walls begin to clench around it. Another and I pump them both in and out while continuing my teasing of her clit. I look up at her just in time to watch her detonate into the climax I pushed her to. Her head is thrown back on a silent scream, that delicate neck arched beautifully along with her back as it lifts from the bed. Her body is a lovely shade of pink and her juices are flowing from her, down my fingers and wrist to the bed, I take my eyes from her only long enough to lap up that liquid gold as she rides out her high.

Once my fingers, hand and wrist are clean I move back up her body. Kneeling between her legs I grip my now throbbing cock and ease it between her folds, pushing into her tight passage slowly. Coming down on my elbows I thrust in and out of her slowly, grinding my pelvis against her clit with every pass. She wraps her legs around me, drawing me deeper pulling a moan from me. In my complacency I don't realize what she's up to until it's too late. She would never have been able to flip me to my back otherwise.

Never breaking our connection she flips me and sits up, riding me fast and hard. Her head thrown back, her pert breasts thrust forward with the arch of her spine, bouncing as she moves. She's exquisite. A goddess and I revel in her beauty as she rides me. I move my hands to cup that perfect ass, guiding her as she rises and falls again and again. I can feel our climaxes building, her walls clenching around my dick and my balls beginning to tighten as the tingle begins in my toes and travels up to my groin. Grabbing her hips and holding her still just above me I flex my hips, hammering into her over and over. Her cry of ecstasy all I need to push me over the edge and I cum hard, pumping all I have into her as she clenches around me.

Collapsing on top of me, her breathing harsh and loud in my ear, she languishes there unable to move as she tries to catch her breath. I wrap my arms around her and just hang on. These are the moments I rejoice in. The times that we connect not just on a physical level but an emotional one as well. I pour all the love I feel for her through my gift and take her emotions. Being an empath clearly has it's advantages. Bella could never hide what she feels from me. Eventually she might be able to thanks to her shield but for the moment, as a human, she can't. I hope she never would.

She's finally able to move, as she lifts her head and looks at me. I can see the love shining in her eyes, but also the sadness. This coupling has only succeeded in taking her mind off the impending changes in her life for a moment. I can feel and see she's thinking about them again.

"I've said it before darlin' and I'll say it again. If you want to wait a little longer, I will be ok with that. We don't have to change you now."

"No Jasper. It hurts, thinking about leaving my family behind, about what I'll put them through with this fake accident, but it hurts much more, the idea of not being with you for eternity soon. I can't hold back any longer. I love you and want to start our new life together. Soon. I'll be ok, I promise."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Now how about we try taking my mind off this again?"

And take her mind off it I did. Three more times to be exact, until she fell into a thoroughly sated, exhausted sleep. Saturday, August Fifth- just as Alice saw- was the day we chose for the trip to Vancouver and the WSU campus there. Jake and Peter would follow her down and back in Peter's car, while Leah and Charlotte would ride with her in her truck. They'd all meet her about two miles outside of town. This made me anxious though because she could easily be hurt with the way the roads would be. I trust Charlotte, of course I do, but I need to protect my mate and putting her life in the hands of others is hard.

We hadn't heard from Edward again but I wasn't chancing anything when she would be that close to Seattle. If we still hadn't heard from him by the time we left Forks for good then I would relax some, but until then, while I still had the packs help I'd take advantage of it. I watched Bella through the night as she slept peacefully. A smile graces her lips throughout the night and I wish I could see what she's dreaming about. Whatever it is is making her extremely happy. I hope it's about us and our life together.

Come the dawn the anticipation becomes great and hard to ignore. In a little over twenty- four hours she would be mine alone. Today she would spend time with Charlie, the last day she'd ever see him and he her before she walked out the door and never returned.

* * *

**Bella**

When I woke up I knew that I had to face the music. Today would be my last day to spend with Charlie. I had been spending a lot of days with him lately in anticipation of tomorrow, but today was going to be the hardest. Except for the final goodbye tomorrow of course.

I woke up alone and I'm just laying here in the bed, thinking about things. I'm so lost in thought that I don't hear Jasper come in. He's carrying a tray with some oj and a red rose, I'll be eating breakfast with Charlie at the diner on our way to his favorite fishing spot.

"Here darlin' let's get you up and into the shower. You need to get over to Sue's before Charlie."

Charlie thought I spent the night with Leah. He was just going to pick me up from there before we head down to the marina in La Push and take Harry's boat to the spot he and Harry have fished all these years. It'll be just him and I this time. The first time I've gone fishing with him since I was about ten.

"Alright cowboy. Let's get a shower and maybe you can distract me one more time."

"Sounds good to me."

An hour later and I'm looking at a sad group of people. I won't be saying goodbye to the pack and them for another couple of weeks, until the search for my body is over, but they know what today means just as much as I do.

A knock comes on the door and Sue goes to open it for Charlie.

"Hey kiddo, you ready?"

His happiness seems odd in this otherwise somber house.

"Yeah Dad, just let me get my bag."

After grabbing my duffel bag, it would look weird if I hadn't had a change of clothes with me- which I put on at Jasper's- we head out after swift goodbyes to Leah, Sue and Seth.

"So Bells, you ready for today? You sure you want to go fishing?"

"Yeah Dad. I want to go."

Luckily my fishing license is all sorted thanks to Dad. Since he's Police Chief he just issued me one. We stop at the dinner and I can't help but make a comment about the steak and eggs he gets. It helps me feel like today is just a normal day.

"You should cut back on the steak."

"Hey kid, I'm as healthy as a horse."

"Alright Dad, if you say so."

"Oh I say."

Our back and forth has put a smile on my face and I dig into my pancakes with gusto, ready to get out on the ocean. Dad and Harry usually take Harry's fishing boat out to the waters around James Island. It's a great place to catch Rockfish, Lingcod and Pacific Halibut. They also liked fishing close to the mouth of the Quillayute River and fishing for Coho and Chinook Salmon. As it's my first time in a while Dad goes over safety tips and rules and regulations as we drive to the marina.

We pull up and park and head to Harry's fishing boat. It's not a large boat by any means, just big enough to withstand any potential rough seas and bad weather. After checking all the things necessary for a good trip- he tried to explain it all to me and it went over my head and all I did was nod when I thought appropriate- we put on our life jackets, push off and head out of the marina.

Today is a really nice day. The sun is shining and the waters are calm. We've got a cooler Dad packed of sodas, waters, sandwiches and snacks; and another cooler ready for any fish we catch. Our poles are already baited and ready to be cast and conversation is flowing. He asks me about college and I ask him about Sue. Hearing the way he talks about her I know he'll eventually ask her to marry him.

In one way it makes me sad because I won't get to be there with him, but I'm happy knowing he'll be well taken care of by her and that he'll be happy and have a shoulder to lean on. She'll keep him well fed and the house clean while being a sounding board for him. They are perfect for each other and I have a feeling that if Harry hadn't gotten there first, Dad might have made a move on Sue a long time ago.

Of course I'm glad it worked the way it did because I might not be here. The same with Seth and Leah. I also love my mom. She may be a little ditzy and act more like my friend than my mom, but I wouldn't trade her for anything. I'm pulled from my thoughts when the boat stops and Charlie turns off the engine.

"Drop that anchor would you Bells."

I head over to the anchor, pick it up and drop it. We bob slightly with the current but otherwise the boat is nice and still.

"Ok Bells, do you remember how to cast or do I need to show you?"

"How about you cast your line and I watch?"

"Sure."

He grabs his fishing pole and makes a perfect cast. After setting the line he sits the pole in one of the holders on the aside of the boat and I go to cast my line. After three tries I make a good cast and set my line and set my pole in another holder. This is the part I hated about fishing as a kid, the waiting. However, at this moment I relish it. Just sitting in silence with the man that's always been there for me, no matter what, listening to the waves and the sea birds soaring over head.

James Island isn't that far from shore, but we've come around to the backside of it. The open ocean side and we have a clear view of the sky as it turns blue with the rising of the sun and the fog, that was on the water when we started out, starts clearing even more. It's not long before my first bite and Charlie watches and gives me advice as I reel in a decent sized Halibut. Of course he brought his camera and has to take a picture.

If only he knew that that would be one of the last pictures he'll ever take of me. I shake off the sudden sadness I feel and watch as he shows me how to remove the fish from my hook, put it in the cooler and re-bait my hook. Thankfully I'm not one of those girly girls afraid of getting dirty so we have a most enjoyable day. We fish for several hours and by the time we head back to the marina it's around four and that includes stopping at the mouth of the river to try and catch some salmon.

Between the two of us there's enough fish to last him a few months. We drive back home and I help him get everything out of my truck and put away. We clean and prep the fish together. Laughing and talking about my growing up.

"I can't believe I have a kid going to college soon. Are you sure you want to head to the campus tomorrow? It's supposed to let loose really bad later and rain all day tomorrow. The roads will be slick and tough to drive."

"It's the only time I'll have before the semester starts. Remember I picked up those extra shifts at Newton's for some pocket money until I can find a job down there. They start Monday so this weekend will be the only time I can go. It's supposed to be worse Sunday, so tomorrow is actually the best day out of the two."

"Alright Bells, just be careful ok."

"I will be Dad. I know all the rules and will abide by them. I will be careful I promise."

Before he can answer the sky turns dark and the kitchen lights up with a flash of lightening followed by a loud clap of thunder. Looks like Alice was right. The storm is here. Next thing we know the sound of the rain is hitting the roof and we look outside and it is coming down like a flood. I can see the apprehension in his eyes, but he knows I'm right and that I won't change my mind.

Of course he has no clue as to the real reason why. Or that I won't actually be the one driving. We head to the living room and he puts on the Mariners game. It's an away game so it was thankfully not canceled. We sit in silence and watch the game before I get up and go make dinner with some of the fish we caught today and some of the fish fry Harry made for him last time. It was just before his death and Dad wanted to save it. He decided today would be a good day to use it.

* * *

**the next morning**

**Jasper**

Today is the day. The first day of the rest of her life with me. I can feel her apprehension from my place in one of the trees at the back of her house. I spent the night with her last night, just holding her. Then I left this morning to meet the others at the house and tell them I was changing the plans for the trip. My need to protect my mate over came all my trust for Peter and the others and there was nothing going to stop me from being with her the whole day, not today. I'll now be driving Emmett's jeep with her, Jake and Leah, while Peter and Charlotte drive her truck.

The cargo that will be inside the jeep is too precious for me to entrust it to someone else and it's really coming down. I know Charlotte has great reflexes as a vampire but all my years training newborns has made mine better so I'm the more logical choice. Besides, it didn't really make sense for me to meet her that far out from Forks. This way I can help her with her emotions if I have to as well.

I head back to the house again to get out of my wet clothes and go back over everything with the others before we head back out in Emmett's jeep. He hated leaving it behind but there wasn't really a need for it in Boston. I'm just thankful we have it because it has better traction for days like today and will work wonderfully.

Plus I'm no longer taking it over the bridge, Peter volunteered for that because he loves dangerous stuff. I'm good with it because it means I won't have to be parted from Bella again except for while she's on campus. I can't be seen with her, just in case Charlie checks- although I doubt he will as he really will have no reason to suspect foul play or anything- so I'll have to follow her. No one will know me there, we took extra precautions to make sure anyone we may know from Forks wouldn't be at the campus that day- apparently no one in her group of friends will be attending the school, and according to Angela, who was on yearbook staff, no one else planned to go there to see the campus that late in the summer.

We head to the spot she was told to meet the others and all we can do is wait. She's supposed to leave a few minutes before eight. We figured with it being about four hours there and back again, and to make it more realistic, we wouldn't be traveling at vampire speed but the way Bella would if she were being over cautious and driving the speed limit or below it and taking her time and that it would instead take us around five hours there, then two on campus and then the five back. This would put us back in Forks around eight so Charlie would expect her back eight thirty at the latest and that gives us half an hour to set the scene.

With it being so dangerous there won't be many on the roads today which works to our advantage. When the time gets closer I send her a text. I of course leave out the new plan, no need to tell her until she gets here, I need her to concentrate on driving for now. Even within two miles something could happen on a day like this. She texts me back and I know she's on her way.

* * *

**Bella**

Well this was it. Today I would have my '_accident_' and nothing would be the same. Peter and Charlotte offered to be with the others when it was time for me to get out of the truck and let Jasper do his thing. We debated on numerous scenarios until we found one that worked best.

With the heavy rains that have been happening for the last sixteen hours, the bridge over the stretch of the Hoh River we planned on using would probably be a raging mass of water. Swift and deadly. Just perfect to '_wash_' me away. Charlie of course still didn't like the idea of me driving in this but when I reminded him I had no other day I could do it, he relented.

Of course there was the safety run down expected from the Chief but it's nothing I haven't heard before. Go the speed limit or five miles below, fasten my seatbelt, no radio, don't fiddle with anything- keep my hands at ten and two on the wheel- my friends could wait so no cell phone, keep my eyes peeled for animals and of course, pull over if the rain gets too heavy for my wipers to keep up.

I agreed with everything, gave him a tight hug and told him I loved him. Shortly after eight I walked out the door knowing I would never enter it again. Jasper would be waiting in Amanda Park and about two miles outside of Forks the other four would be waiting. Charlotte would be driving my truck, while Peter would be following us in their car- Jake with him and Leah with Charlotte and I.

We decided it would be best if a vampire was behind the wheel since they could see better and had better reflexes. This would ensure I would actually make it to Vancouver unscathed and back to the place we would stop to get ready to set up the accident. I was nervous to say the least. I couldn't help it. This could all go very wrong, after all. As I get into my truck I get a text.

_*Remember darlin' that today is the start of forever. I love you and will see you soon. The others are already in position and will make themselves scarce before you pull onto campus, remember to pull over to let Charlotte and Leah out. I love you, so very much. Everything will be ok.*_

_*I love you too cowboy, and I'm ready. See you soon.*_

His text makes me feel a little better and soon I'm on my way to the others. imagine my surprise when I see Emmett's jeep instead and that Jasper is behind the wheel. I pull over and get out-opening my umbrella- while he, Peter and Charlotte do the same. The latter two tell me hi and Peter grabs my keys as they head to my truck. Jasper comes over to me.

"There's been a change of plans darlin'. You'll be riding with me until about a mile away from campus when we'll pull over somewhere and switch vehicles. While the other four wait with the jeep I'll be following you to and around the campus. Ok?"

I'm too shocked to do anything more than nod.

"Good. Come on. Let's get out of this rain." He grabs my hand and leads me to the jeep and I climb into the passenger seat- closing my umbrella and laying it on the floor between my feet. Leah and Jake are in the back.

"You alright Bells?"

"Yeah Leah, just surprised. I didn't know about this change in plans. Is there anything else that's been changed?"

"Just one more thing darlin', Peter will be crashing your truck instead of me." Now this bit of news actually makes me feel better and as we drive I begin to relax. The presence of my man and friends enough to take my mind off things.

Leah and I talk about general things, like how she feels about Charlie and her mom and what we think will come for them in the future. Jake talks about how he and Shannon will move in together after they graduate, come September it'll be their senior year, and he'll take over being alpha after that. They want to get married not long after. Her parents love Jake, I just hope they'll be ok with them marrying so young.

Before I know it we're in Vancouver and pulling over into a parking lot.

"Alright Bella, Jasper, meet us right back here when you're done. Ok?"

"Ok Charlotte," we say in unison, making me giggle and I climb in my truck. I watch as Jasper walks to the street and starts towards the campus, his umbrella up and he's moving a little faster than most humans, but not enough to be noticeable. There aren't many people out in this weather after all.

I take a deep breath before pulling off into the light traffic. This is real, it's really happening. I'm really doing this. If it wasn't for the fact that I love Jasper so much I might be panicking a little right now. As it is I just want it done with, so I spend about two hours just kind of walking around campus and signing up for clubs and grabbing the books I would have needed for my classes. Looks like I used some of the money Charlie and Renee gave me after all. I can see Jasper if I look for him, he's blending in with the few people who came today to do the same as I am.

Once im done I head back towards my truck and the parking lot from before. Jasper must have ran back at vampire speed because he's already there when I pull in. We retain our previous positions and head back out of Vancouver. The sun is setting and it's getting a little darker by the time we get about a mile away from the bridge. The rain has slowed by now, but the road is still very slick and we can all hear the river raging.

"Alright darlin' this is it. There's no going back after this. Are you still sure?"

"Yes Jasper. I'm sure."

"Alright, your change of clothes is in the back of the jeep. Change out of what you're wearing now and hand it to Charlotte. She'll be the one setting the trail downstream."

I hop into the back of the jeep and change. Once I'm done I give Charlotte my clothes. Now for the part I know he won't like.

"Charlotte, Peter, I'm about to do something that may make you uncomfortable I'm sorry but it's necessary, I'm sure."

Then I cut my finger and start wiping the clothes with my blood. Once done I head to my truck and place blood in strategic places all around to make it look like I was in there and got hurt.

"Bella, you didn't need to do that."

"Yes Jasper she did. It has to look real and as much as I know you don't like the idea of her being hurt, we would have suggested it if she hadn't beaten us to the punch."

Peter's words bring a growl from Jasper, but nothing else because he knows we're right.

"I don't like it, but what's done is done. Let's get this show on the road."

Peter takes my keys and starts driving off, Charlotte takes off after him to make sure things go according to plan while the rest of us get back into the jeep and head further up the road to pull off further into the brush so the jeep will be unseen, just in case. We get out to walk back towards the bridge when we all hear the screeching of tires and a crash. Jasper picks me up and the other two phase and we run back towards the bridge.

The truck is in the river, on the western facing side of the bridge, and the windshield has been broken out to look like it shattered on impact. Peter is climbing out through it after having broken the seat belt to make it look like it broke when the truck hit the water. If I had really been in an accident I'd probably really be dead by now. The front end is completely crumpled, giving evidence to just how hard the truck had hit, and it's tipped over onto it's top and the water of the river almost completely submerged it.

Just as Peter climbs out, holding his left arm which has a big scar where it's healing from apparently coming off partially, the truck cab submerges completely. I'm not surprised at this since the water is raging from the storms overnight and the rain today. Even if the stage wasn't set for me to have been '_carried down river never to be seen again_', I still probably would have died if I had really been in there. More than likely I would have been knocked unconscious by the impact and drowned. Thank goodness an almost indestructible vampire was in there instead.

"How about we all head back to the jeep to wait for Charlotte?"

"Yeah Major I think that's best. My arm hurts like a bitch!"

"Ah Peter you'll be fine in a few minutes. At least it didn't break off completely right?"

"Whatever Major. It still fuckin' hurts."

We head back to the jeep to wait for Charlotte, but instead of her coming back we get a text telling us she headed back to Forks, which isn't that far away, for her and Peter's car. She made a split decision to become the crash witness. Better someone have "_seen_" it than anything else. We need it to be found soon and since we barely saw a car on the way back there's no telling how long we'd have to wait otherwise.

About fifteen minutes later we hear the sirens. We're far enough away that we should be outside of any barricade that they set up, so we wait until all the vehicle traffic has passed, Jake having kept an eye out in wolf form, before we head back to the Cullen house which will be my new home until we leave in a couple of weeks. We have to wait for the search to be over and me to be officially declared dead. So we can ensure there won't be any complications.

As we get out of the jeep Jasper pulls me to the side and waits for the others to walk into the house from the garage. Once we're alone that's when he hits me with it.

"Darlin', I just thought you should know that Jake saw Charlie. They called him when Charlotte gave them a description of your truck. He looked ok, but I could feel how scared he was even at the jeep. I'm sorry darlin'. There's no going back now."

"I know Jasper, believe me, I know."

And with those words, I burst into tears and he takes me gently into his arms and carries me inside.

* * *

_A/N- I hope that this was up to everyone's expectations. A big thanks to those of you who PMed me and said your like to see her have a day with Charlie. That scene is for you. Next chapter will be the aftermath of the accident and their trip to Peter and Charlotte's. Please review, it's the main thing that lets me know what you really think z welcome to all the new readers. :)_


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: alright my lovelies. Sorry I'm updating late. I was going to update early but then I got sick and couldn't. My daughter's birthday party was Saturday so no time then and then for a birthday surprise we took her to an aquarium out of state so no time yesterday either. So here I am at almost ten am on Monday morning. I hope you can understand. :)_

_and now for the aftermath. Warning, tears may be shed. Also, I may have made up some of that stuff about Abe Lincoln, I really don't know. Lol. And the places they visit are actual sights along the route they take so if you ever take the same road trip give them and the many others a visit. :) and I'm warning you now, I left you with a cliffhanger. Sorry. ;)_

_also credit to Fakin'it for more of the ideas for this chapter. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- Six**

**Charlie**

When I got the call I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be my Bella. Realistically I knew there was no way there was another old red truck that would be traveling to Forks around the time my little girl should have been getting home, but I couldn't bring myself to think of it being her.

She was _just_ standing here this morning telling me she loved me and that she would do all she could to stay safe and now I'm being told by one of my own deputies that she may be at the bottom of a bridge.

That stretch of the river has to be a massive raging wash of water and debri from the storm last night. It's unlikely anyone would survive crashing into the river. I can't think of it though. I need to get moving.

By the time emergency crews and I get there the truck is pretty much submerged and on it's roof. She had to have hit the side of the bridge with some force and speed if the smashed front end, and the fact it flipped up over the barrier into the river, is any indication. The fire department are trying to get down into the river to see if she might still be in the truck, but even if she was she would have drowned by now.

I can only hope that maybe she managed to get out through a window or something before the cab was submerged completely and is downstream somewhere and trying to make her way back to the road. If not... _No_! _Don't think about that yet_! I need to be absolutely sure before I can consider even the possibility of her being gone. Not my Bella, not my daughter. I walk over to Steven who's the deputy I have on duty tonight and ask him what happened.

"Well Chief according to the eye witness, a Charlotte Whitlock, she came upon the scene just after the truck went over. She didn't see the actual crash. She said the only thing she can guess is it must have hydroplaned and was over corrected and when, the driver, saw where they were headed they braked real hard. All she heard was a screeching of tires and the crash.

"She pulled up and got out but by the time she got here the truck was in the water and quickly submerged. She said she didn't see a body come out but that it could have easily been dragged under the water and just didn't surface before being carried downstream."

I nod my head and go to check the scene. Sure enough there's clear indications of what this Charlotte Whitlock has stated. I stare at the skid marks heading for the bridge as I try to compose myself. I need to treat this like any other scene.

"Steven. Call in the Coast Guard just in case any," I have to swallow hard to get the rest out, "body floats far enough down to get to the ocean. Then call in the search dogs from Port Angeles. We'll need them in the morning. Call in reinforcements and lets split on either side of the river to see if we can find her, and call in someone to get the truck out of the river. Call me if it's empty."

"Sure thing Chief."

Three and a half hours later and I have no choice but to call off the search. It's nearing midnight and several people have had to head back due to injury. Almost every one of her male classmates showed up to help, as did several of the female ones. All six of my deputies and Deb, my dispatcher, came as did a number of the other townsfolk and most of the Quileute kids she hung out with, including Jake and Leah.

We searched and searched but it was just too dark to find anything. We'll have to start again at first light. By then the dogs should be here. The Coast Guard said the likely hood of a body making it to the ocean was unlikely, so they said to give them a call if we didn't find anything and they'd start their own search.

By the time I get back to the house I'm exhausted, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Sue's there when I pull in and she has a coffee and something to eat waiting for me. She tells me to head upstairs and get some sleep and she'll sleep on the couch.

I get a little bit of sleep before my nightmares wake me and I head to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for today's search.

* * *

**Renee**

When Charlie called me that morning I thought he was lying. That it was some kind of sick joke. How could my baby be gone? I know I wasn't the best mother in the world, but I loved Bella. She was my world. It hurt when she said she wanted to go to Forks to live with Charlie, but I understood it. It was probably a little much being around Phil and I at that time. I'll admit we were a bit over the top lovey dovey. Then when she went to Arizona after her fight with Edward I thought I would get her back, but she said she wanted to stay in Forks.

That hurt too. I understood that as well though, she was in love. Then the little prick broke her and I wanted her with me, she still wouldn't come. By then I knew she wouldn't be coming home with me, but I never imagined that she would never leave Forks all together. It's been too long. There isn't any conceivable way of her still being alive. It's hard as hell to accept, it'll be even harder to get Charlie to, but it's time to let her go. To mourn her loss. It'll probably be the hardest thing we have and will ever do, but we must if we're ever going to be able to get past it. We can't wallow in our grief. I know Bella, and she wouldn't want that for us.

* * *

**Jake**

Watching Charlie and Renee have to search for their daughter and not find her was hard. Watching them realize she was never coming back, harder. The hardest thing though is knowing she's still alive but can't let them know. Sometimes destiny sucks. I know there's no way she can allow them into the life she will lead with Jasper, but sometimes I wish she could. I mean why is it so bad for certain humans to know the truth?

I know there are those that would say something because they're just stupid, but Charlie wouldn't. I know he wouldn't. It just sucks I can't give him some comfort. The only thing I can do is be there for him during this time and let him grieve. I do give him what I hope are encouraging words, words that have a double meaning.

"I know it's not much Chief, but just remember that she's always with you. She's not totally gone, as long as you remember her. If you need anything, and I mean anything, just let us know."

"Thanks Jake. It's just so hard to imagine her gone."

* * *

**Charlie**

A week and a half. That's how long I kept the search going and nothing, nothing but a few scraps of clothing snagged on bushes and such that line the river. The dogs found those, but nothing else. No body, she wasn't in the truck. It looked like the seatbelt and windshield had broke in the crash and she was swept out which meant she was probably unconscious.

The Coast Guard joined the search after day two and they haven't found anything either. It hurts. It hurts so much because I lost her when I had just gotten her back. I shouldn't have let her go. I should have kept her at home and had her take a day off later on to go.

The last memory I got to make with my daughter was the day before she never came home, on a fishing trip she planned. It was almost as if she knew she wouldn't be coming home the next day, but that was ridiculous. No one knows when their last day will be.

After the report that no girls between the age of seventeen and nineteen have been reported as coming into any hospitals in the area, or as far away as Seattle- none have any been reported as being found by hikers or hunters or anyone else either- Renee talked to me and told me it was time to end the search, to start arranging things so we can say goodbye. I hated it, but I understood where she was coming from, but it doesn't make it any easier.

She's just _gone_, and now I have to arrange a funeral with no body and no casket. Her mother came up the day after the accident when I called her and let her know what happened. Phil took some personal time and came with her. He's been her rock and she's showed herself much stronger than when we were married. She has been with me everyday and I can't help but be massively appreciative. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been here.

Probably wallowed in my grief. As it is I've taken some time off work to arrange this memorial/funeral and to work on my grief. My little girl is gone; and she's _never _coming back. _Why did it have to be my Bella?_

* * *

**Bella**

The time has flown by and Jasper has been my strength during all of it. It was hard to watch my parents grieve from afar. Charlie kept the search going longer than we thought he would, but I understand he just didn't want to give up.

It was Renee that got him to stop. Jasper said she sat him down and told him that their daughter wouldn't want them to prolong the search and not take time to grieve her loss. It helped him realize that they needed to let me go and allow my other loved ones to grieve for me too.

The phone calls were made, the search was called off and they started planning a memorial for me. I watched from the safety of the trees as my family and friends cried and laughed and cried some more.

People told stories and little anecdotes about my brief time here. Then my mother got up and spoke about my childhood. What I was like growing up and the trips we would take. Phil spoke about how quickly I accepted him and the last thing I ever told him. Then Charlie Swan got up. I could see the tears flowing down his cheeks and the droop of his shoulders.

He spoke of how happy he was the day I called and asked to move in with him. How excited it made him. He spoke of how happy he was when I made friends and even a boyfriend. He spoke of my hopes for my future and how much he wished I would be able to be here to make them come true.

And finally he said, "I love you Bells. You've been my little angel from the moment they placed you in my arms at the hospital the day you were born, to now when you watch down on us from Heaven and I hope one day we'll see each other again. Goodbye baby girl."

Jasper had to carry me back the house after that. I knew I'd only see Charlie again from afar. Eventually everyone I loved, with the exception of the Cullens, Peter and Charlotte, and Jasper, would all die. I would out live them, and their descendants and so on and so forth.

It took me the last three days of those horrid two weeks to grieve what I had lost and Jasper was perfect for all of them. He didn't try to cheer me up, to cajole me. He simply held me while I cried and told me how much he loved me, and made love to me slowly and sweetly when I asked him to.

Soon the day to leave Forks was finally here and as we packed everything up in a U-Haul, which Peter would drive, and climbed into one of the three vehicles I looked back one last time at the house where it all started. I thought back to the day I moved to Forks and saw Edward Cullen for the first time.

I had one thing to be thankful to him for. He brought me to his family and into his world. If it hadn't been for that, who knows if I would have ever met them. I'm sure Alice would have seen it though. After all I was fated to be with Jasper. One way or another I'm sure I would have become a vampire and met my mate.

* * *

**Jasper**

It hurt to watch Bella grieve for her family and her old life. I knew she needed it though. She had to grieve so we could move forward. As we drove down I-84 towards Boise, in my Mustang with Charlotte following in their car, and Peter in the U-Haul, I would catch her from time to time playing with the winged necklace I gave her.

I think it comforted her, as did her hand in mine. She hadn't let go of it since we got in except for the times we made our pit stops. As well as some sightseeing stops. Just quick things not too far off our route like Ex Nihilo Sculpture Park, the Multnomah, Latourell and Bridal Falls. We passed by the Bridge of the Gods so I pulled off on the shoulder so she could take some pictures. And I think her personal favorite of the day was Powell's City of Books.

I told her to get whatever she wanted and she decided to indulge herself and by the time she was done she had four bags full of books. We put them in the U-Haul with everything else- we decided to bring my bed and chair as well as anything else I had at the house in Forks, as well as all we had bought her for her new life- and got back on the road. By the time we pulled into the Motel 6 just outside of Boise where Rose and Emmett were waiting to join us, she was exhausted.

Both Rose and Emmett came out to join us and naturally Emmett had to pull her into a bear hug. I think she was immensely happy to see him because she clung to him longer than necessary and cried on his shoulder a little. He took it all in his stride and when he finally put her down she just gave him a smile which he returned and told him she was happy to see her '_big brother_'.

I think Rose surprised all of us when she pulled Bella in for a hug as well. I felt for her emotions, but there was nothing more than happiness and kindness. Seems Rose has changed towards Bella. I just didn't know why. We went inside and Rose suggested Peter and Charlotte should go hunt and I should hunt up Bella a cheeseburger, which I was happy to do.

* * *

**Bella**

"Alright now they're gone I want to talk to you Bella. I'm sure I surprised you with the hug and I want to apologize for the way I used to act towards you. I'm sure you know by now what my story is. I just want to tell you that I still don't agree with your choice, mainly because mine was taken from me and I'd give anything to be able to go back and change things, except lose Emmett of course, but I also realize that not everyone feels the way I do.

"You come from a different time and not everyone in your generation wants the family life and babies. Also, I was afraid. I was afraid that you would tell someone what we are or judge us for it and I was wrong. I may not like being a vampire most of the time but since I was given a second chance I don't want to squander it and I was afraid the Volturi would find out about you. They still can but by then you'll be one of us and it won't matter anymore. So I hope you can forgive me Bella for being such a bitch and that we can start over and be friends, maybe even sisters?"

"Oh Rose. I always knew why you acted the way you did. Carlisle explained a lot of things to me a long time ago. I get it, believe me. If someone jeopardized everyone I loved I'd hate them too. I promise you that I will _never_ hurt this family. And we're already sisters. We've been so since the day Edward introduced me to the family. This outcome was always meant to be. I know you don't like being a vampire, but I believe everything happens for a reason. You were meant to become a Cullen and to meet Emmett. Had Carlisle not changed you, you two would never have had the chance to be together. So yes, I forgive you."

"Thank you Bella. And you know, you're awfully wise, for a human that is."

She smiled at me and I smile in return. We got to talking about what would come next and I told them about the ranch I bought in Montana and asked if they thought Jasper would like it. If they would all like it really since there was enough room for everyone.

Both assured me they would and they'd be honored if they could live there with us. We changed the topic to tomorrow; and just in time too as Jasper came walking through the door a few minutes later. I wondered if he had heard what we were talking about.

I hoped not as it was a surprise. After I ate, Jasper and I went into the other room they had rented and had some delightful shower sex, after which he held me until I fell asleep dreaming of what was to come.

The next day I woke to the delightful smell of coffee and a banana nut muffin mixed with Jasper's unique smell. What a delightful way to wake up! I scarfed down the muffin while the coffee cooled and he laughed at me telling me we weren't in that much of a hurry.

It was just after seven when we got back on the road, Rose's little red convertible now added to the caravan. There weren't as many sights to see on this leg of the trip until we got closer to Firestone but that was ok. We went to the Shoshone and Twin Falls. Drove off our route a ways to Salt Lake City to visit the Great Salt Lake. Then got back on the road to Firestone and through Laramie where we stopped to see the Abraham Lincoln Memorial Monument, which is nothing more than a bust of Lincoln's head on a red granite pedestal at a rest stop off the highway, but we had to make a pit stop for me anyway.

I will never forget what Jasper said.

"So Major, what do you think, a true likeness?" Peter asked with a grin. I think he was trying to get a rise out of Jasper but it wasn't working.

"Well it's hard to tell with just his head, Peter. The man was a giant, and highly intelligent. It wasn't that he was a bad president, it was that he did things the wrong way to get what he wanted. He had the right idea though. Most people in the south didn't own slaves to begin with, they had freemen and women, but those who did own slaves were hotheaded and didn't like to be told what to do.

"Maybe if he had been a little more diplomatic about it, a little less hot headed and patient himself, we wouldn't have had to fight a war in the first place. Granted for most if not all southerners the war was never about slavery. Lincoln made it about slavery when he wrote the Emancipation Proclamation to keep the British from siding with us in the war."

I hadn't thought about it that way. Lincoln was lauded as one of our greatest presidents and he was. But he was also known for his short temper and complete impatience. He didn't like to be told no either. It was his way or no way and he was willing to do whatever he felt necessary to get what he wanted.

"I was saddened when I heard he'd been killed. I think he might have done a lot of good during his presidency if he had had the chance." And with those final words Jasper herded us towards the cars and we were on our way.

Now we were headed west of Firestone into the Rocky Mountain National Park. We had some time before we had to head to the hotel, thanks to the early start and vampire driving which put us at our destination at only about nine hours instead of the eleven, despite the sightseeing, and Emmett wanted to scout out the trails and such and the possible hunting. He figured while I was changing and going through the newborn phase that this could be where we came to hunt. It was a ways from Elbert but it was probably the best place for better game.

I wanted to see the Chasm Falls and Sprague Lake, so Jasper pulled up and we went to the lake to have a picnic. We lazed about for an hour before taking the trek to the falls where we snuck off into the trees to make love. He would be away from me for most of the night hunting in preparation for tomorrow and the following days as I went through my change.

I asked him why he needed to hunt so soon after doing so and he told me because he needed to be at top strength to take my pain. Sure they didn't need to feed more than every two weeks or so but the pain I would go through would take a lot out of Jasper and so he needed to hunt before hand and as I wanted to do it as soon as we got there he couldn't wait until then.

Especially since he'd probably have to come all the way back here and even with vampire speed it would take him about thirty minutes both ways, so an hour total. Emmett and Rose would be staying in the room on one side of ours and Peter and Charlotte on the other.

As the light started to wane we packed up and headed back to the vehicles and drove off towards the cheap little out of the way motel we had chosen. After checking in I took a short nap, I planned on trying to stay awake for when Jasper got back from hunting.

I wasn't hungry when I woke so we took full advantage of the bed until about eleven when he decided it would be ok to leave. Less people to see him take off at vampire speed once he got into the trees. About twenty minutes later I got hungry. I was also getting a headache because some frat boy morons had chosen to use this hotel for an apparent party. They were in the room next to Rose and Emmett.

We had gotten three rooms, but Peter and Charlotte had spent their time with Rose and Emmett in theirs instead. I wanted to call and complain to the hotel clerk but I doubted they would do anything. Charlotte came to check on me a minute or so later and I asked if she could get me something to eat and some Advil. She and Peter went off after letting Rose and Emmett know what they were doing. They came back about fifteen minutes later and after I told them I'd be fine, went back to talk to Rose and Emmett, Peter complaining the whole way about not being able to hear himself think over the racket.

I didn't think anything about it at the time, but I should have. By the time I realized it was a trick, it was too late.

* * *

_A/N: ok so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one we'll see just what she should have known. I'm sure you've guessed what will be happening next by now. ;)_

_please leave a review. I love to know what you guys think. I'll be updating the Pinterest page today with images from both this chapter and last weeks._


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: and without further ado, the plot twist. Thanks again to Fakin'it for her idea. I hope it brings a better plot twist to the story. :)_

_Also a couple of fixes for last chapter. Bridal Falls is actually Bridal VEIL Falls I missed that in the edit and to be honest don't feel like fixing it. Plus when I researched the Shoshone and Twin Falls the place I got their itinerary made it seem the falls are two separate falls. They apparently are not. They are one big fall system, kinda like a mini Niagra Falls. One is on one side and the other on the other side. To see what I mean check my Pinterest page. Look under the board name Isabella's Odyssey._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Bella**

I must have fallen asleep while waiting for Jasper because I wake with a start. Something brought me awake, what was it; and better yet, _where am I_? As the fogginess of sleep lifts I realize I'm in a moving car. One moving at a fast rate of speed at that and that it isn't Jasper driving it. The motion of the vehicle must have been what woke me. Then I hear his voice and fear grips me, but it swiftly turns to anger.

"I'm glad you're awake Bella, my love. We're almost to the airport."

"Edward! What are you _doing_ here?" I'm sure I know why but I want to hear it from him.

"Why I'm rescuing you of course my love, now that the pack isn't helping my brother keep you from me." His smile is genuine, if not a bit frightening. "I thought you'd be happy to see me," he says as the smile begins to fade; and now I'm seething! What a delusional idiot!

"Why would you think that? I'm with my mate and I'm happy to be with him. Edward how many times do you have to be told that we aren't mates and that I don't want to be with you?"

"Oh come now darling, we both know that's not true. He must have brainwashed you. I know once I get you away from his influence you'll remember you love me."

"How did you get to me. Rose and Emmett and Peter and Charlotte were there. Why didn't I wake up either?"

"Well my darling sister and brother and those two barbarians Jasper calls friends were easy. A little money in the right hands, words in the right ears, booze and girls and a loud party made it to where they would have never heard me enter your room. I "naturally listened to their thoughts and saw that they wouldn't check on you for another twenty minutes, so by the time they checked again I was already on the road with you and half way to the airport. It's only about forty minutes away from where you were.

"They'll have let Jasper know by now that you're missing and I'm sure Alice has called him by now too but as far away as he was he'll never reach us in time. Even if he gets the others to start after us without him. Alice is still in Boston so she won't get here in time and by the time the next flight leaves Boston to Pisa, I'll already be in Volterra with you. As for why you didn't wake, in the century I've been alive I took several different college courses. I learned a thing or two. Just enough chloroform to keep you asleep until just a few moments ago. You actually woke just when I planned."

"What do you mean Volterra. Isn't that where the Volturi live. Aren't you risking a lot by taking me there? I mean I'm not your mate, so there's strike one against you, and even though Jake put me on the path it was you who told me what you all were so that's strike two. Are you willing to risk your life? Just take me back and I'm sure I can convince Jasper to let you go and not kill you."

"Oh Bella. When they see you're my mate they'll forgive me telling you the truth and not changing you right away. Even Aro can understand my reluctance to take you from a full human life, surely."

"You're delusional. We'll see who's right in the end." And with that I fall into silence and turn to watch out the windows. Anything to keep from looking at him.

As we drive I see the signs for the Denver International Airport and I become more worried. Hopefully I can make a scene and get away from him there, but then I realize I can't. My new passport and identity are back in the motel room in Jasper's bags. We didn't think we'd need it as we weren't leaving the country.

I have no way of identifying myself and if I cause a scene they're going to ask questions and then they'll realize I'm supposed to be dead and call Charlie. So now I'm stuck. I'm stuck with Edward and can't help but wonder how he plans on getting me out of the country without the proper documents.

We pull into the rental lot to return his car about 10 minutes later, just as he said when I woke. He must have planned this in a way that he could get to me without Alice seeing him do so. I'm not quite sure how though.

"I can see you're curious as to how I got away with getting this rental without alerting Alice. Well I only planned to get the rental, not the why I was getting it, so she would have seen me get the rental, but not what I was going to do with it afterwards." Well that explains that.

"Don't try to make a scene, ok. I wouldn't want to have to hurt anyone. I've rented a private jet, one Carlisle uses quite frequently actually, so it'll be easy to get you out of the country without the proper documents. Alice won't have seen anything I planned as far as you're concerned until the moment I got to the hotel because I didn't factor you into any of my decisions until then. She may have been suspicious about me breaking into a pharmacy for chloroform but I did that _just_ before I came into your room and I made the actual decision on what I needed right at that moment so all my dear little sister would have probably seen was me thinking about pharmaceuticals and as I made it seem as if I was planning to return to college for another medical degree, well the pharmaceuticals would have been explained. The plane will be leaving as soon as we board it but we have a few minutes, would you like to go inside the airport and get anything for the trip, magazines, books, whatever?"

I contemplate this for a moment, when did he call the brothers? Surely Alice had to see _that_. How did he plan this all so perfectly? I have to think of a way to get away. I'm sure if I asked to go to the bathroom he'd remember the way I gave Jasper the slip all those months ago in Arizona and would say something about there being one on the plane. He probably won't leave me alone at all, just in case. Maybe I can stall long enough for Jasper to get here. He's had to have heard from the others by now.

I nod my head and we head inside to Hudson, which sells candy and books and the like, and as I pretend to browse the books he walks over to the magazines and grabs several. As I'm looking about, trying determine if I can make a run for it, I hear a voice that I wish I hadn't. It's _Angie_, and _Eric_. I knew they would be here around the time Jasper and I would be passing through, but I didn't know exactly when and I certainly didn't expect to run into them at the airport since I didn't plan on being here.

"_Bella_? Is that really you?"

"I'm sorry, you've mistaken me for someone else," I say, hoping this will put her off. No such luck of course.

"_Isabella Swan _I think I'd know my best friend! We thought you were _dead_! What's going on, why are you here! What happened?" Just then Edward walks up. This isn't going to be good.

"Well this complicates matters doesn't it?"

"Edward leave them out of this. They have nothing to do with it!"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't do that. You see they could decide to go to Charlie and tell him just how alive you are. I can't have that, neither can you. No, I'm sorry but they'll have to die."

"NO! No, don't kill them, just bring them with us. We can explain everything to them and they'll keep quiet, won't you?" I look at them imploringly, I won't have them die because of me. I can't even believe he suggested it. He looks at me for a moment and then begins nodding his head.

"As you wish my darling but where I'm taking you, you may end up wishing I had killed them. At least I'll have made it quick, I doubt the brothers will be as obliging. Lets go, the plane is going to be leaving soon and it's time to board. You two will come quietly, try to run or make a scene and I will kill you. Do you understand?" They look to me.

"Please, just do what he says." At this they nod and we begin our trek to the private plane boarding area. Just when I think we're going to get lucky as I doubt those two have passports and I know I don't, I realize that the security man has obviously been paid as has the customs man, as they wave us straight through without checking our papers. Actually, if I'm not mistaken, the customs man is a vampire. I catch a glimpse of red eyes just before he turns away from me again.

Before I know it, we're on the plane and it's taxiing into position. Then we're in the air and my hope falls away with the sight of Denver below us.

* * *

**Edward**

It's finally time. I have to time this properly. What with my finally making a solid decision I only have a few minutes to get Bella, get out and get to the airport before Jasper gets back having been alerted by Alice. I've kept my decisions swirling as I've stood out here, downwind from my dear brother and sister and their guests, and now- as I hear the party I engineered getting louder and louder; and can hear Bella's breathing evening out and the other four getting more frustrated at the noise in their minds- I know the time is right.

I flit across the parking lot and try the door. Good, she didn't lock it. Probably in anticipation of my brother. I enter the room quietly and there she is. My beautiful Bella. She's already sound asleep, but I need her to not wake up until we're well on our way and she can't do anything about it. So I pull the small bottle of chloroform out of my pocket and grab a wash cloth from the bathroom.

Thanks to one of my many degrees, I know just how much to administer to get my desired effect- just enough to keep her asleep for about thirty minutes. That should have her waking up just before the airport. I gently place the rag across her nose and mouth and she wakes, just a bit before the drug starts working.

Once she's totally out I throw the rag on the bed and lift her into my arms and carry her out, shifting her to one arm as I close the door. I figure I have another fifteen minutes before Alice calls the others, and Jasper, and they come running out of the room, so shifting her again to put her weight in both of my arms I flit back across the parking lot to the street beyond where I've parked my car.

I gently lay her in the back seat and get in and head out, tires screeching with my need to get away fast. I planned this down to the second. I made Alice think the party was for me to get my mind off Bella and I never decided where it would take place, I let the guys decide. As for the jet if I played my cards right she thinks after the party that I'm heading to Venice for a piano concert before taking it to Pisa to join the brothers for a little while before heading to London to attend Oxford for another degree in Medicine.

I called the brothers to inform them of my decision to visit for a little bit, since I never factored Bella into any of these decisions Alice won't know why I'm going to Volterra until just a few moments ago. I'll call Aro on the flight to let him know the real reason behind my visit. I checked to make sure there were no flights out of Boston to Pisa just before I got the drugs and Bella. If she saw any of this within the last twenty minutes, there's still nothing she can do about it because the next flight her and the family could take will put them an hour behind us, they'll have to take a commercial flight since I have the only private jet Carlisle likes to use. The flight for Jasper and them about two. I want them to follow us of course, so they can see that I was right and so Jasper will be punished for stealing my Bella from me.

The rental was for me to get to the airport and that's what Alice would have seen. I know she's probably called Jasper and everyone else by now. Not that it matters since we're almost to the airport. We're only ten minutes out and just as I predicted, Bella begins to stir. She sits up looking around her groggily and when her eyes land on me I can see the surprise and fear in them. Not what I wanted but now I have her I can work on getting her to love me again. The fear turns quickly to anger though, so I decide to try and sooth her.

"I'm glad you're awake Bella, my love. We're almost to the airport."

"Edward! What are you _doing_ here?"

"Why I'm rescuing you of course my love, now that the pack isn't helping my brother keep you from me." I smile genuinely at her hoping to put her at ease. "I thought you'd be happy to see me," I say, but she just continues to glare and my smile begins to fade. Then she speaks and all that comes out of her mouth are the lies she keeps repeating.

"Why would you think that? I'm with my mate and I'm happy to be with him. Edward how many times do you have to be told that we aren't mates and that I don't want to be with you?" He's clearly got her brainwashed and I tell her so.

"Oh come now darling, we both know that's not true. He must have brainwashed you. I know once I get you away from his influence you'll remember you love me."

"How did you get to me. Rose and Emmett and Peter and Charlotte were there. Why didn't I wake up either?" I give her the run down and then find myself chuckling at her next words.

"You're delusional. We'll see who's right in the end." Oh we'll see alright and when she finds out I'm right she'll just have to deal with it.

After her announcement she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. Clearly this was going to be harder than I thought. He's throughly brainwashed her against me. It's going to take a little longer than I thought to fix it. As we pull into the airport parking lot where I rented the car I remind her to keep her mouth shut and just follow me.

When her two friends from school show up unexpectedly I worry I may have to kill them, but then she suggests we take them with us and I agree. Better the brothers look like the bad guys than me. We head through the gate after I pay for our things and board our plane. I relax once we're off the ground because I know Jasper can't catch us now. I may be a match for him because of my thoughts but even I can't take on five vampires at once.

Over the hours, I watch Bella, ignoring the other two who are whispering- even though I can hear every word they say- about Bella being alive and what's going to happen to them. They'll be counted as one of the many missing persons in the world. They'll never be found because they'll probably never leave Volterra.

I watch as Bella begins to play with something around her neck. It looks like a necklace and I feel my anger rising that she's wearing something from him. As a matter of fact she needs to lose that crappy ring too. I ask her what it is and she confirms what I thought, a necklace. I ask her who gave it to her and she gets even more sarcastic and rude so I get up and head over to her, intent on ripping it from her neck.

* * *

**Bella**

I begin to play with the necklace Jasper gave me. The jasper stone heart almost as if I were touching him. My chest is beginning to ache and the further we get the more it hurts. It's at this moment that I want to kill Edward. He better be far away from me when I wake from the burning, if he thinks the brothers won't make him turn me or they turn me he's sadly mistaken, because I _will_ hurt him. _Badly_.

He apparently has been watching me because I'm startled when he says, "what's that your touching Bella?"

"Not that it's any of your business Edward, but it's my necklace."

"Who gave it to you?"

"_Again_, none of your business."

I don't look at him once as I answer, so it surprises me when the next moment he's in front of me reaching for my necklace. His intention is clear.

"If you even think of touching this necklace Edward I'll make you regret it." I guess I said it with enough venom to surprise him, because he quickly leans back. But he never drops his hand and after a second he just smirks at me.

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that Bella? I'm faster and stronger."

"Yes Edward you are, but you also have more to lose than me. If your goal had been to hurt me you would have done so by now, although taking me from my mate hurts me, so I know you won't. Therefore you won't chance the fact that I'll fight you tooth and nail to keep your hands off of this necklace and if you manage to remove it, when the brothers force you to change me, I'll kill you when I wake." He scoffs at my words.

"Don't be so dramatic Bella. It can't be that important and why do you continue to insist that monster is your mate? We both know its untrue."

"No Edward, your delusions make you think it is, I know it's not. Jasper, not the monster you make him out to be, is my mate and when he gets a hold of you the Volturi won't be able to save you, possibly not even Carlisle. You'll be lucky if he doesn't rip you limb from limb and burn your pieces one by one in front of you."

I turn away from him then, looking back out of the window, ignoring him completely. My body relaxes only once he's back in his seat. I didn't realize it at the time but I was ready to do just what I said, fight him tooth and nail. A few hours later and he's on the phone. I can barely hear his conversation, but I can get the gist. He's called the Voturi to finalize his plans and let them know he's coming early and it seems they'll be sending four of the Guard to meet us. Though Edward only told them about me. It took some smooth talking on his part to convince Aro I wasn't a danger, being a kidnapped human and all- apparently Aro said this to Edward at one point because Edward started spouting things about saving me and how it's not kidnapping when I'm his mate and Jasper stole me from him.

Angie and Eric get up and come over to me while Edward is on the phone.

"Bella, can you please tell us what's going on? Did you runaway? Did you think Charlie wouldn't accept Edward? Or is he kidnapping you? And why were you so afraid for us?"

I had hoped they wouldn't ask that last question, but I should have known better. Both are very intelligent and inquisitive by nature. Hopefully I can give them answers without telling them what Edward is. Perhaps that will save them from the brothers. I doubt it, but I still have to try. I decide something close to the truth is best, with a few lies and omissions to try and keep them safe.

"To answer your questions I have to tell you what's been going on since March. I can't divulge everything, but that's for YOUR safety. The less you know right now the better."

I tell them about being depressed and wanting to remember Edward, I leave out hearing his voice and of course anything to do with the pack. I lie and say that Jasper was in the meadow, that he didn't leave with the others because he liked the area, but decided to keep a low profile to avoid having to answer questions, that he, Rose and Emmett had graduated the year before helped them to understand his leaving the family, and that we decided to sneak around because we knew Charlie wasn't the biggest Cullen fan, not the real reason for our keeping us a secret.

I then lie and say Edward set up the accident to take me, I looked at him and dared him to contradict me but he kept his mouth shut thankfully- maybe he realized I needed to try and protect them and that his supposed love for me allowed him to let me make him the bad guy- and that he was indeed kidnapping me.

I told them the reason I was afraid for them was because if he could do what he did to get me because he was jealous of his foster brother, what could he do to them if he felt they threatened what he was doing. So best for all of us to cooperate until we got where we were going. I didn't tell them who we were going to see or why, thankfully they were content with the little I told them.

We finally made it to Pisa and I just hoped the others were already on their way and that the brothers would let me speak for myself and the other two. When we got off the plane we were met by three men and a woman. One of the men was huge, bigger than even Emmett, the other had a shrewd face and thoughtful eyes- clearly missing nothing, the third man took my breath away because it was almost like looking at a carbon copy of my mate and the first thought in my head about him was wondering if I had maybe found Jasper's long lost brother, Jeremiah.

The woman was small, a girl really as she didn't look older than fifteen, and had blonde hair- she looked a little snobby and mean. They all had red eyes. Two sets of eyes were trained on me. The other two were on Angie and Eric and when I looked, theirs were on the other two. The look in all four sets of eyes was unmistakable. They had the same look that I did when I looked at Jasper and he at me, as Leah and Jake had looked at Shannon and Alex and I _just knew._

Angie and Eric wouldn't be leaving Volterra. Because they had found their mates in two of the Guard members and they would be joining the vampire world sooner or later.

* * *

_a/n: it's about a 15 hour and 5 minute commercial flight (with connections) to Pisa from Denver. They're in a private jet so the only thing they have to do is refuel on the east coast, so I made the time only 15 hours. With the hour it takes to go from Pisa to Volterra it'll be a total of 16 hours from the start of the flight to arrival in Volterra._


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: weren't you all surprised! I bet you didn't guess whose mate is whose though. I'm warning you now though, which means you'll know soon who goes with who, but I will not accept any flak for making characters gay. Just so you know._

_Also to my first guest reviewer. Firstly, welcome. Secondly, I will never stop updating until my story is complete and I have that little icon next to the reviews. I promise. I hope you'll continue on this journey with us and that you'll join us on the next one. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Jasper**

I've been hunting for about an hour now and have enjoyed myself immensely, taking down a mountain lion and a couple small deer. I could smell a bear, but never came across it. I'm on my way back to Bella after fully satisfying my thirst, well as satisfied as I can be, when my phone rings. I get a bad feeling, something is wrong! Looking at my phone I see it's Alice.

"Alice? What is it?"

"Oh God Jasper, I'm so sorry! I didn't see it until it was too late! He timed it all so perfectly! I can't believe I didn't realize what he was up to! It's my fault! My gift is useless if people can get around it like this!"

"Alice. Alice! Calm down and start making sense! What's wrong!"

"It's Edward. He's taken Bella!"

I almost drop my phone in shock. That son of a bitch has taken my mate? How! Where were Peter and Charlotte? Rose and Emmett?

"Will I get there in time?" When I get ahold of him I'm going to rip him apart!

"He already has her. He'll be too far ahead to stop him." The growl that comes from me is almost feral and I can hear Alice's desperation, probably to calm me so I can keep a clear head, when she adds, "Jazz, he's taking her to Volterra."

That's a good thing! Marcus will put him straight and they'll have no choice but to punish him. I'm sure Carlisle will ask he not be killed and since they owe him they'll listen but at least he'll know she's not his. But then I think about Aro. If Edward heard that conversation about Shannon and Bella's gifts, he'll want Bella for the guard. And who knows how far he'll be willing to go to get her. Instantly Major Whitlock takes over and I begin to run through strategies and scenarios. I need to get moving.

"I'll call you back when I get back to the hotel and find out what happened. We'll make plans from there."

"Alright Jazz. We'll be by the phone."

Of course she must be talking about Carlisle and Esme as well. Yes, I'll need Carlisle to come with us. We will absolutely be making a trip to Volterra and no one will stand between me and my mate. No one!

* * *

**Bella**

Once we're standing in front of the group the big guy speaks.

"Edward, hello. The brothers are most interested in seeing you, and your human, I'm sure you didn't mention the other two though. This will displease them, so you better have a good reason. If you could all follow me."

He turns, his eyes lingering just a little longer on Angie, and starts walking away, the other three following and I can see there will be no introductions from them. Edward starts after them, pulling me along and leaving Angie and Eric to follow.

"I know you're probably wondering who everyone is so let me tell you. The big guy is Felix, head of the Guard. Next to him is Demetri, he's a tracker like James was, only much better. I've never met the other guy so I don't know him and the girl is Jane and yes she's as young as she looks, well as young in her human years that is. She, Demetri and Felix are all thousands of years old."

I had a pretty good idea who the guy Edward didn't know was, but if Edward wasn't going to mention just how similar he looked to Jasper, then neither was I. The one called Felix and the one called Demetri kept looking back and I was pretty sure it wasn't to make sure we were following, but to catch glimpses of Angie and Eric.

I didn't understand why they hadn't acknowledged that the two were their mates though. I know how hard it is to stay away from your mate once you find them, even as a human. Perhaps it was because they haven't strengthened the bond by making love yet? I looked back and watched Angie and Eric keeping their eyes on the other two. Clearly this time it was a case of knowing at first sight so maybe I was wrong and the two Guard members were ignoring the pull to keep the other two from knowing. It just didn't make sense to me. I knew not all matings were the same when it came to finding your mate.

For Rose and Emmett it was instant, for Jasper and I it was instant, but only after the influences were out of our way. With Carlisle and Esme theirs developed over time, not instant at all. I tried to picture my friends with these two men. As members of the Guard their lives were full of traveling and death. These were the elite vampires of the vampire world. They helped the brothers maintain order so they would be traveling a lot.

Felix was huge next to little petite Angie and I hoped he was like Emmett in that he may look fierce and terrifying but was really a big sweetheart. Demetri and Eric on the other hand were of similar height and build and now that Eric's skin had cleared up he was a handsome man. I could easily see why they could be mates. I also couldn't help wonder if Angie and Eric might be gifted.

Demetri seemed highly intelligent and I could see he and Eric having conversations that were well versed and flowed easily. The girl looked like she needed to take the stick out of her ass but otherwise I could see nothing overtly threatening about her, but I knew the Volturi prized gifted vampires and that most of their Guard had gifts, so she had to have one. I doubt they had her on the Guard for any other reason.

The one I suspected was Jeremiah looked tired. As if his life weighed heavily upon him. I felt bad for him because, unlike Jasper, I doubt he ever knew what happened to his family. He may know Jasper's alive though if the brothers or someone else has told him. I hope at the end of all this the two can reunite and rekindle their brotherhood. At least Jasper will have someone from his human family.

* * *

**Aro**

When Edward Cullen called me the second time I was surprised. He called to inform us that he was really coming to Volterra with a girl, a human girl, that he claimed was his mate. He said that his brother, Major Whitlock of all people, tried to take her away from him and had brainwashed her into thinking she was his mate instead of Edward's. He asked for permission to hide out in Volterra knowing his brother would probably follow him. He was asking for our help.

What he did not know was I already knew he was lying. Thanks to the call from the Quileute I knew she wasn't his mate, but his brother's. After all, if she was his mate why hadn't he changed her? And why would Major Whitlock brainwash a human? After the call from Edward I sought out my brothers and told them the situation. Marcus told me he knew all about it because Carlisle had called and asked him about the situation.

I was angry at first, how dare he keep this from me, but as I read his thoughts on the subject I saw why he had kept it from me. I also couldn't fault him since I had kept the call from the Quileute from them as well. The girl was truly Major Whitlock's mate and he had every intention of changing her, and soon. This whole thing was almost exactly the same as that time long ago. Only this time the girl knew the man was a vampire. I also couldn't really say Edward broke the law there since he didn't tell her, he just confirmed what she had already realized. She was a very observant human.

There was the unfortunate fact he stole another's mate but it was up to them to decide punishment or to decide to let us decide the punishment so I would have to wait until Major Whitlock joined us. I told Edward I would send some of the guard to pick them up in Pisa. I felt Felix, Demitri, Jane and Jeremiah were best. They wouldn't fight them, althought Edward would have no reason to; and I wanted to see just how observant the girl was and see if she would recognize Jeremiah for who he was.

Jeremiah was a great asset, his gift helped us immensely. While Alec cut you off from everything completely and Chelsea could break bonds and create them to tie someone to me, Jeremiah could get rid of your emotions completely. I knew his brother could feel and manipulate others emotions so it was as if nature decided that because they are blood brothers that their gifts should be opposites. Using both Jeremiah and Chelsea together made Chelsea's bonds stronger. If you can't feel emotions towards the one whose bond she broke then you wouldn't care one way or the other. It was a fail safe essentially for any one who might be able to get free of Chelsea's bonds.

I'm alone in the throne room, with the exception of Renata, when I get the call around four am that they have arrived. As they walk in I look to the girl whose hand Edward is holding. I can certainly see why the two foster brothers would fight over her. She's exquisite and will make a most beautiful vampire. I can also see she's clearly not happy he's touching her, or here at all.

Dare I say, as I look at her longer I realize, she may even rival my own Sulpicia. I turn my attention to the other two humans, ones I didn't know about and will have to have a talk with my brothers about, and notice something that pleases me even more. It seems Demetri and Felix have finally found their mates, the way they are looking at them and the fact that they automatically positioned themselves behind but slightly to the side of them, a position perfect to move them behind them if there's danger. As they are still human it explains why it took till now. The pull wouldn't have worked, they'd have had to come face to face- like today- to have found them.

I always suspected Demetri was gay, but as we are so old and set in our ways, I think he may have been afraid to admit it. But even we vampires have to evolve and grow from time to time. I would have to make sure they changed their humans as soon as possible though.

The girl, Isabella, is looking around, now that she's tugged her hand free of Edward's, with out even a hint of fear. She clearly knows Edward is in the wrong here and is confident we will set him straight. I would like to change her as quickly as possible, just to see if I'm right about how beautiful she'll be as one of us, but I doubt that the Cullens and Whitlocks are far behind and there will be much anger if they were to find out what I had done. No, better to leave that to her true mate. Wouldn't want to anger them.

"Welcome, everyone, to Volterra. I am Aro. We are just waiting for my brothers before we get started but if I may shake your hands?" Renata comes down off the dais and follows close behind.

"Certainly Aro, I have nothing to hide." And Edward offers me his hand. No surprises there. He truly thinks she's his mate and is confident I can make her see it. Although it seems he overheard an interesting conversation about the girl being a powerful shield. I now have something to think about, I could certainly use her for the Guard.

I take the hand of the girl standing with Felix next. She is actually thinking at this moment about what we are and why she's so attracted to Felix. It seems that Isabella didn't tell her what we are to keep her safe. The same happens with the boy next to Demetri when I take his hand. Finally, I take Isabella's hand. What happens surprises me. I see absolutely nothing! Remarkable! She definitely has to be gifted! I begin to plan almost immediately, Edward won't say anything if he values his life.

* * *

**Edward**

So Aro has been told Jasper is Bella's mate. Well he was lied to then and if he thinks he's getting her for the Guard he's mistaken. I will not be willing to stay here and she won't be staying here without me. I don't like where his thoughts are heading and I hope her shield will work on Chelsea's gift as well. He won't make any friends if he tries to force any of us to stay. I can hear him thinking I'll keep my mouth shut if I value my life, but he can't kill me without hurting Carlisle and taking me from my mate will cause her to be hurt. No, he can't risk another Marcus situation.

I can see the glee in Aro's thoughts as well as written all over his body and can feel Bella stiffen beside me. She must have seen it too. Well, he's not getting her, or me. Just then the chamber doors open and Marcus, Caius, and Alec walk in.

Marcus looks over at me and shakes his head with a look of disappointment on his face. Well he can just keep that to himself. They take their seats on either side of Aro, who has seated himself now as well, and Alec joins Jane at the side of the Dias, Aro turns to speak to his brothers.

"Before we go any further I want to say that I am for the other two humans remaining alive. Marcus, I'm sure you can see why." Caius is scowling, but that's nothing unusual, as Marcus nods his head.

"Yes brother I can. It is clear even if I couldn't see the relationship, that they are Demetri and Felix's mates. It would be against out own laws to kill them. We will however need to keep an eye on certain situations, as well as erase any evidence of Bella and Edward's involvement." Well I didn't see that one coming, I mean I heard the thoughts of attraction and such but I was paying more attention to Aro.

Well at least their deaths won't be on my conscience because they won't die. They'll just become vampires. I can hear how relieved Demetri and Felix are, seems they weren't sure how the brothers would react and were afraid to get too close to their mates just in case. Angie and Eric are still a little confused but I can hear that they're happy they won't be taken from the other two, seems the bond was swift between them.

I decide to listen to the others more closely this time. The one I don't know is closed off to me, as if he's deliberately blocking me. Jane and Alec are hoping to use their gifts as they're bored, those two creep me out with how much they like hurting people. Caius just wants this over with, Marcus is confusing. He's thinking about how I'm not Bella's mate but he is also trying to keep me out of other thoughts he's having. And Aro is still thinking of ways to get Bella. Fat chance Aro. They're still talking about Angie and Eric though.

"I agree, Caius?"

"I also agree Aro. Now to the real business at hand. Marcus, tell Edward what an idiot he is please. Then we must decide his fate." What on earth does he mean? My fate? My fate is with Bella! I'm not an idiot and how dare he call me that!

"I can see the anger on your face Edward. Perhaps I should enlighten you. As you know I see relationships, and unfortunately for you, instead of listening to your sire, you chose to ignore him and now we are here. In this predicament. Bella is NOT your mate Edward. She IS Major Whitlock's and we will be hard pressed to keep him from killing you. However, brothers, before we are able to make a decision, I need to speak with you privately." They both nod and head off to the chamber that sits off the throne room.

When they go I look at Bella, she has a look of smugness mixed with a little pity, on her face. I have to apologize but I don't know how. I was so sure she was my mate and to have it contradicted, and by someone I can't refute, hurts. Immensely. But what hurts the most is I've hurt her. As well as my family. I was so determined to be right, that I never considered I could be wrong.

When I saw her with my brother, jealousy over came me. It's sad too, because I admire Jasper. He's such a strong man and I've been rude and mean and said terrible things about him. I don't think there's a thing that I can do to gain their forgiveness. I'll just have to resign myself to my fate.

* * *

**Marcus**

I already know that Aro plans on trying to talk the girl and Major Whitlock into staying. I can see it in his body language and on his face. Nothing we can say will change his mind. So I'll have to put a plan into action. There's no way I can let him gain a gift as powerful as Bella's. He doesn't know what I know, I found a way to keep him from seeing thoughts I don't want him to a long time ago. Carlisle has kept me in the loop. I called him after Aro spoke to us about Edward coming here and I now know what the Quileute Guardian's imprint told them. I can't blame them for keeping it from me at first.

Add to that the fact that Major Whitlock is unbeatable and Aro could pretty much declare war on everyone. He could wipe out all the Guardians, and all of our rivals. We need the balance to remain safe amongst the humans so I can't allow him to jeapordize that. Besides, I've followed Major Whitlock's actions since we found out about Maria having changed him. If anyone deserves peace and happiness it's him.

"Alright Marcus what was so important." Caius is irritated today. Athena and Sulpicia went to Athens for the week to do some shopping and relax on one of our many private islands. Chelsea and Corin of course went with them.

"I know we need to pass judgement on Edward, but I think you should be aware that I saw another relationship, one that involves him."

"So we find her and kill her too. Big deal. He broke the law, not once but twice and I understand he's the '_son_' of our friend, but not even he can break the law."

"I understand that Caius, the thing is. Unless you're willing to kill Chelsea, we'll have to come up with another punishment." They both look at me, startled at my words. I merely nod.

"Well this certainly complicates matters. What will we do Aro?"

"Let me think on it. We'll announce that we'll wait until Carlisle and the others get here. They have a right to say they're piece. It'll give us time to think of a punishment that will satisfy all involved."

Leave it to Aro to be diplomatic when he feels it's necessary. I'm sure what he decides will benefit him in the long run though. It always does. We agree and head back out into the judgement room, we know others call it our throne room, but we only use it when we have visitors that are coming that we know we'll need to possibly pass some kind of judgement on. Otherwise our visitors just come to our rooms.

* * *

**Edward**

They all come back into the room and I can't help but feel a sense of relief. They've decided to wait for the others. Although they're blocking part of their thoughts from me intentionally so I'm afraid too. Why would they do that unless they already know their decision and just want to wait for the others before making it official.

However Marcus looks at me and intentionally talks to me in his mind. He wishes to speak to me, I wonder why, but he looks to Aro and I can tell he doesn't wish to say anything in front of him or Caius. I nod my head slightly that I understand. Then Aro speaks.

"We've decided to wait for the others to get here before making any decisions about your fate Edward. We feel it's only right for everyone to say their piece. Felix, Demetri, please escort your mates to your rooms and explain to them what's happening here. You have a month before you must change them."

They both say "yes Aro" before turning around and leading Angie and Eric out of the room.

"Jane, Alec, please take Bella and Edward to their rooms while we await the others. Then go to the kitchens and make sure that something is prepared for all three humans."

Again there's a chorus of "yes Aro's" before they lead us out. I'm almost afraid to let Bella out of my sight, I don't trust Aro at all, but Marcus- who must have seen it on my face- thinks in his mind that Aro won't do anything until he has a plan firmly in place and that Bella is safe for now. So I let her go with Jane, Alec leading me to my room.

It's not long before Marcus is knocking on my door. I'm surprised, however, to see Renata with him. I know that she isn't always with Aro, only when he's in the big chamber or outside Volterra, but it's still a shock to hear in her thoughts that she's not loyal to Aro, I couldn't read her in the throne room either. However, once she looks at me and deliberately speaks to me in her mind, I understand exactly why she's not. And I know once Marcus finds out, he'll be the one to personally kill his brother.

They join me in the sitting area of my room, one of the guest rooms thankfully as opposed to the dungeons, and Marcus gets right to it.

"Edward, I know you heard Aro's thoughts. We can't allow him to get Bella and Major Whitlock for the Guard. I spoke to Eleazar and he is coming with Carlisle, he had been visiting when you made your little kidnap. He'll be coming along because Aro will have made sure of it. He doesn't know that I already know just how powerful Bella may be. He'll expect Eleazar to read her and tell him what he already knows. I don't know if you know this, but a man called a few weeks ago and told Aro everything. He knew all of it before you even showed up here, some kind of revenge plot for the Quileutes kicking him off the Council and out of the tribe, I suspect there's more to it than that, but Aro wouldn't have cared.

"The only thing he did not know was she had a gift, but only because the man did not know either, or did not tell him. I know about Bella's gift because Carlisle has been keeping me in the loop on this situation as often as was safe, so when Aro told me you had called about coming here with Bella I called Carlisle to tell him and he told me then. He felt I should know since Aro would probably soon find out. He knew if you'd listen to anyone it would be me. Jasper has been in contact with him off and on since this thing between you has started. Would you like me to shed more light on all of this for you?"

"Could you Marcus? I'm so upset with myself, and so confused. If she wasn't my mate, why would I think she was?"

"It was the pull of her blood Edward and the fact that you felt you should love her because she did you. What pulled you to her at first was why you couldn't read her, it made you curious but that was overridden when you smelled her blood. It wasn't as strong in the cafeteria because it was diluted by all the other humans, yes I know everything because Carlisle told me.

"After you spent that week in Denali working on controlling yourself, the desire to find out why she was a blank to you overcame everything else. As you got to know her I'm sure you came to care for her and you felt it was love, I'm not saying it wasn't a form of love, just not the form you thought. Once she fell in love with you, you felt you had to make a go of a relationship, plus I'm sure you liked rubbing it into the others noses how well you could control yourself, and a beauty like that on your arm was a bonus. Then there was the fact you were lonely. All the others had mates and you wanted what they had.

"The thing with James opened your eyes but because you were able to drink her blood without killing her you felt that you could keep her safe and so you let it slide that time. It was Jasper's attack that made you realize just how unsafe she was. You tried to blame it on his attack but in the back of your mind you know it wasn't his fault at all. She wasn't safe because as long as you were there, there would always be a chance that you could do something that would hurt her, whether it was you yourself or one of the others because of you. So you decided to leave but you felt if the others stayed you'd be drawn back and so they had to go too.

"I believe your intentions were good, the methods were lacking. The problem was that you had been around her so long, you became almost immune to her blood. The longer you stayed away the more the thought of her blood came to the forefront of your mind the more desire you had to come back and get her. But it was always her blood you wanted. When you saw her with Jasper you became jealous and that anger at him having caused you to have to leave to begin with, at least that's what I'm sure you thought, made you turn on him and determined to get her back. Does all this make sense?"

"Yes, but why wouldn't I listen to her when she told me I was wrong?"

"Easy, because you didn't believe her. You were so determined in your own mind that you were in the right that anything anyone else said became the lie. You only believe me because my gift can't be refuted."

"Ok Marcus, I get it. I don't think I can ever fix anything with my family though. They all must hate me, Bella and Jazz especially."

"Oh I think if you help with our little problem they may be willing to see reason. I doubt it'll be right away forgiveness, but possibly over some time they might be willing to forgive you."

"I doubt I have that time Marcus. I'm sure you've already made your decisions about what to do with me."

"Aro may have Edward, but I have a feeling it won't be death. You see, we have a little dilemma that you're unaware of but will probably come to understand soon." No matter how I tried he wouldn't tell me what he meant and he continued to block some of his thoughts, so I could only hope he was right. I needed to fix things with my family, all of them, and so I was willing to agree with anything Marcus suggested.

"To be honest Marcus. Bella is who you should be speaking with. I only overheard a conversation about her gift so it could be taken as hearsay and Aro is acting upon what he saw in my thoughts. Besides. I obviously need to do something to apologize to them for what I put them through. How about when the others get here we go talk to them together. Do you think we can do that?"

"Of course my boy. After all, Major Whitlock will wish a few moments with his mate after their separation." He grins slyly and walks towards the door.

"If you read the others thoughts you'll know that Felix, Demetri and Jeremiah aren't as loyal as Aro thinks. They'll join our meeting and I'll send Felix for you when the others arrive."

"Certainly. I also read another's thoughts Marcus. I think you'll find the thoughts of Renata most, intriguing." She looks at me as they head towards the door and smiles. When she first came in she told me she's Didyme, reincarnated. Aro doesn't know it, because he can't read her because she uses her shield on him everytime he tries without him really realizing what she's doing; and neither does Marcus because Chelsea's gift keeps him unaware. I'll have to meet this Chelsea soon and have some words with her. Marcus deserves his own happiness as well since Aro has his.

I have a feeling no matter what happens next, Aro has signed his own death warrant.

* * *

**Jasper**

I couldn't believe it! After all we did to keep her safe and that bastard still got to her! I swore he wouldn't. I let my mate down. I couldn't blame the others, they couldn't have even fathomed Edward would be that bold. And he waited just long enough to keep Alice in the dark until it was too late. By the time she saw his plans he had already snatched Bella. It was a matter of minutes but minutes in this case were precious.

There was a party going on in the room next to Rose and Emmett's when I returned. They wouldn't have been able to hear Edward. He set this up perfectly. Now he's taken her to Volterra and Aro will do anything he can to keep her I'm sure. We are all preparing for a battle, even Carlisle knows the likelihood of getting back out without a fight is almost nil. Even sweet natured Esme said she'll fight tooth and nail to keep Bella out of Aro's clutches.

I want to kill him, Edward doesn't deserve life for this treachery. I have to gain control of my anger though before I project it to all the humans around us on this plane. Angry humans lead to disasters. We got extremely lucky and it almost makes me wonder if he wanted us to follow him. The first flight from Denver International to Pisa was an hour after we got to the airport so we're only about two hours behind them. Alice and the others were only about an hour.

When we finally make it to Pisa, Carlisle, Esme and Alice are waiting. Along with four unexpected guests, Carmen and Eleazar and Garrett and Kate. Alice told me a few weeks ago that Garrett had showed up in Denali to see Eleazar and he and Kate had had a bond since the moment she shocked the shit out of him.

According to her, his exact words to Kate were "woman, I'd follow you anywhere", which struck me as funny since Garrett is well know on for his fighting spirit. He's been in every war the United States has ever had, starting with the Revolution. Those two should be the perfect match for one another and I'm glad he's finally found his mate. He hasn't had the chance to meet the Denali coven until now. He usually meets Eleazar wherever Carlisle and us happen to be at the time. I'm actually glad to see him here because he's almost as good a fighter as me and Peter. We can certainly use him.

"Hello everyone. Shall we get going? Jazz, I think you'll find the situation has resolved itself for the most part, Marcus and Edward will wish to speak to all of us. When we get into the citadel demand to see Bella. Felix will be waiting for us. He will take us to Bella's room where Edward and Marcus will meet us, along with a few others. Keep an open mind, I know you're angry, but you and Bella's future is dependent upon what happens next. Keep your head. Also, Aro is the enemy, I'm unsure about Caius, and Marcus is the ally. Oh and Jazz, there's someone there I think you'll be happy to see besides Bella. And her friends Angie and Eric got mixed up in this but they'll be fine because they're Demetri and Felix's mates. Does everyone understand me?"

"This is the vision you had on the plane Alice?"

"Yes Carlisle it is. As I said, Jasper and Bella's future is now dependent on everyone keeping their calm and an open mind. I know we're all mad at Edward, but I think you'll find no one is as mad at him as he is at himself and he's looking to make amends."

"Oh yeah, and just why the fuck should we believe that suddenly he's all about Jasper and Bella?"

"Because Peter, Edward has just found out he was wrong, thanks to Marcus and from what I saw he has another mate. He doesn't know it yet so I won't tell you who. I'll keep him from my mind until it's time for him to know. I also now know where I will be meeting my mate, so there's all kinds of happenings going on today!" She's always so damn bubbly. It eases the tension a bit from all of us.

"Well halle-_fuckin_-lujah. So glad he's realized the obvious. I still say we kick his ass at least Major, let him know it's not ok to covet and steal someone else's mate."

"Let's wait and see what he has to say Peter. If anyone has the right to kick his ass it's Bella. I'll follow her lead."

I could see he wasn't happy about this but he wouldn't go against my wishes either. Besides, as angry as I may be at Edward. As high as my desire was to kill him, or at least rip him apart, I had to know what Alice meant about Bella and my future. If she meant what I think she did, then frankly we were all in danger now.

When we pulled into the underground parking lot specifically designed for visiting vampires and walked into the lobby to the reception desk, Felix was waiting. Just as Alice had said. I've only ever met him once but the change between then and now is remarkable. Finding your mate can do that to someone. He's smiling now as opposed to the closed off look from the last time and he's standing more lossely as opposed to stiff and intimidating.

"Welcome Major Whitlock."


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: well I hope everyone liked last chapter. Sorry I didn't post anything to the Pinterest page, there wasn't really anything to post except maybe pics of the brothers and what not but we all know what they look like. I'm going to do something I said I never would. Be a review whore. I really appreciate those who review every chapter, and those who have at least reviewed once or twice. Reviews do two things, let us know how you feel about the story, and give us ideas. Maybe someone has noticed I mentioned something and they'd like an explanation I never gave, or maybe there's something they'd like to see that I might consider if I knew someone wanted it. Frankly that's how Edward became redeemable. Because someone reason is a fan of Edward and didn't completely like the idea of him dying. You never know. Criticism as long as it is constructive and not rude is always welcome because it helps me be a better writer by pointing out things I can or need to change. Anyway, I'll leave it alone now. I'd just really love to hear from you. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Jasper**

"Welcome Major Whitlock; and welcome to your friends and family. We've been expecting you." The look Felix gave me reminded me of Alice's words. "I'm glad to see you could make it Eleazar, I know Aro has requested your presense. How did you know so fast?" As if he probably doesn't already know and the wink he gives us confirms he does.

"I was visiting Carlisle when I got Aro's call Felix." Eleazar knows we must keep up appearances, just in case. Before Felix can answer him I put the plan into action.

"I want to see Bella. I won't talk to anyone else until I see my mate and know she's ok. The brothers can surely understand that."

"Of course Major. I understand and I'll make sure Aro, Caius and Marcus do too. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her."

We walk down a series of corridors. All on the upper levels of the citadel. I can only assume this is because they wanted to keep the humans as far away from the rest of the Guard and any other vampires currently in Volterra. When Felix stops in front of a door I open my senses and can feel several differing emotions.

Anger and frustration, these must be coming from Bella. Guilt and shame, that's probably Edward. A sense of calm I've never encountered the likes of before and excitement. And one other. A sense of apprehension, mixed with excitement. I don't know who the last two are but they feel as if they're waiting for something.

Felix opens the door and motions for us to go in. Sitting on different seats in a large sitting area are Bella, Edward-who I have to keep from ripping apart until I know what's going on, although it's very difficult- and a man I've seen in the portrait Carlisle has in his office that I know to be Marcus. Behind Marcus however is a face I never thought to see again and all thoughts of Edward and even Bella, run out of my head as all I can do is stare in amazement. I knew that he had disappeared. Little Jasmine told me that a long time ago. He had gone on a tour of Europe and just vanished. So imagine my surprise, joy and apprehension to find him here, in Volterra as a Volturi Guard.

"Hello brother. It's been a long time. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Jeremiah." Is all I can say before I'm in front of him.

I can't believe it. Standing before me is my brother. My blood. I always felt so alone after Maria, even after I met Alice and went to live with the Cullens. I had Peter and Charlotte sure, but it was never the same. I never felt the same sense of brotherhood with any of them as I had with my real brothers. If it came down to it I know I could walk away from all of them, as long as I had Bella. Although the friendship I have with Peter and Emmett do come close to being like the one with my brothers. They just could never replace Daniel and Jeremiah.

I hated the feeling. I love my vampire family, but I hated that I never got to see my brothers and sisters grow up. It hurt when I found out Susannah had died less than a year after I left. Then by the time I had returned after Peter saved me from Maria, Daniel and Lily were dead, as were my parents.

The thing is, at least I knew what had happened to them. It must have been agony for them to learn that not only had one son disappeared, but then another did as well. And now here I am, looking at the other lost son. I know he was eighteen when he disappeared. So if he was changed right away that that puts him at one hundred and fifty-four.

I have to know what happened!

"How, why, what happened to you?"

"Pretty much the same as you. A woman. I didn't know Jasper. I didn't know you were alive all these years or I would have tried contacting you in some way. Aro has kept me in the dark all these years. I'm rarely in the outside world. I don't even know what happened to everyone after I was turned. I know about Susannah of course, but Ma, Pa, Lily or Daniel, I don't know." We're interrupted by Marcus.

"Maybe we should hold this story and discussion for another time. At the moment we're all on very precarious ground. I'm sorry Major, Jeremiah, but I hope you understand."

"Of course Marcus," we say in unison.

"Good. How about we all take a seat and get down to it. We'll only be able to hold off Aro and Caius for so long. I don't know which side Caius will come out on, so we have to prepare for all scenarios."

I nod and walk over to Bella who holds her arms out for me. Why she didn't automatically come to me when I first entered the room, I don't know, but now she grabs me in a vice grip and kisses me for all she's worth, sending me all her love, and acceptance is mixed in. When we're done here I will ask her everything. I'm just grateful she seems unharmed. If she had been hurt, nothing would prevent me from killing Edward.

Once we're all seated the door opens again and I see Bella's friends, Angie and Eric, being led in by a woman. She's petite, brown hair, red eyes and a shifty look on her face. Anyone who knows of the Volturi knows who Aro's personal shield, Renata, is. Following behind them is Demetri. His hand in Eric's. Felix walks over to Angie and takes her hand as well.

Looking at Edward I can see Alice was right. He looks at me and mouths sorry. I let him know with my thoughts that that will not be enough and he nods in understanding. I'm still on the fence about whether or not I will kill him when this is all over. Marcus goes on.

"Ok first things first. Introductions. Carlisle you know everyone here so why don't you proceed?"

"Certainly Marcus. Let us start with the humans. We all know just who Bella is. The other two are friends of hers from school in Forks. Angie and Eric. I'm assuming with the way they're all together, that Eric is Demetri's mate? And Angie is Felix's?" When he pauses Felix and Demetri confirm his assumption. Of course this confirms what Alice told us, we just didn't know which was whose.

"Ok, so my family. We have myself, my wife and mate Esme and children- Rosalie and her mate Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Jasper, who is Bella's mate- then there's the extended family. The Denali coven has two more but they aren't here. There's Kate and her mate Garrett; most of you know Eleazar and his mate Carmen.

"Then we have Jasper's friend Peter and his mate Charlotte. And last but not least, we have Aro's personal shield, Renata. Who I am most curious about being here."

"Thank you Carlisle. And yes you are correct. It seems that two of our Guard have found their mates, on the same day. As for Renata, you should know that she hates Aro. If it wasn't for the fact that she can't change things, she wouldn't be his shield. You forgot Jeremiah, however. Now, you wouldn't know him so that forgetfulness is ok. He is one of our Guard, and Jasper Whitlock's blood related brother."

There are a few nice to meet you's and a few waves, before Marcus continues.

"What you probably also don't know, more than likely because Alice hasn't told you yet in respect for Jasper and Bella and our current situation, but she and Jeremiah are mates. I can see it." We all turn to Alice in various states of surprise and she just smiles, nods and walks over to my brother. Well that is crazy! Alice is the mate of the brother I didn't know still lived! She probably had that vision of me when she first woke because I was her ticket to her happiness. I'm glad she'll have it.

"Now that that's done , let's get down to why we're here. Edward, I believe you're best suited for this."

"First I want to apologize to everyone. I am truly sorry. I really thought Bella was my mate, but Marcus has helped me understand why and I know now I was extremely wrong. I mistook the lull of her blood for the mating pull; and Jasper, I was jealous. You had what I felt I wanted and I disparaged your character and made things difficult for you both. I really am sorry. I know that forgiveness from you may never come and that's ok. I just hope you understand that I _am_ sorry."

Bella just scowls at him and I say nothing. He sighs and nods his head, resigned to his fate for now.

"I deserve that. Ok, so for why we're here. When we got here I heard Aro's thoughts. He saw everything from me, including the conversation you two had with the pack about Bella's gift. Apparently he also got a phone call from a Quileute Guardian. Now I don't know who because the man called anonymously, but the gist was that he wanted revenge for being forced off the Council and out of the tribe?" He trails off here, probably because I am now projecting the anger I feel.

How dare that son of a bitch do this! I need to let Sam know, they need to deal with him once and for all. Carlisle's voice breaks through the anger and I can feel Bella trying to calm me down with her emotions.

"Jasper, son, what is it?"

"Sorry for interrupting I just couldn't control my emotions. I know who called. It was Old Quil."

"I figured it might be. I of course stopped hearing his thoughts after he left the tribe, but before that I knew he was angry. He just never thought in terms of doing anything about it. But he was certainly angry enough. The good news is Aro won't go for Shannon because she's the imprint of a Guardian so she's safe, but he knows how she told Bella she should be a powerful shield and now he wants her for the Guard.

"He doesn't care how strong she is, or how he gets it done. He's willing to use Chelsea or Jeremiah if he has to but one way or another, he wants her. He knows that he'll probably have to take you in the bargain Jazz because he knows no matter what you'll never leave Bella here. He's going to make Chelsea bind you both to him if he can't convince you to stay willingly.

"He'll give you an ultimatum as well. She has to be changed before you can leave Volterra. He'll wait for her to wake before making his proposition, then if it doesn't work he'll try to bind you with Chelsea. He doesn't know, however, that he has enemies he thinks are allies. Chelsea, Felix, Demetri and Renata are all tired of his games. They're tired of being prisoners. He rarely lets the Guard leave on anything more than assignments. He trusts these four most though. Enough so that he hasn't used Chelsea on the other three. Not so for many others. We all know just how much of a dictator Aro can be.

"He even used Chelsea on his own wife and Caius's and on Marcus. Anyway, I got off track. We don't know if Chelsea's gift will work on Bella. But we all feel he's going too far. This time he's not giving choices, not really, even though he'll ask you to join him, he's taking. Alice remember when he tried to persuade you and I to join him? That's usually his M.O., but not this time. He's determined. He won't let Bella walk out of Volterra. Now I won't lie. I'm doing this to atone for my sins and I hope this helps you forgive me, but in my own way I do love you Bella. I realize now though it's more as a friend or sister. And Jasper, despite recent events, you've been my brother for over fifty years and I'll be _damned_ if I let Aro do this to you two. So Marcus has come up with a plan."

"Don't think this changes anything Edward. I'm still very angry with you right now. But I guess I can be a decent enough person to say thank you."

That's my Bella.

* * *

**Alice**

I wanted to go to Jeremiah when we came in but I felt that it was only fair for Jasper to have him first. After all he is his brother. I'm thankful to Marcus for letting the others know though and it gave me the chance to move to Jeremiah's side. He smiles at me and takes my hand in his. Our connection is instant thanks to my gift, I saw him on the plane. Imagine my surprise when my vision finally came, with a clear picture of my mate this time. Turns out it was just needing Edward to make his final decisions.

I hope Jasper and Bella can accept that Jeremiah and I are mates. Turns out that there were two reasons I saw Jasper in that diner. Him, and his future. And the fact that his future led me to mine. I turn my attention back to the conversation even though I know what's coming now. But suddenly I'm pulled away and into a vision, one that will definitely help us.

Everything of course relies on Aro's final decision and the hope that he will be fooled. But if everything goes according to my vision, Aro won't be around much longer. He's going to sign his death warrant soon. When Chelsea gets back he'll make his move. Bella's change will give him the time to set everything up, but it also gives us time. Marcus's plan relies on Renata, Felix and Bella.

Renata will step away from him, allowing Felix to get in and take him down. Bella will put her shield around everyone so Alec and Jane can't use their gifts. Thanks to the conversation with Shannon and Edward overhearing it, Aro knows Bella can project her shield, that she's powerful- or will be once she's a vampire- he just doesn't know that certain gifts won't work on her. This can be used to our advantage.

"Guys, I thought you'd like to know that I just had a vision. You won't need anyone to fool Aro, Bella can project her shield, remember what Shannon told you two? She can wrap us all in it. So when the time comes for Alec or Jane to possibly step in, as I don't know their loyalties and didn't see anything in my vision about them, remember its not infallible, she can protect us if it comes down to that."

Marcus nods his head.

"I was afraid it would come to that. That's why I'm so determined to keep Aro from getting them on the Guard. Can you imagine Bella's shield paired with Major Whitlock's fighting skills? They would be unstoppable and unbeatable. It's too dangerous to put into Aro's hands."

"Well good thing is Marcus, I've seen that Chelsea's gift won't work on Bella, so Aro wouldn't be able to use it on either of them. The same with Jeremiah's gift. No matter the outcome, he'll never be able to touch them. I've also seen he won't try to bind Jazz to him before Bella wakes. He really does want to try to persuade them before trying to force them. He knows just how dangerous it could be if he forces them. He'll have to contend with all of us then and that is just something he doesn't wish. It won't stop him from using Chelsea though, he really wants Bella, Jazz is just a bonus."

"Yes, I heard that in his thoughts too, he covets Bella more than any vampire ever. He sees her as the answer he's been looking for to make the Volturi invincible. He figured with the two together no one will ever challenge the Volturi's right to rule again."

Marcus looks happy at my news and nods at Edward's, he gets Aro better than any of us after all. Turning and seeing Carlisle's face it seems this is the first time he's ever seen his friend truly smile. I can't wait for Chelsea's influence to be removed from him and everyone else. Once he finds out who Renata is, he'll never stop smiling.

* * *

**Bella**

I'm so angry with Edward. It's great he finally realizes that I'm not his mate but at the same time it's a little too late. We're now in the clutches of the Volturi, well Aro anyway, and the possibility that he could try to hurt those I love or use them against me just pisses me off. The only good things to come out of this situation is Alice finding Jeremiah as well as Jasper finding him; and Angie and Eric becoming vampires and I not losing my friends.

I know it'll be hard on them to leave their former lives and families behind, well except for Eric as his brother will know what he is thanks to being Leah's imprint, but I won't lose my friends like I thought I would. I just hope this Felix and Demetri will help them transition and get through their losses. And that they'll not keep them here in Volterra, but take them places.

As for Jasper, when I saw he had come the ache in my chest eased and I almost stopped breathing, anxious about his reactions towards his brother and Edward. I was a bit disappointed he didn't come to me first, but I completely understood it, that's why I stayed seated and waited for him to join me. He needed time to speak to his brother. All that matters is that he's here and that we're together. I just hope this plan works because I can't lose any of them. It would devastate me to lose them as well as Charlie and Renee.

I also hope once this is over that Jeremiah and Alice will join us at the ranch so Jasper and his brother can talk all this out. I have a feeling there just won't be time while we are here. I know though, with as angry as I am right now, that Edward and I will have a reckoning when this is over. I won't kill him because I can't do that to Carlisle and Esme. They may say they're ok with his death because he did something wrong, but I know they'll truly be devastated. That doesn't mean that I can't kick his ass though. He will be in pain by the time I'm done, that I'm certain of.

Jasper must feel my emotions because he turns to me, a question in his eyes. I mouth '_later_' at him and can't help but be thankful that Edward can't hear my thoughts when he turns to me with a grim expression on his face. He may not be able to read mine, but he can Jasper's and I'm sure he knows what's coming even without hearing what I'm thinking.

* * *

**Edward**

I hate myself right now. I've put everyone in this room in danger because I was jealous and an idiot. I'll take whatever punishment Bella deems fit for me and I'll do whatever I have to to regain her and my families trust and make things up to Jasper. The things I thought about him, let alone the fact I called him a monster, makes me sick. I've looked up to him since the day he showed up with Alice and I saw what he had been through and how strong he was.

He's certainly no monster, but a hero, and I mitigated that with my jealousy. Hopefully warning them of Aro's plans and helping them thwart him will help some. I know it won't fix everything, but it's hopefully a start. Aro is in for an extremely rude awakening this time. He's finally gone too far and messed with the worst possible group of vampires. As the saying goes "**_don't bite the hand that feeds you_**". When you're in a position like Aro's and his brothers you make sure you do everything to keep your allies your allies.

You don't break their trust by doing what he's getting ready to do. That's how you make enemies. And with a group as powerful as we are, we become more powerful enemies than he's faced before. He also doesn't pay attention to his brothers or his Guard or he might have noticed how discontent they've become. I can only hope Caius is also discontent. We need him on our side. I wonder why Alice hasn't seen that?

As if she were the mind reader, she looks at me with a knowing look on her face.

"I didn't see it dear brother because Caius is opportunistic. He'll keep his decision to himself until he sees who will come out on top. If Aro does, then he's safe because he didn't side with Marcus, if Marcus comes out on top it'll be the same scenario. Caius doesn't have the same thing we do. Me, and the knowledge that I have seen Aro fail."

Well that explains that. Now we need to get this show on the road. Aro is probably becoming impatient. Which is confirmed by Felix a moment later.

"Marcus, we need to move. Alec just texted me and said that Aro is waiting and will not be put off much longer. Don't worry everyone. Alec has no idea just what's going on, he only thinks I've brought you all to Bella and that you're spending time with her. He doesn't know that Marcus is here, only that Demetri and I are watching the door."

He gives us a sly smile and stands. We all follow suit and start towards the door. The moment of truth will soon be upon us, and by the time it's said and done the Volturi and our world, will be changed forever.


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: just so you guys know. Marcus was keeping his thoughts blocked from Edward. I didn't mention it because I felt the other stuff was more important so Edward doesn't know Chelsea is his mate and won't until she shows up, which will be in this chapter as Aro feels he may need her. Also, thank you Mrs Bahama Mama for pushing me past 200 reviews! And thank you to all those who review regularly and to those who have favorited or followed this story. It means so much. :)_

* * *

**Chapter For****ty**

**Aro**

They all come into the room, Felix leading them with his mate at his side and Demetri bringing up the read with his. Standing as a united front, which surprises me. I would have figured they'd push Edward out after what he had done. I'm also surprised to see Eleazar and his mate, as well as Kate Denali and Garrett, with them. I know I called Eleazar to come here so he could read Bella, but that he's here clearly with the Cullens makes me wonder which side he could be on if it comes down to forcing my hand. The Cullens standing alone is one thing, but having friends who might stand with them is another.

I'm no fool. I can see the potential danger here. Carlilse may not want power, but he already has it. There are many who would follow him if he chose to stand against us. And many of them are fighters, or gifts. Plus there is potentially another danger in the Forks Guardian tribe amending their treaty in favor of the Cullens and the fact they are friends with Isabella and Major Whitlock. They may be willing to join any potential fight against us and if they do, other tribes may decide to as well. The only reason I've let him and his family be is because he never wanted our thrones. After this is all over I may have to rethink that. I quickly hide my surprise and my brothers join me a few moments later, Jeremiah and Renata coming in with them. Taking our seats we get this thing started.

I wouldn't call it a trial but we are acting in official capacity, at least that's what my brothers think. I'm not afraid of Edward reading my thoughts because I doubt he'll be stupid enough to say anything. He is, after all, in danger. He broke not one but two of our laws. We've done a good job of keeping him from reading our thoughts on Chelsea too, so hopefully we can keep that from him for now.

He'll balk when he hears his sentence, but there will be nothing he can do about it. Not even Carlisle can save him from me now. I'm finally getting at least one of the Cullens I wanted. I'd like Alice too, but with what I'm planning, that will be reaching. I'll get her eventually though. I just have to have patience.

"Edward Cullen, you stand before us, having broken two of our laws. We have deliberated and decided that your punishment, though it should be death, will be your servitude. You will remain here, in Volterra and become a member of the Guard. You will not be given special privileges. You will not be allowed to leave either unless in the presence of Felix or Jane. First I must ask if this sentence meets the approval of the o Ed you have wronged. Major, Isabella, is this enough for you?" They both answer yes and Caius goes on.

"Do you have anything you wish to say, Edward?"

Wisely he chooses to say nothing. He knows there's nothing he can do about our decision. So there's no point in protesting, although Carlisle and Esme look as if they wish to. They also keep their mouths wisely shut though. Caius goes on.

"As for the humans. The girl Angela and the boy Eric have, as previously stated, one month to acclimate to life here in Volterra and then their mates need to change them. They will be allowed to leave the citadel once they're able to control themselves around humans. They of course may not go back to their families. As of now, they are dead to all who knew them that are not a part of the supernatural world."

I look at the others and happen to notice the look that passes between Major Whitlock and his mate. What do they know that I do not? I haven't looked into the thoughts of the others, there wasn't anything I needed to see that I haven't already seen from Edward. At least I didn't think so. Perhaps if I ask them they'll tell me. I need to try to get them on side. I want them to come to me willingly, Bella is going to be a powerful shield according to Edward's memory. I want her badly, but as a shield I know certain gifts may not work on her, so I need her to willingly work for us.

So perhaps if I make them feel less threatened; or that I'm amiable to certain things, they'll be more willing to feel like I'm not a bad guy. Hence the reason I agreed to give the other two humans a month to acclimate to becoming vampires and living here. And why I made sure Caius asked them if they felt Edward's punishment was enough, normally I wouldn't care if the wronged were happy with the punishment of the accused, because it ms not their decision, that belongs to us as rulers of our world. I tune back into what Caius is saying. Hopefully this will also make them trust us.

"Now for the human girl Bella. Major Whitlock, the only reason you are not in trouble like your '_brother_' is because you planned to change her and set up everything in order to do so. We understand that your friends helped you as well so their knowledge of a human knowing about vampires and not killing her or changing her is also forgiven, however I'm sure you understand our reasoning when we tell you that you must change her here, in Volterra, before you are allowed to leave."

"Certainly Caius. I understand. You also understand that once she's changed I will require someplace safe to take her, outside of the citadel, where we can hunt our own food source and still remain away from humans?"

"Certainly Major. We understand that you and your mate will hunt animals, so we have provided a villa, in the country side where you will be away from humans and able to be in peace until she is able to control herself."

"We thank you."

"Now, as these proceedings are complete, please feel free to go about your own pursuits. If you wish to leave, those of you who are allowed may do so. If you wish to stay we are more than willing to provide you with rooms and hope you enjoy your stay."

With that Marcus and Caius rise and head out of the room. Felix and Demetri take Edward back to the Guard quarters to get him started on becoming one of our members, their mates following along behind obviously uncomfortable with being away from them for any goven amount of time. Major Whitlock and his mate go to follow the others out but I need to know what their earlier look was for. Eleazar knows not to leave until I have spoken to him.

"Major, Isabella, a moment if you will?"

The others stop, but they just let them know it's ok and to follow Jane and Alec to their rooms, it looks as if all will be staying.

"Was there something more Aro?"

"Not really no. I just wondered about the look between the two of you when Caius spoke of the other two humans. Also when will you begin the process of changing your mate?"

"Oh, we thought you knew Aro. Eric has an older brother. His name is Alex and he's a Quileute imprint. So when Caius said they had to leave everyone behind that wasn't supernatural we were relieved because it means he can still have time with his brother because, while Alex is still human, he knows what you are and what the Quileutes are due to his relationship with a member of the pack. That sort of makes him supernatural in a way."

I believe I saw mention of another imprint in Edward's memory of the conversation about Isabella's gift. I just didn't care much about that, too intrigued with the talks of her gift. Well, here's yet another situation I can use to my advantage. I take a moment to think how to voice my next words. They watch me thinking about it, curiosity on Major Whitlock's face, apprehension on Isabella's. She's worried I'll decide a human knowing about us needs to be dealt with. That I'll decide he and this Shannon should die. Of course she doesn't know I would never dream of starting a war with the Guardians.

"Ah, I see. Well I suppose that will be ok. It's unprecedented of course but I don't see anything wrong with it I suppose. The brother knows he is not to spread secrets correct?"

"Of course. He had to keep the pack secret so he will keep the vampire's secret as well."

"And your change?"

"Well I'm sure you can understand that there are still a few things I wish to do while I'm still human, but it will be soon. Within the next day or so. I'd like to walk around the town if that's ok, I'll go with my friends Angie and Eric. And then some more intimate things with my mate. Is that acceptable?"

"Certainly. Just make sure you follow instructions from Felix and Demetri as I'm sure they will wish to go with you and their mates, as well as Major Whitlock here."

"Naturally Aro, oh, and please stop calling him Major Whitlock. He isn't that man anymore. Now he is simply Jasper. As I am now called Beyla, or Bella, Whitlock, no longer Isabella."

"My apologies Beyla. Have a good day. Tomorrow will be soon enough to visit the town. It'll give you more time to see the sites if you wish to also travel to Pisa. As long as you don't try to leave the country."

"We wouldn't dream of it Aro. Good day."

I like this human girl. She has spunk.

* * *

**Jasper**

I'm extremely proud of Bella right now. She handled Aro spectacularly. She's certainly grown into a strong, confident woman. I can't wait to make her mine for eternity. We've waited this long though, so one or two more days won't bother either of us.

"Would you like to go to Pisa, darlin'?"

"To be honest Jasper, I'd like to just get it over with. So no, let's just spend the rest of today together and go into town tomorrow and then after a nice bout of love making you can change me and we can end this nonsense. Aro thinks he's clever. How wrong he truly is huh?"

I had to chuckle at the glee on her face. She was truly enjoying the idea of making Aro look the fool.

"Yes darlin', he's immensely wrong."

We head back to the room she was given. I have every intention of making love to my mate and removing the smell of everyone who has been too close to her, like Edward and Aro.

* * *

**Marcus**

So far so good. It was a stroke of good fortune that Aro didn't touch anyone. We certainly didn't want him to see what we're planning, or who is involved. That's why I made sure Jeremiah and Renata came in with me. If he realizes Alice and Jeremiah are mates, he'll use that to his advantage as well. He'll make sure Alice stays here with her mate and he'll have gained both the Cullen gifts he's always coveted. He must be extremely confident in his plan though since he usually reads anyone that's in his presense that isn't a Guard member or myself or Caius. If only he knew how wrong he was.

As I'm heading back to my rooms I pass Chelsea. Good, he's called her back. I know it will make Sulpicia angry to have her time away cut short though. I wish I could be there when she lets him have a piece of her mind. Aro mated with a real firecracker. She's always keeping him on his toes, or in his place. It'll be a real shame when she has to die, but I doubt she'll be able to live without him and I won't do to her what he did to me.

* * *

**Caius**

Something was going on I wasn't privy to. I don't know what though. Aro is clearly planning something; and if I had to guess it has to do with the girl, Bella. If he truly thinks he'll get her and her mate to stay in Volterra then he's more of a fool than I thought.

They'll never willingly stay and to force them will create enemies I have no wish to have. Even here in Volterra we know better than to cross a man like Major Whitlock. He may have changed from the man he was with Maria, but that doesn't mean that he won't fight to protect what's his and if it comes down to that I don't like our chances.

I think it's time I spoke to Marcus. I'm sure he's seen more than he's said and has started to plan accordingly. I never agreed with what Aro did to our brother, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Perhaps now we can finally be free of the tyranny of our brother.

Others may think we all act together, but the truth has always been that to disagree with Aro is to get yourself stabbed in the back. Look what he did to his own sister when she and Marcus tried to leave. And my own Athenodora has been threatened. That's why Chelsea and Corin are being used on the wives. To make sure they never question Aro.

Even Sulpicia, which is just stupid. She's loyal to Aro through and through and I know that if he were to die we'd have to kill her too. I make my way to Marcus's rooms. My brother and I are going to talk.

* * *

**Aro**

"Alec, will you please bring Eleazar to me? I wish to speak with him."

"Of course Aro."

I contemplate what I will be asking Eleazar as Alec goes to retrieve him. I don't wish to make him or any of the others suspicious of my motives. Best to not show my hand until the final moment. But I have to know if the girl is truly a shield. I just wish he could tell me the strength of her gift.

He walks in a moment later. His face shows that he knows just what I want from him.

"Aro, I'm assuming you wished to see me to find out if Bella is gifted?"

"You know me too well my friend. Yes, and possibly the other two?"

"Well the other two are not. I met them officially after Edward's sentencing when Felix and Demetri brought them to speak with Carlisle, he wanted to talk to them about what will probably happen to '_end_' their human existence and offered the assistance of his tame lawyer to provide new documentation. He knows the Volturi are capable of it, but since he knows them through Bella he thought maybe they'd be more confortable hearing it from him and getting his help.

"I can tell you that the girl Angela is extremely kind and gentle. Like Esme. The boy Eric will prove a great asset to bring the Volturi further into the computer age. He's quite intelligent, becoming a vampire will make him a genius. As for Bella. She's a shield, but I can't tell you how strong it will be. But surely you already know she is."

"You've caught me out my friend. Yes I know. I had an interesting conversation with an informer a few weeks ago. He told me all about what was going on. Who informed the girl about us, who was truly her mate, then reading Edward's thoughts I got more. I just wanted conformation from someone I know would know for certain and not second hand. I hope you understand."

"Certainly Aro. If that is all I'd like to join my mate and our friends. We were going to go on a hunt tonight in the country side. If that's alright with you. We were a little rushed earlier and didn't have the chance."

"I will never understand your food choices but yes, as long as you remember the rules, that is fine."

"One would never be able to forget the rules of the Volturi. We will be careful."

He walks out of my study, if it weren't for the fact that I need his gift every so often, his pertinence would get him killed. He's fortunate.

* * *

**Chelsea**

I wasn't sure exactly why Aro had called us back. I knew that it probably had to do with the rumors floating around the Guard, Major Whitlock has a human mate. One with a potentially powerful gift. I knew what this would mean for me. I would be forced, _yet again_, to bind someone to Aro. I was getting tired of this. I hated the fact that there were those who were basically enslaved to him because of me.

If only I could end it. If only I could find a way to stop this nonsense. I hated what I was doing to Marcus. He was such a kind and gentle soul. He would be better suited to be the leader of the Volturi for he was fair, and thought things through. Aro just acted according to what he wanted and damn the consequences. He probably hasn't even thought about what would happen if I were to force someone like Major Whitlock or his mate to serve him.

As I walked along, contemplating everything I knew was probably coming, I passed Marcus. We exchanged our usual cordial greetings. He knew I hated what I had to do to him. As I went to walk past him I caught a scent. One I didn't recognize. It stopped me in my tracks and I turned back towards him.

He too had stopped and had a knowing look upon his face. Why? What did he know that I did not.

"I see you have smelled him Chelsea. You have never met Edward Cullen. You were away with the wives on business when Carlisle brought his family the last time. Would you like to meet him?"

"What aren't you telling me Marcus? Why would I want to meet this Edward Cullen?"

"Come with me my dear and you shall see. Then we all will have much to discuss."

I follow him down the corridors until we came to the Guard quarters. I knew that something important was going to happen, but I didn't know what. As Marcus opened the doors I caught another whiff of the scent I had smelled upon Marcus and felt myself being drawn forward.

Inside we're several other lesser members of the Guard, the _muscle,_ as we called them. I didn't know their names because I never cared, but in the middle of them was a man. Copper haired with gold colored eyes, he was tall. Over six feet, and well muscled. He turned to look at me and when our eyes connected I knew.

I looked at Marcus and saw the smile upon his face. Of course his gift had already told him what I just discovered. This man before me, walking out of the group to stand in front of me, was my mate. I never thought the day would come. I was so lonely, no one trusted that their feelings for me were real. How could they when that was my gift, to manipulate the feelings of others, to make them feel one way or another according to my master's will.

I began to doubt myself. How did Marcus know that the feelings I would feel for this man would be real? How could he know that his feelings for me would be real? I was brought out of my increasing depression by his voice. It was a beautiful baritone. Full of music and lightness.

"Hello Marcus, coming to see how I'm acclimating?"

"Not at all Edward. I know you'll do well. No, I brought you a surprise. Edward Cullen, this is Chelsea Volturi. Chelsea, this is Edward. I'm sure you've both discovered what you are to each other, so I don't have to tell you. If you'd like to follow me we can adjourn to my rooms and you can have some time together to talk if you wish."

We both nodded and walked out of the room. As we followed Marcus along the corridors I felt a hand take mine. Looking down I saw that this Edward Cullen had taken my hand. The feeling was foreign. I hadn't felt this feeling for millennia. It has been a long time since I've felt like this, giddy and excited. I wanted this man to kiss me, to make love to me.

I wanted a relationship that wouldn't be based on a lie. Someone who had true feelings for me. Could this finally be it? Could Edward Cullen finally be that man? I looked up at him and he smiled. It was a beautiful smile. He was beautiful.

"Here we are children. Please feel free to take your time. I have a few errands to run and won't be back until after dinner. Edward, please talk to her about what's been going on ok?"

"Certainly Marcus."

We walked into Marcus's quarters and I was immediately pulled into strong arms. He tilted my head up and his lips met mine and everything else ceased to exist but us. The feel of his lips upon mine and our growing desire. But I had my doubts. I had to know what I felt was real. What he felt was real. Reluctantly I pulled back.

"I have to know, how can I trust this is real?"

"Chelsea. Let me tell you about myself. But first think about this. Marcus's gift sees relationships. He saw us together long before we met. I read it in his thoughts when he came in the room with you. That's my gift, to read thoughts. Unlike Aro I don't have to touch others. I can read thoughts from a distance. Unfortunately I can't turn it off. That's the curse of it. I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if your gift is making me feel this way. I can unequivocally tell you no, it isn't your gift. My feelings and yours are real. We are mates."

I was so relieved. I had finally found a relationship that was real. A man who truly felt for me the way a mate should. The gods were finally smiling down on me. Even though I no longer practiced the faith of my childhood every so often I found myself saying the phrases. Being a vampire didn't change the fact that I grew up when the Greeks worshipped the gods, Zeus, Hera, Athena.

"What did Marcus want you to tell me Edward?"

"How loyal are you to Aro? If he were to fall today would you care?"

"No. I'm sick of doing his bidding, of tying people to him. Why?"

"Good. That's good."

He then proceeded to tell me what was going on. I couldn't believe it! _Finally_, after so many centuries of being under Aro's thumb, I would finally be free! After that he began to remove my clothes and preceded to make love to me just as I wanted. He really could read thoughts if what he did to me was any indication, I only had to think of what I wanted and he did it. I was finally happy, finally had the love I have longed for for millennia. Life was finally looking up.

* * *

_a/n: ok so here's a few things. One to counteract any confusion over Bella's new name. Beyla is the formal, just like Isabella was, so when Aro calls her Beyla it's because he's using her formal name, which I found was always what he did. Bella is the nickname which was her request to Jasper when he got the docs for her new life with him, to find a name that Bella could still be used as a nickname. I know a fair few of you probably want Edward dead, but that's not happening in this one. I do have one planned where he does die though you'll just have to be patient because I haven't been working on it. I've been working on this one and a Harry Potter Dramione fic. As for Caius, Alice said he was opportunistic, that he wouldn't make a decision until time. Technically that's true, but he isn't blind either and can see things going on. Now he's decided to make that decision. I'm sure you can guess what it will be already. :) hope you enjoyed this one. Also, I hope I made it less confusing with Marcus's explanation as to why Jeremiah didn't walk in with the Cullens. Wouldn't want Aro to be even more greedy would we? _


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: ok, so I told a reviewer if I got all the research for Bella and Jasper's wedding done if post a bonus chapter. I did it. Yay me! Lol. So here's the next chapter. For some reason I thought this was an important chapter but it's just a filler, it's a fun lemony filler though. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Jasper**

"So darlin', what would you like to do? Head to bed early or something else?"

"Well as it's only about nine in the evening at home and thanks to jet lag I'm not tired right now even though it's like two am here, how about we see if they have anything to eat in this place for a human, I got some snacks and drinks before you guys arrived, but because you weren't that far behind us and I had just eaten before that idiot took me, I wasn't really hungry. Then if I'm still not tired I can think of something you and I can do to wear me out," she says with a wink.

Oh yeah, I can wear her out alright. We head back to her room to find Felix standing there.

"Jasper, Beyla, I was asked by Marcus to see if there was anything you might need. There are a few changes of clothing for you both, as well as towels and toiletries for a shower or bath. Is there anything else you'd like before bed?"

"Thank you Felix, if I could get something to eat that would be wonderful."

"Of course."

"Speaking of Marcus, will he be joining us tonight?"

"No, he had another matter to attend to with your '_brother_' Edward before retiring to make plans for certain upcoming events."

"Oh, ok. Are we allowed to know what he wanted with Edward?"

"Certainly Jasper. Chelsea and the wives have arrived back in Volterra. We of course know why Aro wished Chelsea to return. Marcus was simply making sure she and Edward crossed paths."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you know Jasper, but I guess with everything happening Beyla here hasn't been told yet?"

"No she hasn't Felix and Alice said Edward has a mate here, just not who."

"Alright, well my dear, _Chelsea_ is Edward's mate."

"_Really_? So that means he doesn't want me anymore? Excellent! I'm so glad that's done with. I hope she'll understand my desire to kick his ass when I wake up, though. I may not kill him, but that doesn't mean he won't feel my wrath."

"It'll be her natural instinct to protect him, but I'm sure we can make sure she understands and allows you to have your revenge. As long as you don't kill him she should be fine and not wish to seek her own revenge. Even we vampires understand the need to teach someone a lesson."

"I'm glad to hear it. If you'll excuse us?"

"Certainly. Someone will bring your food along shortly, anything specific?"

"How about something authentically Italian? And wine. I've never had wine and after tomorrow I'll never be able to again. And maybe something for dessert? And a Coke as well just in case I don't like the wine?"

"Your wish is my command. I will see you both tomorrow."

And with that Felix was gone. We entered her room and almost immediately she was in my arms.

"I was so scared Jasper. I was afraid he would get me here and I'd never see you again."

"_Nothing_ would have stopped me from getting you back, darlin', not even the Volturi. Luckily Edward has learned what an idiot he is and Marcus has a plan to help us. I'm sure we'll be leaving here within a week or so. Aro can't win this time. He's bitten off more than he can chew. So don't fret anymore. We're together and will never be parted again."

"I love you, cowboy."

"I love you too. Now what would you like to do until your food gets here?"

"Oh I can think of something."

"Well it'll have to be a quicky, humans may be preparing your food but a vampire will probably bring it, we have maybe thirty minutes."

"Oh I'm sure thirty minutes will be more than enough time. Take me to bed Jasper."

"In the words of Felix, your wish is my command."

I pick her up and move into the other room. Inside there's a king size bed and a window giving a wonderful view of the countryside. The room is done in reds and golds and creates a warm atmosphere. I sit her on the bed and begin to remove her clothes.

Once she's naked I remove mine and push her back onto the bed so her legs are dangling over the side. Kneeling down I settle between her legs and lift them so they're over my shoulders. Her arousal smells so delicious and I know I'm in for a wonderful feast.

Delving in I lick up her slit and she moans in delight. I use my fingers to part her gently, pulling the hood of her clit up I lick the little bundle of nerves until she's practically screaming, neither one of us caring if anyone else can hear. I know that it's extremely sensitive where I'm licking, a pleasure that boarders on pain. I add my fingers to the mix, first one, then a second and using that come hither motion I know she loves I work her towards an earth shattering orgasm.

By the time I'm done she's wearing a sheen of sweat like a second skin. I move up her body, pulling her up the bed and away from the edge. I grab her left leg and lift it onto my shoulder and sheath myself in her tight slick warmth. _Sixteen hours_. Sixteen hours of her not beside me. There's no way this is going to be slow. I need to mark her with my scent, remove that which doesn't belong.

Edward touched what's mine and he's lucky that I'm focused on my girl right now or I'd be in his room ripping his limbs from his body until he begs me for mercy. That can wait though, what can't is Bella. I begin to move, setting up a frantic pace, pushing us both towards the edge of the precipice. The faster I go the closer that edge is and before long I'm roaring my release and fighting my instincts to bite down on that spot between her neck and shoulder where a mate marks another. Not yet, I have to tell myself. _Not yet._

She's clinging to me, panting hard and soaked with sweat. Her hair plastered to her neck and shoulders. I pull out and roll off her to lay beside her, pulling her into my arms as I do so. She's trying hard to catch her breath and so neither of us speaks. Nothing needs to be said that wasn't in the ferocity of our lovemaking. I breathe her in and can still smell Edward, just faintly. It tells at my inner beast to claim her again and remove all traces of him.

I know she's tired, so I won't be rough this time. It's a testament of my control that I can be gentle when my instincts wish me to be otherwise. I lift her leg and drape it over my hip and push myself into her. She moans and shifts to move closer to me. Keeping a hold on her leg I begin to move, ever so slowly. This is more of a reassurance to each other that we're together again and no one will come between us.

I push her to another climax and as I empty myself into her I can smell the last vestiges of Edward's scent dissipate and be covered by my own. Satisfied I pull out of her and just hold her for a while. Our cocoon is breached by the knock on the door indicating her food has arrived. I leave her lying on the bed where she's dozed off and pull my pants on.

When I get to the door I see a vampire I don't recognize. She's tall, with mahogany hair and the usual Volturi red eyes. She looks about twenty- five, but she's probably much older. She's pretty, but not as pretty as my Bella. I can see the fear that enters her eyes at the sight of my scars, all vampire's natural reaction to a vampire more powerful than they. She quickly pushes her fear aside though.

"Hello, my name is Heidi and I've been asked by Felix to bring your mate her meal. May I come in?"

"Sure."

I open the door further and allow her into the room. She pushes the wheeled tray past me and moves towards the dining table in the corner. As she sets up the meal, Bella comes out of the bedroom, dressed in a robe and looking thoroughly fucked. I can't help the grumble of satisfaction that comes from my chest. Any man should be happy they can provide their mate such thorough satisfaction.

Heidi barely glances up from her task. I take this moment to let Bella know her name.

"Darlin', this is Heidi."

"Hello, Heidi, it's nice to meet you." Heidi glances up again and at Bella.

"It's nice to meet you as well Bella. I'm almost done here, I hope the meal will be o your satisfaction."

"I'm sure it will be thank you." Heidi turns back to her task and Bella walks up to me and I wrap my arms around her. Once Heidi's finished she turns back to us.

"I don't wish to seem pushy, or anything. I just wanted you to know that I'm on your side. There are many of us tired of Aro's tyranny. If you need anything please feel free to ask me. I'm not due to leave Volterra for another week, as I just returned. Enjoy your stay here, and again Bella I hope the meal is to your satisfaction."

"Thank you Heidi. Have a nice evening."

"You two as well."

And with that she sweeps out the door. Knowing her name I now know who she is. I just hope Bella doesn't ask me what she does for the brothers.

* * *

**Bella**

When I asked for a quicky I got just what I requested. I'm surprised I'm able to move right now. But when I caught a whiff of the food the woman, Heidi, had brought in my stomach rumbled. I heard Jasper's little rumble too. _Typical male_, all smug satisfaction. I move to the table and take a seat. Lifting the lids off the trays Im delighted by what I see.

Under one dish is a Thyme- infused grilled skirt steak with a creamy polenta, according to the little card, that is paired with a glass of Chianti. Then there's a plate of Gorgonzola, honey and walnuts paired with a glass of Vin Santo. For dessert there's a small cup of Italian coffee and a couple of squares of bitter sweet chocolate.

Everything looks fantastic and I dig in heartily. It tastes just as yummy as it smells! I take a tentative sip of the Chianti and find it's not too bad. It's not really my taste though so after a couple more sips I move on to the Coke.

I can feel Jasper watching me, but neither of us have said anything to the other. We're both just content to be around the other. Thankfully I will only miss the pill I should have taken today. With him starting the change in just a few hours we shouldn't have to worry about creating any little mini us's. I polish off everything, the Vin Santo was tasty too and I finished that glass, feeling full and content. Now that I'm done I realize how tired I am. It's been an eventful day. It's been almost twenty hours since everything started and the adrenaline I'm sure I was running on is waning.

"Come on darlin', lets get you a bath." He stands up and pulls me up and we head to the ensuite.

Inside is a huge sunken tub reminiscent of those used by the ancient Romans, only smaller of course. He begins filling it with warm water and a scented bath oil, it smells like lavender. I know this will help me relax and get to sleep tonight, well this morning that is. He pulls off my robe and helps me into the tub before stripping off his pants and stepping in behind me. I settle between his legs and lean back against him.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm just glad you're back in my arms, darlin'. I don't know what I would have done if I had gotten here and you had been killed or something. I probably would have destroyed the city in my rage. They wouldn't have been able to stop me either. Then I would have asked Carlisle to help me join you. There is no world for me in which you don't exist."

"I hate hearing you say that Jasper. The world would be worse off for you not being in it."

"But I wouldn't be able to be in it without you. There wouldn't be another option."

I turn around to face him. Climbing into his lap I pull his head to lay on my chest as I hold him. We sit like this for a while, until the water grows cool and we're forced to get out. He dries us off and carries me back into the bedroom and lays me naked on the bed where he joins me, my back to his front. Before long I'm asleep.

* * *

**Edward**

Chelsea and I talk well into the night, stopping to make love every so often. Why Aro hasn't sent for her already can only be guessed at, perhaps he's decided to let us have our time as newly mated. He doesn't need her right away, after all. We make plans for ourselves after Aro falls. If they'll have me I plan to rejoin my family. Chelsea will be safe with us. No one would dare to harm a member of Carlisle Cullen's family. We make plans for our future and what we want with each other.

I've even claimed her, and she me. We bear the others marks on our shoulders now. No matter what happens next, I know I will have her beside me. I can't seem to get enough of her, this alone tells me that Bella wasn't my mate as I didn't have the overwhelming desire to have sex with her- I did want it, but it was more a normal boy wanting the girl thing.

I know from Rose and Emmett that we will probably need months before we're satisfied. Perhaps Esme will let us borrow Isle Esme. We'll ask her soon. I just hope that the others can forgive me. I'm so glad Chelsea hasn't judged me for what I did to Bella and Jasper. She also understands that they'll wish to mete out some form of punishment. As much as she hates it, she knows it must be done. No one will be satisfied otherwise. Rage will build and that could turn into a disaster.

She'll make plans with Felix to hold her if and when Bella decides to do what she will. That way she won't be tempted to hurt Bella to stop her thus bringing Jasper into it. I know that he won't hesitate to kill my mate for hurting his. We talk and talk and talk and before we know it, the sun is rising. The castle never truly went to sleep, but we can hear the human occupants beginning to stir.

Before long she's called away by Aro and Marcus and Carlisle come to see me.

"Edward, son, do you now understand how wrong you were about Bella?"

"Yes Carlisle, I do. I will take whatever punishment she deems fit, just so long as it doesn't include death."

"Well luckily for you it won't because of Chelsea. They can no more break our laws than you could. Just so you know, your punishment still stands. Until we receive word from Jasper or Beyla that they wish to allow you to join your family, you will remain here in Volterra."

"I understand. Perhaps Esme might be willing to allow Chelsea and I to use Isle Esme when the time comes that we may leave?"

"I'll ask her son, but I make no promises."

"Thank you."

"Now, we must come up with a plan for the next three days until Bella awakens. Aro hasn't requested an audience with anyone but Eleazar. Thankfully he didn't touch him so he hasn't seen anything more than what he saw from you Edward. Eleazar told him that Bella is indeed a shield, but reminded him that he cannot see the strength of the gift."

"Yes, he told me the same. Shouldn't we make more plans with Jasper and the others present?"

"We will once Bella is burning. I have it on good authority that Felix and Demetri plan to change their mates this evening as well. That will make things easier as Angie and Eric can be placed in the newborn quarters until the coup has been completed. I have a feeling Bella will surprise us. Given what Alice saw and everything I've seen of the girl herself, she'll probably be incredibly controlled and able to aide us in our endeavor, which is of course a good thing seeing as we'll need her.

"Also, you'll be incredibly happy to know that Caius came to see me. He listened patiently as I told him what Edward heard from Aro and immediately came to the same conclusion I did. That Aro has to go for the good of all vampire kind. So Sulpicia will be the only one of the royal family we'll have to worry about. Athena will be upset over her death, but I'm sure the girl Angela will be an immense comfort. She seems sweet and kind and will fit Athena's personality better I believe."

"Yes, she is that. Just so long as Corin isn't used upon her."

"Corin is loyal to Aro, she will have to go. I'm afraid there are a number of the Guard who will have to follow Aro to his demise as they will be unable to be trusted. The only two we are unsure of are Alec and Jane. I know personally that their bonds are strong but they're to each other, not anyone else. I also know something in which no one else but Aro knows. I am unable to elaborate because it will be in direct violation of Aro and Chelsea's gift binding me to him keeps me from doing so. I'm hoping we can incapacitate them during the main confrontation and once Chelsea drops her gift from everyone I will be able to tell them then."

I couldn't hear Marcus's thoughts at that moment, which gave me an indication of just how Chelsea's gift works. She creates and breaks bonds. The only ones she can't touch are mating bonds. She cannot break them but she can manipulate them to take some of that bond and bind a person to Aro. That's what he's counting on when it comes to Jasper and Bella.

Their bond is so strong she can't break it, but she can use it to bind them to Aro. What Aro doesn't know though is that she's unable to bind them separately. She would have to bind them together and since her gift won't work on Bella, according to Alice, she won't be able to bind Jasper either. She can however bind people like Carlisle and Esme, or Rose and Emmett. Their bonds to each other are strong, but they can be bound to Aro. At least that is how she explained it to me as we talked.

I for one can't wait to see Aro's face when he realizes that I will in fact not keep his secrets. He underestimates familial bonds too. The second I realized Bella wasn't my mate I felt like she was my sister and that created a strong familial bond and allowed the one I already had with Jasper to become as strong as it was before, again. Therefore my loyalty would be to them, despite what they may feel for me.

I would never betray them now. I may have done so by my own jealousy and stupidity, but that's a far cry different from betraying them to an enemy. I would never hurt my family for Aro.

"We can discuss everything with Jasper while Bella is changing. I have a feeling her gift will keep him from having to use his. Which is good because we'll need his military expertise."

"Yes I believe you may be right Marcus. I believe Bella will astound us all."

I had to concur with the both of them. No matter what has happened these last few months one thing was always blindingly clear. Isabella Swan, now Beyla Whitlock, is a remarkable person.

* * *

_a/n: so what do you think Marcus knows about the twins?_


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: Felix really is reading from something word for word. i found that lovely description of the real life Volterra on www dot lonelyplanet dot com under Italy and the Tuscany area, as well a goitaly dot about dot com and lastly the twilight wiki. Also, remember Bella didn't ask what Heidi does so she doesn't know that Felix and the others fed the night before. I know I said that Heidi didn't have to leave for another week and that the human hunters can go a while without feeding, remember that they live among humans 24/7 plus there's likely newborns within the citadel that have to feed more often so I would guess Heidi goes out at least once a week._

_I took Heidi's description from the wiki, not the movie. As well as her, the twins and Demetri's back ground. It just goes to show that those we saw as loyal Volturi Guards might very well have possibly hated their masters because they were pretty much nothing more than slaves, but could do nothing about it because they didn't have the means to free themselves. So imagine how happy they would have to be to see Bella and her gift._

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Bella**

When I reawaken it's only been about six hours since I fell asleep. Jasper is still next to me, but I'm now facing him. What woke me,however, is his gentle kisses along my collarbone. Someone is amorous this morning. And _very_ much at attention from what I can feel. I lift my leg into the position from last night and I feel him slide home.

The fullness of him filling me is wonderful. He gives me immense pleasure and I know that once I'm a vampire too, our lovemaking will be mindblowing. Not that it isn't now, but once I'm a vampire we won't have to hold back. He'll be able to show me the passion I know he reigns in now.

"Good morning darlin'."

"Good morning cowboy."

"How about you save a horse and ride this cowboy then."

He shifts and soon I'm on top with my legs on either side of his hips.

"That was corny as hell."

"Yeah, I know. But you love me anyway."

"I sure do."

I ride my cowboy hard and fast to both our completions, and once I have the ability to move again, we move to the shower. Shower sex is the best sex, I swear it. We get dressed, the Volturi were nice enough to provide us with clothing, until our luggage is delivered to us in anticipation of my newborn phase now having to be spent here in Italy.

Heidi said they sent someone to the hotel we had stayed in that last night and retrieved our vehicles just before the hotel manager called a tow company. How they worked so quickly is beyond me except that it was probably due to the fact that vampires don't have to sleep. They probably called the hotel and told the manager to hold the stuff until someone arrived to take control of it, I really don't know. I don't care either just as long as nothing is lost or broken, Jasper's wedding band is in there after all and I'd be most upset if that was lost or damaged in anyway.

But apparently our stuff is now on it's way here so we'll have it soon. Except for our vehicles which have been placed in storage in Denver until someone goes to collect them. It's awfully nice of Aro considering his plans, probably just one more way he's trying to get into our good graces. Once we're dressed there is a knock on the door and when we open it, Alice is standing there. She has a big grin on her face. Which tells me she saw when we'd be ready to go and has acted accordingly.

"Come on you two. We're all ready to go, you're the last to get ready, save the sex until _after_ you're a vampire!"

This of course causes me to blush and Jasper to chuckle. She has _no _boundaries, it's like she's _Leah_. Those two would be like two peas in a pod. I dread the day they get together. I'll be driven crazy. We meet Angie, Eric, Felix, Demetri and Jeremiah, the latter three in plain clothes instead of the garb of the Guard- which make them look much younger and more the ages they were when changed-, in the lobby, the woman Giana watching us with a smile on her face. She seems so sweet and I hope they'll change her instead of making her dinner.

"Alright everyone, the rules. Stay in the shadows as much as possible. Thankfully a storm is brewing for later tonight so the clouds have begun to block the sun and we should be safe today. Of course don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves, we are simply tourists taking in the sights. Does anyone need to hunt before we go?"

Alice and Jasper shake their heads, I know he'll go hunting tonight in anticipation of the three day burn he'll be feeling to keep me from feeling it. I wish I knew how to stop him but once I'm under there's nothing to prevent him from doing so. Alice's eyes are still golden indicating she's hunted in the last three days.

The others as human hunters don't have to eat that often so I'm sure they're good to go. We head out of the citadel and Felix takes it upon himself to tell us the history of this beautiful city. It's like he's reading from the brochure though, word for word when he speaks.

"The Etruscan settlement of Velathri was an important trading centre and senior partner of the Dodecapolis. It's believed that as many as 25,000 people lived here in its Etruscan heyday. Partly because of the surrounding inhospitable terrain, the city was among the last to succumb to Rome – it was absorbed into the Roman confederation around 260 BC and renamed Volaterrae. The bulk of the old city was raised in the 12th and 13th centuries under a fiercely independent free comune. The city first entered Florence's orbit in 1361, but the people of Volterra fought hard against Medici rule – their rebellion was brought to a brutal end when Lorenzo Il Magnifico's soldiers sacked the city in 1472. There was another rebellion in 1530 – again brutally crushed by the Florentines – but Volterra would never again achieve self-government, moving from Florentine rule to that of the Grand Duchy of Tuscany before unification in 1860. Since Etruscan times the people of Volterra have been famous for carving alabaster mined from nearby quarries; artistry still in evidence locally today."

The history is fascinating enough for Felix's spiel to not be boring. Although it makes me wonder where the Volturi come in. After all most of the rebellions he spoke about happened while they were here.

"To answer your question darlin', they more than likely stayed hidden or even left until it was over. We try not to involve ourselves in human conflicts unless it's someone like Garrett or someone who feeds off the dying."

He must have felt my curiosity and knew just what I wondered.

"Speaking of Garrett, where are he and the others?"

"Oh they're around Bella, they decided to spend some alone time together if you catch my drift. Jeremiah wanted to spend time around his brother and who am I to deny him. Otherwise I'm sure we wouldn't be here." She gives me a smile, and a wink. I don't want to know anymore.

"Yep, no need to say anything further Alice, I get it."

"Oh Bella, you'll need to get over your shyness. Since we can hear everything it's rare we ever have any true privacy unless we go somewhere private."

"Yes Alice I know that, doesn't mean I need to deal with it right this moment though."

The others are laughing at this point. We're making our way to the top of the town, the highest point, where there is an Estrucan Acropolis. Or should I say some ancient ruins. It's amazing how relaxed we all are considering what we know is coming. We wander around the Acropolis taking in all the ruins, two religious temples, a number of wall like structures in the ground that were probably once foundations of whatever buildings they held and a beautiful fresco on the wall of one building that is done in red, green, black, white, yellow and burgundy which Felix tells us we'll see more of in one of the museums we'll visit after this.

Most of the Acropolis dates back to the second and third century BC. To know that I'm standing in an area that was around before Christ is crazy. And to think there are vampires that are that old! After we're done we make our way back to the Palazzo die Priori and to the Guarnacci Etruscan Museum where the rest of the fresco is housed. We also visit the Civic Museum and Art Gallery as well as one of two fonts within the city, the Fonte di Docciola. It used to provide water for mills and the wool industry back in medieval times according to Demetri.

Afterwards we get lunch for us humans. Another delightfully delicious Italian meal. I'm beyond happy to see Eric and Angie are acclimating to their circumstances so well. They're smiling and enjoying spending time with their mates and the rest of us. We've talked of how they feel about leaving their families behind, but they understand what being with Felix and Demetri mean. There is no going back for them, although Eric can't wait to be able to see Alex again. I'll have to make sure Jasper calls Sam and let's him know what's happened. We were more concerned with being together we almost forgot that Old Quil betrayed us all again.

Alice of course does what Alice does best and drags us shopping. We go to L'Istrice art gallery where Jasper and I pick up several prints of the countryside surrounding Volterra. The colors are amazing and the owner/artist showed us how they created their etchings. Then Alice insists she needs to go into Fabula Etrusca to buy some of their handmade Etruscan jewelry and Felix buys some beautiful pieces for Angie who blushes prettily and thanks him. The sight of this extremely large man being tender and loving with my friend helps me believe he'll take good care of her. Then we visit a couple more specialty gifts shops before calling it a day and heading back to the citadel. It's only around five pm by then and so I order dinner from the Volturi kitchens. While I waited, Jasper went hunting.

When my meal comes it's again brought by Heidi. This time though I ask her to stay. She tells me about how she came to be here. Her human life in Germany was full of abuse and pain, then a vampire named Hilda found her and changed her out of pity. She's just telling me about how she lived with Hilda for a long time, when Jasper comes back into the room. She them tells us about adding four more members to the coven, Mary, Anne, Victoria- imagine our surprise when she told us that she didn't blame Jasper for killing her coven mate, _yes_ it was that Victoria- and then the last member Noela. While Noela was still a newborn the Volturi did what they do best. Coveting Heidi, Aro accused the coven of attracting too much attention by their size and executed Hilda.

He then used Chelsea to bind Heidi to him and had her kill her entire coven, except Victoria who of course lived to come and torment me until Jasper killed her. I could feel Jasper's apprehension when I asked Heidi why Aro wanted her so much. Turns out it was because of what she does. She's known as a '_fisher'_. Her gift attracts people to her, once they're in her snare it's hard if not completely difficult to get free of her gift. She uses it now to mostly bring in humans for the Volturi to feed from. I wasn't as upset as Jasper thought I would be, I merely felt bad for her. To have to live with all that, no wonder she's on our side and hates Aro.

I would later find out that that was the reason most were on our side. Demetri was actually originally part of the Egyptian Coven, which is why Amun hates and fears the brothers. Felix was created by Aro, but he's tired of the killing. Jeremiah thought at first it would be a good thing to be a Guard member, until he began helping Chelsea force people to become loyal to Aro and was never allowed to leave Volterra. He became disillusioned, much like Carlisle. Many within the Guard were tired of Aro's tyranny. They just had no way to end it, until I came along.

My gift would be what finally brought down the monster that is Aro and would allow the Volturi to rule justly and fairly. There would be no more forcing gifted vampires to join them. No more double standards as far as laws went. They would do better, be better.

"Thank you for sharing your story Heidi."

"It was my pleasure Bella. I felt you should know just what you are fighting for. I will leave you both to the rest of your evening. I know you planned to change her today Major, excuse me, _Jasper_. I wish you the best of luck." And with those final words she left.

"So darlin', now what do you want to do?"

"Im sure you know Jasper."

* * *

**Jasper**

Indeed I did. I could smell her arousal and the feeling of lust coming from her heightened my own. This would be the last time I would have to hold back while loving her, after tonight she would be changing and when she awoke she would be like me and I could be as rough as I wished.

"Oh I can think of a few things we can do, darlin'." I picked her up and made my way to the bedroom. I would love her long and slow tonight.

I set her down and started kissing her. Gently, a kiss full of all the love I felt for her. I ended the kiss and moved to her neck, placing light kisses all along the curve of her thnoat before taking her earlobe into my mouth and biting it gently, pulling a moan from her. She was wearing a shirt that buttoned all the way up today so it made it easy to just slide it from her shoulders after unbuttoning it, never moving my mouth from her body. I kissed along her collarbone as I unhooked her bra and removed it as well.

I moved my mouth down to her breasts and kissed, nipped and suckled her nipples until they were hard and she had goosebumbs all along her body. I kneeled down in front of her and kissed down her body, pausing to place a kiss next to her navel before dipping my tongue into it. I glanced up then and she was watching me, her lids low and a look of pure want on her face.

Looking back at my target I popped the button of her shorts and pulled the zipper down. Then grabbing the top of her shorts I pulled them down her legs slowly. Bracing her hands on my shoulders she stepped out of them and I tossed them to the side. She was now standing in only her panties. I ran my nose up her cotton covered folds and inhaled deeply. _God but I loved the smell of her! _Pulling her panties aside I dipped my fingers between her folds and felt just how wet she already was.

"Always so ready for me darlin'. You're so wet."

"Please cowboy, please," she mewled, head thrown back as she dug her fingers into my shoulders.

I knew what she wanted. I pulled her panties off her legs and stood up. Practically ripping my clothes in my haste to remove them, I then lifted her and carried her to the bed, placing her down gently in the middle. I shifted down between her legs and lifted them so her knees were bent and to the sides, opening her to me. Parting her folds with my fingers I blew my cold breath on her clit, causing her to jump and moan, her fingers to clench into the sheets.

Time to taste her. Delving in I licked her slit and savored the taste of her, strawberries. Always strawberries. I licked and sucked and fingered her to an orgasm that had her screaming my name, before I climbed back up her body and sheathed myself in her wet heat. She whimpered and moaned and begged me to move faster, so I did. Keeping up a steady pace I drove us both towards an earth shattering climax. I made love to her well into the wee hours of the morning.

Finally the time came for me to bite her. She was getting tired and I knew she was ready, so I pushed us both to one last climax and just as she reached the peak of hers I bit down on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. It caused her to have another orgasm and then came the pain. I felt it for a split second and then suddenly it was gone. I quickly pulled out of her and bit her on both wrists, the inside of her thighs and just above her heart, pumping as much of my venom into her body as I could.

The entire time she didn't move. I felt for her emotions, but there was nothing. No pain, _at all._ I was beginning to worry when Alice came into the suite. She stayed out of the bedroom, but sent me confidence.

"Get dressed jazz and come talk to me. I promise Bella will be fine, after we talk I'll help you clean her up and get her dressed and then leave you two alone."

I pulled on my jeans and stepped out into the sitting area of the room.

"Why are you here Alice? Do you know why I can't feel Bella's emotions anymore?"

"Yes and you don't have to worry. I knew you would so I decided it was best to come and tell you what I've seen. Let's have a seat." We sat down on one of the sofas and she turned to me, pulling one of her legs up beneath her.

"I know you're worried, but you don't need to be. I told you that Bella would be different. She's protecting you. Her shield has wrapped itself around her mind to keep her from feeling the pain of the change, it is a protective mechanism to keep her from hurting you. She knew you planned to take her pain and so did what was necessary to stop it. She will be completely fine. She won't feel a thing. As for when she wakes, she will be extremely controlled. She won't be like a normal newborn. I think it has something to do with the fact that it's her choice to become one of us. Most newborns feel rage because they've become something they don't understand, add into that the overload of new information coming at them at an increased rate and they become nothing but thirsty, raging monsters. She will surprise you so much Jazz. She won't have a problem with being around humans from the beginning, it'll be remarkable to watch."

"Wow! I don't know what to say Alice. You're vision is certain?"

"Because there are no decisions to be made here except for her having decided to become one of us, then yes it's certain. She'll be fine Jazz. Now let's get her cleaned up. And then you can get your own shower. Marcus and the others wish to discuss the plan. They plan to change some things, just so you know."

"Alright Alice. And thanks. But why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"Don't mention it. And because I just saw more of the vision. Remember I don't always see all the details at the beginning, sometimes things have to happen before I see more."

I nod, her explanation makes sense after all. We clean Bella up and put her into one of the outfits Alice bought her today. She tells me it's called a summer midi dress with a flower print and spaghetti straps. Whatever. All I know is that it reaches mid thigh, is flowy and has patterns on it in cream, red and navy. Also that the straps are small enough that I can see a good deal of her shoulders and neck. She looks beautiful. Her hair is starting to grow longer and thicker, the red highlights coming out more. Her skin is cooler and paler. Her breathing is shallow, her lungs working hard to push oxygen through her body. Her heart beating faster.

It should take three days for her change to be complete. Three days until she's awake and in my arms again.

"Come on Jazz. Go take a shower and I'll let the others know you'll be ready soon."

I nod at her and she walks out the door while I head to the bathroom. After a quick shower I dress and head into the sitting area and am greeted by my family, Edward, Marcus, Heidi, Renata, Demetri and Felix- who both look anxious, a given since Angie and Eric should be going through their change now as well-, my brother and the Denalis, at least those that came with Carlisle.

"How is she doing Jasper?"

"She's fine Carlisle, as I'm sure you can hear. Did Alice tell you what to expect?"

"Yes she did son."

"Alright, let's get this done. I want to get back to Bella and I'm sure Demetri and Felix want to get back to their mates as well."

Those two nod and Marcus gets started.

"Ok, first, Caius and Chelsea are not with us because Aro needed them for something unrelated to this situation, I guess there's some rumors of the Romanians collecting gifts. He knows he doesn't need me to make any decisions right now, and Felix and Demetri are supposed to be with their mates. Aro will summon Bella the second he knows she's awake and fed. He's not going to want to wait, he's too impatient. He'll probably make some speech about why you should join and what not, but when you refuse- as he knows you will- he'll give a signal to Alec to take away your senses.

"He'll then put Jeremiah to work removing your emotions and Chelsea afterwards to make the bond between you and him. When Alec removes his gift you should want nothing more than to serve him. He'll probably also have Chelsea break the bonds between you two, Edward and the Cullens, wouldn't want anyone to question what just happened would he. Plus he'd want Edward to be loyal to him in he event he ever decides to go after you Carlisle.

"He's also prepared to use force as well, to make Jane hurt someone to get you to leave without fighting. He hasn't a clue just how strong Bella will be. I have information though that could make Alec and Jane turn on their master. They're his most loyal, Santiago and a few others following behind. Most of the Guard won't try to stop us but won't help either, others will fight with us if necessary. I don't anticipate that happening though. This should end with only one injury and death, possibly two if Sulpicia comes into it. I feel since Bella can encompass everyone, according to Alice, we should use that. I'll be watching for the signal from Caius that Aro gave his signal to Alec, when he does I'll give you a signal Jasper. I figure one set emotion should tell you to have Bella use her shield.

"Then Bella can give you a signal back and you can give me a return signal, a head shake or something of that nature, and he'll get closer to Aro if he isn't already close enough. Renata will step back and by the time Aro realizes Alec's gift isn't working it'll be too late. Felix will grab him and Renata's gift will make sure no one loyal to Aro can get near them. Chelsea can then remove her gift from all those Aro has made her use it on, same with Jeremiah.

"Once everyone is free we'll give those loyal to Aro a choice, to join us or die- this is where the info I have for Alec and Jane will come into play, I'm sure it'll make them join us. Aro will of course die. We have no choice there. Sulpicia will either fight or simply follow Aro into the flames. The wives will be there because Aro brings them to meet new vampires every so often. And I'm sure they'll be curious about Bella. Any questions?"

"Yes, what is this hold you and Aro have over Jane and Alec?"

"Well Carlisle it's simple. What do you know of Alec and Jane's origin story?"

"I know they were born around eight hundred AD in England. That when they were toddlers they showed evidence of their gifts even as humans. Aro became interested, but because the law about Immortal Children had already been placed into effect he couldn't do anything so he left him with their parents. He had to step in when they were around fifteen because the villagers became afraid of them and claimed them witches and set to burn them at the stake. Aro took them and changed them."

"That is mostly correct. What you don't now is that they were born to an Anglo-Saxon woman and a Frankish soldier. Their father went off to battle when they were about twelve and supposedly died in battle. What no one but myself and Aro knows, I only know because I know pretty much everything that goes on in this citadel because I'm quiet and observant, is that their father, Wilhelm, did technically die on that battle field. At least his human life did. Aro disappeared for a few months. No one knew where he went, he didn't even take Renata. When he returned he was practically gleeful. He had something that made him feel invincible.

"I came upon that thing about two months later in the bowels of the dungeons. I was just walking by myself, thinking of Didyme as I so often did, when I came upon a room that was locked, the key oddly placed on a hook on the opposite wall. I guess Aro had put it out that no one was to go down there. I grabbed the key and opened the door, and what I saw inside shocked and sickened me. It was a vampire, a newborn, not older than two months and colored like Alec. Tall and dark haired. He was kept weak, obviously was only fed enough to keep him from desicating. He told me his name was Wilhelm and that Aro had found him dying on a battle field, bit him and brought him back to the citadel.

"How he snuck him in and expected no one to find him I don't know. He is Alec and Jane's father. Aro decided to track him down and turn him and use him to keep the twins in line. If ever a time came that Alec and Jane would become disloyal he would tell them about holding their father to make them cooperate, see their gifts don't work on each other and gifts make it nearly impossible for Chelsea, or anyone else, to get near them if they don't want them to. The minute they knew someone meant them harm Jane would take them down and Alec would kill them. They can fight, it's a common misconception that they can't. So Aro wanted some extra leverage."

"So you're saying that their father is alive and here in Volterra?"

"Yes. And we need to get to him. Aro won't check on him again for another month, he only does so once a month, so he won't know he's missing until he shows his face in the throne room. We can get him out of there, someone can take him to Pisa or somewhere to get him well fed and strong and we can use him."

"Does he have a gift?"

"That I'm unsure of, but perhaps Eleazar can check," Marcus says, turning to the man in question.

"Certainly. I can see when we bring him out. How will we get him out of the citadel?"

"Leave that to me and Edward. Peter and Charlotte, you would perhaps be the best ones to take him to Pisa. It won't be considered unusual for you to go since you're human drinkers."

"Yeah, that works for us. I'm getting a little antsy sitting here among the fucking enemy."

After that we discussed the rest of the plan until we had it all nailed down completely. Hopefully there would be no venom shed except Aro's. We just had to wait until Bella was awake to find out.

"Ok, so we have a plan of action now. How about we adjourn and get ready to put it into play?"

"Sounds good to us, Carlisle."

We all went our separate ways after that, content in the knowledge that this would soon be over. I just hoped all would go according to plan. I went back in to Bella and laid down on the bed beside her, taking her into my arms and holding her tight. This plan better work, I couldn't lose her again. Those moments she was gone were the worst of my life and I know if she were ever taken from me by death, I would soon follow after. There would be no other choice for me.


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: here it is, Bella wakes. Among other things. :) if there is anything you noticed I mentioned in the previous chapters that didn't happen here, let me know. Or if there's anything you had a question about and I didn't answer to your satisfaction let me know and I'll either answer through a PM or add it to a chapter somewhere when it fits. It's not the confrontation though. I'm going to do something nice since I feel like poo with a sore throat and all I can do today really is sleep and read and write. It's also because I've almost got the last chapter for this story written! And I'm rewarding YOU all my awesome readers because I've gotten the wedding written. ;)_

_So without further ado, chapter 1 or a two part offering on this Saturday. After this Saturday though I'll be going back to one chapter every Saturday. _

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Jasper**

I laid here for exactly two days, ten hours, and thirty nine minutes; and the whole time I held my Bella, well not exactly the whole time. There was at least once more where I joined the others for their discussions- even Caius joined at some point-, otherwise they came into the room with me. Which was hard as they were so close to my mate, but if I kept in mind that they were helping us it wasn't as bad. Now, it's finally time. The family is in the other room, Alice calling out to let me know they'll stay out there and to let Bella know that they mean no harm. I can feel their excitement and it's fueling my own as I lay here and listen as her lungs breathe their last and stop. As her heart begins to beat faster and faster and faster until finally, it stops.

She takes a deep breath in, and freezes. I know I should probably let her go, but I'm afraid that Alice might be wrong and that she'll go on a newborn rampage and Aro will try and use that to keep her here in the citadel siting her being a danger to others. So I continue to hold her in my arms, but I tilt my head down in a submissive pose, chin to chest. But she just lays there. Her body relaxing next to mine. Making no move to leave my arms.

I chance a glance at her and am amazed by what I see. She's looking right at me. Her beautiful crimson eyes so full of love that my heart nearly beats again. She's as beautiful as I envisioned. Her hair is down to her waist now, thick and so soft, the red highlights making it look like liquid silk even laying still. Her skin is pale and smooth and completely free of all blemishes, even the bite from James has faded, though it will never totally be gone. That's it, that's where I'll mark her mine, to mark over his mark. I'll obliterate it and she'll only know my mark.

She's the same temperature as me now and her skin hard and marble like, at least it will be to humans to me it's soft and supple and I can't wait to run my hands down her entire body. She's still just staring at me, as if taking me in. When she speaks her voice is like a bell, musical, lyrical.

"Jasper, I can see now why others may fear you. Looking at your scars all I want to do is hunt down every vampire who has ever given you one and kill them."

I can't help but chuckle. She's certainly meant to be my mate. Luckily every one of those vampires is dead except Maria. I'll never let her face that bitch though. We may have parted on good terms the last we saw each other, but Maria would defend herself and she's a good fighter. Not like my Bella, who has never had to fight.

"Don't worry darlin', every single one of those vampires died giving me these scars. Never lost a battle remember?"

"Of course my love. I'm sorry. Seeing them made me forget how strong you are, they just made me angry that someone would dare to hurt my mate."

"Believe me, I understand. Just looking at the scar from James, makes me angry."

"Then mark over it. Make it your mark, cowboy. Make me forget he ever existed."

"Gladly, darlin'. Just not right now. The others are in the other room and can't wait to see you, it's only family though. First thing is to get you up and to help you take in your surroundings, then get you fed. Then we have a ruler to deal with."

I shouldn't have said anything about Aro. The anger she's feeling now nearly brings me to my knees. Next thing I know Peter and Charlotte are standing in the doorway trying to calm her down.

"Well look at you Bells! Ain't you a pretty sight! Damn Major! You sure picked you a pretty one. Not that you weren't pretty before girl, but you're damn sure exquisite now! How about we stop worrying about Aro though huh? Somehow when the Major their felt your anger it projected on to the rest of us."

She calms enough for me to stand back up and looks at me. Confusion in her eyes at Peter's last words.

"What do you mean I projected Peter? I didn't. I don't understand."

"Neither do I Peter; and thank you. I haven't exactly seen myself yet, but it's nice to know I'm as pretty now as the rest of the girls."

"Bella, sweetie you've always been as pretty as us. I know you probably didn't feel that way but it's true. Now, how about we go out into the sitting room and greet the others. Although I have to warn you both. Edward and Chelsea are here. So is Felix. Alice let him know you were getting ready to wake up. Angela is still out, her and Eric still have almost another day to go according to Alice."

"Edward is out there?"

"Yes he is Bella."

"Oh good!"

And before we can stop her she's gone. We hurry into the other room to see Chelsea, Felix's arms around her holding her back and Bella in Edward's face. She's snarling and angry and damn but she's fucking magnificent! I can feel my pants tightening as my dick hardens at the sight of my mate in all her glory. I'm totally fucking her senseless later!

"I get you have a mate now Edward, but I think you owe me! For the hell you put me through for months! Fucking months!"

"I know Bella and I'm sor..."

"No! You don't get to apologize right now you bastard!"

And then she hits him. She punches him in the face so hard he is lifted off his feet and thrown back ten feet until he hits the wall! Then she's on him. She's so fast I can't even see her! One minute she was there the next he was in his face and grabbing him again and punching him in the face again and again.

By the time she's done with him his face is cracked, venom oozing from it and dripping down his chin, one ear is missing. She's broken his left hand, and his right arm is off. He has several rips to his shirt where she gave him a few punches to the body and you can see the dents on his body through the tears. I'm sure he has broken ribs. His jaw is also apparently broken if the awkward angle it's in is any indication. He's now sitting on the floor against the wall, his head hanging down in a submissive pose and he's not moving an inch.

Chelsea is snarling and trying to get away from Felix, but I can feel in her emotions her understanding. She knew Bella had to do this; and she had to let it happen. Bella is standing over Edward, not a hair out of place, not a cut on her fists. She doesn't look like she just handed an ass whooping to Edward at all. The only thing that indicates she did it is her harsh heavy breathing.

I can see her apprehension though, I can feel it too. She feels she went to far; and that's my cue.

"Darlin', it's ok. I can feel what you're feeling. We can all see it too. You did what your instincts told you to. Edward understands this, that's why he's sitting like he is and he didn't fight back. You don't feel the rage anymore do you? That's because you needed to do this. We all understand. I'm going to project the others emotions on to you so you can see I'm telling the truth, ok? He'll be just fine, he'll heal."

She turns to me, the pain in her eyes at the thought of what the others might be thinking of her. She's so tender hearted that it would kill her to disappoint anyone that's in this room. I take the others emotions, there's pride- from Peter, Emmett, Char and Rose; as well as myself-, and understanding from everyone else, including Chelsea and Edward. There is no anger here, no disappointment. I watch as she takes in the emotions. As her body relaxes and her fists unclench. She flits to me and crushes me to her.

"Darlin', it's your turn to be gentle with me."

"Oh cowboy! I'm so sorry," she exclaims as she loosens her hold a bit.

"It's alright, you just have to get used to your strength. Can I just say though, your control is remarkable and I'm so damn proud to call you mine. Let's get out of here and go hunting." I turn to the others.

"Get him fixed up," I say pointing at Edward. "And then you can probably join us a little later. I'll text Peter when it's safe. She may be controlled, but interrupting her first hunt is a bad idea."

"We understand Jazz. We'll meet you later. And Bella. Please try not to ruin that dress ok?"

"I promise Alice I'll try not to ruin the dress."

We head out of the citadel, down to the underground garage where Felix told us a car with tinted windows was waiting to take us to a wooded area a ways away from the town. Wouldn't want her too close when she's going on instincts during her hunt. As we drive she holds my hand. I can feel her thirst, but I can also feel her lust, her joy, her excitement. She has so many emotions flitting through her that it's hard to really grab on to one at any given moment.

"So I take it you're happy to be a vampire now?"

"Oh Jasper! I'm so happy right now! How could I not be? I have you beside me and I will for eternity now. My family isn't angry with me for beating the shit out of Edward. Two of my friends are turning as we speak and I'll have them in my life now for eternity as well. Not even the threat of Aro can diminish what I feel. Although I am curious why Peter thought you were projecting earlier."

"I don't know darlin', we'll just have to ask them later."

"Ok."

I find the drive Felix told me about, a day ago, close to an hour later and pull onto it. We drive at least another thirty minutes before we pull out into a clearing. It's full of nothing but green, green trees, plush green grass, even the sun filtering through the trees has taken on a green hue. We step out of the car and I grab her hand and pull her into the trees. We walk a ways into the forest and then I stop. Standing behind her I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close.

"Alright darlin'. Close your eyes and listen."

* * *

**Bella**

I close my eyes and do as he asks. My mind wants to wander into thoughts of my new life, of what I saw when I woke, but I concentrate and don't allow myself to. I listen to the sounds of the forest. To the birds in the trees, the wind blowing through the leaves. A spider making it's web, little woodland creatures burrowing through the undergrowth. I can smell Jasper behind me, feel his arms around me. I can smell the damp earth, it must have rained recently and a vague thought flits through my mind of the storm that was coming on the day Jasper bit me.

All of this flits through my mind in seconds. Finally though, I get to where I can push that all aside and that's when I hear it. The thumping of a heart, the sound of blood flooding through veins. My eyes snap open and I'm off. The thrill of running only dampened by my desire for that blood! I can hear and feel Jasper behind me but I don't stop. Not until I find my prey.

When I come upon them I slow down and take in my options. It's a small herd of deer. Roedeer from what I remember about what Felix told us, but they aren't what I'm after. They aren't what I heard. Their blood isn't calling to me. It's the wolf that's stalking them. Little does it know that I'm stalking it. As I watch I get a sense of the action I'll take and then I execute it. Just as the wolf goes to launch itself at one of the herd I launch myself at it.

I don't know anything that happens next. I'm briefly aware of sharp claws trying to cut me, but they don't make contact. I'm also aware of Jasper watching me. I swiftly break the wolf's neck and latch my teeth to it's throat and moan as it's warm blood floods down my throat, quenching the burning just enough that I don't feel it as strongly. After hiding my kill under some bushes, I make my way towards my mate.

There's only one thing on my mind now. I want him, need him. I need to feel his lips on my skin, his cock filling me. To have his seed within me, marking me with his scent as his teeth mark me. He can clearly see my intent. His eyes are gold again, they were black when I looked at him when I woke. He turns to hide his deer carcass, the buck, as I walk up to him. He turns around before I get to him and I can see the lust in his eyes. He wants me just as badly as I want him.

Next thing I know, our clothes are off and I'm in his arms and he's kissing me and bearing me to the ground and then he's inside me. No foreplay, no slow love making. This is the frenzied need of a mate to claim a mate and I let him take me. Fast, hard pounding strokes that sweep us both up and towards a mind blowing, earth shattering, all encompassing orgasm; and just as we both reach that peak, I feel his teeth in my arm right over where James bit me and I sink my teeth into the only spot on his neck that doesn't already have a bite. Just below his right ear. Our simultaneous marking makes our orgasms stronger and it seems as if they go on forever.

As we finally come down from the high, I lick the bite I gave him, to seal it, as I feel him do the same to mine. Now the entire vampire world will know he's mine and I'm his. Let anyone try to tear us apart and they'll face the wrath of the God of War, and his Goddess. Because I know in that moment that I am his equal. I will rip apart anyone who tries to take this man from me. They will be nothing but ash in the wind.

"Holy hot damn darlin'! That was intense!"

"That it was my mate, that it was. Maybe we should get dressed though, before the others come upon us like this."

I don't know how I know it, maybe because I know Alice so well, but I don't think we'll be alone much longer. I'm sure she's seen when we would be done and when it would be safe to join us.

"I'm sure you're right, darlin'. Knowing Alice, they're already by the car." And with that we have to laugh. We both know her too well.

We get dressed and just in the nick of time too.

"I'll have you know that I can be unpredictable! You just wait and see! I'll show you!"

"Alice, sweetie. There's no way we can ever think that we don't know you. With your visions we know that you can see us at any given time, with few exceptions."

"Thanks so much Esme! I thought you'd be on my side."

"There are no sides dear, only truth."

Next thing we know, we're surrounded by those we love, and those not so much at the moment. I walk up to Edward, who immediately bows his head.

"Edward. I just want to say that I won't apologize for kicking your ass as you deserved it. I will say, however, that I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found your mate and that you've learned from your mistakes and that I hope it'll make you a better man. I'm not saying I will be your best friend, you have to earn that right, but I will say that I won't attack you again and I'm not as angry anymore. You're family, you're my family because you're a member of the Cullens. I will treat you as such. So how about we shake hands and put this behind us and move forward?"

"I'd like that Bella. Thank you." And he takes my hand and we shake, I can feel the tension leave his body and can see Chelsea relax. She gives me a genuine smile and takes my hand next.

"It's a delight to officially meet you Bella. I'm Chelsea, Edward's mate and I just want to say you'll get no trouble from me. I understand why you had to do what you did."

I shake back and can't help the smile that forms on my lips. Just like I'm sure the others can smell on me, I can smell Edward on her. I also notice the bite marks on both of them where they've obviously claimed each other. Recently too by the looks of it. It's just another sign that I was never his mate. Even with his old fashioned beliefs of marriage first, he couldn't resist claiming her.

"I appreciate that Chelsea, and it's nice to meet you too. Now, what are we doing about Aro? Also, did you figure out how Jasper projected but didn't know?"

"Yeah, we thought about it. We have a theory but need to test it. We think because he's your mate you somehow used your shield to strengthen his gift, enough so that it became strong enough for us to feel your anger through him."

"Ok, we definitely need to test that!"

"We sure do little lady! And I can't wait!"

We all laugh at Peter, sure he wants me to use Edward as the guinea pig. Then Jasper begins to explain to me the plan, with some input from the others every so often. Seems I'm to practice my shield before we head back to Volterra as it will be important. I'm going to put it around all of us, the Guard members will remain outside of it, then when Caius signals Alec is starting to use his gift and Marcus sends Jasper feelings of eagerness, he'll squeeze my hand. Once it's around us, Jasper will give a slight nod and Felix will move into position next to Aro and Renata will step back. By this time it'll be too late for Aro to counteract.

Marcus will then bring Jane and Alec's father into the room were he will have been waiting outside the doors in the hands of Demetri, they told me about him and that Peter and Charlotte took him hunting while I was out and he's being kept in a villa just outside of Volterra for now. When I expressed concern over Angie and Eric being left alone Alice assured me they would be fine.

They won't wake until after the coup is over. Most if not all of the Guard will be there watching us, especially those most loyal to Aro. Once Aro is secure, Chelsea and Jeremiah will remove their gifts from the others and Caius and Marcus will let the other Guard know what is happening and give them their options, join, leave, or die. I'll have put my shield down after Aro is secure so Jasper and Peter can help dispose of those who remain loyal to Aro.

After that Marcus will lay his claims on Aro, his crime is the death of Didyme, his punishment will be death. Sulpicia will be given the choice to join her husband and it'll be over. They can't let Sulpicia live, she's Aro's true mate and it's against the law, but she will be given the choice to join her husband by willingly walking into his pyre or being thrown into it in pieces. It may be brutal but, if Victoria was any indication, it's necessary.

Once it's all over there will be a swift decision by Marcus and Caius to determine who will be part of the ruling council. Then they, as well as the rest of us, will spread word of the new ruling council. According to Jasper, Marcus offered Carlisle a place on this council. Naturally he didn't want it, but he is the one who made the suggestion of creating three more seats. They tell me how it came about in a discussion they had while I was changing.

**Flashback to while Bella is changing**

"How about you Carlisle? Others will follow you, they'll be more willing to believe in the changes with you on the new council."

"No, I don't want that power. I've never wanted it, that's why Aro left me alone for so long."

"So what do you suggest Carlisle?"

"Well Marcus, Caius, how about you make three more seats? That way there will always be a tie breaker in decisions made. If a vampire commits a crime you should call for representatives from each coven and allow them to hear the evidence against that vampire and decide their guilt or innocence. Sort of like the humans do when someone commits a crime. They gather together twelve of that persons peers, people who have proven they aren't prejudiced for or against that person, and then they sit through a trial listening to all the evidence and then they decide whether that person is innocent or guilty based upon the facts they heard."

"Hmmm, your idea has merit Carlisle. We Volturi have been out of touch with the human world too long. Perhaps it is time to bring fresh blood into our fold and try to modernize ourselves. Perhaps you and your friends can spread the word? Anyone may join us if they wish, we welcome all visitors and any fresh knowledge they bring. We will not be forcing anyone to stay. Chelsea will probably not be here any longer as it is. Perhaps we should hold elections for the other three seats?"

"No, that might not be a good idea. There are those who would vote someone on who is just like Aro. No, as our leaders we need to be able to trust your judgement, that should start with your choices for those who will rule by your side."

"Ok Jasper, and did you possibly have anyone in mind?"

"Yes. Felix and Demitri. They are both honest, and they look at all angles of a situation before acting upon it. They would be ideal."

"Anyone else?" Esme speaks up.

"Yes Caius, your mate."

"What?"

"I know why you put her in that tower. When Didyme was killed, because you didn't know the killer was one of your own, you wanted to protect your mate so when Aro suggested it you jumped at the chance. What you failed to realize at the time is that you put them in a better position to be hurt. That tower is easily breached, and can be brought down from a distance. Modern weaponry would make that easy.

"But the most important thing you failed to realize is that Athenodora is brilliant. She is compassionate, proud of what she thought the Volturi stood for until recent events taught her otherwise, and she's passionate. She may love you Caius but she will argue with you if she thinks you are wrong. She won't let you bully her any longer. She'll put her foot down and fight you. You underestimated your own mate Caius and now is the time to change it."

Everyone was looking at Esme in shock, except for Carlisle of course. The pride on his face spoke volumes. Jasper could see Caius and Marcus thinking through what she had just said. It seemed they both came to the same conclusion because they smiled at her and nodded to each other.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you for your input."

**End Flashback**

Carlisle's idea is brilliant and I hope that it brings peace to our world. The Volturi will be used only to keep our world hidden. The laws will still apply, but there will be no more false accusations like in Heidi's story. No more forcing gifted vampires to join them. Jeremiah and Chelsea will probably leave. Jeremiah and Alice joining Jasper and I, while Edward and Chelsea go home with Carlisle and Esme. Those decisions can wait though. Aro is priority.

We head back to the citadel anticipating a summons from Aro. I want to change out of my dress, to put on something that screams kick ass, and Alice having probably seen this has already placed an outfit out on the bed. It's perfect. Dark blue, almost black, skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck tee, a black leather jacket and black suede high heeled booties. I look fierce! Which is exactly what I wanted. For Aro to see I'm not some sweet gentle little girl that will do what ever he bids.

It isn't much longer that Alec is knocking on the door, saying Aro requests our presence. Thankfully Chelsea's presence is not unusual due to Edward being her mate, and Felix went back to Angie the moment Jasper and I had left to take me hunting. So it's just the family and our friends. Exactly as we wanted. Aro won't know what's coming unless he touches one of us. We doubt he will though.

We worked on my shield for about an hour and by the end of it I could stretch it over a hundred yards. Kate's gift, while still able to work, was weakened. Edward could not hear anyone's thoughts while under it, so it can be breached physically, just not mentally. Jeremiah's and Chelsea's gifts were also stopped. Which is a good thing. We even tried to see what would happen if they used their gifts and then I placed my shield around that person. Edward volunteered for that but as he's Chelsea's mate we chose to go with Peter.

Their gifts worked just as they should, but when I put my shield around him, it canceled out their gifts entirely. They were just gone and Peter was back to Peter. This whole exercise of course told us that Jane and Alec's gifts won't be able to penetrate it. Aro's we're unsure of since Kate's gift is dictated by touch, much like Aro's, and hers still worked. The only difference is her's is physical where Aro's is mental. So we're counting on that to be what stops his gift. We wouldn't want him reading our intentions before we can put them in to play. Plus there's the fact that he couldn't read me when I was human so he couldn't breach my gift then. We didn't have time to test the theory about me strengthening Jasper's gift though.

We follow Alec to the throne room and upon entrance, see that the whole Guard is present. As well as the wives, like Marcus said, and Marcus and Caius. Aro stands and comes off the dais towards us, the gleam in his eye unnerving. His gaze is full of greed. If it weren't for the fact that Alice saw he won't touch any of us right before we came in the room, I'd be worried. Renata and Felix have followed behind him, Felix to his left about six steps away, Renata right at his right shoulder her hand poised ready to touch him if necessary. Just as she would be if this were a normal day.

"Ah, Beyla. I was right. What a beauty you are. Even a rival to my own dear mate." The look on Sulpicia's face says just what she thinks of that observation as she looks at me with barely concealed contempt.

"Thank you Aro. As you can see I've taken to my new life quite well. With your permission my family, Jasper and I would like to leave now. We've fulfilled your requirements and I'm controlled enough to not be bothered by human blood. I have a surprise for my mate and would like to give it to him sooner rather than later."

"Ah, yes. Your control is remarkable. I have a proposition for you first though."


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: here it is. The confrontation. I hope I did it justice. I'm sure some might think it anticlimactic but I never wanted some big huge battle. I wanted this to end as peacefully as possible. There is some drama, and of course some death. I hope you enjoy it. The flight time is a rough estimate based on the flights I found with two stop overs. As my flight would not have any stop overs but just a stop for refueling I took the flight times only, not the ground time as well._

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Jasper**

There it was. What we were waiting for.

"And what is that Aro?"

"Well Beyla, we were hoping you and your mate would be willing to stay and join the Guard. You see, Eleazar says you have a gift. One I'm sure you've realized by now I know about. I saw it in Edward's thoughts of course. I also know you know about it. I, I mean we, were hoping you'd be willing to stay and help us maintain order in our world. Your gift would be invaluable. It could protect the other Guard members as they perform their duties. Plus with your mate being who he is, well we'd be able to maintain order so much easier."

If he could, I'm sure Aro would be drooling at the idea of being invincible with Bella and I at his side. Too bad for him we don't wish to stay here, or give him that power.

"While I appreciate the offer Aro, I'm afraid we can't accept. I'm sure you can understand that we only wish to live in peace. We don't want to control our world, but merely live within it."

I watch as his eyes harden. To anyone else it might seem he did understand and was willing to accept Bella's words, but I can see different. Almost a century of reading the enemy has made me aware of any and all changes in demeanor no matter how subtle they may be. Suddenly I feel Marcus sending me, the agreed upon, eagerness and I know it's time, Caius has seen the signal from Aro to Alec. I squeeze Bella's hand and she squeezes back, letting me know she understands.

After a second she squeezes again and I give Marcus the nod, he knows her shield is up. Felix shifts position and moves those six steps closer to Aro and Renata steps back two. Aro, too busy watching Alec, hasn't noticed yet what's happened, but Jane has. We didn't anticipate this and before Bella can react Jane has sent Marcus to the floor with her gift. It doesn't take long for Aro to realize just what is about to happen. He looks around for Renata frantically, but of course she has already backed away and Felix grabs him.

Bella takes the opportunity to place Marcus under her shield and after a few moments he stands and Jane looks frantic. She can't understand why her gift isn't working. Alec looks just as frantic since his gift is also not working. Several of the Guard look ready to take Felix down, when Caius speaks up.

"If you don't wish to lose your heads I suggest you remain still. All will be revealed in a moment. Jane, Alec, desist!"

The twins immediately stop their gifts and stand looking at Marcus and Caius with confusion. Bella gives me a squeeze to let me know she's dropped her gift. Marcus turns to address the other Guard, Alec and Jane.

"Allow me to explain dear ones. Jane, Alec, there's someone outside I'm sure you will be most happy to see again. Allow me to tell you what has transpired. I found him a long time ago in an unused portion of the dungeons. Aro has kept him there weak and thirsty and chained to the wall for a very long time. He kept him a secret, ready to be used if there ever came a day you two might step out of line. Would you like to see who I am talking about?"

They both nod their heads and Marcus gives Renata a nod. She walks to the doors and opens them and Demetri steps in with Wilhelm. The looks on the twins faces are ones of pure shock, it swiftly turns to anger. Anger at Aro when they realize just what the presence of their father means. Aro actually looks afraid now. He has come to the conclusion that Felix and Marcus and Caius are all working together and that Bella and I have joined them. I can feel his panic, can see as his eyes begin darting about looking for any means of escape.

Everyone is so focused on what's unfolding that no one noticed one person they should have, and I curse myself for not thinking about it sooner. Sulpicia has gotten out of her seat and moved towards Carlisle who is closest to her. He's too busy watching the other Guard for any sudden movements that he hasn't noticed her. She goes to grab him and before I can shout a warning a blur has run past me and then suddenly Esme, of all people, is on top of Sulpica ripping her to pieces. The words that come from Esme chill me to the bone.

"How dare you try to harm my mate, you bitch! I'm going to burn you Sulpicia. One piece at a time. I'll leave your head for last so you can watch the rest of what happens here this day."

Remind me to never piss off Esme! She's vicious when it comes to protecting Carlisle! I couldn't be prouder of her. By now Bella has sent her shield back out over the rest of us, just in case anyone else thought they could face us and win, while Esme did just what she promised.

The look of pain as Aro watched his mate set alight is satisfying. She tried to hurt a member of our family. She has now paid for it. Finally Esme steps away from the pyre, holding Sulpicia's head out from her body, mindful of her teeth which are snapping while venom drips from them in her anger. We turn back to Marcus, who paused to watch the action.

"Well it seems even the sweet and gentle Esme has a fierce side when it comes to those she loves. Here's what's happening. Aro is going to be dead in a few moments. His crime has become three fold. He killed my beloved Didyme, taking my mate from me and tying me to him through Chelsea to keep me from my right to follow her. Now that Chelsea's gift no longer holds sway over me thanks to Bella's shield and she has removed her gift, as has Jeremiah, from the rest of you," he pauses to look at the two mentioned and receives nods from both indicating they have indeed removed their gifts.

"Now that we are free, I now know that Aro has kept me from my mate yet again, albeit without his knowledge. Renata my dear, care to tell them what I mean?"

"Certainly my love. Until moments ago Marcus was unaware that I am Didyme reincarnated," she turns to Aro. "That's right Aro, I'm your dear darling sister and I cannot wait for my revenge! How dare you keep my mate from me. How dare you kill me! Your own sister! I reincarnated because my mate did not join me in the afterlife! You kept him from me! I hate you with every fiber of my being and will only be satisfied once your body is burning."

With that she walks over to Marcus and takes his hand. He gives her a full thirty two teeth smile and then turns back to the Guard. I look at Aro, the look on his face now that he knows that Renata is the sister he murdered, is abject fear. He's terrified that she will take her vengeance out upon him. He's forgotten that Marcus has the right to do so too. That and the fact that it doesn't matter who does it, but he will die here today no matter what.

"Now that that has been addressed, there is one more crime he has committed. He showed every pretense of given Bella Whitlock and her mate the choice to join us, but when they refused he tried to use Alec on them. He didn't care about the consequences. He only wanted what isn't his to covet. He tried to force the choice upon them. As he has done to a number of you.

"I will now tell you what's going to happen. Those of you who wish it can either stay here and work for the new improved Volturi, I will tell you how that will work after we're done here, or you can leave. I give my word that you will not be hunted down later and brought back. Chelsea will be leaving us more than likely as she is Edward Cullen's mate. Any of you who choose to fight will die with Aro. Make your decisions."

As expected most of the Guard just remained where they stood. Several left, most of those were ones who were under Chelsea and Jeremiah's gifts. Alec, Jane and their father crossed over to stand with us. Santiago, Corin and a few others chose to join Aro as they charged us and were swiftly killed by Peter, Garrett and myself. Once that was over Marcus turned on Aro.

"You should have left well enough alone. But no, you thought you could take what isn't yours and there would be no consequences. You've pushed too far this time brother and we've decided your punishment is death. Not to mention you still owe me for the death of my mate. I hereby carry out your sentence."

And with those words Marcus separates Aro's head from his body and throws both onto the pyre with Sulpicia's body. The scream that comes from her head is agonizing and so Esme tosses it onto the pyre with Aro. Both are now gone and as Aro's followers follow them onto the pyre there ks a sense of joy. The tyranny of Aro is finally over. He is no longer in charge of our world and never will be again.

* * *

**Bella**

When we walked into the room I watched as Jasper went into Major mode. Taking in everything. I could see why Maria valued him so much. He saw everything in an instant and was so focused. I know he felt guilty that he missed Sulpicia going for Carlisle until it was almost too late, but he was focused on what we all felt was the more dangerous option, the Guard. Once the action was over we rejoiced. No one got hurt. Aro and his followers are dead and it didn't result in a battle.

As groups of people begin talking amongst each other I look for my mate. He's in discussion with Caius, Marcus and Felix. Peter at his side as usual. He is so damn sexy! Watching him in action taking out Santiago got my lust up and I just want to be alone with him. He looks over at me then and smirks , fucking smirks! He feels my lust. Yep, once all this is over I'm taking him to the ranch I bought, alone, and having my way with him. We wouldn't be wearing clothes for at least two weeks. Alice can just get over it.

Finally Caius and Marcus walk back up to their chairs and take a seat. Everyone in the room moves so they can hear what will be said. I knew they would wish to set up the new council as soon as possible and send some out with us to spread the word of Aro's demise and the new ruling council; and that they wanted a meeting of coven leaders to let them know how the new Volturi would work. Marcus spoke first.

"Alright everyone. I know that most of you are shocked at the events that have taken place and that you wish to know what will happen now. First thing we wish you to know is that there will be some changes. Caius and I will be joined by three others. These others have already been chosen as the best options for the positions. Next there will be some discussion on the laws and how we will now be enforcing them. So Caius, how about you announce the three new council members."

"Thank you brother. First we'd like you to know you can refuse the position with no hard feelings. Felix, Demetri and my mate Athenadora please come forward. It is you three we have chosen. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper made the suggestions and we hope you will join us on the council?"

To say Athenadora is shocked is an understatement. Her mouth is hanging open and if she could blush I'm sure she would. Finally she nods her head and moves to stand next to her husband. Felix and Demetri look as though they sort of expected this but weren't totally sure. They both give their assent by moving to stand on either side of Marcus.

"Marcus, I think you should know that Wilhelm _is_ gifted," Eleazar says.

"Is he? What is his gift then? That is if you don't mind him telling us Wilhelm?"

"I don't mind as I'd like to know myself."

"It's one that you may want on the council. He can detect truth from lies. If a criminal is brought before you he can tell you whether that person is lying to you or telling the truth."

"Well brother he is right, that could come in handy. However, Wilhelm we will never force you to join us. It must be of your own free will. Would you like a place on the council?"

"I respectfully decline. I've been trapped here for so long I need to reacquaint myself with the outside world. Plus I'd like to spend time with my children. That being said, if ever you have need of me, just let me know. I'd be happy to come back and help. I won't stay, but I will help."

"Certainly. We'll leave you in the capable hands of your children. Keep an eye out though for any enemies. Jane and Alec will have made many. Hopefully now that Aro is gone and word spreads that they will no longer use their gifts in his name, they'll be left on peace."

"I may have been in that cell for millennia, but I am still a warrior. I will protect my children to my own death if necessary. Plus they have their gifts. Once this meeting is done, we will make our way to explore the world we were all denied."

"Great! Now that that has been decided, we want you to know that all laws still remain in effect. The way we will now handle lawbreakers is that we will bring them here to Volterra to stand trial. One representative of each coven in the world will be contacted to come stand as jury. They can refuse to come as that is their option. For those that do come they will be presented with all the evidence and asked to decide guilt or innocence. If found guilty we will then execute punishment. Punishment will be based upon the crime and will be decided at time of the verdict.

"We will no longer force gifts to join us, as you just saw. We will no longer take out covens who grow larger than a few, as long as they do not draw attention to themselves. Humans may be allowed to know of our existence only if they are the mate of said vampire and they maintain the secret. If these couples so wish they can have hybrid children. This is the only exception. We don't want vampires thinking they can go and steal any human woman off the street and make a hybrid. One day perhaps we can find a way to create hybrids without endangering human women but until then hybrids will only be allowed between a male vampire and his human mate if he has one. There will be other changes but these are the ones we felt should be addressed right now. Are we all in agreeance?"

There are yeses throughout the chamber and then everyone is dismissed. Most of the Guard head out to do who knows what, several were given the task to start spreading the word, while Felix and Demetri head back to Angie and Eric. They should be waking in a few hours. I hope that knowing what they were becoming and making the choice to do so will make them as controlled as I am. As if sensing my need for reassurance that my friends will be ok, Alice comes over.

"Just so you know, you'll see your friends soon. They won't be as controlled as you, but it won't take them long to become so. Maybe a month or two."

"You promise Alice?"

"I promise Bella. And so you know, you may have your two weeks, but after that I will be there to help you plan your wedding."

I can't help the groan that comes out. I really don't know if I can handle Alice planning my wedding. I don't want some extravagant affair with the white dress and all that mess. Simple and understated. She just gives me a pat on the arm and walks away. There will be no stopping her so I might as well resign myself to my fate. Jasper walks over to me then and wraps his arms around me.

"Night has fallen darlin' and Marcus has called ahead and had them prepare the Volturi jet. I'm ready when you are."

"Let me just go tell Marcus our destination so he can call and tell the pilot, no I'm not telling you it's a surprise, and then we can tell the others goodbye. What about our stuff?"

"Jeremiah has already had it taken care of. It's already on the way to the jet and will be on board by the time we get there."

"Sounds good to me cowboy."

I make my way to Marcus and he promises me that the pilot will be discreet and Jasper won't know where we're going until we get there. We say goodbye to our family and friends. Everyone but the Denalis, Kate and Garrett promise to join us in two weeks. Alice let's me know of what she's already put in to place for us. I then grab my mate and we head to the garage and drive out of Volterra. Everything happened in less than a week. So fast and yet it seemed an eternity for me to be able to be alone with my man.

When we get to the plane our stuff is already on board. We take our seats and the plane lifts off and we're on our way to our destination. I can't wait for him to see the ranch. I've had the sign on the gate changed to JBW Ranch and I can't wait to see his face. He can feel my excitement and he keeps trying to seduce me into telling him where we're going but I hold fast. He will not know until we get there.

About fourteen hours later, after one stop in New York to refuel, we start our decent into Missoula International Airport. I take his hand and lead him to the car Marcus prepared to be waiting for us, Jasper's mustang. The U-Haul has already headed to the ranch and by the time we get there everything will have been unloaded and readied for us. Alice is really great. I will need to remind myself of this fact two weeks from now I'm sure. We pass a sign for the airport and I look at his face. He's shocked to say the least.

"Montana? What are we doing here darlin'?"

"You shall see cowboy. You shall see, just sit back and enjoy the ride."

A little over an hour later, vampire senses rock!, I'm turning into the drive for the ranch. I pull up to the gate and stop. Putting the car in park I climb out and flit to his side. I watch as his eyes take in the sign and his mouth drops open.

"This is ours? You bought a ranch?! How? When? How did you know I wanted to move to Montana? Hell! I even got our marriage license for the state of Montana! Did you buy it because of that?"

"Slow down cowboy and let me answer you questions! Sheesh! Yes it's ours, yes I bought it. We discussed what we wanted in the future and you told me either Montana, North or South Dakota. I chose Montana because it sounded good. No, I bought this before you showed me those documents, with the money you gave me. That's why it was amazing you got the license for Montana. It's like we read each others minds and just goes to show how in tune we are with each other. That we knew what the other wanted. I hope you like the place. It's main house is big enough for us and some of the others, there's also a guest house, stables and enough forest for hunting and it's close enough to humans for Peter and Charlotte."

"Oh darlin', I'm sure I'll love it. Come on, let's to check it out!"

He climbs back in the car, his excitement palpable and I climb in behind the wheel and we make our way to the main house. After getting out of the car I take his hand and lead him up the steps into the main house. We walk through the entry and I lead him straight for the steps. I have one specific goal in mind and nothing is going to stop me. Sixteen hours, it's been sixteen hours since I made that plan to jump his bones and jump them I'm going to.

I pull him into our master bedroom, pulling clothes off as I go. By the time we enter it I'm down to nothing but my panties and bra. He's still too dressed. I have to remedy this now. I turn to him and grab the hem of his shirt and practically rip it from him. His pants are next and once I have him naked he picks me up and slams me against the wall next to the door. I hear the wall crack but I don't care at this point. I need him inside me, now.

Sensing my need he pulls my leg up onto his hip and pulls my panties to the side, running a cold finger through my folds before dipping it into my dripping wet pussy. He grabs my other thigh and lifts me up so I can wrap my other leg around his other hip before positioning himself and slamming into me.

I give loud cry of ecstasy and wrap my arms around his head my fingers threading into his hair, pushing my breasts into his face. Letting go of my thigh for a second he pulls the cup of my bra down and latches onto my nipple teasing it into a hard peak before doing the same with the other.

I'm panting hard now, begging him to move. Shifting me slightly to have a better hold he pulls out, all the way to the tip, before slamming back into me again. Over and over, as I keen and moan my pleasure. Before long I can feel the walls of my pussy clenching around his dick and knew I was close. Picking up speed he rams into me again and again until, with a loud harsh scream I detonate around him.

He doesn't stop, it's like he can't, he just keeps thrusting inside me as I ride out my orgasm. A few more thrusts sends him spiraling into his own orgasm and with a grunt he cums. Emptying into me, the force of it nearly bringing him to his knees. He's leaning against me trying not to succumb and fall to the floor. After a few moments he lifts his head from my neck and I look him in the eyes.

I'n sure he can see the love shining in them and he smiles back at me and kisses me gently. I can feel him getting hard again already and it pulls a giggle from me. I'm in awe at the sound lf my new laugh. It sounds like the tinkling of a wind chime, beautiful. He must think so too because he just stands there, still sheathed inside me, and stares at me with wonder. I can't help but break the silence. I need him. Need him to love me over and over, we won't be getting dressed at all these next two weeks if I have anything to say about it.

"You going to move cowboy? I don't think we're quite done yet." And I give him a wink.

He laughs, head thrown back. It's a beautiful sight. This man is mine, all mine, for eternity.

"Your wish is my command, darlin'."

And with that he moves from the wall, my arms wrapped around him, and makes his way to the bed where he proceeds to show me just how much stamina vampires have. It didn't matter a bit that we needed to hunt, that the family would be here in two weeks, that we just helped change the fate of our world. We were too busy reveling in my new found vampire abilities, and our love for each other.


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N: another twist. I never planned on this one. But my mind wouldn't leave me alone until I did it. I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the confrontation. Not much more drama now. At least nothing that won't solve itself essentially. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Two weeks later**

**Jasper**

"Honestly Bella I don't know why you have to be so difficult! I'm not going to do anything you don't like, I swear! And besides I've seen how much you love it! So just sit back, be quiet and let me plan your wedding!"

"Darlin', you might as well give up. No one bets against Alice."

"Ugh! Fine! But if I hate it it'll be on you Alice Cullen and no one else!"

"I promise you that you'll love it."

"Alright, I think we could all use a change of topic. What do you think the baby will be?"

Esme, always the mediator, swiftly turns the discussion from Alice wanting to plan our wedding without any input- which I doubt will completely happen as Bella and I both will want to do some things ourselves, even though Alice will see what we plan- to what Emily will be having. Carlisle and Edward, the latter so he can apologize and perhaps help them find Old Quil- who Jake as the future alpha is taking care of, in a more permanent way- went to the Rez at Sam and Emily's request.

They wanted Carlisle to do a second ultrasound to help make sure the baby is truly healthy as Carlisle will be able to see more than any human doctor can. He can also smell and hear any potential problems. Glad to be asked he jumped at the chance. They landed around midnight last night, Edward and Chelsea coming in separate from Isle Esme where they spent one the two weeks away from the family as Bella and I did- the first week was spent on the rest of the family getting to know Chelsea. After bringing their stuff to the house and choosing guest rooms, Peter and Charlotte took the guest house for more privacy since they're not used to being around so many people, Edward, Carlisle and Chelsea headed to Forks.

"I say it's a girl. It will amuse me immensely to see that big huge man walking around with a tiny little girl. He'll be so overprotective and no boy will ever dare to break her heart."

"I don't know Esme. I think it'll be a boy, Sam's heir so to speak."

"I agree with Bella. I think it'll be a boy."

That from Rose and then they start going around making bets and discussing shopping and baby clothes and I can't deal anymore and stand up to leave, Emmett, Peter and Jeremiah joining me.

"So Major, when do you plan on going to get the horses?"

Bella and I discussed it and we decided to wait until Jeremiah joined us to make a set time. It is only fair after all, they're his family too.

"Well Peter right now we don't know. Actually Jeremiah I need to talk to you about that. You see, the place I plan to go is our family home. Since you guys just got here and discussions were focused more on what Carlilse and Edward are doing, I haven't had the chance yet to talk to you about everything and catch up. How about we head down to the pond with some poles and talk like old times?"

"I think I would like that brother. Let's go."

We sit by the pond for hours, catching fish and throwing them back as we talk about our lives from the day I disappeared to the day before we saw each other again. Naturally he's upset over what happened to me, just as I am about what happened to him. Turns out though that his sire, a French vampire whose name he never got, committed a crime by creating an Immortal Child and he got the pleasure of executing her. We're discussing when we want to head down to Texas and how many horses we want to buy, when my phone rings. It's Carlisle and he sounds upset.

"Carlisle? What's wrong."

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news son, but I felt it best to call you instead of Bella. Are you alone?"

"No but it's just Peter, Emmett and Jeremiah with me."

"Good, that's good. Listen, it's about Charlie. There was an incident while we were here. I can't help but feel fate brought us here when it did..."

What he tells me next shocks and saddens me. I don't know how Bella is going to take this. She never wanted Charlie to be hurt, but it seems fate decided otherwise. The other three are all looking at me with a mix of sadness and apprehension. They wonder the same thing, how will Bella take this news. I hang up with Carlisle after he tells me Edward is on his way with Charlie. And that after the funeral they'll hold, Sue, Leah and Seth will be joining us as well.

Now to just tell Bella. I get up and head to the house. I feel like there's an immense weight on my shoulders and I really don't want to do this. We faked her death to keep him out of our world. Now that effort has been wasted. As I walk into the room every eye falls upon me. Bella can immediately sense something is wrong.

"Jasper? What is it?"

"Bella, darlin'. There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

**Bella**

I could tell by his tone whatever he had to say wasn't good. When I turned to face him fully, his eyes showed me all I needed to know, they were full of remorse and sadness.

"What's happened Jasper?"

"I'm sorry, but it's Charlie. He was on the Rez issuing a warrant. He had the Rez police's permission to be there. The guy he was after was known to be armed and dangerous, but Charlie thought it would be best if he went alone. He thought with him being on good terms with the council and some elders the guy would cooperate more. Unfortunately he was wrong. The guy shot him twice in the chest before Charlie could pull his weapon."

If vampires could cry I knew tears would be streaming down my face. I wanted to wallow in my grief, but thanks to my vampire senses, I could tell there was more.

"What else?"

"As you know Carlisle was there. He and Edward were actually on the Rez when Charlie was shot. The pack heard the gunshots first. Paul and Jake were first on the scene because they were home when it happened, the others were patrolling and Sam was with Emily. When they found Charlie they knew there was nothing they could do, so they ran him to Carlisle. Jake made the decision. He's changing Bella. He's becoming one of us."

"What will they do about the man? And the authorities?"

"Carlisle has taken care of it. The man was taken into custody by the tribal police. Billy was called in and as the head council member he made that decision. Charlie's deputies were notified of what happened and came to the Rez. They viewed the body, Carlisle was able to give Charlie enough morphine to keep him still just long enough to look dead. They didn't check for a pulse thankfully or listen for his heart beat, he was shot in a lung, and because he was still, they took Carlisle's word that he was already gone. They called your mom and she talked to Carlisle and allowed him to take control of the body and all arrangements.

"Jake, Paul, Jared and Billy went to Charlie's to look for his Will and such. Everything is being taken care of as we speak. Carlisle and the others hated to do it, but they needed to wait to inform us until they made all the appropriate arrangements for Charlie's funeral, thankfully his Will states he wanted to be cremated. So there won't be any questions as to why there might have been a closed casket. Renee and Phil are on their way to Forks now. Carlisle called to let us know what happened and to tell us that Edward is on his way with Charlie as we speak. It's been a few hours since it happened so they shouldn't be too much longer, maybe by morning."

I nodded. It sounds like everything is being handled to the best of Carlisle's abilities and soon my dad will be with me. I wonder what the deputies made of Carlisle and Edward being there. So I ask.

"What did they make of Edward and Carlisle's presence?" He moves and sits down beside me and takes my hand. The others sitting around us, a silent comforting presence.

"When they found out he was there at the request of Sam and Emily what could they say? And as thy believe Edward is his son, it wouldn't be weird for him to be there."

"What about Sue?"

"Well, that's where things get crazy. Apparently, she's decided to join Charlie."

"_What_?!"

"Yeah, she apparently loves him enough to join him for eternity. Seth and Leah understand. They're also coming here. Carlisle felt it would be best. They're going to stay just long enough for a funeral which Carlisle is arranging, which your mom appreciates, then they will head this way as well. They should be here just after Charlie wakes up. If he's like a normal newborn they'll stay at a hotel until Sue is ready to turn, just in case. Charlie won't be interested in Seth and Leah's blood since they're shifters. It won't smell appealing to him, as you'll learn yourself."

"Oh Jasper, I didn't want this life for him, that's why I faked my death. It seems fate intervened though."

"Yes it does. I'll go prepare the guest bedroom for his body. I'll need to prepare you on how to deal with a newborn though. He may not wake like you did."

"I know. How is Edward traveling with a changing human? I know I was still, but that was due to my gift. Surely Charlie is different?"

"Well according to Carlisle, the morphine should have worn off by now. He called Edward to see if things were ok, and to see if he needed to use the morphine he had sent with him, but Charlie is still not moving. Everything is going according to plan though, the venom has repaired his wounds, luckily they both missed his heart but as I said, one punctured his lung and the other perforated his liver. But it looks like maybe Charlie is going to be a bit like you. Perhaps when he wakes he'll be controlled like you were too. Sue however will probably be another matter entirely."

"Alright, I'll go out and get some supplies when the time comes. I know Leah and Seth will need food. Will Carlisle be coming?"

"After the funeral. He's already done the ultrasound."

"Do they know what they're having? I don't know if Carlisle told you or not."

"No, he didn't tell me. Too focused on letting me know about Charlie. I'm sure Sue or them can let us know later."

"Of course. I understand. I think I'd like to go somewhere with you to be alone for a bit. You all understand don't you?"

"Of course dear."

"Thanks Esme."

Jasper and I leave the house and head off into the mountains to the meadow we found during one of our hunts. It's similar to the one that Edward loved in Forks. Open and covered in flowers, the trees are turning colors and the grass is beginning to die as are the flowers, but it's still quiet and peaceful and the perfect place for me to sit and grieve for the loss of my father's human life.

Jasper just holds me, and lets me cry, my eyes filling with venom that will never fall, but that doesn't stop the broken sobs that leave my body. He simply holds me on his lap, my face buried in his neck, rocking me gently. No words are spoken between us. Night has fallen by the time I'm ready to head back. As we make our way back to the house I realize something.

"Jasper, why didn't Alice see this?"

"I don't know darlin', why don't we ask her when we get back."

"Yeah, I need to know why she didn't see this."

* * *

**Jasper**

When we get back Bella makes a beeline for Alice who is already prepared.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I did see it, but by the time I did it was too late. This wasn't something Charlie decided in advance. He got the report on his desk and then left to go arrest the guy. It all happened in minutes and by the time I saw it he would have already been on the Rez. I'm am so damn sorry! So sorry! These are the times I _hate_ my gift. When it's _useless_. It's useless if I can't stop something from happening. It's not infallible remember? If it was I would have seen everything Edward planned, I would have seen Jasper attacking you on your birthday, I would have seen you give Jasper and I the slip at the airport. I wish I would have been able to stop this one."

Bella stands there a moment, contemplating all Alice said. It makes sense. And all the moments she mentioned should have been something she saw, but didn't. Bella must come to the same conclusion because she grabs Alice into a hug and starts telling her it's ok, that she understands and doesn't blame her. That we'll all cope with what happened and be there for Charlie.

At least he has Sue, that's rare for a newborn. To have their mate before they change. And there's no doubt they will be mates, Sue's willingness to change for Charlie despite her heritage says it all. We'll just all have to remember not to touch. Charlie and Sue will be massively territorial, especially if they're like normal newborns. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

We all sit around talking strategy. How we will handle them during any newborn phase they may have. Over the next few days I will need to teach her the do's and don'ts of being around a newborn as well as how to defend herself. I should have started to teach her how to fight long before now, but I can't help I was distracted by her beautiful body. We rarely left the bed during the two weeks alone.

"Well one of the biggest things you need to know is to never let your guard down. They can be like a bipolar human. One minute they're calm and the next they're raging mad and attacking anything and anyone. Never turn your back on them. Don't touch Charlie without Sue's permission. Same with Seth or Leah. She will be very territorial. We can't touch Sue for the same reasons. But the most important thing is to be understanding. Sue will probably wish to feed from animals, but she could slip. It's a good thing we're as far away from humans as we are. As for Charlie. I wouldn't blame him if he chose to do like Peter and Charlotte and feed from criminals. It will be similar to his human job, only he will be judge and jury. Eventually they may also wish to leave. Be understanding of that possibility. Ok?"

"Ok cowboy. I get it. I will follow your lead."

We were just finishing with our discussion when we heard the car. That wasn't the bad thing though. Over the hum of the engine we could hear Charlie's screams. It seems that he didn't stay quiet the whole trip after all. I took Bella into my arms and hugged her. I knew the next few hours would be hard on her. I should have known better. She shoved out of my arms and raced to the door, throwing it open and flitting to the car.

Edward was out and to her side in a moment but she merely gave him a look that clearly said back off. He came up onto the porch with us as Bella reached in and pulled Charlie out. The moment she touched him, he quieted. It seems she is using her shield much the same way she used it on herself. Thankfully it didn't cause her to feel his pain. I need to not underestimate my mate. She knew that her shield would work on him.

At least now he won't feel the pain of the burn. We fed the day before yesterday so she'll be good to go until he wakes up. She flits past us all, snagging my hand as she goes and runs Charlie upstairs to the room I made up for him. Placing him on the bed she begins the task of cleaning him up. They didn't have time to do it before Edward had to leave with him.

"Here Bella. Jake sent me a bag of his things. He grabbed what he thought we might need when he went to look for Charlie's will."

"Thanks Edward. And sorry about earlier it's just he was screaming and he's my dad and I knew I could take away his pain. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Bells. I understand. I'm just sorry he is screaming. He was so quiet for the first few hours, but then he started whimpering and then he started writhing. After that I had to stop a couple of times to administer the morphine Carlisle sent. The last dose wore off about a mile down the road. I just felt it would be best to get him here instead of stopping to administer more. I figured we could do so as soon as we got him settled. Guess your gift has made it unneeded. I'm just glad I'm a vampire and that I left around noon. Cut off two hours here just like Carlisle, Chelsea and I did there."

Even Edward has adopted Charlie's nickname for my mate. It didn't take long for Edward to be forgiven by the family. Chelsea helped with that. Once out of the Volturi's influence she proved to be kind and gentle. She's perfect for Edward according to the others. We haven't gotten to know her yet but from what we've been told I know Bella is really looking forward to it. That's why we let him leave after the first week. We figured he was repentant enough and deserved time alone with his mate, we could certainly feel how he was feeling after all.

"Where _is_ Chelsea, Edward?"

"She stayed behind to help Sue get things together for Charlie. She'll be along in the next day or so with his clothes and personal things. Things Sue felt he would want with him. That he wouldn't want to leave behind. Things Sue figured Renee wouldn't notice missing because she hasn't been there in so long."

"If you speak to her, what am I saying, when you speak to her tell her I said thank you."

"Of course, Bells. I'll be downstairs when you're done. I'm sure you have questions."

And with that he's gone. Edward was there so he'll be able to tell us what happened a little more in depth than Carlisle did. I help Bella get Charlie undressed and cleaned up and redressed. He was still wearing his uniform. We'll wash it to get rid of the blood and then let Charlie decide on what he wants to do with it. When I ran from Maria I was wearing the pants and boots to my uniform. I've kept them as a memento of my human life and to remind me that things can always get better.

Once he's taken care of I head to our bedroom for a book, or three, and we both take a seat in the little sitting area. Me in the chair, Bella on my lap. She curls up and closes her eyes as I read to her from Sense and Sensibility. She tells me I remind her of Colonel Brandon. We're both military men, both in love with younger women- as I am over a hundred years older than she is I can see the younger woman thing- and we are both fiercely loyal and kind and loving. I'll go with whatever she says. We sit like this often. She says that there's nothing more soothing for her than to listen to me read with her eyes closed, just taking in my voice.

We sit like this for the next three days.

* * *

_a/n: yes yes yes I know. I thought Charlie was gone for good too. As I said in the beginning authors note. My mind fought with me on this one. I had absolutely every intention of Charlie being gone. I would never have gone through all that sadness if I hadn't, but when authors say that the story took them to places they mean it. I was washing dishes when I literally felt the compelling need to stop and write the scene where Jasper told Bella about Charlie. There are still a few chapters left to go. There's Charlie's waking, Bella's birthday as this actually happens the day before it. Charlie wakes the day before her birthday. Then there's Sue's changing and waking, Bella and Jasper's wedding and honeymoon, and I have an epilogue in mind as well. I'm not one to normally add words to chapters by using author's notes but I wanted you all to know this info and I felt where I ended the chapter was perfect. Hope you feel that way too. Remember to review. :)_


	46. Chapter 46

_A/N: glad to see everyone understood Charlie becoming a vampire. Any guesses how Charlie and Sue will turn out? Or if they will be gifted? We're about to find out with Charlie. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Bella**

Jasper and I stay snuggled together on his chair until Charlie is close to waking. Good thing vampires can sit still comfortably for long periods of time. It's been three days, two hours and thirty minutes since Edward told us Charlie was bitten. He came up to the room when Jasper asked him to, to tell us about what happened.

He didn't know much, but he could give us a description of when Charlie was brought into Sam and Emily's. Apparently he and Carlisle were just getting ready to leave when Jake and Paul came running up to the house yelling for Carlisle. Charlie was held between them, it was close. Too damn close. His lung had already stopped working and he was choking on his own blood. Carlisle bit him swiftly, Jake made that call. Told him no matter what I'd be happier that Charlie was alive than dead. I need to call Jake and thank him.

Edward was getting ready to go find him when they ran up. Old Quil has been put on the back burner until Edward returns. They understand of course and it gives them more time to find him. Seems Jake called Edward yesterday, the old man is holed up in the Amazon somewhere. Thankfully the Cullens know some of the covens there and they've been watching him since Jake discovered his whereabouts. They'll call if he moves.

That gives us a little more time. Edward wanted to make sure we'd be ok without his and Chelsea's extra hands. She showed up yesterday too, with all of Charlie's stuff. We moved it in here and unpacked it. I hoped if he saw his pictures and things from his human life he would be calmer. Now we're standing here listening to his heart rate pick up as it struggles to pump it's last.

We can hear the others downstairs settling in so they seem less threatening. Jasper has me backed into a corner of the room. He's standing in front of me, ready to protect me if need be, but still trying to look less threatening. He has made sure to put on a turtle neck so his scars aren't as visible. He planned to teach me to fight, but I couldn't leave Charlie, so he just told me some basics and showed me some things that wouldn't break our house.

Finally Charlie's heart comes to a stop and we both tense, ready for whatever may come. He's completely still as he takes in his surroundings.

Then he takes in a deep breath and his eyes snap open and he's on his feet, next to the bed, so fast he's a blur. He looks around the room before his eyes land on me, his position by the bed making it to where he can see me behind Jasper, and they widen in shock. He takes in Jasper's stance and doesn't make a move towards me. He can clearly see that Jasper is someone to contend with and doesn't wish to start a fight. His eyes sweep the room again before he finally speaks.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Montana Charlie. On the JBW Ranch. Do you remember anything?"

He thinks for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I remember being shot by someone I was arresting on a warrant. I thought I could go alone because he was tribe and I was friendly with the tribe. I was wrong. Shouldn't I be dead?"

"Well Charlie, we can explain that. But first what is it you feel, and do you recognize anything or anyone in this room?"

"Well, I have a weird burning in my throat. I feel strong and healthy and whole. I'd also like to know where Sue is and how it is that my daughter over there is alive and well when I thought she was dead and just who in the hell you are and why I smell the Cullens."

"No rage? No anger?"

"Nope, just curious. Why, am I supposed to be angry?"

"Well Charlie we just have to make sure you won't attack any of us. Seems like you're going to be like your daughter though."

Just then Alice yells up at us.

"He's fine Jazz. He's like Bella. In total control."

"Thanks Alice, couldn't have told us this earlier."

"You guys were busy being comforted by each other and taking care of Charlie. We didn't wish to intrude."

"That's fine Alice. Now Dad. What do you want first, to take care of the burn, or to find out what's going on?"

"Well can you at least tell me how I'm alive, and why my throat is burning?"

"Certainly Charlie. You're alive because Carlisle was on the Rez and was able to bite you before it was too late. He turned you into a vampire, like us. As to the burn, it's because you're thirsty. You need to make a decision Charlie."

"Ok, what's that? And you say I'm a vampire? That they exist and you're one?"

"Yes Charlie we exist, you exist. All of us are vampires, including Bella. As to the choice. Do you want to drink from animals like myself and your daughter, or do you want to do like friends of ours do and drink from criminals."

"Drink? As in blood?"

"Yes."

"Well if I drink from humans what does that entail?"

"You can't just drink a little and let them go. When we bite people it begins the change. So you would be killing them, just as you would if you drank from animals. But like I said you can drink from criminals."

"Can I try both?"

"You can, but I have to warn you that it's hard to turn away from human blood once you've drank it."

"Ok, how about this. I hunt animals for now until I make a decision?"

"That'll work Charlie. Would you like to follow us? We can show you where to hunt and teach you how."

"Alright son. As my daughter seems to trust you I guess I can too, even though my instincts are screaming at me not to. Those scars I can see on your neck and hands are intimidating."

"Yes Charlie I know. I'll tell you all about them later, but I can assure you that I'm no threat to you unless you try to hurt someone; and I would kill myself before I hurt Bella."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. Let's go."

I'm so glad that Dad is so controlled. It means we won't have to deal with two newborns at once. I bet he's gifted too. I wonder if Sue will be. All three of us head off into the mountains and Jasper tells Charlie how to hunt. He gets it right away, taking down a small black bear and not getting too dirty. His shirt gets torn because he doesn't snap the bear's neck before he begins to feed, but that's it.

After he's fed on a couple of deer and is as full as he can be, we head back to the house. When we get there we go into the living room. Just as we enter, Jasper tenses and grabs Charlie's shoulder.

"I know he hurt Bella Charlie, broke her heart, but you should know that she's already kicked his ass and that she's over him and forgiven him. His mate won't take kindly to you hurting him and Bella will be most upset if you break the house."

He must be talking about Edward. My dad wouldn't know about the events after what he thought was my death, too bad we can't just not tell him, but Dad is very astute- he'd have to be to be a good cop- and he'll know something is being left out of the story we tell him about why we faked my death and what happened after. It will make Dad angry and we may just get to see how much like a newborn he can be. So I decide to assert Jasper's claim and let my dad know I'm ok with Edward now.

"He's right Dad. There's a lot to tell you and you may be angry by the time we're done. But I've already handed Edward his ass. So if you could, refrain from hurting him and my house please."

"I'll try Bells, but I can't guarantee anything. From the sound of it, I'm really not going to like what's coming."

We walk the rest of the way into the room and find Edward sitting on one of the chairs. Hands out to the side, chin to chest. Chelsea is slightly in front and to the side of him. He took the right approach because, upon seeing him in such a submissive pose, Charlie relaxes. We take a seat and Charlie begins with his questions.

"First thing. Introductions please."

"Certainly Dad. This is Jasper Whitlock. You may remember him as one of the Cullen's foster kids. You would have known him as Hale."

"Yes, I remember now, why is he going by Whitlock and what is he to you Bells. Don't think I missed his protective stance when I first saw you."

"Well, he's going by Whitlock because that's his real name. He is Major Jasper Whitlock, born in 1844. Joined the Confederate Army in 1860 and rose through the ranks to become a Major in the Texas Cavalry by 1863. He was taken by a woman, a vampire, named Maria. She turned him at the age of nineteen, which he will now look like forever. He chose to drop Hale and go back to Whitlock when he stayed behind when the others left. As for what he is to me, we call them mates. He is mine. It means the one person meant to be with me for eternity. He will love, honor and protect me with his own life, for the rest of ours. If something were to ever happen to me, he would seek revenge upon the one that did it and and then find a way to join me in death. He is my life and I am his."

"Wow. That's intense. Why wasn't he the one you dated?"

"Well that's where things get complicated. We couldn't recognize what we meant to each other until Edward and Alice were out of our lives."

"So no more Edward?"

"No Dad, Edward has someone else now."

"How did you know Jasper was your mate?" I'm sure this question is being asked because he's concerned he won't want Sue anymore.

"Thats easy Dad. When I saw him again, I wanted nothing more than to be with him. It physically hurt to be away from him for any amount of time. A lot of the time I was at the Rez, I was really with Jasper. I love him so much I was willing to leave you and Mom behind, no matter how much it hurt, to be with him forever. I think I know why you asked this though. Tell me Dad, when you think about Sue what do you feel?"

He sits silently for a minute and takes in his feelings, when he begins rubbing his chest, we all have our answer.

"No need to tell us Dad. Look at your hand." He looks down at his hand rubbing his chest and immediately stops and looks at us with confusion.

"That's the ache Dad. The pull as we call it. It'll only get worse the longer you're away from Sue. It means, even though she's human, you recognize her as your mate. Your eternity. And before you ask, she's already made her decision. She'll be joining you soon. She's decided that she wants to be by your side for eternity, despite the way some of the tribe feels about our kind. Or I should say felt."

"I'm glad. I don't think I could be without her for an eternity. Now, explain that last comment Bells. Do you mean some of the tribe know vampires exist?"

"Yes, you see, there are certain members of the tribe who keep the tribe's legends alive. The council for one. Sam, Sue and Billy and some of the young men and women. This will sound crazy, though now you know vampires exist and you are one it won't be as crazy, but the legends Billy used to tell you about the tribe descending from wolves, well they're true. Jake, Sam and a number of other young men, including Seth and his sister Leah, all turn into giant wolves. Seth and Leah are coming with Sue and they can show you then."

"I guess I can wait for that. Now tell me more."

We sit here for an hour answering all of Charlie's questions. By the time we're done he seems satisfied with the answers and is now merely asking things he's curious about.

"You said that some vampires are gifted, like Jeremiah, Alice, Edward, Bella and you Jasper. How did you find out?"

"Well for me it was instantaneous. I woke to the life of a vampire and immediately was bombarded by others emotions. For Edward it was the same, he immediately could hear people's thoughts. Alice had the visions before she was turned. Bella was told by Shannon, Jake's imprint. As for Jeremiah, he'll have to tell you."

"I still can't believe that Jake and some of the other young people of the Quileutes turn into giant wolves. That explains the bear sightings doesn't it Bells?"

"Yeah Dad. It was Sam."

"How about you Jeremiah, how did you learn you were gifted?"

"Well, I didn't know until I used it. I remember walking down the street one day and I came across this woman. She was a prostitute and you could tell life had been hard on her. She was emaciated, in some obvious pain, and just looked like she would welcome death. I simply wanted to take away her pain. I had no more than thought it when suddenly she just turned emotionless eyes on me. They were totally devoid of anything. Not a single emotion.

"I realized then I could remove people's emotions. I left her like that. She no longer felt any pain, she no longer cared. She died not too long later at the hands of a john who was angry that she wouldn't express any emotions. I had stayed around to see what would happen. I wasn't in time to save her, and it was what made me realize that while my gift can do good things, it can also do very bad things. Now that I'm not in the hands of the Volturi I can now use my gift only if I wish."

* * *

**Jasper**

When I heard how Jeremiah found out about his gift I was shocked. I'm so glad he doesn't have to do that to people anymore. He gives me a knowing look and a smile and I nod my head. We have a lot more to talk about. Somehow his gift never came up during our talk at the pond. Neither did mine for that matter.

"So what you're saying is that maybe I can try to do something and see if something happens?"

"That, or we can wait and contact Eleazar. See what he says. The wedding will be in about a month, Alice wanted it sooner but Bella and I felt it would give you time to acclimate. Anyway, he'll more than likely be here then."

"I'd like to try. Then if nothing happens we can wait. Is that ok?"

"Of course. Unless Alice can see something?"

"Sorry Charlie. For some reason you are now a blank to me. I can't see you."

"That's weird. You can see Bella right?"

"Yeah Jazz, but she's only clear because of you. I can see you fine, if I look for you together. Bella by herself isn't as clear. It's like she's blurred on the edges. I can see Sue though; and them together, but he's blurry when I see them together."

"I can hear his thoughts though. Still can't hear Bella's."

"We could see if my gift works, or Chelsea's."

"How about we go outside and see?"

"Ok Charlie."

* * *

**Bella**

We go to move outside when the house phone rings, once the others got here we made sure the number was sent out just in case. It's Shannon on the other end.

"Hello Shannon, how are you? Is Sue ok? What about the others? It's not about Old Quil is it?"

"No Bella it's not about him, and everyone is fine. Planning the funeral. Carlisle managed to get an urn and put some ashes from an old bonfire in it. Sue is playing the distraught girlfriend well. Leah and Seth as the doting kids. I'm calling because I forgot to get Jake to tell Edward about Charlie. As you know I see gifts. Charlie is a shield, like you, only instead of mental his shield is physical. Meaning he'll actually be able to physically block people.

"I didn't tell you guys this before hand because at the time it never mattered since he was going to remain human and out of our world. Now that he's not, and Sue will be joining him I thought you all should know. I've let Sue know and let her know about her own gift. She's going to be able to astral project. Kind of like a spirit walker, only her second self will actually be able to do things without suggestion, almost as if it has it's own mind. She will be able to do this at will, it won't be a permanent '_once it's out there it stays that way'_. She'll be able to pull the projection back into herself. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does; and thanks for letting us know. I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. Oh! Before I forget. Emily and Sam will be welcoming a boy in January. I can't see if he'll be a shifter though since he hasn't been born yet. They wanted to ask your permission though, to use Charlie's name. They thought about calling him Thomas Charles Uley. Remember, people here won't know Charlie is alive. So they wanted to pay homage to two great men. Her father and yours."

"Wow! I mean, I really love that. Tell them yes. And thanks again Shannon."

"You're most welcome Bella. See you soon." She hangs up before I can say more and I head out to where the others have followed Jasper and Charlie outside.

"Who was that darlin'?"

"Shannon. It seems, Dad, that you and Sue both have gifts. Yours is a shield like mine, but it's physical where mine is mental. So any mental gifts will probably work on yours while any physical attacks will not."

"That's cool. How about we give it a test?"

"Ok Charlie. First you need to visualize your shield. Then project it outwards."

We watch as Charlie concentrates. It takes him about five minutes, but he finally gets it and we can clearly see a bubble like thing wrapped around him. Charlie lets us know to go ahead and then Jeremiah tries his gift and it works just fine, same with Chelsea's. Jasper's does not, but mine does.

"Ok, so why does Alice's work on Bella, but not me? Isn't it a mental gift?"

"Actually no, Alice's gift isn't mental because, though she sees the visions in her mind, they are a manifestation of a physical event."

"And why doesn't your gift work Jasper?"

"Remember only mental gifts are stopped by Bella's. Mine works on her, but not you because my gift actually physically manipulates emotions, whereas Jeremiah's takes away emotions, which is a mental thing, it works in a persons mind to make them think they feel nothing. Like Jane's gift makes people think she is causing them pain. Remember Kate's gift worked on Bella it just wasn't that strong. I bet if Kate tried to use her gift on you, she couldn't."

"Hey Major. I just thought of something. Do you think Charlie can push people away? Instead of just stopping them?"

"I don't know Peter, what do you think Charlie. Want to give it a try?"

"Yeah."

So he starts to concentrate again, closing how eyes as he does so, and as the wall begins to touch each of us it pushes us away. Like we're literally up against a wall. He opens his eyes and when he sees we're not where we started his eyes go wide in shock. My mate is grinning like an idiot and Peter and Emmett are high fiving and talking about how cool it is.

"Well Charlie. It seems your gift can also push people away."

"Major. Do you think his and Bella's can work together?"

"I don't know, why don't we try it? Half of us stand next to Charlie and Bella. The others over there."

He points to a place about ten yards away. Peter and Emmett immediately head that way followed by their mates, Alice and Jeremiah. While the rest of us stand next to Charlie. I push my shield out, encompassing us and leaving the others outside it. Charlie then pushes his out and I can feel as it touches mine. It's like they meld together and then his shield is also encompassing us.

"Now try attacking."

Emmett and Peter take great joy in this, until they're thrown backwards and land on their asses and the rest of us laugh at them.

"Alright, Alice what can you see? Jeremiah try to use your gift."

They both concentrate for a moment and then tell us their gifts aren't working. It seems while Charlie and my shield are together no gifts can work on us and no one can physically attack us, or anyone else within our shields. But can we attack while within the shield? Jasper suggests that and it turns out that no, we cannot. So our shields together is simply a defensive weapon. But hey, that's better than nothing. Now that we've finished, we head back inside and that's when Alice brings up the dreaded discussion.

"Ok people! As we all know, tomorrow is Bella's birthday!"

"Alice I stopped aging two weeks ago."

"Doesn't mean you can't have a birthday party."

"Another party Alice?"

"Hey! You're a vampire now, nothing can hurt you except fire and it's not like I'm planning on having a cake with candles."

We all laugh at this, she's kind of right, Sue and the others won't be here so there's no need for food. Well, human that is.

"What happened that I missed?"

Charlie of course wouldn't know of the fateful birthday party last year. Wow! It's been a year since all our worlds turned upside down. Time has surely flown. We tell him what happened, anxious over what his reaction might be over hearing Jasper tried to eat me. But he surprises us, guess he's even more controlled than I am. He looks Jasper in the eye and tells him it's ok, he doesn't blame him for what happened. He feels, after watching us, that Jasper would never have hurt me even though we didn't recognize each other as mates then.

Where I felt anger at Edward, and wanted nothing more than to kick his ass for hurting not just me, but Jasper as well. Charlie is calm about Jasper almost hurting me. I wonder if Sue were in danger, would he be as controlled? It's a good thing we'll never find out. Hopefully all our eternities will be full of peace. For now, they'll be full of danger. After all, Alice is planning a birthday party and my wedding.

* * *

_a/n: ok, so, my last words about Sue being in danger. That's not a portent to anything, just Bella simply wondering about things. Is there anything in the moments with testing Charlie's shield that anyone would like me to explain that I didn't in this chapter? Please let me know and I will. We'll be moving past Bella's party, I want to concentrate on the wedding. Next chapter will be Charlie's funeral and Sue's transformation. There's a fellow author that reads my story that may recognize the idea for Sue's gift. I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing the idea. :)_

_and finally. I'm writing my newborns based on a theory I read once. What it might be like for newborns who know what they're becoming. Charlie is so controlled because of his gift, Bella partly because of her gift and partly because she made the conscious decision to become a vampire. I'm working on that theory with the others. We'll see Sue first, but Eric and Angie will be joining us for the wedding. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	47. Chapter 47

_A/N: I won't draw out the funeral. Anything mentioned about the funeral is something I found online and keep in mind that this is fiction. I mean no disrespect to real police funerals. This chapter will be more focused on Sue and the others. Also there are some aspects about Charlie's 'death' and what Carlisle did to solve some issues are more than likely totally implausible, in REAL life. But remember this is fiction. Also, I know the books said Bella moved to Forks in January, but I'm not going by that. I'm going by the movie and what was stated in earlier chapters._

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Jasper**

It's the day after Bella's birthday, which thankfully went off without a hitch and everyone had a lot of fun- most of the gifts were pretty things for the house, clothes or jewelry which, to Alice's, delight Bella has become more apt to accept- and Bella actually enjoyed ringing in her nineteenth. Just as Alice predicted, she was a vampire before she turned nineteen. Now we're on our way into Forks. We've come in a more secluded way. Can't have the man whose funeral is today be seen by anyone who doesn't know he's not dead, after all.

He insisted on coming. Wanted to see what it felt like to do what Bella did and leave behind all those he loves. The biggest difference is he isn't actually leaving anyone behind, but Renee and the townsfolk. Everyone, well at least the pack and those associated with them, else will be in his life until the day they die. Sue of course will be with him for eternity. We head straight to the Rez and Sam and Emily's. It'll be easier to hide the strange cars here and run to the funeral. Only Carlisle will be seen since he's the one taking care of everything.

Sue, of course, is waiting when we get there. She approaches Charlie cautiously, only natural for a human to do with a newborn, but once she reaches him he grabs her up and swings her about. We have to remind him she's human and he's much stronger than before, before he breaks her. He looks a little sheepish as he sets her back on her feet and kisses her gently. If the smile on her face is any indication, she's extremely glad he's alive. Even if he's now one of her tribes sworn enemies.

Billy wheels out next and stares at Charlie for a long second, while Charlie does the same, before holding his hand out. They shake while smiling at each other.

"I'm so glad they got to you in time Charlie. It's good to see you whole and hardy. I was afraid they might have been too late and we'd still lose you. I've already lost one friend. I didn't feel like losing another."

"Believe me, I'm glad too Billy."

Jake walks out next and Charlie gives him a hug and tells him thanks for making that hard decision and saving his life.

"It's nothing Charlie. I'm sure had it been anyone else they would have done the same. I'm just glad the Doc was here. Perhaps fate was watching out for you huh?"

"Perhaps Jake."

We all head inside, the funeral set for later this afternoon, and the rest of the pack is inside. With seven large men, one pack female, five human females, two human males and six vampires- it's just Bella, myself, Charlie, Carlisle, Edward and Chelsea, the others stayed at the ranch to get things ready for Sue, Seth and Leah- the house is crowded.

Bella immediately heads to the kitchen where all the women have congregated. Emily offered to hold the reception after the funeral here, so they're making food. We men all head outside to talk about things. It'll also give us an advantage just in case someone like Renee decides to show up before the funeral to check on things. Plus all that chatter can be grating, no matter how much we love them. What man wants to hear things like how to use a breast pump or whether they should circumcise the baby or not. Granted we can still hear them, but thankfully our own conversation drowns theirs out some.

"So everything is set Carlisle?"

"Yes Charlie. They're giving you a Category 1 funeral because you died in the line of duty. Believe me, all this took a lot of effort. Thanks to Renee though, it all went off without a hitch. I preformed the '_autopsy_' since that was required by law. Then there was the cremation. Since Renee gave me carte blanche I was able to convince the mortician to cremate your '_remains_' without opening the body bag. Had he done so he would have gotten a surprise to see you weren't in it. I might have stolen a cadaver from a lab in Seattle. Those were the only obstacles really.

"I let your deputies decide the rest. Your urn was picked out by Deb and she will carry it to the Swan Family mausoleum. Your deputies took turns on the watch at the funeral home. They decided on the '_21 Bells_' salute. Renee didn't like the idea of guns going off when you died by being shot. There won't be a religious ceremony, your deputies knew you weren't very religious and you put it in your will that you didn't want that, just the inurnment.

"They will start the procession from the funeral home, the urn will be placed in the passenger seat of my car- Renee and Phil will be in the back- and move through the streets past your home, where we will pause and the lead deputy will do the Last Call, and then we'll pass the police station and then into the cemetery. Does this meet with your approval so far?"

"What would I know Carlisle? I'm supposed to be dead remember?"

"Yes Charlie, I know."

"How is Renee holding up? It hasn't been much more than a month and a half since Bella supposedly died, and now I'm gone too."

"She's leaning heavily on Phil. He's been amazing with her. Catering to her every need. I think once her mourning period is over she'll be just fine. She'll continue on with her life. You'll actually be surprised to know she's pregnant, almost thirteen weeks- she's actually due at the end of March when Bella first came here. She isn't yet forty after all and Phil is still virile. She was going to call and tell you, but then she got the call about your death first. The baby is fine though. The stress isn't hurting her at all. No raised blood pressure, no sleeplessness, and she's been making sure she eats."

"Wow! Well I'm happy for her. I mean, this is great that she's going to have a new little life to look after. This baby will surely help her with her grief."

"That's what I thought too."

Just then Bella walks out. And takes a seat next to her father. By her emotions she clearly heard about her new sibling. She's happy, but underneath there's sadness. She won't ever get to meet this brother or sister. It's weird not being able to feel Charlie's emotions though.

"Well kiddo, I guess you heard Carlisle?"

"Yeah Dad. I'm happy for Mom, but at the same time I'm sad because I'll never get to meet my brother or sister."

"I know, but perhaps we can look in on them from time to time."

"I'd like that Dad."

We sit and talk a few more hours. Giving opinions to Jake on what he should do about Old Quil. Most of us are of the mind he should die a traitors death. He was given chances twice to just walk away and both times he nearly cost someone their lives. Any of the pack could have been hurt if it had come to a fight at Sam and Emily's wedding. Bella could have been hurt too, had we not been able to defeat Aro.

He can't be given another chance to try to hurt us. He's proven that he doesn't care about the safety of the innocent and is willing to put them in harms way to get what he wants. So, he has to die. Carlisle of course is the one that votes for leniency again, but Edward- of all people- reminds him that due to Quil, Esme could have been hurt. He could have lost any or all of his family because that man called Aro and betrayed us all. Aro could have decided that because we let Bella know for months what we were and didn't change her that we should all be sentenced to death. That swayed him towards death.

It's only a matter of time before it happens. Jake will take Embry, Paul and-surprisingly- Quil, with him. When we asked why Quil was going he simply stated that by doing what he did, his grandfather proved that he was willing for even his grandson to possibly die just because of his prejudices. He no longer saw him as family, but as a traitor to the tribe. He needed to see justice done.

His next words reminded all of us how similar the imprinting is to we vampires finding our mates. He asked us what we would do if it had been someone we call family to place those who were our lives in danger more than once. After all, Edward didn't do what he did intentionally, he really thought he was right and when he found out he wasn't he was remorseful and tried to help save us. Old Quil however isn't the same, he's tried twice now to hurt us and thus doing so, has almost hurt what is supposed to be his family.

What would have happened to Claire had Quil died? Sure she didn't feel any romantic feelings for him, he was just her big brother, but she was still tied to him by the imprinting. It would hurt her to lose him just as much as it would Emily to lose Sam, or me to lose Bella. With that decided, we talked about who else would go with Jake and how they would do it. It was decided that Charlie and Edward would go as well, Charlie could use his shield to stop any escape and Edward would be able to hear what Old Quil was thinking and call out any warning if necessary. As for who would kill him, that was down to Jake. As the future alpha it was his duty.

* * *

**Bella**

While the guys talked strategy over that bastard who betrayed us all, I thought about my mom. She was having a baby and all this stress couldn't be good for her. Sure Carlisle said she was ok, but to lose two people you love, and she still loved my dad in her own way, so soon after the other. It can't be easy on her. Thank God she has Phil. I will just have to spy on them every once in a while with Charlie. Just to see whether it's a boy or girl and to watch them grow up.

I think on what we were talking about before I came out here. It was about little Thomas Charles, they'll call him Tommy for short, and my wedding of course. It seems that Emily and Sam will be joining us, when I asked if it was ok for Emily to travel that distance she laughed and said she'd be fine. It seemed there would be a lot of people there, but aside from Jasper and I adding a few details, like making sure there was a mother/ son dance between Sue and Jasper- Alice assured us she'll be ok by then- Alice has everything else well in hand. From my dress to the guests to the food for those who require it.

When I ask her why she hasn't asked us what we want, she just gives me a knowing look which of course tells me she's seen it. She refuses to give me any details though. Says it'll be a surprise. We've decided to go to Isle Esme for our honeymoon. We'll be there three weeks and then we'll meet up with Peter, Charlotte, Jeremiah and Alice in Texas. We'll finally be visiting his family ranch and picking out our horses. He's convinced me to learn to ride, promising to pick out a gentle mare for me. Alice is even buying a horse. It seems that we won't be losing her and Jeremiah for a while. Same with Peter and Charlotte who decided to sell their ranch and look for one not far from ours.

Before we know it, it's time for the funeral. Carlisle takes off to get Renee and Phil, who have been staying at a hotel- apparently uncomfortable staying in the house, which now belongs to Renee-, and the others head off to the funeral home. Those of us who aren't really here take off to the cemetery to take positions in the trees where we won't be seen. It doesn't take long for the procession to get here.

I watch Charlie, to see his reaction. There are a lot of cars. It seems the whole town has come out to honor Charlie. There are also several officers from neighboring precincts. All in uniform, as are his deputies. Mom, Phil and Carlisle get out of the car at the head, just behind one of Charlie's deputies in his police car, and Deb gets out of the one behind them. She walks to Carlisle's passenger side and pulls out the urn with what they all think is Dad's ashes. I pay attention to my mom, Charlie to Sue.

Mom looks tired, worn. She's clinging to Phil as he and Carlisle lead her past the other mourners and to two seats at the front. After the ceremony, where so many people talked about how great a man my dad was and how much they'll miss them, the urn is placed inside the mausoleum and it's shut back up and everyone walks up to my mom, who is now clutching the flag she was presented, and gives their condolences. We leave then, needing to move the cars away from Sam and Emily's.

We stay and listen to the people inside reminisce about my dad. It's nice to hear how well liked he was. There's even a couple stories about him as a child from some of the older residents. It's a much happier gathering as they celebrate his life, as opposed to mourning his death. I turn and look at my dad at that point. If the venom in his eyes is any indication, he didn't have any idea how much he was loved. Now, he'll never forget.

* * *

**Jasper**

We've decided it would be best to go to the old house and wait until the next day for Sue and the others to be ready to go. Her affairs are all in order and she's put out the word that she just needs a fresh start. That her love for Charlie, and Harry, was so deep it's painful to stay in a place that she lost both the men she loves. The word is that Seth and Leah will be going with her just long enough to help her settle. The school has given Seth this time off and Leah has let her teachers in Seattle know she's taking a little time to be with her mom. When Seth gets back he'll be moving into Jake and Billy's house, with Billy as his guardian.

Not needing to sleep helps us be able to go over there in the middle of the night and work on packing up Sue's stuff while she and the others sleep. Charlie took her back to the house and is probably in our room holding her while she sleeps. Leah and Seth are here. They sleep like the dead so we won't be disturbing them. We finish packing the last box just before sunrise. The only thing staying here is the furniture and Seth's things, Leah's stuff having already been moved into Alex' where she's been living since the fall semester at his college started.

After leaving a note we head back to the house. The pack will load everything into Leah's new truck, courtesy of Alex, and Sue's car. Then we'll all be on the road back to the house in Montana and Sue will get comfortable, and then bitten. It's been decided that Charlie is controlled enough that he can do it. Edward and I will be with him to be sure he doesn't lose control. Edward to read his thoughts and warn me if he hears anything to concern him, me because I'm the most experienced with fighting vampires and interrupting a feeding vampire will result in a fight.

When we get there Leah and Seth go off as wolves to take in the property. I figured they might, it is extensive with plenty of room to run. They tell their mom goodbye first of course. Once they're gone we let her and Charlie have some alone time. All of us going off to hunt. Charlie is still feeding from animals, deciding to wait for Sue's decision on what she'll feed from.

We head back to the house about two hours later. Sue has eaten her last meal, placed photos of the things she wants to remember most around her, and prepared herself for the pain- which I doubt she'll feel thanks to Charlie's gift. We sit with her and make sure she gets to know those who are new to her while Charlie goes off to feed. He'll fill himself up to almost over fed and then the change will begin. She falls in love with Peter's personality most. His gruff, no nonsense, hold no punches attitude makes her laugh. She takes to Jeremiah like a mother would to a new child. Charlotte she loves discussing homemaking ideas with.

Hopefully when she awakes a vampire she'll have those three to really help her through any confusion and they'll be her companions from now on, besides Charlie, Bella and I of course. She'll see her children as often as possible. It will hurt her to watch them grow old and die eventually. But she can take comfort in the knowledge that she will have her descendants in her life. Billy has decided that any children that may have the shifter gene will be forewarned that they may possibly change and that they will more than likely pass it to their children. He hopes this will help avoid situations like Sam and Paul.

Soon Charlie is back and after saying she'll see us all soon, Sue, Edward, Charlie and I head up to the guest room we had given Charlie for his change. She gives us all hugs and kisses our cheeks, and Charlie's lips-naturally- and then lies down on the bed. She put on a pair of sleep shorts and a spaghetti strap- I only know this thanks to Alice- tank top on for easier access but to keep from being naked around Edward and I. Charlie sits on the bed beside her and tells her how much he loves her and he'll be next to her during the entire three days.

Then he leans down, kisses her one more time, and moves his mouth to her neck. I look to Edward to ensure that everything is good so far and he gives me a nod and a smile and then we hear a gasp and look back in time to see Charlie biting Sue. He holds on a few seconds longer than I feel comfortable with, but just as I'm getting ready to move he lets go and moves to bit her wrists, the inside of her thighs and just above her heart. He then licks each opening and turns to us.

"Did I do it right Jasper?"

"Perfectly Charlie. Now all we have to do is wait."

Just then Sue lets out a scream that's gone as quickly as it started, as Charlie covers her mind with his shield. We practiced it in the days before we headed to Forks after Charlie suggested the possibility of being able to shield just a persons mind to help Sue, just like he is.

To say the least, it was a weird feeling having something foreign in my head, I volunteered to be the guinea pig, but when I tried to use my gift while his shield wrapped my mind it wouldn't work. So we assumed it might work similarly on Sue during her change, to keep the receptors to pain in her brain from receiving that pain. It seems to be working so far as she's laying there calmly, as if asleep.

Charlie lays down next to her and takes her into his arms the same way I did with Bella during her burn. Edward and I head down stairs where he answers their thought out question.

"Shes just fine. Charlie's idea is working and she's changing as we speak. Everything should be just fine."

Seth and Leah, who returned when we did, look relieved and we all sit down to wait out the time until Sue joins us. Bella shows Leah and Seth to their rooms, which are on either side of their mom and Charlie's, and then it's just the wait. I can feel Alice's emotions, as well as everyone else's, and I project what she's feeling to the others. Her sense of calm and excitement mixed, a strange combination to day the least, enough to calm the others apprehension. She knows when Sue wakes that everything will be just fine. As we so often said before, _'never bet against Alice'._


	48. Chapter 48

_A/N: Let's see Sue! Also, I just wanted to put something out there. I get that Alice is and annoying, pushy and potentially manipulative person. But that's not the Alice in my story. In fact, I only have one story idea right now that makes her an enemy. For this story my decision to have Alice plan the wedding is simple. She loves Bella and Jasper and wants to provide them with something special, and who better to do it than the person who literally sees things. She told Bella and Jasper that she sees what they might want and that they love it. She isn't being pushy here, she's trying to show them that she's thankful for all they've done. Granted it was more fate that brought Jasper into Alice's life so she can eventually find her true soul mate in his brother, but had it not been for the events that brought Bella and Jasper into her life, as well as the Cullens lives, then the other events that brought Alice to Jeremiah would never have happened._

_Remember that all her visions are based on decisions made by others. Bella could have decided that she would fight for Edward. Jasper could have decided that Alice was lying in her note and that Bella couldn't possibly be his mate. Edward could have decided that he truly isn't Bella's mate before kidnapping her and Alice might never have found her mate. Planning the most beautiful wedding to honor Bella and Jasper is nothing more than her wishing to treat them to her expertise and show them her love. Maybe I didn't make it clear enough, or maybe no one will ever like pushy Alice, but I love my Alice. She didn't have to be the martyr and step aside so Jasper and Bella could be together. She didn't have to warn them about Edward either. She loves her family and will do whatever to protect them or show them her love after all. I just felt the need to clear that up, to be honest it's something I've been thinking of for a while._

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Bella**

We sit around for two days. Exactly two days. Literally just forty eight hours. To say we were surprised to hear Sue's heart stop at exactly the forty eighth hour is an understatement. Leah and Seth have slept on and off during that time but we were all too anxious to go anywhere. We sat and talked in the living room about what will happen when she wakes. We went through every scenario and every one Alice said not to worry about.

It's irritating when she knows something we don't. She even kept Edward out of her head to prevent him from knowing too. She really likes her surprises, I hate them. But then I hate most surprises. I know Alice means well, she's not a malicious person after all. She just likes to keep things that aren't too important to herself sometimes and let it happen naturally. When I made mention that I wished she'd tell us what she knew so we'd be prepared and that I hated her secrets she said something that really made me think. She reminded me that there are a lot of things she could probably tell us before it happens, but then where would the fun in our lives be if we knew everything that might happen before it did.

Then she reminded us that if she wasn't here, if she wasn't someone we relied upon so heavily, we wouldn't know how Sue is when she wakes to begin with. Concedeing that point, we settled back in to wait- the argument, for lack of a better word, over. When Sue's heart stopped we all held our breaths. Waiting to see what she would do. We asked Jasper if anyone had ever changed so fast and he said he hadn't ever experienced it but these things could happen. Everyone was different after all. When we finally heard talking we focused on what was being said. Being vampires and shifters we could hear every word.

"Hello Sue. Do you know where you are and what's happened," Charlie asks.

"Of course my love. I'm in Montana on Jasper and Bella's ranch the JBW. Because you, my mate, were shot and nearly killed Carlisle had to change you and because I love you so, I decided to join you. But, what day is it?"

"Sweetheart, you've only been out forty eight hours."

"But, I thought it took three days. Why am I awake so soon!"

"Calm down Sue. I pushed more venom into you then necessary. I hoped it would speed things up and I was right. Everything is fine. Now, what do you wish to do first. Feed or see the family?"

"Well I guess- even though Shannon said I could Astral Project- the part of me that actually needs sustennace can't be in two places at once, so let's get me fed first."

Just as Sue spoke the words '_can't be in two places_' we were shocked as shit when suddenly, there in front of us, was Sue. Only this one wasn't totally solid. We were all so shocked that Charlie and the real Sue were gone before we could stop them and show Sue just how her gift works.

"Well would you fucking look at that! Looks like Shannon was right, huh? That's some crazy ass fucking gift she's got Major."

"You took the words right out of all our mouths I think Peter. Shannon also said this Sue is cognizant."

Just then, as if to answer him, the second Sue spoke.

"Well Jasper, I think I can confirm that. I am part of Sue, but separate. I can move and think and touch things all on my own, but when I rejoin her, she'll know what I do. You might call me her spirit walker.

"That is fucking awesome!"

"Seth! Language!"

"Well she's definitely Mom."

"Yeah sis, I think you're right."

"Well now that that was all confirmed, maybe you can go back to Sue?" And with Jasper's words Sue two disappeared.

"That was fucking trippy." Jasper smiled at him.

"Peter, that is an understatement."

We got a call about ten minutes later from Charlie, telling us that Sue saw everything and knew that her gift now works and they would be back just as soon as they had both hunted. We doubted it would be too soon so we all decided to go out and hunt ourselves.

* * *

**Jasper**

When Sue and Charlie got back it was almost a full twenty-four hours later. At first they were both shocked at their actions, but after telling them it had happened to all of us who had ever hunted with their mates- because it was primal and arousing watching our mates hunt- they relaxed. Afterwards we told Sue how it looked and felt to see her in front of us, but know she had already left with Charlie. She decided she had to see her gift for herself- she remembered Shannon telling her lf her gift, even mentioned it upstairs, but had to see it to believe it- but after seeing it, she started laughing.

When we asked her why she said she apparently got to keep a part of her heritage after becoming a vampire after all. That her gift was just a way to strengthen her bond to her tribe through being able to experience something similar to what her ancestors had. After that we sat around and watched her interactions with everyone. Looks like Alice was right, we didn't need to worry. She was just as controlled as Bella. As controlled as Angie and Eric were too, I was sworn to secrecy by Alice- as was Edward- because she wanted their presence at the wedding to be a surprise for Bella.

I whole heartedly agreed. Anything to make my mate happy. Before long conversation turned to the plan for Old Quil. We were prepared to wait until after the wedding so Charlie didn't have to leave right away, but Sue suggested we give Jake a call and make plans to do it in the week before the wedding. Turns out Alice, having seen all these events, made the wedding for the twenty-ninth of September. Just before the October cold and rain set in. Not that that would bother us or the pack, but she '_would not have her vision ruined_' so the twenty-ninth it became.

She showed Bella and I the invites. Bella absolutely loved them, as Alice knew she would. They had a country theme to them. A pair of cowboy boots set on a white sheet with a sunflower on top of them. The background had what looked like raw barn wood set against a wall. The invite said:

**Please join us as we are married**

**Jasper and Bella**

**Saturday**

**The Twenty Ninth of September**

**Two Thousand and Six**

**At Five o' clock**

**In the afternoon**

**On the JBW Ranch**

**309 McLeod Avenue**

**Missoula, MT 59801**

**Reception to follow**

As I said, Bella loved it. It also told us what theme Alice was going for. Sunflowers and a country wedding. This of course made me wonder what she would dress us all in. I prayed that it wasn't some Gone With The Wind thing. I had had enough of that mess when I was a child. The balls, and the gowns those spoiled little southern belles wore. I didn't want that again. Of course hopefully Alice had seen my reaction to this invite and steered clear of that theme. After showing us the invites she sent them out, who all to no one but her and Edward know.

Two days later, Charlie and Edward head back to Forks to meet with Jake, Quil and Embry. They'll take a plane, provided by Carlisle, to Rio and then head into the Amazon from there on foot. This way they can get the lay of the land. According to Jake he's still where he was. A secluded little spot not far from the Amazon River. It has shelter, hunting and fresh water. The perfect place for a man to hide. It was hard on the rest of us guys not to be going. He put all our mates in danger after all, and all the pack and their imprints. But Bella was right when she said that Jake needed to do this on his own.

When this task was complete, Sam would step aside as alpha. Jake would take his rightful place, despite the fact Jake was still in school. Sam wouldn't stop phasing for another couple of years though, just to help Jake along a bit. Once Jake is comfortable in his position and has graduated, Sam will stop and will begin to age like normal again. He wanted this time with Emily. To live as normal a life as he could. Besides, they all knew if there was ever a need for it, Sam could phase if necessary. Look at their ancestor Taha Aki, after all.

While the others were on their mission Alice had us all hussling and bussling, well with the exception of Bella and myself of course. Wouldn't want our surprise wedding to cease being a surprise after all. Her and I were sent off to spend time together for a couple days. We grabbed some camping gear and went to our new secluded spot. The clearing. Apparently while we were gone Alice was going to have the others making the decor. Nothing would be set up though until the night before the wedding. When Bella and I would be taken off by some of the others to spend the night in a hotel, apart.

Did I mention I _hate_ that tradition? Because I do. Once the day of the wedding dawned Bella would be blindfolded and taken back to the house where she would get ready, after a quick hunt with the girls that is, and the guys will get ready at the hotel. I will get to see the decor just before the wedding when we come back to the house for the ceremony, but Bella will only just be seeing it at the beginning of the ceremony so I'll get to watch her reaction to whatever Alice has done. Whatever Alice has the others making in advance she's putting into my study, and under pain of dismemberment neither Bella or I are allowed to go in there. Good thing I don't need anything in it right now, although I'm sure Alice would have seen if I did and moved it to where I could get to it.

I turn to Bella, who is lying next to me gloriously naked. I'll never tire of the sight. I run my hand down her side and rest it on the curve of her hip. We can never seem to get enough of each other, and true to Alice's words that day in Volterra, Bella has had to get used to making love with the others around. Which she seems to have done in her usual imitable fashion. It seems nothing phases her. Tell her her boyfriend and his family are all vampires? Eh, '_I don't mind_'. Tell her he's attracted to her in some fashion because he craves her blood? That's ok, '_I know he won't hurt me_'. Tell her her best friend turns into a giant horse sized wolf? So what? She takes everything in stride and I for one am always amazed by her.

I know I shouldn't be, but it's hard not to be. She planned our entire life down to buying a ranch for us, because she knew it's what I wanted. She's never ridden a horse, but she's willing to raise them because she knows it'll make me happy. Because of this I will do everything I can to make her happy as well. I know she wants to keep an eye on her mom from time to time. To do the same for her sibling after it joins us. I've asked Carlisle to get more information from Renee about the baby. When it's due and if they'd mind perhaps using him as their doctor.

Renee protested at first, said it wasn't fair to Carlisle to make him travel so much, but he told her that it was the least he could do. This would ensure that we would know every detail of her pregnancy. What she would have, how healthy it was, what she would name it. This way Bella would know what was going on and she would be happy about it. It was the least I could do for all she's done for me.

She was laying there with her eyes closed, meditative. The closest thing we can get to sleep. But when I touched her her eyes shot open to reveal black irises. She's as turned on as I am right now and it doesn't take much before she's pinned me down and taken my length into her tight wet sheath. She rides me hard and fast, taking us both to new heights before we reach the pinnacle and come crashing down together.

Our breaths are harsh and loud in the silence of the tent as we pant out our releases. We may not need air, but with each breath taken we take in the others scent. The smell of sex and the vinyl of the tent, the dampness of the earth, the smell of the leaves in the trees. Autumn has come to Montana and the leaves surrounding us are a glorious display of red, orange and gold.

I loved how the wonder filled her eyes as she took in everything with her vampire sight. Seeing things no human ever could. With every new thing she discovers the joy on her face makes my heart swell. I can't wait for winter to hit and watch her face fill with that joy as she watches the snow fall, able to see each individual flake. To watch her leap and jump into the sky and to hold a flake in her hands. With our temperature snow doesn't melt on us. She will love it.

Sated once again we lay here and talk about what we want to do for the holidays. Halloween is next month and we should be home before then, then there's Thanksgiving and though we can't eat she wants to invite the pack to come here for it. Wants all those she loves, that she can have, with her. To celebrate and give thanks that we have each other. Emily and Sam may not be able to come, or so I remind her, but she doesn't care. If she has to she'll make Carlisle go and get them. He'll be able to handle any emergency regarding the baby. But since Emily will only be seven months or so along by then, she should be fine according to my mate.

We lay here for two days more than Alice sent us off for, oblivious to the world around us.

Our sanctuary is broken the fourth day by Peter calling my cell. Seems the group that went after Old Quil called. They're on their way back; and he's dead. The old man will never bother any of us ever again. We're safe from him, not to say that there may not be some new danger sometime in the future, but at least it won't be from him. The vampires that had kept an eye on him for Jake have taken it upon themselves to bury him. He won't be honored though. Just a simple grave with a rock for a headstone. Content in knowing all danger is gone for now, I take my mate in my arms and make sweet slow love to her for another day.

* * *

**Bella**

When we get back to the ranch the day before our bachelor and bachelorette parties, we were gone much longer than needed but time alone for us is rarer these days than we'd like, the others are just returning. Charlie and Edward tell us what happened in the Amazon. It was quick. He didn't suffer. When he realized what was happening he gave in without a fight and died a traitors death. The idea of ripping him to pieces was one that was shot down by all of them, so they simply slit his throat. Thankfully Charlie was controlled enough to resist the urge to feed from him. After slitting his throat they plunged the knife in his heart and snapped his neck. He didn't suffer too much.

Jake and the others went back to the Rez to get ready to come here for Jasper's party, they got out of school by stating they were being taken on a learning field trip by Billy and Sam, and get their imprints. The rest of those invited will be here on Wednesday, then three days later I would officially become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. I couldn't wait.

Sure I was already going by Whitlock, but it would now be official according to the state. Time seemed to be going so fast lately and I hoped things would slow down a bit. Sure, I had an eternity, but that didn't mean I wanted it to speed by. I look back on all that has happened in the two years since I moved to Forks and met the Cullens. I fell in love and learned that the supernatural existed. I had my heart broken only to find love again with the least expected of people.

I almost died twice, I don't count going to Volterra because after everything that happened there I was never in danger, and became a vampire myself. Edward and Chelsea were given permission by Jasper and I to leave when we did. I just didn't see the point in punishing him more by making him stay there. Esme gave them permission to use Isle Esme and they spent their time doing the same thing Jasper and I had done those two weeks before Edward met up with Carlisle at the Rez.

He had decided to actually go through with getting another medical degree so he wanted to work with Carlisle a bit, shadow him as it were, to learn some more. That's of course when Charlie was shot and now my dad and Sue have joined us as vampires too. My mom is pregnant and grieving and I'm getting married. Not to mention the things going on in the pack. Emily having her baby, Sam handing over the reigns of alpha to Jake in a ceremony later- after my wedding and they're all back on the Rez.

After graduation Jake, Paul and the others will be marrying their imprints and starting their adult lives. The family will be moving on, not too far of course. They've all decided to stay in Montana, just not here at the ranch- with the exception of Alice and Jeremiah who will move to the guest house once Peter and Charlotte leave. Imagine our surprise when they bought the neighboring ranch. And Charlie and Sue bought a small place close to town.

All of us will still be together in that way, just not on top of one another. Once Jasper and I are done with our honeymoon on Isle Esme, we'll meet Peter, Charlotte, Alice and Jeremiah in Texas to head to the family ranch and buy our horses. I promised Jasper I'd learn to ride, he promised to buy me a gentle mare that would be perfect for me. I knew he was ready to settle completely into our lives and I was too.

I didn't know anything about any of the rest. Marcus and the others had stayed in Volterra to get started on making amendments to current laws and make any new laws or remove old ones. The Denali Coven split up and went to spread the word about Aro's demise. So many people were happy it had happened. They called Carlisle at one point to warn him that sometime in the next month or so we may have numerous visitors wishing to thank us for taking out Aro. They discouraged them from doing it right away by saying we wanted time as a family and to settle into our new home, but they wouldn't be held off much longer.

It made me apprehensive but Peter reminded me that between Charlie and I no one could harm us, so I calmed down and realized that we had done the best thing possible in making so many so happy. Now we're sitting here listening to the plans Alice has made for our parties. Seems the guys are going tubing on the river, with the exception of a few and then Peter decided he wanted to see what all the fuss was about as far as animal hunting was so he set up a hunt for afterwards.

We girls are staying here and playing games. Something called Pin the Junk on the Hunk, Kiss the Hunk and then the same lingerie game Leah and I set up for Emily's party. Slowly but surely the others have begun to arrive. The Denalis arrived while Jasper and I were gone. The pack and their imprints, except Claire who was too young to travel all this way without her mom, showed up today. Over night the rest of our guests would be arriving and I wondered who else would show. Six days, six days until I'm married. I couldn't wait.

* * *

_a/n: sorry if this seems disjointed. I was trying to span about five days in this one chapter while sort of tying up a few loose ends that I could remember. If there are any more that you've noticed let me know so I can tie them up too. It's almost over. Just a few more chapters left. The address on the invite is actually the address of the realtors office that I found the ranch for this story on. Next chapter will be the parties. :)_


	49. Chapter 49

_A/N: ok so the first of the wedding chapters. Bella's party. Next chapter will be a short glimpse at Jasper's and when the guys join the ladies. Sorry ladies, this is just Bella's POV, but to make it up to you next chapter will be all Jasper's. :) also, some may be confused, I know I was at first, about the description of the swim suit Charlotte gives Bella. It's all connected in the front, but it separated in the back. I couldn't really all it a cutout because it's not. Hope this helps, and maybe you will look at the Pinterest page for this story and you can see what I mean. Look for the board Isabella's Odyssey. I'm called SeralynsMom929 on there._

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Bella**

Our final guests arrived around midnight. Imagine my surprise over the group that showed up. Now that everyone's here we have a full ranch. Thank goodness only the pack and their imprints needed rooms, so we gave up our own for them for now. There are forty-one people here. The pack- Leah, Seth, Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Sam- and their imprints- Shannon, Rachel, Kim and Emily.

The Denali Coven- Tanya, Irina, Kate and Garrett and Carmen and Eleazar. The Volturi- Marcus and Renata, Felix and Angie and Demetri and Eric. Then there's also Jane, Alec and Wilhelm. My dad and Sue. And the rest of us- Alice and Jeremiah, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Chelsea, Rose and Emmett, Peter and Charlotte and Jasper and myself.

Alex isn't going to be here until Friday morning. There are a few reasons for this. One is that because he'll be the only male human among us he felt it was best to wait until after the parties and just come for the wedding. We told him he could stay with us, or that the guys would be willing to do whatever necessary to take him with them, but he declined. I couldn't blame him. It must suck to not be able to do what the other guys could. Then there's also the fact that he had classes Thursday that he couldn't miss, so it all worked out for the best. I know he's excited to get here though, to see his brother.

Alice surprised me with Angie and Eric. I thought they wouldn't be able to make it because of their newborn phase, but with Jasper's help she kept it a secret that they would be here. I'm so happy to see them. Both as vampires and supremely happy. Demetri and Felix look so young and happy now they have their mates, and Marcus is so sweet and gentle with Renata. They brought Heidi's congratulations as well as Caius and Athenadora's- they couldn't make it as they had to have someone in power remain behind.

Wilhelm and the twins look really close and I'm so glad we could bring them back together. They came because they wanted to celebrate with us as thanks for reuniting them. The twins seem so much younger. More their age than the little adults they tried to be. They've done a fair bit of traveling in the almost month since Aro's death. They've traveled all of Europe so after the wedding they'll head north into Canada and travel across North America and into Mexico and South America.

Then they'll hit the islands. From Australia to Hawaii to Iceland and such. Then they'll decide where they want to settle down and the twins will go to school. Although they'll probably take college courses online. It's the one problem with how young they were turned, which turns out to be a new amendment to the Immortal Children law. No human is allowed to be turned younger than seventeen. This way those who decide to try living among humans can do so more easily. They can pass as college age if necessary.

I wondered if there was something that could be done for Jane and Alec to make them look older. After all, modern makeup was a marvel and I knew it worked on vampire skin. Maybe they could learn to do some makeup on both of them to make them look older. I'd have to suggest it to them later. Right now Alice was filling the new arrivals in on the plans for later today.

The guys- except for Carlisle, Eleazar, Marcus, Wilhelm and Charlie- would be heading off on their river ride around nine am. This would give us ladies time to set up my party, although Alice told me in no uncertain terms I wouldn't do a thing and I would be taken off with a group consisting of Leah, Rose, Charlotte, Kim, Renata, Angie, Shannon, Chelsea and the Denali sisters- the rest would stay behind and help Alice set up, except Emily who was told to sit and take it easy- on a shopping spree.

I had become more accustomed to shopping and actually found myself enjoying it more now that I felt I had the body for some of the things Alice insisted I buy. Having the money for the high end designers helped some too, since Alice would accept no less. So while I was forced to buy a summer wardrobe for my honeymoon, which was silly since Jasper and I would probably spend most of our time naked, and treating Sue to a new wardrobe of her own- much to her chagrin and many protestations- Alice created her vision for my party.

I had a feeling when we got back I'd find there was a lot more to what she told me she planned. At one point everyone disappeared and left me alone and I knew they had gone to buy the lingerie they were supposed to for me to pick who bought it. Alice had given them instructions and a list on what to buy for the ones who stayed behind.

As well as an envelope to me and told me that when the others left me alone to open it. Inside was a note telling me to use this time to call Jasper and talk to him about what gifts we would purchase for our bridesmaids and groomsmen. She apparently already took care of the gifts for our parental figures.

I gave him a quick call and was surprised to find that he was alone. Apparently Alice had this planned down to the letter and we discussed what he wished me to purchase for him to give to his groomsmen, he's already taken care of Jeremiah's gift- which I was unaware of. I guess we had both had our sneaky moments in the past month since I had also taken care of Leah's gift already, as well as Jasper's. I went off and got everything I needed and then met back up with the girls.

We were gone for hours, by the time we got back it was afternoon and the guys had called and said they had traveled really far down river and would be making their way back later tonight after they went hunting, they were still on the river when I had called Jasper- apparently they put their phones in some sort of waterproof bag so they would have them just in case-, Carlisle and the others had already gone to join them, running at vampire speed to meet them. As I walked into the house I could see that Alice went all out. There were yellow and white balloons everywhere.

As she led us into the dining room where the food for the humans and shifter was set up. The table was covered in a light yellow tablecloth, sunflowers and lots of food and drinks. The chairs were decorated with burlap bows with sunflowers tied into the knots. She told the girls who would be eating to help themselves whenever they wished and then led us into the living room.

Tied with yellow and black ribbons across the fireplace mantel was a cardboard sign that read '_Bride to Be_' with yellow hearts on either side of the '_to_'. More yellow balloons were tied to various surfaces and on the coffee table were two black wire birdcages with burlap bows and a sunflower and a little chalkboard sign that read '_wishes for the bride_' on one and '_wishes for the groom_' on the other. Alice informed us that the guys would add their wishes later when they returned.

Across the back of the couch were several sashes in pink with silver trim. She handed Esme one that said _'Mother of the Groom'_, Sue received the one that said '_Mother of the Bride_'- which she tried to protest until I told her that I would be honored if she would wear it. Leah of course got the '_Maid of Honor_' one. And then my bridesmaids- Alice, Angie, Rose, and Charlotte- all got one that said _'Bridesmaid_'. Then the rest of the party received black sticky tags with yellow polka dots and a white and pink background that read ' _I Am (a place for their name). I'm the (what they are to me) of the bride.'._

While the others either put on their sashes or fill out and put on their tags, Alice leads me upstairs to my bedroom. Laid out on the bed is a new dress, which she told me to put on. I know better than to argue with her so I stripped down to panties, apparently wearing a bra with this particular dress was a bad idea, and stepped into the dress. The second she zipped it up I could see why a bra shouldn't be worn. It was tight, like hugging my every curve tight.

The dress was long sleeved and off the shoulder. Rose patterned white lace over a solid white slip. When I looked at my back in the mirror she directed me to, I could see a fair portion of the top of my back, and the way this dress hugged my ass...if Jasper saw me in this he'd go wild. Images of him practically ripping this dress off me filled my head and it was then I realized just what Alice was doing. The guys would be joining us later tonight, not long after dark.

When I looked back at her she had a know it all, shit eating grin on her face- letting me know her game- and a pair of black strappy stilettos dangling from her fingers. They were a pair of Zara open toe sandals with gold chains and buckles. I loved them. Now that I was graceful I found myself wearing heels more often. They made my legs look killer and gave me some height. When you're only five feet four inches tall and your man is six foot three inches, you'll take all the added height you can get.

Once I was dressed completely, I went back to the mirror and took in the over all effect. Between the dress, the shoes and the makeup Alice did- a smokey eye and killer red lipstick- my hair left down and pulled over one shoulder, I looked killer. I couldn't wait for Jasper to see me in this.

He'd drag me off somewhere all caveman like and claim me in a frenzy. Nope, I couldn't wait. Finally dressed, Alice and I went back downstairs and into the living room where the others had sat down all around the room, some with plates of food- Emily's plate was especially piled high as she was eating for two- others just conversing while they waited.

Alice placed a black lace sash over my shoulder and across my torso that reads '_Future Mrs. Whitlock'_ and sat me down in the only chair left. One off to the side by itself, placed in a way that I would be at the center of everything.

"Ok ladies! Now that I've got Bella looking killer and everyone is eating, I'll clue you in on today's events. First, while we wait for those eating to finish, I'd like each lady to take two pieces of this parchment paper and a pen and write down what you wish for the bride and for the groom and place them in their corresponding bird cage. Bella and Jasper will read them on their honeymoon. Or at least on the way there or back, since I doubt they'll care much while they're on Isle Esme.

"Once done with that then we'll start the games. There are four. The first we'll do is Kiss the Hunk. Then we'll get into teams and make toilet paper wedding dresses. Then we'll play Pin the Junk on the Hunk. And lastly we'll do the lingerie game I had everyone buy things for earlier today. The winner of each game will receive a gift card.

"After the games Bella will hand out the favors, bridesmaid gifts and the Maid of Honor gift. I've planned it all out so that by the time we're done the guys will be back. Then Jasper will join in with the gift giving and present his groomsmen and Best Man their gifts. Then Bella will give her gifts for the Mother of the Groom and her father. And Jasper will give his gifts for the Mother of the Bride and his mother. Any questions?"

Of course no one has any. Alice has seen everything possible and made sure nothing was left uncovered. Soon the humans and Leah are done eating and we get on with our fun. To the left of the fireplace is a little table with eighteen- because that's how many women are here- different colors of Revlon Super Lustrous lipsticks.

Each woman picks a color- Alice hands me the one she put on me upstairs which is called Fire and Ice, apropos no? What with Jasper probably going to be creating a fire and we feel like ice- and then we turn to the wall next to the fireplace. Hanging there is a blown up, poster size picture of the actor Chris Pine. The man has the softest, most kissable looking lips I've ever seen. Besides Jasper's of course, but I'm biased.

We let Esme go first. Alice takes a black satin blindfold and ties it around Esme's eyes and spins her a bit and then pushes her in the direction of the poster, spinning us doesn't do anything since we have such a great sense of balance, I think Alice just wanted to add it because it was fun.

Esme feels about a bit and Alice tells her to stop cheating she's not allowed to feel out the location of the lips. Which of course makes us all laugh and Esme smile. She moves forward- thankfully Alice has placed some white poster board far out around the edges of the picture to keep my walls from getting stained- and plants a kiss on the hunks neck.

After that each girl takes her turn. Saving me for last. There are lip marks all over the place, most are on the poster itself, and it's funny to see lipstick marks on places like his ear, nose, forehead, shirt collar, etcetera. The person who was closest was Jane. She got hers right on his chin, just below his bottom lip.

After congratulations from the rest of us, Alice hands her a thousand dollar- apparently this is from Carlisle's money, all the gift cards are and for the same amount, and I'll have to remember to thank him later- Neiman Marcus gift card. This makes her squeal with delight and start talking about the shopping trip she's going to go on.

Next I get told to take a seat and the others break off into six teams of three. Angie is the gown wearer for her team, Esme for hers, Kim for hers, Renata for hers, Chelsea for hers and Jane for hers. I watch with immense amusement as they rush around making their '_dresses_' and accessories. There's even some bracelet and ring making. By the time they're all done there's toilet paper littering the floor, each woman is covered in a '_dress_' and there have been so many laughs at one point several of us sat on the ground because we were laughing so hard.

The gowned ladies line up and I look at each dress. They all look so funny, mainly because it's toilet paper. The clear winner however is the dress on Renata. Kate and Rachel were her dress makers and it's a rather pretty Grecian style dress. Their prize is a Barnes and Noble gift card, each. That's three thousand dollars and if I didn't know Carlisle could well afford it I'd feel bad for giving out that much money. But he's had over three hundred and sixty years to accumulate his fortune. He could stop making money right now and still have enough to live on in a grand fashion for the rest of his life.

Knowing this makes me appreciate his life choices even more. He could be a spoiled rich man, but he gives his time and love to a career helping humans with his superior senses. I wonder how many lives he's saved that other doctors had given up on. I may have to ask him one day.

My dad and Sue are also now on their way to earning more money, Alice has helped them invest what they have- before the bank closed down Charlie's account Carlisle removed a fair amount of what he had saved up so Charlie wouldn't be without anything- and it's already earning a great amount. Jasper of course had had Jenks put my name on his accounts and so his money is my money, plus there's the money I used to buy this place.

It's weird how I never really thought about it, money that is. I never figured I'd ever be rich, comfortable yes, rich no, but here I am. A rich woman, who doesn't even think about the amount of money she spends anymore. But I'm not going to be one of those housewives that doesn't do anything. I plan on continuing my education through college and starting a career. I've always wanted to be an editor. I figure I can be one of those work from home types like Esme is. This way I can continue to work at the same company for a while. I may even start my own company. We'll just have to see.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Alice.

"Alright ladies! The next game is Pin the Junk on the Hunk. Now, since I doubt Bella and Jasper would be very happy to have pin holes in their wall I've put double sided tape on our junk. The game is usually played by taking weird '_junk_' and pinning it to a poster of a hunk, but I thought I'd spice it up. So what we have here is a paper penis. You will take your penis, I will blindfold you, spin you three times and then you have to put your penis on the hunk where his actual penis should be. Again the winner will get a gift card, I will also sit out like I did with the Kiss the Hunk game since I know where the poster is."

She walks over to a table and picks up an actual paper penis, complete with scrotum and I can't help but shake my head. There are several giggles, two of them from Esme and Carmen, and some humans blushing. I know if I was still capable of doing so I would be blushing as well.

This time Emily goes first, we can tell she's needing a sit down so we let her go first so she can sit down afterwards. On the wall on the other side of the fireplace is a magnificent blown up poster of David Beckham's Armani underwear ad. He's laying down on some type of flat surface, with an unbuttoned and pulled open dress shirt on, displaying those glorious abs. His legs are spread wide as if inviting us to pin the paper penises on him.

Alice blindfolds Emily. Spins her thrice and guides her to the poster, there she lets Emily attempt to pin her penis upon the hunk. Emily gets extremely close, too. Right below where Beckham's actual junk is. By the time we're all finished she's the clear winner.

Alice happily hands her a thousand dollar Zales gift card which Emily thanks us for and then tucks it into her purse muttering how she's going to save it for later as she has something in mind that she'd like to use it for. Christmas is coming up and I'm sure she plans to use it, not on herself, but those she loves. That's just the way Emily is.

I make a mental note to ask Sam if that's what she does and to make sure that he gets her something for herself, I know he'll accept the money to do so from me if I tell him to consider it my Christmas gift to them both. Next up is the game I was dreading most. The lingerie game. I really don't want to imagine what these ladies might have bought me. Alice goes into the study and brings out eighteen gift bags. Each one has yellow tissue paper on top so I can't see what's inside until I pull it out. She sits them on one side of me where I've sat back in my delegated chair and reminds me of what the game entails.

For each wrong answer I get the same punishment Emily did. Jasper gets to spank me. In a sexual manner. That of course isn't exactly a punishment. I grab the bag closest to me and pull out the paper. I reach in and grab a pair of panties, they are adorable ruffled and pleated white cheeky boy shorts. These have to be from one of the more demure women. I can't see someone as risqué as Leah buying them but I can see Esme doing so. So that's who I guess. I was wrong, Emily bought them. So that's one spank for me. I thank Emily and move the back on the other side of my chair.

Grabbing the next bag I pull out a swimsuit this time. It's a white and black two piece with a halter top style top. It's also more demure than I picture someone like Alice buying so this time I guess Carmen and I'm right. I go on like this for eighteen bags. By the time I'm done I have five swimsuits- Carmen's, a black one piece separate with leopard print trim that ties at the hips and is a thong bottom from Charlotte, a green halter style crocheted one piece with hip and back ties from Rachel, a cute pink two piece with yellow ties from Kim, and a black mesh stripe one piece that shows some skin while still being demure from Esme. I got three right out of the swimsuits.

Then there's six pairs of panties. The ones from Emily, then Angie got me rose embroidered black lace t-back cheeky boyshorts, Rose got me red and black lace and satin bow knot t-back briefs, Kate a pair of black lace briefs with a bow on top, Irina a really cute pair of black satin and lace ruffled boyshorts, and Chelsea a sexy as hell pair of black lace cheeky boyshorts that lace up like a corset in the back. I got four of the six right so I'm now up to four spankings. Then there's the nighties. These ones proved hardest.

Alice got a turquoise floral stretch lace babydoll nighty with matching v-string panty. Leah surprised me by getting something not leopard print but instead bought a simple navy satin and lace slip nighty with a bow in front. Renata got a beautiful red satin and black lace slip nighty. Tanya a black satin and white lace slip nighty. Jane was the easiest to guess because at fifteen I figured she wouldn't go for sexy and I was right. She got me a dove gray cotton and white lace slip nighty. Then last but not least was Sue's offering.

Alice gave her specific instructions. She was to go off with the others and pretend to buy me something- what she bought was really for her and I don't want to think about her wearing whatever it is for my dad cause no, just _no_\- when really what Sue was to give me had already been bought, by Alice. She had to purchase it ahead of time because of where she got it from. This will be my first ever Agent Provocateur. When I pulled this out of the bag it was in a gift box. It was the largest gift of the bunch.

Inside that box was probably the most stunning thing I have ever seen. According to Alice it's called the Mercy Corset and Mercy thong. The corset is stretchy lace combined with rigid embroidery, heavy boning and padded cups. It's flesh colored to make it seem as if you can see my skin underneath. It ties up in the back like a traditional corset and has a busk and silver clasps up the front.

The matching thong is low slung with the signature AP embroidery on the front and center back panels. The sides are made from power mesh and there's lace trim around the legs and a bow at the top, but the corset will cover the bow. It's the perfect thing for me to wear under my gown and I can already see Jasper helping me take it off.

Alice gives me a knowing look and I thank them both profusely. I can't believe Alice went through all that trouble just to give me the perfect wedding undergarments. By the time the game is over I will receive five spankings and have gotten seventeen new things to wear on my honeymoon. Alice takes the bags and flits them upstairs to my bedroom, she'll put them away later while Jasper and I are preoccupied I'm sure, and then flits back down and brings out the favors she chose for me to hand out while I grab the gifts I purchased earlier today.

The favors for everyone are Yankee Candle votives in Absolutely Autumn, which is a yellow candle, tied up with yellow ribbon bows and a daisy glued to the front. She's placed them in little bitty gift bags with a thank you card inside each. Then I hand out my gifts. To start with I give my bridesmaids a silver and diamond horseshoe necklace and a little note of thanks, which I made while waiting for the others to rejoin me, inside the box. To Leah I give a silver filigree locket with a diamond on the front on an eighteen inch silver chain.

"Thanks Leah, for being there for me through everything. I couldn't have picked a better person to be my Maid of Honor. You're my best friend and I hope that no matter how old you get and how young I continue to look, that we will always be best friends."

"Gee thanks bestie, I really wanted that reminder that you're going to stay young while I grow old!"

"Oh please, you know you love me."

Everyone laughs at our exchange and I give her a hug and the necklace. She gets a little teary eyed when she opens the locket to see a tiny picture of herself and me with our arms around each others shoulders, one of the ones taken at my graduation, and an inscription that reads '_You may leave my life eventually, but you will never leave my heart._'

I'm getting ready to give Esme her gift from me when we, at least those with the vampire or shifter hearing, hear a loud ruckus and know the men folk are back. Suddenly we hear an "ow that fucking hurt!" Followed by a "well next time maybe you should keep your mouth shut about bear blood tasting like ass!" It seems perhaps Peter insulted Emmett's favorite blood source and got punched for it.

Carlisle, Charlie, Eleazar and Jasper lead the way in through the front door followed by a grinning Emmett and a sulking Peter, who are then followed by the rest of the guys laughing at them. Carlisle merely shakes his head and Charlie gives Jasper a look that's clearly asking if this is a regular occurrence.

Jasper just nods his head yes and heads for me. The lust in his eyes is clear for all to see when he takes in what I look like. But before he can act all caveman and throw me over his shoulder- hell, before he even gets to me to kiss me-, Alice steps between us and tells him to back off because we have things to do first. His pout is so adorable I just want to kiss it off of him. But Alice puts the kibash on that.


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N: ok so as I said previous chapter this will all be from Jasper's POV. Also, I went to work on the epilogue Thursday and realized I made a slight booboo in dates for Renee's pregnancy. After calculating it, she was four days away from thirteen weeks- that's three months and one week, the day of Charlie's 'funeral'. So I fixed that part of the chapter for future readers and let you who have already read that chapter know here. This is what I get for not writing things down as I write. Lol. Not a mistake I will make again._

* * *

**Chapter Fifty**

**Jasper**

When we left the girls to their fun, I had the feeling Alice had a plan up her sleeve no one but her was privy to. What clued me in was her emotions. Sure she was feeling excited, but there was also a sense of smugness and accomplishment. I could see the possibility that those two were because of the way she'd set up Bella's party, but my instincts were screaming otherwise. I was going to interrogate her, but Peter grabbed me and forced me to move towards the spot downstream we had picked to start our tubing trip.

I had had concerns that we might come across an occasional human who would wonder why the hell there were a bunch of grown ass men in swim trunks floating down river on inter-tubes with waterproof bags sat on their bellies with changes of clothes, but we got lucky. The only living beings we saw were animals.

A herd of deer, a few elk, even a pack of wolves which were finally making their comeback in some of the northern states. Jake and the pack guys amused us for several minutes by howling at them and getting them to howl in return. It was a beautiful haunting sound and I wished we could listen to it forever.

We hit a few rapids, and naturally Emmett had to be an idiot and mess around and fall out of his tube, thankfully we couldn't drown, and we all had a good laugh at his expense. The trip was peaceful for the most part, I think we all just wanted to enjoy it. At one point Bella called me, somehow I had gotten well ahead of the others so they wouldn't hear our conversation and I just knew Alice had seen this and set it up so Bella would call me right at this time.

"Hey cowboy, enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah darlin', I am. We had a good laugh at Emmett who fell out of his tube on some rapids, but mostly we've just been enjoying nature and relaxing. What are you up to?"

"I got chased out of the house and am on a shopping spree with several of the girls while Alice and those left behind, decorate. She told me to open an envelope she gave me before we left, when I was alone which I am now- which I'm beginning to think she saw- and in it were instructions to call you and ask you what you want me to buy for your gifts for the groomsmen. I'm going to be getting my bridesmaids gifts and such while I'm out too so I guess she figured I could get what you needed as well."

Alice is probably the best planner in the world. She should open her own business, she'd make a killing- not that she needs it of course. I tell Bella what all I want her to get and then we hang up after saying I love you to each other. It's just in time too because the others have almost caught back up again. It looks like they started paddling to do so. We float for a few more hours before we pull to shore and get dressed. We're in a heavily forested area now and the mountains aren't that far from us either.

We give the guys left behind a call to let them know they can meet us and then wait for them to arrive. It doesn't take long since they ran instead of drove. We head off into the forest to hunt. Peter complaining about not wanting to eat animals, while Marcus and Wilhelm look eager to see what the fuss is about. Charlie is still on his animal diet and I think he'll stick to it since Sue has decided to feed from animals too. The only problem is that if Peter doesn't shut up he'll scare away all the prey.

"Peter! Give it a rest would you? You're scaring everything away within a hundred mile radius. We get it, you don't want to feed from animals. How about you just hunt and then give whatever you kill over to someone who wants it?"

"Well Major, because I at least want to try some bunny so I know what it is you think is so great."

I just roll my eyes at his sarcasticness and continue onwards to find prey. It's not too long before we hear the tell tale signs of a heard of elk. I let Carlisle take the lead on this one and he takes the pack members, who phase out of sight to try not to frighten those who have never seen them in their wolf forms, and heads off in the direction of the herd.

Next thing we hear is the sounds of a wolf pack hunting and killing their prey. Between seven horse sized wolves and one vampire that herd didn't stand a chance, good thing elk and deer are so densely populated in this area so one herd won't matter much in the grand scheme of things. The pack comes back into view first, romping and wrestling and playing around after a good kill. In many ways they're like any wolf pack when they're in their wolf forms.

This is the first time Marcus and some of the others have seen them this way and the look of wonder on their faces is funny. I guess they didn't believe us when we told them what the pack would look like as wolves. Now they do.

We continue on, splitting up into smaller groups the further in we get. I'm with Peter, Emmett, Jake, Jeremiah- who's turned to feeding from animals for Alice's sake- Demetri, Eric and Felix. The only fighter in our group that's missing is Garrett, but he went off with Carlisle and Eleazar. Most people can only take Emmett's playfulness and Peter's complaining for so long.

I split up from the group some when I come up on the scent of my favorite prey, a mountain lion. I begin to stalk it, the others following behind at a distance so as not to frighten it. I finally spot the cat sunning itself on a rock. I move closer and go to make my move, I'm running and then jumping at the cat, when suddenly I'm hit from the side and go toppling off the rocks and onto the forest floor. A weight is on me and I shove it off and open my eyes, which I didn't even know closed, to see the cat bounding away and turning to follow it's progress I see Edward laying next to me.

Somewhere there's loud guffawing from Emmett and Peter and others asking if we're ok. He hit me with enough force to make it sound like a boulder being broken in two. He turns to me shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I didn't see you until I had hit you. Seems we both were going for the same cat, huh?"

"Yeah Edward, seems we were. You ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Well other tHan my pride being bruised Im just fine. How about we get out of the dirt and get back on the hunt? You take the cat that got away and I'll see if I can find another for myself."

"Alright, if you're sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

We both get up off the ground and while he lopes off the way the cat went I head off in the opposite direction. It's about four miles away that I pick up the scent of another cat and, yet again, begin to stalk my prey. The others still behind me, at a distance. I close in on this cat, sitting up on a tree branch cleaning itself. I can smell the blood of the deer it's just finished eating. I climb up into the tree next to the one it's in and sit there a moment, trying to figure the best way to launch myself at it without missing.

I can feel the others watching me. After a minute or two I make my plan and put it into action. Launching myself at the big cat I grab it and fall towards the ground, twisting in the air just in time to land on my feet, the spitting and hissing feline struggling in my arms. I quickly kill it and begin to feed. Felix comes through the trees first, followed by Demetri and the others.

"That was something Jasper, watching you hunt. I had no idea that hunting animals could be such a challenge. It's an even bigger challenge than hunting humans because you have to find and then fight your prey. Where with humans they're around every corner and we can just enthrall them. Would you mind teaching me how to hunt animals?"

"Not at all Felix. All you have to do is open your senses. Listen closely. What do you hear?"

He closes his eyes and listens. I can hear the thumping of a heart beat, the pumping of blood through a warm body. It's a bear, a large black bear by the scent. He takes a moment and then opens his eyes.

"Now follow your instincts."

At those words he takes off, running through the trees at a speed surprising for such a large man. He's so quiet it's hard for even me to hear his passing. We follow behind him, close enough to watch, but not close enough to alert his prey. He comes up on the bear in no time and he wrestled with it a bit, as if enjoying the fight, before he kills it and takes a drink. Apparently he's not repulsed because he quickly finishes it and then disposes of the carcass.

"That was surprisingly not unpleasant. It definitely doesn't taste as good as human blood, or is as satisfying, but I can see why you enjoy it."

"The carnivores are the best because their blood is fattier than the herbivores due to their diets. Then of course omnivores like bears that eat meat and vegetation have a less fatty blood, but it's closer to human blood because they maintain a more diverse diet."

"That makes sense, since most humans are also omnivorous."

"Exactly."

After that Demetri gives it a try, taking down a smaller cat, a Lynx. He doesn't find animal blood at all appealing, but at least he tried. Next is Peter. Somehow the idiot manages to find Emmett's favorite, a grizzly. The idiot thinks it'll be a great idea to piss the bear off before he kills it and quickly finds out that, while they may not be a match for us, they surely put up a good fight. By the time he's killed it his clothes are ripped and he's cussing up a storm.

"Charlotte is going to kill me. This is her favorite shirt and I've ruined it. Why did you fuckers let me do that?"

Then he takes a drink of the bear and almost as soon as it hits his tongue he's spitting it out and cussing some more.

"Holy shit! That tastes like fucking ass! Emmett how the hell can you like this shit, what the fuck is the matter with you? I think you're loony on the head or something. Here take this foul tasting thing. Fucking gross, I'm never going to get the taste out of my mouth, maybe a child molestor will do the trick. There's probably at least two in town. When we get back I'm taking Charlotte into town to find someone to wash this taste out. Crazy ass animal eating fuckers."

And he begins to walk away grumbling the the whole time. Emmett's laughing so hard he can't even drink from the bear. He manages it eventually and we all head back to join the others. Besides Peter and Demetri, Alec and Garrett are completely happy to leave the animals to us and feed off the criminals of human society. Marcus, Wilhelm, Felix and Eric are willing to feed from both humans and animals. And of course Jeremiah has already switched for Alice.

We begin the long trek back to the house then.

By the time we get back, it's getting dark. I walk in first followed by Carlisle, Eleazar and Charlie who in turn is followed by a grinning Emmett and a sulking Peter. Emmett eventually got tired of Peter complaining and saying grizzly tasted like ass and punched him and now Peter is sulking. When I turn from the two clowns and my eyes land on Bella, all the venom in my body immediately floods south and I'm a walking hard on.

The dress she has on should be illegal! It's white and skin tight, hugging her every curve. She's wearing stilettos, black ones with little gold chains on them, and I can picture them up by my ears as I pound into her fast and hard. Then she faces me head on and I become even harder. Her makeup. Jesus! She's got those smoky eyes and blood red lipstick and I don't even think I just begin stalking my way towards her with every intention of picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder and carrying her out of this house.

I'm thwarted, however, by a demented pixy telling me that we have things to do first. Things? What things? I don't see anything more important than fucking my soon to be wife. But then she reminds me that there are gifts to give out. Bella was just getting ready to give Esme the gift Alice set up. Apparently because they needed to be preordered and shipped, so Alice took care of them for us, after asking us what we thought about what she had chosen.

She felt that Esme and Sue's gifts should be not just from Bella and I, but from all their family. We agreed and she purchased the _Mother Holds Her Child's Heart Forever_ birthstone pendant from _The Brandford Exchange_. It's a sterling silver chain and heart pendant with floating crystal birthstones inside.

Bella's to Esme has an inscription, it was decided the inscription should be from Bella and I alone even though it's not just from us, on the back that reads, **"Thanks for making Jasper the man I fell in love with- your new daughter, Bella". **

While mine for Sue reads, **"Thanks for your strength and love no matter our differences- your new son, Jasper".** I felt it was the perfect inscription,because no matter that she was a Quileute elder and I a vampire, she still treated me like one of her own kids.

Esme's necklace holds the birthstones for herself, Carlisle, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Chelsea, Jeremiah, myself, Bella and the baby she lost when she was human.

When she opens it we all watch the venom fill her eyes. Tears that will never fall, but she still creates.

"Esme, this necklace is a thank you for your love. We may not be the children of your womb, but we are the children of your heart. Alice told us that when she picked out this necklace she spoke with all of your family and we all agreed that this was the best gift we could give. So technically this gift is from all of us. We love you Esme. You're the mother of our hearts, cold and dead as they may be. Thank you for helping us all grow and become who we are now as opposed to who we were before we were loved by you. We love you."

Bella's words bring a sob from Esme's throat and the next thing we know, she's launched herself at Bella and pulled her into a fierce hug. She makes us all laugh with what she says next.

"Everyone of my babies better get their butts over here and get in on this hug before I get mad!" So here we are now, standing around Bella and Esme in one big group hug.

"Thank you so much my loves. When Carlisle changed me I thought the chance to be a mother was over. But then you all came into our lives and while you are all grown I love you unconditionally. I'm so glad I have you." We each kiss her cheek and give her an individual hug before moving back to where we were before.

Then Bella takes the gift Alice bought for Charlie. It may seem simple in comparison to Esme's gift, but we both knew that Charlie and Carlisle would love them. They're circular key chains, Charlie's is silver and reads, **"Dad, you are my Inspiration and Hero. I am so Blessed to call you my father.".**

Carlisle's is gold and reads,** "A DAD is neither an anchor to hold us back, nor a sail to take us there, but a guiding light whose love shows us the way.- Jasper". **She hands Charlie the box and when he opens it he pulls out the chain and reads the words inside.

He doesn't say anything for a second, but then he grabs her in a hug and crushes her to him.

"And to think I almost wasn't going to be here. I'm so glad that man shot me because it means I get to be with you forever Bells. A father couldn't ask for a greater gift. Thank you."

"I love you too, Dad." And we all laugh because she read into what he was saying and pulled out what he really wanted to say. And if the grin on his face is any indication, she was right.

"Alright! Now Bella's done handing out her gifts it's Jasper's turn," Alice says, clapping her hands together like a kid in a toy store.

We can't help but laugh at her antics. Then she's handing me several different things at once which has me laughing harder and struggling not to drop them.

"Slow down Alice! I only have two hands! I may be a vampire, but that doesn't mean I can take more than two things at a time!" This garners more laughs and she giggles and stops. She turns and starts putting the other boxes on the side table next to the chair Bella is sitting in and I'm standing behind.

"Bella darlin', would you help me?"

"Sure cowboy."

I hand her a couple of the small white boxes she says are the things I had her buy today and she moves to Emmett and Peter while I move to Edward and Jake. After they each have a box they open them together and everyone can see what's inside.

"These cufflinks are for you. I know at some point you will wear these. They're brass and monogrammed with each of your initials. I picked each one of you to stand up beside me as I marry the love of my life Saturday because I couldn't picture better men to do so. Yes, some of us have had our differences recently, but nothing stops any of you from being not just a friend, but a brother. I hope you like them."

"Thanks Jazz, these are great. I know I've done some stupid stuff recently, but I love you. You're my brother and I look up to you and hope to be the type of man you are someday. Thank you for forgiving me and letting me be a part of your wedding."

"I love you too Edward. You did some bonehead stuff, but the difference between you and many others, is that you recognized you were wrong and apologized for it. You didn't refuse to see that you were wrong. Your humility is a gift and I hope you never lose it."

"I won't Jazz, I promise."

The other guys thank me as well and I move on to Jeremiah's gift. I pick up the box off the table and hand it to him.

"Jeremiah, I thought I had lost you forever, then I found you again and the joy I felt in that moment can't be described. And I'm an empath. I chose you to be my best man not just because you are my brother, but because no matter what happens in our lives from now on I know you will be by side through all of it, just as I will be by yours. I love you, brother. Thank you for being willing to stand by my side as I marrying Bella."

"I love you too Jasper. And I will stay by your side for the rest of eternity. Where you go I go." I give him a nod and hand him the box.

Inside are round, gold circular cufflinks with a gold prancing horse on a black background. I know most guys buy their groomsmen watches or flasks or cigars, the same with their fathers and father-in-laws, but for us time means nothing. Why remind ourselves of it? And of course we can't drink or smoke. So cufflinks and keychains were what was felt to be the best gift ideas for us. I give Jeremiah a hug as he thanks me and move to Sue.

I hand her her necklace and watch as she opens it. The birthstones in her necklace are hers, Harry's, Charlie's, Seth's, Leah's, Alex', Bella's and mine. She smiles at me and thanks me and then does the same as Esme and pulls all her children into a group hug.

Then I move to Carlisle. What can I say about the man that took me in when the rest of our world was afraid of me, with the exception of Alice, Peter and Charlotte? He never asked questions, he never treated me differently than Edward or Emmett. I simply became Jasper and Major Whitlock faded away.

He's been there for me for over fifty years. He even sided with me against his first creation when it came down to it. This man is the glue of our coven and a great man. The key chain doesn't seem like nearly enough, but when he opens it and reads it his eyes tear up like Esme's did and he pulls me in for a hug.

"No one could ask for a better son, Jasper. When you first came to us I saw a man who had the world on his shoulders and just needed some kindness. Now. Now I see a man who's had the weight lifted and is truly happy. I couldn't be prouder. I love you Jasper, and this is a beautiful gift, but not as beautiful a gift as the gift of you. I love all my children. Thank you for giving me the greatest gift in the world, a family."

And it's another group hug. There's a lot of love in this room. Familial love, spousal love, friendship. And to think, it could have all ended about a month ago thanks to stupid decisions and a tyrant.

Alice ends the festivities with an announcement that there's plenty of food left for the pack and humans, and that we are free to pursue whatever we wish. She just spoke the magic words for several of us. The pack heads to the food, Jake and Sam yelling at Paul and Jared to remember their imprints first. Peter, Charlotte, Demetri, and Alec take off into town to '_get the taste of ass_' out of Peter's mouth. Alice and the others move to start taking down the decorations.

_Me_? Well I turn to look in the direction of my mate who's gotten up out of her chair and moved towards the front door. She looks at me over her shoulder and I'm done for. That look she's giving me screams '_come and get me_'. Challenge accepted Mrs. Whitlock. Challenge accepted. She turns around and heads out the door and I can hear her take off running a second later. Being a vampire has made her infinitely more graceful and running at vampire speed in stilettos is nothing for her now.

I look around to see if anyone's watching, but they're all occupied, so I flit to the door and head outside. I breathe in, pulling Bella's strawberries and chocolate scent in deep. I move off the porch and continue to scent around for her until I find the direction she's taken. She's heading for the river. I take off at vampire speed in that direction and follow her scent until I lose it. She's gone into the river to mask it! Oh boy, the game is on now. I wade into the river and begin moving through it, scenting the other bank as I go.

I catch the faintest whiff of her about two miles up stream. She's come out on the same side of the river as she went in so she tried to lose me with the water, tried to make it harder for me to find her. I hope she didn't ruin those shoes or that dress though. I follow her scent another five miles up river until I come to a pool in the river.

It's a stunning spot. Two small waterfalls, small ledges on three sides and the mouth that feeds back out of the pool and continues on down the river. Trees line the ledges above and standing beneath one, just above the left hand waterfall, is my mate. She gives me a wave and beckons me to join her.

I leap up the ledges and come to a stop in front of her. Her clothes are dry, as is her hair, so she must have taken them off and held up her hair while she was in the river and then re-dressed after she got out of the water. Good, I really wanted to peel her out of the dress. The shoes she can keep on.

"Took you long enough cowboy."

"Well, darlin', someone decided to give me a merry chase and I had to hunt her down. Now that I've caught you, what's my prize?"

"Whatever you want."

Well damn! Now that's an invitation I can't refuse. I sweep her up into my arms and claim her mouth as if she's the very air I don't breathe. I devour her, our tongues twisting around the others and hands clutching. Hers are digging into my shirt below my shoulder blades and mine are twined in her hair, tilting her mouth up to mine. We're all hands as we begin to divest each other of our clothing.

When I peel her dress up and over her head, her breasts spring free and I almost come in my pants.

"No bra Mrs. Whitlock? I approve. Keep the shoes on."

We're both naked quickly, except for those sexy stilettos, and I lay her down in the leaves and sheath myself hard and fast. She's already ready for me and screams my name as I enter her. Wrapping her legs around my waist so those heels dig into my ass, she clings to me and I begin to pound into her with abandon. The thrill of the chase and subsequent capture of her enough to drive me into a frenzied need to claim her.

This moment is fast and rough and as we reach the pinnacle I feel her teeth bite into her mark on my neck and I return the favor to my mark on her arm. The sensation of us marking each other again, heightens our climaxes and we crash over the edge and I see stars. I come hard, pumping my seed into her as she continues to move against me, milking me as she rides out her orgasm. The little aftershocks making her walls continue to squeeze me.

"Holy shit darlin'. That was intense!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth Jasper. How about we move this party below and take to the water. I'd love to make love to you under one of the waterfalls."

"Sounds good to me."

Leaving our clothes up top, we dive into the pool, resurfacing underneath one of the falls. We make love the rest of the night, and then climb one of the trees to watch the sunrise. As the sun rises higher we make love once more in the water and then we get dressed and head back to the ranch.

* * *

a/n: so there's no confusion, he's calling her Mrs. Whitlock because technically she already is thanks to those documents that now name her Beyla Whitlock. The wedding is just because they want to make it "official" and it's something Jasper figured Bella would want like most women do when they love someone- yes I know not all women want to get married but I figure my Bella does. ㈳2


	51. Chapter 51

_A/N: ok, so here we are. Chapter one of the actual wedding. I hope you enjoy what I've done. I did a lot of research for this so I could put in as much detail as I could. I will be putting any names of poets, or authors, or songwriters in parenthesis next to whatever it is they wrote or sung. Also anything that has (...) at the end means there's parts of that song, or whatever, that is missing. I only used the parts that fit my story. I will put the whole thing on the Pinterest page though, if I am able. Thanks for reading. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**Bella**

Today is the day. The day I'm getting married. I will walk down the aisle and stand next to the man who has my heart and sets my body on fire. I will tie my eternity to his and nothing could make me happier.

Alex showed up yesterday morning and he and Eric went off for some brotherly bonding time. The joy on their faces was enough to make us all feel it with them. We actually did feel it. I wished that we could feel what they felt and suddenly my shield had pushed Jasper's gift off onto everyone. The joy they felt almost brought us all to our knees it was so strong.

Then of course there was the separation. Which Jasper tried to thwart, but Alice saw what he would try and called him to remind him to stay away from me. We were put into hotels on opposite sides of the town to keep us from seeing each other the night before the wedding. Unfortunately for Alice, she forgot that we now knew how to get around her gift.

When Jasper saw me at the bedroom window the happiness on his face was worth whatever wrath I had to face this morning. We didn't make love, just laid on the bed and held each other until just before the sun rose, then I kissed him and snuck back to my hotel. Of course Alice was sitting on my bed waiting for me, a frown on her face, but merriment in her eyes.

"Honestly Bella, I thought I could trust you."

That's all she said, she just stood up, hugged me and then pulled me into the other room where the other bridesmaids were waiting to escort me on our early morning hunt before they would blindfold me and take me back to the house. My heart wasn't really in the hunt and I satisfied myself on a small elk and then sat down on a boulder at our decided meeting place and waited for the girls to finish their hunt.

Angie decided to try hunting animals after Felix told her it wasn't too bad. They come back about an hour later and we run back towards the house. Before we break out of the forest and onto the property they stop me and Alice wraps the black satin blindfold, from my party games, around my eyes and they lead me into the house.

I'm moved upstairs and told not to go near any of the windows. I'm made to shower and put on a robe and then dragged to my vanity and sat on a stool where I'm poked and prodded by a hairbrush and make up brushes and curling irons.

The other girls are also getting ready. Alice had set up little stations all around my bedroom so each of us has a mirror, and as we get ready we gossip and giggle and I'm having so much fun I don't notice the time passing. It's about an hour before the ceremony starts that there's a knock on the door.

It's Jeremiah. And he has a small box in his hands, a small red box that says Cartier.

"Oh shoot Bella! I almost forgot!"

Alice goes fluttering into my sock drawer where I hid my wedding gift to Jasper and makes an exchange with Jeremiah.

"Go on handsome, I got this."

"Alright my love. I'll see you all later. Ladies, you look beautiful." He turns and walks out and Alice turns back to me.

"What was that about Alice?"

"Your wedding gift from Jazz, Bella. Surely you didn't forget. I just gave Jeremiah your gift for Jazz. Now, it's time for the dress."

I look at my best friends and sisters. Alice did a wonderful job on dress choice. Each woman is wearing a dark brown a-line chiffon empire waist dress with a ruched bodice and halter style neckline. The ones with long hair have curled loose side ponytails, while Charlotte and Alice have managed to curl their short hair- both have grown it out recently so it reaches to just below their ears.

On their feet are brown cowgirl boots with lizard details and an etched in design. And Leah is wearing a three row yellow sapphire and diamond hinged bangle bracelet, while the others are all wearing daisy corsages.

Their makeup is simple, minimal. They pull me up and move me to the center of the room while Alice leaves and heads to her room where she hid my dress. She walks back in with a large garment bag and the box with my _Agent Provocateur_ corset and thong. I'm told to go to the bathroom and change into the corset and panty and when I come back out, Charlotte holds my arms as Alice laces up the corset. Once they're done, Alice opens the bag. What's inside is stunning.

My dress is cream in color. An a-line silhouette with two tiered, asymmetrical, overskirts and pleated edging on a multi-layered ruffled skirt that continues around into the chapel length train. The neckline is scalloped lace and off-the-shoulder. It reminds me of those dresses the southern belles wore back in the time my man was human. But it's not over the top Gone with the Wind.

As I carefully step into it, I feel like a princess. Alice helps me sit on the edge of the bed and into a my toss garter- the one Jasper will take off at the reception and fling to the single guys- which is white lace with crystal embellishments. There's also one for me to keep like Emily had at her wedding.

After the garter is in place on my left thigh, they help me into my cowgirl boots. Yep, cowgirl boots. They're light tan with bone colored embroidered flowers. Then they stand me up and lead me to a stand mirror Alice brought into my room so I can see the full effect.

My makeup is simple. Just a light application of foundation, and concealer- we are flawless after all, she just used it on we animal drinkers ever present darkness under the eyes. Then there's a brightening powder on top of that, a light pink blush, _Chanel's_ Winter Nights eyeshadow, black eyeliner on my upper lids, the same color liner as the eyeshadow on my lower lids and some black mascara. And to top it all off a touch of light pink lipgloss.

My hair is loose down my back in soft curls with two pieces from the front pulled back and twisted, then held together with an antique hair barrette that Alice said was a gift from Jeremiah. My something blue. It was their mothers. A family heirloom she sent with her youngest son, "just in case he ever needed money, he could sell it."

He never did, and decided that it was time to pass it down. Since Alice doesn't have long hair she told him to give it to me, a gift from the brother-in-law to the bride. It's silver plated with clear gems in the flowers that sit on either side of an octagonal sapphire that sits in the middle.

My something borrowed is Alice's _Le Vian _bracelet with round chocolate diamonds surrounded by vanilla diamonds with chocolate and vanilla diamonds alternating in between and it's set in fourteen carat honey gold. Then there's the matching earrings, which are also from the _Le Vian_ collection. They're fourteen carat gold pendants with clusters of round chocolate diamonds capped by swirls of round vanilla diamonds. They're exquisite and I thank her profusely. To which of course she tells me it's nothing.

But the most important piece is Jasper's gift to me. When I open that red Cartier box I'm stunned. Inside is, what Alice tells me, Cartier's _Caresse d' Orchidées par Cartier _necklace. I don't care what it's called or that it has point two six carats worth of diamonds, or even that it retails at eleven thousand and one hundred dollars. All I know is that it's beautiful. White mother of pearl and diamond orchids are set on an eighteen carat gold necklace. When Alice places it around my neck it truly brings the whole look together.

I then take the note Jasper sent with it. It's a quote. I haven't gotten one of these in a while.

_**I am as wrapped up in her as a vine that clings to a tree seeking for sustenance.**_

_**She's tied me to her for eternity.**_

_**She's my home.**_

_**She's my reason for being.**_

_**To win and hold her heart is my only purpose. (Colleen Houck)**_

_My Bella,_

_Today those words will never hold more true. You will become mine in the eyes of the law in front of all our family and friends. I will strive everyday for the rest of eternity to win and hold your heart, again and again and again. You are my reason for being, my home and I couldn't love you anymore today, as yesterday except for my tomorrow. I love you. I'll be the one standing at the end of that aisle beaming in pride at the woman that walks down towards me on the arm of her father. The pride I will feel is because I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful, beautiful equal to live my life with me. Thank you for granting me the honor of giving you my name and sharing my life with you. See you soon, darlin'._

_Yours eternally,_

_Jasper_

By the time we're done it's time to meet my man at the altar. Leah and myself pick up our bouquets, which are made of sunflowers, daisies, and baby's breath with a little greenery interspersed throughout. Leah's is just smaller than mine. This is it, the moment of truth. Where most brides might be nervous, I'm excited. I don't really need this wedding to keep the man. This is just a formality, and his gift to me. Every girl desires her fairy tale wedding after all.

I take in a deep breath to steady myself, and we all head downstairs to line up for the procession. Charlie joining us at the bottom of the steps, dressed in a light yellow button up dress shirt, black slacks and black belt. Pinned to his shirt is a sunflower and burlap boutonnière and on his feet are plain black leather cowboy boots. He even tried to tame his hair a bit.

The smile on my face prompts a smirk on his.

"Yeah I know, I look hot. You ready for this Bells?"

"Yeah Dad, just don't let me fall."

"Never."

* * *

**Jasper**

Today is the day. The day I stand at the altar and watch my Bella walk towards me to seal our lives together officially for eternity. As we guys get ready, my groomsmen and I, the conversation flows and before I know it it's an hour before I have to take my place at the altar.

I send Jeremiah to the ranch with my gift for Bella and he returns minutes later, gotta love vampire speed, with her gift for me. When I open the box and look inside a smile comes to my face. Inside are a pair of gold cufflinks. Engraved on one is 'Eternity is Ours' and on the other 'Love Bella'.

I planned to have my sleeves rolled up like the others, but this gift needs to be shown off so I roll them back down and pin the links into my cuffs. I look around the room at the men I consider my best friends as brothers. When Bella and I let Alice plan this wedding neither one of us was sure just what we were getting ourselves into. I was right about the country theme. And the sunflowers.

My groomsmen are all dressed in white dress shirts tucked into light tan slacks that are held up with suspenders, white patterned tied and dark brown boots. Each has a daisy and burlap boutonnière except Jeremiah. Because he's the best man he has the same boutonnière as I do, one made of sunflowers and baby's breath.

I'm also wearing the same thing they are, the only difference between us is I'm wearing a belt instead of suspenders and a brown vest. Because it didn't take us long to get ready we sat around and played games before we started getting ready. During the time I wondered what Bella was doing at that moment. Was she getting her hair done, was she having her makeup done, maybe she was gossiping with her girlfriends. But I hoped she was thinking of me like I was of her.

Now here we are, ready for the ceremony. And where I might have felt nervous, I felt elated. In little more than an hour Bella would officially be mine for eternity. I'm pulled from my musings by a knock on the door. Carlisle is standing there and I know it's time to go. He's wearing a light yellow button up dress shirt and black slacks with a black belt and black leather cowboy boots on his feet. Pinned to his shirt is a daisy and burlap boutonnière. We head out to the cars, no running for us per Alice's instructions, and head to the ranch.

This is it, I'm getting married.

We pull up into the garage and walk to the side where Alice has set up the area for the ceremony. I have to admit I like it. It's country, but not too country. The seating for the guests are hay bales covered in pale yellow and white sheets. There are only two rows on each side of the aisle, five bales in each row, two people would fit on each bale, so ten people per row. Seated in the first row, on what would be the bride's side, starting on the second bale- the first will be for Charlie and Sue I'm assuming- are Marcus and Renata, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim and Paul and Rachel.

The second row is Seth, Embry, Quil, Shannon and Alex. Then on my side in the front row, the first bale also empty- probably for Carlisle and Esme-, is Eleazar and Carmen, Demetri and Eric, Garrett and Kate and Tanya and Irina. The second row is Chelsea, Felix, Alec, Jane and Wilhelm. The aisle itself is decorated with tall wood poles strung with yellow and white ribbons, down the sides of the bales. Then in the actual ground at their bases are sunflowers of differing heights.

The aisle itself starts at the bottom of the hill on the side of the house and ends in an arch where Bella as I will stand to be married by Billy. The arch itself is tree limbs nailed together into a square with a bower of vines, baby's breath and sunflowers on top. We never actually had a rehearsal, Alice just felt that telling us how we would walk down or stand at the end of the aisle would work. In a way she's right since we don't really forget anything.

Her '_vision_' is that I will stand at the end of the aisle under the arch, with Billy. Then Carlisle will escort Sue and Esme to their seats and take his. Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids will walk down the start of the aisle together then split right before the bales and walk down the outside of the bales and meet in the middle, then Jeremiah and Leah will walk down together while spreading sunflower petals behind them for Bella's walk. Once they take their places, Charlie will walk Bella down the aisle and hand her off to me and the ceremony will start.

Bella and I chose all the important songs and everything to do with our vows to each other. I don't know what she's chosen to walk down to though, although I do know what we'll walk back up to since I chose it. She doesn't know that though. I move to help Billy into our positions while the guys go and take theirs. The first of the girls make their way outside and I know it's really time. Embry takes his place at the stereo, he's apparently in charge of the music, and starts the song. As the first strains of the song start I recognize **Train's - Marry Me.**

**_Forever can never be long enough for me_**

**_To feel like I've had long enough with you..._**

**_Now that the weight has lifted_**

**_Love has surely shifted my way _**

**_Marry me_**

**_Today and every day..._**

**_Say you will_**

**_Mm-hmm_**

**_Say you will_**

**_Mm-hmm_**

**_Together can never be close enough for me_**

**_To feel like I am close enough to you_**

**_You wear white and I'll wear out the words_**

**_"I love you"_**

**_And you're beautiful_**

**_Now the wait is over_**

**_And love has finally shown her my way_**

**_Marry me_**

**_Today and ever day_**

**_Marry me..._**

**_Say you will _**

**_Mm-hmm_**

**_Say you will _**

**_Mm-hmm_**

**_Promise me_**

**_You'll always be_**

**_Happy by my side_**

**_I promise to_**

**_Sing to you_**

**_When all music dies_**

**_And marry me_**

**_Today and every day..._**

As the music plays Carlisle walks Sue and Esme to their seats, Sue on his left, Esme on his right. Both women look beautiful. Thanks to Alice and all her shopping, I know Sue is wearing a ivory lace a-line dress with rounded neckline, empire waist, pleating, rhinestone embellishments and an open back. On her feet are nude Louboutin pumps. Her hair is left long and pulled over one shoulder with a dramatic side part.

Esme is in a champagne colored chiffon drape style strapless dress with pleating, ruffles and a sweetheart neckline. Gold metallic peeptoe slingback wedges adorn her feet. Her hair is also worn long with barrel curls and a dramatic side part. Neither woman is wearing makeup and the only other adornment is corsages. These corsages also match Carlisle's- Esme- and Charlie's- Sue- boutonnières. He sits the ladies down and takes his own seat.

Next are the bridesmaids and groomsmen. They walk down together and then make a perfect split, which brings a wide smile to Alice's face, at the bales and take their places behind me and behind were Bella will be standing. The girls are also wearing corsages and I wonder if Leah will be too. This is answered a moment later when she and Jeremiah make their way down the aisle. Arm in arm they take sunflower petals from a basket Jeremiah is holding and spread them out behind themselves.

In Leah's left hand is a bouquet of daisies and sunflowers. I can just catch the shine of gold on her pinky finger, which has to be my ring, before she's standing in front of me behind where Bella will be and Jeremiah is behind me, Bella's ring in his pants pocket, where he put it this morning when I handed it to him. He sat the basket down next to the bale Carlisle and Esme is seated on.

Then, finally, as the final strains of the song begin to play, Bella and her father appear over the rise of the hill.

From here I can see a cream colored dress reminiscent of those worn by the girls of my youth. Only not full on Gone with the Wind, which I appreciate. Her mahogany hair is laying in soft curls down her back, pulled off her face and pinned by what I know is my mother's hair barrett. Jeremiah told me he gave it to her. Her something blue. Her something old is her rings, something borrowed is some jewelry Alice let her borrow, new is something no one would tell me about. They told me it was a surprise.

As she gets closer I take in the sunlight dancing off her skin, and the jewels she's wearing. The necklace I bought her a perfect addition to the rest of the look. She's absolutely stunning and the pride, love and lust I feel at this moment is almost overpowering. This lovely creature is mine, all mine. I'm brought out of my perusal of my soon to be wife, by Peter.

"Hey Major, could you do us a fucking favor and stop projecting? The amount of love and lust you're throwing off is enough to start an orgy!"

"Peter Whitlock!"

"What woman? I'm just telling it like it is."

I tone down my feelings, barely registering what's going on around me as the laugh of my bride has grabbed my attention. She's thrown her head back and is a laughing a full blown, from the belly, laugh. Her mirth is just as beautiful as she is. Her laughter like bells. Somehow Carlisle gets everyone settled down and Charlie moves forward with Bella. He takes my hand and places Bella's in it.

"Son, I am giving you one of my most treasured possessions. Take care of her. Bells, you'll forever be my baby girl, no matter that I hand you over to a new protector, I love you kiddo."

"You have my word Charlie."

"I love you too Dad."

He kisses her cheek and takes his seat and Bella and I turn to Billy, hand in hand.

* * *

**Bella**

When I saw Jasper at the end of that aisle it took all I had not to sprint towards him, dragging my poor father along for the ride.

"Calm down Bells, we'll get there soon enough."

"Im trying Dad, but it's hard. He looks so handsome."

"Well I wouldn't know anything about that, but I know how hard it probably is to not sprint down this aisle to him."

We're so close when we hear Peter make a snide comment about Jasper's projecting causing an orgy. The following exchange makes me laugh, but in truth all my attention is on the emotions Jasper is pushing on to everyone. The amount of love, pride and lust I feel makes me just want to jump him and kiss him all over his handsome face.

Finally, my dad places my hand in Jasper's, and we face Billy together.

"Anyone who's still standing, please be seated. Thank you. Now, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, Shush!" Alice has to have added that part. It does it's job though and everyone laughs.

"Now, who gives this woman today to be married?"

"I do."

"Thank you Charlie and now a prayer for this marriage selected by the Maid of Honor:

**_God in heaven above please protect the ones we love._**

**_We honor all you created as we pledge our hearts and love together._**

**_We honor Mother Earth- and ask for our marriage to be abundant and grown stronger through the seasons._**

**_We honor fire- and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts;_**

**_We honor wind- and ask that we sail through life safe and calm as in our father's arms;_**

**_We honor water- to clean and soothe our relationship, that it may never thirst for love;_**

**_With all the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony and true happiness as we forever grow young together." (A Cherokee Prayer)_**

Leah's choice for a prayer is beautiful and so appropriate for Jasper and I, I turn to her and mouth thank you, to which she mouths back welcome and then I turn back to Billy as he continues.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love, and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you everyday and it is not just marrying the right person it's being the right partner. Jasper, Bella please hold hands and recite the poems you have selected for one another."

As I recite the poem I chose for him, I think back on that day in Port Angeles and all that has come since.

**_"It was a quiet way-_**

**_He asked if I was his-_**

**_I made no answer of the Tongue_**

**_But made answer of the Eyes-_**

**_And then he bore me on_**

**_Before this mortal noise_**

**_With swiftness, as of Chariots_**

**_And distance, as of Wheels._**

**_This World did drop away_**

**_As Acres from the feet_**

**_Of one that leaneth from Balloon_**

**_Upon an Ether street._**

**_The Gulf behind was not,_**

**_The Continents were new-_**

**_Eternity it was before_**

**_Eternity was due._**

**_No seasons were to us-_**

**_It was not Night nor Morn-_**

**_But Sunrise stopped upon the place _**

**_And fashioned it in the Dawn. (Emily Dickinson)_**

"I chose this poem for a few reasons. The first is because of those times spent together while you read poems from the book of _Emily Dickinson's Complete Works_. The second is that this particular poem described, at least to me, our love for one another.

"When I first met you, you were a quiet presence. We didn't know what we were to each other then, we didn't know until one faithful day in a meadow when I was trying to rekindle the ghostly presence of another. You saved my life that day and from that moment on ours was a fast paced romance.

"One that made the seasons run into each other and become one, and made the world drop away. It was in those moments that I came to realize that eternity was always meant to be for me, but that it was meant to be spent with you. I love you so much, it's like the sun has risen in my heart and chased all the darkness away. I love you, cowboy."

And as I said the last word he silently kissed me, a kiss full of all the love he feels for me. Of course Peter just had to put his two cents in and make everyone laugh.

"Now, Major. You know you're supposed to wait to do that until after Billy here says '_you may kiss the bride_', right?"


	52. Chapter 52

_A/N:I've decided to be generous and post the second wedding chapter. This will complete the ceremony and start the reception. If I get the last three chapters updated on the Pinterest page I may post the last of the wedding chapters tomorrow. There are only four more chapters after this._

_As in the last chapter, any song or whatever that has(...) at the end of a sentence is indicating that there's more to it then what's been printed here. I only used the passages that fit my story. I will post these things to the Pinterest page in their entirety though. I won't be posting out all the speeches, some I'll just generalize._

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**Jasper**

When Bella finished reciting her poem and describing her love for me I couldn't help myself and kissed her. I needed her to feel in that kiss just how much I love her. Then of course Peter had to put in his two cents and add some comic relief. I can always count on him to keep things from getting too heavy. I break off the kiss and just smirk at him.

"Well can you blame me Peter, I mean wasn't that the best declaration of love you've ever heard?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bella's the greatest, now let's get on with this thing man. Some of us want to get our party on!" Billy chuckles at him and turns me back to the task at hand.

"Bella, the poem I chose for you isn't exactly a poem. It's actually a song. It's called _Time in a Bottle _and it was written by _Jim Croce_ and it says everything that I feel for you and more. I chose it because it talks of eternity, of spending everyday with the woman he loves. And while he sings of not being able to make days last forever, we can make each day something special for eternity. I love you more than words could ever say Bella. More than actions could ever show. You've shown me a different side of love, one that is all consuming and encompasses not just the here and now, but the rest of forever. So here's my poem for you:

**If I could save time in a bottle**

**The first thing that I'd like to do**

**Is to save every day**

**'Til eternity passes away**

**Just to spend them with you.**

**If I could make days last forever**

**If words could make wishes come true**

**I'd save every day like a treasure and then,**

**Again, I would spend them with you.**

**If I had a box just for wishes**

**And dreams that had never come true**

**The box would be empty**

**Except for the memory**

**Of how they were answered by you.**

**But there never seems to be enough time**

**To do the things you want to do**

**Once you find them**

**I've looked around enough to know**

**That you're the one I want to go**

**Through time with.**

"I thought I had found love before. But neither time was the kind of love I feel with you. As that last verse says, I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I want to spend my eternity with."

When I finish speaking she has venom pooling in her eyes. I love this woman more than my own life. I thought what I had with Maria was love but I quickly learned she used that as a way to control me. Then I found Alice and again I thought I had found my forever love, but while I do love Alice, it's not with the same strength, or in the same way, as I love Bella.

Alice will always be the one who helped in my darkest times, but Bella is like the final most potent ray of sunshine to come into my life. She chased away every last vestige of darkness and I will forever be grateful. We healed each other when neither of us even knew we needed healing.

I'm brought out of my reverie by Billy.

"Those were beautiful you two. Now for the official part. Jasper, repeat after me." And then Billy starts to recite the traditional vows. And I repeat them.

"I Jasper, take you Bella to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"And now you Bella."

"I Bella, take you Jasper to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"Good. Now, Jasper Whitlock do you take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do."

"And do you Bella Whitlock take Jasper to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do."

"And now for the exchanging of the rings. Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage. Jasper if you will repeat after me."

I turn and take the wedding band that goes with my mother's engagement ring from Jeremiah and turn to face Bella again. While I did that she turned to Leah, handed her her bouquet and took what I assume is my ring from her.

"Bella, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you for eternity. And with this ring, I thee wed."

I slide my mother's wedding band on the third finger of her left hand and place a kiss on top of it. The band is yellow gold, with an embossed floral design. When she adds the engagement ring they'll fit together nicely. Now it's her turn.

"Jasper, this ring is my sacred gift, with me promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you for eternity. And with this ring, I thee wed."

I watch as she slides the ring onto the third finger of my left hand. I don't know when she bought it or where from but it's a beautiful find. Vintage. The band is gold like hers, the stone a red, orange-gold and brown-grey bamboo patterned jasper stone. Etched into the stone is a rearing horse. I love it. She follows my example and places a kiss on top of the ring after she slides it onto my finger.

"And so, with the exchanging of the rings. By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. _Now_, Jasper, you may kiss your bride."

Among the chuckles from our friends and family I take Bella's beautiful face between my hands and place my lips against hers. Tilting my head slightly I delve deeper into the kiss, running my tongue along the seam of her lips to get her to open to me.

When she does I plunge my tongue into her sweet tasting mouth and plunder every recess. The kiss goes on for what seems like forever and it takes Jeremiah poking me in the back several times to remind me where we are and that the ceremony isn't quite over. Billy just chuckles and shakes his head and continues.

"Now, before we get this shindig moved to the reception, Alice Cullen, also soon to be Whitlock, has added one more thing."

* * *

**Bella**

I'm Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. It's completely official. And then Billy announces Alice had one more thing planned and she flits away to the house and is back seconds later with two single red roses and hands them to Billy. He turns back to us.

"In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love, and a single rose always meant one thing..."I love you". So it is fitting that for your first gift- as husband and wife- it would be a single rose."

Billy hands us each a rose and says, "Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife." We exchange roses.

"Jasper and Bella, I would ask that wherever you make your home in the future, starting with this ranch, that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage- and a recommitment that _this_ will be a marriage based upon love. And now, without further ado- Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

**Jasper**

As Bella takes back her bouquet from Leah and adds her rose to it, our friends and family stands and claps. We begin to walk back up the aisle, Bella and I first, followed by Leah and Jeremiah, Rose and Emmett, Peter and Charlotte, Edward and Angie and Jake and Alice. Then Charlie and Sue and Carlisle and Esme behind them and then Sam pushes Billy while Emily walks beside him and then the rest of the guests follow. As we walk back up the aisle the song I chose plays. It's called _Two Is Better Than One_ by _Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift._

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**you came into my life and I thought hey**

**You know, this could be something...**

**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you**

**And maybe two is better than one**

**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two is better than one**

**I remember every look upon your face**

**The way you roll your eyes the way you taste**

**You make it hard for breathing**

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**

**I think of you and everything's okay**

**I'm finally now believing...**

**Then maybe it's true that I can't live**

**Without you**

**Maybe two is better than one...**

"Did I mention how beautiful you look darlin'? You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"And you've made me the happiest woman. I love you cowboy, so much."

"I love you too."

I lean in and kiss her and we make our way back up to the house. I'm all set to move around the side of the house when Alice comes up and grabs ahold of Bella and moves her towards the front door.

"Alice, where are you going?"

"Don't worry Jazz. I'll have her back in no time. As pretty as this dress is, it's impractical for the reception so I'm taking her to change into the dress I got for the reception. We'll be back in a jiffy and then before we all head to the reception, you and Bella are going to plant the rose bushes I bought for the rest of the rose ceremony. Don't worry, I've already seen where you'll want them and while Bella is changing, you and the guys can dig the holes. You'll want them on either side of the front steps."

"You know Alice, you're scary sometimes."

"_Why_ thank you Bella, now come on."

The two women head inside, Rose bringing up the rear, while Peter hands me a shovel.

"How'd you get roped into this?"

"Do you understand how scary a gaggle of women can be when threatening to castrate you if you don't do as you're told? I like my dick where it belongs and having the ability to use it. Come on, let's get these holes dug. Jake and Quil went to grab the bushes out of the stable where Alice hid them. She's sneaky you know? Bella's right, she's scary."

"Believe me Peter, I've had over fifty years to come to terms with that."

We dig the holes in record time and have just finished when Bella, Alice and Rose come back out of the house. Alice is right, the new dress gives her more room to move. We set the rose bushes into each hole and cover them with dirt together. When we leave for the honeymoon, Alice will prepare the bushes for the colder weather to come so they don't die come the winter.

Once we're done we head to the reception area where everyone else has taken their seats. Embry is at a DJ booth and announces out arrival.

* * *

**Bella**

I didn't know what to make of Alice's reception dress idea but I went along because it's pointless to argue with her. And as usual she's right. After removing my wedding gown, which wasn't as easy as one might think, she pulls out another garment bag and unzips it. Inside is a champagne colored a-line asymmetrical v-neck spaghetti strapped dress made of organza and tulle with an appliqué lace and beaded overlay that zips up the back. It's long enough to still cover my garter but my boots are now showing. Thankfully the only change is the dress.

Afterwards Jasper and I plant our rose bushes and then we all head to the reception area. Everyone else is already there. Embry announces us and we walk over to our designated seating area and take a seat, and everyone else sits down too. As we sit here and wait for Alice to get things started I look around.

When we came '_in_' there was a table of wedding favors. They're little evergreen tree saplings in burlap sacks with a small sign that read '_please accept a White or Serbian Spruce as a token of our appreciation for your presence with us today'_. Then it says something about leaving the saplings here if they can't take one and we'll plant it on the ranch in their honor.

Then up against the table is another sign made of rustic wood with the words:

**Come as you are**

**Stay as long as you can**

**We are all family**

**So no seating plan**

Everyone is sitting at old picnic tables with lanterns on each side of a square hurricane vase full of water and sunflower heads with floating tealights. The lanterns themselves have scented votives, they smell like apple cider, inside them. Sunflower heads are also placed around the lanterns. Then there are several food tables. Everyone of them are just uncovered haybales with old wood doors laid out on top and the items placed on each.

There's the drinks table, which has mason jar glasses on one side, assorted cans of soda and bottles of water and a punch bowl of ice on the other side and in the middle are glass candy jars with spigots that hold two different types of lemonade as what looks like two types of iced tea.

Then there's another table with plates, napkins and utensils in brown envelopes. And then three more laden with food- sides, appetizers and entrees it would seem. Then off to the left is the '_cake table_' which is just an old barrel with some kind of of pie tower set on top of it. Alice decided a traditional cake wasn't necessary on top of desserts since there weren't that many that would be eating dessert.

Then off to the right, under the trees, is a black and white checkered dance floor. And above it and around it- and the reception are as a whole-, tied onto the branches of the trees, are blue tinted mason jars tied with wire and yellow or white ribbons and lit up with the same apple cider scented votive candles. It smells like fall and I know when the sun begins to set in about forty minutes, the light from all these candles will be romantic and just plain wonderful.

Finally Alice stands up and takes a mike from the DJ booth and turns it on.

"Ok everyone. Welcome to the reception. Everything is planned but in such a way that everyone will be happy and no one will get bored, I promise. Now, Jasper and Bella won't be leaving for their flight until ten o' clock so we have about three and a half hours to have some fun with them, before we turn to fun without them.

"Now, first on the agenda is speeches. Yes yes, I know, how could those be fun. Well, the first speeches we'll hear are from the Maid of Honor and Best Man and then those who eat can help themselves to everything but dessert. So without further ado, Leah will give her speech."

Leah stands up and begins to talk about how we became friends. How I brought her out of her depression by giving her hope and how if I hadn't given her that hope she would never have found Alex. She gives me a quick hug and then finds we seat and Jeremiah stands.

His speech is full of childhood anecdotes of the two brothers as teenagers- that's as far back as either of them can remember- just before Jasper joined the Confederate Army and what happened after Jasper had left and how he's glad to have found Jasper alive and well and in love. Once they're done everyone gets up and begins to mingle. Curious as to what kind of food Alice had prepared I head up to the buffet tables.

Set next to each dish or drink is a little placard that says what's what. I start with the drinks, talking to Emily and Leah as I look at what's on the table.

There's canned sodas and bottled waters and in the little glass containers is Fresh Peach Iced Tea, Southern Sweet Iced Tea, Homemade Fresh Lemonade and Strawberry Lemonade.

Then on what's considered the appetizer table is Texas "Caviar" Salsa- Mississippi Style and a large bowl of, made from scratch, tortilla chips, Basic Humble Deviled Eggs and Garlic Cheese Drop Biscuits.

The side dish table has Macaroni Salad, Basic Creamy Coleslaw, Deep South German Style Potato Salad, Southern Style Baked Beans and Corn on the Cob with Compound Butter Blends.

The entree table had Grilled Pork Spareribs, Grilled Huli Huli Chicken and Spicy Sugar Steaks. And last but not least, Jasper and my "_cake_" is four pies tiered one on top of the other.

The bottom pie is a large Blackberry Pie, the second is a Strawberry Pie, the third is an Apple Pie and the top is a Fresh Peach Cobbler. Around the front of the pies are small fondant cakes, just in case someone didn't want pie. Alice has created the quintessential southern barbecue. Everything looks so delicious I almost wish I was still human so I could enjoy it, almost.

As Alice promised, those who still ate human food were given time to eat the main course before she descended upon us with more speeches. This time it was from Carlisle and Esme and Charlie. Once they're done Alice has chosen for Jasper and I to cut our '_cake_' so the pack and humans can eat their desserts while Jasper and I have our first dance. Charlie goes first.

"Hello everyone. For those of you who just met me, you simply know my name. I am, of course, Bella's father. Let me tell you, it's an honor to hold that title. When the doctor put this tiny little pink bundle in my arms on the day of her birth, I was terrified. I had no idea what I was doing, I was little more than a kid myself, around Bella's age now actually. But the second she looked up at me with those big brown eyes so like mine, I was a goner. It was in that moment that I vowed to love and protect this little girl for the rest of her life.

"When her mother left and took her with her, I was devastated. But I kept my vow. I sent every extra dollar I had so she would never want for anything. I visited as often as I could, and rejoiced in the days she would come visit me. Then she got older and the visits to me stopped. I understood, I went to see her whenever I could, no matter where they had been living at the time. Then came a day when Renee found another love. Her husband Phil; and Bella chose to give them some space and come live with me.

"I was ecstatic. I felt I had finally had a second chance; and then Edward happened," he pauses and chuckles then, smiling at Edward, "no offense son."

"None taken Charlie."

"My little girl was in love and I had to deal with it. But that truly didn't matter because she was with me again. I did things for her and watched with pride as she happily accepted these things. I was always a father, but I felt I could finally truly keep my vow. But how do you protect your child from a broken heart? You can't. It's as simple as that. So I was there for her, I even suggested she move to Florida with her mom even though it would kill me to watch her go again, but she refused and I couldn't help but feel immense relief.

"Now I wasn't vain enough to think she didn't want to leave because of me, but I would take what I could get. She found Jake and he helped her through her grief and then one day, it was like nothing had ever hurt her. She was happy again. And I thought maybe she was in love, but I never saw her with anyone but Jake. When he found Shannon and Bella was still acting like she was in love I thought maybe she was just happy and left it alone.

"Then one day I got a call, the kind no parent ever wants to receive. I thought I had lost all chances to be the kind of father Bella needed. And then I was shot and I thought I was going to rejoin her. Little did I know that I would rejoin her, but not in Heaven where I thought she surely must have been, but in a world I never knew existed. I was a little angry when I realized she was alive and that my best friend knew. I couldn't understand at first why she would put me through that. But as I watched her with Jasper this past month, it helped me understand.

"Nothing trumps true love. Not even the love a father has for their child. I've come to know the man that is Jasper Whitlock and I will admit that I couldn't have chosen a better man than Bella has. I don't need to keep my vow anymore, don't get me wrong if you ever hurt her Jasper I'll kill you, and if danger ever knocks on their door, I'll be there. However, as for her heart. I don't need to protect that anymore. She's found her true love. And I for one couldn't be happier. To Jasper and Bella. May your love for one another see you through all the today's and tomorrow's of the rest of your lives."

In honor of the toasts everyone was given a glass by Alice, except the pack and humans who already had them from getting their food, with just a little bit of water in each. This way we could raise our glasses in toast. Charlie raises his to us and we do the same. I get up and head over to him and pull him into a hug and kiss his cheek.

"No matter what may happen in our eternity's you will always be my daddy. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Bells."

We hug again and take our seats and then Carlisle stands.

"Originally both Esme and I were to give speeches. But she's delegated the task to me, so I will be speaking for us both. When Jasper came into our lives we only knew his reputation. He was the most feared vampire in our world, but I never saw that. What I saw was a worn and beaten man who just needed someone to tell him he wasn't the monster he thought. He came to us with a bubbly little sprite of a girl and if there were ever two more opposite people it was Jasper and Alice.

"Over time he finally relaxed and became more the teenager he should have been, then the man he had been turned into. You never knew this Jasper, but I've always known that you took some of our thirst from us so we didn't struggle too badly. That's why you were so much more suseptable to human blood and you slipped so often in the beginning. But then you became even stronger and I knew that you were a man I could be proud to call son.

"Then you took on the daunting task of high school, and though I always watched carefully to see what sort of toll all those emotions would have on you, I watched as you took everything thrown at you and came out on top. Then one day a girl came into all our lives and I watched not one, but two men fall for her. Yes, I saw it even then but Alice warned me that to tell you would be a bad idea. You and Bella both needed to figure it out for yourselves and as long as she thought she was in love with Edward she wouldn't even consider her feelings for you.

"Then her party happened and everything changed. I thought that you would finally be completely at peace, the kind only found when you find your true mate. Then a series of obstacles where thrown at you and we watched from a distance as you overcame every one of them. Now here you are, married to Bella and happier then we ever could have hoped for. No matter where you go in life always know that you and Bella will always be welcome with us. We love you both as our own, you will always be our children. We love you very much and are so happy you've finally found true peace. To Bella and Jasper."

He raises his glass and salutes us and Jasper and I get up and give them each a hug. Then Alice is on her feet before we can even sit down and dragging us towards the pies that serve as our cake. We smile for the camera she's produced, come to think of it I don't remember seeing a camera during the ceremony or in the beginning of the reception- though that could be that I didn't care about anything but Jasper-, and cut into the bottom pie. In a stroke of genius I pick up a small piece and shove it into Jasper's face, smearing it all across one cheek.

Glaring at me he picks up an equally small piece and begins to advance as I retreat. In the background I can hear Alice admonishing him to not ruin my dress, Jared complaining because that's less pie and Emmett and Peter egging Jasper on. I try to duck around a table full of the Volturi guests but he snags me around the waist and raises the hand with the pie and then it's covering my cheeks and chin. He kisses me, laughing at the blue smears on my face, and then flits away.

Oh cowboy, I'm getting you for this later! I laugh at him and smile down at Renata who's holding out a napkin to me.

"Thank you," I say as I take it.

"You're quite welcome Bella, although I must say, blue is definitely your color."

And we laugh together as I wipe as much of the pie from my face as I can while watching Jasper do the same. Then Alice is in front of me lamenting the ruining of her handy work, and wiping at my face and trying not to get any on my dress and Jeremiah is helping Jasper remove the rest from his face and we're dragged towards the dance floor as Alice shouts about it being time for the first dance.

I'll say one thing. With Jasper by my side and this motley crew of characters, life will never be boring.


	53. Chapter 53

_A/N: chapter two of the reception, this will have the dances. There is the First Dance, two Father/Daughter- one with Charlie and one with Carlisle and two Mother/Son dances- one with Esme and one with Sue. Again the (...) means something is missing. The only songs here in their entirety are the First and Last Dance. This will be the last chapter of the actual wedding. The next will be after the honeymoon and then there's probably only the epilogue after that. Enjoy. :)_

_also I totally failed to make sure everyone knew Bella's something old, borrowed, blue and new. I did mention in the first wedding chapter that blue was the sapphire in the hair barrette, borrowed was the bracelet and earrings from Alice. Now, old is her engagement ring, which she would have moved to her right hand (as is tradition in some places, I know I did it, until after the pronouncement of man and wife when the woman moves that ring back to her left ring finger behind the wedding band) before the ceremony, and new- I mentioned Jasper saying he couldn't know what it was because it was a surprise- is the corset and panty set._

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Bella**

As we made our way onto the dance floor and Jasper took me into his arms, the sun glowed it's last and slipped below the horizon, now there was just the light of hundreds of candles and the smell of apple cider and this man holding me in his arms.

As I breathed his scent deeply Embry started the song I had chosen for, not just our first dance as husband and wife, but our first dance ever. We just never got around to it. So what better song to dance to for the first time than _Bella Ferraro's- Set me on Fire._

As he begins to twirl me around the floor, the lyrics of the song flow over us and I move closer and lay my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head.

**Take me back to your place,**

**Show me how to dance**

**Let's go watch the sunset**

**With me in your hands**

**Fly me on a jetplane,**

**Take me to the moon,**

**Wherever you go,**

**I'll follow**

**Never really meant to start a spark**

**But this love**

**This love is like arrows through our hearts**

**I'm dreaming**

**Set me on fire,**

**With endless words**

**To show my worth**

**You take me to a place I've never known**

**Set me on fire,**

**With silent kisses like the sunset**

**Darkness is our playground we call home,**

**Take me in your mustang,**

**Let's go cruise the streets,**

**We'll stay young forever,**

**Cause love knows my beat**

**Running free in the daylight,**

**Feeling safe in the night time,**

**With your eyes beside me,**

**This love I won't fight**

**Never really meant to start a spark**

**But this love**

**This love is like arrows through our hearts**

**I'm dreaming**

**Set me on fire,**

**With endless words**

**To show my worth**

**You take me to a place I've never known**

**Set me on fire,**

**With silent kisses,**

**Like the sunset**

**Darkness is our playground we call home**

**Storms they may come**

**But I'm here to stay**

**Cause this heart is my anchor**

**No I won't drift away**

**Fearlessly in love,**

**With all of your ways**

**Shoot an arrow through my heart**

**With your love and embrace**

**Set me on fire,**

**With endless words**

**To show my worth**

**You take me to a place I've never known**

**Set me on fire,**

**With silent kisses,**

**Like the sunset**

**Darkness is our playground we call home**

We say nothing as the final strains of the song play and when it's over we just stand there and hold each other for a long moment.

Our seclusion is intruded upon by clapping and we turn to see our family and friends surrounding the outside of the dance floor. We smile at them and then share a sweet kiss that speaks of all the love we feel for each other, then Alice walks up to us with two microphones and it's time for our speeches to each other. Jasper motions me to go first.

"Jasper. How can I tell you how I feel with words? I never dreamt that we would be together. I was with Edward and you with Alice. But fate had other plans for us. Ones not even we could see at the time. There was one moment, in all the many moments I've spent with you and our family, that stood out amongst the others- besides of course realizing you are my mate- it was in a tiny little hotel room in a scorching desert and a mad man was after me because he liked playing games.

"You told me that day, that I was worth it. I didn't believe you. How could plain unextraordinary Isabella Swan be worth all the trouble you and your family were going through? You were all prepared to die for me; and back then I thought it was because I was meant to be with Edward. Only Alice knew otherwise. She was saving me for you.

"Then the man I thought I loved walked away and I was heart broken. By then you knew what I was to you, yet you stayed away. Let me grieve for another, and waited patiently for me while protecting me with your life. Then came the day of discovery and my heart filled with more love than I could ever express in word or deed.

"I finally found my forever and eternity isn't nearly long enough for me to express my love for you. You are everything I could ever wish for and I need you to know that your words that day so long ago, are still wrong. It's not me who is worth it, it's you. I love you so damn much cowboy and I will wear your ring and carry your name proudly for the rest of my life."

At the end of my speech I'm pulled into strong arms and hugged so hard I think my ribs might crack. But the kiss he gives me is so gentle it's a total contradiction. He breaks the kiss, but not his hold on me as he looks me in my eyes and tells me what's in his heart, without the microphone.

"Bella, as you said, no words or deeds could ever express the love I feel for you. When I saw you that day in the meadow I was terrified. I had a plan all thought out but I knew there was the chance it could fail and I would lose you that day. Lose you before I ever got to tell you or show you how much I love you.

"You came into our lives like a whirlwind and nothing would ever be the same, but you snuck up on me. I never could have dreamed to find someone I feel so in love with. When you aren't by my side all I have to do is think of you, your smell, the way your lips feel on mine, your hand in my hand and I'm calmed.

"You're my home. The place I leave my heart. I can't wait to spend eternity by your side and see what joys and blessings life will bring us. With you by my side eternity will never be lonely, will never be dark. I love you with all that I am and all I can give."

This time it's my turn to kiss him. And then Alice reminds us of what's next on the agenda.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the Father/Daughter Dance. Charlie, will you please join Bella and I on the dance floor?"

* * *

**Jasper**

As Charlie comes onto the floor I give Bella a smile. Once in front of us he takes Bella in his arms and I walk away, this is just for her and Charlie. I know what song Bella has chosen for this particular dance. She wanted something that would tell her father exactly how much she appreciated all he did for her no matter whether she lived with him or not. It's so quiet we can all clearly hear her words to him.

"Daddy, I wanted a song that would tell you the words I could not express well enough. Throughout my childhood you have been there for me. The hardest thing I have ever done was leave you behind. Now that we will be in each others lives forever I couldn't be happier. So I chose _Daddy's Hands_ by _Holly Dunn_. This one's for you."

As the chords to the song begin and Charlie listens to the lyrics I watch as his grip on Bella gets just a little tighter, as the venom pools in his eyes, and as her head rests on his shoulder and venom pools in her eyes. The lyrics are beautiful, so meaningful and I look around and it seems the two people on the dance floor aren't the only ones feeling it as I see tears and venom in everyone's eyes.

**I remember daddy's hands folded silently in prayer**

**And reachin' out to hold me, when I had a nightmare**

**You could read quite a story in the callous' and lines**

**Years of work and worry had left their mark behind...**

**There are things that I'd forgotten that I loved about the man**

**But I'll always remember the love in daddy's hands**

**Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'**

**Daddy's hands were hard as steel when is done wrong**

**Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand**

**There was always love in daddy's hands**

**I remember daddy's hands workin' till they bled**

**Sacrificed unselfishly just to keep us all fed**

**If I could do things over, I'd live my life again**

**And never take for granted the love in daddy's hands...**

As the chorus plays again I can hear Bella telling Charlie how happy she is to be able to have that chance, to never take him for granted again and to love him and show him that love forever.

They look up finally and look around. They were joined on the dance floor around the end of the first go through of the chorus by Jane and Wilhelm, Carlisle and Rose, then Alice cut in, Eleazar danced with each of the sisters, Marcus took the place of Chelsea's father and danced with her and Shannon had pushed Billy's wheelchair onto the floor and kind of twirled him around in it. There was a lot of fatherly love going on.

Then I announce that Bella had requested a second Father/Daughter Dance with Carlisle and that everyone is welcome to remain on the floor with them. As Charlie hands Bella over to Carlisle he shakes his hand and thanks him for being there for her.

Then he walks over to Leah and pulls her onto the floor with him and the strains of the next song begin. Bella chose for this dance a cover version of _Forever Young_ by _Rod Stewart_ or _Bob Dylan_, whoever sang it first. This particular version is done by _Norah Jones_. Carlisle and Bella begin to dance and the others join them.

**May God bless and keep you always**

**May your wishes all come true**

**May you always do for others**

**And let others do for you**

**May you build a ladder to the stars**

**And climb on every rung**

**May you stay forever young**

**Forever young, forever young**

**May you stay forever young...**

**May your hands always be busy**

**May your feet always be swift**

**May you have a strong foundation**

**When the winds of changes shift**

**May your heart always be joyful**

**And may your song always be sung**

**May you stay forever young**

**Forever young, forever young**

**May you stay forever young**

And the song ends and she thanks Carlisle for being a strong foundation that showed me what kind of man I could be. She knew that that particular song was technically a father wishing those things for his daughter, but told me that the song could easily be reversed and those be things a daughter wishes for her father, especially a man like Carlisle. He kisses her cheek and thanks her and they move off the dance floor with the rest of the fathers and daughters.

Now that the Father/Daughter dances are over it's my turn.

"Esme, will you please join me on the dance floor?"

She beams with happiness and quickly places her hand in mine. I hand my mic to Bella, who had moved to my side, and swing Esme into my arms.

"Esme, I had help choosing this song. When the time came down to talk to Alice about this I requested the others join us. You and Carlisle had gone hunting then. We all chose this song because we love you so much. In your honor I present to you the song _Mother Like Mine_ by _The Band Perry._"

As the song begins to play I twirl her around the dance floor. We hand all this planned out perfectly. Hopefully everything will go according to plan. There are four of us after all.

**She's the sky that holds the clouds**

**She's the lady of the house**

**A blind believer in all I dare to be**

**There's no safer place I've found**

**Than the shoulder of her white nightgown...**

Then Emmett comes in and takes my place and I can see the surprise and love in her eyes as he continues moving her around the dance floor and I step over to Bella who takes my hand.

**Oh the wars would all be over**

**'Cause she'd raise us all as friends**

**And no one would ever wonder if somebody wanted them...**

**If the world had a mother like mine**

And then Edward steps in and continues the dance. As they move I can't help but think how true the lyrics are of Esme. Her kind and loving nature would wish peace for all and those of us she calls her children have never felt unwanted.

**She's our father's one great love**

**She's the one he wanted most...**

**She takes the midnight call**

**She's the bravest of us all...**

These words are the ones that hold the most truth. Esme is the heart of our family, the glue that holds us together. We were all just lucky that Carlisle loved her most and chose her. And she's so brave. Look at how she attacked Sulpicia for trying to hurt Carlisle. She would die to protect us all if it ever came to that. And now it ends with Jeremiah, her new son.

**Oh the wars would all be over**

**'Cause she'd raise us all as friends**

**And no one would ever wonder if somebody wanted them...**

The song finally ends and those who had joined us all on the dance floor- Sue and Seth, Renata and Alec and Carmen and Garrett- stop and go to move off the dance floor when Bella steps forward.

"I know you think the dances are over, but there's one more. Sue, will you please join Jasper on the dance floor?"

* * *

**Bella**

Jasper and I decided that Sue should be honored as our mother as well. She may not have raised me, but I can't remember a time she wasn't a part of my life in some form. Now she's my father's mate and that makes her just as much my mother as she is Seth and Leah's.

She looks shocked at first, but when Seth hands her over to Jasper she begins to smile and venom fills her eyes. Renata switches from Alec to Felix and the song Jasper chose for Sue begins to play.

When he told me what he had chosen all I could do was smile. The song may speak of a single mother trying to get by after her baby's father walked out, but it speaks of the strength of a woman and Sue is one of the strongest women we know.

Jasper told me he chose this song because Sue showed great strength from the moment he met her. In her willingness to treat him like one of the pack, to find love again with my dad after Harry passed, to being willing to set aside all she knew- all she had been taught- to join my father in his immortal life.

Yes, this song is perfect for Sue. It's called _The Strong One_ by _Clint Black_.

**When God made woman I wonder sometimes**

**If it was a flower he had in mind when he made her**

**A touch as gentle as a butterfly**

**A kiss so sweet it could stop time forever...**

**But there she goes, baby in her arms**

**World on her shoulders when her day starts**

**Working a job that don't pay much**

**But she thanks God it's enough**

Just then Demetri steps onto the floor and switched places with Felix. And the song continues.

**Tonight's the first night in a while**

**She put on her makeup wearing a smile, she's going out**

**And everything was all planned out**

**But the fever that the baby's got now, it's all shot down**

**She gives up what she wants to do**

**For what she has to, that's what a momma does**

**She'll be there like she always is**

**When the sun comes up...**

**Tries to laugh when she feels like crying**

**Nobody'd blame her if she stopped trying**

**But she's got a heart that gives and gives**

**So you tell me who the strong one is...**

As the song ends I look around me. Both Sam and Emily are holding each other tightly and crying their eyes out. Both know just what it's like to have mothers who had to raise their children alone. Paul is also crying. Quil along with him. So many of the pack don't have fathers. Whether it was due to death or their father walking away, or just never knowing who their father was. There isn't a single face among the pack or their imprints that is dry.

The music has been stopped for about five minutes now, but Sue just stands in Jasper's arms with her face buried in his shirt as her shoulders shake with the sobs she cries that will never produce tears. Seth and Leah walk up and wrap her up from behind and I walk up to Jasper's side and join in the hug. She tries to speak through her sobs, but she's struggling.

"Thank... Thank you. You...you will...you will never know...just...how much...it means...to me...that you feel...this way."

"Hush Sue. Don't worry about thanks. This was an honor. There was never a time, except when I stopped coming to visit Charlie, that you weren't in my life. You've always been there and it's an honor to be able to call you my mother. For that is what you are. My mother, _our_ mother, and we love you."

This just makes her sob harder and we just tighten our arms around her. I'm vaguely aware of the sounds of the others moving back to their picnic tables, leaving us on the dance floor. We stand there for what seems like hours, but it's worth it.

When Sue finally calms down we release our hold and she looks up at us all and smiles. That's when she notices Alex wasn't among us and she marches over to where he's sitting and grabs him up and hugs him and kisses his cheek and we can hear her admonishing him for not joining her children in the group hug as he's just as much her child as we are.

And he blushes and looks contrite and hugs her back and kisses her cheek and tells her he's sorry.

Alice announces that the floor is open for dancing and all but the garter and bouquet tosses are complete so we can go ahead and do whatever until it's time for Jasper and I to leave. Some go back to the dance floor- dancing to a good solid mix of old and new- while others, I'll give you two guesses as to who, go back for more food. Sam has Emily on his lap and is rubbing her back as she lays her head on his shoulder. I walk over to them to see if she wants to go lay down.

"No Bella, I'm fine. Promise. Just need to stay off my feet for a few. Thank you by the way. For what you guys did for Sue. I'm sure she felt more a part of the family because of it."

"There isn't any need to thank us Emily. Everyone on this ranch is family. We may be friends, but we're family too and if you guys ever need us we'll be there. All you have to do is ask."

"Thank you Bella. You're part of the pack too. I hope you know that."

"Of course Sam. And it's an honor to be so."

I leave them to their bubble and mingle a bit with the other guests. Marcus and the other Volturi will be leaving when we do, so they can get back to Volterra. Wilhelm and the twins will be leaving in the morning and everyone else will either be staying here for another week, or staying here completely.

Me and Jasper's honeymoon will last three weeks, and by the time we get back from it and from meeting the others in Texas, the group that stayed here should have Peter and Charlotte moved in to their new place, and my dad and Sue into theirs. Carlisle and Esme have been looking for a place and think they've found what they want.

They won't tell anyone about it though, although I'm sure Alice and Edward know but have been sworn to secrecy. Once they're gone it'll just be me, Jasper, Alice and Jeremiah on the ranch. We'll settle down into a routine then hopefully.

I know we'll probably have to move again sometime in the next five or six years to stop the humans from getting suspicious, but wherever we go I'm sure we'll move as one big family. I doubt we'll ever all live under one roof again, but our homes will probably be within running distance of each others.

Time flies by and soon it's about thirty minutes before we have to get on the road. Alice requests everyone to exit the dance floor and all the unmarried guys to move to the edge of the dance floor and pulls the chair Embry was using, for when he was running the DJ equipment, out and sits it in the middle of the dance floor.

She then tells me to sit and the garter removal commences. Jasper has the most mischievous grin on his face as his fingers softly glide up my leg from my ankle, after he removes my boot that is, up to my thigh where he gently traces the edge of my garter.

"Hmmm should I take this off with my hand, or my teeth."

If I could blush I would be. I'm also getting a tad horny. The gentle feel of his fingers dancing along my skin is getting me all hot and bothered but when he mentions using his teeth, well it's all I can do not to jump him right now.

There are several cat calls and wolf whistles as he gently and so slowly lifts my leg and places my foot on his thigh where he's kneeling in front of me. Then he slides both hands back up my leg and takes the garter in his grip and slowly slides it down my leg and, lifting my foot again, off.

He bends down and kisses my thigh and then smirks and winks at me and then stands and turns. Standing at the edge of the floor is Seth, Embry, Alec, Jake, Edward, Jeremiah, Garrett, Jared, Marcus, Quil, Felix, Alex, Eric, Paul, Demetri and Wilhelm.

He motions them to get ready and then flings the garter into the group. There is a lot of shoving, and jumping, but in the end Marcus comes up with it. He and Felix had the advantage I think as they are both well over six feet tall. Wilhelm almost had it though.

To say watching Marcus Volturi fighting over my garter was hilarious, is an understatement. But it gives testament to just how much more relaxed the Volturi are now. They keep things serious, but still manage to have fun.

Next is my bouquet toss. All the unmarried girls line up- Leah, Angie, Alice, Sue, Kim, Renata, Rachel, Kate, Tanya, Irina, Shannon, Chelsea and Jane- and I turn around so my back is to them, and throw the bouquet. There's a bit of a struggle and, like with the guys, I have a moment of fear one of the humans will get injured accidentally, but they hold their own.

In the end the prize goes to Renata. Perhaps there will be another wedding in the near future. She gives Marcus a knowing look and he gives her a tender kiss and then Jasper is standing next to me and the others sit back down. They still have a view of the dance floor but they're far enough away to give the illusion of privacy.

"Bella darlin', may I have this dance?"

Another dance? I didn't know we where having another, I guess you call it formal, dance. We didn't dance with the others after Alice opened up the floor because we wanted them to have fun and we were mingling.

He turns to look at Embry and I know this is something he planned alone. Even Alice looks surprised. Seems he managed to keep this from her.

As the song begins to play I recognize it immediately. It's the song _Tim McGraw _performs with his wife _Faith Hill,_ called _It's Your Love_. Neither of us says a word as the song plays, content to do nothing more than hold each other tightly. There is nothing but us standing on the dance floor moving ever so slightly to the music, my head tucked under his chin, which he rests on my head.

I don't know about him, but I close my eyes and let the words of the song rush over me, the feel of his arms comfort me, and the scent of his skin surround me.

**Dancin' in the dark**

**Middle of the night**

**Takin' your heart**

**And holdin' it tight**

**Emotional touch**

**Touchin' my skin**

**And askin' you to do**

**What you've been doin' all over again**

**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**

**Don't think I can keep it all in**

**I just gotta let you know**

**What it is that won't let me go**

**It's your love**

**It just does somethin' to me**

**It sends a shock right through me**

**I can't get enough**

**And if you wonder**

**About the spell I'm under**

**It's your love**

**Better than I was**

**More than I am**

**And all of this happened**

**By takin' your hand**

**And who I am now**

**Is who I wanted to be**

**And now that we're together**

**I'm stronger than ever**

**I'm happy and free**

**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**

**Don't think I can keep it all in, no**

**And if you asked me why I changed**

**All I gotta do is say your sweet name**

**It's your love**

**It just does somethin' to me**

**It sends a shock right through me**

**I can't get enough**

**And if you wonder**

**About the spell I'm under**

**It's your love**

**Oh, baby**

**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**

**Don't think I can keep it all in**

**I just gotta let you know**

**What it is that won't let me go**

**It's your love**

**It just does somethin' to me**

**It sends a shock right through me**

**I can't get enough**

**And if you wonder**

**About the spell I'm under**

**It's your love**

**It's your love**

**It's your love**

When the song ends we share a gentle kiss, closing out everything and everyone around us. When we finally break apart I can see the love shining in his eyes and he projects it to me. I smile back at him and wrap my shield around him so I can use his gift to project my love for him back to him. His return smile is blindingly beautiful and he lowers his lips to mine once more and then we turn to the others and thank them for their presence here as two became one.

Then we're walking down through them where they've lined up on either side of us making a path towards Jasper's mustang, throwing bird seed at us as we pass. When we get to Jasper's mustang I can't help but sigh at his scandalized expression.

Someone, and I'm sure we both know who, has covered his other baby with silly string, Just Married is written in shaving cream on the back window, while there's shaving cream hearts on each door.

"Peter, Emmett, be glad I'm leaving, but might I suggest that you not be around when I get back. Peter you may not want to come to Texas with Charlotte. It would probably be safer if you stayed here. I'm warning you now, if my car isn't freshly detailed and clean when I come back. I'm gonna kill you both."

"See you idiots, I tried to warn you."

"Whatever Alice," Emmett says scowling.

"Come on Major, what's a wedding get away car without the quintessential decor?"

Jasper throws a glare Peter's direction and he just smirks back.

"Come on darlin', let's get out of here before I kill them."

We drive to the airport, I'm sure Peter or Emmett will pick up the mustang and get it cleaned up, and before long we're on our way. We have a stop over in Houston because we can't fly straight through to Rio, mainly because of fuel but also because of the time difference putting us there during the daytime- which to would be bad of course.

Then we'll leave around nine am from Houston- the sun not so much a problem here as we won't be out in it like we will in Rio- and get into Rio de Janeiro around three or four am.

It'll still be dark, which is a must in a place so sunny for us vampires, and we'll take a speed boat out to Isle Esme. Carlisle bought it for her as an anniversary gift one year according to Jasper. We really wanted to join the mile high club but Alice put a damper on that by reminding me that I would want him to see what I was wearing under my dress for the first time in a room with a bed.

We originally planned to take a private jet, but then decided flying commercial as newlyweds would be more fun. When we got into the hotel room in Houston we were all over each other. When Jasper finally got my dress off and revealed what was underneath he groaned loudly and fell to his knees.

"What's wrong cowboy, too sexy for you? Should I turn around so you can see the back?"

Needless to say I was thoroughly satisfied on my wedding night.


	54. Chapter 54

_A/N: we are now skipping ahead three weeks and joining the other four in Texas. :)_

_I am not a review whore. I promise but I was a little concerned when none of my regular reviewers reviewed. I hope you all had a pleasant holiday and that everyone is ok. Reviews help we authors know how we did with a chapter. So I have no idea if you liked that last chapter, or how descriptive I got with the wedding if you don't tell me. _

_This is a two part chapter and I may post the other part tomorrow, just depends on if I get my Pinterest page for my other story updated or not. There's a lot of description going on in this chapter, mainly because we're discussing horses and a generic description doesn't always work, and also because I'm tying up as many loose ends as I can here since this is the next to last chapter of this story._

_It's almost done, can you believe that? Anyway, this chapter is almost 7,000 words. It was longer before I separated it into that second part. I'm sure glad I did too. _

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**Jasper**

The honeymoon is over and I can't help but wish it wasn't. Bella and I spent most of it naked. Sand in places where it shouldn't be is uncomfortable, but we barely noticed as we were too into each other to care. We made love all over that island, swam in the ocean and just relaxed in the sun. We gave the caretakers those three weeks off with pay so they wouldn't disturb us and I must say it was all worth it.

Now we're on a plane back to Houston. We took a private jet this time so Bella and I could join the Mile High Club. We're just taking off and I can't wait to get into the bedroom.

Finally the pilot comes over the speaker announcing that we can move about. I unfasten my belt and reach over and unfasten Bella's and then I stand, pulling her along with me. My urgency must be amusing because she giggles at me and I turn back and her hand is covering her mouth and her eyes are alight with amusement.

"Something funny Mrs. Whitlock?"

"In a hurry are we Mr. Whitlock?"

"You know it darlin'."

I pull her into the bedroom and shut the door behind me and then I'm on her. I grab her about the waist, lift her up so her legs are around my waist and push her against the wall and just start kissing her. My tongue dipping into her mouth with a near primal ferocity, exploring every recess.

I move from her mouth to her jaw, down the front of her neck where it's arched against the wall and down her chest until I'm stopped by her shirt. That has got to go and I don't feel like being gentle right now, so I grab the hem and rip it. Her gasp of delight is all I need to urge me on and I'm soon ripping her bra off too.

I lick my way between her breasts, across the mound of one and down to a nipple which I take into my mouth and suckle until she's panting with need and I can smell the wetness pooling in her panties. I move to the other and as I suckle that one I reach down and rip her jeans and panties off as well.

I release her legs, lick my way down her torso and run my nose up her apex, smelling her arousal. Delicious.

Standing up I reach for her and grab her under her ass, and as she wraps her legs around my waist I carry her to the bed where I lay her down in the middle and come down between her legs, which are bent at the knees. Her feet resting on the bed on either side of my shoulders.

I lick up her slit and she grabs my head at the back of my neck while the other hand lands on my shoulder. She pulls me closer and digs her nails in causing me to moan against her. That moan pulling an answering moan from her.

I suck her clit into my mouth while pushing my middle finger deep inside her and I lick, suck and finger her to an orgasm that has her yelling my name and pulling my hair.

Removing her fingers I move up her body kissing and licking until I'm facing her again and I kiss her, hard. Then I flip her onto her stomach and lift her ass into the air. I tease her a bit with the head of my cock and she whimpers and pleads with me to fuck her.

"Please, Jasper. Please, stop teasing me."

"As you wish, darlin'."

I plunge into her hard and keep pounding hard and fast. I'm so glad she's a vampire now and less breakable and I no longer have to hold back. She loves it too, if the feeling of satisfaction coming from her tells me anything.

I lean over her and suck and nibble at her shoulder and she reaches back and grabs my hair again, pulling on it and bringing me just a little bit of pain. Just for that I smack her ass and pull out, flipping her to face me.

I lay her down on her back and come down on top of her, filling her again. She wraps her arms around me and claws down my back, leaving scratches in her wake- I can feel their sting- and that does it.

I begin to move again, hard and fast. Almost at vampire speed, I push us both closer and closer to completion until she's screaming my name and I'm growling hers as we come together. I see stars and, despite being a vampire with vampire strength, my body goes weak and I collapse on top of her. Our breathing harsh and loud in the otherwise quiet bedroom.

"Holy shit cowboy! That was amazing," she says as she finally catches her breath.

I'm still out of it a bit and all I can do is smile at her, which she can't see, and roll off of her to my side. I pull her with me so we're facing each other and she entwines her legs in mine as she lays an arm across my hip and her head in the crook of my arm.

We don't say anything for a while, just close our eyes and breath in the others scent. We've had many moments like this in the past three weeks. We may not be able to sleep, but we can go into a kind of meditative trance where we shut out everything but what we don't want to. Her and I often shut out the world and just revel in each others closeness, as we are now.

We lay like this for almost the entire ten hour flight.

When then time comes, we get up and head into the shower where we make love once more before getting dressed. I throw on a black longsleeve t-shirt, sone blue jeans with a silver buckled black belt and my boots.

Bella puts on a park of dark boot cut jeans, a light gray tank and a purple and gray plaid longsleeve button up over top with a pair of black heeled boot like shoes on her feet; and I have to say she looks adorable. She's also wearing the winged jasper stone necklace I bought her.

We take our seats and buckle back in and then the plane is descending. When we've taxied into our section and are able to begin unloading we walk down the steps to be greated by Peter, Charlotte, Alice and Jeremiah all standing by a huge black escalade.

"Don't you think that's a bit much considering it's ten thirty at night and we're just going to a hotel?"

"Yeah, yeah Major. This isn't what we're going to be driving tomorrow. We just didn't feel like unhooking the trucks from the horse trailers we bought. So this is just a rental and will be returned tonight by me."

"You bought horse trailers?"

"Well, we figured it would be a good idea since we're here to buy horses you big dummy."

If it was anyone other than Alice, or Bella or Charlotte, calling me that they'd be on the ground writhing in pain. But since it is Alice, I just merely glare at her.

"What? Ask a stupid question get called a dummy. Anyways, oh glaring one, we bought two pickups too. Once we're done here we figure the one truck will be for Jeremiah, since I have a car already- I had just left in Boston until after you two left on your honeymoon- and then the other one can be for Charlie so he has a vehicle for himself too since Sue has her car."

"That's brilliant Alice! I just hope it's a Ford because that's all Charlie likes to drive."

"Oh Bella wait until you see it. It's so pretty..."

And there they go, off talking a mile a minute and with us being vampires it's all a blur because they're actually talking even faster than that.

Peter, Jeremiah and I share a knowing look and usher the girls into the back two seats of the escalade and designate Jeremiah, much to his unhappiness, to sit next to Alice while Peter and I take the drivers and passenger seats, after we put me and Bella's bags in the back.

Peter drives us back to the hotel, where they've gotten three rooms at the far end of the place, and pulls up next to three pick up trucks hooked to three large horse trailers.

The girls get out and head straight for the trucks and I head for the trailer closest to me.

All three trailers are slant load gooseneck five horse trailers by Norstar. There are roof vents and plenty of windows, an escape door, hay rack and a dressing toom we can use to store other necessities since we won't be using that for anything else. These will be perfect for the long trek back to Montana.

The trucks are all Fords. A Super Duty Platinum in chacoal gray that will Jeremiah's, a F-450 in a dark blue that will be Charlie's- these two were bought down here with the trailers- and then the last one is a wedding gift to Bella from Charlie. He talked to me about it before we went on our honeymoon.

It's a F-150. All black. Where the others have chrome grills and accents this one doesn't, and I'm currently watching Bella stare at it with longing. I can't wait to tell her it's hers. I know she's been missing having her own vehicle and she's mentioned wanting a truck again. I suggested it to Charlie and, on one of the rare occasions our phones were on and we were separated- I think she had gone to take a bath- I listened to his voicemail telling me he had bought it.

It'll take us a little over a day to get back after all because we'll have to make stops every three to four hours and probably two overnight stays along the way since we'll have live animals. It wouldn't do to make the horses uncomfortable. They'll already be fighting their natural instincts to not be afraid of us as predators to begin with.

Thankfully there are many animals out there that are more curious about us than fearful, kind of like when a deer walks up to a hunter in the woods because they don't know that they should be afraid. So these trailers and the trucks will work well in keeping a smooth, comfortable ride.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you guys did great Peter. And thanks for bringing the truck Charlie bought Bella for a wedding gift. What time are we leaving for the ranch tomorrow?"

"It's supposed to rain later in the afternoon. A storm's rolling in, can't you smell it?"

I take more stock of my surroundings and notice that charged energy that comes just before a huge storm is to hit. That quiet before the storm they call it. The leaves are barely moving in a slight breeze, but the other evidence is there that it's coming.

The lack of night animals moving, the smell of the rain in the clouds coming from the west. Peter's right, there's a storm coming. A big one too if my instincts are right, and they're never wrong. I just hope no one gets hurt in this one. It'll probably produce tornados.

"When's the news say it's supposed to hit?"

"Around five pm. If we head out to the ranch early, say eight or nine, that'll give us plenty of time to pick a number of horses and get the supplies we need for the trip. We can buy everything else once we get home."

"How about we make it eight, that way we have nine hours and it'll add time for us to maybe give certain horses a test ride?"

"You're the boss, you make the decisions."

"You know, we never discussed what you will do. Are you going to start raising your own horses or join in with us?"

"I figure we can make it a joint endeavor. You work with the horses, I work with the other livestock."

"Other livestock?"

"Yeah, Char and I were thinking we'd get chickens and rabbits maybe a milk cow or two. We could sell the baby bunnies and chicks around Easter, the milk, eggs and rabbit meat the rest of the year. I know there's some people who might even buy the rabbit furs. Whatever monetary gain either of us make we'll split. You just pick the percentage."

"How about we split it six ways? You, me, Alice, Bella, Jeremiah, and Char are all going into this together after all. It's not like Bella and I will need more than that after all. None of will need it actually, so maybe we can put the money towards a charity or two."

"Nope, we've got plenty, do that sounds like a good idea."

"How about we talk to the others and plan from there, right now I'd like to just get into one of the rooms and catch up."

"Sounds good to me, let's go."

When I walk over to Bella she asks the question I was waiting for.

"I thought you guys said you bought only two trucks and trailers. So why are there three?"

"Well, dark I', they did only by three."

"But..."

"Because the other one was bought by Charlie as a gift for you."

She turns to me with a shocked expression on her face and then she's squealing and launching herself at me and I've grabbed her and am swinging her around as she wraps her arms around my neck and we laugh. I put her down and we grab the others and head inside to catch up.

It seems everyone is now totally settled. Charlie and Sue in their house close to town, Peter and Charlotte are now are neighbors and have sold their ranch, and Alice and Jeremiah have moved to the guest house by the lake on our ranch. It's far enough away to give us all privacy.

Carlisle and Esme have decided to move to Whitefish, Montana which is just west of Glacier National Park and only about two hours from Missoula, where our ranch is, on the outskirts. It's maybe an hour or less as the vampire runs. So they're close, just not too close. Edward and Chelsea have joined them and Rose and Emmett are still with them as well.

They're going by the name Platt, Esme's maiden name, again. Edward and Emmett are once again their Foster sons and are going by Edward Masen and Emmett McCarty, Rose and Chelsea are acting as their Foster daughters and are supposed to be biological sisters and are going by Rose's mother's maiden name (?).

Rose and Emmett however refused to start in high school again since they just did that just aver a year ago, so they're going to college nearby. While Chelsea and Edward have gone to high school and according to Esme, are doing great. Chelsea has an amazing thirst for knowledge even if she and Edward just started at this school two weeks ago.

I figure that's a given since she's never had any kind of actual education, just learning things here and there like most of the Volturi did because they never really left Volterra.

Speaking of the Volturi. Word has been spread throughout the globe and most vampires are happy enough that Aro is gone, that those Volturi that have gone out into the world have been left alone.

There's rumors the Romanians are thinking about staging a coup and have been recruiting, but I think this time they'll discover that the majority of our world is happy to let the new regime alone because Aro was the one hated most. Because it was his greed that took from others.

Even vampire covens like the Egyptians and Amazons have expressed their happiness at the new leadership by offering their gifts if the brothers ever need them. Zafrina has a gift that makes a person see whatever she wishes them to. It's been known to give her immense advantages in a fight.

While her opponent is preoccupied with what they're seeing she'll either attack and kill them or escape. Amun on the other hand had a new gift and it's a good thing Aro is dead because it wouldn't have been long before he found out about Benjamin and killed Amun and Kebi to take him and his mate.

It seems Benjamin has control over the elements. He can move water, break apart the earth, create tornados and throw fire from his hands, a gift Aro would have definitely coveted and killed for.

Jane, Alec and Wilhelm are still on their North American tour. They're in the central US now, having finished with Alaska, Canada and the eastern states while we were on our honeymoon. The twins have been enjoying themselves immensely, teaching their father about the way things work now. I laughed my ass off at a story Alice told us about Wilhelm's reaction to a cellphone. He couldn't quite figure out how to work it and kept using it wrong.

The twins are also learning new things. Like what it means to love. They had that, before their village taught them hate and Aro taught them to separate themselves from others. Now they're learning it again. Wilhelm has his hands full of his teenage children looking at every cute guy and girl they see. I'm just glad they're getting to love like normal kids now. I don't know how I would have turned out if I had been younger when Maria found me, if she would have that is.

It makes me a little nervous being this close to the border of her territory. She rarely makes forays over the border anymore, but that doesn't mean much. She usually doesn't come this far into Texas at all either, but suppose rumors have already spread about me and my captain being here and she's heard about it? It wouldn't be impossible.

I think Bella can see or feel my nervousness because she's suddenly in my lap and forcing me to look her in the eye.

"Jasper, even if that bitch knew where you are, she'd have to get through me first. I would kill her before she could ever touch you."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"We're in Texas, not far from Mexico and I remember what you've told me about the Southern Covens in the past few months. I know you parted last on goodish terms but I also know you're afraid one day she may get desperate and try to track you down and take you. But she'd have to get through your family first. We would all fight to keep her away from you. So, don't worry so much ok? We'll be out of here tomorrow. She's not going to be able to even mobilize before then."

"I know you're right, but it's always been my biggest fear. That she'll want me back and hurt those I love to get me."

"Well, she'd have a really hard time even getting close. Then she'd have to fight me, and I've discovered a pissed off mate is way more formidable than any newborn army. Did you not see the way Esme handle Sulpicia?!"

We all laugh at that and I begin to relax. Alice goes back to talking about the goings on lately.

Marcus and Renata are making up for a lot of lost time, rarely seen except for when something needed all the council members. Otherwise they don't leave his quarters except to go traveling. He takes her to a different place once every week. So far they've been to Athens, London and the Highlands of Scotland. Their next destination is Paris.

Felix and Angela are very happy with each other and he treats her like a queen. The gentleness in which he treats her a major contradiction to the way he looks.

Demetri and Eric are also very happy, they've taken some time away from Volterra to visit Alex and Leah, who left after the reception, in Seattle. The pack are back in Forks and Emily and Sam are preparing for little Tommy by adding another room off the back of their house that'll serve as the nursery. They have a little under three months so they should have it built and decorated well before he makes his appearance.

Alice let us know that Renee stayed in Forks. Her and Phil moved into a house they're renting though, she couldn't bear to live in the house she had once lived with Charlie in, but also couldn't bear to leave the place she felt closest to both him and Bella. Although she refuses to sell the house either, so for now it's sitting empty.

Phil is very understanding and has quit playing minor league baseball and become the baseball coach for Forks High, he wanted to stay close to Renee. She's now into her fourth month of her pregnancy and beginning to show a bit. She's due sometime at the end of March. A fitting time to have her baby as it's around the same time Bella came to us. She's doing better according to what Jake told Alice. Still sad, but happier now she's where Charlie and Bella loved most.

According to Alice, this little one will be born and raised in Forks, Washington. She doesn't know what the baby will be yet, but it'll be healthy and will always be told about it's big sister and uncle Charlie. That's the decision Renee and Phil have made.

We discuss what we'll need for the horses on the way to, and once we return to, the ranch. Then we discuss Halloween. Apparently Alice is determined to go to a club or whatever and we all have to be dressed up.

Peter finds it a vastly amusing idea to dress up as the humans ideas of vampires and this in turn starts an argument and it's determined that Peter, Jeremiah and I will dress as different vampires from literature or movies, the argument was because he wanted to be Dracula and she said it was tacky. The girls will dress up as each vampires love or a victim.

Typical Alice. I just know she's going to get Edward, Emmett, Chelsea and Rose in on this. According to her, she's seen we have fun while our parental figures all join each other at Sue and Charlie's and hand out candy to the trick or treaters.

Then the topic moves to Thanksgiving and Bella, Alice and Charlotte wind up on a call with Sue, Esme, Rose and Chelsea as they discuss this topic until it's time for us to head to the ranch. I never knew women could put that much thought into a holiday that lasts one day and that we can't eat anything on any way.

We leave the hotel and drive west out of the city. About an hour later we pull onto a drive with a sign that reads 'Whitlock and Sons'. The name hasn't changed in over a hundred years. Jeremiah and I share a look and a sad smile.

When we pull up in the visitors area close to the foaling barn, a young man comes out of the new ranch house. A two story log cabin style house with a front porch that has numerous rocking chairs on it. Perfect to sit and watch the sunrise or sunset. The old house was a similar type house, with a tin roof.

Only it was smaller. We three boys had to share a room, as did the girls. Our parents had a room on the lower floor off the kitchen. It's probably since been torn down and replaced by something else. The new house is closer to the barns then ours was.

We turn our attention to the man coming down the steps, wiping his hands on a tea towel. He's about nineteen. The Whitlock honey blonde hair cropped short and he had the same chocolate brown eyes I did when I was human. He's tall too, maybe an inch shorter than me.

He walks up to me first, clearly sussing out that I'm the leader. Smart too it would seem. He holds his hand out after he's done drying it on the towel and I shake it.

"Hello there, I'm Jeremy Whitlock. How can I help you folks?"

We decided to use my last name of Hale, to avoid awkward questions we couldn't answer, for me, Bella, and Jeremiah. Alice will still go by Cullen and Peter and Charlotte by Bartholomew, my middle name. We introduce ourselves and tell him our purpose for being here.

"Well you're certainly in luck. Just so happens we're selling about twenty horses this fall. We bred heavily the last few years and now need to get rid of some of our six year olds; and older stock. As well as a few of our three year old fillies, most of which will be perfect for the breeding stock you're looking for or the trail horses your're also looking for. As for the studs, well we only have three my Pa is willing to sell, so if you don't mind them being a little young we have them too."

"How about you show us the studs first, then we'll go from there. That ok?"

"Sure thing Mr. Hale, if you'll follow me," he says and he begins to lead us towards one do the barns. "By the way, I hope you don't mind my asking, but are from around here? I know you said your ranch was in Montana, but you've got a Texan accent."

"Well I was born and raised here, but my bride bought us a ranch in Montana as a wedding gift. It's a great place, but I said I knew where to find the best quarter horses around and told her I'd buy no less. So here we are."

"Well thank you kindly for that compliment. Here we are. The stud barn. We've got eight studs on the ranch currently. Most of them are seven or older, well established, but we've got a four year old, a five year old and a six year old we're willing to sell."

"That's perfectly fine. I assume they're registered with AQHA?"

"Yes, all the horses on this ranch are, with few exceptions."

"What are those exception?"

"Well we have a few paints for sale, and one mustang filly we recently bought out of New Mexico from one of the recent culls. Trouble is we just can't get her to settle. We're hoping someone might buy her and train her up some. Maybe someone will come that she'll attach herself to. Know what I mean?"

"Absolutely. I had a horse when I was a lad that didn't want to let anyone near him but me. I trained him up and he was with me up until a few years ago when he got sick and I had to have him put down."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Horses are loyal as hell when you earn it. Here we are. This beauty here is Chance."

He stops in front a stall housing a big beautiful Grulla stallion. He looks just like the colt Jeremiah was working with Pa on when I left. He even has the same white spot on his forehead, though this one has three white socks. He's nice and sturdy looking. Great conformation. I'm actually surprised they'd part with this beauty. Until I look around and see he's not the only stud of his color.

"He's a descendant of a colt my ancestors, the ones who started this ranch, had just before one of the sons ran off and joined the Confederate Army. Only sixteen he was, and the oldest. He disappeared three years later and my five times great- grandfather Daniel Whitlock took over the farm not too long after that, around the same time the youngest son also disappeared on a tour of Europe.

"My family are all descended from that second son, their sister's family runs the cattle ranch up the road. Chance here is six. We've bred him a couple times and he makes nice foals. We just have others that we use more often and he's really only used for trail riding now. I'm sure he'd probably like to be used for his true purpose. Making pretty fillies and mares pregnant with his babies."

As I listen to him talk about me and Jeremiah and our brother Daniel and sister Lily, I watch Jeremiah move closer. I don't even need to test this ones temperament. He's going with us regardless. Jeremiah would never leave him.

"We'll take this one. What about the other two?"

"The next one is this one here, two stalls down."

* * *

**Bella**

The way Jeremiah is looking at that beautiful animal I knew we would be buying him. I found myself wishing to see what Jeremy would do if he knew he was telling the men he was talking about, about themselves. Alice, Charlotte and I share a grin before we're moving to the next stall, Alice and Jeremiah staying and acquainting themselves with Chance.

The stallion in the next stall is just as handsome. I may not know much about horses but I know this particular color is called a Buckskin. He has a beautiful black mane and tail and by the look on Peter's face, we'll be taking him too.

"This here is Spirit. He's a five year old and never been bred. We just use him for trail riding as well."

"Peter, what do you think?"

"Well Ma... Jasper, I think I like the looks of this handsome guy. I think I'll be taking this one."

"Alright Peter."

"So are you guys going in all together or something?"

"Yeah. So we're each picking a stud and then the girls here will pick their own horses. Then I'll need two more breeding mares and about five trail horses. So thirteen in total. We have a large family and they visit sometimes and I figure I'd like enough horses for most of us to go riding as a group sometimes."

"Sounds like a good plan. Let me show you the last stud we're willing to part with. Let me warn you though, this one isn't gentle. Only person who can get near him is my Pa. He's a cantankerous colt. Only four so he's not being used for breeding right now. With his temperament we can't do much more than take him in and out of his stall. He's been saddle and bit broken, but little else. Never had a rider on him."

Jeremy takes us to a stall at the far end of the barn, separate from the others. When Jasper gets a look of this colt, he freezes and just stares.

"This here is The Major."

Inside the stall is a beauty. Pitch black, not a single speck of white on him. He actually reminds me of the horse Jasper was riding in a picture he showed me once of his time before Maria bit him, the horse he took when he left to join the Cavalry.

The horse in the stall has his ears back and looks like the devil. He's eyeing all three of us as if daring us to move forward. The way he's looking at Jasper is different though. It's a look that, if I'm honest, looks like longing. A sudden thought occurs to me and I turn to Jeremy.

"If anyone's taking this one it'll be my husband. How about we step back over here with the others and let them get acquainted?"

"I don't know ma'am. I'd hate for your husband to get hurt."

"Oh trust me, there's no chance of that. Call it a gut instinct."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure."

We step away from man and horse and move back to the other four to discuss the loading of the three studs. Jeremy is unsure about The Major going with us, but if I know _my_ Major, there's no way he's being left behind. Sure enough we hear a whispered "I'll be damned" and all turn to see The Major with his head resting on Jasper's shoulder while Jasper's arms are around his neck, almost as if they're hugging. I can tell they've already created a bond.

"See Jeremy, I always trust my gut. He'd probably be best loaded up in the trailer we'll be putting the fillies and mares in though. Safer that way."

"Of course."

"How about you lead us to those fillies and mares so we women can pick our horses. I'm sure Peter or you or Jeremiah can determine good breeders. Let my husband bond some more with his horse."

"Alright then, it's right this way."

He leads us out of the stud barn and towards the next barn but before we've moved three steps I hear a shrill whinny and turn to see where it is coming from. On the other side of the stud barn, in the opposite direction to where we were going, there's a paddock. It has high fences all around it but I can see through the slates to what has to be the most magnificent creature I have ever seen, other then my mate of course. I'm in awe and it's like I have no control of my body as I move towards the paddock.

When I reach it I look closer and inside is a beautiful horse. I don't know what it's coloring is called but it's mostly black with a white spotted rump and a tail so long it drags the ground, and a mane so long it reaches it's knee on one side. Jeremy comes up on my left with a smile on his face.

"I see you've met out newest addition. We haven't named her yet, just call her mustang because that's what she is. This is the one I said we just bought from the mustang cull in New Mexico."

"What's her coloring called?"

"She's called an Appaloosa. The white on her rump with the spots is a dead giveaway. Her type is known as a blanket Appaloosa because the white covers her rump like a blanket."

"She's for sale you say?"

"Yes, we can't tame her. She needs to learn everything. The only thing she's ok with is the loading and offloading from a trailer."

"Can I go inside?"

"If you listen carefully to me and prepare to run, just in case."

"Ok."

He leads me around to the other side of the paddock to where there's a gate and opens it, making sure to close it behind him so she doesn't get out. We stand there a moment before she notices us.

Her ears go back and she bares her teeth at Jeremy and he takes a step back, but me, I take two forward. He tried to grab me and stop me, but I move out of his reach. She stops looking at him and focuses on me. Her ears come up and her lips go back over her teeth but her nostrils flare as she takes in my scent. We stand here and stare each other down for what seems like an hour, but really is only a few minutes.

Finally, when I thought all hope was lost, she takes a few tentative steps towards me. I don't move a muscle. I let her walk up to me and sniff me all over, her natural curiosity overriding her natural fear. I am an entity she's never encountered. I look like man, but I don't smell like them because I'm no longer human.

After another few minutes of sniffing me, she lowers her head and butts it against my chest. Slowly I raise my hand. She starts a bit, but settles quickly and sniffs my hand. When she's satisfied I turn my hand so I can cup the top of her muzzle. Again, she jerks a bit at the contact, but settles in seconds.

I move my hand up her face to her ears and give them a scratch. She lowers her head and butts it against me again; and that's all it takes. I step away from her and move back towards Jeremy and she follows. She spooks a bit when we get close to him, but otherwise stays calm.

"I don't know how you did it, but it looks like she was meant for you. She won't be happy when you leave her here to go look at the others, she'll want to stick close to you for a while."

"Then how about we test her, I'm sure you can catch her again if she bolts, right?"

"Well I wouldn't normally recommend it, but so far this morning I've seen some crazy things, so why not."

He opens the gate and walks out ahead of me. I walk out next and the filly follows behind me. I need to come up with a name for her. Her wild beauty reminds me of the gypsies from long ago, her flashy looks just enhancing the thought.

"That's what I'll name her, Gypsy."

"A pretty name for a pretty filly. So far so good ma'am, she's following along nicely. I've never seen anything like it. You must have the magic touch."

"My Bella has a magic touch with just about everything Jeremy."

Jasper has joined us again and is smiling with amusement at me and the filly following behind me without benefit of any kind of tether. She's following of her own free will. The others move ahead a bit and Jasper steps close enough to me for only me to hear his whispered words.

"Do you know how beautiful you look darlin', what with that pretty little filly following behind you like that. I knew you were meant to be mine. You fit me so perfectly in more ways than one. I love you darlin'."

"I love you too cowboy."

He stops me long enough to kiss me and then we move to catch up with the others.


	55. Chapter 55

_A/N: the last chapter was pretty long. But it would have been even longer had I not cut it and finished the rest of the trip to the Whitlock family ranch in this chapter. This will jump ahead as well after their horse buying trip, to Halloween. I know nothing about hauling horses, I had them but never took them anywhere other than on a trail, so I looked it up and found my info on a website called www dot extension dot com. I just looked up best ways to haul horses. So the suggested hours between each stop and how long they should be is from that. I hope the Halloween costumes amuse you as much as they did me. ;)_

_And to let you know, the behavior of The Major and Gypsy are not typical of horses. A lot of people like to romanticize the bond between a horse and its owner but they aren't like dogs. Given certain situations they'll run away and leave you. lol. As in a whole bunc of movies I've ever seen. On rare occasions they'll protect you. And they do have their own personalities._

_Also, The Silver Brumby is a children's story book but was also made into a movie when I was a kid, maybe even before that because I don't know the year, starring Russel Crowe. It's one of my favorite movies and even if you don't like horses or the actor, watch it. Especially if you have kids because they'll love the magic of Thowra. Although Thowra was a stallion not a mare. :)_

_Also I'm putting a trigger warning on this chapter. Jasper gets rather rough in this one. He's claiming Bella. Which might be what a mate will do if another male touches his mate I'm not the first person to ever write a scene like this but I wanted to be sure you knew it was coming ahead of time. It's at the end._

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**Bella**

"So cowboy, did you bond nicely with The Major?"

"He and I are going to be great friends. So is this the mustang? And what did you name her?"

"Yep, isn't she beautiful? And I named her Gypsy."

"She's stunning darlin'. And Gypsy certainly suits her. She seems to have grown quite attached to you and so I think it would be best if you trained her with my help. It'll be easier that way."

"Whatever you think is best Jasper."

We've finally caught up to the others in front of the barn we were heading to before I heard Gypsy.

"Alright, here we are. Let me show you the other mares and fillies, as well as some geldings, we have for sale and then you can make your choices and we can go to the office in the foaling barn to complete your purchase. We also have everything you'll need for youR trip if you'd like to add that to your purchase. I can also give you a list of places you can stop to buy more or that have overnight horse lodging for your trip home."

"We'd surely appreciate that Jeremy."

We walk into the next barn, where the unbred mares and fillies and the trail horses, like the geldings he was talking about, are kept. Alice is off towards a stall around the middle before he can even show us which horses are for sale. Her gift at work I bet. She stops in front of a stall with a lovely little palomino inside.

"This here is Honey. She's a three year old filly. Never been bred, very gentle. Perfect for a first time rider."

"She's lovely. I don't even need to think about it Jeremiah, this is the one I want."

"Alright Alice. We'll be taking her too."

"Alright, the next one for sale is right across from Honey here, her name is Red."

He shows us a sorrel two year old filly with a white blaze and two hind stockings and a white marking on her front leg Jasper tells me is a coronet. Charlotte instantly falls in love and now we all have our horses, although Gypsy, Honey and Red probably won't be bred for another couple of years, if I allow Gypsy to be bred at all that is.

Jeremy then shows us seven more horses, five mares- a dark gray named The Brolga- because she reminded Jeremy's father of a stallion from a story his father read him when he was a boy-, another gray named Ghost, one named Thowra- also from the book- that is a color called black champagne, a pretty little bay with a white blaze named Sierra, and a red roan named Louella.

Then there's the two geldings- a chestnut with a white marking on his face and one white stocking named Yarraman, also a horse from named from the book- they must have really loved that book!-, and a black and white Overo paint named Patches.

Gypsy has followed me the whole time and I'm going to hate having to put her in the trailer. We head to the office which is where we meet Jeremy's father Karl. He's actually named after Jasper and Jeremiah's father and I can see the sadness in their eyes that they'll never see him again.

They ask Karl about some of the ranch's history and he tells them about his four times great-grandfather Daniel and how he expanded the ranch from twenty acres to a hundred. How most of it is fenced horse pastures but they rent some pasture space to their cousins who run the cattle ranch.

For over one hundred years Whitlocks have run this ranch, and with Jeremy and his younger brother, it looks like they'll run it even longer. Although I have a feeling my mate and his brother will be keeping an eye out and if ever there comes a time that the Whitlocks have to sell, they'll buy it so that it stays in their family, even if it's not in name any longer.

We finish up and start to load the horses. The clouds have started rolling in, darker and more dangerous than this morning, and the wind is starting to pick up. It's time for us to get out of here before we get trapped by the storm. It took us no more than six hours to get here, meet and bond with our horses- after signing the paper work Jasper insisted on putting The Major through his paces and let me tell you watching that man on that horse was sexy as hell and I will so be jumping him as soon as possible even if it's against a tree- and get them properly prepared for travel and them and everything loaded and us on the road.

Peter returned the rental around six this morning so there's nothing more to do than head home.

We've decided to separate this twenty seven hour trip into five hours today, putting us into a hotel with horse boarding at around seven pm. Then tomorrow we'll travel fifteen hours, stopping every three to four for about thirty minutes to an hour to check the horses and replenish hay or water and make sure they're not too hot or cold- we'll leave them un-blanketed until we get to the cooler weather areas, it was around eighty here in Texas- so that'll probably have us, with the second overnight, coming back to the ranch in an actuality of about twenty seven and a half hours.

We would use vampire speed, but even with our reflexes it's important to keep the ride for the horses smooth and comfortable, so we will travel normally.

During stops we talk about what we'll do with the horses once we get home. It's decided that we'll probably put them out to pasture. Studs separate from each other and the mares and fillies of course. Or at least Major, we've decided to shorten it, will be separated. He seems to have issue with other stallions, the alpha if you will. It's a good thing we have plenty of pasture land and that it's separated into five sections.

I for one can't wait to get back to the ranch and settle into our lives. Now that all the excitement is over, we can go about normal things like family holidays, birthdays and just everyday life. It's going to be great.

* * *

Halloween- one week later

"Alice, I don't know about this."

"Beyla Eve Whitlock! You will give me this! I don't ask you guys to go out clubbing and stuff like ever! We will go out and we will have fun and you will enjoy it damnit!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I shut my mouth after that, not stupid enough to release the wrath of the entity we call the demented pixie. Because when Alice gets like that she's scary. So I will wear this outfit that is so not me and be happy for it.

She's got me in a corset top red and black tartan skirt dress with a spider web design lace overlay on the skirt. The skirt also had chains but Alice took them off because she felt they looked tacky. On my feet are black suede loop closure heeled boots that reach to just above my knees, close to mid thigh.

On my neck is a collar type choker necklace with a pendant and water drop tassels. On my wrist is a spiky black bangle and on my head is a red wig that's ironed straight with a middle part.

My makeup is done with reds and blacks. A red smokey eye with a little white on the top lid, black eyeliner and mascara. My lips are done with a black liner and a red lipstick. I'm supposed to be wearing caps for my canines to make them look like I have fangs, but I didn't want to put them in yet.

I am Jesse Reeves. The delightful little goth witch/vampire groupie chick from Queen of the Damned, the movie version. We all decided on the movie or tv version of our characters.

Jasper is, of course, going as Lestat. He will be wearing all black- black pants, black shirt, black jacket and black shoes. The last outfit we see Lestat in in Queen of the Damned after Jesse becomes a vampire. I am aware she is not a vampire yet when she wears that red plaid dress, Alice did not care.

Jasper will also be wearing caps. We all opted out of colored contacts however because they wouldn't last that long and we didn't feel like having to go to the bathroom just to replace them every hour.

Alice is standing next to me as Elena Gilbert. She has extensions in her hair so it's flowing in the signature beach waves that Nina Dobrev wears so often as Elena. And she's wearing an exact replica of the gold leaf patterned midi dress Nina wears in the season two promo pics, complete with her nude peep toe pumps and natural make up.

Rose giggles behind us and I turn to see Buffy the Vampire Slayer, complete with wooden stake dripping fake blood. She's dressed in a tight black halter top, black bell bottom jeans and black heeled boots- which I can only see because she's sitting in one of my chairs thats in me and Jasper's bedroom, with her knees crossed- her blond hair is down with barrel curls and her eyes are smokey and her lips red.

Chelsea is on my bed, dressed as a character Louis from Interview with the Vampire meets later on in the book series, Merrick Mayfair. Once a witch turned vampire by Louis, she's dressed in the characters signature white gypsy dress with red hip scarf, gold hoops and her hair is left long with two pieces in the front pulled back and held with a leather barret. Char's outfit is the best I think though.

She is dressed as a "flower child" from Woodstock. A white boho dress with a fake leather vest complete with tassels and tie-dyed peace sign, butterfly and something else. A red peace sign necklace is around her neck and one of those rope like head bands around her head. Both her and Chelsea are wearing white flats. As Alice finishes with her lip gloss there's a knock on the door. My man opens it in all his scrumptious 'man in black' glory.

"Are you ladies ready yet?"

"Almost Jazz, let us just grab our purses and we'll be down."

"Don't take too long Alice, the guys are getting anxious. Bella, darlin', you look fantastic."

He goes to kiss me and Alice stops him siting messing up my lipstick. Well, it'll be plenty messed up by the end of the night if I have any say in it. Jasper pecks my cheek and walks back out the door and downstairs.

"Alright ladies! Let's go wow our men."

* * *

**Jasper**

When I get back downstairs the others are sitting around the living room, with the exception of Peter who is pacing and it looks damn funny with that long ass trench coat he's wearing.

"I'm getting Alice back for this, I fucking swear it. Fucking Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, seriously?!"

"Well she felt you fit his personality Peter. Besides, you look quite dashing in those black pants, t-shirt, combat boots and trench coat."

At my words he pauses and glares and Emmett and Edward snicker. He goes to say something but before he can the girls join us. As we come together I look around. Jeremiah is dressed as Stefan Salvatore in a black button up with the top three buttons undone, black dress pants and black dress shoes with a perfect replica of the show's character's 'daylight ring'. Emmett is Angel to Peter's Spike in black pants and navy blue button up and black leather jacket.

Edward is Louis de Pointe du Lac to my Lestat de Lioncourt. He is dressed the simplest in a black suit and tie with a white button up and black wig that's pulled back in a que. He, Bella, Chelsea and I are all wearing caps on our teeth as our characters are the ones whose fangs always show.

The girls are either our characters lovers or victims. Charlotte is a flower child that Spike fed on at Woodstock, Alice is Elena Gilbert, Bella is Jesse Reeves- who was nothing more than a lover for Lestat at one point- Rose is Buffy and Chelsea is Merrick Mayfair. Also just a lover. Alice must have ordered all this stuff weeks ago because there's no way she managed this is the week since we got back from my family's ranch.

Speaking of, they got extremely lucky that day. The storm hit about an hour after we left. At least three confirmed tornados touched down throughout the area, damaging several barns and homes, but thankfully causing no deaths human or otherwise. Both the Whitlock ranch and the Stanton- the name of the family my sister married into- came away with just a few times blown off the houses and some nervous livestock. As I said, lucky.

I'm brought from my thoughts by Alice.

"Don't we all look great?! Let's take a picture!"

"Oh fucking great! Now we'll have proof!"

She sets up a tripod she had hidden behind the couch and puts the camera on a timer and makes us all get into positions in front of the fireplace. The camera goes off and we head out the door, Alice bringing the camera along. We head off to some club in Missoula.

Thanks to our lovely id's that claim us over twenty one, we get right in. We're surrounded by people in all sorts of costumes from zombies to fairies. We settle in to a booth in a dark corner in the back and get drinks to fit in. It's not long before Alice and Rose are dragging their mates onto the dance floor. I turn to Bella.

"Would you like to dance darlin'?"

"Sure cowboy."

I lead her on to the dance floor and thankfully a slow dance starts. As the hours go by we all dance and laugh and have a great time until some idiot decides to test his luck.

The girls are on the dance floor having one last fling before we leave. It's nearing two o' clock in the morning and the club is thinning out but there are a few still here partying and getting drunker and drunker. Suddenly I hear a muffled curse from Peter and then he's telling Emmett to 'grab him' and I turn to look at what he's talking about.

The girls are surrounded by a group of guys. I had been talking to Jeremiah who was next to me, so I had been turned away from the girls. What I see makes me see red and I'm up and out of the booth before Emmett can grab me, seems I was who Peter was telling him to grab.

This blonde surfer boy type is behind my mate and trying to put his hands up her skirt. Now I know she can handle herself. She already has begun to because she's grabbed his left hand and is clearly in the midst of breaking it if his scream and drop to his knees is any indication. But what she doesn't see is the other idiot in the group who is reaching for her waist to grab her.

He has her before she can react and I can get to them, the other girls have been crowded into a corner by the rest of the group of guys who haven't realized they've been spotted by us. Jeremiah, Edward and Emmett are on their way towards them now, Peter is trying to get to me, but I'm too fast.

This fucker has slid his other hand up my mates thigh and is in the process of trying to touch her between her legs. Now, she's in a dilemma. She can easily overcome this bastard, but to do so could possibly reveal what we are. The broken hand on the first guy can be explained away, the broken body on this one? Not so much. That's why the other girls haven't taken care of business. They can't reveal our true nature and the other guys aren't touching them, just blocking them from helping Bella.

Unfortunately for stupid fuck number two, he's touched what's mine. He's lucky I won't kill him. Because I want to. Badly. I move up behind him, fast enough for no one else to see me, or him to. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns to me with surprise in his eyes. He still has a hold of Bella and his hand is still trying to get between her tightly closed legs.

"Excuse me, but would mind letting go of my wife?"

"Fuck off dude. She's told me she'd like to go home with me."

He sizes me up and clearly thinks he can take me. He's at least two inches taller than me, and maybe ten to fifteen pounds heavier. All muscle.

He's an idiot. Clearly.

"Bella, darlin. Is that true? Would you like to go home with this... Gentleman?" My words are quiet, I'm showing no emotion and he's clearly becoming confused.

"No cowboy, I think I'd remember saying that. I'd actually like to be put down and for him to remove his hands from my person."

"You heard the lady, who is my wife. Put her down, take your hands from her and walk away." He clearly doesn't take the threat in my tone seriously.

"Fuck off."

"I warned you. Tried to do this the easy way. Now you've asked for the hard. Get off of my wife before I hurt you."

"Yeah? You and what army?"

"Seriously? What a cliche question. I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me. I will hurt you. Now place her down nicely and back away."

He doesn't listen. He just stands there smirking, at least until I put my fist in his face. I have to move quickly to catch Bella and move her behind me but then I've knocked him on his ass, unable to see me due to his hands covering his broken nose.

Once down there I proceed to teach him his mistake. I of course pull my punches, can't kill him after all, but I inflict the kind of damage a human male would on a rival. By the time I'm done he's moaning and groaning about his broken nose, arm, ribs and more than likely fractured jaw.

The bartender says he's got them, he'll get the guys to take his ass to a hospital- not wanting to deal with the cops I guess, which is fine by us- and we leave for home. Peter breaks the silence.

"Damn Major, I thought you would kill him. I know I would have."

I say nothing, but my emotions are coming on stronger and I know I'm going to start projecting if I don't get out of this car.

"Stop the car Edward. Let me out. Bella, come on. I need to let off some steam but I need to be able to see you."

That fucker touched my mate. I need to see her, I really need to claim her but I won't until I calm down some. I'm not mad at her, it wasn't her fault after all, but I don't want to be so rough I might hurt her. And the way I feel right now, I will hurt her accidentally if I claim her.

She follows behind me silently. Letting me try to get my anger under control. I can smell that bastard on her and that's certainly not helping. It's taking everything in my power and extensive control to keep from grabbing her and fucking her into oblivion.

* * *

**Bella**

He's projecting. I knew he was angry, just not how angry. I know it's not directed at me though. Under the anger though is apprehension, and what I know is his need to claim me. To get rid of the scent of that douche bag off of me. I thought Japser would kill him. I knew he wanted to.

The only thing stopping him was we were in public, I doubt had we been in private, or he could have gotten away with it, that he would have stopped. I'm glad we were in public because I know he would have hated himself if he had killed that guy. Not that I would have minded, he clearly didn't know how to take no for an answer and I probably wouldn't be the first or last he would assault.

I'd have to talk to Peter later and see if he and Char would pay a nice little visit to the guy later. His kind didn't need to be on this earth. My focus now was mate, he needed me and if he thought I was going to let him wallow he had another thing coming. I knew what he needed most and I was here to provide it, so he was going to take what I offered and be glad for it. I know he thinks he'll hurt me, I understand him too well, but what he fails to realize is he would never.

So, I'm going to get him to do what he needs.

"Cowboy."

As he stops, not turning to face me yet, I begin to remove my clothes. I know he can hear them falling to the ground. I can hear his panting and feel his lust, coming through strong and clear over the anger. By the time I'm naked he's turned around and is staring me down. His hands are clenched at his sides, his breath is coming harsh and fast and his eyes are black as pitch. A growl starts low in his throat as he takes me in. We're standing amongst the trees, really far from where we got out of the car as he took off running and I followed.

I'm not sure where we are actually, not that I care. He begins to stalk towards me, the look in his eyes pure unadulterated lust. So far, so good.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like cowboy? I'm standing here naked waiting for you to fuck me, to claim me, to remove that bastards scent. Take me Jasper, I'm yours."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

And with those words he's in front of me and no more words are spoken. He grabs my face, the other hand reaching back to grab a fistful of my hair so he can jerk my head back for his kiss. His lips crash down on mine and his tongue plunges into my mouth with a fierce determination. My gentle loving mate is gone, replaced by the man that needs to make sure I know just who I belong to. He breaks the kiss and practically rips his clothes from his body.

He turns me around quickly and slams me up against a tree, nearly breaking it with the force of my body hitting it. Pulling my arms behind my back he holds my wrists together in one fist, kicks my legs apart and runs the other through my folds. I'm already wet for him and he wastes no time, fisting himself he slides his cock through my folds and slams into me. This is claiming. This is the alpha male showing his female just who owns her.

It's not gentle. There's no tenderness. It's fast and hard and I come undone almost immediately, but he doesn't stop, he keeps pushing in and out of me until he's pushed me to three more orgasms before he finally finds his own.

But he isn't done yet, not by a long shot. He turns me around and knocks me to the ground on my back and then he's inside of me again and my legs are around his waist and my arms around his back and I'm clawing him, marking him in my own way. He growls at me and picks up his pace, nuzzling my neck at the same time.

He pushes me to a fourth release and just as he reaches his own I feel the sharp sting of his teeth in my neck, marking me and making sure I know I'm his. Other than this bite he hasn't hurt me in any way. And the bite isn't a bad thing. It's yet another mark to let others know I'm off limits, and I'll wear it proudly. We fuck off and on for the remainder of the night, only stopping and getting dressed again as the rays of a new day pierce through the trees.

He grabs me and kisses me tenderly, contrition all over his face. That won't do at all.

"Get that look off your face now cowboy. I won't let you feel guilty. You needed that and so did I. I felt dirty were that bastard touched me and now you've made me clean again. Let's get home. We need a hot shower and to just be with each other. You needed last night and I needed you to do it. Don't ever feel guilty for claiming me. I am yours and you are mine."

"Thanks for understanding darlin'. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that we head home. Home. I love that word. But I know no matter where we are, I will always be home. Jasper is my home and always will be, for eternity.

* * *

_a/n: this is it. The last chapter. I already have the epilogue written and will post it either sometime this weekend or this week. I won't make you wait until next Saturday. Thanks for going on this journey with me. It's been an immense learning experience and I know I still have a fair bit to learn but this has helped me a lot. _


	56. Chapter 56

_A/N: well this is it. The end. A part of me is sad to see this Odyssey end, another is glad because it means I can work on a few of my other projects. One of which I'd like your opinions on. I have several ideas for more Jasper/Bella fics. I have so many new ideas but there are only two that are really screaming at me. _

_One is and All Human fic where Jasper and Bella grew up together, he goes into the Marines and comes back to find he's too late to ask her out because she's married. It's a bit like the movie Dear John only in my story Edward is an abusive prick and Bella finally gets away and finds love with the man whose always loved her. Then there's one I have called Twisted Family Tales._

_Now here's the deal. Twisted has several chapters already written and I can pretty much start posting immediately. The others require some development and it would be a bit before I could even think of posting the first chapter. I do have an ongoing Harry Potter fic for those of you willing to read that and another HP fic that I will be posting soon as well- this was one I had already been writing and if I don't start posting it soon a certain fellow author will come to my home and lynch me. Lol._

_So the question is, are you willing to wait, or want another story sooner? Let me know. I'd love to hear from you. _

_Now, the timeline here is loose. Mainly because a certain couples honeymoon wasn't dated in the books, just generalized. So I had to generalize too. This is tying up a small loose end on that front. Nothing major, but it amused me. So __without further ado, the epilogue. In a series of flashbacks and present moments as told from Jasper. I figured you all would rather see them from him. :)_

_WARNING: those guys last chapter were real creeps. This chapter shows just how bad. Mentions of drugging and sexual assault in this chapter at the beginning but also mentions of Peter meteing out justice. Proceed with caution if these things trigger something for you._

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Jasper**

Five years and five months have passed since I saw Bella in the meadow and our lives changed forever. Five years of ups and downs, danger and peace. Five years of love and laughter and family. I wouldn't change a single day of these past five years. Not even Edwards attempt at kidnapping Bella and nearly getting us all killed in Volterra. Had it not been for that, I might never have found my brother again.

Alice might not have found her mate in that same brother, Edward might not have found his true mate in Chelsea. Marcus and Renata might not have found each other, Caius might not have stopped being such a prick- turns out that was more because he was tired of Aro presenting the brothers as a united front when he made most of the decisions by himself, now that Caius had an equal say he was a nicer person.

So many things have happened, from Bella's change to Charlie's shooting to Renee's pregnancy. Babies being born, weddings all over the place, a few trials where one of the Cullen, Whitlock, or Swan coven was required to attend as witnesses, or I should say jurors. Justice has been served sometimes in other ways as well, like what happened to the blond surfer boy that put his hands on Bella that first Halloween we all spent together. Unbeknownst to me Bella spoke to Peter.

A few days later the guy was on the news as the victim of a mugging gone wrong. Peter killed him after doing a little research. Seems he was a member of a frat house and it wasn't the first time this particular group of frat brothers assaulted a woman, always led by this guy. They've assaulted, and not just with touching like with Bella, over twenty women. Most of those women were drugged, taken from the bar by the guys claiming she was drunk and they were going to see her home and then they had sex with them when they were unconscious, back at the frat house.

They were never caught because the women couldn't remember what happened, believing the guys when they said the girl 'wanted it'. This time though they tried the game on the wrong women. We kept an eye on the situation after Peter killed the ringleader. Seems Peter left a message on that guy that only the others would understand. A message that read "don't do it again". And they didn't. At least not while they were still in our area. Only Peter knows if they've done it again since they graduated and moved. He keeps an eye on them.

As I sit here in Piccadilly Square at the Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain and wait for my Bella, who couldn't resist going to the Waterstones Piccadilly location, I think back on some of the other- bigger or funnier- moments of these past years.

**November fourth two thousand and six**

_"Remember Bella, Jasper, she can't see you. Neither can Phil or any of the locals. I'm only going because Emily suggested to Renee that I be the one to do this particular ultrasound, citing some genetic thing that enables me to see things more clearly than anyone else may so I'll be able to see better how the baby really is- it was quite clever of her actually._

_"I suggested you come because this is the ultrasound where you'll discover if you're having a sister or a brother. So let's get on the road. I told her I'd do it tomorrow morning."_

I remember Bella's joy at the discovery of a sister. One they decided to name Charley Marie Dwyer, in honor of Bella and Charlie. Then there was Thanksgiving and the shenanigans Emmett and Peter got into.

**Thanksgiving Day**

_"Come on Rosie! It'll be fun!"_

_"I am not going to chase you through the woods while you're dressed like a damn turkey. No. You and Peter can chase each other."_

_"But baby, turkeys don't hunt each other!"_

We wound up chasing those two idiots through the woods while they wore these huge turkey costumes. It wasn't much of a hunt since they weren't very stealthy and we were too busy laughing to be quiet enough to keep them from knowing where we were. The whole pack and all their imprints joined us- Shannon's parents went out of town to have Thanksgiving with friends and allowed her to stay behind and spend hers with Jake, they never even knew she left town for a couple days.

Then there was Christmas and Bella's highhandedness. Something I'd never thought to ever see.

_"Bella it's too much. I can't accept this. What with the thousand dollar gift card Emily won at your bachelorette party, which she's saved all this time to buy Christmas gifts, and now you're sending me this thousand dollar visa gift card to, and I quote "get Emily something nice since I know she won't use any of that card from my party on herself", that's two thousand dollars from your family."_

_"Samuel Uley you listen to me! I know just how much it is. And you're going to take it; and like it! If you don't want to just accept it then consider it me and Jasper's Christmas gift to you. And birthday, but that's as far as I'm willing to go so expect more gifts next Christmas. Get her something she's been wanting that you guys couldn't get at the time. Get her a pretty piece of jewelry. Whatever, just do it! End of discussion!"_

Sam used that card and bought Emily the crib she had been wanting and a pretty necklace he had been eyeing for her for a while as well. He hasn't argued with Bella again since then, at least not over gifts or the giving of money- which she doesn't do often.

As for the babies, there are only three children born so far. Emily and Sam's Thomas Charlie came two days after his due date, January eleventh, and weighed in at eight pounds, seven ounces and a whopping twenty-two inches long. Emily had an easy birth, given how large their son was. They pamper him and one day he will be told of his heritage. Shannon told them not long after his birth that he does have the shifter gene.

So Sam will tell him when he's thirteen, that way if he phases he'll have at least two to three years to get used to the possibility. He's four now and a typical boy, always in the dirt or wrestling around with his father or uncles, as he calls the other male pack members. Sam steeped down as planned and stopped phasing two years after Tommy's birth. They are expecting a second son next year in March.

Then there's Bella's sister Charley. She's a perfect little princess and loves to dress up and have tea parties. The exact opposite of Bella. She will play with Thomas when they're together, loving to climb trees with him and play in the ocean and collect shells and such. They've become as close as siblings and Bella is glad her sister has someone to grow up with. Renee had complications during the birth, but thankfully Carlisle was the doctor who delivered the baby and his quick actions saved Renee, but not her uterus.

Even though her age kind of prevented it to begin with, she'll have no more children. But she's content. She had Phil and they live in Charlie's house now and they're happy. Renee finally decided to move in saying that being there helped her feel closer to Bella and Charlie. Plus since they owned it outright since Charlie had paid it off years ago, they can use the money they had been paying on rent at the other house on Charley. Renee took Debs job as dispatcher at the Police Station when Debs decided to move to Seattle to be closer to her son.

Then there was Leah's little surprise. She showed up on Thanksgiving and announced she was two months pregnant and due in June and little Harriet just turned four two months ago. She's sassy and opinionated and has her daddy wrapped around her finger. With Leah and Alex now living on the Rez, Harriet became the third member of the trio we've dubbed the 'Three Amigos'. Nine times out of ten if you can't find them they're together and getting into trouble.

Being four does not stop them from turning their mothers hair gray and giving their fathers heart attacks when they wander off into the woods by themselves. Thankfully there's always a pack member patrolling and watching them. They try to stay hidden, but one day Charley caught sight of Embry and that was that.

He hadn't seen her up until then, having gone off to a college in Alaska after graduation and rarely coming home- he was trying to see what life might be like without the pack and was happy when he came home having missed his brothers, which is exactly what the pack was, a group of brothers-, but there was no doubt that the moment he had, he had that same experience all the others had at seeing their imprints. I don't know what it is about the children of Renee that makes them prone to becoming part of the supernatural world.

Embry won't stop phasing until Charley is his age, like Quil and Claire. That way he won't age himself. Apparently twenty-two is their age cap until they stop phasing and begin aging again.

Bella wasn't thrilled at first at the thought of her sister being his mate, but when I reminded her that Embry would watch her and protect her with all he is, she relaxed again. Also remembering that their love would one day be like ours, she knew there was no stopping it.

Leah and Alex are expecting again this December. A son this time. Her brother is the only pack member without an imprint, but he's only twenty now and so has plenty of time. He and Leah were the last of their generation to phase.

Everyone is married now except for Jake and Shannon, Quil and Claire, and of course Embry and Charley and Seth. The wedding that came after ours was, surprisingly, Charlie and Sue's. We got a call one morning asking us to dress nicely and meet them at the courthouse. They didnt want the pomp and circumstance, so they exchanged vows in front of a justice of the peace. She became a Whitlock, since that's the name he chose for his documents after his 'death'.

After that was Alice and Jeremiah's and in typical Alice fashion it was a grand affair, but my brother didn't mind. She's settled in to ranch life so well, he felt it was the least he could do for her. After that was Edward and Chelsea's, which was thrown by Athenadora, Renata and Esme. It was the event of the year. They're living happily with Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett.

Jared, Paul, Kim and Rachel had a double ceremony on the Rez, we watched from the trees. Then Alex and Leah got married. It was about two years after Harriet was born and she was their flower girl. Leah hasn't phased unless she's needed since she found out she was pregnant with Harriet. She and Sam are the only ones who have stopped phasing though.

Jake and Shannon are getting married next spring. They wanted to do it here on the ranch, but we knew Charlie and Bella's presence might be a problem, so they opted on a wedding in one of the churches in Forks instead. We'll attend, but Bella and Charlie will be disguised so they aren't recognized. A small price to pay they said, for seeing her best friend and the son he never had get married to the love of his life.

The rest of us will wear makeup to look like we've aged- a brilliant idea of Bella's if I do say so myself- and just say that we became friends with Jake before we left and he asked us to attend.

There were Volturi weddings too. Demetri and Eric, Felix and Angie, and Marcus and Renata all got married. Wilhelm found his mate on he, Alec, and Jane's world trip. She's a motherly little blonde that fell in love with him and his children. They moved back to Volterra after the trip was over because they realized that it would be extremely hard to integrate into human society, even using the makeup thing we have on occasion, which Bella suggested to them at our wedding.

Then there was the ranch. It was doing beautifully, we were making a good bit of money and had some of the best quarter horses in the state of Montana. Several of our studs first crop, which were now four, and their second crops, now three, are champion barrel racers and ropers. Our horses were sought after all over the northern states for ranches. As cattle horses, racers, rodeo horses, whatever.

The money we've made so far though has gone to charity like Peter suggested in the conversation we had on the way home that day we bought the horses. Bella chose a couple of police charities, while I gave to military ones like the Wounded Warrior Project.

Peter also got his animals. The rabbits, chickens and milk cow. He decided though, that instead of selling the milk, eggs, chicks, and rabbits or their fur or meat that he'd give them away. So the milk, eggs and rabbit furs and meats go to homeless shelters in our surrounding area. He has the furs made into coat linings and gloves and socks.

It keeps those on the streets nice and warm in the winter. The chicks and baby bunnies- not all of them of course- go to a number of churches to be given out to the children that come for Easter egg hunts every year. Then any that he doesn't give to those churches go towards making more. So far he has fifty rabbits and about thirty chickens and chicks. It's ridiculous, but he takes good care of them and they're happy little critters.

We also bought a couple of apartment complexes, small ones with about five or six per building, and took in homeless vets who just needed a hand up.

As for jobs, we either helped them find one, or provided them one on the ranch. From nine to five we had to act as humans, but it was worth it to provide them with the chance to settle back into civilian life and move forward. Once it was time for us to move on we had the thought of moving a couple families onto the ranch and they would work there to keep the ranch up and take care of any horses we leave behind. Which will become theirs of course.

They'll live rent free with all their utilities paid. As well as being provided a wage for their services. Whether it'll go to the husband or wife will be determined closer to time for us to leave, which won't be for another two or three years since we're so isolated and we stated we were all around twenty. Charlie and Sue even claimed a younger age than they are when they moved into their place near town. When we move again it'll be to a compound like place where there's plenty of land and no one will be stepping on toes.

After that it'll probably be separately. I refuse to go back to highschool though so we'll start in college, Bella, Alice, Jeremiah and I. Even Peter and Charlotte are going to take classes. After all, what's one more degree in the grand scheme of things.

We've been back to Volterra a few times now. Mostly in the beginning when rogues and Volturi enemies were testing the waters. It was always someone different to represent our covens, along with eleven others from other covens.

This trip to London is a direct result of a rogue killing tourists and not hiding their bodies in Rome. There was talk of a serial killer and so the Volturi had to step in. With the evidence, Wilhelm's testimony that he wasn't lying when he shouted he wouldn't stop and the rogues smug attitude, his emotions clearing showing he was unremorseful. He was found guilty and sentenced to death.

Now here we were, on a vacation, something we haven't had the chance to do since our honeymoon. We weren't due back for a couple of months, Peter and Jeremiah perfectly capable of handling the ranch without us. Bella refused to stay away past the end of October because I finally convinced her to let me breed The Major and Gypsy and her mare was due to foal the first week of November. Peter had strict instructions to phone us if she went into labor before then and video the whole thing if we weren't in time.

I'm brought from my reminiscing by my beautiful mate approaching me. It's a breezy, cloudy but warm day in London today. A hint of rain in the air. Her mahogany locks are floating in the breeze and she looks stunning. My dick hardens at the sight of her in her coated black jeans that hug that perfect apple bottom and the white lace shirt with quarter sleeves. The heeled lace up booties on her feet make those legs look as if they go on for miles and the red nails and lips give her a vampy look.

She smiles at me and I smile back. Life couldn't be anymore perfect.

Just then I catch a scent I recognize. That Armani body wash/shampoo from five years ago on a shopping trip to Seattle and a lunch at The Mile High Club. Christian Grey. His emotions are different though. He's happier, though a little doubtful, self-doubt more than anything else, as well as a little fearful. As if he's afraid he's not good enough?

I look around for him and find him three tables away, a pretty petite brunette with crystal clear blue eyes sitting across from him. She's smiling and the love in her eyes comes clear through to me in her emotions. She's absolutely one hundred percent in love with him. The love she feels is so much like what I feel for Bella. And he's clearly afraid that she's wrong. That he'll do something to lose that love, as far as his emotions are telling me.

They're enjoying a light breakfast, the guy from before as well as two other goons sitting at a table close enough to see them but not hear them. Suddenly Bella spots them and gasps.

"Oh my gosh Jasper! Do you see their hands? They're wearing wedding bands! Do you think they're on their honeymoon?"

"If so, let's leave them to it. I wouldn't wish to disturb them."

"You're right. You know, he seems much lighter. Like the weight he carried has been lifted from his shoulders. He looks as in love with her as she does with him. I knew the love of a good woman would heal him."

"I think you're right darlin'. Come on. Let's go to the Tower of London then I'm taking you back to the hotel and keeping you in bed for the rest of the day and night and all day tomorrow."

"Promises, promises, cowboy."

Damn, but I love this woman so much. She's my equal in every way and I'm so glad Alice left that note all those years ago. Had she not I would have left and maybe never have gotten together with my beautiful mate.

I pull her into my arms and kiss her as the breeze blows her hair along my face and neck, encasing us in a curtain hiding us from the outside world if only for a moment. So far our journey together has been an incredible odyssey of epic proportions; and I greatly anticipate further journeys in our life. The idea of eternity has never been so alluring as in this moment as I hold this woman in my arms and know it'll be spent with her.

I break the kiss and wrap my arm around her shoulders as she wraps hers around my waist, her hand going into my back pocket where she squeezes my ass and just like that, our destination is forgotten in our desire to have each other as we race to a lory and back to our hotel. Life is indeed sweet when you have the love of your life to share it with.

* * *

_A/N: well that's that. **The End.** I hope I've inspired you to think about what our homeless go through and to try to make a difference. Also please give Wounded Warrior and the many other military charities a look and perhaps thank a veteran sometime. Pay for their meal, or something. My grandfather was a Marine. As was my dad and I have a special place in my heart for the military. They do and go through so much all the time, as do their families and to come home and be treated the way I've seen them treated is total BS, so please. Treat them right and remember if it weren't for their choices, our world could be a much different place._


End file.
